


-Immer Rein-

by Nerdyxwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 241,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyxwitch/pseuds/Nerdyxwitch
Summary: ✧ℑ𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔯 ℜ𝔢𝔦𝔫, ℑ𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔯 ℜ𝔢𝔦𝔫, ℑ𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔯 ℜ𝔢𝔦𝔫... ✧This phrase had been repeated far too many times for the Black siblings to have known anything else...It means '𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚎,' and it was to be upheld by any means necessary.♕Cassiopeia Aurora Black was not what her parents had wanted or personally had hoped for. Already setting the precedent for what life would bring her as the middle Black heir since the time of her birth to the time she had gotten her letter. It only brought her to be faced with cruel decisions, harsh lies, and the ungenerous truth...But that is the price one must pay in the noble house of Black.♕





	1. ✧TWO STARS ARE BORN✧

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Welcome to my new project to combat the likes of sophomore year of college! Lil new to the realm of Harry Potter, but it's been a safe haven as reading and writing fanfiction has never been so calming. Especially on the train commute to school :)
> 
> ***
> 
> ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀  
> █ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE HARRY  
> █ POTTER UNIVERSE EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL  
> █ CHARACTER AND ALTERED SCENES TO  
> █ THE BOOKS/MOVIES, WRITTEN FOR  
> █ NOTHING MORE THAN FUN AND A STRESS  
> █ RELIEVER, JK.R. IS A TRUE GODDESS 
> 
> ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀
> 
> ***

***

It was a rather rainy evening when Walburg Black started to feel the sharp pains of childbirth, oh sure her mother prepared for all the steps and motions. But the audience was something that she was not expecting, surely it'd be alright to scream bloody murder as a small infant child is pushed out of the likes of you. Luckily, the small baby admitted a sharp cry into the air that masked their mother's curses...As well as a followed by a strike of lighting and thunder.

All topped off by an applaud from the crowd, for her job well done.

A boy. She had done it.

Orion Black, the woman's husband and the proud new father of the next generation of Black had kneed down to his wife in pure fascination. Gripping her hand once more and bringing it to his lips. "Bless you, my beautiful wife, you have given me a son." He spoke so softly, going to her head and kissing her temple.

Not minding the drops of sweat lingering around her.

There had not been any attempt on names, considering the lineage of the Black's family history and how noble the house in itself is. So she looked over to her husband, their newborn little lad all cozied up in the layers of blankets as the wet nurse had cleaned him up and presented him to the newly found mother.

She found herself smiling ever so weakly towards the little boy. Then up to her husband. "He must have your name darling, but I cannot think of a first." Orion found it a struggle as well, there were a few he had his heart set on. Regulus was one of them, but it was almost a calling as the small body popped his eyes open to see a glimpse of the world.

Orion Black smiled down to the boy, the very light in the boy's eyes glistened with his heart's content as he gurgled to himself, already getting himself comfortable into his mother's arms, all while scanning the room around him. As well as test out the freedom of his limbs, and figure out their true limits.

"Sirius..." The man mumbled out, making Walburg look up to catch the gist of it. She knew it had to be a star name in some matter of terms, but she smiled none the less. Booping the boy's nose to get a giggle. "Sirius...Orion Black...Of the noble house of Black." She whispered, but her tired demeanor would not go unnoticed by her husband as he offered to take the child.

Sirius wasn't a fussy boy, but he did take a moment or two to get comfortable into his father's arm. "I'm sure Cissy and Andromeda would love to see him in a bit, perhaps Bella as well?... Rest love, you did give it your all." He whispered once again, placing the boy into the cot beside his mother before the two of them had turned into a restful bit of sleep.

***

When the mother woke up, she was greeted by the cool air of a darkened room. It was past midnight now, Sirius had been quite silent as she turned her body to look for a moment. Orion is off celebrating his new title of being a father, but she smoothed back the hair of the little boy in front of him.

However, what still was plaguing her mind was the dream. The vision she had, of another child, born in the same year as Sirius...To become a great protector of the noble house of Black. The women had taken it upon herself to call for the house-elf, demanding a bit of refreshment and her husband to hear of the news.

"Orion, I have great news..." He chuckles, the obvious bit of well-aged fire whiskey on his breath, but she kept her spirits high.

"I've had a vision...A vision of another child." It felt like a sober wash splashed onto the man's face, he looked down to Sirius as the boy was perfectly content. But then looked to his wife, she had known prior to when she was pregnant. Knowing that he was going to be a boy, her indication has always been right but this...Seemed like a prophecy.

He sat down on the ends of the bed as she propped herself up, indulging him in what had occurred in her dream. How another child, born just after Sirius in the Black name should be born. Not shall. Should.

"Y-you wish to get pregnant again?" He hadn't thought he heard her correctly as his mind was soaring through the possibilities. Could she even get pregnant again that quickly? Did she want to suffer through it once more just to fulfill her vision?

"They grow in favor with the Dark Lord, love I saw him in awe...In hopes of this child to have a bright future." She nods, continuing to sell him on the idea. However, they had their plans set for the given week, to get used to the idea of one child...before having another.

When the Dark Lord was finally notified of the views the women had shed, he was...amused. He gave his blessing, and the two happily followed in the deed of making another sibling for the little Sirius Black. Just mere weeks after he had been born.

Soon after the discovery, Walburg was flourishing in the life of being pregnant once again. Having her darling Nieces over to get a glimpse of the baby as well as her very pregnant stomach, all in which gave her sister in law hope that her three daughters see what is in store for them in the near future.

The swell of her stomach was a proud image indeed, Orion was not at all hopeful for her to fall pregnant so quickly but it was never the less a welcome. He wanted more children, since he grew up with the idea of surrounding family. 

What was another child going to hurt? 

Especially since the child already was under the view of the Dark Lord without them being even exiting the womb.

 

For whatever reason or another, Walburg was much more delighted this time around. Her symptoms were lessened, perhaps she had grown immune? The ideas never really stuck with Orion as he would take a few moments with his son every few hours, just watching the oddest things about the boy.

His eyes were one of his father's favorite features, Sirius was already naturally curious. Looking around and about, fussy once in a while, but once he was calm it was a bundle of laughs. However, when it came down to Walburg once again in the same predicament as per nine months ago. She felt her body kicking into gears to deliver the baby, with much more ease and grace as the little baby came out.

The midwife washed off the child and presented the parents with the newly born baby. 

A daughter. 

It had the world stop on either of their shoulders. What would the Dark Lord think? A girl from Walburg's vision was not what she discussed or cared for.

However, the mother held the girl to her chest, and instead of a loud fitful cry like her brother had managed. She just looked around and about, with the same eyes as Sirius and the same mop of black hair on top of the head.

This time, however, Narcissa and Andromeda stayed back to look at the new girl within the family. And that managed a smile out of the woman's face. Perhaps the baby wasn't meant to be a girl, but she could give plenty of children to the respected household that she would marry into. 

The two theoretical boys were in hopes of carrying out the Black lineage, once again placing the weight on the little baby of Sirius Black.

Not that that mattered at the moment as Orion just felt the accomplishment of himself and his wife. It was a blissful time in the household, and although Orion wanted to be closer to his son in the coming years. 

Just something about their daughter was all too alluring, what had his wife seen?

It was a difficult process in hopes of finding a name for the young girl, and for a day and a half had the name not come out into the light. However, since most of the females have already claimed a name of a star, they were hoping that their child be different.

So on July 15th, just a few days after the girl's birth. Had Walburg introduced Cassiopeia Aurora Black to the rest of their families. The two Black girls swooned and cooed over the little girl, and already began dressing her in Slytherin pride, while Sirius was held in his father's arms wondering what all the fuss and commotion was about.

Orion had taken to calling Cassiopeia, Cassi, instead of her first decided name. The stars were sacred in his family, but he couldn't deny that Aurora or Rory was a fitting name as well. It would make it much easier for Sirius to get used to calling out for his sister at shortened nicknames.

Mrs.Black did indeed have her work cut out for her, raising two infants just mere months older than the other was difficult and draining. Often times did she consider highering a nanny, but the help she had gotten from her nieces and her brother...It managed to pave the way so the women could get a breather and manage something more important.

Who Cassiopeia and Sirius would marry.

At the current moment Orion begged his wife not to worry about such matters, and since it was more of sightings for them to look for Cassiopeia while waiting on offers on Sirius. It was clear that it would be easier for their daughter.

The new son in the Lestrange family was the same age as either of them, along them to plan future get-togethers when they were old enough to come through to.

Rosier did have a son as well, by they were leaning more towards Rabastan due to his last name.


	2. ✧MILESTONES✧

***

As the months carried, the traits for either child started to kick into overdrive. The both of them held curiosity, however, Cassiopeia was much more of an observer and ranged as the silent type while Sirius held enough energy to be rambunctious for the two of them.

Already throwing his mother into silent fits sounded out as stern yellings, not that she didn't adore her children. It was rather frustrating how young they were at the current moment, Hogwarts seemed like a lifetime away for her. But she took a deep breath and held Cassiopeia close to her chest and shook her head down to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black, you know better than to throw your sister's toys." She scolded, it had made Aurora quiet upset that her brother had done that. Only so soon after she had started to sit up and babble sort of sayings to certain people. Sirius had looked up to the little girl in his mother's arm, still trying to stop herself from the tears as she held onto her mother.

"Sowy Rowy." The boy mumbled, he was now a year and some odd months old and Cassiopeia was just turning a year. She looked from her mother down to her brother and she inched her little arms out to be placed back down to the floor. Taking the toy the boy was offering as she fell back and giggled. The boy too started to giggle and crawl further towards her, a game of tackling never hurt anyone as their mother had rested the responsibility back onto Kreacher to stop them from doing anything particularly dangerous.

***

It was another event when Sirius was able to walk, the boy was difficult to find as he'd run around the house. Run circles around his younger sister who was all too eager to use her own limbs, only to fall onto her bum and pout as she wasn't old or strong enough to manage.

Orion found it quite entertaining, especially when he found Sirius hiding under his desk in the study. Claiming to want to help 'daddy' work, but it ended with his father tickling him with a feather.

Some of his friends would be shunning him for the amount of affection that he is giving his children. But as young as the two were. He truly found himself in awe, Orion sought himself as being a good father, to watch over them and to settle their digressions while they slept.

Aurora would wake in the middle of the night only to find her father looming over her, she giggled and squirmed. So the only hope her father had in not waking up her brother would be to abide by her wishes and go out to the balcony to showcase her to the world.

"There...Is your cousin Bella, Cissy, and Andy...Over here is Siri, and me...Do you know where you are my lil Cassi...Right—there." She giggled as she enclosed herself into her father's hold as he continued to sit back and feel the content wash over himself. 

Two children, beautifully born and so full of life...Yes. He was more than happy.

***

Terrible twos were an understatement, Cassiopeia didn't do much else other than cry in compliments to her loud teething while Sirius wanted nothing more than to comfort his sister. It annoyed her to no ends, they were forced to be separated until the horrors were over and she was able to go a day without feel the pain.

Their parents worried that something was horribly wrong with her, but found that nothing was the cause other than shifting baby teeth. So when she smiled, her parents allowed to fall back as her perfect little teeth had finally settled.

Sirius was over the moon happy, to have his little sister back to run around and play. However, it was time to venture out of the house for a special occasion.

There was a scheduled get together at the Lestrange house, as a marriage contract was being set for the two boys of the household. Although Bellatrix was barely starting her years at Hogwarts and her sisters soon to follow. 

It was never too early to seal the lock to protect what will happen when they are to leave Hogwarts.

However, it left their youngest to play with both Cassi and Sirius out in the gardens for the day. The three managed to get in a bit of mischief, the boys settled for Cassiopeia to be the distraction as she was pushed to pouting and wanting attention from her mum.

Only for Sirius and Rabastan to steal a bundle of cookies off the counter for them all to share on their little play area. It was true to their Slytherin nature to be cunning and deceitful. But it was clear that Rabastan already seemed to have a fair liking to Cassiopeia as he would hold her, help her to her unsteady feet.

Sirius didn't know what to make of it, but he did not like someone so close to his sister in that sort of way. Preemptively starting arguments for future gatherings or even the time when they go to Hogwarts.

However, it wasn't Rabastan's intention, instead it was his ability to be the oldest to someone. Sirius was older by a few months and that was clearly shown, but to Cassiopeia? She was merely just younger in his eyes.

"Raba no!" She would shout, and it filled his chest with childlike pride that he had someone pouting in his own mist. So he handed back the toy that she had just laid down before returning the doll back to it's original position. His mother had gifted the young girl a few dolls, and she was playing with them, brushing their hair and babbling.

He wanted to play too, but didn't know what sort of game it was. So he just sat and watched as she was content on hugging and fixing their clothes.

Sirius on the other hand found it strange, shockingly enough. He had grabbed his sister and pulled her back into his lap. Even if he was a bit bigger in size, it wouldn't last all that long. She was content in his hold as he glared to Rabastan.


	3. ✧ENGAGEMENT AND A BIT OF MISCHIEF ✧

It was odd when the two were finally separated into their own bedrooms, it was crucial but also fitting as time for another child came into the mist. Neither of them understood why their mother's stomach was growing out, but that was the last thing on their mind.

Currently Cassiopeia laid awake, pouting out into her large bedroom as she tried every position in an attempt to get some rest, she couldn't sleep without her brother's loud snoring.

So she ventured down the hall of the Noble House of Black, though she simply called it home. Granted the decapitated heads of past House Elves were brutal and frightening to the little witch...it was the only way to her brother's room, though it gave her more fuel for her nightmares.

Opening the door with a settling creep did she hurry to close it and rush to her brother's bed, only to find him sprawled and fastly asleep. She sniffled and took her hand to shake him so very roughly to the point he growled in his sleep.

"Rory?" He questioned out, rising a bit to look around. It was night time still, and he huffed. "I don't want to play." She sniffled again, he was going to be a load of trouble if his parents saw her crying so he attempted to wake himself up one more.

"It's sleep time Rory." She sniffled again and she nodded. "Nightmare." Was all that she responded with, and he yawned. Confused as what she wanted from him, so he smiled and moved his body and aided into pulling her into the bed.

"Sleep time." He spoke, wrapping her into his hold and she was out like a light. He laughed, she knew it was time to sleep but maybe she missed him? It was a long day, he had gone with his father for the day to the Lestrange manner while Rory was with their mum. So he hugged her tighter, cuddling her further.

 

When their mother woke to get Cassiopeia ready for the day, it was delightful sight to see that she had gone to her brother's bedroom to sleep with him. She had taken her daughter back into the other room to rally her up for the day while Sirius was allowed to sleep for a while more.

It occurred from a younger age where Cassiopeia seemed to be dolled up more than Sirius. Her manner teaching sessions had strained her, making her fingers numb at how many times her mother had hit her in order to place a bit of force.

Those were the worst for Cassi.

She didn't know what she had done, usually she was always a well rounded and sweet girl. But she did not understand why the little toys beside her dinner plate were special. It just didn't click at the age of almost five.

Sirius had the basic idea, but caught it on before his sister. However, Cassi had not a single struggle in reading. The girl adored it as she smiled to her mother and father to say new words, giggling at the story being told.

Cassiopeia had even managed to teach Sirius due to the fact it was a constant. For some odd reason reading never came as a talent to learn first in the Black family household. But it was their little-prized girl that taken the challenge by herself, she wanted Sirius to go on the adventures with her.

But he had decided, even from a young age. That even though he could read, books did not interest him in the same context as Rory found them. So while she taught him this bit, Sirius was tasked with teaching her to dance.

It wasn't that much of a struggle really, however Sirius remembered the harsh words of encouragement that his father laid on him time and time again.

So it was up to him to teach his sister, knowing that if their father raised their voice to little Rory she would burst into tears.

They were keeping secrets from one another.

Sirius found himself alone more often than not, Cassiopeia would be off with a sanctioned tea party as that what she would destined in for the future. So either she found herself doing it with her animals, or her cousins who adored her to bits and pieces.

The next generation of Black was rather bored, so he found himself sneaking up to watch his sister pour an empty cup of tea into her teddy bears mouth before continuing onto the next. He was intrigued, why didn't his sister want to run around and play? She had stolen mummy's shoes and had an odd amount of hairpins stuffed into her long hair.

 

He pouted and called out from the doorway. "Come on Rory, play hide and seek!" He would cheer, but Rory shook her head. She liked being alone, however ever so often she found herself wanting to run around.

Her mother was praising her for finally learning table manners, even if it did take a while to sink in for her. Rather than beat around the bush, their mother and father had decided to take up another talent for her to continue off with. Piano.

It involved fingers once again, something that Aurora didn't really like when they were decked. And her German instructor was very insightful, polite, but also enraged quite easily.

On top of learning piano, Cassiopeia was learning quite a bit of German which would help when the family would venture to their Germany residence when the children were old enough.

However, it had been a normal day so far. Aurora had taken into Sirius bed due to her recurring nightmare, he was worried but at least she was sleeping a bit with him. Sirius wanted to ask their father what could help Rory sleep, and he was going to after dinner. Yet it seemed like a blinding halt as another baby was born, the one that had caused the swell of their mother's stomach.

Rory was brought in first, in the arms of Narcissa as she peered down to her new baby brother. "Cassiopeia, this is your little brother Regulus," Cissy spoke, and Aurora giggled down to the little baby that looked up to his sister.

 

Sirius on the other side came hand in hand with his father to look into the cot beside his mother. Who looked to have just woken up from a nap. "Siri look, it's Reggie." Cassi cheered, and Sirius looked up to the surrounding adults and his cousin. Andromeda had picked him up to get a better view and he too smiled.

A boy. A brother.

In that moment Sirius had taken into view of how Rabastan looks to Rodolphus and he looked more than excited. However, what the two didn't realize was that the baby wouldn't be doing much more than cry and scream at certain things. So Cassiopeia took it upon herself to read to the baby, while Sirius would do jokes on their sister in front of the child.

***

"Siri no!" Rory yelled after Sirius, he had snatched her book during the time she was away talking to her mother. The boy was frantic to get her attention as she seemed to only be caring for Reg. Sirius didn't understand why, the baby hardly did anything. Even now as he was barely walking along without proper assistance.

"Siri give it back!" He continued to laugh about the house, knowing each and every nook and cranny as there was nothing else to do in the house. The boy managed to slide the book cleanly into the couch before darting off once again, only to be caught by his little sister and there was no book in his hand.

"Where is it?" She growled, trying to sound as demanding as Bella had taught her. But it followed a pout, only making him tickle her further. The burst of laughter was a blessing to the boys ears, he bored and truth be told he adored his sister.

"Siri come on, pleaseeeee. We can play when I'm done with the chapter." Now it was Sirius' turn to pout, but never the less he nodded and ran back to hand the book to her. Only this time their father had come into the room, he had been at working a lot these last few days as the Dark Lord was asking for demands.

"Papa!" Cassiopeia shouted, ditching her book and going to cling to her father's leg. The girl was picked up and kissed on the cheek. "How was your day darling?" She began to babble on and on, and Aurora pointed to Sirius to explain to their father that he had been chasing her.

But their dad was a bit absentminded.

Something had switched in their father, and it was becoming more apparent when Sirius was not abused, not in his father's eyes. But perhaps it steamed from the amount of fire whiskey coursing in his veins. Sirius didn't know what started it, but he had become weary of most of his actions around his father.

His mother's anger didn't manage just yet.

Little did he know his mother's anger was released in Cassiopeia's suffering. It was as though her hands were struggling non stop to keep still due to the fact their mother slapped them on any wrongdoings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the full published work on Wattpad!  
> Username: Nerdyxwitch
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment:)


	4. ✧BURNING TEA CUP✧

Cassiopeia was currently celebrating her ninth birthday, however she and her brother were sporting rather fake smiles. Of course Cassi adored her gifts, but there was sick feeling twisting about them.

His sister had witnessed one of the worst possible beatings Sirius had ever gotten. And to top it all off, he was locked in the Elf's room all night without dinner. Regulus had taken the job of sleeping with his sister to calm her nerves and Sirius was thankful for that.

His neck, on the other hand, wasn't.

Throughout the day he managed to roll his shoulders and yawn, always making his sister frown. Whenever someone wished her a 'Happy Birthday' she would give them a polite kiss on the cheek and thank them. But she was still fearful to what happened to her brother, Regulus had told his brother about the fact that she was crying for most of the night wanting to get him out of there.

She didn't know what he had done, he said that Muggle-borns were still witches and wizards and that sort of discussion nowhere near one another. It enraged not only his mother, but his father as well.

The boy had overheard a few conversations, about death, murder and whatever else. But it didn't occur that it was true, and this act was the first to come and he'd retaliate in more than one way while his parent would do the same. The Noble House of Black had a lot of secrets, and this was the biggest one they were going to hold.

"Cissy is looking for you." He dwelled, drinking a fresh glass of cider as he looked down to his sister. She had stuck close to him since his departure from the elf's closet room and she hadn't left his side.

Walburg didn't want to endorse anything more, but it had been such a culture shock to Aurora to see that they hadn't gotten a word out of her unless in the presence of another person.

Rabastan had distracted her but only for a little while as she had been taken by her cousins to lead to another bout of distraction. Sirius was happy to see that she was at least enjoying herself a little bit, but his mind was speaking a mile a minute as he started to think of what else his parents had been wrong about.

The doubts coming in further and further.

It was almost like the glares of his mother and father weren't enough at the event, it seemed like Andy caught, as did his Uncle Alfred. Because his words were: 'your thoughts are your own' and continued off. His mother wasn't much in consideration for her own brother as he didn't support nor defend the views he himself grew up with.

If he had, he would've had children.

By the time the Black's returned home, Cassiopeia was exhausted at a long sleepless night prior to a while day of seeing everyone out and about. So her father walked her on upstairs, tucking her in a sharing his pride. As well as a warning not to speak out like her brother had.

Even when she was half asleep.

 

She agreed to everything, because she didn't know half the words he was saying. Part of Orion knew that, and perhaps even if she was awake she wouldn't have known what it meant anyhow.

Sirius had snuck into her room, an act neither of them had done since they were VERY little. He sat at the end of her bed for a moment to see her peaceful. Clutching something that Cissy had given her as she was far too excited at the wolf.

He closed his eyes. He never wanted his sister to something like that. Nor does he want her to fear that happening to her. To him his sister was everything, she was sweet, kind and her giggles were his favorite part.

Next to her devious smirk.

"Rory?" He questioned out, and she hummed so tiredly but it was enough for him to valid him coming to crawl into her bed too. Pulling his arms around her and she smiled into his chest.

"I love you Rory...I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you." There was no response this time around as he was sure she really fell to sleep this time. So he kissed her temple and attempt to sleep himself. But it was a failed one at that, lying awake staring at the ceiling.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Regulus was the one to wake them up the next morning and Cassiopeia was sort of glad that Sirius had joined her last night as she was struggling to come to terms to find out the worst thing of her parents. She knew Sirius wasn't a saint but honestly? What that was terrible in and of itself?

Almost unforgivable in her eyes.

Luckily their parents had errands, their father was home but they managed to stay out of side and out of mind. Staying in the likes of Rory's room as she read aloud a story, Regulus was enjoying the attention as the two of them always were up to something without him or off on an errand with their parents.

She managed to rig up the solar system machine that Andromeda had specifically wanted to give her cousin. The girl adored the solar system and after going to Hogwarts for already a given few years, it sparked an even further interest for the little girl to enjoy.

The house owl had screeched in wait, and Reg ran as his dad had ordered that a package was meant to come. However he returned with the letter for Cassi as she took it into her hand and opened it. Sirius assumed it was one relative that couldn't come yesterday. But the pale look on her face sparked interest, especially as the girl darted out of the room.

Her feet carried her quicker than her mind could process as she stood in front of her father's study. She swallowed, he had said if there was an emergency or a need they could interrupt and she looked to the note in her trembling.

What was she to do?

She couldn't understand how this happened, she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her fist to the door before her. Hearing an earnest gesture before peeking her head. 

"Daddy?" She questioned out, and he popped his eyes up from behind his glasses. Usually her voice was well spoken out and evening so this disturbed him.

"Have your brothers done something they shouldn't?" Cassi came in further and closed the door, shaking her head as she made her way towards her father.

He didn't like the view of her crying the way she was, however she offered him up a letter. It had been addressed to her as the envelope suggested, but as he read the beginning introduction his eyes grew.

𝒮𝒶𝓁𝑒𝓂 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝒸𝓇𝒶𝒻𝓉

She did not like how her father's brow narrowed as it continued, there were words of a further package and it caused the poor girl to look down to her shoes. Merlin was she nervous.

And it didn't help the fact that Orion had read it through three times. He couldn't bloody believe it. Looking down at his daughter he too couldn't understand why she was miserable. So he picked her on up and onto his lap, taking his glasses off to get a better look. 

"Cassi, what is it darling?" She didn't look up, still some resentment from the day prior and he couldn't fault her for that.

"I-is it because of my magic?... I didn't mean to break the vase." He sighed, knowing that it was a bit of underage magic, but it was quiet alright considering Sirius had a few mishaps. If anything, he was pleased that they weren't squibs.

"Of course not my lil one, this is a blessing...An honor. The first Black to be accepted, just wait until your mother when she comes home." He tickles her stomach and she's confused.

"It-it's not a bad thing?" The father shook his name and removed his tears. "Of bloody course not, it means that you are brilliant and they want you." Why would a school want her? She's only ever had homeschool with a tutor a few times a week as well as the piano and manners classes.

"But daddy, that means I have to go—" 

"To the states, hmm, that is why we'll talk to your mother and see what the end result is...Go play with your brothers." She shuttered at being dismissed, but the second she was out in the hallway she looked to see her brothers and their curiosity.

What happens if she leaves?

She went off to the balcony and didn't return until Reg himself ventured to tell her that mother was home and that they all needed to talk as a family.

She pulled her brother into a hug, he was the shining example their parents adored but she felt like her choice is the matter was defused by the adults in her life.

 

However, when she returned Sirius was utterly confused and their mother had the widest smile on her face. So Sirius came forward and took his sister's hand. "What was the letter?" She leaned in closer and huffed. "School." It almost sent her into a smile as he narrowed his brows the same their father had.

Sirius knew that they would get their Hogwarts letter when they turn eleven. But they were nine. She was barely nine if that, where was his letter?

"Cassi?" Their father called out, leaning a rather annoying ring in Sirius' ear. It was Aurora, he hated when she was called Cassie, almost as much as his cousin disliked her own name. Rather responding to Andy.

The girl followed the sound of the voice to the living room to where their mother tried to hide her satisfied grin only for all the children to be cautious. "It seems like your dear sister has been blessed with an invitation to the school of witchcraft in Salem." Walburg digressed, it almost came as an obvious sign. Cassiopeia was always caught reading, learning and wanting to ask questions. So this? This was almost a given.

"Just witchcraft?" His father's hum rang deep, but Sirius had a given flash of his father's true nature and looked passed him to the wall. If Cassiopeia was set to leave, then he wanted to know it here and now.

"Yes, the history Salem has is rather brutal. The Salem witch trials still plague the land, it's a very fine institution...The package came and it's a heavy read Cassi." Aurora looked to the book, taking it carefully from her father as she sat back and looked through the book. It didn't offer much text, more pictures until the very back.

"It says 200 were accused for witchcraft and twenty were executed. And with those numbers, they offer this to only twenty a year..." Walburg offered a gentle nod and the young girl bit her lip. Shaking as Sirius looked further into the book.

The fancy brochure screamed into his ear, jealousy but also rage fueled him. She was leaving and for the better life, he supposed.

"I-I'd come home for Holidays?" 

"Hm, yes the States have a few interesting holidays as well. Thanksgiving for one, the summer of course, Christmas, easter...It will act as schooling until it's time to go to Hogwarts with Sirius." She looked in hesitation to her brother. They had never been separated for more than a day, even the thought of Hogwarts was odd. To be separated by a dorm?

"What would I learn?" 

"Everything, it's to brighten your young mind darling..." Their father offered, coming over towards the lot of them and Regulus himself was silent through it all.

He knew, even at the age of five. That Sirius was going to lose his bloody sanity if she was leaving, and it was already too obvious to see that Rory was his stabling rock. "Rory, I don't want you to leave!" He was the voice of reason, the voice of all three children combined into one.

But Walburg shushed Regulus, for once he wasn't the star child and was brutally silenced. Something he hasn't been confirmed to.

"Cassiopeia, this is an honor of the highest ordeals. You are given a chance to take our family's name to the states. To make connections and learn prior to that of Hogwarts." Rory wanted to say yes so badly, but she looked back to the book.

"May I think about it?" The question left both of her parents shocked, but her father was the first to smirk. 

"Reading before signing, not even a wonder of why they chose you." He kissed the top of her head before ordering Kreacher to start dinner. Sirius on the other hand stormed to his room and slammed the door, while Walburg went about to attempt to cool her own anger.

Orion had worried that what his little Cassi had saw would be too brutal for her eyes to witness.

Yet she had taken her usual spoke while Regulus had stationed himself beside her, his voice opinion was ringing in her ear. But as he was reading, he knew that Rory would want to go. He cuddled beside her further, and little did ether of them know. That Sirius was listening in, sobbing his own disagreement.

"You want to go...Don't you?" He mumbled into her hold, and her head dropped to land onto his. "I don't know Reg, I don't know...But Mum and Dad aren't going to let me say no either." Sirius looked to his own ceiling, knowing she was stating the obvious.

"You could say that there's a lot of muggles, I'm sure that will make them resend everything," Regulus suggested, and that had Sirius' fist turn pale at how hard he was struggling to keep his calm.

"The states are full of them, it's an isolated school like Hogwarts. And they wouldn't let muggle-borns in anyhow, they're designed to be pureblooded." She didn't say it in any disgust, making his mouth taste like literal ash.

"A-a-are you going to m-miss—" The eldest could only imagine that Aurora tackled him with a hug. "Reg I will miss you every day, you and Siri...Of course I'll miss you, and I'll be home a-and I'll write." It was enough to settle Regulus' childish nerves, but Sirius' were a bit more rigid.

His sister, in a whole other country. Where he can't protect her, but then a positive popped up, in the midst of it all.

She'll be away from all of this.

Perhaps they'd teach her about blood purity, but it wasn't like they could issue abuse. Not with their mother or father had anything to say about it. So somewhere deep down did he feel somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about his sister seeing any sort of punishment.

He rather sleep in the elf closet for a month than have her see that again. The pleading screams, her cries, then on top of it all their mother dragging her by the hair out of the room. Oh they apologized as Regulus had mentioned, but she didn't hear any word they said.

So that's what this was then? Their parents getting rid of her the first chance they could get, they claimed it was an honor. A whole twenty underage witches would be sanctioned in for the given years before they would either go to Ilvermory or elsewhere.

At least she knew at Hogwarts that Sirius would be there, that he would have her back. That Rabastan and Rosier and all the others would be able. Even Cissy and her boyfriend Lucius would've been present for their last year.

She swallowed her gulp and let out another cry. "Where's Siri?" Rory whispered, and Reg squeezed her once more before going to their brother's room. They needed to discuss this as children, to make a plan.

 

Sirius reluctantly came out of his room after he told his brother he needed a moment. Seeing Sirius cry had been an eye opener, but the second their eyes connected she bit her lip. 

"Siri I—" He rushed over and held her oh so very close, just standing in the center of her little reading nook.

"They're not going to let you say no Rory, even if you didn't want to go...But you should, get away from all this bloody mess." He growled, but the second he felt his sister start to shake he squeezed her tighter.

"But you won't be there." Sirius let a sad smile grow out as he held onto her limbs and kneed down before her. His parents always scolded him for being the worst of any so-called influence among the siblings, in front of Orion's eyes as he peeked through the small creek Sirius had left open a smile erupted.

"I won't be. But why would you want your annoying brother around anyhow?" She pouted once more, and Orion knew that this was more or less a big step for his daughter. Even with a good amount of time with the summer, would it be enough for her to mature all on her own?

"Father and mother are right you know, the books you read aren't enough for you...You need more." Now it sounded as though they were convincing one another, but that mere thought rushed out and over the father's head as he returned to his wife smiling oh so brightly.

The mother was writing to her sister, as well as anyone would just bare the thought. Orion had a bit of a moment as his arms wrapped around Mrs.Black. "You were right, my wife, Cassiopeia is gifted." Walburg had to bite her tongue as the mere thought of attempting to teach the young girl simple things such as table manners...But then she seemed to further it as passing judgment to what the girl will be in the future, the wife could only smile up to her husband.

"What will the Dark Lord think?" Orion held his smile, but was sick in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it would be prudent to seek advise from him. 

"That you have the makings of a seer, and Cassi is on her way to being a bright Slytherin." Neither wanted to even think of the concept of her entering another house, even if it was Ravenclaw.

So there from there did Orion explain how Sirius had upped his stakes and proved to be the wise elder brother, especially when Cassiopeia came down that evening during supper and nodded to her father that she would be delighted to go and attend Salem.

However, by midday tomorrow did the letters of congratulations and another celebration occurred, the Lestranges were in an uproar. Although neither Rabastan nor Cassi knew at that moment that they have marriage contract all the more signed, however, it was sort of a sight to see them interact, to see him personally gift her a necklace. She took the offering and promised to wear it every day when she was gone.

Sirius had gotten her something as well, although it was upstairs and he wanted to give it to her closer to her leaving.

 

And that day, unfortunately, came far too early.

 

"Rory?" She turned her head to her little brother as he clung to the side. The girl knew she was the glue between the boys and she offered a smile to him. "Reg?" She whispered back, Sirius had been quite silent the entire day and Cassi knew it was merely nerves.

"Will you teach us what you learned?" That question took her off guard and she smiled, leaning further into Regulus to leave Sirius without much warmth to himself. They had all agreed to sneak into her room the final night.

"Of course, whatever you want...My textbooks are all yours." The only sound that Rory heard from her brother now was his breathing, his arm was around her and the other just silently itching the fabric of his shirt.

"And your wand, does father still have it?" She swallowed and nodded along, they had managed to go to Diagon Alley sometime in the previous week to get her a wand. Oliver was surprised, but the mere mention of Salem had him bustling about, as well as the mentioning of their surname.

Their father had given her a strong smile, and all too fitting that she was granted a Phoenix Feather. It earned her another smile from her father as he was all too eager to bring her to get some ice cream for a treat.

She remembered how sick she felt afterward, just wanting to go home and get this venturing over with. Since she wasn't on Salem property she wasn't allowed to have it in her possession until father dropped her off.

"Bet father was proud of the Phoenix Feather...Heard mother bragging to Cissy and Bella." He spoke, his voice monotoned as ever.

"I'll be back in November Sirius, thanksgiving remember?" He smiled, something in all honesty that he had almost forgotten. Thankful for the oddest bit of American holiday did he hug her tighter. Mention the idea of sleep did she lean into his side a bit further as he kissed her forehead.

It was the last night for the three of them for a while...


	5. ✧SALEM SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT✧

***

Walburg was in a dilemma, she had been greeted with Cassiopeia in bed with her two brothers on either side. Clinging to her as they didn't want to see her leave, it brought a smile to both Orion and his wife as they rounded up the boys to head back to bed for another hour as their sister needed to get ready for the travel.

Orion was more than excited to travel by portkey to see Cassi off and meet with the headmaster of the school. Announcing his appreciation for the opportunity. Although both his sons wanted to travel along, he knew the goodbye should be taken place at home rather than at Cassiopeia's new home.

And it was settled from there.

The middle Black child was treated with a warm bath, her mother very gently styling her hair and dressing her in the finest robes before settling her trunk to make sure everything was in store for her.

Her books, supplies and all would be purchased when she would go to said property. And with the trunk by the door, Cassiopeia's purse under her travel cloak, was she fixing her hair in the mirror by the front door once again.

"You look fine Rory." Sirius dwelled, almost bored. But she pouted, he knew she was nervous and yet the taunts continued about. So she stayed silent before looking to him fully. 

"Fine isn't good enough." She stated, tilting her head up just a tad as Sirius found himself a few inches taller than her. And it made him smirk.

So she was feeling the pressure of being the favorite child, and now it became her job to do it elsewhere.

"You look very sophisticated then, my dear sister." He dwelled, and as she bit her lip and smile he knew he caught her. "Don't be too much of a nuisance, please?" She whispered, and he nodded. Offering out his arms for what seemed to be the millionth hug, before Regulus tackled ether side wanting to get in on the sibling love.

It was moments like these that the parents found themselves thankful that they had three instead of two, even with the odd age difference it was enough to settle them entirely.

"Come Cassiopeia, America is six hours behind but they are on the dot of a minute." She turned to look at her father and smiled up to her mother. Greeted with a final kiss before she took her father's hand as he managed to hold onto both her and her trunk.

 

She was used to this sort of transportation, but the girl looked about the ministry as this was where they were to get their Portkey permission. Her father knew just where to go and whom to talk to.

Cassiopeia had been to the ministry a few times in her life, just to get out of the manner or to travel to Germany the handful of times. But now without her brother by her side, she was getting awfully nervous on what's to come.

Her father had taken a knee down to his daughter to speak in a private low voice, it was just a reminder of what to do with the portkey as it was fairly a strong trip for little Cassi to manage, however, it was finished in the instant as late afternoon turned into barely the morning.

The American Magical ministry wasn't all too much to discuss, if not for Ilvermorny or Salem then there would be no purpose to even venture out of Europe in its entirety.

 

"First impressions?" Her father dwelled, and it was the cutting Black family smirk that rendered on his nine-year-old daughters face. Allowing a deep chuckle to rally through as they continue for proper transportation to the school.

From there a fireplace brought them to the central gathering of Salem school of Witchcraft.

Although Orion wasn't the only father in the midst of young witches, it felt rather odd to see so many leading witches in the area. However the headmaster was a male, greeting the group of twenty newcomers to the school of less than a hundred. It would act as a home and it was a rather eventful afternoon as Cassiopeia and her father explored the castle, the magical town in which filled all of Rory's hopes and fueled her thirst for knowledge.

It had been some time since Orion had stepped foot into Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore as headmaster. But here he found it surprisingly expectable.

That and the fact most of the families knew in the instant of whom he and his daughter were.

***

Ms.Black had a fairly settling month into the dorm room, the girls within the room were all pureblood of rather high-class families.

Dalilah was all the way from Egypt. Mia from Australia.

Kai and Elizabeth, however, were both from America. Just Elizabeth stemmed from Salem while Kai originated in Hawaii, an island off the coast.

Rory adored them all and they all adored her, not that there wasn't much to dismiss them just yet, they were only nine. And most were secluded to their families or their families friends, so this was the first time in their entire lives where they started to get their own decisions in life.

However, in the Black house it hadn't turned south...just yet.

But Sirius found himself...Rather bored to find that Rory was never around, he'd even take reading a book beside her if it meant her being actually back at home.

He'd sit in her little nook in the corner, sighing as he held one of her favorites. He'd read it out loud as his head laid onto her lap and he scratched into his scalp.

His father managed to get the boys into different pureblood events, rallying them up to what their life will be like and honestly...Sirius was already bored with the lifestyle. He just hoped that Cassiopeia wasn't lying in her letters. Course she'd write one to her parents, sucking up and thanking them for allowing her the opportunity to go. While Sirius and Regulus would get the shared letter of how she was truly doing.

The eldest felt a tad bit better when he heard she was making friends, she sent pictures. It wasn't Hogwarts as he soon found out, but it was enough to keep her mind from wandering too far with her own questions.

The classes they focused on were simple, introduction to potions, charms, defense against the dark arts, Care of magical creatures, history and a few American twists.

Ms.Black seemed to be hungry for it all, as the first set of grades were rushed into the master and mistress of the house as Kreacher ran in with it high in his arms.

Orion slipped a smile as he took it tore it to see, he smiled and flaunted it around to his all too happy of house. Even during drinks with his mates were they excited to hear of Cassiopeia's fairing off in another country.

Even if it did worry Andy and Cissy to the extent of being so far disconnected, both made it a pact to owl the girl at least once every other week. But the girl was soaring, and the joke between the two was that she'd be a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin.

They were the first to say such a thing, but not the first to think of it. Their Uncle Alffie had a feeling as well, Cassiopeia just didn't scream Slytherin like her dear girl cousins. Nor did Sirius, but time will tell in two years when they head to Hogwarts themselves.

***

Cassiopeia had said in a letter that she could manage to get home by herself, however Orion claimed to wait at the ministry for her. As two trips so close after one another on a Portkey was rather harsh on the body, as apparently Orion was informed by his daughter.

"What do you think she will want to study in Hogwarts?" Walburg took that in a different approach, she is to marry and have children. But Orion wanted his daughter to have something more than just that, could have both.

"She's taken to potions and creatures quite nicely. After she has a few children I don't suppose it will be too difficult to manage both." He calmly suggested, not wanting to cut his wife too short for how she raised Cassi in such a setting. He soon took to the ministry and waited at the agreed time, only to see that she was making polite talking to the women at the desk.

She spotted her father within the instant and rushed into his arms. It had been close to three months on her terms and letters never did family as justice. She looked up at her father and he returned the bright smile. "As radiant as I remember. Cassi, come. Your mother had Kreacher prepare all your favorites." She giggled and hurried about out of the ministry and to their house.

12 Grimmauld Place, she took the crisp cool air as her father reemerged their house from their hidden temple and walked up to the given steps.

 

Sirius had been throwing a small quaffle ball up and down on the couch of his bedroom, bitting the inside of his cheeks as he passed the time back and forth. He had marked on his calendar which day Rory would be back, and he smiled as she would be home for the week before returning back to school.

And the second he heard the front door open and the squealing of his mother that he found himself in the instant back to his feet and bumping into Regulus as they managed to get to the bottom of the staircase. 

And as they rehearsed, they held their hands behind their backs and held bright smiles to their sister, who was at the moment being suffocated by their mother.

"Oh bless it that you have your voice still darling." She smiled and kissed her mother for what felt like the tenth time in standing in the thin hallway.

Looking over her mother's shoulder did she see her brothers, both looking quite smug and testing to see which one would break first. Her father had warned her about this little thing she leveled between the two and smiled. 

"I missed—" Regulus had cracked first, as both the parents knew would.

Although Sirius had to hold everything back, after being brutally reminded of what happened just a month after Rory left. He simply held his head all the bit higher as he smiled to his young siblings.

"I missed you Rory, do you really have to go back?" With that being said, Walburg managed to herd her family into the dining room to hear all about Cassi's tales of Salem. Something to digress in the family events lined up as all the pureblood wanted a glimpse of her.

The Dark Lord knew she was far too young for a meeting, but speculation in near even was close enough for him to see her in her element.

The girl had to give up her wand to her father, but under the rules of regulation. Magic in a magic household was enough and he had given it back to her, not wanting to loose her focus.

"Sirius." She greeted, and he cracked a smile. "Aurora. How was it then?" She made a quick face and eyed him to the side. It was past their bedtime as they were directed upstairs, however Regulus was still in need of proper sleep. Having too much anticipation for today left him exhausted.

Leaving only Sirius to sneak into her room, his back pressed against the wall watching her unpack her trunk. "Anything drastic of a change that wasn't worthy of a letter? Meet a half-blood...Or an even better shock, a muggle?" Aurora smiled at the idea.

"There are half-bloods, but no mudbloods. Not like they'd believe a sent letter anyhow, or at least that's what we're told." He didn't like the word coming from her mouth, but he gestured off from it.

"Did you learn more about Salem then, the only bit I could find here is that it happened in the 1600s." She smiled and looked about her room for a moment.

"Well then you'll like this juicy bit then, Ms.Proctor brought us to the muggle museums and walked through the cemeteries. I see why we separate ourselves Siri, it sounds odd but witches and wizards sound scared." He found a certain logic to it, but she seemed fairly ready for bed, only to put on the projector and smiling up towards it.

He knew she missed it.

"Don't let Father or Mother hear you say that, Merlin that would be a nightmare." Rory turned to her brother and she breathed in tightly. "D-did anything happen here?" Sirius thought about telling the truth, but why worry her over something she wouldn't be able to control anyhow?

"Nah, I've behaved." He spoke, and she narrowed her eyes to the point of mimicking their mother and he groaned. "Fine, but nothing as bad...They're distracted and bragging off about you." Now it seemed odd, but the girl rolled her eyes making his chuckle.

"Hm, mother would have my ear if she heard I spoke to muggles though. It's not that odd, Hogwarts has muggle studies." He hums, already writing into his mind to take it when it's offered.

They both talked for hours on end, only due to the fact that Rory was a bit off track with the hour's difference while Sirius had turned into a night owl with the recent change of events.

"Mother claims there's a brunch tomorrow." Cassiopeia hummed, rubbing her eyes and pulling over the blanket once again. "Least it's not a breakfast, I don't think I'll be fit to handle that just yet...Night Siri." She yawned once again, and although Sirius wanted her to stay up longer. She did look like she needed the sleep, so he kissed her forehead and found himself in the room with all the silence in the world, other than his sleeping little sister's light breathing.

And a rather happy smile came about his face.


	6. ✧REGRETS AND WORRIES✧

***

Sirius was right when it came to brunch, the entire extended family came to greet Cassiopeia as it seemed to be the life of the party to hear that she was accepted into Salem. However, her cousins all were still in Hogwarts given that it was only November, coming Christmas it will be a different story.

But just as she had come, she was set to leave...And seemed like that's how Sirius and Regulus were seeing her for, just a week at a time divided by the many coming a months. Only to be held with a letter and a gaining interest to return home for the summer.

The arguments were all that strong, but Sirius found himself in need to keep occupied. So he told his mother he wanted to surprise Rory by learning the German language. Neither parent saw any faults, and thus, both Regulus and Sirius were proud to have learned quite a bit of conversational German coming in the few months.

And perhaps when Cassiopeia was set to return in June, they would both be fluent.

Their father had left just moments ago to return with their sister, having Sirius and Regulus wait at the steps. Both keeping their eyes on the door in preparation. "Rory said she bought gifts," Regulus stated, and Sirius chuckled. The eldest didn't want anything more than his sister to come in through the door.

So when her bright smile come into the glum being that is Grimmauld Place, both her brothers stood at attention and tilted their heads down.

Aurora came in front of them, did a very polite curtsy, only to follow with Sirius saying in a very adorable accent: "Komm, der tee ist fertig." [Come, your tea is finished]

The girl's eyes lit up in the instant as she turned around to look about.

"W-Wirklich? Hast due Deutsch gelernt?" [R-really? Have you learned German?] 

She breathed, and Regulus too held a proud smile and stated: "Sieh nicht so überrascht aus." [Don't act so suprised}

She held her giggling behind her hands and was forced into a hug while their parents went about for prepping a late lunch.

"We're still learning Rory," Regulus whispered into her stomach, making her look at Sirius. "Hm? And where did this come about, I remember begging for you to learn." Sirius shrugged, kissing her cheek and bringing her into his own hold now.

"Bored. What can I say?" She kissed his cheek in response before they all were called into the other room. And for what seemed like a lifetime for Sirius, it finally time for Cassiopeia to stay home for the summer...Only, it was about to get a whole lot worse for wear.

Something clicked into their father, whether it be the pressures of upholding traditions, or the Dark Lord's orders...Or even the views on how he treats his daughters. Others were looking as to why she had been gifted with such an intelligent mind but the other two lacked it.

Had there been a school for wizards he wasn't entirely sure if Sirius would be granted permission to even make general entry. But all this made the fire whiskey permitted into stay into his veins for more than a few days of the week.

Usually, he'd stay in his study and drink by himself, or find himself given a nightcap from one of his mates at another manner. However, this night in particular had Walburg off with her nieces to prepare Aurora's birthday in the following month.

Rory on the other hand was mindlessly reading out in the library, smiling about being able to read about a bit more upgraded topics now that she wouldn't have to consult a dictionary every time a word was too long or too strange for a definition in her mind. However, it had been a long day. Sirius and Rabastan had dared her to go on their brooms and it had ended with the promise of gifting her one for her birthday for them all to race on.

Even if the three wouldn't be able to take it to Hogwarts, they would be able to practice anyhow.

With that in mind, Cassi fell soundly asleep in the library. Which just so happened to be the room Orion needed a book from as well, to find that his daughter was sleeping brought a smile to his face...Until he saw the damage that had been done to a priceless family heirloom one of their accessories had written.

He snatched the book from her hold making her gasp as she was suddenly awake. "Cassiopeia I have told you countless time!" Orion yelled, his thunderous voice having both the brothers shoot up in attention as to what happened.

"What was Rory doing?" 

"She-she...reading? She was just reading." Regulus offered, and it had them both rushing to see what had happened. But it was too late, Rory was stricken and on the floor. Her hand onto her cheek and her tears staining so very loudly to her cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry f-father I—" He continued to yell, saying hurtful and vile things to his own daughter. 

"Had you been a boy..." Was one of the worst, as it pledged Rory's mind from then on, the poor girl was careful from then on. Not daring to touch the library, not daring to touch a thing.

***

Orion had no recollection of harming his daughter, but the weary glances his children had given him were all to questionable.

No longer had Aurora greeted him with a smile when he'd returned home, and he thought this a phase. Considering he had been warned countless time over from his in-laws, who raised three girls that it was bound to happen eventually.

However, when Aurora had gone off to bed that night. She laid awake, clutching to her swallow cheek to where her father had stricken. Only for Sirius to knock on the door with Regulus close behind.

"Rory? Are you awake?" The youngest asked, and that only lead to her trying to drown out her sobs into her pillow. They were still vocal, and audible to the brothers. However, she had locked the door.

Sirius had an idea, he slowly emerged his wand from his side as his father wanted him to get used to the idea of having it on him. But it took him a second to figure out the spell to unlock it, so it was on her end, where she shot the spell from her position in bed, allowing the door to creak open.

Regulus ran in first, jumping into the bed and clinging to his sister, while Sirius found himself delayed. Closing the door oh so quietly and sitting on the side, holding onto Rory's hand as she squeezed it ever so tightly. "You lied...Didn't you—Saying everything was okay?" She questioned, and the lump in his throat dwelled as he only could give her a nod response. They stayed like this for a while, Sirius on the defensive, wanting nothing more than to shout at his father for screaming at Rory.

The girl did nothing wrong, she had fallen asleep with the book in her lap, and to be quiet fair. He should be grateful for the fact she even bothers with those books at hand, they're dark, darker than just the term mudblood.

It defiled even halfboods, it was all propaganda. And soon they were going to learn that there were too many different sides. Not just one or two to be involved in.

Cassiopeia felt nauseous that night and the following days after. And their father didn't seem to get the entire picture, so as Orion had requested that she played a song on the piano for him to listen to...It became all too obvious to Sirius that their father had forgotten what took place.

Instead, it was a week when Aurora looked to her mother in front of her vanity mirror and asked: "Does Father wish I was a boy?"

That, in the instant, had her mother stop her hair braiding to look to her daughter. The mother swallowed, of course she wished the same...for their daughter to be the opposite gender. But it became a blessing elsewhere, as she had caught the eye of the Lestrange family. So it worked out oh so well.

"Why do you say that darling?" Her mother responded, and the girl stiffed. Her back straightened and her eyes began to dark, obviously second guessing her initial question. "Father told me." Now it was Walburg's fury that rendered Aurora to look fearful.

"ORION!" The mother yelled out, storming into her husband's study to see him smoking a cigar and clutching a glass of fire whiskey in hand. 

"Has he said something witty?" He dwelled, eyes narrowing at the thought of what Sirius could've done wrong this time.

"No, he inherited that trait his from his father though...Why is it that your daughter asked if you wished her to be a boy." His sip was interrupted by his reaction of a cough, wiping with his personal cloth at the edges of his mouth did he look to his wife.

"I can assure you that I did not say such a thing, to Cassiopeia or to anyone—" 

"Cassiopeia does not lie Orion." They were reminded of that fact quite easily, and the man stared widen eye to the cause. With that in mind did the mother get Regulus to relay the story, having their father entirely in bouts of fringement.

 

Walburg realized what had occurred, and although she saw no faults into either equation. She had deemed her husband a hypocrite as to not wanting herself to teach Aurora anything too forcefully. Not that she ever deserved punishment recently, but this was unacceptable.

"Rory was reading a book and father was angry that it was on her lap when she fell asleep on the couch." Regulus digressed, only to be excused out of the room and to Sirius, only to find him fixing his sisters hair from where their mother had finished.

It allowed her to smile, seeing Sirius finish the braid up to their mother's standards and she smiled at the attempt. However, it left Regulus to ruin the news as he relayed what happened just mere moments ago.

Father knew. Mother knew.

Aurora closed her eyes, just wishing they could speed up the summer. But alas, it was only July, not even passed her birthday.

Orion found himself in a predicament, he loved his daughter. But that love stopped as society deemed it too actable, and nobody would want to marry a daddy's girl as it would be sort of horrific to any man she marries as they'd be their father's prize.

If he'd hear her husband was showing signs of abuse or aggression he would be unmistakingly Crucio those what hurt his little girl. But who would do it to him?

"Cassiopeia. A word." He spoke, and the youngest was the first out the door as there wasn't much one could do against their father. However, it was Sirius that stood back for a moment, eyeing his father in disgust.

Perhaps that was his own personal version of Crucio, the childlike one of disappointment. But the silence of Cassiopeia allowed Sirius to squeeze her hand once more before continuing off, past his father and to his own room. Glancing to the door one last time, but their father kept it wide and open not making this conversation a secret.

 

"Cassi, I am...I want to apologize." This sounded so fake, without any emotion that Aurora wanted to scream, although she was liked in her dorm room off in the states. There were a few fights about stolen books, stolen quills. Usually involved a quick 'sorry' before they were all alright.

But this wasn't a stolen object. This was worse.

Somewhere deep down Rory knew that it wasn't right, that it was normal. But not right. So seeing her father down back onto his knees to hold onto her hands, that flinched at mere contact, that flinched again as he held onto the same cheek he took a strike at.

"I let my anger get the best of me darling, how can I make it up to you?" He questioned, and Cassiopeia's brows narrowed, there was nothing she wanted. Nothing at all. So she unhinged the hands from his and he grew even more guilt-ridden.

"I don't want anything father." The tone she had given him was passable, she was angry but she took a inhale. 

"Will you promise?" His eyes sparked, so he fitfully agreed. Only that agreement wouldn't pass that far, as it was more than likely to happen again.

Even with the agreement did she still stay wary of her father, even at her birthday, even when he congratulated her for her Hogwarts letter. Nothing felt genuine from his daughter any longer, which he confided to his wife.

"She must learn that this is the way of life, that when she has a daughter she will more than likely have wished they were a son as well. Hopefully she won't make the mistake and make her wish vocal in a drunken rage." Walburg digressed, she too knew what occurred with Sirius, and perhaps that is what brought Cassi to be so weary.

"I would never put her under a curse." He growled, knowing exactly what his wife had been getting at. "Then let her act obedient, she is a growing woman. No longer a child." He blinked within the darkness of their room, he hadn't meant to hurt Sirius ether. But he had been so—agitated for whatever reason.

Probably a smaller reason than Cassiopeia falling asleep while reading though.

 

However, in the recent change of events...It was the morning of September first, meaning that Rory was promptly ready, travel cloak and all the important bits and bots within her trunk that was placed in the hallway on accord. She treated herself to a final bath as it would be last private and relaxed one out of the ones she'll get this coming few weeks. Instead, she was reading out in the den, but that is when Sirius leaned against the wall, and smirked with a devious tint to it.

"Got enough books in your trunk Rory?" The boy taunted, but it earned a smile to his sisters face as her eyes met up. However, they were directed to his mother as she gave him a good smack upside the head.

"I said behave! Your sister isn't to be influenced with such witty remarks!" Their mother growled, walking off once more to secure the house before they were set to depart. But the smirk never left either of their faces.

"Only if mother knew you were as witty as I." He dwelled, but she puckered her face and placed a hand to her heart. 

"Me? Witty? I'd never-" He chuckled interrupted her banter and it set them into bit of laughter. But now she rose up just the bit and placed her book beside the other, hearing from Cissy that it's a long train ride to the school itself.

"How is it that you never get—" "Don't bloody start with that, you know she warned you." His smirk rises even more, the reaction he truly wanted from her. "Alrighty then, wand?" He questioned, and she held it up proudly with a smile.

"Book...My mistake. Books?" She narrows her eyes but still gives him a sanctioned nod. "Slytherin cap?" It was then the question made her roll her eyes, it was a nuisance to already have both a Slytherin scarf as well as free attire through her trunk, but it just made her stomach all the more lopsided. As though even she knew what was bound to happen.

But the words spoken last night in a final sort of occasion did Sirius dwell that he didn't want Slytherin, that he would perfectly happy elsewhere. But the second he mentioned Gryffindor, she felt sick. The same sort of sickness that followed through at the current moment as she was reminded.

"Maybe if you wish hard enough you'll get what you want Siri, come on...I need a strong gentleman to drag my luggage." Their conversation had been interrupted by their mother who yelled at the front of the house.

He groaned but never the less did what she asked, following close behind with both. Only for their father to take Cassiopeia's, oh she surely had their father wrapped around her precious little finger now.

Rory looked towards her brother now, he was feeling same nerves and anxiety as she. Almost intertwined with one's own emotions did she take a deep inhale. "As above, so below..." She whispered, and he took her hand and squeezed. "As within, so without." He mumbled back under his breath as they hurried along to follow after their parents and brother.

It was all too quick of a journey to platform 9 3/4, but that didn't separate the hold ether sibling had on one another. Sirius had managed without her, but Regulus was off to manage the entire Black manner without ether sibling.

He had Sirius with him his entire life, even his sister. Not counting the two years where it was spaced out, but it was never just him...

"I expect a letter tomorrow sharp. Sirius, I want you to watch your sister, no funny business, any disrespect and I will have you come straight home. Is that understood?" Mrs.Black deemed, Cassi nodded her head and looked directly to her mother. But it was Sirius' "Yes Mother," That truly solicited the property of good behavior.

Their mother took little Cassi's face into her hand and squeezed her cheeks. The girl tried not to grimace at the fact but was over within the moment, all before their father took both children into his arms and agreed with his wife. Just in a different standing as to what is expected of them.

Children of the Noble House of Black. Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Merlin was Sirius sick of hearing of it, but he felt even worse for his sister. As she learned their history in Salem, that and all the rest of the worlds. And it clung, as did the certain religion, so taken the Triquetra on her finger.

"You stay bright my little light. I want a letter. Details on who your roommates are. All of it. I will not have you in a room with anyone who isn't worthy." She held in her breath and delivered the last remaining smile she could muster as she kissed her father's cheeks and took hold of Sirius' hand once more.

He was in pursuit of the train, leading himself and his sister away from the toxins that were their family. He allowed a quick wave back, but it was more intended for Regulus than either of his parents, but Aurora gave an honest gesture before following up the quick steps and into the train itself. 

It was already bustling with students, young and old.

"I suppose they don't know about Emily the—" Aurora gawked at her brother, she had confided in his about the half-blood she befriended, but now it was coming to kick her straight in the arse.

"I swear to bloody Circi if you mention that to either of them I'll tell them what you made me get you." And in that instant his eyes widened and he continued down through the train to find an empty compartment, he sat down beside his sister who he knew would adore the window seat. As it gave off more proper light for her to read, and sure enough...She already had her book in hand, a nose to it.

 

The train soon began to whistle, and the amounts of shouting and fair wells was enough to make Rory even sicker to her stomach, so she focused solely on each word before her. But stringing them along did nothing more than agitate her.

"What is it? Nervous still?" He questioned and she nodded, peering out to the countryside before looking back. "I already miss Reg, you think he'll be alright?" Sirius held his own questions and concerns back as he found it in himself to give a very convincing nod, at least it did seem like one for his sister.

After another few moments passed, their compartment opened and in popped the head of two young lads. One of which sported round glasses while the other was a bit lumpy, sporting regular babyfat.

"Alright if we join you two? Everywhere else if full." James speaks, his eyes darting between the girl and boy, and Sirius was awfully weary of whom it might be. So Cassi took the lead and offered her winning smile.

"Of course." She cheered, motioning to the seats before them and they were easily taken by both Peter and James. Although Mr.Potter was feeling the scrutinizing glare Sirius was portraying, it was only when the two introduced themselves that Mr.Black jumped in.

"Sirius." He states, clean and simple, and Aurora's eyes him delicently from behind her book only to grin to the boys. "Aurora." She stated, using her middle name among peers and students...That's what she had done in Salem and she decided from then on that she'd go with the more normal name rather than the pureblood name of Cassiopeia. 

These would be the first boy classmates she will ever have. It felt odd, very odd. But it'd be good to see all her other friends within the same boundaries, and on that note, she began to stare out the window while the mindless chatter of the boys filled the room. Of course after Sirius managed to give her the amused smirk of him knowing how much she hated her first name. Another reason why Regulus and him managed with calling her 'Rory'.

Only to be interrupted by a giggle from herself as they were discussing Gryffindor. "What's so funny?" James questioned, tilting his head only to make his glasses fall further down his nose. 

"Nothing at all, Siri said all that last night." She spoke, and it became abundantly obvious that they were indeed related.

"A-are you two twins?" James speaks, and Aurora shakes her head in that instant. "Iris twins, he's a few months older than me." Making Sirius laugh, it was almost a year, but had she been any later then he wouldn't have her sitting beside him at the current moment.

"A few months? Who was walking first?" He taunted, only for Aurora to tilt her own head and roll her eyes. "Yes, but who was reading first?" Her counter made Sirius wink in approval.

"Guess the one with the book at the moment, am I right gents?" He rallied, making the two boys share in the laughter. Only for Aurora to kick her brother in hopes of giving him some sort of pain. To be greeted with a quick white flag of surrender.

Oh it was clear to the two newcomers that either sibling loved the other dearly, said so by the smiles and laughter coming from both sides.

"What house are you hoping for?" Peter asked Aurora, seeing as how they were just discussing houses he thought to join her further into the conversation. But seeing how her face paled and the nervous biting of her lip, that perhaps she didn't want to be initiated into the conversation at all?

"My hopes really don't matter all that much." She spoke, just as she was raised in thinking, making Sirius scoff at the indictment. "Oh Rory stop with that rubbish, we'll get into Gryffindor. Shove it to mum and dad." He spoke, even adding his hand up for emphasis.

But James caught the horrific look Aurora was giving her brother, but she just settled back into a smaller setting and holding up her book. Ending her joining into the conversation as she finalized with: "If there's a will there's a way." Was all she quoted, and soon after the boys began to have an uproar of laughter. But Aurora didn't join in after that.


	7. ✧SHORT BECOMINGS✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONWARD TO HOGWARTS /*

***

"Siri, I am perfectly capable without a babysitter." She stated, but it was clear that they had lost their compartment from other shifters wanting to get a better view of Hogwarts when it comes. However, it was James who took initiation to ask alone two others to join.

Rory knew in that instant that he looked rather smitten at the redheads beauty, something she couldn't fault him for having as the girl did look very beautiful.

James was the first to introduce himself, and it left everyone else to do the same. But the conversation found it's way through and through.

Yet the name 'Evans' did not ring any bells for Aurora, she had to remember that they were in uncharted muggle-born and halfblooded territory now. Funny enough, both Severus and Lily were just that.

"Where are you heading, if you have a choice?" Sirius asked, but from the recent conversation that wasn't completely upheld, Sirius had a feeling to what the answer would be. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad... Got a problem with that?" James had heard Severus' chuckle in the instant, and Aurora's head shot up and tilted. Having Lily do the same.

"No, if you want to be brawny than brainy." Rory rolled her eyes but remained silent, something that she had learned over the summer and fairly quickly that...No one likes a smart arse.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I don't think I got a name." Aurora smiles and takes the girl's hand in a friendly shake.

"Aurora Black." And that in the instant had three out of the six suck in a breath, Sirius knew that the two boys would have something to say in terms o knowing the name, however...Severus looked to be appalled for the siding of Gryffindor by two young Black children.

"Oi, I thought you were alright mate," James spoke, itching the back of his head and almost scooted away from Sirius. But the boy laughed.

"Oh, I don't want Slytherin, a bunch of pureblooded crap if you ask me." Once again Rory deemed an eye roll necessary, thus leading to dismiss herself from the crowded compartment as it was far too...Cozy for the likes of herself, so she held her book close and continued down the narrow hallway and attempt to find an empty seat.

Only to find one in the far back. She smiled as she gave a polite knock and entered in. "May I join you? Everywhere else is either loud or crowded...Or both." The boy looked up to her with a large amount of fear in his eyes, something that she wasn't unfamiliar with, but never the less...She hadn't given a name nor surname for him to shutter like this.

However, he had yet to respond and she stood there so awkwardly. So she started to twirl her hair in nerves, why did it feel like he was staring into her soul.

"Um...Is that a yes?" She called out again, and he straightened his back and nodded.

"Er-o-of—of course." He stutters out, and she rewarded him with another kind smile as she goes to sit across from him to return to her own book and found herself at ease that it the words were being allowed to string together for the first time since the train took off from the station.

Yet it was the quick glances upwards that Remus allowed himself to take, looking directly to the girl and trying to find the same word he had left off, only to get bored and look at the mysterious girl that wanted to sit with him.

Nobody had asked since the train had started and he was prepared for the whole ride to continue with that, but the smile she had granted him just left his heart fluttering entirely. He wanted to speak to her, though he didn't know where to start or what to say.

Aurora caught on quickly as she caught him glancing up as it was easy for her to feel his gaze.

"What's your name?" She called out, making the boy freeze in the instant. "W-what?" His face turned quite red in a matter of seconds, but she merely just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Aurora, what's your name?" He looks away, completely and utterly a blushing mess as fear dripped down his body.

He's never really had to introduce himself, unless Dumbledore counted. Otherwise, his family left him isolated, and for good reasons entirely.

"R-Remus Lu-Lupin." He mustered out, and Aurora rallied through the list of names in her mind and chuckled, placing the familiarity.

"Is Lyall Lupin your father? I read his articles from time to time. Quite fascinating really, the one he did on Threstrials." She offers out, and Remus couldn't help but rise up in account with her opinion of his last name.

From there, she managed to get a bit more out of the boy. Or more so about his father's work, that they live on a Hippogriff farm, all this and that. But then the moment turned around on her. "What about your parents?" Her eyes widen and she shifts, all with a frown castrating on her face. Remus saw that as overstepping a line, he had gotten far too excited far too quickly that he dramatically thought it was the end of the friendship.

"My parents rely on the family fortune." She states, and he starts to understand the matters of that, considering his father had told him about the types of blood there will be.

But before Aurora could get another word in, Sirius had burst through the door and plopped down beside his sister. She gave him a nasty glare, especially when she found that Remus was taking this invitation of people oh too suddenly. She glared at the rest of the boys as well as it interrupted them, as well as made Remus extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you three finish scary Lily then?" She spits, turning a bit hostile, but James just shakes his head.

"Of course not, Snivillus didn't give us the chance. Merlin did you hear him, 'we best get into Slytherin'...N-no offense if you get into it of course but—" She closed her eyes and huffed, returning to her book as she leaned closer to the window.

But Remus' eyes were still on her, seeing her shrink into a tinier being due to the fact that these newcomers arrived.

"Boys, this is Remus...Remus this is Peter, James, and Sirius." She spoke, offering up a hand and a lazy eye up as she wanted him to feel comfortable, but he also had a feeling that her book was getting fairly interesting to stop at.

"Oi, why am I last?" Aurora took hold of his ear and yanked it down, making the boys howl and laughter. And when he was about to pinch her, he had stopped within the moment as she pointed her finger into his face.

"Hm, that's what I thought." She wiggled her brow, making Sirius huff. Boy was he going to tickle her when he got to upper hand.

Remus on the other hand was a bit confused, they didn't look like twins. Cousins perhaps? Their hair was unmistakably the same, as were the eyes. "Something wrong mate?" Sirius challenged, not liking what so ever this new bloke looking at his sister far too much.

Only adding the protective relative to the list of reasons Remus could only begin to predict to be. And just like before was Remus a stuttering mess. "N-no...Are-are you two related?" Aurora nods in the instant and pokes her brother's cheek.

"This idiot here is my lovely brother." Sirius poked the girl's nose and elbowed her in the side.

"I would've gone with charming. This little witch is my sister." Aurora shakes her head, but after that small bit. It seemed like Remus grew all the more comfortable as to whom he was around, but he favorited Aurora the most.

She was gentler than the obnoxious boys that she surrounded herself with.

Sirius was a bit weary of Remus, as he continued to look at Aurora over and over throughout their conversation and yet...He couldn't fault him either, he looked mighty uncomfortable, so in hopes that the boy would stop gawking at his sister. Sirius involved Remus into the conversation, making it all the more better.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade, the first years were all gathered and waited for the boats to be allowed to drift on forward. Sirius had made sure that he held onto Aurora the entire time in which they had left the compartment to when they were on the boats. And even then was he sure to a hand somewhere on her, just knowing she was beside him was enough.

Aurora merely deemed this as separation anxiety, and the both of them struggled harshly when she was away at school. The letters almost everyday proved that.

However, as the first years, all dressed up in their unmarked and uncolored robes, seemingly filed into the front doors of the Hogwarts school. Only to be greeted by the deputy mistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts...Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin..." Sirius had unknowingly started to squeeze Aurora's hand far too tightly and she reacted with a sharp nail to his skin in hopes that he would stop. Her nerves were one thing, she didn't need his as well.

"...Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup..." The Gryffindor head of house continues off for a moment to see that the other years were properly settled, and like a breath of fresh air did Aurora breath out.

Remus couldn't understand why she was freaking out, anxiety perhaps? He hadn't had the chance to ask what house she was wanting to get, and little did he know that her choice honestly did not matter.

In her mind. She needed Slytherin. And Sirius' mind, they needed any other house than the green.

"Whatever happens, whatever house we get...I am going to protect you." He states, and she smiles, but it was fake, as the pit in her stomach only growled.

And it wasn't in any sort of a hunger cry.

"As above, so below?" He whispered out, just desperate to make her smile once again. And she took a deep breath in and nodded. "As within, so without." And there the Black family trait of smirks rallied out.

Making Remus all the more confused, as were James and Peter. Who didn't know how to make out what the hell the two siblings were doing.

Had they known what happened this summer, they'd understand.

 

Professor McGonagall returned shortly after and they followed all surrounding the Black siblings. It was ideally because their names were going to be higher up on the list rather than an lower like theirs.

However, Remus started to feel the nerves as well. It was one thing to hear that your classmates will like your families, how was he meant to keep a secret from those he lived with? And now his first chance at a friend was going to be placed into Slytherin.

The first person who talked to him, befriended him and made him feel comfortable. Or tried to at least. He knew Slytherin's were prejudice, was Aurora truly like that as well?

Hopefully not, for they not only hate half-bloods and muggle-borns. But more times than not, muggles are more tolerated than half-breeds. Something Remus is unfortunately under the category of.

"Cassiopeia, Black." The name held the attention of all those she had met on the train, or more so in confusion as she shared her middle name instead of her first. But judging by the distasted look she held for split second, Remus assmued she hated it and decided for the simplar option.

So she took one last squeeze of her brother's hand and all too perfectly did she make her way to the chair, smiling at the professor before and sitting down for the hat to be placed onto her head.

Narcissa, sitting with her Head Girl badge promptly on her chest did she give an encouraging smile off towards the young girl. Yet Aurora closed her eyes. "Hmm, very smart...A chosen Salem aye? My my is that a record...Cunning and witty like your elders..." The voice of the hat carried as most of the room waited in either anticipation or boredom.

But Rory was desperate for a breath, Sirius on the other hand was praying to all the lively deities. To those that Aurora fancies herself a midnight prayer to, that she finds herself not in Slytherin. Only the debatable chose was that she was pleading with the hat to be placed with her parents.

But the hat denied that request, lasting an entire thirty seconds to follow pursuit for Sirius' begging. "RAVENCLAW!" Aurora's eyes widened, but the room suddenly bursted in applause as she continued towards the table beside the Slytherin's. Her body had almost retained the information as she sat beside one of the prefects in her house that aided her, seeing how shocked she truly was.

She turned behind her for a moment, to find her cousin who gave her nothing more than a grand smile. But Narcissa could see what was truly bothering her, even when she returned her gaze to see Rabastan.

He held it as well.

 

Had...Had she not disappointed her family?!

 

It was Sirius' turn to be called about, and he took the stage as graciously as his sister had. Only to feel the uncomfortable had a grimace at its stiffness. The hat didn't speak sweet nothingness into his ear like he heard it did for his sister. Instead, it let out a very loud and a very gut filled "GRYFFINDOR!" Before he almost took a skip in his step towards the opposite table and look destastle for the one behind his sister.

When he sat down he finally met her gaze, and he nodded. 'As within...' he mouthed, making her tearful eyes blink oh so quickly did she rush through the second line as fast as possible. '...so without.' She wasn't granted the Slytherin house, nor was Sirius.

The letter home was the only thing in mind, she liked Hogwarts. And the idea of further homeschooling or returning back to the states was...Not what she wanted, at all. She sat with her fellow scholars, the house of Ravenclaw, those with a steady mind.

Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.

So perhaps she was coming to terms with where she was placed and why, so when Rabastan had placed a hand onto her shoulder before sitting down across from her, both backs separating one another. She smiled to herself.

It drew attention to the older classmates, but they knew the tales. They've seen, they've heard, or they've spoken about Bellatrix Black before in their lives. They knew all too well who this little newcomer was related to.

Who she knew, who she liked. And it drew on all accounts as all those who Aurora sat with on the train was placed into Gryffindor.

She looked over towards Remus, who found himself smiling all the same. As he felt familiar with those around him, and that was all thanks to Aurora. So he took another look behind James and Peter, seeing her eyes were connected to Sirius or more than a moment. Making Remus elbow the boy beside him.

"Is she okay?" Lupin asked politely, and Sirius smiled, nodding and figuring nobody would amount to see the watery eyes he and his sibling both had. "She is...She will be."

That was enough to go off of as Sirius' new friends found themselves worried about their fifth member as well. Almost adopting the idea of a little sister for the likes of their brotherhood.

But it was a bit of a catch, that the muggle-born girl that Snivilus was sitting with on the train managed to get Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. The boy should have known, Aurora thought, muggle-borns don't end up in Slytherin.

But neither did she, so what does she know.

"H-hey...I'm Clementine...Clementine Bennet." Rory blinked a few times to establish the tears away to properly look at the girl before her and offer a smile. It was an instant friend, almost giving Sirius a douse of relief that she had managed to talk to someone at her table instead of playing with her food.

As the first years started going about the school, Clementine found herself hooking arms with Aurora, sensing the girl could use some cheering up. It made her smile, but ultimately didn't up to her aura just yet.

"What's wrong?" Clem managed, wanting to fix whatever nerves were hurting Aurora.

"M-my parents...T-t-they'll—" Another arm hooked to the young eleven-year-old as both pairs looked to see another girl.

"The hat chose Ravenclaw for yourself, not because you need to in a different house," Emilia affirmed, the girl smiled to the ones beside her.

"Call me Harper." Aurora swallowed and nodded, leaning on her new friends for support as they managed to go about the school for a brief tour before hurrying into the common room.

All of Aurora's life...she brought up to prepare for the green fabrics that littered the common room, only to be blessed that it was not the case. The girl was sort of sick of green, and blue well...It was an added touch. It was the color between green and red, sort of ironic now that she thought of it. Regulus will be getting the Slytherin title while the rest of the disowned would be getting nothing but the boot.

Aurora knew what happened to her cousin Andy, she was disowned because she fell in love with a muggle-born.

She was more than desperate to talk to her brother, but more so to begin the apology letter in how she managed to mess up a bloody house choosing. Her parents wouldn't forgive her, no matter how much Narcissa and Rabastan smiled as they passed.

They were laughing.

So while she hid behind her drawn curtains surrounding her bed, did she pin up a silence spell. Something she did more times than not at Salem. For some reason, Aurora found herself too into a novel that she'd scoff, or cry, or scream bloody murder at characters.

And though her friends back at the school were used to it, these new roommates would need to be warned. Tonight was just not that night.

Tonight was already littered with sadness, Harper continues to show expressive amounts of kindness as she offered to write the poor girl's letter for her.

They all had, which was immensely shocking.

But it was Clementine that really worked up the courage for Aurora, to settle down. Unpack, to find calmness before diving into something so serious.

Mother & Father,

The sorting hat must've made a mistake, that's possible, right? I am sorry that the hat placed me into Ravenclaw. It placed Sirius into Gryffindor, there must be something wrong. I am so so so sorry, maybe it was a mistake to go to Salem. The hat saw that in the moment and I couldn't help it. I kept saying Slytherin and there was nothing I could say to change it's mind. Otherwise, my common room looks beautiful, it reminds me of the constellation projector I had in my room. And I haven't really spoken to my roommates just yet because most of them have their nose in the books, it's sort of scary because they are like me.

I'm sorry.

Cassiopeia B.

Her signature made it all the more worse, would she get the boot just like Andy had? It was these impending thoughts that made the night so very challenging to sleep through, yet morning came quicker than her exhaustion had planned.

She'd need to speak to Sirius, but when? They were in unplanned different houses. Nor was it likely that Ravenclaw would be matched up in anything with Gryffindor.

Instead, she focused on going off to mailing the letter before heading to the grand hall for breakfast. She began soothing her wrist as it took more than a few times to manage a perfect letter to her parents, that and the script was getting sloppy by the end.

She didn't want her parents to find another reason to be angry.

When she looked off towards the Gryffindor table was she sort of blessed with the sight that Sirius was enjoying himself within his people, so when Aurora was dragged into a conversation she found herself smiling a bit...They had read most of the same books as herself, or their tutors had gone over just what their first year would entail.

"Aurora, turn around," Harper ordered, and it caused the girl to do just that. Rabastan had offered a smile but tapped his neck to offer appreciation that she was wearing the necklace. Truth be told it was her favorite, but she ended the bout with a quick wink before rolling her eyes.

"Know him then?" Aurora nodded, but not wanting to get into the logistics of who, what when and whatever else it took to explain their relationship. They soon found themselves comparing the turntables and the girl felt the rush of excitement. Smiling and expressing her enjoyment for which classes and hesitation in the others.

It was then that Sirius turned back to get a glimpse of his sister and how she was fairing. "How's she holding up?" Sirius turned to James for a moment and the boy huffed.

"Better I suppose, can't imagine that she got any sleep last night though." The young lab bit his lip, he desperately wanted to get a word in with her, but there were other sorts of interruptions. Announcements, directions, classmates, professors. All this and that.

However, when it came down to charms class that day. Sirius was saving a seat with his sister, it was fairly close to the front of the room. His friends surrounding where she would sit more or less, and her smile beckoned as a sign of hope.

She whispered something off towards Clem and the rest before hurrying over to her brother, he offered her a hand in the instant. The two were all the more affectionate with one another, odd never the less. To see a Ravenclaw befriend a Gryffindor so quickly, and in Flitwick's eyes he was rather curious about the nature of the relationship.

Until he was granted the benefit of seeing both of their eyes, and Merlin were they like trained copies.

Durning roll call did he notice that Ms.Black followed by Mr.Black sanctioned their family relations. The professor had their parents as students as well, not to mention the other Ms.Black's of the family as well.

Bellaxtrix, to name the worst. So to see either of them sporting different colors was an odd sighting, one of which that Professor McGonagall ignored until it came to a further issue in the coming of days.

For now, they traded timetables and it seemed sort of fitting that their crests on either paper were anything but Slytherin.

 

After charms however, they had a study hall and the boys mentioned that they were taking it in the Grandhall to get first meeting choice for lunch. So she reluctantly agreed, she'd find the library another free period.

She stayed silent for a bit as she followed them into the hall and took a seat beside her brother. Aurora found herself organizing and taking side notes on whatever thoughts she had.

"Did you write mother?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up for a split moment, 'mother' sounded so formal. Not mum? What was wrong with these two anyhow?

But the girl looked away, fidgeting with her quill. "Yeah, but it ended up being a long apology...They're going to send me to Ilvermory! I just know it! I messed up." She was being hard on herself, and Sirius gritted his teeth. Cursing himself for not thinking of anything for him to say to make her feel better.

"Did you want Slytherin? No offense darling, but I can't picture you being with those snakes. Cold hearts? Beady eyes? That's not you, you're soaring!" She blinked for a moment off towards James' direction, and a smile started to slowly appear on her face. Sirius was all the more grateful for his new mate to make his sister smile. Even if the Slytherin's were giving a watchful eye on their prized girl and the newborn traitor.

"Cissy, do you think Rory is alright?" Rabastan questioned, and the eldest of the Black family in the current building simply nodded.

"Of course, she has enough witt for all of us." Oh, the youngest of the Black daughters from that side of tree knew all too well of the arranged marriage between Rabastan Lestrange and Cassiopeia, it was possibly hilarious as she would be close sister in laws with her own cousin. Making Cissy smile to even the thought, the two were quiet the pair.

Andy and herself would joke on how they would make ridiculously adorable babies with one another as they both shared very honorable traits from both houses.

"I see she is still wearing the necklace you gifted?" She pondered, smirking behind the glass and he nodded. "She really adores it, gave it to her before she went to Salem." He responded, he was already whipped for the girl. Surely this would bloom into rather serious tension between the two sooner or later.

However, the eyes narrowing towards Aurora was all too easy to spot. She so easily looked off to the source and scoffed. "Why is Evans staring into my soul?" She spoke, and Sirius couldn't help but howl in laughter as Rory nudged him in the stomach.

"Because you're sitting with the Gryffindor's, you should be with your flock." Rory exhaled, shaking her head at the added bonus of a bird joke to rally her into a good mood. Remus on the other hand was unusually quiet, he liked to watch around in silence. And his friends already knew that he had a wicked sense of humor, but he was shy and not as outspoken as the rest.

But he did offer the girl a small smile every once in a while to get her on track and in hopes of calming her down.

"I doubt McGonagall will say anything if you want to join us for lunch." Sirius offers, only heighten the glare from the redhead strengthen at the open offer. But the girl just disagrees. "No, I'll sit with Clem and Harper." The smirk rallied on her brother's face, it was a sort of calming sanction that she was making friends.

With pureblood and a few from the sacred twenty-eight.

But it was enough to keep her in their parent's good graces and that's what matters. He didn't need to send a letter to be pummeled down to the deeper negatives, the glares from his former friends and family friends were enough to know that he was in for a rough few years.

When the girl retired for the day up into her room, a letter from Onyx had been delivered. Rather thick, and she sucked it in, already recognizing the penmanship of her mother before gently ripping open the seal.

Cassiopeia,

Dear, we aren't in any way blaming you for the fault of that god-awful bloody hat. You always remind me of my brother, your Uncle Alfred. He was in Ravenclaw you know, always a bright young lad. There is no need to ruin your studies over this fault. Not like your brother who has already managed to befriend a bunch of blood traitors from what I've heard of. You do your best to stay clear of them. Deliver that letter to your brother, your father refused for me to send a howler. Regulus is proud of you as well, he's sending a little surprise in the mail tomorrow.

Walburg B.

Aurora smiled, but then looked down to the uninvited and unfriendly note that came paired with hers. Even the way their mother had spelled her brother's name was in aggravation, the 's's slightly curved. Merlin this feels like a nightmare.

Looking to the room's clock did she realize it wasn't all that late, and she managed to hurry along downstairs only to run into an elder prefect. "Whoa slow down there kiddo, what's got you in such a hurry." Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The boy in the fifth year instantly saw the amount of nerves and struggles the girl had and offered to talk her through them, but was denied as she began to babble out everything. "My mum sent my brother a letter, it's urgent...I promise I'll be back by curfew." The prefect, Jacob Tenzen let out a smile and made it a pact to stay in the common room to wait for her return.

 

The poor girl ran to the floor in which she thought was the Gryffindor common room, and only recognized it when a few red colored robes managed to head inside the painting. Merlin have her, she didn't think this through. Perhaps she should've sent an owl? That wouldn't have been unheard of, squeezing her eyes shut did she shake her head.

Salem wasn't this stressful, classes had barely started. She was meant to be having fun, but whatever her mother had written to Sirius was going to be a storm. And she'd be caught up in the middle of it as well.

Whatever arguments, whatever they came up with to tear Sirius down would be directed towards her too. That she didn't get the house the rest of her family had.

"Aurora?" A voice popped out of the blue, she gasped and spun around. Only to be met with Remus, carrying a large number of books in hand. "A-are you alright?" Merlin had heard her calls of desperate and gifted her the boy who just so happened to be rooming with Sirius.

"C-can you get my brother? I-it's important." His eyes widened in the instant as it was the letter, knowing full well his roommate was stressing about said envelope. He tried to let out a gentle smile in hopes of easing her, but nothing but her brother would help and so he nodded.

"Of course, I'll send him right down." He said, mumbling the password. But in all fairness, Aurora wouldn't sneak into the common room anyhow. Better yet, if she knew she could've gone in and just gotten her brother herself.

 

She held herself tightly, allowing the odd glances to stay with her as she waited for Remus to tell Sirius the news. And up in the lowest tower were the said boys. They were already in a heave of trouble, something that Sirius demanded that they not tell Aurora.

Already a string of lies forming in her suit.

"Er, Sirius? Aurora's outside the common room, she wants to talk." Sirius popped up within the instant and moved along out the room and through the painting to be met by watery grey eyes.

"Let's go for a walk, comeon." He whispered, taking her hand into his and moving along to where he remembered the boys had stayed out after dinner.

As he helped her up onto the stone step for her to sit down, did she hand him both letters for him to get through. Of course it was nothing more than how their mother found out he was talking to blood-traitors, that he was a disgrace to the noble house of Black, and every time his eyes narrowed Aurora flinched.

"Wish you were in America? At least you wouldn't have to see it in person." Aurora popped her head up from behind her knees, scoffing. "Don't start with that, you know I—"

"What? What do I know? I'm nothing more than a bloody failure in their eyes Rory! What did you expect? That they'd forgive and all is well, I chose to be in this house!" He didn't mean to raise his voice to his sister, but it was too late. The damage was done, she flinched at each risen octave. But he was more than enraged, his mother managed to talk down his happiness all with ink and a quill some odd thousand miles away.

However, Professor McGonagall was making her rounds and came about said yellings. It wasn't unheard of to hear families split up under the grounds of the sorting hat.

As she came towards the scene she huffed. "Mr.Black...Apologies to...Deary me what is your name again darling?" The soft voice of the women before her did not stop the tears, but it gave something for Sirius to focus about. "It's my sister ma'am, we had a bit of family troubles. It's better now...I suppose." He spoke, looking down at the letter again but then stuffing it into his pocket. But the professor did not take that as a sign of entirely good faith.

Instead, she had called upon Professor Flitwick to take Aurora out in a private meeting, although the last thing the deputy mistress wanted to do was to separate the two. Sirius looked in need of a moment, as he had already come to the phase of releasing his anger out of his sister.

When Aurora came into the room felt a sudden wave of ease spring forth, of course in the back of her mind her brother's words were playing again. But the room she had entered was much more...Spacious. Rather than the cramped and darkness that would be the Slytherin's head of house study. Instead the little fellow offered a few sweets, so hot tea and a moment to digest all that has been placed onto the little shoulders of Mr. and Ms. Black.

But the second she voiced that she was happy in the house, he couldn't help but relax his face into a smile. "Ms—Aurora...There is a reason you were chosen for this house, your thirst for knowledge had been so overboard that it chose this of you." The young first year nodded and wiped her tear, but smiling nonetheless.

"It's not that, I love a challenge...I'm ready to be pushed I just—My mum and dad are so angry at Siri and I just—I don't know what to do." She decreed.

But Professor Flitwick could not handle that aspect, neither head of house could. It was out of their jurisdictions.

However, both turned to look to one another when Ms.Cassiopeia Black had received an owl delivering of a small package while Sirius had received nothing. They were mindful of the Black family lineage. Their reign of power and all the above that they probably wanted of their eldest son, but they were just not as planned.

 

Yet the girl knew that he parents still very much favored Sirius over her, but their frustrations lead to only an eagle plushy being sent to Aurora as a sign from her brother that he was happy for her. But she knew that he never met a letter, even in the note she had gotten was a direct order to not speak to her brother.

But that wasn't going to happen either way.


	8. ✧A RATHER SORE TOPIC✧

***

"Oi Rory! How was potions?" The girl was a bit wary of who was about, so after a quick glance she smiled to the blood-traitor. "Alright, sort of slow though. The Hufflepuffs have a hard time with—" James was snoring off and Aurora brought the book that was pressed against her chest to hide her smile.

Remus always hated when she did that, hiding away, especially when it was her smile as he wanted to see the shiny pearls that made up her teeth. It made her look beautiful, so much so that even thinking about it made his heart clench.

So whilst the boys were distracting Aurora from her daily study session with her own peers. Remus thought of all the more reasons why Aurora Black was—

The boy shouldn't be thinking these itty bitty thoughts just yet, but James as well found himself full swoop in love with Ms. Lily Evans that it couldn't be wrong, could it? He just thought her beautiful.

However, in the midst of it all, Aurora was very observant. Something one needed to be when growing up with brothers, especially Sirius. The boy was hiding himself off behind her, making himself look smaller.

Out of sight and out of mind.

"Are you feeling alright Remus?" He looked up, as he was merely staring down at his own feet. The tall boy did look fairly pale, making her pout in response to his silence. 

"I have DADA, I can walk you to the infirmary if—" He shrugs it off and Aurora didn't know what she did to offend him in any sort of nature, so she excuses himself.

It was his silence around her that she didn't like, he was loud with the boys and quiet around her. Clem stated it's because he 'fancies' her. But that word meant nothing to the girl, love meant nothing to the girl.

Her parent's love was questionable.

His ignorance of her was already subjecting her to less time with him, and he couldn't understand why. He was merely quiet. However, to Aurora that was a sign of disrespect or hate as she was brutally taught as a young child. Perhaps Remus' parents taught him that if you have nothing nice to say, then don't speak at all.

And that is what Aurora was going off of.

However, with Remus suddenly falling Ill, it was worried her but didn't issue that much of a shock considering he was pale and wouldn't eat at lunch or dinner. Yet as the months grew closer, and the lies became tainted and overlapped one another, it started to piece together...although the girl wasn't prideful of the fact that she managed to put the pieces together to know that he was lying, there was a cool underlining that she should stay out of it.

Those were her brother's friends.

 

Unfortunately, for Sirius, Christmas came far too early. Of course he wanted to see his brother, but the second he came home it had been a nightmare. His brother and sister were easily distracted by an invitation set out for tea, while their mother claimed that Sirius had an invitation to the Lestrange manner.

Aurora pouted, she wouldn't have minded seeing Rabastan this day, but she would see him sometime during the holiday as there were a few parties to attend to.

However, neither Regulus or Cassiopeia knew of what really happened that day in their father's office. Their father cursed Sirius to the point of knocking him unconscious, whistle Kreach had return him to his bedroom.

The lies began to bottle up, all in tune whenever Cassi asked about Sirius. They claimed he was still at the Lestrange manner, yet the boy was just upstairs, healing after what his father had put him through.

It came to no shock to Sirius that his parents had lied to his siblings. And he was meant to as well, smiling and saying that Rory's Raba was doing just fine.

The smirk carried on Walburg's face at the nickname the young girl had given to Rabasatin, it allowed her and her nieces to find so humor in the fact that in the coming few years they'll be married.

The idea of Cassi's children were making it all the more lovingly, yet it brought out a side of their mother that Cassiopeia didn't want to see ether. To always be perfect, to have her hair done, to smell pretty and kept up with.

It was silent for the dinner party as everyone found themselves getting ready in their own accord, however it was Sirius that was leaning against his sisters wall just watching her as she brushed through her hair.

She looked...Saddened. The boy gritted his teeth and made a small calling for her to look back.

"Everything alright?" She whispered back, but that had invited him to pick up the small little nick knack on her shelf and begin to distract himself with it. However, the second his eyes land on hers she sighed. 

"Sorry, bloody dumb of me to ask." He huffs, his anger getting the best of him as he returns back her little ball to where he had found it.

Coming over to her did he once again aid her in attempt her rediciously long hair. "You get to sport your colors, it's alright...At least one of us showed our parents proud." Rory looked to her brother and bit her lip, a sign of disagreement.

It was clear their parents loved Regulus, but he wasn't going to say that either...On account for her feelings of course.

"They have Reg to be in Slytherin, sometimes we have to remember to be our own person. Even if we don't know what we want to become." The boy narrowed his eyes down in confusion, but then popped them back up to look at her through the mirror before starting to chuckle.

"Where did you hear that from?" She smiled a bit. "The book I'm currently reading, you know Madam Pince is actually very kind when you aren't being a downright git?" Her smile blossomed into the mirror and it was then that Sirius flashed her a genuine grin. Only to result in a supported theory that their parents had done or said something to him.

"There, now you look perfect to meet your future husband." Rory began to swat at him, but their mother looked in awe once more at the two. "Since when could you braid Sirius?" Their mother questioned, and Aurora eyed them both carefully with in the mirror. 

Although Aurora was in the house of wit, Sirius still held the upper hand with being that of a big mouth.

"When Rory's arms couldn't match the length of her hair." He smartly remarked, and although the family had a bit of sanctioned laughter. Sirius felt disgusted at the way their mother looked at him. As did Aurora, the pain developed even further, making it a mistake to even come home in the first place.

Their mother soon ordered them downstairs, and it was such a pure sight to see Regulus helping Kreacher fix the tree. The two seemingly had gotten closer as it was only Regulus and Kreacher within the house sometimes, making it lonely and depressing.

But the boy made the best of it, knowing his siblings would be home soon.

"Rory look!" He pointed up to the fixture on top and she smiled. "They would pick your star wouldn't they." Sirius rolled his eyes, last year was Regulus and then hers prior before that. His hadn't been showcased in far too long.

Another obvious suggestion that his parents hate him.

"Perhaps it's the two and a half dozen detentions you already received that has something to do with it?" She looked the slightest bit in his direction, having Kreacher go off to do something else as the children found themselves finishing up.

"It was only a dozen and a half." He growled back, tugging on her hair, which responded with a very sarcastic roll of her eyes followed by a hidden giggle. However, they were meant to put on their hosting faces as they were about to become the center stock of it all.

"Rory, incoming," Sirius whispered the warning, but against his delight did Aurora's smile towards the scariest women on the face of the ether stood. "Cassi darling!" Bella screeched, her allure of sexual prowls completely ringed as she made her way over towards the youngest of the Black family.

Sirius did not like, one bit, the santanic beast anywhere near Aurora. But it wasn't like he had any choice at all. "Bella! I thought you were on a mission!" She whispered, and the eldest Black women scoffed. Running a hand to her cheek. "Oh I was, and I'll tell you all about it in due time...I see you're wearing you colors." The moment was instantly ruined as Bella had mentioned the blue pattern of Aurora's dress. But the long nails of Bellatrix Black suddenly squeezed the young girl's cheeks.

"Nonsense, they bring out your eyes much better than Green would. And most certainly red." The eldest Black child looked over in pure disgust, but Aurora kept the peace and smiled off to Cissy who was hooked at her future fiancé's arm.

The girl was a seasoned host, very good at introducing everyone and conducting a proper greeting in hopes to make everyone feel welcomed. However, when their Uncle Alfred came, he couldn't detain how excited he was to see his niece and nephews.

"Come join the Ravenclaws's have you, I bet your mother was thrilled." He teased, and Aurora politely tried to share their mother's best version of her distaste only for Sirius to scoff.

The conversation was more than private as their uncle lead the two eldest towards the balcony and smiled down to the prodigies he wished he fathered instead of their parents.

"Better than joining the lions den like I did Rory, they rather have you a raven than a lion." After Sirius had spit that sort of blandish taunt to himself she held onto his hand. It seems this sorting had not deminished their sibling bond, making their uncle smile ever so brightly at that fact.

"I am glad to see nothing has come between you two...Now I want you two to promise me, if you ever need anything. Alright? Anything at all, you owl me in that very moment." Sirius was the first to go back to hugging their uncle, while Aurora waited a moment to embrace it. Not tackle into it.

The girl knew all too well that her brother just craved someones proudness, and that was never found at home no matter what he had ever done.

Yet it was Regulus' call for dinner that allowed them to settle through the rest of the night.

Cassiopeia, the middle child that she was, placed between the both of them while chatting to Cissy who was placed across the table, whilst Luicus was beside her.

The smallest of nudges of footsie under the table is what allowed Sirius to have some sort of entertainment but it grew infuriating, especially when one of their relatives took a lousy jab at the 'Gryffindor scum' that seemed to be killing off the Death Eaters. Yet they were not named as Voldemort's followers just yet.

However, her brother had taken a stand. Against her better judgement and her foot stomping on his for him to stop. Yet he was sent to his room for being a nuisance, leaving Cassi alone with an empty seat by her side.

The rest of the table began to badmouth the house, claiming that it was an honor to continue the tradition of being in Slytherin, however Cassi sat there staring down to her plate as she struggled to keep herself contained. For it was her own mother who was throwing snips of dishonor.

It took Narcissa's clearing of her throat and a tilt of her head in the young girl's direction for Walburg to silence herself.

"Oh darling I didn't mean—" The daughter simply wiped her mouth and excused herself from the table. There was nothing her mother or those surrounding her could say to get her to come back.

Instead, she had left her cloak at the table and embrace the cold air of the night entirely as she rather suffer the chill than hear another damn word from her mother. Her eyes attempt to focus on one of the many stars surrounding her, however counting allowed her to breath easier.

Rather back in the house Regulus was left with ether side empty of siblings and Narcissa smiled off to her youngest cousin in hopes it'd give some relevance. But the argument between Orion and Alfred became loud, especially when Walbrug went into the fret.

Yet in the end, it turned to Orion wanting to make right the wrongs his wife had done. Personally the dread had him scuff his shoes a bit on the wooden floor, after striking her that unfaithful day in the summer it had been the end of how his daughter looks at him like the brightest thing in her life.

Seeing her holding herself against the balcony, shivering off a bit. He summoned her cloak from the table and came all the more closer, mumbling a warming charm as he covered it over her shoulder.

"You know I named you two after two of the brightest strain the constellation...?" Cassiopeia smiled down for a moment, it wasn't a new relevance but it allowed her to look to her father without such hatred for a moment. 

And that's all he wanted.

The affection that he was attempting to give was all that she ever wanted, but she had just turned cautious and careful of a dramatic change in his mindset. "The second ether of you opened your eyes...I knew." He proposed, adding a new detail of how he had seen them as small babes. So she swallowed thickly and continued to stay and wait in silence for the point of father coming out to talk when guests were inside.

"You know your mother doesn't mean it." Cassi held her eye roll, knowing that Sirius and his friends were gaining their influence on her. "But she'd be happier if I was in Slytehrin, and a boy..." Now it was Orion's turn to grab his daught so delicately by the cheeks.

"Do you truly believe that my little Cassi? Had Regulus come first we would've tried for a girl. Merlin did your mother want a girl." She found that hard to believe, but held in the disagreement as it wouldn't aid to cause an argument. 

Especially with her father.

Something she learned at a young age, to not voice opinions as it didn't matter. It only mattered what her elders would say.

"She's just held responsibly for how everyone in the family sees Sirius, as am I...The pressure is gaining and I fear it will only get worse." With her father's revelation, and a rather accurate prediction. It had her frown, straight up to her father.

"I'm going to check on Siri, will you tell mother—" 

"That you stormed up to your room and demanded to be alone? Of course." He kissed her forehead and she leaned into the man once more before rushing off to her room.

She had managed to figure out a very good personal gift to give to her brother, it wasn't easy, and it took a few hours and a lot of questions to her head of house. But she held it in her hands now with another small gift in pursuit before knocking at his door.

Yet the boy still held the yelling and screaming fresh in his mind, and it didn't aid how much pain he was giving himself by ripping at his hair. Tugging at it whilst his sister knocked and entered the room.

"Sod off will you. Bloody bad enough there's murderers in our living room." Aurora closed the door in the instant, but it urged Sirius to turn even further away with his back completely turned in her direction.

Yet she plopped down right beside him.

"It's nine o'clock, I think that's early enough don't you?" She whispered, handing the presents off to Sirius, and he looked wideful eyed and teary to her. Wiping his eyes did he take it with his free one and crack an attempted grin. Even if it was forced and miserable.

"H-how do you know...To make everything better?" She leaned into him for a moment and held onto his arm. 

"And how do you manage to fall apart here but not at school?" Her question to his own was the definition of their relationship. He too now leaned into her as he started to carefully tear at the gift. And it's a little lion stuffed animal, just like the one Aurora got from the family but her own house mascot.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am proud of you Siri. You're brave, that's why you were chosen for the house." He adored the gift, putting through the mangled hair of the lion as though it needed soothing, but in reality he could really go for one of his sisters good hair scratches.

But his mind looked off to the next one only to see that it's a book. Although heavily and detailed with metal outline, it was still something he wasn't really hoping for. "Oh lovely, a book." She narrowed her eyes and gave a nick forward to continue to look at it.

"Well open the bloody thing, I didn't spend all my efforts on it for nothing!" She argued and so he opened it up to the first page, only to see James' writing over and over again. Aurora had made sure to give James a copy of the book as well, seeing as how Sirius wouldn't be able to give his bud much of a gift. 

So it worked out for both.

"You...How did you do this?" She held her grin and allowed her chin to rest onto his shoulder. Tapping the book and giving an explanation that ether could be transformed into a textbook if need be. Yet her closeness wasn't enough as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing the very top of her head. "I love you Rory, I promise...When we graduate we're going straight to the freelands." As perfect as the image sounded in her head, the girl knew all too well that it wasn't going to end like that at all.


	9. ✧BLOODY PROBLEMS✧

***

Returning to Hogwarts shined a new light on the Black twins, Narcissa was relieved to see that they were bustling with energy. Especially after the holiday that they had at the manner. It was rendered one for the books in the youngest of the three sisters, however at least the negotiation of either her wedding being postponed for further notice as these claims were driving everyone mad.

Bellatrix was flourishing with her freedom and ability to follow the Darklord right beside her husband Rodolphous. While Narcissa was in a different approach, she wanted to get married as quickly as possible yet it grew strained in either her fiancé's mind and hers. Not that much since it didn't matter until she left school. Nor was she going to be as vocal as a follower to the Dark Lord, being much more content in just being a wife to Lucius

 

Aurora's head of house, Professor Flitwick shared his abided fortune for the Black girl and her brother as they were growing and shaping into their true colors quite nicely. Ms.Black was at the top of her class without much effort, and Sirius seemed to be doing well academically. As he attempts to ignore his behavioral attitude and the number of detentions that he's managed to rack up.

Even though houses standards were appointed differently.

He was happy to write her letter after the final exams and gave special mention to hopefully make life easier when they return home to the Black manner. It was a secret worry of both heads of houses to see them go back.

Either of their friend groups did not know what truly goes on, nor does Aurora . herself know the truth as to what happens when they came home, she still thinks he had gone to the Lestrange's. That the bruises were from Quidditch practice.

They were still children. A parent's promise felt like the law.

Luckily they were off at their Germany manner, which allowed a bit of nature. And it was Aurora and her two brothers laying the grass just soaking up the sun that their completion desperately needed.

"How are the boys?" She questions, leaning to look over to Sirius. Regulus thought it wrong for him to continue this talk outside of school, but tattling would result into something awful.

Even if it happened last year, he still remembered his sister's screams after her father had taken a strike to her face. And nothing will let the imagine out of his mind after seeing their father crucio Sirius until the brink.

"Dunno, mother burned the letter last time. And any owl that comes by she scares off." Rory flips off to her stomach now, her hair draping her back and through the grass. "Well give me the letters, tell James to just respond to the letters with the same owl then. Sign it as Clem or Harper." Sirius thought through the plan before jumping up, kissing her cheek again and again before going to enact the plan.

"Just you wait, next year you'll be coming with." She encouraged before pulling him close. The boy was desperate to get out of the house as well, even if Kreacher seemed to be getting less and less restricted.

***

Summer wasn't anything worth mentioning, rather a whole lot of lessons that were to be enforced as their parents couldn't manage them away at school. So it was left to the times being at home to remember what it was like, and how much of a pleasure it was to be at Hogwarts.

"Behave yourself, and watch out for your sister." Walburg digressed, and he nodded with an 'of course' as he was without a doubt going to keep his promise to the second order. Just disregard the first.

He offers his hand and Rory takes it within the moment to follow in pursuit of the train. However, she follows him into a compartment, only for James to find them barely with any time to spare.

"Oi! Mate! Why the long face!" James shouts, and Sirius' demeanor so natural and bleak suddenly turned into a bright grin. The boy turned relieved as Aurora looked to find a spark of happiness in her brother's eyes once more, Remus was with Peter trying to coax the boy into waiting for the snacks when the train began to move rather than before.

"Siri I'm going to find Clem and Harper...I'll see later?" She whispers, and he nods his own sort of confirmation as he smiles to see her go. 

"Sissy doesn't like us anymore?" James ponders, but Sirius, whom only could think of Narcissa after hearing that term. Yet once he understood James was referring to his sister he disagrees. 

"Of course she does, but she has her own friends to chat up with, now then...What's the plan?" The two began discussing what the next sort of action was for their little group they've formed. Of course Remus had been slightly more offended at the fact she hardly spent any time with them, his jealousy even lingering to the fact that he hadn't received anything more than a few letters from her over the course of the summer.

But he failed to recognize that Aurora only saw the boys as her brother's friends, perhaps James a bit more as he acted like a brother in her eyes as well. But it didn't account to Remus, he was more of a study partner when the going got tough, he found himself joining her Ravenclaw pals more times than not and to remedy the situation, he vowed to make much more of an effort this time around.

 

However, in the eyes of Aurora...the worst has occurred, her entire world had fallen apart. The end of an era.

She had started her mensural cycle.

After a long talk with the infirmary matron she was heavily relieved that it wasn't a bad thing, it was a very good thing. And in the eyes of her mother, it had made the women happier in her daughter finally growing up.

Narcissa took the situation however, in accordance with Walburg that the mother of both Cassiopeia and the boys were a bit too...Well forceful, so it was the delicate nature of the freshly graduated Narcissa Black almost Malfoy to take charge.

Not even two days later had Aurora received a small page from the girl, with advice and few tonics to choose from. It made her feel sick, especially since the importance of this inconvenience was making it rather challenging to be comfortable in a skirt most of the time.

Yet it was the sheer embarrassment as it seemed like the information was out for the whole world to know after Narcissa managed to acquire information. Suddenly Aurora wished her to be back on school grounds.

"Why is Cissy mailing you? Is it for the wedding?" Sirius questioned, gazing into the paper for a moment only for Aurora to take it away from his gaze. Merlin would she not tell her brother about the likes of her growing body.

No matter if he was older than she was, he was still a boy. And most don't deserve the luxury of knowing such a thing. "N-no...It was for er...girl advice." She managed, blushing entirely as she looked about. Remus was interested, was it for dating advice or something else in the sort?

After hearing the Black family tree Cissy sounded familiar, but not enough to place in proximity to a wedding, or why she was aiding Aurora with girl advice.

But in Sirius' eyes, it meant danger. Was his sister, his little sister looking at boys? Were boys looking at her?!

He gritted his teeth and demanded the letter, only for the girl to leave the study group in its entirety. Making Remus only dread the full moon if she was on the verge of ignoring them. She'd done it before, after Sirius hexed her as a joke and pouted a storm last semester.

***

"Siri...Could I speak to you for a moment?" She whispered after class one day, her back was straight and her lip was between her teeth. Only signing that this was indeed bad news.

"If this has anything to do with that little letter between you and Cissy I'm all ears." She shook her head but they continued down the hall for a moment, watching as most of the student body was off to lunch. But she had read some very disturbing news of last night.

"D...Do you think mother and father have chosen who we're to marry?" She asked, and it oh so perfectly stood in line in with his theory of her fancing a bloke.

"Who is it." He growled, and she tilted her head in question, confused as to what he was asking and how it related to what she asked. "I was reading a book in the library and-"

"Shocker." He interrupted, making her pout and slap him with her free hand that wasn't holding a book. "I was just bloody asking you git, I asked because I found out mum and father are cousins." It took all of a half a second for Sirius' eyes to widen to the fact that they were the product of inbreeding, although it was just factually incorrect.

"B-but that's like—" 

"You marrying Andy? Not like that will happen since she was burned off the tapestry, but I was just reading it. Mum was always a Black." It sounded even sicker when his little sister was disagreeing left and right at the idea.

However, Sirius took the opportunity to hook his arm around his sister to lead her back to the lunch room and dropped her off with her friends that giggled and squirmed. Perhaps they were looking at boys, but there was nothing to act on it just yet.

Yet throughout the day he was gagging at the idea of marrying Bellatrix, or even Narcissa. He had grown up seeing them as older sisters beside his own. There was only a small gap between Rory not being born and not. And to him, it was all too long being the only child in the house, not that he remembers but he doubts it could've been anything special.

"What's wrong mate?" James dwelled, all too easily knowing that look on his face, and Sirius chuckled. 

"My sister is odd." Remus' brows narrowed all too easily and shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think she's odd, she's very very bright." His compliment made Sirius strike a confused gaze towards Remus before dating to James. Puzzled as to what the bloody hell he was talking about. 

"Of course she's bright, I'm bright. I suppose she got a bit of me in her as well." The bits of shoving and laughter erupted, but Remus let a breath of relief leave him. His secret was almost blown.

He wouldn't be able to take the rejection or ridicule that Lily gives James all the damn day, so it was to keep in silence, that's what his books of romance had struggled to identify so there it was left. To be hidden away and hope for her attention when it would come.


	10. ✧NEW ADDITION TO THE TEAM✧

***

Aurora had been merely studying in the common room before an older prefect had come over to call her, she smiled brightly to the boy and he digresses his problem. In a shorter version with less of a ramble, the boy was asking her to try out for her Quidditch team, making her eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"Q-q-quidditch? You want me to play with—" The boy soon found out from others that she had the best experience during their flying classes and nobody dared to play with the Gryffindors and Slytherin's being as gruesome as they were against one another or just for their pride being damaged.

She licked her lips, and it was a final act of an attempt that he blurted out a good source. "We watched your brother play, you must be good as well." Her fear in failure found itself within the instant, biting her lip as this was something she truly wanted so she nodded.

But before he could get too excited she spoke: "I need to owl my mother...b-before I can join, I'm sure it'll be—" The firm nod, so the girl hurried and went to write her parents a begging bit of a letter.

Even digging deep and saying how much of a skilled player Bella was in her time of playing, as well as allowing Sirius to play. Even adding a tiny dabble of them thinking she's a disappointment and not wanting her to play as some sort of punishment.

Oh the girl could wrap her parents around her finger, but only through words. Seeing as how she was at this game a lot longer than previously planned.

The next morning she smirked in triumph and Levon was all too pleased with himself, however when he asked what position. She blanked.

Claiming to get back with an answer later she found her brother and her mates out in the courtyard only plotting another bit of trouble. Rumor has it they had planted stink bombs of all sorts in the dungeons.

Mother was not entirely pleased.

"Oi, Rory...You busy? We were wondering if—" She held a hand and stopped him in the instant. "Mother is going to have your neck if I'm roped into anything you lot are concocting, besides...I had a serious question to ask." Sirius smirks at his sister's humor, whilst everyone else let out an annoyed groan.

"You get used to it after a decade...Besides, I don't know which position I want to play for Quidditch." James stopped whatever he was doing to push past Sirius and began talking bloody nonsense that even Aurora couldn't manage to follow. But the second the heir of the Black fortune let his head back to cackle, everyone went silent.

"If you think mother or father will all you to—" Roy snorted, and Remus instantly infatuated with that little quirk managed to place it as one of his top three noises for her to hear.

"I just said that Bella had the opportunity so why shouldn't I be allowed to, come now Siri there has to be a bit of cunning in you." He smirked and tackled his little sister, only making Remus' second favorite sound on his list. Her giggles penetrated the air.

"Heard you two tried out already, what are you—" 

"Chaser doesn't sound like your cup a tea Rory." James tries to joke, but Sirius is in awe. He knew the position would be all too perfect.

"You haven't seen her throw then have you James? Think you'll do great...Although, come game time..." He tilted his head, family competition? She huffed in an agreement, as if it wasn't a daily competition to even be in their parent's pleasance of moods.

Her final bit was a smirk before heading off, shouting her platitudes before demanding each and all the bits of knowledge she could as well as talking to other people on the team.

To be quiet honest, Ravenclaw was mostly a group of readers and scholars, so the idea of a tryout was mainly a formality among anything else. They haven't won a cup in more than half a century so there wasn't much of a qualification. However, when Professor Flitwick had watched the performance of Aurora, he found his way to Professor McGonagall and proudly stated: 

"It appears that Mr. and Ms.Black will be competing against one another." That had caught the deputy mistress off guard and was entirely pleased with this little feud.

She took her sports very seriously. And Flitwick never had a reason to be proud of his own team. "Then it appears to be a fantastic match, do you suggest she has any similarities to her cousin...In the sport of course." The tiny adult could also scoff.

"Aurora Black is a very intelligent young woman, a Salem graduate. I am sure she is sophisticated enough to know the difference between sane and insane." He tutted continuing out the door, he was about to defend the girl to the end of the universe.

She was anything but evil.

The middle Black child was now faced with a dilemma, her family had bought her the newest broom. Completely ignoring the one she had been gifted for her birthday barely a year ago, however Sirius was not given a single bloody thing. So Rory found herself sending a letter to her Uncle Alfie in hopes he could order something along the lines of equipment. And he so happily complied. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the beautiful broom his Uncle suddenly gifted, and while James was gawking at it. He caught his sister smiling to herself afterward, the first game was set in a few weeks and it wouldn't be against one another. Rather it'd be against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, just to get the season on a rather calm note.

However, through all this, Aurora did not ignore the shifting changes in her brother's best mate. Perhaps it was last years suspicions, but this year they completely manifested further. He was defiantly hiding something, and she couldn't fault him for that.

She asked him, always showing concern, and while he did appreciate the attention. Other times he found himself angry for prying or snooping, either would always end in him apologizing profusely.

So when the going got tough she returned to her safe haven to look for the answer. And the answer was surely going to be found sooner or later.

***

Aurora Black stood proudly with her team on either side of her, she was excited to be up in the air. Although she was tiny in comparison to the rest of the boys on the Ravenclaw team, she's grown up with two brothers who adored to pick on her so this is no difference between the two.

James himself had never seen her on a broom before, so he watch with almost as much interest as Sirius, but it was Remus who was clutching his robes in utter fear for her. She was indeed graceful, swift, and wasn't afraid to jump off and be a bit...Reckless.

Yes, she was indeed a Black.

"She has a certain fire in her Filus, these will be a very coming year to see her truly take the field." The laughter interrupted the teacher banter as Albus showed his hindsight. "Yes, I haven't seen a prominent flyer since you Minerva." The compliments continued, and even rallied to the soon to be Marauders.

"So...We're sporting blue for your sister then?" James, smirking as it was going to be a plan every time they weren't to play with them. "Of course, red and blue!" Sirius shouted within the stands.

However the sibling banter and cheering always came with more than a bit of confusion, James didn't rightly understand it. Nor did Remus or Peter, they were all only children. Although they were attempting to bind their brotherhood to get the feeling that they've been missing.

It wasn't even near a tied game, nowhere close. Ravenclaw showed the capability of surprise and everything in the source. It made the rest of the teams anxious to see that they could hold their own.

And most of it was to Aurora Black's eagerness and damned nation.

She sported the party through and through, gaining respect and writing a very happy letter to her parents as she gained their support. Rabastan had seemingly told his parents of the game he had witnessed, that she was 'beautiful in the air' and it had their parents both pleased with the young girl as well as how their son had described her.

 

However, it was a given complain to her head of house that she was having trouble seeing. So with the guided help and a permission slip was Aurora allowed to go into Hogsmeade to get her vision checked, as it was crucial for the young girl not to strain her eyes any more than she has.

All the reading over the decades certainly did their damage, or that's what her mother was raging off about. However, it was a blessing that she picked out a frame right then and there and she left with a thick frame that pushed upwards whenever her smile rose her dimples upwards. However, it felt as though she had finally opened her eyes for the first time, not realizing how bad she had let it go rendered her the misfortune of missing out on the beautiful scenery of Hogsmead. Granted that only third years and above are only allowed to participate in these scheduled trips, but the prefect she had come down with, Fabian, was all too eager to get out of the stuffy castle and aid one of his younglings.

Especially considering the poor girl couldn't see.

It was a blessing that her parents hadn't nagged her about it, she already felt discouraged to even talk to Flitwick and remedy the situation had Clem and Harper not dragged it out of her.

When she emerged out of the small office building Fabian had just been returning from his own needed purchase, but seeing her in her large glasses made him laugh and cheer. "You've joined the true ranks!" He spoke, making her giggle and hide further into her cloak.

He knew all too well of who the young girl is, related to and otherwise. Indeed he was a sixth year and had the fortunes opportunity to see the two Black sisters in their prime. Fabian had doubt of the girl's views, whether they were her own or her family's propaganda that spread too thin.

Then again, what one reads, it's the author's control of what point of view they are able to get.

Seeing as how they weren't due back to Hogwarts for another hour he decided to treat her and go to the bookstore, the girl had undoubtedly been brought to heaven seeing the lists and titles that the store offered.

Whether it be chatting up the elder behind the desk or just running her fingers against the book bindings. The girl had enough money in her pouch to purchase the whole store if she had the whims to do so, but instead she picked out a few books of mythology. And bought a book for Fabian as a personal thank you for allowing her to come to the bookstore.

Professor Flitwick was almost expecting them to return with books as he purposefully gave them the extra time to do so, while he took note of which ones Aurora had purchased. He couldn't help but think the girl chose the best glasses for reading.

Course when she is older there would be spells to heighten her vision and return it, but as of right now she would need to remedy this.

Her goggles for Quidditch would be arriving in the mail in a day or so, meaning there wasn't anything else to worry about. And with her new ability to see she treated herself to reading in the library, sprawled with the new books that shined from Greek and Norse to Egypt mythology.

 

Remus was on the last few days before the full moon would hit, and thus it brought him to separate himself from his crazy mates and their ridiculous plotting as he needed to get the work done before it was too late.

He had seen someone in his regular spot and had almost glanced over them had it not been the way the young girl had pulled her long black hair back behind her head, he issued a smile. Knowing well enough that a conversation from her would sooth out the aching bones in his body.

"Rory?...Thought it was you." Her head popped up from behind the book and rendered a smile to the boy in front of her. In truth, he adored the glasses on her and relayed a number of compliments. Only for her to place them at the top of her head to look at him completely.

"Thanks Rem, they still feel a bit odd...I'm trying to work up in telling Siri." She pouts knowing full well it was going to become a reality once dinner came and he saw them.

It wasn't that she had to wear them all the time, but it defiantly aided her headache.

 

When it came time to head to the grand hall for dinner it took some convincing to get the girl up and moving. And it was all with proper clause considering Sirius couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter which pushed her close to tears and sent him a rather nasty jinx in response. 

She shrieks out a counter cause of: "Your a nasty bloody git, I don't see you laughing at James!" It was cold for him to do it, which he realized far too late as he attempted to reach out to his little sister, only for her to flinch and storm away from where they were going towards the same place.

That anger, that flinch, it hurt more than words or a jinx could've managed. Her walking away in tears was more or less the worse than anything else he could've imagined.

"W-wait Rory!" He shouted one last time, it left the rest of the boys in awe at how royally the brother had managed with his sister. And it caught a rather defensive Remus as he shared Aurora's fear in showing them to her brother just for that very reason.

 

Luckily, Rabastan and his mates were walking down the hall as well. Surprisingly enough he had almost missed the girl too if he didn't recognize the necklace. "Rory? You alright darling?" 

Unfortunately, she had wiped her eyes at the wrong time and that hardened the boy's heart as he demanded to know what had happened to make her cry.

Even the rest of his mates, Avery and Mcnair were rather defensive just as Remus had been.

The girl dismissed their worries and she continued off to the dorm, only to meet another boy, Fabian had offered her a smile and she broke down even further.

"He's a downright git!" She spewed, and that had left him in a confused sat as she hurried off upstairs. As a team member, and just having been with her to get her glasses did he follow her up to her dorm. Using his prefect ability to pass over the girl dormitory protective charm to knock at the girl's door.

It was then that a female prefect in Fabian's year took over the incident and merely said that Sirius is jealous of these awesome glasses.

Honestly it bothered her to high heaven, whatever possessed him to laugh at her brought down her mood. And although everyone in Ravenclaw adored them, if it wasn't Harper's nagged and demand Aurora wouldn't wear them.

Aurora still heard her brother's laughter at them, not taking into account that she loves them so much.

This bickering had stayed for longer than Remus felt comfortable with, of course she stayed and talked to him. At Sirius' downfall was Lupin's uprise, as well as Rabastan's seeing as how it gave him ample time to come into the school picture as well.

The eldest Black realized when his empty chair in Charms would stay open that he realized that he messed up, and he begged Remus to get her to talk to him. But the girl didn't acknowledge it at all.

Something he needed to fix, and soon.


	11. ✧JUST ANOTHER FAMILY ISSUE✧

***

"Someones earned their proper wings with those glasses." Aurora turned around, recognizing the voice and she turned it into a scowl. "You're about two weeks late for that joke, why couldn't you just be at least a little kind and ignore them if anything?" She asks only to get a small bop on the nose from him, causing her to narrow her brows down to his finger.

Rude.

"Because what's the fun in that? Besides, you were the one to pick those out. Mother is going to say something about them and you know it." She pouted once again and he huffed, this wasn't going in the right direction. And from Remus' notion, it would be his only chance.

"I'm sorry Rory, it's just...What happens if you're dueling and someone knocks them off? How are you going to be able to see?" She didn't realize he was worried in that regard so she just shrugs it off and winks behind the frame.

"I'm not entirely blind! Still beat your arse Siri." She growled and it was then she took a deep inhale before exhaling it just as Cissy had told her when she was feeling the stress of a semester.

"Right then, we could use your help if—" Her brows narrowed once more and she huffed a girlish pout and stomped her foot. 

"Ha, that's why you started talking to me? Lovely, how can I be of bloody service?" She spits, but the boy starts itching his head in confusion.

"Is it about the glasses?" The girl had more than enough about his oblivious nature and him seeking her out for his own enjoyment or to solve his problems. So she picked up the pace and walked off in another direction. Screw him, she thought, loudly in fact. Muttering it as she went along back to her dorm to escape him.

 

Which lead to him to turn to Remus. "Well...Is it?" Remus bit his lip, he promised he wouldn't tell Sirius in hopes of not ruining the entire season for a lot of their family.

Because the less he ruins the happier he will be and healthier he will return. Aurora never disclosed what really happened at home, and even then it wasn't that much. But it was enough to keep him quiet.

"Just let her cool down, she's been a bit peeved lately." Sirius takes the hint and follows her down the hallway yet leaves her be and continues to talk to his mates while seeing that Aurora had grouped up with some of her teammates outside a classroom.

However, James had found himself mindless in the sense that Ms.Lily Evans had graced the entire group with her presence, and although her smile was intended for Remus...As he was the politest out of the bunch. It was so bloody annoying for Sirius to see the boy gawking and drooling, so he spoke out the girl.

"Hey Evans, what's—!" He cheered, only earning a rather extensive hex in his direction. Which Aurora had caught wind of this and excused herself from the group she was with. 

"I'm sorry, what possessed you to hex my brother?" Now it was her temper against the small little muggle-born witch.

Obviously Lily was scared of the girl, the way she presented herself, graced herself in the classroom, holding a rather intensive and innovated discussions throughout the lecture. Lily inspired to be a witch of that caliber, but hearing from a third-year girl, Alice...Salem was an elite school that chose those of a different level of smart.

Whatever came with the idea of Aurora coming to this school was a questionable decision, but furthering the conversation with Alice it turned into an explanation on the Black family.

The purest of any blood out there. And very honorable to the Slytherin, so it was odd for the young girl to be in Ravenclaw, but recalling her feel and hesitation it was obvious that there were probably at home problems at the hats choosing. 

Especially for Sirius.

"N-nothing P-potter was just—" Aurora's tilt of her head made the girl scurry off further, leaving the girl the be the final one with the group once again as she changed the book to her less dominant hand. 

"Why are you such a dick sometimes?" She spoke, offering out her hand to help her brother up to his feet. But his laughter made the task all the more difficult.

***

That had been the return of sanctuary for both of the Black siblings, even when Sirius apologies once again about his ignorance. The girl might've turned sour for another moment but it was all in good favor as they were going to face her worse enemy at the given moment.

Returning home.

Aurora refused to go near the boys on the train and stayed with the girls of her dorm for two reasons. It'd be the truth when she told her parents, and talking about plans for their holiday is a rather dark topic for ether sibling.

Especially considering what happened last year.

Sirius was in another bit of panic as he had worked hard on the gift for his sister, and after what she had given him last year the group were obsessed to help him as well. And thus it was a very beautiful book with bindings and locks. The pages could be taken out and placed elsewhere as well any page drafted and place would become inked into the bindings as well.

He knew his sister's love of potion and she adoration to keep her notes together and thoughts.

As they were greeted by their mother on the platform it was a quick pop home, only to see Regulus aiding Kreacher with the Christmas tree. "Rory! Siri!" The boy cheered, running over and tackling the first of his sibling, and in this case it would be Rory.

Yet it was the fleeting tallies that Walburga was taking on her daughter, some pointers she would need once the dinner parties would continue. And after the first of holiday, Cassiopeia was awakened and given lesson after lesson of tips and tricks to how to get the attention of a man.

Something she couldn't get the grasp of just yet.

Sirius just assumed that Cassi's absence was the result of her mother giving her a lady day, or that's what their father called it anyway. But in retrospect, it was their mother sheering all of the girl's confidence away and straight down to the brim. And all for what? The affections for a boy that she rightly didn't want?

Comments on her weight, her mere adequate birthing hips, and it seemed that the only comment was that she had been 'blessed' with her mother's breasts as they were coming in nicely.

And with the umpteenth number of 'yes mother' of the hour did she take all the ridicule, all the disgust in her mother's tone. The idea she felt like a day as she was brushed and pampered up to be just like one.

 

It was when her mother told her to eat what is only on her plate and not ask for seconds that rendered her confused, why only eat that? But the question didn't come out in fear of what would happen.

So while Cassiopeia had been picking at her food and chewing slow throughout the silent second dinner home he assumed that their mother had said something rude and ruined her mood. But never would he have taken that their mother was pushing a diet on his sister.

He passed it off as her not being hungry, but her mother was not allowing her to eat more than the given amount in hopes of controlling her weight. As if it were that high, in fact, the girl had bits of baby fat still. Yet the girl played a sport more than once a week, whether it be with the boys, her team or the actual game.

But with her mother's words and tactics, it drove the girl into pits of insanity. Especially when meeting the suitors that she had to hid from her brother as party guests mother just wanted her to entertain. A few were older, or it was the group she was familiar with.

Better her than him.

Yet following the first dinner of her new dietary life, Cassiopeia had found herself looking in the mirror. Her hand rubbing up and down and feeling the given extra fat her body had toned, but once again it was just baby fat. In the coming years of adulthood would she find that her body had been given the metabolism of her father's but the figure her own mother desperately craved when she was her daughter's age.

But for now, would Cassiopeia make the unfortunate mistake of starting to skip meals. Which confused Sirius as he would hear her stomach growl, question it, and be talked at about some odd becoming she had read to silence him and his question.

She wanted to be skinny, to prove to her mother that she could be perfect and listen.

The worst bloody thing that could happen to the poor girl.

Especially when the two had returned to school, Aurora had no plate setting and would look at all the food out in front of her as a sign of weakness. But she wasn't weak, she's the daughter of the noble house of Black.

So it started with meals cut in half until once again she had started to skip said time slots to eat. The girls took it as her devotion to study, the boys didn't take it as anything. But the prefects around her were starting to get the gist of the situation, hinting an apple to the girl. Which she would gladly take, or a bit of fruit. Even the invitation to one of the three meals a day would get her to come along.

If a fellow Ravenclaw couldn't get their nose out of the book, leave it to one's stomach to be the biological clock they need to render them a time limit. Only it was at the case of worriment that these prefects wanted to bring this to Sirius' attention, but sought to fix it before straining the situation further.

Fabian had been the one to go to her brother, questing if Aurora was eating at home or if she was always like this. "I just assume she can't get her nose out of the book long enough to take a bite to eat...You think it's serious then?" For the first time in his academic career did he not follow it up with a joke about his name.

Fabian was worried about the young Black in his house, which begged the questioned as what really caused this sudden rut his sister was in.

Aurora, however, had been immensely interested in the likes of Werewolves, finally cracking her brother's best mate's secret thus reaching the pinical of offered knowledge of lycanthropy... she studied all she could, all the twists and turns. Realizing that there was no inical cure, but looking to what could help. 

Possibilities to make his life easier for him.

She recalled times where he was 'just happy to attending Hogwarts' and it blew her mind as to why she hadn't figured it out earlier.

All the evidence was there, the scars, the aura, the symptoms. It hurt her to know that the following moon was in the coming days, so she made sure to have chocolate. As it was apparent that victims of the bite hold a significant food or object towards them.

And everyone knows of Remus Lupin's addicted to chocolate.

However, as the time came the final day until Easter break the girl had been growing weaker. Her brother had even said that she should join the Gryffindor's to sit with them and eat, which caused her to 'try' more than enough because Sirius said it tasted grand.

He was a smart bastard after all.

Yet when they had returned home for the given half a week for this Easter holiday, the worst could've occurred. Of course Walburga had demanded to know if Cassiopeia was sticking to the diet, and she did see an improvement. But it was maintaining said things, yet starving herself to the point of making her baby fat disappear all too early was damning her to the worse of a mindset thing, especially in a 12 almost 13-year-olds mind.

 

As it came down to the Easter dinner, it was apparent that Cassiopeia didn't celebrate the said holiday after her time in Salem, so she did not eat the roast. Instead ate a hearty meal of fish, but only ate 1/5th of what Kreacher had prepared, all due to their mother's damning glare as Cassi had been slowly eating the given items her plate.

The girl began drinking a lot of tea, something that she had picked up from a book. Shockingly enough, it kept her energized, especially for her to keep up with the demands of class and quidditch.

With the rest of the table still eating did Walburga find herself rather proud at the fact that the girl pretended it filled her, drink fully and eat slow. Yet it didn't pass all that information Sirius had gathered. So he nudged his sister to take another portion.

Of all the times she wished for him to stay quiet, she wished it were this. "Is that all you're going to eat Rory?" He spoke in a whisper, but everyone in the house would've heard at how damned quiet it was. Cassi smiled and nodded, hoping that he would get the hint and stay silent...And wouldn't stop him from pestering her about it, yet it was Orion who had looked over his daughter more carefully.

 

Of course he was in knoweldge to her skinny appearance, but just like any man he just assumed that it was her figure coming to grace the world as she neared adulthood. 

Merlin that was a fear he hadn't thought of for a decent moment.

Yet with Sirius' ushering kick under the table that she fitful ignored, it was when he placed another piece of fish on her plate did she scowl. "Siri I'm not hungry." She spoke, lying through her teeth.

He had finally caught her.

"That isn't what your roommates say, or your prefects...Father Rory hasn't been eating enough at school or—" As Sirius addressed their father it had been quiet the revelation, his children didn't exactly speak to him unless they wanted something or he talked to them first.

But this intrigued him. Even if his wife had silenced the table.

"Cassiopeia is allowed to eat as much or as little as she wants to." Walburga spoke, but it was crucial to admit that now Orion saw the lies in his wife. Cassi refused to look at the fish now on her plate as she knew she could finish the entire entry herself if need be.

But she refused. After her mother's teachings had scared her off of the heavens and into this thin little body.

"Cassi what did you eat today?" The fear in Rory sparked up as it was her father asking now, so she swallowed and looked about. "Some tea and some fruit." Sirius looked appalled at the idea, she is hungry, so why is she being so adminate to not eat anything.

"Finish your plate." He issued, and Cassiopeia was more than confused at to what to do. With both sides tugging her did she take another bite, and then another. Although angering her mother, it settled just a bit more than what she had been craving.

Sending Sirius in a joyous mood, while his mother was burning with vengence. Thus leading to the eventful feud back and forth, bouts of slurs and 'Noble House of Black'. It felt like a long monologue as Aurora just sat at the table, hearing the issues as she snuck a few more bites of potatos before seeing what sort of madness was lying wake in the living room.

With Regulus already in front of her did she catch the beginning of their father throwing curse after curse on him. Cassiopeia's screamed matched the intensity of her brother's as she ran past Regulus and to her father. Tugging on his dominate arm to cease fire. Begging for it to end.

Only for her mother to grab her fitfully by the hair and drag her out of the room. Even with the burning desire of death, Sirius had watched from the floor of where his cheek stood and up. See how Cassi struggled at their mother's aggressive behavior.

He would take the crutiasious curse over seeing that any day.

But Orion's anger, steaming from his daughter's disappoint to the rest resulted in Sirius' losing all conscious as he soon stormed upstairs to his study...He had been a bit drunk to—More than a bit as it was evidently vacation for him as well...

In the other room, Cassiopeia had been finally let go of, yet the protests and the shouts were what solidified Walburga's last straw, thus inacting a wind up slap across the young girl's cheeks. Leaving her to fall without much balance to the floor.

"What the men do is none of your business, is that understood?!" The tears streaming down the young girl's cheek was in reaction to what she saw, dinner, the pain in her hair and the swelling of her cheeks. As her cold hand laid upon the burning redness of the impact sight did she look up to her moth, only to realize that it was indeed the devil.

"B-but Reg was watching..." She croaked out, having the mother turn to see that her youngest son indeed had seen all that transpired. But he hadn't been looking to what is going on with his sister. Thankfully.

Her devotion to protect ether of her brothers was set in stone since the very beginning. But it did not mean that there should be an ounce of forgetfulness as to who she is.

And that was just it. Who she is.

Cassiopeia was ordered to her room as her own mother left to her little corner of the house while Kreacher had been tasked to bring Sirius to his own room without having the rest of the children see him.

While Regulus continued to stand still where the rest of the family had left him. All the chaos and commotion always seemed to happen in front of him, and he wasn't kept in the dark with the amount of punishment that Sirius would get. Especially when Rory was at Salem.

When the girl had managed to get to her room she skipped the mirror. It all started because of her eating, it fueled Sirius' anger and Walburga's spite. Merlin have them all if it would continued to go back and forth like this...

And it would.

Just with Sirius sporting his own injuries while Rory had her own, it left Reg to sit in his room struggling at what to do. What he should do.

Mother and Father were off, his siblings hurt. But choosing one or the other? He struggled to contain his sobs, so when Kreacher, his closest friend since his brother and sister had gone off to Hogwarts...It left the two to get close.

The elf had ushered his own take on the fight, and the whispered for him to be quiet about all that has happened. "How's Rory?" 

"Cassotopia is in her room young master, she sleep." Regulus told him to make her some herbal tea to help her sleep, and thus it was an order for someone to follow in pursuit in the house.

 

Rory had opened her wet and swollen eyes from her reading nook to see Kreacher holding out a tray with a single tea cup and a small kettle. "Young Master Regulus says Mistress needs tea. Mistress drink tea?" Rory looked wide eyed to the elf and she nodded, rubbing her eyes and regretting it soon after as the fabric the dress had been made out of was itchy and rough against her very sensitive cheeks.

"Thank you Kreacher." The elf beamed at being praised and thanked by his young mistress that he placed it on her table and left before being caught by either of the elder Blacks.

The girl attempted to calm her shaking hands, but after countless minutes she brought both hands to it and cupped it as calmly as she could. Her body still trembling and the burn across her face still roared with hatred, to her father, to her mother...To everyone.

 

She wanted to be back at Hogwarts so desperately, to see everyone, to pretend that nothing happened. To study with Remus, to tease Rabastan while sharing the pitch...

 

Rory had stayed in that position throughout the night and well into the morning, Kreacher had come and asked her to join for breakfast but she refused within the instant and said that she wouldn't eat anything anyway.

Which the elf translated to she wasn't hungry.

It kept up Walburga's appearance and key tips on how to attract a male figure, but it made the young girl sick to the bone at the idea. 

She was just twelve for Circi sakes!

Regulus had come down to breakfast to see that he was the only child, taking all the attention to him to see neither his parents look up from their morning read nor attempt a conversation. He wanted to scoff as loudly as ever to see them act so normally, especially after what happened.

They had passed the fact that Sirius wasn't invited to breakfast while Cassi felt unwell. So with that Regulus stole a few bits of toast before heading upstairs to his brother, who had groaned at the idea of seeing his youngest sibling and hoped that it was better news than just a piece of toast.

Sirius had no recollection other than mother dragging his sister out of the room and screeching at the top of her lungs. So he nicked his head and managed to get up on very weakened legs to the closed door of their sister.

The girl had been awake for more than a few hours now, probably the first one on that end. Reading the book halfway through in hopes of being transported off and away, yet the knock had taken her out of her creative makings.

"Rory?" She sighed, shaking her head. 

"Go away Reg." She cracks, and they both knew in the instant that she had been crying. So it was up to Sirius to barge right on in and slam the door on the all too willing Regulus who hadn't even thought of making it over the threshhold. 

"HEY!" The little boy shouts off behind them, Sirius on the hand had made it his mission at such a young age to protect his sister that he stilled the second he had seen her curled up in her nook with a blanket. Obviously having slept there are not her bed.

The only offering she had was to hide the bruise that she knew peppered and pieced together on her skin. If mother saw it then hopefully she'd see the damage, yet she planted herself here and made use of the situation to read.

"Reg said you weren't feeling well, you okay?...I know yesterday was—" 

"It wasn't your fault Siri...Father—" Aurora stopped talking at the sudden anger in his expression, and as she tried to hide her gaze behind her book. Sirius had pushed it down and pulled her chin up, gently, but all the more forcefully.

It caused the bruise on her cheek to be fully visible to her brother and in the instant did his demeanor change. 

"Mother hit you." He growls, making his sister more admin ate to shy away, yet the idea of her hiding and cowering away is nothing the boy ever wanted to witness.

"Rory...W-what happened." He demanded, questioning but not making it an option for her to stay away from the conversation. "It's not the first time Siri, I'm fine—" Sirius on the other hand had gapped at this new found infermation.

Obviously he assumed that there had been rallies of screaming and yelling, especially words of encouraging fear as it made her scared to eat.

He sighs, placed down the slice of toast onto her plate before issuing off to go to his father's office. He had wanted to put some distance between him since last nights events but here he was, knocking on his study door.

"Enter." His father mindlessly spoke, his raven feather Cassi had gifted him for Christmas had swiftly continued his thoughtful sentence even when he had given mind to the person behind the door.

Sirius had calmly stomped his feet towards his father's desk in the center of room and waited for him to look. Clearly the look of disgust had been intriguing. And since Orion had woken up he lost recollection of the curse being throw last night, instead it was more of the fight that stayed.

Yet here came Sirius, babbling on about Cassiopeia, mother, him and all things that couldn't be sanctioned as he was talking too fast. So when Orion had pulled up his hand did it let Sirius breath for a moment but then restart.

"She does everything for you! She excels in her classes and you both barely bat an eye, you've already looked to Reg for him being in Slytherin!" The master of the house attempts to disagree but Sirius spewed the revolutionary detail that flung things out of proportion.

"Tell that to the bloody bruise on her face!" The boy growls, and Rory sniffs even further, knowing full well that it had been the end of it all. The end of her sanctuary hiding spot...It finally allowed Reg to come forward, and although he wanted to ignore the bruise as it looked fairly bad all things considering.

Yet the hug had been inviting, rather than Sirius' examination and dive into another fight. Their father on the other hand had ventured to her room to see Reg sitting beside her in the nook. An few old trays from this morning still lingering around, which had him call Kreacher to remove them and he ordered Regulus to leave.

Once the door had been closed did he truly see how she was reacting, weary and beyond frightful. So he sat on down beside her to intake her hand into his. Cassi's small and soft hand soon interlocked with the larger sized fingers already stretching larger than what her small paws could muster.

He whispers apology after apology, saying how proud of her he is, all the things she wished they'd say without the need of forgiveness or even the idea of punishment to begin with.

She hadn't forgotten that her father had the same sort of dealings before, in the library when all she had done was fall asleep whilst reading. 

"It's not the first time father, and I rather not see mother right now." The young girl had spoke, complete in such a monotoned voice without the normal sayings of singling 'dad'. Something he prided himself in having his daughter feel comfortable around him.

Yet the use of proper terms had made him all the more anger, the adoration for his daughter held a special place in his heart as being his only daughter.

However, her learning that acting out will cause a brutal beating is causing her to shivel up in silence. Something that Orion will not have, especially if she is to be married in the coming years.


	12. ✧PLAN IS A GO✧

***

Their parents decide to send them each a bit more money this coming time, not that they could go to Hogsmeade just yet. But there was a sort of ordering owl, and Sirius was big on ordering pranking items from the catalog while Rory would ask one of the older students to get her a new book.

The money felt heavy in the pockets of the children, and although Sirius was indeed given an allowance, it was never enough to rival Aurora's. And yet here he sat with his mate with at least a given fifty galleons in a velvet pouch, mirroring Aurora who would more or less keep this money until the end of Hogwarts.

Entering the returning feast, Aurora felt rather slumped. Her father had ordered some sort of paste to have the bruise heal faster than whatever other creation she was researching, but in reality, it just meant that the evidence vanished sooner. The only salience was when she had hope in helping Remus with his problem.

It wasn't so much a problem rather than a small inkling of a monthly span of time. It never changed her perception of him, if anything it brought things into a clearer light. So one day after Transfiguration had the young Ms.Black come to the front table to ask her professor a question.

"Professor? I had a question about animagus'..." She began, and that intrigued the elder witch due to her own ability to do so. "What seems to be the question Ms.Black? Straying so far off the syllabus it makes me have wonder what you're diving into." The girl giggled innocently, a trait she had learned from her wretch mother, appear dumb but act smart.

"Well it started with reading about some creatures, so I was wondering if another animal could detect the difference between another animal to an animagus." Professor McGonagall had tilted her head for a moment, thinking of the possibilities.

"It's a bit of a trade secret Ms.Black that once in animal form you can manage a sort of link communication. If I were to shift I can talk to Mrs.Norris the same as I talk to you." That sparked a smile into the girl's face, and whether it be a relief in the deputy mistress' as it was her and Flitwick's duty to watch out of those two, especially so soon after returning from vacations.

"So dark creatures wouldn't suspect anything?" The women shook her head in confirmation. Thus cracking the smallest joke of her wanting to talk to the Hippogriff or any other animal in the offered care of Magical Creatures classes. Luckily it was an easy scapegoat for Aurora's interest to have them coexist within one another.

As Sirius and his mates were rounding the corner to see her smiling to herself, loud enough to brighten up the boy's mood as well. "Good class Rory?" That piked up the girl's inner thoughts for a moment and she smiled to the boys. "Oh no, there's a surprise quiz...Or maybe that was just for us. See you at lunch?" She questioned, continuing off without even waiting for a response.

The group was rather confused as to what the girl was so interested in, but for Sirius it felt like a breath of fresh air to even see her acting normal. "She alright?" James questioned, and it had the Black brother scoff. 

"You kiddin' mate? She's always like that. Reading mess if I've ever seen one. Almost in competition with you Remus." Sirius teased, but Remus had been smirking ever since the brightness of her aura graced him that morning.

Just in time to feel the raging lunar effects coming into play.

However they had soon seen the likes of Rabastan Lestrange and his gang of Slytherins. Sirius couldn't help but feel that he had said something to his sister to make her so gitery, thus planting the seed of pranking the Slytherins in an up and coming sanction.

Yet Rory was doing more than just the simplistic of things at the moment, a mere second year studying the art of shifting into an animal. She needed to be careful, cautious...The threat of staying an animal permanently was something she did not want to have to tell her mother.

So it was countless hours, countless cups of coffee in the morning. Luckily one of the half-blooded Ravenclaws had provided a coffee machine charmed by Flitwick himself to aid those in his class. More so for the seventh years, but it blessed Aurora to get the added workload to be understood.

 

Aurora even had a deal with the librarian that if she were to get a pass from both the deputy as well as her head of house to sign it would she be able to take out a few books. And it just made it all the more hilarious that one of her older friends had gifted her a restricted section pass. 

Of course she allowed Remus to borrow it a few times but it was quite the thrill of finding books one might normally never be able to check out without it. These were the steps of preparation of when the two siblings would be forced to go back home, at least they would be able to take the pressure off of Regulus when it was time.

Surprisingly it had been their father, chatting up Mr.Lestrange just at the meeting point for the lot of them. It suddenly turned into a combined celebration dinner at the manner, however it was a thankful celebration as Walburga Black was preoccupied with other things.

More so with Mrs.Lestrange and celebrating with tea at the Black manner. They were raving at the idea of their eldest graduating so that they could be focusing on a wedding rather than the little dumb excepts in witch weekly.

Although Sirius found it dull, it was nice to see Regulus out in the open as well. And Cassiopeia adored the outdoor gardens of the Lestrange manner, she'd sit by the tree and read. Usually he'd sit with her but Rabastan had beaten him to the punch. He was beside her at this very moment, making her laugh and smile.

"Mother was saying a whole lot of things about him the last few days...What do you think it's about?" He pondered out loud. Sirius, being only the given 13 years of age didn't exactly suspect marriage being the prime celebration at the moment but shrugged never the less.

"They get cheerful at the strangest things Reg, he had a good game against Ravenclaw, probably boasted it to his father or something in the sort." He said, swallowing to the ice tea handed to him by the elf.

Over by the tree that was giving a mix of ample light as well as shade held all the more laughter under it's belt as Rory giggled at Rabastan's taunting. "You know I never see you over the summer, only for your birthday...Perhaps this year we could change that." The idea of being underneath the tree sparked in her head to the fullest.

She never minded his company, in reality, she adored him as one of the many male friends in her life.

"Could we keep it to me coming to your house Raba, it's dreary at—" 

"You mean the lovely elf heads? Whatever could you mean?" She swatted him once again, the boy had looked to her with the same intensity his parents had wanted of him.

This entire visitation had been to get the two together, closer, the new generations were testing the likelihood of pureblood relations that wouldn't be just based solely on blood compatibility. The trial and error of their ways was to spark at least a few children out of this forming couple, and they were going to be right in that regard.

***

Cassiopeia had a very eventful summer, it was one thing to get everything together from Slughorn's cabinets prior to departure. But here she was, swirling around the soaking mandrake leaf. Something that she would have to hold in her mouth for at least a month, but the good thing is she had a couple. Knowing full well if the moon does not show in the faithful month she'd have to restart. Which happened during the summer.

Bummed by the lack of progress, it was nice to have a calming atmosphere in the Black home. Most of which were their parents being insanely busy with matters none of the children understood.

But it made for a finally calm household, Cassi and her siblings found it pleasurable to play the countless board games, to enjoy a silent film on the projector that Cissy wanted Rory to have for her birthday.

 

They had even allowed Narcissa to take her younger cousins to go and get their supplies for Hogwarts that year. Already onto their third while Regulus onto his first.

She was proud of them, and decided that they were allowed free range to whatever gift they could want at the moment. With that Sirius and Regulus went straight to the sports shops, though Rory asked if they could get her some gloves, thus separating their path. Narcissa wanted her to have something personal, even though the idea of books were great and all. Cissy was more focused on finding the girl's sense of style, she always wore what her mother told her out of duty.

Yet here she was staring confusingly at the surrounding fabrics and plans. "Mrs.Malfoy, a pleasure to see you this afternoon how are you?" Rory had to make a double take on that, sure the wedding had already been a few weeks ago but it was confusing never the less.

"Very well thank you, this is my cousin Cassiopeia Black...She is looking to have a custom-made dress, isn't that right darling?" The girl had been blindsided, she honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl, but it defiantly came through as being a different sort of gift. 

"Why of course! Come Ms.Black why don't I take you to the drawing table and we can sketch you something." Rory had been taken right then and there to a table, being asked all types of questions of favorite color, past designs, school, personalities. Any and all forms that could transpire into a dress.

And that's when it happened. A book had been placed at the end of the table, and when Aurora propped it open for a moment she smiled. "Is this what you're drawing?" She questioned, and the women nodded. "We sell those in the front dear, drawer are you?" Aurora's brow rose and she politely shook her head. "No, but it looks interesting." She spoke, continuing to read while the women sketched out options for the dress.

So when the final reveal was shown the girl's jaw dropped. "Circi they're beautiful..." She whispered, focusing strongly on the second one, the women beamed and motioned to the book.

"I started learning on that there book, with a little practicing I bet I'll start seeing you with ideas of your own." She smiled and adored the idea, seeing Narcissa and picking up one of the newer books. Her cousin groaned at the idea of the girl finding the one book in the store but then saw that it was a designer template to find her creative outlet. So it was added to the placed order considering even Narcissa had two to buy.

When the group of cousins returned Sirius scoffed at the idea of the girl buying a book with her freedom. But it also came with the plate of her needing something to sketch with, so when it came time to drop the kids off Narcissa returned and sent her only female cousin the given gift of markers and stencils that Cissy had seen the designers use.

By the next morning the package had shown and Rory found a smile on her face, going about to draw and practice her own work as one of the first things about fashion was to find a style.

Even if she started a bit cartoony, it became easier to control her movement properly, it was something at the very least to get to stop obsessing over the given leaves.

***

When the day finally came for Regulus to go on the platform 9 3/4 as a student, he was a buckle of smiles as well as the rest of his family. Sirius was undoubtedly hesitant as at any bad thing could suddenly turn the positive aura. But nothing had, Cassiopeia assumed that it was the sense that Regulus would finally give the Slytherin house into the Black family name.

"No foolish behavior Sirius." Orion had ordered, all while bringing Cassi into a kiss. 

"Yes father, and I'll watch out for these two." Walburga suppressed the urge to smack him upside the head and curtly nodded.

The three soon found themselves into the set train, Sirius kissed Rory's cheek and went off to find his mates. "Come on, let's go find Rabastan." She spoke, and that brightened the boys face. Yet it was a very pleasant surprise on the youngest Lestrange boy to find her searching for him.

And the added bonus of sticking around the entirety of the trip. To his mates, Aurora was off limits, but the second she went to the loo to change and offered to show her brother the same the comments began.

"She's fit isn't she?" Avery started, snickering right because McClair who hummed in agreement. 

"Her arse—" Rabastan had slammed his book closed and glared at his two friends.

"Aurora is off limits, I need not remind you of that." He spoke, calmly and clearly but in reality, all he wanted was to knock a bit of muggle sense into them with a clear-cut punch to the gut.

"Off limits to all or just to us?" McClair joked, but that had his head tilt all the further, a trait he had picked up from Bellatrix mind you.

His sister in law.

"Should I remind you of who she is related to?" That nicked a sore spot in either one of their childish hearts, however the second Rory returned sporting her school skirt and the blouse that blessed the boys with the pure sight of her hips and breasts. 

Rabastan found himself at the crossfire.

"To just you two." He counted, and Rory sat beside Rabastan once more confused at what the conversation was prior but didn't ask. Mostly because she doubted she'd get the answer or the truth.

Finally arriving to Hogwarts had Aurora walked in with her Slytherin friends, paying a decent smile to Severus Snape before taking her seat with her back facing the rest of them.

"I take it our mate fancies himself a Black?" 

"Same boat as his brother then, perhaps this one will fancy him back." The two continued to buckle and sneer before the glare once again silenced them both, but it caught Severus' glance.

"She's in need of a potions partner for a side project she's working on, Rabastan, perhaps you could lend her a hand." Severus offered, seeing as how he was originally paired with her when it came to Slughorn's biddings. But that had earned him the spot, giving up his entitlement for the moment to bring Rabastan and her closer. 

"See there gents, Snape knows a winning side." He cheered, both causing a small gleam of a smile.

Just the beginning of Severus' mishaps.

 

And like all could've predicted, Regulus Articus Black had been deemed Slytherin after all of five seconds beneath the hat, as he found his footing to sit to his back to the Ravenclaw table. Smiling off to Rory before Rabastan had taken the liberty in offering him a seat.

Earning another set of points in Aurora's eyes as she beamed to the entire lot of them.

"She still wears that necklace you gave her then?" Avery questioned, only this time in the presence of her own brother. 

"Who? Rory?... She really loves the necklace, Siri took it from her once and hid it and she threw a fit." Rabastan had let his jaw drop at the small story that the little first year had revealed, his eyes sparkling as it meant something. The necklace meant something more to her as it meant something more in giving it to her.

"Think little Regulus is pulling your strings mate." The boy frowned and disagreed within the instant. "Am not. I can ask her right—" Rabastan had clamped his hand onto the boy's shoulder and shook his head.

"I believe you, dig in...The first night is always a lil odd." Reg took the advice before him and tucked in a hearty meal, all while checking to see if Aurora had been doing the same.

Whatever mother had told her was still sinking into her bones and it hurt both of her siblings to see her doing it to herself now, especially when father did nothing in the sorts of aiding the situation.

Yet tonight it wasn't even about that, at the current moment her attention was more so to her ill stricken friend. She had ordered a very beautiful watch and claimed that due to their new class of Astronomy and Divination that a watch with the tellings of the moon would aid her in the class.

Truthfully it helped to keep track of his changes, and for Aurora to do the same. The leaves needed another solid attempt, which meant for her to shrink one and place it under her tongue.

It was a trick that she didn't rightly know if it would work or not, however as she wished her brother a goodnight, it was the sudden inkling of Sirius starting to feel jealous once again.

James must've picked up on it because he threw his arm over his shoulder and started spewing random nonsense about their upcoming season and classes.

 

Remus had followed behind but was in a mess of agony of his bones shifting was becoming an issue, he'd had to shift at home this summer and although his parents were at his beckoning call. They wanted him to stay for a bit longer, however Remus knew that seeing Aurora would up his spirits, yet here he was. Only getting the weakest glance of her...Tomorrow served as a better condemner and that is what he needed, the numbing responder of it all.

Following the new rhythm of classes did the youngest Black heir actually see the hype in what Hogwarts brought. Aurora, now onto her fifth year of actual schooling had always told him of the joys of it, and yes there were a lot. But something about having to sit in an actual classroom was starting to dull in the boy's mind.

He adored DADA of course, and potions as his sister probably prepared him for the next two years in the sorts. That and he stole her notes.

Both Black son's had been at fault with that, and they took it as a secret both were willing to commit to. She had always put so much effort into everything, it was easier than going to the library.

However while Rabastan had been showing Regulus around, properties of being a third year and friend of the family did they stop at the library. "And here...Is where you will always end up find your sister." Regulus chuckled and gazed around, and just like that had his eyes planted themselves to the lone Ravenclaw with the dozens of papers off and around, as well as the given books propped up at her disposal. 

"No matter what you do she'll jump in reaction." Regulus gave a knowing nod as he already knew what to do.

It was a trick that Sirius had managed, all it took was two hands to go over her eyes to stop her from seeing anything. "Siri stop that our charms paper is due—" She turned around to see two other boys green primings instead of red. "Oh Circi have me if you're going to start doing that too Reg." Was all she muster, turning back to the loads of work before both the boys joined her.

She smiled up to Rabastan but didn't say much of anything to a response, so he didn't take it too much to heart all things considering, she never said much while doing her work so he found himself content with discussion the charms essay that he too has to complete. Even though Regulus knew it wasn't due for another day or so for his fellow Slytherin, he knew that he liked Aurora's company as much as he does.

However the girl was trapped with the two boys now, she wanted to make some progress on her Animagus status but it hadn't worked. It was the roadblock of the century as she couldn't predict when the full moon would show or in this case not have clouds in the way.

Using up so many leaves and the amount of stress on a little 3rd year was starting to dwell on her, and Quidditch season hasn't started yet either.


	13. ✧LUCKY NUMBER✧

***

It was hard seeing Remus going through all of it on his own, but one night she had snuck out...Wanting to get a few snacks from the kitchens. A secret that Sirius had told her, one of the group' all-time favorite secret, that and they were too busy counting down the days to the first Hogsmeade trip to notice Remus' sudden turn of sickness.

 

Aurora talked herself in and out of telling her brother, but what good would that do? 

He would just ask to do the same, and god forbid if she messed up herself...But her brother as well? That was something she couldn't bet on herself.

With her younger brother finally in Hogwarts as well, it was ample time to spend with him. Course the Slytherin's didn't make it all that easy for Sirius and Regulus to come together on their own. Rabastan usually could be to blaming separating the lot of them, and the eldest Black heir did not like, one bit, that slimy Slytherin near his sister for potions.

"I don't understand it, both Evans and Rory! They think those bastard are all that." Sirius diverged for what felt like the eight hundredth time that day. Remus groaned as he was starting to get aggravated, his hormones had been all out of wack and this whining wasn't working for his day either.

 

Yet it had brightened the two boys spirits that she was with her Ravenclaw friends at the current moment, making it all the more promenade for her to be approached. The girls giggled as they left Aurora with the pack of boys on their way to a study session.

"Singled out by the flock again, well we can't have that. Come join the lion's den." Aurora giggled at the idea and rolled her eyes. "I doubt birds would befriend lions but whatever makes you feel better at night Jamesie." She spoke, running a hair through the shag of his head.

He hummed in delight which only had Sirius smack him upside the head. "Thats my sister mate." 

"Oh please, like I don't see girls gawking at the lot of you." She rolled her eyes and smiled up at her brother and tried to surpass what she said.

"Yeah? What have they been saying?" Aurora closed her mouth and motioned it like a zipper. 

"Just gawks and giggles. Or in Evan's case an arrogant toerag. My personal favorite." This caused a pout in her direction as that isn't what James had wanted at all, but it had Sirius puff his chest out higher.

"Is this the truth my darling sister?" She calmly inhaled before looking off to Remus. 

"Are we still on for tonight Rem?" Now that earned a stalk from Sirius to look to his mate. "On? On for what?"

Now Rory may have been young, but she had her fair share of love and relationship stuck in the mist of a heroic adventure novel. And here she was smiling to her big brother and showing her teeth.

"A very romantic dispute on Astronomy, Remmy wanted help with the stars and you know—" 

"Oh you've found the goldmine mate, this girl probably can draw the lot of it by heart." The arm hooked around her small frame as she was shoveled a kiss to the temple.

"It's not our bloody fault that all our gifts are star related, Sirius...The brightest one of them all." She stuck her tongue out. "You heard it here first!...And she's just peeved she's named after a constellation." 

"Nah, I'll take the Queen sitting on her throne than the dog star." The others were confused of the banter back and forth and placed it as sibling teasing. But the second she kissed Sirius cheek and continued down the hall with a skip in her step.

Remus was beaming at the idea of a countdown for their study session, and it was everything that he could've hoped. She was very good at teaching him all in which he had trouble with. Especially the star patterns, Ravenclaws were known for their intelligence. But this was something that the girl had been studying this all her life.

So it struck him odd that she was having trouble with the moon and it's phases. "No...The moon is...Well 'someone told me once, don't trust the moon it's always changing...'" It had caught Remus off guard, it sounded familiar but he tilted his head in question.

"Er...I forget the author but it was a VERY good read, my friend recommended it...It was defiantly a muggle story." That caught him off guard once again, he knew the fine line between half blood, pureblood and then pureblood supremacy. And the girl before him was a clear match for the kicker.

"And who recommended you a muggle book?" 

"Mia, but Madam Pince does too. She's figured out my preferences by now, which is a blessing. But it's only learning the evenvitable when I finish the entirety of the library." That caused him to laugh, clamping his mouth shut so they wouldn't get kicked out.

"So what's this book about, not trusting the moon. Sounds like my type of read." She perked her lips and she shook her head. "It's a girl book Rem, unless you fancy yourself some lovesick melody." He shrugged once again and she smiled, dwelling into the book.

It had been the perfect leeway into hinting that she knows, or at least that she is okay with the idea. So she started dwelling into her pictures, trying to make a picture to go with the story and he took a hold of it and stilled.

It had been a girl holding the head of a wolf who had been cursed by a witch, again a muggle story as that isn't always the case.

Rory blushed at the story, the muggles feared what haunted the town but the main character found the courage and realized that it was a man. Just a man.

 

Remus was silent the entire time, but his heart swelled and shattered and reattached so many times as she told the story and explained the pictures that she drew. It made him feel slightly better. Until he croacked out the question: "What did you think of him?" 

Aurora faked being confused and she smiled. "He was really brave, he overcame from being alone and trusting her and her family for help. I liked that, they helped each other...Why you don't think should've—" 

"He doesn't deserve their help." That had struck a nerve as her lip quivered. 

"You sound as stubborn as he was." She bit back, looking back down to look at the paper before her, pretending to get aggravated at the idea of the moon.

"T-they're evil...S-she was deranged for even going near him." 

"But he wasn't evil, he had something happen to him that took over his life because he let it. But when he let Clare in he saw that he was wrong." He was left without any response and she asked a question to return back to the paper at hand in hopes of resolving the issue.

Yet when she left the library, Remus went to Madam Pince and gave the discription of the book. Not minding the strange look she gave the young third year.

The boy had finished in a few days, as it was his book of choice to read in the infirmary. He pushed through the pain and the need for sleep until Madam Pomfrey had taken the book and ordered him to drink the potion. The third year of doing this was in need of being direct.

However knowing that Aurora would never think of him as being a monster was a given blessing on his mind and made him smile every time he remembered the certain detail.

 

Rory had finally managed to get the moon to work with her this time, and pointing her wand to her heart and muttering the words did she pray silently to the goddess above that this would work, that all would not fail.

The silent tear had been worth it, especially when she had fallen to hands and knees gasping for a breath. The sound protection spell she had casted was enough to bury the hatchet, but the pain was unbearable. Would switching become nulled or was it always going to this bone aching agony?

The questions spewed threw her mind, and before long she had passed out due to the oversenses of pain. In reality her animal had connected to her soul and was binding the magic with hers.

Unknowingly her animal had been chosen as she laid on the cold floor of the Astronomy tower. Luckily she had awakened into the beginning of the first class, missing one was not abnormally so she rushed to the tower on the floor below, freshened up and managed to start getting to her second class of the day.

Of course her roommates posed questions and vocailized their concerns which she waved off saying she got distracted at the library. And what a shocking coincidence that they believed her.

However, the poor girl was tired, and shockingly enough. She was hungry, her animaguis form was shifting her body, as well as enacting with the hormones and it was driving her rather insane.

It was as thought she wanted to—no. Needed to shift into something more.

On top of that, her eyes were acting strange. Random shifts from blurry to being able to see without the need of glasses. Her senses had been amplfied, so now she was just going to brew a potion in hopes of calming the senses when they grow too much.

Slughorn wouldn't mind, he had already offered her to join his slug club which she had regretted denying the previous year. He understood of course, being so young and already being gawked at for her mind.

She didn't like the idea of being a freak of the family, the biggest fear of course.

So the need of doing this for Remus bumped that to a next level.

Yet it was around this time that his roommates were starting to understand the ongoings of his 'sickly' departures. First, it had been Peter to question it, then Sirius agreed, but it was when James noticed the scratches and bruises that it truly hit Sirius.

He's had them as well, from his parents. That is what scared Sirius Black the most. 

Himself he could deal with, but his siblings? His mates? It ended there.

He voiced his concern to James one night and the boy was confused until he understood that is what happened at the Black Family Manner over the course of Holidays.

"You don't see Rory's face start to dwindle when we're expected to go home?" Sirius dwelled that one faithful night, but he never dove in further than that. Just cussed out his parents and damned them to the roaring fires of hell and beyond.

James had questions, but he knew it was pointless to ask Sirius and it would be a bombshell to put on Rory's shoulders to ask. So he offered to always be the shoulder to cry on if either of them needed it.

 

He caught Aurora crying in the hallways a few times, she begged him not to tell Sirius as it was more of a personal manner and she was just frustrated. James did, however, know that Aurora was having trouble eating, so he offered to go to the kitchens with her and that was that.

It happened a few times and neither side said anything more to Sirius about their trips, but that didn't mean James could let it stay a secret so he told Remus. And Remus was more or less torn between telling his best mate and keeping the secret.

So he chose the ladder.

That is...Until he caught Aurora off by the window just after dinner, he knew he didn't see her there but Sirius just assumed she was off at the library. Discussing how he'd talk to her tomorrow or threaten to tell her head of house.

Remus did not want to see Aurora threatened like that so he took a seat across from her, only then did he notice she ways crying. "Rory what's—" 

"I don't understand this blood assignment." She growled, throwing the book to the floor and attempt to gouge her eyes out with her hands.

Her hormones were through the roof durning her own change, as well as just getting royally fed up with the fact that she was unable to change just yet. This build up, this anger was all fuel for her to continue.

Yet she thought she could distract herself with an elective that Professor Flitwick asked of her, giving her the small book lieu of her schedule next year.

"Only you would start worrying about a class coming next year...A-alchemy?? Rory are you mad?" She clears the tears away from her eyes as she attempts to grab the book back. "Remmy I need the book back! I have a placement test in a few—" 

"Months?" She couldn't argue with that and so she pouted, going to her feet and trying to grab it from him. But he so easily just put his hand in the air and it was a struggle for her to get it back.

"Remus John Lupin you bloody twat give it back." She growled, it suddenly stilled him. Not because of his full name being shouted, but because of the actual growl that escaped Aurora's throat. It confused both him and his wolf as he was entirely unable to place what it sounded as.

"Ms.Black did you just call me a twat?" He teased, and she pouted again. 

"I called you a bloody twat...I bet Siri would be VERY unhappy that his best mate was withholding a book from me." She spoke, crossing her arms over one another and Remus just offered to put it behind his back now.

"Well then let's fix it then, you get it back if you come to the kitchens with me." She huffed as she knew what he was getting at. So she attempted again with her arms around his back and continuing to whine and shout at him.

"Rem come on!" She speaks, only until his arms wrap around her body and pull her close. 

"You need to eat something Rory, you missed dinner and Sirius said he'd tell your head of house if you keep missing them." When she pulled away she forced a nod but kept her aura together.

 

Remus had a small dealing but didn't mind eating a second helping of chocolate cake. Otherwise it would've been rude to see her to just eat alone.

"How long were you sitting there today Rory?" She had just taken a bite of mashed potatoes so she took her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth. "About two hours." She whispered again and he sighed.

"Rory, you need to eat. If you don't how are you going to keep going and reading? You won't be able to focus if you're hungry." The young girl knew he was right but didn't want to admit it, so she eyed her best mate.

And werewolf.

"Been meaning to talk to you anyway, do you recall that book you told me about? 'Don't trust the moon'?" She smiled and nodded, mouth still filled with food, so it allowed him to continue.

"I guess I didn't understand how much Clay needed someone like Clare and her family...Someone normal to counter the—" 

"But it was never Clay's fault, he didn't know any better until they finally met. Even then he was hesitant because it wasn't something he was ever used to." She spoke, in complete knowledge that what she says is the difference between him and his wolf.

She didn't want to admit it either, but his smell was drastically different. Aligning with her theories, again and again, so she smiled up to him again. "Can...Can we keep this between you and me? I really don't need Siri yelling at me again." He nodded in the instant, that was the good thing that both James and Remus did this for her, and her smile drastically greeted him.

"Thank you, I owe you a butterbeer next Hogsmeade trip." He shook his head at the idea and she pretends to frown. 

"I'm sure Peter will love the drink then...But thank you for being my dinner partner for tonight...But I have a DADA exam to study for." His eyes popped up at the new information, usually they would get the text after the Ravenclaws so he started spewing questions the entire time before she arrived at her own tower.

"Thanks Rem...For making sure I ate tonight. Sometimes I need a good reminder." She spoke, and while he was babbling on words of friendship she had leaned up to his tall figure to kiss the bottom of his cheek before whispering the riddle password.


	14. ✧LADS CRACKED THE CODE✧

***

While the boys were beginning to understand their best mate's biggest secret, Aurora continued to struggle with all that she needed to get through to what she was facing.

She was worried that she'd have to talk to Professor McGonagall and ask if everything was alright. The senses still attempted to fix itself, and it made Quidditch a struggle. Because during the game she would and wouldn't need her goggle.

Her eyes and hearing being so indecisive that she hadn't had the best of games and it caused almost a few accidents had Fabian and her other teammates not caught her.

Even Sirius and Rabastan had the opportunity to do the same. "Rory you're bloody mad!" Raba would say, and she threw her head back and cackled the same as his sister in law.

"I could be couldn't I?" She would cheer, getting back into the grove of it all.

It was after the full moon the coming night and it confirmed all their suspicions, only they were close to a month behind Aurora. And nowhere near as tamed.

"Mate, you feeling alright?" Sirius started and Remus stilled as his entire body ached and screamed as he tried to appear as normal as possible. "Course, mum was just a lil sick is all." James shook his head and it followed with the entire lot of them doing the same and turning their attention down.

"Look, Remus...We—" Sirius attempted but the sentence couldn't fathom to words. To vocalize any bit of the matter and he groaned. James had tried as well, followed by Sirius' second attempt.

It caused Lupin a whole lot of confusion as well as darting his attention too and fro. He assumed it was just a conversation of 'if you need us, we're here' like Aurora had done beforehand.

But then it was Peter himself that blurted out the words. "We know you're a werewolf." And it had everyone in the room still and in a panic. The drastic huff that Remus had produced had the glares sent in Peter's direction finally turn to Remus.

"Ha...Ha you—You lot are a catch I'm not—Not a—" He tried to work through it with a straight face, but his place complexion was turning drastically and his heart, Merlin he was a shit liar but no one has ever just come out of the blue and out the truth.

So that's when the sobs had started, Remus had this damned image of himself of being this horrific beast, having no recollection of what happens the previous night and so he just assumed that whatever hatred he had to the wolf, the wolf returned it in the form of a retaliating slash here and there.

 

Yet the sobs had Sirius quickly work to silence the rest of the room to not hear a bit of the conversation as the boys rushed to the closest bed and to be near their mate.

"N-no...I—I—I can't—You can't know...I'm—I'm a mo-mo-monster! I'll be ki-kicked o-out." He spewed, and they all shared their disagreements to the situation, Remus, the boy who wore self-knitted sweaters with pride after learning how to knit at the age of ten. The boy obsessed with chocolate and folds his socks.

That was the same boy who turned into a werewolf once a month.

"Mate you're not getting kicked out, we're going to help you Moony. Come on. What are mates for?" Sirius stated, and that had Remus cough out a laugh. Although it sounded as miserable as ever he tackled Sirius first with the hug, then it followed with James and Peter to follow in pursuit.

"Next time Peter, don't give Moony a heart attack." That is when the taunting started as the room was filled with wolf puns and the beginning understandings of his chocolate addiction.

They learned the beginning story of how Remus John Lupin had been bitten by a werewolf at the early age of almost five years old.

It had been one of the most difficulties stories Sirius himself had ever sat through, and it wasn't a matter of hiding the book from his sister to get her to stop the storytelling, this was real. He had been so worried that Remus' parents were doing the same to him and his siblings that it threw him over the edge.

But he was happy to have been wrong, yet at what cost?

Every night for almost ten years has Remus been forced to change into a moon fevered beast. He had been the sweetest boy known the to the group, although he had met Aurora first after she stumbled into his compartment following the run-in with Snivilius.

That night Sirius had laid awake, struggling to think of anything they could do in order to help the boy. It was one thing to know, but it was another to act.

Without a wink of sleep he was due to crash and burn beside his sister in charms class that afternoon, one of which that Aurora managed to doodle on his hand for when her head of house was helping another student. "What kept him up all night? He's never a night owl." She whispered to James, and the boy shrugged.

Remus was all the more grateful that his mates were the better liars of them all, it left them to be able to do the talking while himself and Peter remain quiet.

"Dunno, guess he's not looking forward to Christmas." Aurora frowned and nodded, at the mere reminder did James see her face turn neutral all in one moment. Earning himself a jab from Remus.

"Can owl us whenever Rory, don't even hesitate." Aurora couldn't give them the benefit of looking their way as she jotted another note down from overhearing conversation on the other side of the room.

Aurora speculated that is what Remus had written down as well, and smirked at the idea. Although it had nothing to do with Remus swatting at James for his insensitive comment but more to do with Remus as a whole.

What a nice boy...That had earned him a ticket on her Christmas list.

Cassiopeia Aurora Black had a long list of friends, those in her house, her team, her brother's friends who were considered an extension. Rabastan. And a few more to count within the Hufflepuff house.

Her friendliness matched that of a Hufflepuff there was no denying that, but if one were to wrong her she would see why she was related to the one known as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yet when she was asked by a fellow team member to go and get a drink at the three broomsticks she paid no mind that he considered it as a date.

He fancied her since the beginning of the semester as most of the lads seemingly grew an understanding with their cocks. 

Or in Sirius' case, snogging half the female population.

Aurora had an inkling of what he was doing, especially when the pattern of cute and pretty half-bloods and muggle-borns began to add up.

 

This was Sirius' way to deal with the frustration of having to go home as well as not being able to help Moony. As they had started to call him private.

On the plus side, the only record of help was their start of a map, as a few first years had screamed: "WHERE IS CHARMS AND CAN I GET A BLOODY MAP?!" Which a prefect had to tell the young boy that there was no such thing as Hogwarts was a magically built establishment and it was difficult to map each and every secret passageway.

That in itself just challenged the boys to create such an object.

So with the idea in motion did they all rush to the library as they knew Aurora would be there. Out of breath, dishovleved and fighting for the seat beside her did Sirius beat out as he claimed: "I'm her bloody brother I get to sit next to her." She closed her eyes and placed her quill off to the side as her hands interlocked together.

"Before we begin I have a few questions...Is it dangerous?" James shook his head in disagreement and she looked off to Peter. 

"Is it illegal?" Because god forbid if she found herself in another predicament against the law.

"Er...Is it?" She sighed and then looked to Sirius. "Is it worth it?" 

"Of course my darling sister, we want to learn about the lovely institution we are in." She hummed and picked up her quill.

"Seems like you skipped reading History of Hogwarts our first year. What are you after then?" 

"We want to make a map." Sirius countered and Aurora narrowed her eyes before looking to her brother.

Then to the two others, the lack of Remus screamed that he didn't know or didn't approve of this idea. So she smiled, perhaps he could be of benefit for when he needs to go and shift to wherever he is off to.

"We need a good piece of parchment, big. A ruler. Invisible, maroon and black ink. A pencil and a notebook...One of you go and find the Charms encyclopedia." She ordered and Peter went to do just that as James took notes of the other sort of supplies.

"You aren't going to rear on my arse for doing this?" 

"The Ravenclaw in me is itching for a quicker way to the library. But then the Gryffindor in me wants to know the secrets of this castle. But I plan on keeping my hands clean." She spoke, in perfect reaction that Peter offered up the book and she started to skim through it as quickly as possible.

"Rory when you do that it looks like you already read the damn book." She looked up for a moment and smiled to James. 

"I read it in my first year Jamesie, any other dumb comments...Ah, here it is...Lads, I would like to introduce to you the Homonculous charm." She smiled and started taking notes and steps to take. 

First they'd need to map out the given lands, floor by floor.

She would supply all the artistic supplies and bits of the magical supplement. But they would need to dedicate the given layouts, which would make her final sketch all the more easier than following them around and everything.

Sirius desperately wanted to tell her the reasoning, not that she wasn't devoted to it. For he knew all too easily his sister would except Remus for who he is.

It sparked in his interest and his begging to Remus to tell Aurora because she would be able to help more than they would be. "The last thing I want is for Rory to know, it's bad enough you lot know...The Headmaster risked a lot for me to go to school, I don't want to cause trouble." Sirius tried to advertise her even more but James told him to stop with the constant begging. Perhaps if they asked the right questions then they could get a better understanding.

"Rory!" Sirius shouted down the hallway, the girl groaned to see the pack of idiotic lads and she smiled up to them. Her earrings flickering back, they had been little eagles Regulus had gifted to her for her birthday. They suited her greatly.

"How's the map?" She beamed, and that caught Remus off guard as he looked between the group of them. "Oi come on mate, you think we could've gotten this far in record time without this little bundle of information." Aurora slammed her foot onto her brothers, and he groaned and swore in her direction.

"Don't be an arse Siri, bad enough you embarrass me in front of my friends." 

"I'm an embarrassment now?" He took it to fake heart as he was a master of dramatics and she nodded.

"Yes! Harper won't stop talking about you playing with this one, ugh...So how's the map?" They showed her the given updates of each floor, it was a week's worth of progress but it was good enough.

"If you can get this done before we head to winter break I bet I can get it together when we're at home...Unless you lot want to—" They knew Aurora's ability to make things look better than they actually are, given any piece of homework she's ever submitted.

So she smiled at being able to help before being damned by the rest of her friends to tell all the secrets of James and her brother.

She knew quiet well what the girl population thought of her brother, and the snogging that commenced in the illwill of places.

But this map made it all the more perfect, if the boys were going to have one. So would she.


	15. ✧HARMLESS DANCE✧

***

It had been the given few weeks and the given student body was given the option of staying or returning home for the holidays. However much Sirius wanted to stay at Hogwarts there was no part of him that wanted Aurora and Regulus at home alone with their parents.

However it was very surprising to see how beautiful Aurora looked for the holiday, she was talking a lot with Cissy and sharing pieces of her sketches. And it almost gave the boy a heart attack for his sister to share their master plan. But in reality, it was a designing sketch, probably where Aurora's creature outlet escaped to.

The two of them swapping and gawking at their ideas and all that pressed for a rather large concern. They weren't at their manner this time, they were instead at the Malfoy estate. Filled with tables of food, music, decorations. The pureness made Sirius sick to his stomach as he knew far too well that the blood in this home was too deep in the carpet to clean.

Or in this case mask with festive delight, even if the peacock in the front yard was given a green charm to him.

Sirius always hated the fucking thing.

"Cassiopeia why don't you go and dance with some of the people from school." Rory attempted to hide her pout while Narcissa hid the entire expression of her cousin in general, so she nicked the girl's attention to Rabastan and his mates.

"What a wonderful choice Narcissa, you're brother will join the floor in a moment." It was then that Orion had wondered what the given pieces of paper that his daughter was showing his cousin. And was pleasantly surprised by Cassi's sudden interest in fashion and design.

"When we went to Diagon Alley, the dress she is wearing now...I simply wanted her to find her style and here we are. She looks beautiful Orion. And look at that, Rabastan has his eyes already on her." That sparked something in the father in the instant. Whether it had been a protective stance or a regretful response to tell his daughter to go and dance with someone already infatuated with her.

"Relax Orion, they are friends you know...And from my last year at Hogwarts, they had a study plan." That brought at least the given hint of a smile, but it had the father turn a watchful eye on the youngest Lestrange.

"She's isn't sporting her colors, I wonder what she would look like in green?" Rabastan had regretted telling his mates about his fancy to the middle Black heir. It was one thing to hear their comments, but when they knew that he agreed with most of them it damaged his entire working mind and to cause a daydream.

The girl had been given a very beautiful silver dress, going along with the festivities but not wearing either of her brother's houses as it wasn't her own. But his glance connected with her's and in due time he realized she was on route to him.

"Seems like she's coming to join us...Are you prepared Raba...?" Avery hummed knowing full well how he loved hearing her call him that. So when the faithful little tap on his shoulder appearances her turned around.

"Rory...Y-you are looking beautiful this evening." She smiled brightly up to the Slytherin friend. "Then would you join me for a dance then?" Once again it took him off guard, he's danced with her before but when they were younger.

And he never saw her like that.

But now with her hand leading him to floor filled with people before stopping and turning around. "I hope I didn't interrupt your chat with—" 

"They were talking rubbish, are you enjoying herself?" She nodded in delight, and thus it began the constant teasing and him determined to mess up her movements.

Sirius had caught a glimpse of this as he was talking to his Uncle, gritting his teeth and attempting to silence his anger. But it was all too easily noticed by Alffie. Sirius did not like the sickness growing in his stomach at the mere glimpse of seeing Rabastan holding his sister like that.

Regulus had joined the two males and Sirius had upped the stakes. "Reg go and ask Rory for a dance." He ordered, and although the boy was confused but did as he was told as it made lying all the more easier if he didn't know the truth.

Instead he tapped Rory's shoulder and pouted. Knowing that always worked. "You promised a dance." So the girl cups his cheek and promises the next one that follows.

Rabastan had caught Sirius' glare and knew that he had to be a bit careful on how he acted with the girl in his arms. But her pureness, her smile...Merlin her smell had always been on his mind.

 

And yet the song was soon finished and Rabastan had taken the opportunity to walk Aurora to her brother for that promised dance. "I'll find you later, we'll go on that walk." She nods off behind her with a last smile before going to take that dance.

Regulus never understood that the plan was to keep her away from the elder Slytherin of his class, so when he returned empty-handed. "Where's Rory?" 

"She took a walk with Rabastan, w-what? Why is—" Sirius groaned and explained the situation, how he didn't like Rabastan near the sister and that left Regulus in the crossfire.

"Why not? I mean I know his mates give him a lot of nagging about it but why—" That had Sirius change the entire direction of the matter, he was gaining proper information and thus settled the dispute.

Rabastan Lestrange fancied their sister. And Sirius be damned if he could ever allow that to happen.

So when it was time for the party to come to an end, Aurora returned from the porch. But it was the given whisper that he had given her, he merely wanted to continue the conversation by exchanging letters is all.

But Sirius knew all too well the cues of a man who wants more. If he ever caught them snogging he'd need the perfect spell to make sure it never happens again.

So with his own mission tonight he tried to ignore the raging fuel of Rabastan giving a small kiss to his sister's cheek as he watched her return to her family.

"See Lestrange gave you a lil goodnight kiss..." He teased, but more so in warning on her own behalf. 

"He was being polite Siri...Sod off will you." Her hiss of a reaction as she nipped his ear down for him to be leveled with her mouth.

Her brother never took her for the violent type but when it came down to it all she could be very demanding and very fierce...Cat.

If Sirius had to describe his sister's attitude in one word it defiantly would be a cat. Always calculating and somehow always managing to land on two feet while doing it.

 

By the rate Sirius was going, Aurora took to the naming of the dog star as perfectly as could be considering a mutt if anything. The way he changes from girl to girl is exhausting to even think of.

Yet they worked together harmoniously, especially when Regulus had been asleep. It was usually then when Sirius sneaks into her room, but this time they had Rory's personal fireplace while focusing on the redesign of the boy's map.

Their sloppy mess had been too much for her so she decided to restart but use it as a proper reference. "You know you never asked why we want to make this map..." Aurora had stopped for a moment and looked up.

"Sirius I have known you my entire bloody life, and after everything with your mates. I tend to stay away with the questions and just let it play out...Besides, if this gets you to stop having detentions then it works out." He chuckled and continued to throw the mini Quaffle into the air, his back had been on the floor while Aurora had her stomach planted to it.

She had been wearing Ravenclaw Pajamas as her hair had taken the better of her entire back, she had finally been able to relax. Especially with the mug of hot coco that Kreacher had brought.

 

"So what'd you and Rabastan talk about...I'm sorry, what did you and Raba talk about?" Rory scrunched her nose and shrugged. "School and the last game we played...Oh and he thanked me for the Christmas gift I got him." Now the boy really frowned as he started to sit up.

"You got him a gift? What did you get him?" The girl was taken by surprise as she shrugged and said that she had gotten his what she usually does and it struck him as odd.

"You got him bloody tickets to—" 

"Well mother and father wouldn't allow me to get tickets for you Siri...That was my first thought but then I thought you would like the other..." He'd upset her as she thought for a moment that he didn't like the gift he got.

And with her body attempting a shift and all that she looked away and started cleaning up. "Wait Rory that isn't what I meant." He spoke and she shrugs as she continued to do her task without any word.

"I'm gonna go to bed...Goodnight." She spoke, going off to her bathroom as she would hope he would leave, but Sirius had lingered in hopes of fixing the situation.

 

However when Aurora finished the face wash, but as her eyes flashed for a moment she jumped. Itching her face closer to the reflective glass as wiped her eyes again with the towel in hopes that they would go away.

But they hadn't.

This was why her eyes had been acting strange, these were her animaguises eyes coming out into her human for.

Blinking again and again, she smiled. Especially when she heard the creak of the floorboard in her room. It was Sirius still about, his cologne stinking up her nose as she was suddenly met with a sneeze.

"Bless you." He spoke through the room and she huffed. 

"I rightly remember you have a nice bed of your own Sirius." She spoke, tilting her head and making sure her eyes didn't look up as she pretended to clean her glasses.

"Rory I'm sorry I just—I hate that bloody family just as much as—" 

"As ours. Yes, you practically shout it at every rooftop of Hogwarts...Just get in the damn bed." She spoke, taking her side and shutting of the lights and enacting the solar projective before settling into her pillow.

Sirius too had joined her but found himself sitting up and looking down at her. "I don't want to hear you saying that to any bloke." She giggled into her pillow.

"Why would I want a boy sleeping in my bed?" She innocently responded and rolled her eyes at playing with her innocence. Of course she knew what sex is, especially since the Ravenclaws in her house were VERY open to their study of potions and spells to...Let's just say boost the sensations.

Yet her knowledge herself only steemed to the idea of it, her entire team was all males for goodness sakes. Most of her friends were males at that, the idea of them gawking at gals arses and breasts just proved mother's words to be correct, and a part of her still kept to the eating regimen that Walburga had set in place.

"R-right...Yeah, I was just messing you. Night Rory." She smiled to herself as Sirius shut off the last light before finding a comfortable position on his stomach, something he had always preferred even as a small child.

Aurora had a theory that Sirius has already had sex. He was older than most of the third year class so it wasn't impossible but it wasn't unlikely either.

 

However Sirius was gritting his teeth, he did not need to watch his sister out of everything. Her being clueless was one thing but now he needed to enforce that any mate be damned to go near his sister.

No matter their age, their friend status with her or if they were the nicest boy on the planet. No boy was allowed to go near her, especially Rabastan.

Most importantly Rababstan. There was just a vibe, and perhaps it was just because of his sister in law being their cousin...It was a recipe for disaster.

 

So by morning come did Sirius relay his situation of Rabastan perhaps fancying his sister and James was in a rage in his own house. Which his parents had no understanding of what he was muttering about the entire day, James Potter found Aurora Black as more than a friend. A sister as she was more or less Sirius' twin.

Looking at the two side by side it was obvious that they were related, but their cues were as if a mirror couldn't do them enough justice. Especially when Sirius started to grow out his hair further down to his shoulder, Aurora had voiced that she liked it and it reminded their of his younger years so he allowed it.

And Sirius did it because of how much it enraged his mother.


	16. ✧MIX OF POSSIBILITIES✧

***

With winter break coming to an end the students fell quickly into the swing of things once again. But Sirius was aware of each and every damn bloody member of the male population near his sister.

Whether they were studying, discussing in class, walking to class, sitting at any meal time...It was a large task that he couldn't do alone and it just so happened that James loved a good system of pranking.

Remus' discretion was that if they prank every time a boy goes near her then no boy will, thus enacting the rumor that she was just bad luck.

The werewolf felt immensely bad whenever she would help him with the constellations, considering he knew these were the only times a male companion would be granted to be in close proximity.

Aurora knew too easily of what her brother was up to, but allowed it continue as this innocent trait was too easy to play. So while she sat with Remus she was working on the map right on in public. He had seen it after the holidays but it was looking more than perfect, her creativity was screaming. However the problem was that the summer was proving to be coming closer as well as Aurora's Alchemy placement test.

She told Remus that her brother had no knowledge of her study or even thinking of taking the class. But her wording of 'I think it'll be fun', ended all thoughts on him telling his best mate.

"Rory?" He whispered, and she hummed in response. But the lack of anything following back had her look up, and seeing how much of a struggle he was having to formulate a sentence she picked up her glasses and placed it high onto her head.

"You alright Rem?" She offered back, and he sighed. Ruffling through his hair, making sure to get his bangs into his face to get the attention away from the scar that patterned on from the years of being cursed.

"Y-yeah...I just don't want you to stress over this...We can wait until after the summer." She perked her lips before gesturing a smile. 

"I'm not stressing, this is actually a really fun project...Besides, it's either this or I'd be sketching dresses for Cissy and I rather do this and tell her I was busy with school work." Remus was relieved that she wanted to help, but never needed a reason as to why she was needed.

 

Rory on the other hand knew that he was fighting himself on whether or not he should tell her the truth. It was written all over his face, but when she nicked at her ear for a moment she felt his increasing heartbeat start to stagger and it was almost painful in her reflects. 

"You okay?" She nodded and rubbed her cheek for a moment. "Allergies I suppose...Tables have turned for me to feel sick aye?" She joked and it was a stress-free environment as the girl managed to make the stars a rather joyous occasion every time.

So when Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room to see the group up and around the fireplace hovering over a book.

A book that had all the answers. As Remus came closer to see the risen smirks of his mates, but the title soon fell into view.

Animagus Terminology.

"No," Remus spoke in the instant as he rushed upstairs in a roar of furry. That magic, that idea was so unbelievably unbelievable that he tugged on the locks of his hair and panted at the idea of them attempting and something went wrong.

He loved his mates, adored them to the ends of the earth. But the idea of Rory crying as something happened to her brother because of his own dirty secret was already giving him grey hair just by the mere thought.

It ringed up the horrors his mind manifested in his darkest hours. The idea of what Aurora would think of his secret, her smile never again being in his direction, it burned him to the core.

"Mate, it's a good bloody idea." Sirius was the first to rally, all before jumping onto his bed and leaning into his pillow to look at Remus. The boy still had his head in his hands struggling to get through the ideal.

"Oi, he's not speaking for us all. We didn't talk this through." Sirius scoffed. 

"What's there to talk about, it's perfect! I'll ask Rory about it—" That caught the werewolf's attention even quicker.

"NO!... Leave your sister out of this, please...It's enough that you three know." In reality, it had been on account of four, and the given sprinkles of thier teachers.

"Remus I'm telling you, Rory won't give a bloody damn if you're an elf. She loves you." That clung to his heart as that's all he's ever wanted to hear in his entire life, as though he had been starving.

And he gobbled it all up in the minute.

"Sirius you can't tell Rory, it's Remus secret and we have to respect that...But if she starts asking why we made the map..." Remus sighed. 

"It will help to get to the Willow easier, but you guys don't have to keep bringing me to the infirmary every time either. It's—" With the boatload of dispute on this very rainy Thursday night, it crossed Aurora's mind had pondered two new ideas to add to it.

Because what is a map without a few people markers?

***

Unfortunately, the map had been collecting dust in the corner of the Ravenclaw tower as it needed proper time to solidify the spells casted onto it. With the colors, the protection spells. It needed time to bond with the parchment, and who else was patient enough to let it sit?

Remus, but that allowed his impatient roommates to have access to it as well. So it was safe on Aurora's bookshelf in the extended back was it hidden.

Aurora had already another one copied as her own personal ledger, but the boys were desperate to name the map yet nothing had ever come.

James was the one to continue pushing ideas after ideas, but nothing stuck as they were taking in their last hour of conversation before it was already summer.

 

On the train, Ms.Black had spent a quarter of the time with her friends, as well as seeing Sirius and his mates. But it was ample time to talk to Regulus who was in the same compartment as Rabastan and his friends.

Regulus had gotten used to the comments of his siblings, and Avery had sworn up and down that he'd make sure the boy wouldn't make the team the coming of years if he were to repeat any of the words.

And that kept him VERY quiet indeed.

It wasn't that they were talking ill of his sister, it was more of...Noticing strange traits that his sister hair. Like Avery making a comment of how she looked to Rabastan's hum of approval with a proud smirk. They sounded friendly never the less, however when Aurora was ever present the comments had stopped and were never told to her face.

Which sprung as odd in the boy's eyes.

The biggest two events of the summer for the Black family had been the boast of another wedding somewhere in the line of cousins or distant relatives. As well as Aurora's birthday, as it was a nice venture to have company as well as a distraction for their parents to dwell themselves in.

Sirius always assumed their harsh words were due to their rather bored and retched minds that have nothing else to occupy, thus finding relief when spewing nonsense.

 

Aurora's eating habits were getting better, but not by much. Breakfast for her considered of toast and tea, perhaps just tea at more than one morning. Lunch would be the same, or just a bit of fruit. Coming around dinner time she would finish her plate, but not in such a haste.

Pacing herself, just as her mother had told her.

But coming around midnight she could always be found searching the kitchen for a snack, Kreacher had caught her a few times and she just escaped it for making herself a bit of tea. "Kreacher I am perfectly capable of making myself a—" 

"But Mistress will be displeased with Kreacher...Please young Mistress, I prepare tea for young mistress." It was obvious very early on in her childhood that she liked to do things on her own and not have someone on hands and needs to get it down for her.

Instead she enjoyed stealing Sirius' book and talking to Jamesie. He never minded as he wanted to make sure either sibling had contact with him, so her first-year gift had come in handy on her own accord.

But judging by the past conversations it seemed like James was talking to Sirius into not telling his sister about Remus' problem. So it was good to know that they were completely aware, but on the same mention that they figured it out.

Once again a year later than she, but better late than never.

For some odd reason, Aurora was already preparing herself for her fifth-year OWLS. Whoever or however she had gotten her hands on a textbook concerning it made Sirius want to tear it to shreds right in front of her.

The girl was a nutcase, if the books downstairs didn't have dark and pureblood ordeals in them then perhaps she would've read them too.

However her newest attraction had been...Alchemy. On top of everything else that the girl has stuck in her head, it had to be the dumbest beside Divination.

"Rory what the bloody hell are you going to use Alchemy for? It's not a requirement." Aurora usually kept silent at his taunts and ignorant ordeals and she let it slide until her frustration of him bothering her for the umpteenth time today caused her to slam her book close and look him dead in the eyes.

"If you don't shut your trap this instant I will go and tell mother that you're taking muggle studies...Are we clear?" She growled, and that earned a smirk from her brother as he engulfed her into a hug as well as a sloppy kiss on the cheek before continuing off to go and talk with James. It was going to be their fourth year now, they had to up their pranks from the previous years.

On the other hand Rabastan had formulated a few plans this up and coming year, he wanted to take the Cassiopeia Aurora Black to Hogsmeade, well technically he wanted to do it long before him telling his mates the plan.

But all of them were telling him it was a bad idea, one it was his first date. And someone like Aurora was not going to be an easy bitting character.

"What are you talking about? She's never been on a date." Avery shook his head and told him that one of the older year Ravenclaws had taken her out, little do either Rabastan or Sirius know of this little secret.

Because for once, Aurora was able to keep the said secret. But there had been intel as Avery had fancied himself a given Ravenclaw and it was perfect evidence of it all.

"I'm gonna kill the bloke if he thinks for one second that he—" McNair, disagreed as he discussed that Aurora let him off easily. Perhaps she didn't understand what all that is, or so thought his friends.

"No, Sirius always complains she has her nose in the books at home. I doubt it's all non-fiction...R-right?" He after, but judging by the looks of his friends it was safe to assume that most of it was indeed all nonfiction.

Especially now, as Aurora didn't want a single thing wrong on her OWLS.

That was due in less than two years time.

Rory already had her book propped up in her compartment as she had gotten all her roommates scared for the inevitable doom that would be OWLS. Yet nobody had taken this fourth year course nor the firth year course and it was straining Aurora's mind that two years won't be enough to supplement all that needed to be learned.

The girl was combusting on herself it'd seem, so the only outlet was her weekly attempt of turning into her animagius or to work on the map. But it had hit a dead end in the summer as they needed to redo a certain level as it didn't come up quite clear on the map. That had brought Aurora to learn about James invisibility cloak.

"It's like I don't even know you lot anymore!" She gasped, being the one for the dramatics now. Especially when her brother was holding her close and continuing through the halls as they finally were at the destination.

Aurora groaned as she was so dumb to not have thought of it earlier.

"Why would we have to redo this bloody waste of space, there's nothing even—" The rest of Sirius' sentence was met with the inner palm of Aurora's right hand as she had closed her eyes and imagined her bedroom.

As her eyes returned and she looked to Sirius and then to the door before skipping all the way over too it did she smile and wink before all four of the boys had rushed and toppled into the sudden door that appeared.

However it had been almost a nightmare as he gasped at the given scene. It was her bedroom, and she twirled in the center as it was a devious game.

"Rory what is—" He had been afraid of course, especially for James and Remus if she had teleported them to the Black manner. "Welcome boys, to the 'come and go' room." She spoke, closing her eyes as her given room disappeared and the normality of the room shifted to a very tall lofted ceiling and subtle chandelier to prompt the room with light.

Sirius was in awe, scratch that, all of them were in awe as Aurora smiled deviously in her Ravenclaw sleepwear and her hair in a long braid to the side.

"H-how—When did you—" 

"If any of you did read History of Hogwarts like Remus had, then perhaps you would know of the Room of Requirements." The boy had the same smirk as she had as he looked around the given crannies of the room as a whole before turning to his mates.

Of course they hadn't read the books, he doubted they ever read the assigned textbooks at the very least. "When did you find this beauty?" Aurora took the compliment head first, but then bit her lip as it was sort of a rebellious streak she had.

"Er...Well I um, I was hiding from Flinch?" That in the instant caused all four of their heads to chase back into her direction, she smiled meekly but it was Sirius' tackle and swing of his sister at such a feat the truly leveled the field.

"You're just crazy as the rest of us darling!" 

"Of course I am, I have you as a brother. I'm pretty sure you dropped me when—" With the argument of the decade on numbed walls that didn't allow sound to escape did the rest of the boys watch the argument play out. But it ended with Aurora having a yawn escape her, thus enacting the boys to return her to the Ravenclaw tower.


	17. ✧A CHANGE IN SIGHT✧

***

"Rory I don't bloody understand a thing in potions, it's the devil's work. How are you—" 

"So annoyingly good at it? Mate when you find out, can you tell me too." Rabastan had a cutting smile on his face as he heard the second year Slytherin complain to his sister at the gruesome discovery of the horrors that follow potions.

"Reg it's just studying and practice." 

"Unfair is what it is! You went to Salem and learned all the introduction of this." Aurora rolled her eyes and at the taunt, she heard it almost every day from her roommates. To be honest, Salem had been much more trouble then it's worth.

Especially when Aurora's theories would be proven wrong and she would get the 'aren't you a Salem graduate?' And that always ended worse for wear.

"Yes, so if little nine year old me could understand it then and redo all of it again...Then you can figure this out Reg, look, certain ingredients cancel each other out while others enhance. If you remember the ones that do and don't I swear it'll be easy as pie." He smirked at her teaching methods and returned to his work.

"How come you aren't as calm with me in teaching then? You usually end up calling me obnoxious." Aurora rolled her eyes and chuckled at Rabastan's obvious flirting, and it pained Remus, who was across the ways with Ms.Lily Evans as he too needed help in potions.

"Isn't Aurora in the Slugclub?" Remus caught his partners question a few seconds too late and that caused Lily to turn her head to see that the girl she had been thinking of was right there. Along with her youngest brother and Rabastan.

"Those two sure are cozy." 

"Sirius might place a death wish on him if he heard you say that." The girl cracked a smile and shook her head at the thought. Although she hated Sirius as much as his arrogant friend James Potter. 

She had to admit she truly wished she had that sibling bond.

But if she knew the expense that their bond had come with, then she would think again as well.

The boys were much more aware of the secrets that the siblings kept, whether it be letters or Aurora needing to talk to Sirius and entering the common room for a minute or two.

"He's really that controlling?" Remus disagreed within the instant as he never found it actually controlling. Well besides the idea of pranking any of those who flirted with her, just like those who attempt to get to Lily as well.

They were mostly enacted by James or Sirius themselves, Remus and Peter found themselves out of it entirely.

"I wouldn't call it controlling, I'd call it protective. Besides, that is his sister, I'm sure that Rory would say anything if it bothered her." Lily hummed bitting her lip well in temptation but then she let her quill down for a moment.

"If she were to find out that Hayden was going to ask her to Hogsmeade and then suddenly he was hexed then I wouldn't blame her for doing the same to the one who enacted it." Remus didn't know that Lily cared for the girl, and the girl shrugged.

"She's a very talented witch and Slughorn has us working on a few things together. Don't tell Potter, Remus...She promised that she'd keep it a secret considering the bloke would try and join us." He promised within the instant but made a mental note to remind her that as soon as the map was available their lives were going to get a whole lot more controlled.

Aurora on the other hand was more worried about the aches in her hands, and she knew damned well that it was not from her writing notes. Especially when Madam Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong and she just assumed it was growing pains.

Everything this was the start of her transformation, and as she was going to return to the Ravenclaw tower she knew now that something was defiantly... defiantly wrong. So demanding the room of requirements did she muffle a groan before shifting into her deemed animal.

Going on all fours once again for the second time in the same room. In reality, it was best that she didn't force the transformation as it would've been worse for wear and worse for her young body to truly adapt to.

Attempting to strip from her clothes did she rip off each and every article onto the floor before her back shot up in a bone-crushing result. 

Merlin was it painful, and she couldn't understand why.

As the tears were bursting at the seams did she breathe deeply and attempt to create a blank mind. 

If she were to panic, no doubt things would be a hundred times more horrific than that beforehand.

It was again her hands that were giving her the most difficulty as they shifted first, giving a slight indication of what her animal could be...and it screamed a large creature. Especially when it was large paws that presented themselves, black no less.

As much as she wanted to be excited, the pain was overwhelming until finally the rest of her had changed. The gasp of pain had returned as a bout of a growl vibrating in her throat. With the added bonus of a whipping tail that she instantly gestured back towards. 

Oh this was going to be perfect!

Judging by her height was she able to be of use to werewolf Remus, but the issue at the moment revolved around shifting back, but first things first...

She retracted her back legs and sat down.

If she was going to fool a werewolf in being an actual animal of the forest, then she would need to act the part. With her bum connected to the floor, she had the distinct urge to clean herself, which screamed the essence of a cat. 

Considering both her roommates had their share of felines.

It all makes sense now. She purred at the indication of remembrance, the attitude of the cats had changed to friendly to overly affectionate the past few months. It should've clicked soon.

So thinking of the cues of a cat did she raise her right arm and drag her tongue up to her paw and felt rather pleased with how it felt. But remembered quickly that a hairball is the last thing she would want or need.

Instead, she pushed off her hind legs and tried to stable them, it reminded her of walking after a hard slumber as she had a very drunken wobble.

Came apparent that her tail is almost the equal leveler, so swishing it around and slapping it to the floor could be a sign to Remus. She suspected that McGonagall was pulling her strings about the mind link but she heard faint whispers as her ears...That didn't sound much different than before as her hearing and eyes prominently that of her animal.

Whatever she was.

Her vision was brighter than before, but as she blinked a few times over it'd seem that night vision was a prominent trait as well. Yet she desperately wanted to know what sort of cat is this big. And there wouldn't be an actual reason for this big a cat to be in the forbidden forest but to a werewolf who switches location, I doubt they would be too picky at the act of company.

So with that Aurora vowed at the idea of the map to future its investigations on how to lock her own with her own given phrase.

"Rory, you got a sec?" She popped her eyes up and the girl smiled at her brother. But then it became a joined conversation with the lack of one Remus Lupin to the scene.

"Merlin if this is about the map I swear it's my first priority over Alchemy." 

"Alchemy? Why on bloody earth would you waste your time with—" She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes James Potter, the one whose father is a famous potion master and you can't even separate the difference between—" He waved his hands at the embarrassment and suffered the laughter as this was indeed an important question.

"Rory what do you know about Animagiusis?" Aurora was caught off guard with the question and her inner cat pounced at the opportunity. So they want to jump on my bandwagon as well.

"Why don't I like the sound of this...?" She spoke, her hands rubbing her temples thus allowing her elbows to connect to the table as well. 

"I just heard a few fifth years talking about it on the OWLS, have you caught up that far?" He was smart to deny his intention but she was too far ahead to even second guess it all.

"Well from the combination of what they went over in Salem and McGonagall an Animaginus is a witch or wizard who changes to an animal at will. And if that animal consists of any sort of bird they too have the ability to fly. Er...I guess they get the senses of the animal they change into as well, like smell and hearing. Do you want me to research it or did you just want—" Sirius dwelled at the idea of how to go about turning into one and she laughed.

"That is highly difficult and highly illegal." 

"But is it possible?" Aurora blushed but turned it with a shrug as she wasn't completely sure.

However she was already an Animagius so here she was, shaking her head. "Siri there are so many variables that it's not a right or wrong answer to give." James sighed and pouted. 

"Told you mate, ain't worth it." That was not the response he wanted to hear and he banged his fist to the table.

"It's the best choice we have for—for getting away from Flinch." She inhaled and rolled her eyes. 

"Then I hope for your sake that you are prepared for a lot of reading because I am not bloody condoning this. And since you are missing a member then I can guess that Remmy doesn't know or doesn't agree." Peter laughed at Aurora and her serious humor. But to be fair she wasn't joking, it wasn't that she didn't trust her brother in accomplishing it.

It was accomplishing it correctly that they needed to understand. The moon and everything is difficult and their level of patience is ugly to the soul.

"On a much more pressing note, did you lot make a phrase yet?" They disagreed as they were more disappointed with their shut down of an idea.

"Look, I'm sure that there's an easier solution to outrunning Flinch. Just wait for the map and see how you feel after, but even the strongest of wizards can't master the ability of changing into an animal." She finished, removing herself form the table as James was damned. He did like the idea, because it would allow them to babysit Remus under the tree.

 

But Aurora was right on so many levels, they were only fourteen and fifteen. But James sighed. "I get why you want to tell her, she'd want to help I know she would. But her help would go farther than he's comfortable with." Sirius shot James a glare and ignored the fact once again.

He needed to get his mind off of everything.

 

However, it had been the night of the first full moon with Aurora being in steady place of familiarity with her spirit animal of sorts did she follow close behind Remus, hiding from the view of their map and following him outside.

She smirked at the idea of the whomping willow never having been there since their first year, she should've been able to research that a bit more. But here she was, after a few planted minutes had she continued closer to the tree well after the moon hung in the sky for an on counted ten minutes.

There was doubt in the freshly changed werewolf being anything but friendly, especially considering that the senses were overwhelming for her in general.

So stunning the tree did she enter the small little whole that never became visible before, so maybe it was open on a lunar count.

At the top of the steps did she place her bag down with her glasses and wand at the bottom. An added bonus is that she brought medical supplies if anything were to happen.

The huffing and puffing was strange to hear, but she whistled to not intimate or threaten the werewolf in his home. Aurora did extensive research on wolves in general, they had dens and the ideals of packs. So this is the rules she would have to abide by.

To be submissive.

Going further down the tunnel she assumed that whatever was on the other side was a defense mechanism as the scratching and the panting were echoing loudly. And finally was the door in view.

"Remus?" She called out, her voice perking the werewolf's ears. It too had the sense of familiarity to it but it confused the wolf as it growled out in response. The more it scratched the worse the claws were damaging human Remus.

"It's Rory...I'm sorry I've been so late with this plan I've—I wanted to do it right. And you know what, I doubt I've talked Sirius and the others out of it so...Maybe we'll be a real pack." She dwelled, and the whining of the beast on the other side of the wall had her sigh.

There was a small floorboard for her to squeeze into, and there she was welcomed to the sudden appearance of a rotten old home and a VERY confused werewolf.

So Rory had stretched out her legs with caution and care as her tail flickered back and forth. Her eyes never deviate from that of the tall and lean werewolf.

Merlin was he gorgeous, strong and demanding. She lowered her head and looked up, confused as these actions felt foreign to her body as she continued to circle before issuing out a whine.

Only to be greeted with a growl.

 

"Hello?" She whispered out, and that had him retract his head in the instant. "Exit?" He responded, not a greeting but a rather forceful demand. With this, she issued down and pretended to relax. 

"Danger. Hiding." Was her excuse and that caught the attention of the cat, to be fair they were mortal enemies. A k9 and a feline.

And yet there was no sort of threat that he could detect, even if she was a very drastic size to be scared of anything outside. Not that the werewolf knew of the territory he was in.

"Scared?" He questioned and whined again and agreed at the notion. Perhaps the chivalry in Remus would pass to his werewolf?

"Moony. Name?" Aurora hid her smiled at the formalities, almost the sort of normal conversation. And so she licked her lips again all the way up to her nose and flicked her whiskers.

"Salem." With the names out of the way did Moony struct closer, his legs attracting forward from his little boxed-in stance on hind legs and now on all fours did he come forward. Taking a rather big whiff of her neck, his nostrils inhaling her scent and furs. The biggest step that followed was that she pushed herself further to the ground with her paws up.

Aurora was more of a cat person anyhow, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to handle a mutt of any caliber. However, little did she know that for the entirety of Moony's existence was that he just wanted to play. With the bloodlust gone from the voice earlier, with it settled and Salem here for the company he whined and licked the girl underneath him.

Aurora purred and pretended to paw him in his entirety as it turned into a game of chase, a game of pounce and a rally of Moony confused as to why she was looking around and about.

She found Remus' clothes, in the ground floor in a neat pile. Only reiterating that he has been doing this for years and years. However what made her jump in the other room had been her damned reflection.

"Salem?" He questioned out, and she lowered her head forward and came closer to the mirror. Her eyes flared the Black family grey eyes that all her members share.

Speaking of the Black family, her fur coat was a very slick and clean black. As she strutted forward Merlin did she look like a midnight beast. Pawing forward did Moony nudge her. 

"Hurts. That's you." He explained and she was tickled on the inside as he was attempting to explain.

"Moony?... Are we friends?" She questioned, and the mutt was appalled at the title. "Pack." The beast proclaimed and she hummed in agreement by rubbing her head into his side. A rather feline reaction but as she was adapting he was too.

The night was filled with sorts of games, tackling and all this and that. But by the end of the night, Aurora had escaped while Remus returned back to normal from his Moony persona.

Sirius and the rest of the boys had come in and taken him to the nurse, which was a blessing. Although there were a number of bruises she doubted it was her own fault. That the given transformation of bones mending and shifting could cause physical peppers of different colored bruises.

Aurora listened to the guy's conversation, and their idea of turning into Animuagusis as it would aid in the cuts that lingered on their friend. But even with Aurora present as a distraction, he was still gifted with that sore surprise.


	18. ✧FIGHTING AND PLAY FIGHTS✧

***

With coming days of November floating in, was Aurora simply talking to Lily as they were on their way to lunch that faithful afternoon. Since the Salem graduate had been getting loads of gifts from her friends at Ilvermorny it was a little bit of a history lesson for Aurora to explain the humble muggle-born witch.

However, as curious as Lily was she wasn't as careful. Especially when Rabastan had turned the corner as well, although he called her out, making the two girls smiled to him but his entire attention had been to Aurora.

As he was taught to ignore Mudbloods and everyone near their race and terms. "Are you sitting with me today Rory? I'm sure your brother could use a good word to soothe his stress on the potions exam." She simply agreed, but before he knew it the girls had continued their conversation on Thanksgiving and muggle things as such.

Rory's first mistake.

"Aurora...I think you should end your conversation with this mud blood before someone—" The girl instantly jumped away from the boy, glaring intensely to the bloke who not only interrupted their chat, but managed to insult her friend. Thus enacting a pitted glanced managed to surface for Lily.

"Lils I'll meet you later." She simply stated and it allowed the girl to leave without any harm done, although it made Rabastan happy and he was about to hook his arm around her she simply jumped back.

"You don't have to be so blatantly rude Raba." She hissed, and that caught him off guard now as well. 

"Rory she's a filthy mudblood, you shouldn't have to associate with the lot of them you know. Even if Slughorn commanded it." The girl gawked at the evil spewing from his propaganda infested mind.

"She's smart Rabastan, for a Muggle-born witch she excels. It's interesting to hear everything about her world and what it's like to live in ours...But clearly, you don't see the value in that." With that she turned away from him entirely, hugging her book close and treading off further down the hallway. On the other side however, Sirius had waved his friends off after hearing such a conversation. 

Pride swelled into his stomach as he heard her defense on Ms.Lily Evans.

Rory didn't like the word just as much as he did and it pained to hear it in their own household so frequently. There was nothing wrong with muggle-born witches or half-bloods. His sister had calmly stated her reasoning but the bloke did not understand that what so ever.

 

"Rory listen it's—" 

"I don't have to listen to you Rabastan, not a word. I can't just ignore everyone who's a muggle-born or half-blood, that's not how the world works. We're the lesser population, and we're isolated enough." That hit a mark that neither one of the males listening in wanted to hear.

He knew that the Black family never left their house, let alone let the Black siblings go outside and frolic. The biggest reason why Aurora adored his home as it was on private property in the country, still isolated but at least it wasn't as stuffy as her manner.

"Of course it's how it works. They are the lesser beings, if word got out of our world Rory then—" The fight, right then in there in the hallway continued through and through. And to be honest enough, Aurora was getting fed up as she threw her hands in.

"You know what, fine, you're right! Let's keep inbreeding until we're all squibs. We'll be right as rain." She deemed, and Sirius had leaned his back and biting his lip in an attempt to not cackle the loudest. 

She was right on more than a few levels, especially after finding that their parents were indeed cousins? It struck a valent nerve, so when Rabastan called out once again Aurora hid her feline eyes as she squeezed them shut.

"Sod off Lestrange." It hurt more than he could've realized as she addressed him by his last name, not even the benefit of his first or the consideration of his nickname to bless his ears. Instead he struggled to breathe as he had angered her enough for her to walk away, and if he was correct then he could've heard a quiet sob escape her throat.

That is what rang into Sirius' mind as he walked forward and out of the corner where he hid and leaned against the wall.

"Better watch your back Lestrange, I hear she has a nasty bite when she's pissed like that." Rabastan had leaned his head back and huffed once again at the gods laughing at him.

"Says you Black, bet you're the master at it aye?" He questioned, but his taunt merely had Sirius tilt his head. It was pushing his buttons at each and every bit.

"At least I knew her views...Stay away from my sister." That was more than impossible as his mates were going to be more than suspecting at the given lack of attention or her sitting away from the Slytherin table entirely.

Regulus had sat with her for a few minutes but Rabastan knew that he messed up big time and he was in a panic of what to do.

It wasn't just that lunch or dinner, she ignored him the entire time she sat with Regulus in the library and she just hummed and nodded about. Her brother just assumed she was too deep in thought, and technically she was. 

Especially since she overheard her brother and his mates asking Professor McGonagall a long list of questions that all had something to do with Transfiguration.

Goddess bless that the women didn't make the connection just yet, but then Aurora wondered if the professor knew of Remus' monthly issue.

The coming days that followed was the exclusive reminder that she would be seeing Rabastan over the break, and although he acted as though nothing was ever wrong. 

It hurt him to even think of how angry she really is with him.

In reality, she was overwhelmed with the entire thing, with the boys having the map finally they were attempting to find the perfect name. 

And their idea of finding it was to go on adventures. Which she explicitly declined in participating in.

So that left Sirius to littered his sister with little gifts of Honeydukes candy without the need to wait for either an owl or the weekend, he even offered for the two of them to escape the castle for the afternoon as she looked to need a break. But she disagreed as she wanted to get rest for the last full moon of the year.

Regulus had been a little peeved at the behavior at his elder Slytherin classmates and even went to his brother and question it, thus telling the story.

The boy knew well enough that his sister did not care about blood status, but it'd be better if she wasn't vocal about such things.

"When did this happen?... I thought she was just studying for—" 

"Merlin Reg when isn't she studying, you know Rory, she doesn't like to gossip or to make anything a problem." It was on account the few times that the two brothers actually talked in school, and with that, it was always about their sister.

Her eating habits, asking where she was or what to get her for Christmas. Simple things like that, but never about one another. Because their biggest similarity beside sports is their love for their sister. 

That and the hate for their parents.

 

And after that conversation it had been quite the tell as Aurora had a few last minute studying points before going to head to the willow. Although she didn't want to be there for the transformation, it was easier and safer for her to be present and in form prior to getting that small timeframe of his bloodthirst as well as her being in actual danger.

Yet here she was, just spot checking her essay to see Rabastan standing in front of her unable to say what he needed to. 

"Here to talk about my choice of friends again? How about the half-blood I talked to at lunch, or the muggle born that I shared notes with..." She tested, her eyes glancing towards him in disarray and he sighed before taking the closest seat for her. 

"Rory I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you, but I don't want you to get hurt when-" 

"My thoughts are my own Lestrange, do you know how embarrassed I was? You were worse than my brother." With that she slammed her reference book closed and left him sitting by himself.

Peter had overseen the whole thing as he was getting help from a very nice Hufflepuff in their year and he couldn't wait to share the information with his mates.

With that being said Aurora had hid all of her belongings and stripped her robes to fold them together. It was a blessing that Remus' smell was all over the place as he would've loudly smelled Aurora and the switch to Salem all at once.

 

The yells and screams of agony reminded her of her own switch, but she had mastered her ability all the same and attempted to drown out the sound. And as soon as it started to dwindle in echo did she slowly stock forward and let out a cautious meow into the air.

"Moony? Is that you?" The girl still questioned whether or not his ability to speak correctly was due to the fact that he's never had other animal interactions, but that caused no difference to her as she would help.

This was a learning experience for her and him, and the quick-paced whine and breathing served as him getting used to his outstretched limbs and erratic heart.

"I thought you left...I got worried that you—" The unfamiliar sound of her voice had Moony pounce at the second sentence and subdue her on the floor. His fitful growl and gigantic teeth threatened her greatly as her paws were attempting to apprehend her pinned state.

"Moony it's me! It's Salem." She continued, and it was the flash of familiarity that rendered him suddenly still. Backing away from the female as he huffed at his impulsive attack.

"Scared?" He questioned, and in his mind was he asking if she was looking for a safe haven in his den once again. But she took it as a sense of her being scared of him. "A little, are you alright?" His nose twitches and she assume with good faith that that is as much of a response that she is going to get.

 

So with her nose to the floor did she start to get the sense of another scent, yet it must've been Sirius' cologne onto the boys robe and that is what made it so heavy. "Must hunt. Where's exit?" He questioned once again and she sighed. "Won't fit...Stay." She concluded rushing upstairs back to her bag and taking hold of the jerky that she had from Sirius. The tail wagging off on Moony's end had her thump her own.

Another odd reaction for a cat, but it was his emotions she needed to get used to.

"Food." She issued, it was original jerky and in the instant did he gobble it up in a flash. So taking a mental note did she start the idea of bringing food, however if it affects Remus in the morning or later then it will not be able.

"Want out." The girl whined out and was worried, wolves were known to have an alpha level mindset so her telling him 'no' is worrying.

"Danger, bad idea." She attempted, and as he continued to try and find a way out. Aurora had found a window to peek out of, and it was odd...Because she thought she saw smoke in the sky, meaning chimnies were in the distance. Yet the only place Aurora could think of was Hogsmeade, and they weren't THAT far away.

"Humans. Hiding?" 

"Yes. Humans close." It was an ability that she noted as well in the findings of being this close to a werewolf, considered a dark creature. Never wanted anything to do with the humans, but something switched when they were actually close.

"Humans hunt you?" He questioned and she agrees, offering and pawing and nudging with her head before racing up and around to make the given company...


	19. ✧DANGEROUS FLIRTING✧

***

The first time she had been able to sleep in her form as Moony was more board and allowed the two to sleep. But now she was downing a canteen of coffee with her and attempting to get through the day. There had been a few bruises just because it was a mess of teasing and testing Moony.

After the first time, she managed a small notebook, protected with the strongest spell for only herself to open. Not even Sirius and Regulus would be able to crack it as it wasn't just a blood spell.

She drew Moony, and herself. Just small doodles and the entire thing. It was a book of information and it was a good reminder that Remus' father is Lyall Lupin, a man who studies dark creatures.

So the backstory was more or less tempting right now. Yet it was a struggle to even keep this information a secret, especially when it has been almost two years since she had figured it out. However, it had been a rather eventful morning as Sirius had come up to the Ravenclaw table and asked to talk to her.

 

"Rory...Okay look, I...I need you to help us with the Animiagus thing. It's important." Her face was completely and utterly neutral, had it been any day further away to that of the full moon the perhaps she would've been fine. But she sipped her brought coffee and hummed. 

"What does Remus think?" She countered and he huffed in frustration.

"Why does it matter what he thinks, I'm your brother." 

"And I'm your sister, I don't want you to end up in Azkaban for something this serious. Mother and father wouldn't help." With Sirius' lip in between his mouth, desperate to tell her and so he did.

He blurted it out.

The words repeated over and over in her mind as she had dropped her taken mug from the grand hall and allowed it to shatter to her feet. Her hand so easily started to slap his shoulders as he tried to defensively block to and froy. "Rory, hey! Quit it! Cut it out!"

He assumed that she didn't believe him or was making up some lies and he gripped her wrists. 

"What bloody friend are you to tell me that?!" She screamed, ripping her hands down and the overall sense of disappointed guilted to the boy in front of him.

"Wait w-what?" 

"One, you are late....Two, you're thick if I didn't already know...And third, how are you going to tell him that I bloody know." He stood there in awe, which had her throw up her arm in defeat.

"Merlin you lot are bloody thick, Harper was right! Men are bloody dumb!" She shouted, continuing off back to the Grand Hall. It was a shooting star of luck that Rabastan didn't hear the bit of the werewolf in the school but rather the notion of being worried of his life.

As Sirius called out for her and tried to freeze her, Rabastan had stopped the spell midair. Having her look between the two gentlemen and she groaned into the air.

"Can't catch a bloody break." Her Slytherin friend was waiting for another spell to be casted, but Aurora had looked between the two and spoke in a very careful voice:

"The next one to fire a spell I am going to lose my mind." She dared, and what both of them feared was her retaliation but her ability to keep her head in the game.

With the load that Sirius just explained to her, as well her own secret out and about. It left Rabastan to just merely be there defending her honor.

So when she passed him in the hall she stopped and glared. "I don't need your help Rabastan." She growled, but it was a step up as she used his first name instead of the last.

It was a win in his book and so he lowered his wand.

"Course not darling, but only cowards shoot at unsuspecting people." She left with no effort to retaliate that notion as she returned to whatever was left of breakfast, drank another two cups of coffee and returned to the rest of the day.

 

While the entire time Sirius was feeling the guilt of putting Remus secret out in the open, Aurora's first choice was in defending him.

Thus making it the problematic Intel that he needed to tell James and Peter. 

"You did what?!" James hissed, the three of them had promised Remus that they'd bring him an assortment of books the following day during break and here they are.

Looking for those requested books.

Aurora, who had been on the fence about helping them, knew all too easy that doing this monthly plan alone is going to backfire. 

Five minds would be better than one so off she went, previously she was going to check out the given books she needed. But with them all collected did she see the three of them mumbling and whispering.

James Potter looked profusely angry at her brother and it all made sense, he probably told the two of what happened and she is. Looking like the odd one out.

So coming up from behind did she clip her two fingers to Sirius' ear and drag them to the table as the two others followed in pursuit.

"Oi, I thought we stopped doing that at bloody eight Rory." And the girl tilted her head and gave his blushing cheeks a small little tap. 

"And I thought we stopped being childish and impulse at that age as well. Besides, I got these and they'll help with..." She attempted to finish the sentence but James had been gawking at her ever since she had offered up the books.

"You're going to help us?... Even though we—" 

"Jamesie, do you really think you figured it out first? Please...You're insulting me." She stated, flipping through the given entry, but it had Peter look at the little metal plate at the top that signified that it was indeed a restricted section book.

"Rory you brilliant little—" 

"I hope you turn into something cute and fluffy James, soften your ego right on up...Besides, we have a lot of work to do." She stated, offering out inside. And every time they questioned her sources she claimed she learned it at Salem which silenced them.

But it didn't stop Sirius' mind from lingering at the idea.

 

The girl couldn't shut her damn mouth when it came to that school, he was completely in denial that it was the only time she looked at it. Or for the OWLS preparation that she and her friends were, so when they were leaving the library Sirius had pulled her back.

"When did you figure it out?" 

"Second year...I've been looking at solutions that might even help a fraction. Siri I love Remmy like another brother, he is the sweetest boy in the bloody school. And the last thing I want to see is him hurting or him struggling." So the boy smirked.

"So when I asked about Animagius?" 

"I asked McGonagall and she said that he wouldn't notice the difference, but whatever animals you lot turn into you have to study them too. You have to follow the instructions to the very last word, and it isn't going to be easy." He sighed and nodded.

"Can we do it before Christmas?" She scoffed. "Of course not, were you paying attention? We can get everything prepped, but the co-operation and Remus' approval is still needed." Sirius' eyes flared in fear, and she sighed.

"I won't tell him you told me, but truth be told I would've told him in the future anyhow...I want to help Siri, but this is dangerous and you can't fuck this up." He nodded, but then his arms flung open and she giggled and was soon encased by the warmth of her brother.

"So why are you mad at Lestrange, do I get the pleasure of knowing?" She scoffed into his hold. 

"He called Lils the 'm' word Siri, right in front of her too! If I didn't tell her to leave I'm sure the comments would've gotten worse...How could he just be that different to someone with or without pureblood, what's so special about it anyhow?" He scoffed and they started walking down the hall for a moment before they stood in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"You want to come in?" Her eyes popped up and she smiled, nodding before covering her ears as he said the password and brought her through. There were a few confused glances but otherwise they smiled as they knew quite well who the girl was.

Not another Sirius one night stand but his sister. But James was mighty angry that they hadn't done this before, especially since Lily rushed to the girl's side and asked a few questions about potions.

"No pureblood bullshit here Rory...Never will be." She giggled before being taken over by the population of Gryffindor girls, even so far as being invited upstairs.

"Ten minutes, and already she's upstairs with my lilykinz." It was a pleasant surprise that Remus made a return, he didn't look that worse for wear and it was easier to explain that he just felt ill to sympathetic others who watched and wondered.

 

When all he wanted to do was go and snuggle with his favorite charmed blanket, he stopped and stilled at the sight of Aurora coming down the girl's dormitory.

"Rory? What are you—" 

"Hey Remmy, how're you feeling? Siri and Jamesie said you weren't feeling the best...You look better." She spoke, leaning the back of her hand to feel the warmth of his forehead.

"Madam Pomfrey is a saint...I didn't think you'd crack our common room code that easily." She giggled with a bright smile. 

"Nono, Siri let me in. I promise I covered my ears, but I probably should get going before Fabian gets angry." He knew that she was referring to her seventh-year prefect and allowed her off with a quick goodnight.

It was a very pleasant interaction as it warmed his heart and settled a smile on his face as he continued off back up the steps. Aurora had told the group of boys goodnight and found herself walking back towards her own common room.

However it left her perfect prey for Rabastan's mates to come and take their own jabs at her. 

"Oh Ms.Blllllaaaackkkk!" Avery cheered from behind her, and she groaned.

"What do you want Avery?" She turned, and it held the grin of both him and Mcnair entirely. 

"Nothing love, but our mate Rabastan is a lil worried about you." She awed and nodded her goodnights before they ran in front of her. Something that was quite difficult in the little heels she had been wearing.

But not impossible if need be.

"Why would he be worried, he's the one sticking his nose in things that don't concern him." She rallied, and the fire that she was admitting out was completely different compared to the girl outside of school. Just like the one in the coming weeks as they were going to see one another during the holiday break.

"So what could he do to make it up to you then? How about that?" Now it intrigued her on why his mates were trying so hard, confused of course, but she perked her lips.

"You lot make it sound like he's in distress about this, honestly it's not that big of a deal..." She offered, and when she mentioned Rabastan's 'distress' was placed into letting his anger out on his mates.

Or in solemn depression, but Aurora was very good at reading faces. Especially when it came down to boys like her brothers who attempted to hide their inner thoughts.

"Fine, where is he?" That sparked a smile on their faces as they locked their arms around her and brought her down to the common room's entrance.

"Y-yeah, just tell him to come meet me outside...If he doesn't want to I'll leave and we'll talk another time." Avery was not going to let that go, this was the perfect opportunity. The two raced up the steps, ignoring Severus' looming presence and they looked at Rabastan who was ripping off his own tie and such to get ready for bed.

"Raaaabaaaa, we have a surprise for—" The boy had thrown his pillow directly to Avery in the instant. He hated their taunts almost as much as he hated Sirius. "That's not very nice, and you best not keep the girl waiting downstairs." He chuckled at the idea.

His two mates have been attempting to get his attention to different gals in their own house, of course there were beautiful girls in their grade and above but he had eyes for one.

And she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Would you two sod off, you know I won't be a part of that—" 

"Longer you leave Ms.Black waiting downstairs she's going to head off, so should I go down there and tell her to sod off or are you going to bloody apologize for whatever you did." He hadn't discussed the tells of their dispute as it would put Rory in a world of punishment, something that he doubted she could handle.

"Rubbish, she isn't down there." McNair agreed, and the bloke had the biggest issue in lying. Especially to the youngest Lestrange. So he returned his pillow from his bed and descended from the stairs to exit out of the common room.

They had been right.

"R-rory? What are you—" She let out a sad smile and shrugged. "I realized we'd be seeing each other for the holidays anyway, would it be too much to just forget about what happened?" His stress had finally lifted from his heart as he nodded in the instant. She giggled and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Let me walk you back darling, it's late." She lifted her brows and shook her head. "You make it sound like I'm scared of shadows." With that being said he pulled her close and gave her a very settling kiss on her temple.

Little did he know at this point, was that she saw him like a brother more than an available infatuation.

***

The next day Sirius had been overwhelmed with the idea of helping his sister gather the supplies to become an Animagus and it worried him beyond belief that she had been right about those variables.

On top of all that, he had the urge of just ditching the idea of going home entirely and staying at Hogwarts. But Regulus had gotten the gist of the situation and begged him to come, and the threat of his sister finding out about his plan was all the more reason he promised his youngest sibling that he would be coming home for the holidays.

Because the last thing he needed was to anger Aurora and for her to stop helping with the cause.

That being said, if one were to look at the unnamed map at the current moment it would have something along the lines of 'Sirius Black' a little too close to the same words as 'Evelyn Robinson'. It was on this day, that he had lost his virginity. Not that the 5th year realized that as he found himself all too in tune with her body and the bodies of other gals before her.

It started off simple, teasing, nipping all this and that. Although he wasn't prepared to lose it right then and there, he felt another weight off his shoulders disappear and linger with a pleasurable aftertaste known as a sex high.

 

Not only was she a half-blood, but usually in terms of blood supremacy one is supposed to wait for marriage, not that any of the purists in Slytherins were waiting for it either. But as Evelyn had left, Sirius had been left in the broom closet alone to pick up his tie and remaining bag.

Yet the sinking idea of Aurora doing this had angered him, he was overprotective. His mates had said it time and time again, James had even seen Aurora in dueling club, a force to be messed with indeed. 

Or that's what back then DADA professor had suggested.

What Sirius didn't know however, was that news travels faster than a blink of an eye. And a few girls had come up to him to spend their glorious time with Mr.Sirius Black. It was indeed an experience.

Aurora, unfortunately, heard the news as well, threatening to vomit while overhearing of the tales girls were gossiping in the hallways. It made her feel rather sick to her stomach, violently. And no it had nothing to do with the two servings of breakfast that she ate this morning to make up for dinner last night.

 

It made walking in the hallways complicated as girls would pass by Aurora and snicker at the idea that her brother is a raging sex god of the school. And with that being said she had walked straight up to the Gryffindor common room with two things to discuss.

Something of interest that Rabastan had told her as well as this.

"Password—Oh I'm sorry darling you aren't—" 

"Chivalry." The women pouted and shook her head. "You aren't a Gryffindor my dear, I cannot let you in." She narrowed her eyes and just lifted her wand. Speaking the password once again, she knew it was correct since she waited for another pair of students to walk in. Only enacting her ears then and there for the correct password.

Being a cat had its perks.

With her entrance did not take long for some students to be slightly confused at her lone strut. Neither her brother or anyone by her side had Lily come to her in both worry and curiosity. "Everything alright Aurora?" The girl's smile dwindles a bit and she gently sighed at the idea. 

"My brother is going bonkers." Lily suddenly had the epiphany of what this would be about and in hindsight, she was excited to see how it plays out.

So she offered up the boy's dormitory staircase and told her the number in which they were in. She politely knocked at the door and it confused the entire lot of them at the idea of someone needing them, so Remus being the closest had peeked his head through the crack.

"Is my brother here?" She asked, and he nodded before offering the door. 

"Sirius your—" Aurora had clapped her hand over Remus' mouth and closed her eyes.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU BLOODY DOG GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The boys had all straightened their backs at the voice that sounded so familiar to their mothers, and it did scare Sirius just for a few seconds before he saw his sister.

She must've snuck into the common room and that in itself made him proud. 

"Hey princess, what can I do for—" She stopped right on over to him and yanked his ear down.

"I JUST GOT GLARED AT BY A PACK OF HORNY GIRLS THAT WERE DISCUSSING YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screeched into his ear, hopefully getting it imprinted to his eardrum of his lack of attention to detail.

"IF HARPER DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO THEM I DOUBT THEY WOULD'VE BEEN BUBBLY GALS YOU THICK BASTARD!" The boys in the other side of the room were snickering and laughing their asses off, and however heated up she was did she look with a fiery glare to the rest of the boys.

"OI! THIS ISN'T A JOKING MANNER. JAMES WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO LET HIM DO THIS?!" The boy coward down in sham while Remus had shook his head.

"Told you she'd come at your mate." 

"Oh please Remus you were begging for the details." Aurora clamped her ears closed as she could not fathom this conversation to her innocent little mind.

And Remus, who's face was deeply flushed at the idea of wanting information groaned as he claimed that he begged for Sirius to stop bloody talking in general.

"Rory how'd you get in?" She smirked, but then sent him a small curse that had him think his hair had fallen out. It. Had him rush to the mirror and freak the fuck out while she caved in a few seconds later.

"You break a girls heart you'll get worse than that Siri. Best be prepared for it." James started to see the bigger picture as he leaned up from the desk chair.

"Have the flings bothered you Rory?... I think that's what she's getting at mate." Aurora slapped her hand against her head. 

"Am I talking German? Circi Diana Merlin, you are all thick!" She finalized and she slammed the door out of the way, Sirius on the other hand rushed down to try and catch up to her...But of course that ended in a bout of a girl who's he's slept with coming up into the conversation and completely ignore his sister being there.

"And that, dear brother, is what I was trying to get at." She growled, hurrying about. But something about the way she spoke sounded like a hiss, and whatever sort of flirtation the random Hufflepuff was giving was being ignored as Sirius was more than confused as to what the hell was going on with his sister.

Harper had told her to watch her back as girls tend to take out their anger at the closest thing to Sirius, and what better way than to attack or make his sister feel worse about herself than she already does.

 

On top of everything, Aurora had sent a note to the boys and it was more addressed to Sirius but James groaned into the air as Aurora cursed them into figuring out the Animagus status themselves.

Thus having Remus figure out how they were getting so far and it trailed the idea of everyone being angry at one another.

So it was silent in the cart ride going home that faithful year and Sirius was already peeved in having to entertain future death eaters, or having to go home with his sister who was entirely in denial to his pleading.

When the three siblings made it up to Cissy it was a thankful aspect that none of them could've admitted to dealing with. "Rabastan is to come with us as well, our parents seem to be having some sort of get together in prep for the Christmas party..." Rabastan casted his hands around Aurora's eyes and she giggled with the same tendencies that those who flirted with Sirius had given.

She was too clever for her own good.

With her making it a point to ignore Sirius just like the girl had to her, he was starting to get the gist, how the boys flock around her and will do the same with him the other way around.

Aurora knew the game all too well, but it was Rabastan's reaction to it that was a cease-fire. That she wasn't prepared for and so she started to cool it down. Especially come dinner time when she was talking with Sirius and the rest of her siblings. Seems that wherever they were they were in line with the Dark Lord as well considering Mr.Malfoy wasn't here.

But that didn't matter.

As Narcissa had taken claim to her cousin, the rest were free to roam around. Which Rabastan had taken the first knock at listening all the names of the gals that Sirius had slept with.

"Sod off Lestrange." 

"Why? It's a very added shift for Aurora to be angry with you, and for good reason." The shift in Sirius eyes had him slam his book shut, he knew that this would be the first place his sister would go the second she would escape Narcissa's grasp so he waited it out.

Course Lestrange would follow, while Regulus tagged unknowingly elsewhere.

"Ah, jealous then. Suspected someone like you had shagged up a few a while back. That being everyone on hand and knee around here for you." That didn't phase Rabastan, but his look towards the door in hopes that Aurora would come could only phase so much.

"Or you're afraid of my sister's reaction as well aye?" That stilled the youngest Lestrange, it was a temptation. The only issue is that Sirius was indeed the eldest, this was a struggle.

"That isn't—" 

"So you don't fancy my sister? Heavens be mate, maybe we could've been friends. But I know you too damn well, you've had that look on you since we were kids...If you hurt her in any way shape or form I'll-" The smirk rose on Rabastan's face as he stepped up to the plate to level eyes directly to Sirius.

"You'll what? Because from my stance, I think she rather adores me as well...I sort of like her innocence, then again she's been on a date before either of us, so I'm not the problem here." He interjects as walks passed in search for the youngest in the room, but Sirius had stated a quick 'stay away from her' before finding something else to entertain himself.

Thus finding a kind conversation to Dobby who offered to give him a bit of pastry and tea in the other room as he had taken the book from the library. OAurora turned tired as she spent the given time with Narcissa designing a dress for her birthday. It turned into a bit of an annual act, to sketch a dress for the opposite season as Christmas and her birthday were the most important to dress for.

 

However Aurora held the folder close to her chest as she continued through the house and up to the given room. Dobby had shared the news to Sirius and he rushed to where she was last seen.

"Oi, Rory...You really off to bed? It's still the same day." She let out a soft smile. "Yeah, I have an early day tomorrow apparently. I think I'm in the room beside yours...Night Siri." She spoke, surpassing him but his heart dropped.

What was wrong with his sister?

"Are you going to help us? For Remus?" She bit her lip and held her position with her back still facing him. 

"Of course, I spent too much time researching...And it will help him." He smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"As within?" The smile that she had on her face vanished, which almost had Sirius sick to his stomach. Something was defiantly wrong with his sister if—

But his entire demeanor had been set off until she let out the widest grin in history. She rushed over towards him and leaped into his tall frame so her arms connected over his shoulders and around his head.

"So without...As above?" She issued and he roughly warped his arms around her as well. 

"So below...I don't like when you're angry with me Rory." Her body riffled a chuckle and he felt it so lovingly to her affection.

It wasn't the same as he had felt with the girls he had been with, but that isn't what he craved for. He wanted pleasure, that's what the girls were.

"Why don't you date then?" He leaned away for a moment and issued the strains of soft locks behind her ears as she smiled up. 

"...Can you imagine how that would go? Feel like mother or father would size them up for marriage, same with yourself. Heard you went on a little date as well." Now the smirk that rose up in retaliation mirrored the trickery in her eyes.

"Are you always going to be a year late Siri?... Who told you?" 

"Your little Raba told me just an hour ago. Who was the lucky bloke and were they honorable for the noble house of Black to have their first date on." She smiled off brightly to her brother once again and she shrugged.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Rabastan and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to hold Aurora in his arms as Sirius had. The boy in his grade had it all, the title, the siblings, the gals, the very personal mates.

While Rabastan didn't have a title other than his second stance at the last name, his infatuation to Aurora was giving him a blind eye.

"It was Damian, he was really nice Siri not to worry. And I swear if I hear he gets a single hex his way I am coming after you." He hummed in agreement and kissed her forehead before sending her off to bed.

 

Rabastan had stayed behind the wall and waited a bit before knocking on her bedroom door, the only issue is that she just assumed it was one of her brothers so when he came in and she was asleep he was confused.

"Rory?" He questioned, but the thing he never knew about his crush was that waking her up was like moving heaven and earth.

"Hmm?" She whispered, lifting her head for a moment with her eyes heavy that they were barely able to keep awake during their conversation so she snuggled back into the comforter and pillow.

The young Lestrange's grin has never been this enlarged at the sight of her so bare and innocent. Her face was calm and she looked relaxed to the point of making his heartache to sleep beside her.

But that was unheard of, only her brothers had that opportunity and even then it was strange.

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight love, haven't seen you since dinner...We're good right darling?" He offered, and her small smile widened for a moment. 

"Course Raba...How could I stay mad at you?" She questioned, and that was intended to be kept hidden. Oh he had the desire to do this more often if it meant getting information like this, but he didn't want to push it.

"I don't know, you did a very good job of it. Sort of worried." Another hum escaped her, but with that, a lock of hair covered her face. Instantly did he gestured it back behind her ear just like he had seen her sibling do.

Her hair had been softer than anything he could've imagined and he felt himself get rather aroused. But it wasn't his place to do anything, even stealing a kiss would be detrimental as she was most likely already given a husband, the same that his parents have told him that he was given a wife.

He hoped more than anything that it's Aurora. The thought of her being with anyone else physically hurt him, perhaps he should ask his parents for Aurora? That sounded wrong in so many bloody ways that he sighed.

"I...Is everything okay?" She offered, he had been standing there for a bit that she started sitting up. Although she was dressed more or less conservative all the time. It was these holidays where she looked breathtaking, yet seeing her in a very lace and very thin sleeping gown was bound to his harden member just from his view.

Her breasts perking through just the small bit as he clearly saw the underlining shape. "Everything is fine love, promise you'll save me a dance?" She blinked a few times confused, rubbing her eyes a few times as she nodded and yawned. "Course, you are the master of the home." She cheered, poking the tip of his nose before fluffing her pillow again.

His hands however cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You need your beauty sleep lovely, what am I to expect for your Christmas dress this year?" She pouted up towards him.

"That's what you woke me up for...? You sir are bonkers." She tested, grabbing more of the comforter and leaning back into the pillow as she wiggled into the perfect position.

"Goodnight Raba." She finalized before he nodded before he exited the room. Which caused more than enough confusion to Regulus.

"Something wrong?" The elder Slytherin simply shook his head as he made the door click entirely closed before coming closer to the boy. 

"I thought I heard Rory talking in there, just mumbling something in her sleep." The boy laughed and agreed.

"She does that more than you would think, I guess she was always a Ravenclaw then?" 

"She's our little bird Reg, come, let's see if Dobby has any more of those pastries."


	20. ✧PROPER GESTURE✧

***

Surprisingly enough it was a treat for Rabastan to find out that Orion and Walburga were dealing with a distant relative elsewhere. Which ultimately meant that Aurora and her siblings would be staying with him and his family.

Even though his brother was married and living with his wife, Bellatrix. He still lived with his parents. It wasn't the typical home that Rory has seen, that was their summer estate.

Part of him wanted to invite her into his room, but other parts of him wanted to...Well, do a few incriminating things with her as well. But that was more his friends egging him on. Not that he told them about walking into her bedroom when she was half asleep, or him wanking that same night.

On the plus side, Aurora had been getting along great with Clarisse, his mother. The women looked to her as a future daughter in law anyhow, so it was another major hint to the mix.

Yet seeing her brightening up his home was the best news of his holiday, and it wasn't halfway over. That night they would be hosting the party.

"Mother, have you seen Aurora?" The young son had entered the room, one of which he saw his mother dictating the decorations precisely as she saw fit and she smiled politely to her son.

"I haven't seen her since we had our nails done...And I invited her over to spend a few days with us during the summer. I expect your best behavior." She pointed her finger straight into his face, and the boy nodded in an instant.

"Of course mother...Mother? I had a question." The women turned back for a moment and saw that there was something visibly wrong and came over to take and took in his cheeks with her hold.

"What is it darling?" Rabastan suddenly found himself in conflict. "Er...I know you and father said that I was to marry after I graduate. Who—" 

"That is nothing you should find trouble over son...Why? Has someone caught your eye?" His mother had always been a sarcastic mess, something father scolds her over to this day.

"N-no I just—I was just asking that—" Her eyes narrowed, now even with her being affectionate and loving, she was the only women in the house of Lestranges, beside Bellatrix. And that would harden any soul rather quickly.

"I guess I have...Think I have for a while." His honestly spewed out within moments. A mothers work well done.

"And do I get a name or shall we keep her unnamed. It's not unheard of to change contracts, and I'm sure we can figure a solution if—" 

"Well I was sort of worried on who she was set to marry, leave it to Avery to put that in my head." His mother had pulled back a long strain of his hair back behind his ear as she smiled.

"And?... Is she worthy of my youngest son?" 

"Merlin mother she's in the manner now." That sparked her delight in the instant and she squealed. An action that Rabastan had only seen Aurora do in their youth and only if he had tickled her with some sort of altering knowledge that he discovered.

"I'll keep your secret darling, but now I understand your choice of Christmas gift for her. Be sure to dance with her tonight, get her a glass of wine." The boy had been utterly confused, hadn't courting been forbidden if it wasn't planned?

"Won't father or Aurora's parents be-" 

"Not at all, besides others will be here at our get together and it would be better if she was elsewhere." He nodded at the hint, that perhaps the Dark Lord was going to come to the festivities.

That he did not want Rory around either.

"Make sure she isn't lost darling, she hasn't been to this estate before." He nodded once again to his mother before departing towards the library where he knew all too well should've been his first instinct.

But he found her curled into her seat with two others stacked beside her. "Making yourself at home then?" Her eyes popped up, but her glasses made it difficult for him to see. 

"I have known you since I was what? One? And you've been hiding this library on me?" She pouted, marking her book and smiled further up to him with her glasses up top her head.

"Merry Christmas?" 

"Sly bastard..." She tisked her fingers in his direction before he too found himself beside her on the couch.

He was slightly in awe how she managed to feel comfortable here when he even felt the strain. Yet it took all of two moments before he remembered the likes of her own home. Something that even his parents vocally disliked.

Sirius found himself on the other side of the estate still in his room, seemingly was busy stressing over his words to James. He was basically in the snake hole instead of his lovable lion's den. Even if it was a birds nest he would've felt more comfortable.

But James knew what Sirius was getting at, Rabastan fanciyment to Aurora has been proven fact. And the two were attempting to distract her with anything, anyone. And their solution was Remus, to beg her to rush along the project of turning into animals.

They weren't afraid of the consequences, more so looking at the reward as a whole.

Unfortunately for Sirius he was not seated next to his sister, instead it had been across from both her and Rabastan. Clarissa managed to switch the seating at the last minute for the sake of her son and future daughter in law.

Aurora was clueless at the switch, and the son assumed it was indeed his mother's doing. Which he was entirely right on.

Rabastan Lestrange had used up all his might and effort to be perfect that evening, kissing her cheek for the simplest of things. Even if that meant to go and fill up her drink. The young girl did not know what to make out of it, and as Flitwick had always told his students in his house is to identify the problem before researching.

But love wasn't something one could research.

"Thank you Raba...But this is my last glass, even if I pout and plead." He chuckled and hummed along, soon his mother came about and sought to see how the two younglings were doing. Then went off towards to report her findings to her husband as well as Aurora's parents.

"They look awfully cozy over there..." Clarissa cooed to Walburga and the women chuckled. "Unknowing to them that they've been engaged since they were two." Yet it was the knowing smile that caught Mrs.Black's eye that she leaned into Mrs.Lestrange to hear the verdict.

"It seems Rabastan already fancies Cassi...Told me just this morning, or rather he is worried as to who she is marrying. You should become a seer Walburga, honestly." That upped the mother's confidence to the brim as she saw the couple giggling and whispering to one another.

Yet of course, leave it to Sirius to cut in to dance with his own sister. "I swear I've had it up to here with that boy." Clarissa, a natural born Slytherin had to beg her husband to keep the marriage between their two children after his sorting. It seemed everywhere he walked there was a bit of damnation in his sted.

"Let us hope Cassiopeia knows her own views then." 

"I don't know if it's a Ravenclaw trait Clare, but I swear she finds a new topic to obsess herself over every other day. Her father sees it as nothing, but I wish there would be more of our traits in her." Their mother did indeed have a soft spot for the young girl, but it was never enough to branch off to her eldest sibling.

"Siri come on, Raba wasn't doing anything. Why don't you believe me?" That allowed his smirk to rise up. 

"Because my sweet little sister, he is of the same male alpha kingdom as I...He fancies you, and in truth I don't want him near you with those views." Aurora narrowed her eyes and looked between either of his to make sense of his accusation.

"Raba doesn't fancy me, what are you talking about?" She questioned and the boy smirked. 

"He doesn't? Or has it been the wine?...I'll give you an idea, look at him in three...Two...-" One had been turned into a small spin, and although Rabastan had been talking to his mates. His eyes had been still focused on her for the most part.

"So?... I told him I'd be back...That doesn't mean anything Siri." He rolled his eyes. 

"You know for a Ravenclaw you are a lil thick darling." Her pout had been caught by her 'date' as he huffed to the group of friends he had surrounded himself by.

"What do you think he's telling her? Something awful from the looks of it." McNair had dwelled, and Avery followed through with the offering of: "Perhaps he is trying to convert her views, you know, care for muggles and their rubbish contraptions they manufacture." Rabastan had almost lost his sequence in finishing his wine as he heard his friend's thoughts.

Aurora's thoughts, though they may be her own, did somewhat mirror that of Sirius. But she wasn't openly disrespectful. He had wronged her, overall rude to the mudblood that she had been partnered with. He loved her too much to see her targeted by her family like Sirius had.

Dinner was the worst of occasions as the families boasted back and forth of their children. But even with Sirius' grades, placement on the team and everything that follows, he was not mentioned once.

Aurora would not be able to handle that, the ignoring. Or that's how it starts at first as he assumes. Yet it was his mother's eye winking and having that damn knowing glint in her features that really rallied him.

She had told Aurora's mother.

"That is the biggest horror of it all, those two plotting. What are they scheming now?" Rabastan had wiped his nose for a moment and cleared his throat. 

"Probably my bloody wedding...Mother figured out that I fancy—" The laughter flooded through as Regulus was the only one who didn't see the actual humor in it.

"You fancy my sister?" He stated, more than just confused but also disgusted by the act. He knew what it meant, he knew what followed marriage or the basic idea of what an almost-thirteen-year-old would know.

"Sirius was right...You—" 

"Oi, Reg. Come on mate. Nothing to fear with this one, he's too soft." The boy's eyes continued to go back and forth between Rabastan and his friends before he shook his head on off and walked away.

Aurora had caught sight of it and she sighed. "Reg walked off from that group, usually he's the better one at keeping quiet and going with the flow...Should I check on him?"

Sirius had taken the front of it as she distracted herself with Cissy and Bellatrix. It instantly had Rabastan's heart sink, and his friends had seen it in the moment.

"Well would you look at that, sucking up to your two sister in laws aye?" 

"Shut your bloody trap, you had to blab your mouth in front of Regulus?" His anger had showcased clearly. Even in front of a few random guests of their family, causing them to turn and question.

"So? He's been helpful since the start when he thought the two of you were going to be mates. Now if you shut your bloody trap to her other brother well...Perhaps then we wouldn't have had that much of a problem on our hands would we?"

With that Avery handed up his last few sips of scotch and it allowed Rabastan the given ounce of confidence between then and his strying steps forward towards Aurora. Who had switched to talking to her mother and cousins as well.

"Ah, Rabastan we were just talking about you. Cassiopeia says you have been her potions partner this semester." Her eyes looked desperate as she couldn't tell her parents about the mudblood she was working with and so he smiled. Still a bit off guard whenever hearing her proper first name. 

But he could see why she chose her middle name for school and friends.

"As much of a partner as I could be, this one works at the speed of light." It was fake laughter, not the same laughter that one's parents would give to their children. But here they were, at least Rabastan had the given memories of his parents being at the very least kind. Demanding, but not as much as these poor siblings.

"Cassiopeia where are your brothers?" Rory looked around for a moment and frowned. "I don't know, I—" 

"Cassi and I will find them." He offered, reminding himself properly to use the birth given name, and that allowed the mother and sisters to smile to one another and nod for them to be excused.

Rabastan gripped her hand and steered her towards the door, only to see that her expression had changed. "What did you say to Regulus?" Once again her anger sounded like a hiss and he sighed.

"N-nothing just Avery and—" Aurora's ear had heard his heartbeat quicken and she closed her eyes as she was sure that her anger and stress we're going to enact Salem.

"Regulus doesn't just walk away like that Rabastan." The use of his full first name had him sigh. So he used an even worse means of an excuse. 

"Alright, Avery said in-inappropriate things and I doubt his mates every say things like that...Wait Rory—!" He shouted, seeing her walk forward in hopes of having her stop, which she had.

"Why? I don't like being lied to, esp—especally to people close to me..." When he took a step closer she flinched and shook her head.

"Don't...Because I will defend my brothers to the ends of the earth and if you so—" 

"Rory stop, no, this isn't what I wanted...I lo-value you, that's why I didn't say anything to your mother or-" Her face contorted and she was on the verge of crying so she held her hand up...

"I—I can't—" Her body had been hurting for a bit, cramping coming and going all night. She had hoped that her period stopping would end the cramps but that wasn't the case.

 

On the other side of the manner were Regulus and Sirius, the boy opened up in the instant spewing more than enough of the truth. And at the end of it had he looked up to his brother and asked... 

"Do you think he really does fancy her? The truth Siri, this is Rory we're talking about. Not one of your—" He hitched his next breath as he didn't necessarily want his family members to know about his time in the broom closets.

"That's why I don't want him near her, if it is the truth...Rory is going to get hurt Reg. Ruined if he plays too deeply. Please Reg, tell me—Tell me everything." And so the boy did just that, as many details as the boy who had been at the school for two years could possibly know or think of.

 

But it didn't help, it only held the truth of Rabastan love for her. And it scared Sirius breathlessly as it meant even worse intentions, more perminate intentions.

"Ever since we were little Reg, he'd watch her...I don't like this. I don't like this at all." The boy nodded, they've had a pack since they were little about their sister. And it wasn't going to get ruined by this lad in their grade or house.


	21. ✧SUCESSFUL MISSION✧

Cassiopeia Aurora Black was an undeclared Mistress at many things, one of which was avoiding those who wanted to find her. If it hadn't been for her own private map she would've been ambushed by both James and Sirius as they came closer and closer to the girl's bathroom.

The one that had been out of commission due to the little ghost that haunts it. She had been brewing some potions in prep for their senses to be overwhelmed and everything to be sought in her arsenal.

"Rory?" She looked up only to see that both boys had come out from under the invisibility cloak and she smirked. "Don't tell me you two are embarrassed to come into the girl's lavatory brother, they'll always be prettier than the boys." She giggled, followed my moaning Mrytle's own gasping cackling floating about.

"Alright, so...I want you two to play close attention. These are the leaves I was attempting to discuss." Aurora had slapped Sirius' hand away from the offered bottle.

"They were soaking in the proper potions for a month and they are extremely difficult to rebrew. They need to be under your tongue for the entire time." They both nodded eagerly, only for the door to burst open once again.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Moony was so difficult to lose!" Aurora huffed at the idea and shook her head. 

"Moony? Really? Could you lot be any more insensitive?... Why am I even helping you three?" She said, yanking back the bottle and Sirius huffed.

"Because you said you would, and I'm your brother and you love Remus?" She perked her lips and she nodded.

"This leaf has to be under your tongue for the entire month." That suddenly shocked the boys in the instant.

"A MONTH?!" They all yelled, as if all her planning and work had gone for nothing. Thus causing her to bring her hand to her forehead in defeat.

"Did you even read through the material?!... If not you are going to delay the process, eat it, which I don't recommend doing, you have to start over...And here is the most important part, wherever you are on the full moon you will have to say the spell and point your wand to your heart." Sirius stepped forward and she smiled up to him as she grabbed his tongue up and placed it under.

"Lucky for you I shrunk it a bit, but I doubt that makes much of a difference." She closed his mouth and he made a face.

"Did you expect it to taste like cherries?" She rolled her eyes before going to James as well. 

"Er, Rory how do we eat?" Peter questioned, and then turned to both the boys worried on being up in the air and anything.

"Before the game we can stick it securely to your tongue. I suppose we can do that now if you don't trust yourselves." They all nodded and she went to grab her wand and pointed it off towards Sirius.

Whatever he had said was a bit mumbled but Aurora was playing with delicate magic and there was no room for error.

"Alright, keep them in, don't talk too much and for the love of Merlin...watch for the moon next month." They all nodded and then she was about to put her own into her mouth but Sirius stopped her.

It was just to see his reaction, but it was rather adorable to see him try and stop her.

"Not a chance." She smirked and nipped it back. "Word to the wise Sirius, you don't control me." She kissed out into the air and hid all her work within the wall before continuing out.

"When you do accomplish this...Do not force a transformation, you'll have to allow it to happen on its own." Since it was the beginning of January she hoped that the moon would be clear next month and they can control it by March at the latest.

Moony was getting rather annoyed—Perhaps not annoyed but more agitated with the lies and her being able to come and go. So she would come other times or for a lesser time during the night.

It was perfect that she had put small spells on the map the boys have to know. But his world had gone to the best of times, his mates weren't allowed to talk all that much due to their need in keeping the leaves remained. That meant that Aurora was open for the talking and with Rabastan on the rebound after the entire night was left highlighted in her mind.

She was embarrassed for being so emotional near her menstrual cycle, but her mother and cousin had taken that as a good sign for fertility...Not that they voiced this to her directly but they aided her pain with potions.

Rabastan decided that the best thing to do would be to give her space, she did look sort of stressed. And from her brother he knew her secret of wanting to take Alchemy, so with that in mind he ignored the flirtatious flock of other females and kept his eye on the one and only Aurora Black.

"So you don't want to try it with them?" She questioned, motioning to the rest of the male Gryffindor house in hopes of getting a straight answer but he clearly disregarded the question and diving in. Which had her smirk...Remus John Lupin was indeed a shit liar.

"If you do want to you'd only be two weeks behind." She offered but he waved it off. 

"I rather not be involved in another prank or anything that it might entail, especially that illegal. I know you never met my mother but she's scary." 

"I think I have you beat Remmy." She whispers back, and although he was going to counter it with a playful argument he shut his mouth as he knew well enough that all the siblings wanted nothing to do with their parents.

"I'm sorry Rory I didn't mean—" She shrugged and continued to look from her paper to the board and kicked her brother's chair for him to pay attention.

"Zip it." The eldest sibling was about to stick his tongue out and but stopped before he went through with it. The one thing about Sirius Black, was that he gave up his flings for the month in an attempt to get this animal status.

"You aren't doing it...A-are you?" She looked to Remus and tilted her head. Rolling her eyes at the thought of him telling her brother at the mere notion of her secret so she lifted her tongue up. 

"Of course not, not a bloody idiot." She lied straight through her teeth, she would never do it at a time like this. But little did he know that she saw him at his weakest moments human and non.

Establishing a rather strong bond, because deep down him initiating three other members into the group would take a solid few attempts before diving straight into a calm setting.

As the month was coming to a close Aurora was thankful that they had only one attempt and not having to wait any longer than normal.

 

With that being said they all raced the next morning to drag Aurora down the hall when she barely had finished buttering her toast. 

"Look you annoying bastards I had two hours of bloody sleep so if you could please just—" They all lifted up their tongues in pride and she dug deep for a smile and took a big bite of her toast.

"Lovely, so can I go back to my coffee and eggs?" 

"Since when do you eat breakfast sis?" He hooked his arm around her and kissed her temple. 

"Since I didn't get a wink of sleep, talk to me later I beg you." She spoke, returning back to the grand hall in hopes of a cup of coffee.

"Rory you have to stop falling asleep in classrooms." She nodded to Harper and Clementine but closed her eyes once more at its steamy goodness.

Regulus still had a bit of resentment to Rabastan but both of them were confused at Aurora's behavior.

"Rory?... You alright?" She smiled off to her brother and nodded but that wasn't enough for the other boy. 

"You sure?" With that given she reached into her bag and wrote him a small note to charm the little flyer and blew a kiss.

Seeing that warmed his heart and smirked in her direction. Perhaps it was interacting with a werewolf on little to no sleep, her damnable brother and his mates. Or the fact that he would nag the entire time and this would keep him a bay.

With the end of breakfast and the babbling of the boys she promised after a nap that she'd meet them in the room of requirements to see how they are with the switch. But as of right now she attempted to stay awake throughout the most boring of classes.

But she had finally given up as she promised to come to the abandoned corridor with a box of her own notes that she had typed up some time ago and placed it into a book. Thus making it appear to look as though it was just something she had bought in Hogsmeade.

The pen name she gave herself was simple, if her brothers had looked closely it'd be identifiable. Not to mention that it sounded like her in general but they were too bloody excited at this magic to give any notice.

Besides, she could be dumbing it down in context for them to understand. But she came into the room where they were attempting to change for the first time, already not listening to her advice.

"Merlin what did I bloody tell you these past few weeks? I'm not talking for the goodness of my health you know." Sirius laughed and just waved it off before attempting to get into his animal form.

"I'll tell Moony on you." That stilled her sibling in the instant as she set her satchel

"Okay then ms know it all, what are suppose to do?" And with that she brought them through some exercises that she wished she had her time around as she didn't want to see her friends in any sort of pain.

But that came at a price, out of the entire lots, Sirius had the worse accumulation to become his chosen animal. But that came with the added bonus of not passing out like she had. In this very room in fact.

Aurora's potions worked grand for James and Peter, while for Sirius hadn't worked quiet right... he had thought she was doing it out of purpose for not being allowed to become an animal as well, or out of spite for shagging a few gals her in her house.

So for countless days at a time would they sneak into the room of requirement to get the sense of their new partners. But almost always did it end in failure.

"AURORA IT ISN'T WORKING! THE ONLY THING THAT'S WORKING IS MY BLOODY NOSE!" She flinched at his voice and looked to James for help, but he too had been getting the short end of the stick. Especially since the entire lot lived with him. His anger just simply snapped to his sister now for the first time in weeks...

"Siri I-" 

"FOR SOMEONE SO PERFECT YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO HOLD IT AGAINST ME." He continued, and her entire demeanor shifted as her mouth became to fumble. James knowing in the instant that she was close to tears.

"Mate it's alright, she's doing her best with—" 

"THIS ISN'T HER BEST JAMES, YOU TWO ARE DOING PERFECTLY FINE BUT ME, I CAN'T GET AN OUNCE OF ANYTHING RIGHT!" His fiery rage sprang at Aurora as he lifted up his wand.

"Up Aurora. Now." They never amounted to the fact that Aurora had read each and every book with the mere mention or reference of these growing steps, staying up all hours of the night and suffering through each and everything. 

On top of sports, or on top of keeping her sanity.

So she let her wand from her sleeve and held it up.

"Whoa, whoa...this isn't—" Sirius threw his own swear towards his best mate before throwing spells after hexs to his sister. She blocked each and every-one, only enraging him further before firing expelliamis to get rid of her wand.

So she held her head up high to let the tears streaming down her face visible to him. 

"You think...You think I like being like this? To need to find the answers, I wish I was as careless and relaxed as you Sirius. But unlike you've I've adapted...And you know damn well mother and father never batted a bloody eye until I went to Salem." He followed it with something about being their parents favorite 'twin' and she scoffed.

"You're vile, you think mother or father wanted a daughter?! They didn't want me!" She cried, but Sirius scoffed.

"Here you are all high and mighty then, you have no idea what this is like. To hear things in the walls, to smell across the room!" She inhaled tightly as she turned to the side for a moment and let her cloak fall. It had been quite cold in the room, even with the roaring fire but that could just be the aura of the room.

With her cloak fallen and her glasses tucked into the pockets of it did she look directly to her brother and let her smirk rally as she morphed into Salem.

Each and every heartbeat had stood in awe at the sight before them. Sirius had dropped either wand in his grasp as she had circled him and growled into his direction.

But of course there was always a little bit of a Bellatrix gene in her siblings that he threw his head back and cackled at the entire situation at it's finest. 

So Aurora ran forward and tackled her brother to get the upper hand.

However the second Sirius had made the small submission sound that technically a k9 would enact instead. So she licked his face and purred in retaliation. "Er, Rory you...You have a lot to explain to—" 

"OF COURSE SHE GOT IT FIGURED OUT FIRST, PROBABLY HOW SHE KNOWS ALL THIS." He shouted, still laughing his heart out from under her.

Yet when she shifted back to human she held out her hand but wiped her eyes clear from the other.

"When I said you were a year late, I was searching for an answer second year...I've been her since the beginning of the year. That's why I told you to wait for a natural transformation because it's going to be painful." Sirius groaned in protest but managed to get up to his feet.

Yet when he was finally at eye level Aurora threw a punch into his stomach in cold fitful rage. "There, now you're body will focus on that." She cheered, turning to the other boys in silence to aid them in their quest.

Suddenly with the secret in the open was it easier for Sirius to listen to his sister, weary of it all. Shockingly enough Peter was the first, as it was enacted by his own sense of gluttony.

As he had been eating some hidden snacks in bed and suddenly took the form of a rat, it had been a bit painful from what Aurora had warned. But as he jumped onto Remus' bed and continued off to Sirius'. 

Scaring him would count as payback for what he had done for his sister.

Anyone else would've walked off, but Aurora outed herself to let them know the truth and how she knew so much. As well as threw a rather rough punch into his gut. 

Although she was a chaser and not a beater it still hurt a lot.

They kept yet another secret from Remus. Not only was Aurora able to shift, and had been for a while. It added to the lie of her not knowing he's a werewolf.

What the rest of them did not know just yet was that Aurora had been going with Moony for an accounted five times at the very least. It had given her countless information of his behavior and when the time was right they would all go and visit Remus.

Whether they agreed to it or not.


	22. ✧IT'S A DATE✧

***

At the current moment however Aurora offered a smile towards Rabastan but continued to take a book from the shelf, only issue is she had been stopping growing in height for a bit now and she was patiently waiting for it to continue to fall down to her hand.

Yet another one had intercepted it, making her look to her side and see that Rabastan had taken it as an invitation to join her. "Busying yourself again Aurora? Ever take a breath?"

Okay so perhaps her own hormones were in overdrive as well, but was that such a bad thing? Ever since a young age was she meant to woo men, the whole point of her diet being implemented just last year.

So she smiled up towards him. "I guess when I'm in the air flying I take a breath, otherwise my breaks usually include fiction reads Rabastan." She had counted his use of her first name, so she had returned the favor.

"It's not that horrid out, would you like to take a fly?" Her eyes sparked in the instant. Betraying her inner workings as he smirked.

"Excellent, besides I need to practice my swing." She hummed, he had been switching between chaser and beater depending on the games.

"I don't recall saying yes, I have to—"

"As I recall we learn this topic in transfiguration next year in regards to our OWLS. If it were Alchemy then I would say perhaps. Come on." She pouted and said that she wanted to check out the book.

Thus allowing him to lead her out of the library and onto the pitch. She was a little reckless but seeing the pitch itself amped her up.

"Hope I left something in my locker to change into..."

"I believe a true witch should learn in a dress Aurora, seeing as you're into all that muggle lore. Aren't the women seen more on brooms." That had her stop and gawk in his direction.

"H-how do you—" He simply waved her off in terms of going to the Slytherin locker room. Which she found herself in a predicament only being able to wear her practice leggings as well as her sweater.

Rabastan had beaten her in getting airborne and she flew on up without his knowledge as she had taken his casual tossed Quaffle before whipping around to laugh in his direction.

"No goggles darling?" She stuck out her tongue in protest and he already knew that this was going to be a very poor decision.

So with that, going back and forth to just get the sense of tossing it to and for...It allowed Rabastan to concoct a plan, a very Slytherin based one indeed.

He pretended to be a bit off with a catch and fall off his broom, it wasn't that much of a fall. He's had worse and came out unscathed, but here he was lifeless on the ground as Aurora rushed over.

"Raba...Raba. Please..." She checked his pulse, checked each and everything she could. In terms of her readings there had been one introduction book on the human body but here she had been freaking out far too much to recall any sort of information to see his wide smile and sarcastic eyes.

"Rory I'm fine I just—"

"Oh you git!" She cheered, pushing him away and going to stand up. It was as though all the boys in her life were out to play a while game against her.

However, before she could move this given spot had he risen just a bit...Alright so perhaps he didn't go completely unscratched as his back was more than likely sore.

Yet in a last-minute ditched effort, he pulled her by the hem of her sweater to get some leeway and planting his lips to hers in such a delicate manner as he went through the motions in which he assumed she would like.

But when she moved away she looked to him in confusion, seemingly not paring with the smile that she was feeling in on her face.

That had been her first kiss.

"Raba what—" She was lost for words, something that has happened on account twice that he's ever witnessed and he smirked.

"We can revisit if you're having trouble remembering love." Since she had leaned into the kiss at one point she was closer and still there, an added bonus as his hand caressed her cheek. Blocking one of the beat red offerings and she had no reaction just in shock.

With a lack of response he attempted it once again, he was worried in her being so shocked but the second her lips enacted to follow the tune he's placed, it enacted a rather grand smile on either of their lips.

He was a perfect kisser, Aurora had no say against his ability in that regard. But it confused her more than normal as she leaned away once again.

The proud grin on his face had her breathless chuckle follow after seeing his expression.

"You don't wanna know how long I've wanted to do that." Which just pushed her in another direction of disarray.

"You should've just asked Raba, Merlin am I really that hard to talk to?" She questioned, and for the general reason he knew that she hadn't caught on what he was peacing together. So in the encouragement from his mother, and probably Walburga speaking through his mother to ask her on a date.

"Then perhaps you'd fancy a butterbeer this weekend?... Can even stop at the bookstore." Her excitement for that plan was vividly seen, scoring massive points for the last addition offer of going to the bookstore as the girl could never say no to a book.

So when her smile widened entirely she nodded, tapping his nose suddenly became his favorite action of hers as he leaned in once again to sanction it as a peck.

"Sounds like a wonderful time Rabastan...But um..." She started, and deep down she did want to go with him. But on the opposite end she was scared of Sirius' retaliation so she opened her mouth but pouted after not being able to find the correct words.

"Er, can we not tell Siri?" He laughed but agreed quick enough.

"Sure he's got enough detentions to keep him locked in the castle anyhow. Just be us, darling." Her smile matched his thumping heart in terms of happiness.

Either of them had been forced into this life but ideally, they get this choice. Little did either parties know that in about three years they would be walking down the isle.

 

As Aurora managed to return to her dorm that night instantly her best friends Harper and Clem questioned what was wrong.

But it was Isabella that came closer and took her hair out of her braids and asked for the truth. "I...I think Rabastan asked me on a date." She spoke, very carefully. But it was the giggling and hushed assumptions as Aurora started to worry about said date.

They grew fussy and demanded to help Aurora for her date, but in reality it just made her nervous for the entire ordeal.

While Rabastan had never looked as smug as he did now, walking straight into his dorm room with the intent of rubbing it into his mates' faces and he was entirely correct.

Especially when they asked how she kissed. "Merlin it was everything I dreamed of, they were so soft...She smelled Devine." His friends had laughed but he had been walking on cloud 9 since the scheduling of their date.

"I like Harper's idea, it's going to be cold. Why can't I just wear my jacket?" Aurora pouted, but Cleminite was not taking anything normal for an answer.

However they were about to have charms class, so when Lily had intersected them at the crossway Isabella called her over. "Lily! Come help us." She offered and Aurora looked desperately to the people around her and shook her head.

"Merlin Ciric Diana...Save me now." She mumbled as she looked up to the cieling, yet that didn't stop Clem from dragged her the leftover amount towards the redhead.

"Something wrong?" She politely offered and Aurora kept her eyes to her shoes as those around her started to say the reason for their need of help and Lily simply smiled.

"Wear what you're comfortable with, Rabastan isn't nicest of souls but I do think he fancies you a lot...Does your brother—" Aurora shook her head in the instant and Lily nodded with intent.

For once those boys didn't know something, and that tickled her beyond belief.

"You sure you don't want to double date with Potter?" Harper joked, and the girls entered the classroom in a giggling mess.

However, after the said brawl that happened in the room of requirement, Aurora had taken the lead of staying away from her brother. She knew well enough that he was saying things out of pain and anger but it didn't just manifest out of thin air.

Lily found that she wanted to help the middle Black child and followed the group of girls, and Aurora was soon dragged off without a word to the boys to see their progress and she looked for help but James would allow Lily to walk all over him if it meant to get into her good graces.

 

The outfit was chosen, talking points, each and every detail that Harper was helping her with made Isabella groan.

"Rory you've known him since you were children! You don't need pointers." She argued and that made her pout.

"But that's just it, there's nothing new I don't know about him. What's there to talk about?" She rallied, and Isabella just chuckled.

"Darling, he fancies you...That's new and exciting! It explains why he denied Victoria in—" Aurora's eyes widened, Victoria was at least a sixth year student in Slytherin. Half-blooded and perhaps one of the reasons why he denied her but then she tilted her head.

"So, I'm sure there are a lot of gals who ask him for Hogsmeade trips." And it was a Ravenclaw tendency to raise a brow and lower the brims of one's glasses when one held the upper hand. And that is exactly what Izzy had done.

"Yes, but he hasn't asked anyone. You see the difference Rory. He's attracted to you." Now that hit a turning point, Aurora hadn't really seen herself as anything special.

But in truth, if it hadn't been for who her brother is and who his friends are. She would've been stormed with a lot more attention than she was.

Her hair was slick, long and maintained. Even when it was in a bun has she mastered the art of making it perfect. Always smelling of Lavender, something that Moony himself could identify as being her soul scent.

There was not a piece of comfortable clothes in her wardrobe unless it was sleepwear, and usually they were gifted by others. Remus and along with some of her roommates back in Ilvermory were of the first to grant her the first of many.

Course her parents granted her the ability of sporting anything with her house, even if her mother usually did a double take when seeing it. Always ended up being better than seeing Sirius' beautiful red around.

Little did anyone know, other than those very close to her, that Aurora did not know anything of comfort. She's lived in luxury, eyes on her in all realms. Whether that be at the breakfast table to random invitations to tea.

Lily was still in admiration at the witch, so gracious even dating back to when she had gotten up on the stool during the sorting ceremony.

Her dedication to even the most ridiculous of topics that it influenced Ms.Evan's on her own accord, especially since she is muggle born to explore all her childish notions of magic.

On the flip side Rabastan had been smug the entirety of the two days leading up to the Hogsmeade trip, luckily it was close to their upper classmates OWLs and NEWTs that it wouldn't be as crowed as it normally would be.

Perfect indeed, he even made a list in preparation of what not to talk about or even mention.

His mates thought this was the best version of him, cheerful and a smile on his face. Otherwise it would be a scowl in terms of being tempted to curse someone.

They kept it rather secret that their affiliation with the dark lord was starting to come into the school as the older students would pass orders and highlighted propaganda that spread the word of the evil wizard.

It was enlightening, in replacement of a religion and he contemplated on bringing Aurora to one of these meetings. But part of him, deep down knew that she wouldn't conform to that notion...Not yet at least.


	23. ✧A DATE AND A TRANSFORMATION✧

***

Saturday morning rolled around quite quickly, and it was a surprise late last night that Rabastan had owled her a time to meet after breakfast.

The girls in her dorm collectively agree that responding just after it had been sent looks as though Aurora would be too anxious on the topic.

So she responded after reading a chapter as it gave a timely manner to the response. One of which he had lost his confidence in as he hadn't really been able to see her within the two days to confirm these timely plans.

However, the entire flock had prepared Aurora for her proper date as they all ignored Damien's attempts to woo their friend for the past few months. He was much more of a study partner than anything and he realized that within the conversation at Hogsmead.

That they weren't compatible anywhere other than in the library or outside the realm of academics.

When arriving at the grand hall in a timely manner, did Aurora smile off to Rabastan as he was already looking to her. He'd been looking to entrance since he stepped foot in the room. But the girls giggled and dragged her over to their table to eat at. Making her mouth the words 'sorry' before giving an adorable grin.

"Someone looks dolled up, am I right mate?" McNair stated, leaning into his friend as his eyes had been on set of his date for the day and he nodded.

"Perfect...Utterly perfect." He huffed his own sort of approval. And before long did Avery come over, after downing half his glass he started up in conversation.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Rabastan had it down to the very T of a plan, Honeydukes, three broomsticks, bookstore, the potions shop. Anything that contented to her whims would happen today.

And he was more in hope of get a redo of what happened at the pitch. It's what kept him up last night to the wee hours of the night.

Sirius on the other hand had thought it the perfect time to ask his sister when she could help them. She pouted and said that she was going to Hogsmeade with the rest of the girls. He was peeved of course but it was a blessing that his sister had social plans that didn't involve a book.

"Alright then Rory, you lot make sure she doesn't blow her allowance on books." They all cheered their agreement but eyed one another knowingly, once again it was something that the boys did not know.

He smiled one last time for leaving in return for his own table and meal. Little did he know that Rabastan had nicked his head to Rory and she nodded to meet out in the hall.

 

"Might I say you look lovely today darling." She smiled up to Rabastan and tried to hold her blush it, but failing far too easily. 

"Dashing yourself Raba, but I would like to keep Sirius out of the loop so—" He offered his hand, not his arm and she took it without any sort of hesitation.

Interlocking and pulling her to the checkout list for Professor McGonagall did she smile to the young Black sister before approving them. Little did any of them know that Peter had caught them in the hallway sharing flirtatious glances.

Unfortunately for Remus on two accounts, one being that Peter had addressed this when Sirius had taken a big gulp of pumpkin juice and spit it out directly to Moony himself.

And on the second account, he felt betrayed on his own feelings, them never being able to be recuperated if she falls in love with someone else.

"I need to go to Hogsmeade." He deemed, about to rush off but Remus was the one to grab him. 

"Look, after what you pulled last week I doubt this is going to run well with her. Leave her be Sirius..." Lily was overhearing this entire conversation and sipped her pumpkin juice ready to defend her gal to the ends of the earth as well.

"Sit down Black, your sister is fine." That caught his attention in the instant. 

"Evans, thank Merlin. What do you know?" The smile couldn't be contained, no matter how much she tried to deny it forming.

James adored this look on her, evil and taking the higher card of power over someone. Making him hold his breath in anticipation.

"I'm smarter than that Black, I rather not be on the receiving end of her wand when she is pissed. Heard you're very good at that." She cooed, taking one final sip of juice before giving up and going to meet Severus in the library.

 

Sirius stood in awe, the one person who seeped through his reigns to ask his sister out on a date, after all he had done in preparation for this. He groaned and put his head down onto the table.

He indeed had lost his Hogsmead trips for another two weeks. Making the aura of the room dwindle within the instant as Remus was still fumbling around with the napkin.

"Cheer up mate, or better yet. Rory said to focus your anger out on turning." Sirius nodded but didn't transmit a word that any of them said.

They dragged him and his sensitive mind as he thought of all the possibilities that the Lestrange brother could accomplish with his sister.

This was karma, for playing with the hearts of all the girls this year. It came to the point of where his hands wrapped around the long locks of his hair and pulled.

"Hey...Mate—Sirius it's alright. The bloke can't do much, he—" The boy attempt to calm his nerves, but this is exactly the warnings Aurora was attempting to give.

So when he fell down to his hands and knees and groaned in agony the boys all looked extremely appalled at what transpired.

"Sir—Sirus?" James questioned, but when Sirius' face motioned up in the slightest he blinked to reveal very k9 infested eyes.

Remus wanted to deny that he recognized them to an extent. But they were more feline than anything else in the animal kingdom.

"What did Rory say about the transformation?" He questioned, and James ran a struggling hand through his hair.

"That it could be painful, don't fight it Sirius. Just try to breath—" 

"Shut your trap James." The boy growled off towards his friends. Not bothering to give them an ounce of his attention as his hands morphed into paws. His snoot coming rather quickly with the rest of his shaggy coat.

And just like that had he wagged his tail and looked up to his mates with his tongue out and panting. Remus smiled at the sight before him, offering his hand in a petting offer.

Seeing this Sirius had the strangest urge to let him scratch behind his ear. So he came up rather happy as he smelled a very distinct scent of tears coming from his mate and begged for him not to spill any over this accomplishment.

"It...It worked..." James mumbled, allowing himself to shed off his jacket and straighten his glass further onto his nose. Peter too changed into his little rat form and came up to the big mutt. Or big in his eyes anyhow and started squeaking.

Yet it was James' turn to be aggravated and left out. He looked in jealousy at the two friends who managed to do it before him.

"You'll get it James, takes time...Remember what Rory said, this is advanced magic that some elder witches and wizards can never accomplish." He hummed along, even though he was feeling down he was grateful that Sirius had been at the very least calmed down and distracted.

***

Sirius was suppressing his rage and trying to see the positive of his transformation and practicing with Peter to master the art of shifting with or without a wand. They were coaching James to do the same.

Whilst Aurora had just entered Hogsmeade hand in hand with Rabastan. Who's smile never faltered, this radiant and raw emotion pled to his date as she was more or less an empath to other's inner feelings.

It was a nice walk around as they discussed the most randomist of topics. But that is one of the reasons he adored the girl beside him. She found interest in every given bit of life, bad or good, unheard of or myth.

To see her passion about the different types of hippogriffs to the inner workings of the ministry, it was fascinating to see what she found of interest.

When they finally did settle in the three broomsticks they had planted themselves right beside one another. Almost cuddling in the booth because he knew well enough that Aurora could get cold in any sort of weather, even on this sunny day in the end of April.

They split a piece of pie to go along with their butterbeer and it warmed Aurora's heart, not just her hands. Which he had not let go of since they parted from the Hogwarts grounds.

However, Aurora became a bit worried, anxious even...What would happen if Rabastan tried to kiss her again? 

The previous times had caught her off guard but ended alright...Right?

These self-conscious thoughts only appeared due to Walburga's damaging words on how a woman should act. So whenever Aurora changed, more importantly in front of a mirror. Her hand would always run down her stomach, and if she thought it was out too much she wouldn't eat until the next meal over.

As dangerous as it was, it made for better treatment at home as her brother was pleased with her appearance. Her hips had just started to develop as she was about to hit the age of almost fifteen, just nearing a few months time.

Walburga and Clarissa had been counting down the last three years until their marriage in damned agony. But at the current moment, they were on their first date.

 

So perhaps it was the butterbeer running through her veins, or the mood of their date going fairly well. But the second Rabastan had turned to look at her again, her free hand had caressed his cheek to steady him to stay still as she leaned in.

His smirk had been felt easily, but that didn't stop the growing motions that either party had gone through to strengthen the kiss.

"I believe that would count as snogging Rory..." She bit her lip and grew a blush in that regard. Her 'going for it' was in hopes that he wouldn't take her by surprise and she would mess it up.

But at the moment she was again lost for words, so she shoved her hand into his chest. "You are such a git." 

"Yes but how else would it be?" For one reason or another, that had made her smile largely to him, he had been rather kind this afternoon. Very gentlemen like, and not in the way her father or brother's had ever been.

He had taken care of her and whatever she wanted to do, and then smiled ever so brightly when she leaned in to kiss him. Rabastan learned quick enough that kissing her would evidently scare her, yet there was something rather special in her kissing him.

For a while, he assumed that the feelings had always been one-sided, but now it was a blessing to learn that that was not the case.

To either of them they both thought the day ended very early, but they had missed lunch and returned to the three broomsticks for a bite to eat before returning.

Paying for the meal didn't matter on either account as it wasn't their money to begin with. He had dropped her off at the entrance of her common room before heading off to his own.

Luckily for Aurora, her roommates were either in the library or with a professor, even if it was indeed a weekend...Ravenclaws never found a break, especially when Harper wanted to take Alchemy with Aurora, thinking that metal building would be a brilliant talent to have and understand.

As she went to go and change into something else, she took a look at her own personal map to see that the boys were indeed in the room of requirement, so off she went in hopes that the idea of being at the library with her 'flock' was a good enough excuse.

Even so much as to bring her bag, even if it was unwanted entirely. Rushing through the hallways did she pop in, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry! Sorry! Harper was looking for a book in the restricted section and—Is that a dog?" Looking between the boys she noticed her brother was missing and she dropped all her books and belongs as she smiled.

"Would saying your name is the dog star get me a growl or a howl?" Sirius was intrigued on if he was able to howl and so he did just that as his back legs became more or less dominate and looked rather playful.

Peter shifted as well, but Aurora had known that prior. Yet seeing how left out James was feeling she came over towards him.

"Okay...I want you to close your eyes James...Close your eyes and focus on whatever scent you are smelling right now." He was of course confused, but him focusing on his animal's ability of nose would follow in response with him using his eyes and hearing.

Which is exactly what happened, his animal was on the verge, but a theory rolled into her mind if one could be shocked into transforming.

She called over Sirius and gave him a rather pleasing pet as she leaned in and whispered the secret plan. To scare the bloody fuck out of James.

 

Aurora switched into Salem but attempted to act a bit wary of her surroundings. "You ready sister? This is going to be the best of the year, hands down." 

"Ready when you are." She called back, while Peter was silently confused on his two back legs.

"Rory?" Sirius called out with his human voice, it was loud indeed and she shook her head. 

"Somethings wrong, she wasn't responding when I was a dog. Rory...Aurora?!" He shouted, rushing towards his sister, to put his hands onto her head and try to sooth her.

"Cassiopeia...Speak to me damnit. Are you alright, what is it?... Is this a code blue?" He issued, knowing full well their personal house colors are for stricter notions of telling McGonagall if anything were to occur.

The deep growl that emitted from her throat had Sirius back up for a moment and throw his hands in a white flag motion.

"H-hey...Mate you read the book...Could—Could your animal take over?" He lied, right through his teeth. But his sister's portrayal of how her beast would act with another of it's kind.

"R-run!" He yelled, with the mere notion up into the air as a warning, he returned back to the black dog and attempted to charge his sister. The problem with that being she was a cat, meaning that her jump was larger than what he could ever accomplish.

James was left only backing up into a wall in surrender as Sirius attempted to come from behind.

"Merlin Rory, come on it's me! It's Jamesie! Ya know, the handsome bloke who—okay okay okay...How about—" Aurora was about to take a swing, minus the claw but the mission checked off as achieved as a very large Stag had appeared where James once stood.

And like a deer stuck on ice, he had trouble controlling his hooves and scrapping the bottoms to ease the tension.

"You did it! Youdidityoudidit! All of you!" She cheered, the happiness radiating on her. Part of it from the date but some of it, well the majority of it was indeed this accomplishment.

"Try talking with each other, make sure you can hear everyone." They all nodded, but for the newest animal being James and a rather big deer with antlers that definitely weighted more than he was used it. It was the same need in finding balance with a having a tail.

"You ready to change back James?" She questioned, and he nodded as the beast closed his eyes and attempted again and again. However since the morning Sirius had been able to transform into his mutt status.

"Said he doesn't know how, mate just think 'bout your arms and legs. You'll get it just fine." After a few more attempts of waiting for James did the sister come over and start petting his snoot and smiled.

"It's alright, do you want to turn back?" He looked desperate, and so Aurora tapped her wand and whispered the spell in hopes of it working.

And it had.

James returned to his human form and was panting. "What the bloody hell was that?" He breathlessly replied, the girl shook her head once again. 

"Read the bloody material!... Merlin sakes you lot are annoying, it's on the first page in RED!" She shouted, and Sirius groaned at how obvious it was for her to tell they hadn't been following her advice.

"What are you going to call your animals?" That had all eyes turn from James to her now, and the gleaming tint of pure enjoyment started to form on each and every one of them.

"I—I mean I call mine Salem...And Siri looks like a Snuffles so—" 

"I am not a going to name myself snuffles, Rory, thank you very much." The laughter had already begun bouncing off the walls after hearing what his sister had jokingly named him. But she leaned her head onto his shoulder, even if he was taller.

"I'm just saying that since Remmy has Moony, that he should be able to call you lot something as well. I vote for Snuffles." She cheered again as she rubbed her brother's hair and he pretended to growl.

"So how did Rory get a cat and Sirius get a dog?" 

"I am not just a cat, I'm a leopard thank you very much...A leopard is ambitious, tough, patient, wise and fearless." She rose up her chin and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, then what's a dog spirit animal then?" Aurora hadn't realized he would be interested to find the meaning of their chosen animals so she returned to her book and flipped through. 

"...Protection, alertness, bravery, and devotion...Sounds about right Siri...Pete it says: survive, adapt, and flourish...What do you think James is?" 

"Reindeer. Do Reindeer." Sirius cheered and she giggled.

"He wasn't a reindeer, he was a deer...Ah stag, here: sensitivity, intuition, and gentleness...Maybe he'll grow into it." James pretended to tickle her, but little did the rest know that Aurora is very in tune with Salem that her eyes made him jump back in the instant.

"He was going to tickle you Rory, does that count as gentleness?" She shrugged, but ordered them to switch on cue and it worked for the most part but they needed practice. Luckily they had plenty for the next moon. With May and June still able to help she kept it secret that she has been going with Remus unannounced to them all.

"So...How was your date Aurora?" Sirius asked, and she turned still as a cat. Literally. 

"Um...Great? I had a really good time." Her smile had been so genuinely happy that he huffed.

"Had to be Lestrange?" Her brother's opinion always meant the most to her and she looked rather upset, but she didn't voice it all that much.

"Siri, why do you hate him so much—And if it's only because he fancies me then that's not a good enough reason. Give me a valid one." He looked pretty pissed at her demanding a better reason than the first so he huffed.

"How about him being a bloody snake, him defiling muggle-borns like Evan's. Belittling your friends right in front of you over something they can't control." 

"He's changed-" 

"They don't change like that Rory, it's been shoved down their throat. More so than us for that sake." She bit the inners of her cheeks, deep down she knew he was right but she nodded and picked up the long strap of her bag.

"I'll see you lot later, I'm having a sleepover with Mery and Lils tonight." She spoke, kissing her brothers keep. Attempting to keep this new found knowledge of what this date might lead to.

"Oi! Are you dating the bastard now?!" He asked, but she ignored with a rather red beating face. She didn't rightly know in fact, if she wanted it or if he did.

All she knew was that his kisses were everything she dreamed, and the entire walk towards the potions room to practice a given potions assignment to get a more in-depth feel to write the essay.


	24. ✧DOUBLE NIGHTMARE✧

***

As the day had soon turned to night Aurora had come fully prepared to the Gryffindor girl's room with her school star machine as the other one was always left at home. With that the girls had a bucket of sweets while Aurora told them how her date had gone. Lily was craving the details, as was Mary. Aurora, on the other hand, felt the thrill of undermining her mother and just breathing the same air as Muggle-born witches.

Sirius assumed it was why she did it, to feel the same thrill time and time again for doing something she wasn't supposed to. It kept him up that night in wonder of how her date had really gone.

However, with the clock ticking a little after 3, Aurora sprung up from the pile of pillows and blankets the girls had supplied her with to stay over. Her heart beating like a hummingbird rallied the same motion as her breaths, sporadic and not aiding in any bit of her recovery.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks as her trembling hands attempted to clear them away. She feared for the future, that is what she had seen. The version of a premonition, much like her mother had but worse.

Much much worse.

It was strange, to see familiar faces with so much age restriction to them. To see new and old, to see the fall and the end...But as moments passed it was slowly vacating the most important parts from her memory.

She wasn't meant to see it all, the higher powers had offered a view but her strength and determination to force the rest had caught her at a very vulnerable state. She grabbed her blanket, wand, and glasses and hurried out of the room. Aurora did not have nightmares often, but when she did usually she would venture to Sirius' room.

Regulus would question and keep her up, yet Sirius would never question her. The only thing he would ever say is: "Are you okay?" And "Do you want to talk about it?"

It never strayed further than that.

So with the ascending steps forward did she unlock the door quickly and as quietly as possible before peeking into Sirius' bed. If he had a guest over then she would go to James and it was as simple as that. 

But luckily he hadn't had a guest or went to see one.

"S-Siri?" She sobbed, whipping her tears away once more. Her free hand she attempted to shake him to even a lucid state. 

"Knock it off mate, five minutes." He cheered, but her sniffle rang in his mind as he shot up. 

"What happened? What did mother—" He stopped when he looked around to see his Hogwarts dorm, but he wasn't dreaming when he saw his sister right there before him, crying.

His own personal nightmare.

"Gals say something to ya darling?" She shook her head, but the tears still managed to claim their lines down her face. 

"Come here..." He whispered, opening his arms and she planted her face to his chest within seconds of him offering them out.

For minutes on end had she been crying, not that loudly but it could've been had he not muffled them. Sooner or later he had moved his arm to grab her wand in hopes of silencing their area.

"It's alright...Shsh...You're safe. Everything is fine." She nodded, attempting to calm her breathing but before he could say anything else he had an idea. Leaning away from hold her had caught her attention.

"Siri what are you—" Her question had stopped instantly as he had shifted into his dog part and she giggled. 

"Snuffles!" She cheered, although he had not been entirely convinced he cuddled and whined, licked and nipped until she had felt better.

Until his head simply rested on her lap. "Do you think we can shift when we're at home without getting detected?" That question had him return to his normal form and he smirked. 

"I guess we'll find out this summer, why?" With her tears drying and her smile more genuine that she nodded.

"Perhaps we can get to James for a little...Just for a few hours and return home." That flare more than a few inspiring suggestions on his own behalf as he hugged his sister dearly.

"You wanna stay?" She nodded and hugged him back just as tight. And for the first time for either of them, falling asleep hadn't never been so easily here at Hogwarts.

***

It had been Sunday morning and for the two Black siblings in their fourth year, they both treasured one thing...sleeping in at Hogwarts was a blessing, because every morning at home, including even on the weekends would they be forced to be up early, dressed in presentable clothing...All to eat breakfast.

Prominently the reason why they always slept in.

"Sirius get your bloody mutt butt out here you bastard. Breakfast!" James cheered, but that had done little to nothing in regards to the twins.

Remus had taken a peek before motioning the given code of 'sleepover' that they had managed from beforehand. But that only had James more eager.

"Ohhhh SIRI!" That made the boy groan, which slowly woke up Aurora more so than her brother. 

"I'm going to murder them if you don't." She growled, and he hummed.

"Yeah they're delightful in the morning." Pulling a pillow over her head just in time for James to rip the curtains to see them both.

"Mate knock it off!" He groaned, but there had indeed been another body in bed.

"Aight m'lady, McGonagall catches you in here we're downright screwed. Best be on your way." The giggling commenced as she pulled the pillow down. 

"You're kicking me out?" She pouted, looking to James who was in a load of questions before both Remus and Peter looked as well.

"Everything alright Rory?" She nodded, and Sirius wasn't about to tattle on her. But she whispered something to her brother before getting up with her blanket to return back to the girl's room.

"I'll see you later!" She cheered before rushing back to the girl's room. Lily didn't mind that she went to her brother for a nightmare, it was more than likely a siblings mention, one of which Ms.Evan's is lacking due to the fact that her own sister despised her for being different.

"So why was Rory hiding in your bed?" Sirius chuckled, had it been Reg asking he'd tell the truth but then shrugged it off. 

"Guess they fell asleep before her, always a night owl. Just talked and fell asleep." He made up the excuse but Remus had been a little worried.

However, he was also in worry about the date Aurora and Rabastan had gone on. It was rather another disappointment in his life that he's going to have to live with.

Ms.Black had learned enough about Dumbledore that he was indeed the greatest wizard of their times. Even with it being Sunday she simply went to McGonagall and requested that she go to him whenever he was free.

With that the women hurried along to the gargoyles and whispered 'lemon drop' before it twirled to reveal a set of steps. "Before you go...Is this is something your brother should know?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No professor, that's why I want to ask the headmaster." She offered before hurrying up the steps with a proud knock. Just like her father had always instructed of her.

"Come in...Ah yes Ms.Black, how can I help you this afternoon?" The young girl calmly reinstated what happened the night prior, how a sort of night terror relayed events with older versions of everyone she had known.

"I've been in your office before headmaster, and I noticed you have a Pensieve...Would you look and see—" He had been taken back, perhaps on account four students had known what it was or had the want to learn what it is.

He smiled a bit with twinkling eyes. 

"You give me permission to extract it my dear?" She nods, removing her glasses and closing her eyes. The elder wizard followed in pursuit as she attempted to search her mind for said memories.

It had been a long strain, and something strange had occurred. Something Albus had never seen before.

It had been a golden strain.

When it was finally removed Aurora looked to see the abnormality as she frowned. "It's supposed to be blue." 

"That it is Ms.Black, golden is...Well odd." He offered, bottling it and promising to call her when it was properly analyzed.

She nodded and wished him a good rest of the day, but before she had left entirely he called her out. "Ms.Black, if there was a way to perhaps...Keep this between your brother and myself, it would be best."

"Of course headmaster, and if it happens again?"

He smiled and instructed her to return, no matter what time of day it is. She returned down the steps and rushed off to the library in hopes of understanding why the one bloody thing that should be normal about her, her memories, are completely different than the blue tint it should be.

***

"Could you repeat that Rory?" She groaned and whipped her eyes, the loud clattering of students arguing over the correct answer was one thing. But some of the older students, even in the seventh year wandered over and asked the mere fourth year what was correct.

Not only were they interrupted by that, but the noise was making it difficult for either sibling to hear one another. "It's hopeless Reg, is there somewhere else we could study?" He thought for a bit before smiling.

"Course, my common room should be free. Oh you'll love it Rory. Come on!" Personally she wanted to see what her parents had lived through their own seven years in being here and so she shut her book and gathered all that she needed.

It had been a rather tiring treck, but it was all the more worth it to see the stunning familiarity the common room had. The luxury furniture had been different than the homey common room of the Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws had more of a library than anything else to showcase. 

But this was entirely posh and she smiled. It reminded her of her bedroom just a bit.

"We are underwater..." She smiled, walking towards the window and putting her hand to it. 

"Proving a myth real, seems like you made a friend as well." That line had confused her, but when she turned back there had been a merperson overlaying their own hand to Rory's.

"That's brilliant." She whispered, nodding her head down to the water creature. And that had been the best reaction as she returned it before swimming off.

"Come on, beside the fireplace is popular." He offered, and for the next two hours had his sister prepared his for his potions practical for the very next morning.

A few people had politely greeted the two siblings, most being pureblood themselves and knowing damn well who they were.

However, one girl faithfully did not. Victoria Barns to be exact. 

"I didn't know that a Ravenclaw could've figured out our password." She growled, and Aurora's eyes popped up to the girl. Truthfully when Regulus had said the password, the given word of 'pureblood' simply screamed originality.

But in the instant, she knew who the girl was, a few grades above. And the textbook just confirmed it that it had been two, making her a sixth year.

"Regulus let me in." She explained, not understanding the reason for her anger. 

"Professor Slughorn won't like hearing about this...I suggest you leave." That took the middle Black child by surprise, and seeing how there was no prefect badge so there was no reason to listen to her at all.

"I'm not done here, but when I am, I'll happily leave." There was one thing that Aurora did not allow, and that was tolerating someone walking all over her, it wasn't initially because she was a half-blood. But just because she was older she thought she was entitled to boot her out.

"It looks like you're done to me." Regulus had bit his lip, knowing full well this was going to turn into a mess. 

Especially when Aurora had slammed her book closed.

Standing to her two feet had she gained the higher ground as the mere 6th year hadn't been able to reach her height. "I didn't catch your name darling." 

"Victoria Barns. And if you don't leave the common room in the next minutes, I'll have to report you to Professor Slughorn or my prefect." The youngling had rolled her eyes and she shook her head.

"Victoria, I doubt anyone has a problem with me being here...But I suggest that you sod off and get the bloody hell out of my face this instant before we do need to get a prefect here." With the two girls about to rip one another apart, it had been the perfect time for Rabastan and the given prefect that Victoria had been hinting at to walk into the common room.

It was a few days after the date had commenced, but it wasn't odd for either Aurora or Rabastan to not talk for a few days considering their schedule and house.

But seeing her in this common room had made his heart explode, to study here instead of the library would be his next date idea...However the situation between her and Victoria was starting to elevate higher. 

Carrow, the prefect had frowned at the situation and excused himself from Rabastan. 

"What seems to be the problem here?" He spoke, smiling to Aurora for a brief moment. The two had grown up together as well, just not as close as Rabastan.

And on top of everything else, he had been talking to his younger teammate on how their date had gone. 

Very well from the way the young man explained.

"I was simply helping Regulus with potions and she wants me to leave." Carrow eyed Victoria in fear with hearing that, it was one thing to anger one Black. But with Rabastan just a few feet away coming over, this could get ugly.

"She's a Ravenclaw, this is our common room. You don't see me waltzing in." Aurora huffed

"Nobody else was bothered, so what is it then?" Rabastan had seen Aurora get aggravated only a number of times, and usually it was in the company of Sirius in or out of school. But that was a sibling rivalry, this was pure rage.

So he rushed over towards his gal as the situation the situation and Aurora calmed down partly due to his sudden appearance, but shot back a glare to Victoria.

"We're a house for only half-bloods and purebloods. Not this filth!" She rallied, and it was then that Aurora had held her head back and laughed. 

"Oh, that was a good one darling...Scurry off now." She waved, and Rabastan had to hold back his own smile as Victoria had been looking for him for help.

"'Bastan, how could you stand for this?" Perhaps it was the idea of the Dark Lord and her want of joining him in the future that she was preaching the wrong methods to the wrong people. But Aurora being tickled by this situation had Regulus tug her cloak.

"Says the half-blood." He offered, and it moved along Aurora's point. So oh so calmly had Aurora offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Victoria, my name is Cassiopeia Aurora Black." She simply put, and the pure strike of embarrassment swelled into her cheeks as she swallowed firmly.

"W-what?" 

"This here is my little brother, and the two gentlemen behind you I've known since I was little...Now I don't believe Barns is a name of honor, is it?...No? Forgettable really." Aurora took a step forward and looked her dead in the bloody eyes as she spit five final words.

"Get out of my sight." She ordered and the girl nodded with tears in her eyes before running up to her dorm room.

"You okay?" Rabastan offered, but her rage still managed to seep into her bones. 

"Fine, I don't really like playing the bloody blood line card though...What is her problem?" She questioned, and Regulus had ducked for cover, knowing that the girl simply wanted to get with the youngest Lestrange and she thought to do that is to prove her loyalty to the given side would aid her in her question to sleep with the man.

But it failed. Horrifically.

"I think a detention is in order...How about—" 

"No, no detention, I probably embarrassed her enough." Carrow had chuckled at that idea. 

"Merlin no wonder you're a Ravenclaw, all witt no backbone...See you later mate." Rabastan had chuckled as well as he waved off his friend.

But Regulus knew that one did not call Aurora a coward without getting hurt, so he looked away to his book as he heard the jinx being sent.

"Did...Did you just attack a prefect??" Carrow croaked, and Aurora so innocently smiled and twirled her wand in both hands while doting her eyes.

"Backbone." She chimed, and it sent both him and Rabastan in a fit of laughter. Only until he kissed her cheek. 

"Missed you." He whispered, making her raise a brow. 

"I just have a few things to go over with Reg, how was practice?" He smirked and rallied at the fact that she was here, but also reminding himself that Reg was just a few inches away.

"Tell you about it after I shower love..." She nodded and returned to the seat beside her sibling and picked up where they left off after being rudely interrupted.

***

"Merlin Pads, sod off will you?" Remus growled, knowing full well that moon was close. The last moon of the school year but the first that his mates would be joining, it tore him apart that they forced Aurora to aid them in something so illegal.

But it hurt that she had been so willing without any background reason.

He pleaded with his mates into not doing this, but with how far they had gotten and with the ridiculous completion of their nicknames it was already set into stone.

"Pads? I quite like that, better than bloody snuffles." Remus turned more amused than ever. 

"Snuffles? Guess Rory is full of creativity...Where is she, thought she was joining us today?" He spoke, it had been their study hall at the current moment but Aurora was being caught up in a rather tight nit situation.

And that was with Rabastan, intertwined in the clocktower.

"Eh probably caught up with her flock. I can help you with the stars you know, named after the—" 

"The brightest dog star. Mate, you're too full of it." He shut him down in the instant, but Aurora, flushed and panting as ever having rushed down from the clock tower, but here she was...Sitting with the Gryffindor table and smiling towards her brother and Remus.

"Afternoon gents, what are we working on?" 

"Someone tried to explain the consultations to me but messed up on a certain spelling." He eyed carefully, Sirius thought it embarrassing that he couldn't spell his sister's middle name.

Especially when their parents use it instead of her first.

"That's alright Snuffles, he always used to mix up the last few anyway." Remus chuckled as Padfoot had been correct in that.

"Not Snuffles anymore, Padfoot and proud." Aurora found herself quite fond of that. 

"And the rest?" 

"Prongs, Moony and Wormtail...At your service, we should add that to the map." The girl hummed at the idea.

"Why Moony?" Remus froze, but Aurora pretended to be distracted by her waving friends while Sirius kicked his mate for being too obvious.

"Oh right...Siri told me." Now it was Sirius' turn to flip, tilting his head at what she could possibly mean by that. 

"That Remmy mooned a bunch of Slytherin's second year...Don't know how you kept that from me for so long." She giggled, but they both let out a sigh of relief.

 

For some reason something struck into Sirius, the thought of summer being just around the corner. Course he was excited to help his mate out, but it meant that fourth year was about to be over.

It was a dreary countdown, he hoped that it would be like last year. That a distant relative needed help in prepping a marriage, that father was busy with work. Whatever it was he prayed for it to happen, but with those thoughts came a nightmare and he woke with a start as well as sweat coating his entire body to the brim.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wipped them away in one swipe.

That is what he usually did when going off to either Reg's or Aurora's room. Regulus was the option when Rory was away, but both his siblings weren't in reach. He needed his sister and so he went off the Ravenclaw tower, the only issue was...The riddle.

"Er...I just need to see my sister." He offered, but the painting would not allow it. "What am I?" Was that the riddle, merlin he was surely screwed.

"I dunno, a bloody painting of a bird that's not a raven...Why is it like that anyhow?" He pondered, and the bird simply shook it's head. "What am I?" It repeated, making Sirius huff. It repeated again and again, making Sirius challenge the wit of even a Ravenclaw could accomplish.

"Look, you're a bloody question that—" It suddenly popped the door open making his wrap the invisibility cloak further around him.

"You were a question...Merlin have me." He huffed, finding his way through the common room that was littered with books, even a prefect reading up for his own coming tests.

"Er, Fabian right?" Sirius whispered, and his eyes popped up to the eldest Black and nodded. 

"You're Rory's brother...Mate its past curfew and wrong common room...I don't even know if there's been a punishment for—" 

"I just need to see her."

The desperation had been similar to that of hers when both sibling s first arrived to the school, so he nodded. "Fifth door...How'd you get the password?" 

"Took damn near twenty minutes." The elder student chuckled but allowed him up the girls dorms, Sirius had counted to the fifth and snuck inside.

He assumed his sister took the corner, but it was indeed correct. Offering a small shake of her shoulder did she hum. "Sod off Harper." She mumbled, making the rest of the girls react with a small shift.

Sirius attempted again. 

"Scoot over Rory." He ushered, not wanting to stand in the center of their room like a madman.

Aurora peeked up an eye before pushed off her elbows. "S-siri? Is everything alright?" She tiredly spoke and he nodded. 

"Nightmare." He explained, or not explained, but simply put in a matter of speaking. She offered up her covers and scooted like he asked. Dropping the invisibility cloak and crawling in beside her. Her arms wrapped over him to bring him further.

Being half asleep did she kiss his head and whisper: "I'd turn into Salem but I don't think you like cats all that much." He chuckled, squeezing her in response as he hummed further. 

"Nah, mutt through and through...But I like your cat...Thanks Rory." She smiled, her eyes droopy as ever and she nodded.

"Any...Anytime." She yawned out. Yet both were out like a light in each other's arms.

The alarms had began to ring, it had been the first time Sirius had stayed the entire night with a gal, and it took all of one second to remember that he came here because of a nightmare.

"Rory get your arse up! You missed dinner last night, do I have to tell you brother!" He smiled, very appreciative of his sister's friends as they knew her little issue and wanted her to eat as much as he did.

"You missed dinner?" She put her finger on her mouth as there was no part of her that wanted to start the day, but with his impatient nudge, she groaned.

"I went with Reg to the kitchens, he needed help with charms." Was her excuse, and as he enacted his doggy senses he could tell she was truthful.

The forceful yank of the curtain allowed the light to enter, and Aurora groaned. But the shriek that instigated had the rest of girls gather around.

"Is that Rabastan?" One whispered and Sirius was triggered downright instantly. 

"No, but if it is I trust you ladies to tell me." The giggling commenced and Aurora groaned further into her pillow.

Why did her brother have to be such a ladies man?

"Warum bist du immer so eine Hure?" [Why are you always such a whore?]

She decreed, basically asking why he was such a whore. And he laughed before bitting the rest farewell, only pointing his finger to his sister in ordering her to go to breakfast this morning.

"Come on, I'd kill to have a brother!" 

"You want him, be my guest. Bloody nuisance." She spoke, forcing herself up and to her feet in hopes of getting at least a decent ten minutes to down coffee and some toast.

 

She had been having a fairly good week had it not be how damn depressed Remus looked, the poor girl wanted nothing more than to comfort and soothe him but both her brother and everyone had decided it best that she stay out of it as long she could.

Little did they know she was going to be in the whomping willow that same night. If they'd yell or fight her, Moony would surely take her side, wouldn't he? She had warned him that she had friends passing through the area and wondered if he wanted to see them, he had been curious but didn't voice either a yes or a no.

But now was just going to be that time.

However, it was after class that Professor McGonagall had stopped the young Ms.Black. "If it's about question number four professor I'll tone my answer next time I promise I—" 

"Not to worry dear, I always look forward into reading your work. This isn't about the exam, the headmaster wanted to speak to you urgently...Remember, his favorite candy is lemon drops." Had the young girl never been to his office before she would've called her professor nuts.

But that was the password of the week or day for her to seemingly get up the steps. He must've analyzed the dreams, granted it had been a few days but the contents must've been more than enough to work through.

"Ms.Black, please sit down...Lemon drop?" She took one just to be polite and she smiled. "This is American isn't it?" She questioned and he smiled. 

"Ten points to Ravenclaw, for being the first to be able to identify it...American and their sweets. How are your classes dear?" She nodded along.

"Very well sir, although I probably could've done better in Divination if—" His chuckle silenced her instantly. 

"We all don't have the touch, it is not book based my dear. But I made it a requirement to see if there were any students who did indeed have the talent. Although you might see the class as a strain, I believe you do have a bit of a seer in you." She looked to him as though he was indeed crazy, which made him laugh further.

"Ms.Black what do you know about Occomplinacy?" It was a very personal answer, and she even quoted her cousin Bellatrix as the young girl knew well enough what this talent could be in the hands of the wrong people.

"Excellent, excellent...Now, how would you feel in learning it?" Now that surely caught her off guard. 

"What? Why would I...You want me to control my dreams." She sanctioned, but he nodded never the less.

"Yes, I find it straining to try and sort through my dreams prior to learning this skill...We will do it here, once or twice a week next semester...It is crucial that you keep this to yourself, and when you do master this ability that you don't use it against others." She agreed, one moral that she lived by after going to Salem and it was simple.

"I'm not for personal gain headmaster, of course I won't abuse it..." It was in that moment that Albus had called for an old friend, Alastor Moody and worked the courage in presenting why they should have Ms.Aurora Black be a future Order member when she graduates.

He simply gave a name, her schooling in Salem and he grades here. It had almost been the perfect girl had it not been for her family and last name.

"Albus, do you really believe that that girl would just—just drop it all. She's a damn Black for goodness sakes, I hear her brothers have different houses..." 

"She isn't one to care for blood purity or anything Alastor, take it out of the equation. Otherwise, what do you think?" Silence had taken over the room, but the sickly smirk rose on the mad Aura as he nodded.

 

"She's perfect."


	25. ✧MOONLIGHT MADDNESS✧

***

Aurora had been sentenced for distraction by the boys, as Remus demanded that near the moon they would distract her from figuring out the truth. However she had the upper hand in knowing the terrain better than the rest as she set up shop in the attic, pouncing on a few mice to ready her character.

"Are you sure Rory is—" 

"Moony for the hundredth time, she is in the library. Besides we have the map, she wouldn't be able to find this place anyhow...Just relax mate." Sirius offered, and James popped up on his own.

"Yeah, we've gone a night without seeing her before." It didn't necessarily calm his nerves but he found his room and explained that just allowed it to happen in the would've been studying and then attack any and everything in the bloody house.

So the lads waited and discussed normals things before the countdown had finally hit zero.

Sirius...Or Padfoot, in this case, had whined entirely after hearing his friend go through something so horrific and damaging, granted it was all their first in hearing it. 

He'd broken a bone after falling off his broom, but it had been a quick fix with some skeleton-grow and he had been good as new.

This wasn't bones breaking, this was bones shifting and reforming to recreate a new creature from within.

"Calm down Pads, he'll be alright. He's done this before." James whispered, and Aurora had smiled knowing that they switched. So in knowing that she had slowly made her way to watch them from the second floor, laying on the railing rather perfectly as she had been very in tune with her balance. After mastering the weight of her tail it was smooth sailing from there.

She watched, ready to pounce as Moony had started recuperating from waking up for the first time in this lunar form, but it was up to the boys to start off the night. So they sent Wormtail to peek into the room and share what he saw.

"He's sniffing around the room, how do we start?" That voice followed by squeaks turned Moony alert, as it was a matter of predator vs prey.

Something Rory didn't have to think about for herself, nor did James and Sirius. 

But for how small Peter is, it turned into a problem rather quickly.

Moony charged at the rat at a very unnormal speed, only to be greeted by two other large and very loud scented beings. 

Where was Salem? 

He sniffed the air knowing that she was still in the building, and he wondered to what extent the humans were dangerous to the point of the rest having to come here for shelter.

But the second Wormtail turned up in his peripherals it turned south once again, Peter had gotten roughed up, probably would've been worse had he not found a rodent hole to hide in.

Both Prongs and Padfoot rounded up and used their surroundings to slam and pin him down, even if it was for the smallest moment. So it was up to Aurora, to had managed to lean forward from the perch and swing her tail around.

The boys needed to learn themselves, she couldn't hold their hand for each and every god damn thing. So here she is...Letting out a pure roar before pouncing down to ground level, her head lowered to the ground as she bared her teeth, hissing and growling hoping for Moony to question.

"Salem." And that had been the end of it, Sirius wasn't the smartest of Gryffindor's, but it didn't make him thick. He knew that his sister called her leopard 'Salem' due to her school and the joke that muggles usually call their cats it out of spite and ignorance.

"Friends...Are you okay?" She called out, but in reality the questions was directed towards Moony himself as her eyes did not debate from his own. 

"Cassiopeia Aurora Black I cannot BELIEVE YOU BLOODY LIED TO ME!" She narrowed her gaze towards her brother and he stopped in the instant, remembering where they were and that they had to act.

"Humans outside?" Salem had nodded her head. "Humans looking for Prongs...Padfoot was helping him cross over the town." She explained, keeping up with the lie. And so the Werewolf had sat down on his bum and licked his chops, waiting for Salem to go up to him and purr her heart out. 

Which she had done just as he predicted.

"Aurora—" 

"Salem." James interrupted, knowing that they had to keep up appearance. 

"...Right, Salem...What bloody possessed you to do this?" She meowed out loud, not having any words counter to his question until she laid down.

"I've been doing this since last year, coming to see Moony...He's great company." Okay perhaps she was sweetening up to the werewolf's ego, but who could blame her. When he sat on his hind legs he'd be about the same high as Prongs with just a bit of his antlers above the wolf's head.

The night however had been drastically different from the others, Aurora was always calm and collected. A well-seasoned feline, but the rest weren't staying to Moony's standards.

When he wanted to play, he'd play. Scratch the walls, one needed to distract him. Whether that be from making clatter in another room or another version of it to pull him away from hurting himself.

This wasn't a social call, but there was nothing Aurora could tell them to understand that...

With morning following in pursuit did Salem have her clothes in her mouth as she looked to the boys. Huffing but also explaining this is the time she usually leaves and gets the last two hours of sleep.

They nodded, but Padfoot had managed to come towards her and nip her side. "We're talking today...Even if I have to fly to your tower." She nodded, knowing her fate all too well before managed to her own bed and sewing herself over picking sleep over a shower.

***

As the sun rose up, and Remus returned to his human form. He was more awake than normal, and that had been a surprise. But he did warn them that he has no recollection of what he had done the night before, and Aurora must've known that all this time as he never mentioned a black cat on his own account.

On another note, it made so much sense as to why Aurora chose to become an animaigus, but it made her brother beyond furious that she had been doing this behind his back. Doing it alone out of everything, so Aurora didn't try to hide, instead she was practicing in the 'come and go' room as there were a few spells she wanted to learn without saying the enchantment.

"What possessed you to—" 

"My dear...Dear brother, do you know how much time I spent reading on animals, magical creatures, studying the ways of wolves to make sure that I at least know the cues of Remus when he is like that? Because I doubt you even thought past mastering your change." She challenged, but her head fell down as well.

"I just wanted to help him, please don't be mad." It caught him off guard that her entire demeanor had changed. So he shook his head. 

"I'm not angry, part of me is yeah...But the three of us signed up knowing we'd get hurt." 

"And you almost did if I wasn't there...Read that book, actually read it. Taking notes since the beginning of the year. His favorite snacks, stories to tell, lies I've told him. We have to keep up with the story to keep him calm." Sirius continued to read and read, asking questions as Aurora continued to practice on the dummies set before her.

"Moony's going to kill us when he knows." She shrugs and continues off, so much so that it sends the dummy to the far wall and shatters at the fact that it had been iced.

"I like working from the shadows...Besides, I think Moony is fond of me." Sirius laughed, but looking to last night it was definitely the case. Why ever Dumbledore thought it best that Remus be in there without a bloody dog or something was beyond him.

Aurora had hit the nail on the hand, however just not entirely right as Remus wasn't just fond of her, he thought the same feelings if not stronger than that of first year.

It just ruined his chances that she was his mate's sister, almost everything about it would be wrong and uninvited. The thought of breaking her heart or her worse, her breaking his own heart...And having Sirius choose sides?

This always left him worse for wear, but the idea of her sitting with him when he was healing always sparked when he was forced to look at the dull ceiling for the next few hours. Luckily his friends had supplied him with books and chocolate, but he knew all too well that he wouldn't be allowed to eat the chocolate until midday.

So with the days counting down, and the added bonus of Remus healing the fastest he's ever had. He was able to enjoy the last few days with his mates, not that he wouldn't see James or Peter over the holiday. But seeing Sirius was almost as likely as him creating a wolfsbane potion.

The four of them had been making a ruckus in the hallway as they had yet made a name for their group. But they weren't doing anything harmful, they were just singing for the joys of it all.

"And what the devils doing are you four marauders doing?" Professor McGonagall shrieked, and Sirius who was all for the women and calling her Minnie smiled politely and talked out of his arse. Not even earning a detention but more with a smirk on her face as she always found herself amused by their antics.

But the repeat of 'marauder' said by Peter had named the group. So the four Marauders went off to the kitchens to celebrate a roaring success up in their room with the taken snacks as well as a bottle of whiskey.

 

Aurora had been outside spending the time under the tree reading with the rest of her flock, enjoying the last few days of good weather with her friends. She and her brothers would be going to the Lestranges for the first week of the summer, and she was struggling to get the courage she needed to be with him, in his home for so long.

She'd done it before but now, after expressing feelings? They weren't necessarily dating just yet, or perhaps they were. Aurora just didn't know how to ask or assuming so felt wrong.

Victoria attempted at apologizing a few times over, and it had been in front of her other brother which he forced her to hear the story of almost being kicked out of the Slytherin common room.

Although Sirius demanded to know what she was doing in there anyway, but hearing that she was helping Regulus was enough to calm his mind. And she didn't bother continuing the story to her staying with Rabastan for another few hours either.

Yet the elder witch went out of her way in attempting to get back in the good graces of the prestige purebloods. She knew of the Lestranges, and with how young Regulus was she couldn't get with him. But Aurora? This woman started to dig up the dirt in trying to attempt at reasoning with herself for being the better girl for Rabastan or just in general.

Only she was met with the unfortunate discovery of Salem, of her grades. Which sent her in a fit of rage at the perfect little pureblood witch.

The next day Aurora had been returning back to her common room with Harper and Clem as Isabella was saying goodbye to her year fling as she was going to frolic this summer through another summer boyfriend.

However it had been Remus rushing towards the common room door that had the girls stop and stare. Course it wasn't until he came up closer that they knew who it was. 

"Rory, may I borrow you for a moment?" She nodded, bitting her friends goodbye and stating that she'll be at dinner.

Remus tried to explain in terms of code of what happened, but she caught up on the whole 'Marauders' title. Only to discover that her dumb mess of a brother had decided to eat chocolate as a dog.

And was suffering terrible cramps and shifts in his stomach, but the boy was balling his eyes out at the fact that he could be dying over the idea of eating his favorite sweets, but in dog form.

"Pads but you're not really a dog though, right Rory...Tell him." Aurora huffed as she dropped her bag to the floor and put her hand onto her brother's forehead. He wasn't warm, it's probably was just his stomach confused as it was digesting as a dog than human.

"Not only do you lot smell like firewhiskey, but why in Merlin's name would you try something like this?!" She shouted, slapping James upside the head for allowing Sirius to even do something like this.

"Rory pleeeaaasseee. Make it stopppp!" He groaned, and she asked Peter to get him water as she dug into her bag for a few things.

"I'm going to die, this isn't a laughing matter Remus!" He shouted, something Sirius had mistakenly took for being laughed at. But it was the artillery that she had with her, secretly she never emptied it from the full moon so her brother was in luck.

However when they did get the water, Aurora put a few drops as she asked what he had eaten. Before adding another five, all things considering the unhealthy masses aren't doing the best just sitting in his stomach either.

So she offered up the cup and hurried to give it to him, which he downed in just three seconds. "What did you give me?" She chuckled now, shaking her head in disarray. 

"You ask after? Next time I'll give you versectuserme...Just give this to him every three or four hours, it'll help with digestion. Nothing's wrong, his body is just confused as it was eating with one stomach and then switches to another." Her explanation was straightforward and poor Sirius calmed down enough to fall asleep comfortably and only waking for the next dose.


	26. ✧VISITATION RIGHTS✧

***

The rough reality of it all was that when Sirius finally was feeling best, it turned to be the last few hours and then back on the train. James took claim of the map for the summer, going right beside the invisibility blanket while the group had added themselves to talk to Sirius in that special book of his.

An added bonus that Aurora had helped them with on approach.

Rory looked for Sirius and reminded him that they were going to the Lestrange's manner for the first week of the summer and he groaned. Only for James to joked, "Careful Pads, watch out for this one, she fancies the bloke." She stomped her foot and claimed that she didn't, but it was too obvious to the fact considering she never did that sort of childish act before.

That and her face turned beat red.

"Please don't make us look for you Siri." He nodded and waved her off, but she took the time to say goodbye to the rest as she wouldn't see them until the summer is over.

 

The train arrived too soon in Sirius' case, but he found his family as well as Rabastan who was already making Aurora a giggling mess and he bit a groan.

Regulus had been clueless about the date as it was Aurora's attempt of trying to figure out her own feelings before getting hammered by her brothers. But Sirius eyed Rabastan in threat, which Rabastan nodded knowingly.

Sweet Merlin did Aurora wish to bop them both upside the head, they hated each other so what the bloody hell had that meant???

 

The entire lot of children had followed Mrs.Lestrange in pursuit of the manner, since the first day always involved a small meal before relaxation. Since last year they had been here as well, Sirius expected that Aurora and her Raba would go to the tree and stay there for the majority of the day.

While Sirius spent the last ten minutes repeating the fact that their sister and the boy had gone on a date this year. 

He was in denial, complete and utter denial.

Rabastan had been called by his father and so her brothers took the opportunity to go sit with her under the tree, she wasn't even reading. She was just staring at up at the branches and leaves as she swirled around little leaves with her wand.

This house like their own, was loosely protected by the underage magic, leave the house perhaps but at the moment they were alright.

The last time they had gone to Germany was first year, and Aurora had remembered kindly telling her brother he would be joining them soon to school. And now it's going to be his third and the twins fifth.

"Excited for OWLs Rory?" She scoffed. 

"You're twisted. But I suppose you could borrow the OWLs textbooks." 

"They make textbooks for them?!" She chuckled, throwing the little ball in his direction. Only turning into practice as she rose her feet and held her dress by her hands.

And both of her siblings knew what that meant.

The sister nicked it back and began to run in a random direction away from the tree, and with a simple nick of Sirius own head did both brothers come up with a plan to outwit the Ravenclaw.

With laughter and cheers as Sirius tackled his sister and threw her over his shoulder in an attempt to claim the ball. She passed it to Reg as he began to run. Thus allowing her to wiggle out, fall to the floor and attempt to run after the youngest brother.

"And what game would this be?" Rabastan laughed, making her laugh as well. 

"A sort of tag, whoever has the ball we try capture." He shrugged off his coat like the others had done and ran after Reg with offering arms.

"Oi snakes stay together!" He shouted. And Sirius found himself rather amused as Regulus laughed at that as well. "Then why did Siri tell me about the two of yours date?"

And as Aurora gawked at Sirius she soon joined in the laughter. 

"Sirius! You went on a date with Rabastan?!" Regulus couldn't manage a straight face with that either, and both the boys in her year cracked a smile.

Whenever the girl was in a brightened mood it would permeate and spread through the air. So when Sirius had picked up his sister and ran off the two Slytherin's did team up to attempt to get her back.

 

The day had tired out the children quickly, so much so that Aurora had fallen asleep in the library reading a book. Falling asleep on Rabastan's shoulder, he didn't mind any bit but Sirius offered to bring her to bed since she needed a proper nights sleep.

"You think the exams got to her then?" 

"A simple question in potions gets to her Rabastan, she was talking about OWLs textbooks...Is that just a Ravenclaw thing then?" The two chuckled but Sirius carried her bridal style up the steps to her room.

He helped her out of her given dress into the underdressing, nothing that would be questionable in seeing anything however she did wake up for a few moments.

"You're warming up to Raba huh?" She asked, but even with Sirius' silence she fell asleep anyhow. He promised to come back later and he trailed back to tell Reg that Rory went to bed.

"Siri wait!" The boy shouted, he offered up his paper, or not his paper but their sisters. Whatever she was studying was odd, and her handwriting wasn't adding up to the others. 

"Probably Harper or someone wrote on her paper Reg, she know you have this?...Have I caught you writing word for word?" He joked, and Reg defended himself as he simply wanted to understand the content before explaining it in his own word.

As Sirius left the room Rabastan was in the hallway returning to his own after finishing his chapter goal. "Reg really working on homework already?" Sirius shrugged and nodded about.

The one thing that the two boys could understand, that Sirius could not was attempting to be noticed by their parents. Luckily for Regulus that he was the favorite, Walburga only favorited her daughter because was obedient, for the most part, and it allowed for all those torturous years that her own mother had put her through and pass it down to her own daughter.

Rather sick, but it worked out in the end as Walburga now knows about Rabastan's infatuation.

"If we're talking homework Rory probably started it the moment they handed it out...Night." He abruptly ended, the Lestrange son knew that Aurora's brother were protective. Something he too was as well, especially when it came to Victoria.

The only thing Sirius had against Rabastan was his family, as well as being a male contender that his own sister adores herself.

Deep down he knew that she would be rather confused at her own feelings as much as he is. But then again he was more than happy that she isn't in any broom closets.

Even if he wasn't related to Aurora, he could just tell that she isn't the same as his flings. She was up with Lily Evan's in popularity and not to go on a date with just anyone. Even though Lily did indeed go on a date with a few blokes as Aurora pointed out to her brother.

 

Sirius waited a bit before sneaking into his sister's room, not even bringing her closer to his hold but just laying there beside her was enough to calm his overactive mind.

The map was completed, they were mastering their animals, helping their best mate...What else was going to come this next three years?

Three years.

That's all the time that they had left at Hogwarts, and he wondered what his sister was planning her own life outside of school. But then again a part of him knew quite well after seeing two other cousins forced to the altar.

He wondered who the damned bloke would be, but also knew quite well that their father favored that she wanted to perhaps continued her academics even after Hogwarts? But their mother would be an entirely different story.

"Siri?" A voice called out, but now he could see that Aurora was just about awake in terms of lucid and she smiled.

"I like your thinking face brother, it doesn't suit you though...Something the matter?" She whispered, tired just lurking on every bit of her soft voice and blinks that were not matched.

"A few things, nothing we can do to change them though..." He dwelled, so a quick smile managed onto her face before disappearing into her sleeping nature.

He assumed she returned back to her dream but then her voice surprised him yet again. "As within?" 

"So without...Go to sleep Rory."

She didn't need to be told twice and so she snuggled further into her pillow, leaving the plane again to the sleep world.

***

The rest of the time at the Lestrange Manner Aurora was pampered by Mrs.Lestrange in being able to get her nails done. She liked clacking them together, but Sirius' favored them because the k9 in him adored the idea of an extra scratch behind his ear or even in his hair.

She didn't mind either, to be fair they've done it for such a long time prior to him being able to turn into a dog that it was a natural reaction.

However, on the last day of their stay Aurora received a letter from Salem. She was confused of course, but since she hasn't talked to her friends from the school in such a good while that she had been out of the loop about this letter.

The news traveled much faster as it would seem, considering that she was bombarded by more owls from her friends.

"Someone's popular, let me guess...You've created a potion that Saint Mungos' must have." She shook her head at Rabastan's taunt, not looking up from rereading Elizabeth's letter in a much more in-depth version of what the Salem invitation was.

"Salem wants me to teach a summer program for the younger children..." She mumbled out, offering up the initial paper for him to understand.

"Nice, a week in the states...Guess this is the American gals messaging you then?" 

"Only Kai and Liz are from the states, Delilah is from Egypt and Mia is from Australia...You think my parents would—" Rabastan saw the hesitation in her voice, her parents were more than strict but if they allowed her to go to school there in general then this would be another perfect opportunity.

"Rory come on, your father loves the idea of you being a Salem graduate...Besides, I think my little Ravenclaw can think of a way to get them to agree." Her devilish smirk widened just a bit as she scratched his chin with her nail.

In that very instant had it become his favorite thing for her to do to him. Affection was odd in their world, but the new generation was filled with new tactics and the idea of these two growing up best friends had worked to their advantage.

Aurora had left to share the news with her brothers but Rabastan had stayed behind to see the letters the rest of her friends sent her. They were rather excited to reconnect after four years.

He would miss her of course, but she would only be gone for a week. They've been away for longer times, especially when she actually attended the school as a student.

Promising himself that he would send her an owl at least twice in the timespan had made him feel so much better about her departure.

 

However, it wasn't that easy on the other side of the estate where the two brothers were throwing the quaffle around in complete boredom. But that had stopped the second Aurora had come outside, she simply told them about the letter and Sirius demanded each and every bit of the details.

"Siri it's only for a week...I'll be back in seven days...If mother and father allow me that is." Sirius scoffed, course they would let her go. The ideals that they wanted to be the best within their pureblood society was making him sicker by the second.

The amount of praise their parents had gotten for having and raising a witch of that standard. But god forbid if Sirius wanted to go visit the Potter's for a bloody hour, even with their own pureblood status they were considered traitors for not caring about the same ideals as the rest.

Making it impossible for his parents to favor any of his friends.

Aurora attempted to boost Remus Lupin's idea, saying that Lyall Lupin wrote very detailed and interesting creatures for the Ministry but since he married a muggle and had a child with her it stood as nothing more than the same as their cousin...

Granted Andy married a Muggle-born wizard so whichever worse was never stated but granted it was never discussed again seeing as how Sirius had been in a mess of hurt that time around.

 

So as they bid farewell to the Lestranges and found themselves in the midst of their dark manner they retreated to their own thing. However Aurora was nervous in talking to her father about this, she wanted to see her friends and the school...But leaving her brothers...more importantly, Sirius to be exact? It caused her to feel very guilty.

But getting caught in a lie would be worse for the lot of them if they happen to send another owl.

With that all in mind Aurora knocked twice on her father's study, just like he did all that time ago as she offered up the letter. He read it and smiled.

"I see their itching to have you back Cassi, of course, respond and we'll get it sorted with the ministry for a portkey." She smiled and kissed her father's cheek in an effort to look grateful before returning back and writing a confirmation letter. To both the school and to the rest of her friends.

Even to Dalilah and Mia as they were closer in range than the rest, unless Kai, the girl who lives in Hawaii decided to mail Mia...

Whatever the case may be it was a very talkative dinner as Walburga was indeed impressed by Salem wanting her daughter to return. So it was all set in stone, however that night Aurora promised that she and him would sneak out to the Potter's one night.

If it meant a few hours of happiness in terms of sanctuary for him then so be it, and if they figure out a way to get there without difficulty then they could attempt this more frequently and during other holidays.

The two of them claimed they were going to go to bed early that night as Aurora confirmed that she had stayed up late the previous night trying to prepare to be outstanding in Salem while Sirius had helped quiz her.

It aided the liking for the eldest son in their parent's eyes, but even with this the second Aurora would leave it would indeed be a hellish experience anyhow.

 

The two of them had snuck into her room as it had a small compartment that would easily get closer to the balcony. Something Aurora had figured out, it was more or less a crawl space but in animal form being on all fours was normal.

Aurora so easily balanced on the railing while Sirius was rather nervous at the height. "You think they have a shield, or is it just the hidden charm to contain the house?" Sirius whimpered in his dog form as he returned. Either of their hearts were pumping louder, the idea that Kreacher catch them at all was causing this idea to be delayed even further. 

Only until Aurora pointed to a fire escape that the muggles use, it was slightly attached to their building and it would only cost Snuffles a small leap to managing and it hadn't been that loud for their family to ever worry about.

Probably complaining that the muggle children around them were too noisy but other than that it was nothing but expected.

With either of them out and about they switched back into their human forms and smiled up at the house.

"You have no idea...How much I wish we could've done this when we were younger." Aurora smiled and nicked her head, getting some distance between the house would make it less obvious as to whose children they were.

Sirius had been loudly giddy at the idea of getting to see James. It wasn't that late either, just roughly eight. So after getting a good block and a half of distance did Aurora reveal her wand and call upon the night bus.

"Sure this works Rory?... Prongs said—" Of course his sister had been proven right in that moment where the double-decker bus had stopped directly in front of where she held her wand.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Ivan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for the evening." Aurora smiled and nudged her brother for the address and handed it off to the man while she dug into her purse for a tip.

"Smart move Rory, always bloody eight steps ahead aren't you?" She smiled back towards her brother as they walked passed the rolling beds and decided to sit up by the front.

The conductor didn't ask any questions about two underage witch and wizard walking around at night, and even if the conductor had asked, the ride itself had been short and sweet to the point of already fifteen minutes in they arrived.

Aurora thanked the man once again before holding onto Sirius' hand as they stepped off, being left in the utter darkness had Sirius groan. "You wouldn't have a flashlight would you?" She turned to him in that moment, her feline eyes enact and he groaned once more.

"You have to teach me how to bloody do that, barely can keep my nose in order." She giggled, never the less she walked. Through the gate just as James had told them in the instructions. Muggles of course would be able to see it, considering it was an obvious image of wealth the muggles in the town just suspect they are a secluded family.

The driveway wasn't that large in comparison to the rest of the manners they had visited, yet when Sirius knocked on the door the large smile couldn't have dwindled even if Aurora stomped on his foot.

She was happy to make him happy, and it was entirely worth it to see either boys face when seeing one another during the summer.

"Rory made it too!" James cheered, pulling her into the joined hug as she giggled. 

"Hey Jamesie." She mumbled into his hold. On the other side Aurora had seen his parents and she stilled in worry.

"Sirius, Aurora...It's nice to finally meet you." Mrs.Potter offered out, and although Sirius was more than happy to be in their company with a hug to either of the adults...

Aurora had been a little on the fence.

"Come on, Mum's dying to meet you." That confused her on some level but she followed in pursuit to James' rather forcefully pulled her further into the room.

Mrs.Potter on the other hand obviously saw that she was uncomfortable with them being there but she held the young girl's hands and squeezed. "Oh please darling it's alright, I just made biscuits fresh out of the oven...And I am picking up Remus in a few minutes if—" That sparked interest in the young girl's heart as she knew that Remus lived on a farm.

Seeing either of the houses in one night made her smile. 

"Why don't you help me in the kitchen while the boys catch up." Although Peter was not present at the moment, he had been distracted by the next move in their gobstopper game that he couldn't leave to return with a messed up board.

Aurora followed the elder witch through the house, noting how light and homey it felt just walking down the hallway. And by the time the young Black daughter had been in the kitchen she smiled around.

Never having really been in a kitchen before, other than the few times she had been at Hogwarts. But that was equipped to feed the entire school, this was smaller but still indeed large.

 

"It smells lovely." She complimented and the mother chuckled. "I was going to start baking a few cookies, I know Remus favors chocolate than biscuits but Peter couldn't sit still after I told him." Aurora nodded in clarification of Remus' addiction.

As well as Peter's addiction. But as Aurora sat down in front of the cookbook Mrs.Potter was following, she smiled and flipped through the pages.

"James was telling me you help him in potions." Aurora's eyes pop up to see the famous potioneer of the century and she smiled.

"When he accepts my help of course, little difficult since we're not in the same classes." 

"Hm, Slytherin...Not to worry darling we aren't—" Aurora shook her head and showed her Ravenclaw pride.

It took back either parents, they had just assumed her house. They simply took the word of Sirius' youngest brother getting Slytherin that the eldest Black was the only one with the different household.

"We're all in different houses, but it makes for a good game against Gryffindor." She said, blushing as she used to the tactic of knowing her audience.

As Aurora was eating the biscuits while the boys were enjoying their time upstairs and getting comfortable, Mrs.Potter said she was on her way to go to the Lupin residence.

Aurora wanted to go, rather excited to see the Hippogryffs on the farm. Even if it was for a moment or two. So they departed off to the same layout of a long driveway, and once again Aurora had felt the nerves of meeting another set of parents.

It was one thing for James, but for Remus? The Lupins were suspicious and too careful to those around them, so perhaps arriving unannounced would be rude and inappropriate.

"Hope is going to love you darling, not to worry." She let out a polite laugh and only continued to the front door of the quaint home. Aurora has thought of these homes from the characters in her books, a farmhouse.

Nothing like the ones she visited in general, or her family has. It hurt thinking that the money she is given in allowance will probably be enough to buy the damn property.

She more or less hid behind Mrs.Potter as she knocked at the door and Hope rushed the door with an announcement while also shouting to Remus.

"Euphemia! It's so good to see you, come in come in!" She cheered, and Aurora stood in awe. Of course the young witch has met a muggle before, but the aura above Hope Lupin was so pure that she was caught rather confused on how to go about introducing herself.

"Aurora...Oh, sweetheart, it's so lovely to finally meet you." Mrs.Lupin had acted the same way Mrs.Potter had. It occurred to her that they probably pitted both her and her brother over the fact of their family and it was what she tried to distracted herself over that, but Remus smelled her a mile away as she made small talk with his mum downstairs.

"R-Rory?" He ushered, and she smiled up to her best friend and threw her arms over his shoulder as his automatically clicked around her small frame, meaning it landed near her stomach.

"You actually snuck out? Merlin you two are mad." He whispered and she smiled, to Remus. 

"Mrs.Potter was showing me how to make cookies!" She cheered, and although Hope was confused at why she was never taught, Lyall himself came around the corner to see the commotion.

"Ah, I thought I heard you Euphemia, Remus I want no trouble over the Potters...Now—Hello there." Just like Hope, the aura showed grandly to Mr.Lupin and Aurora smiled. Mrs.Potter assumed it was because he was a wizard and there was a bit more comfort, but the truth of the manner was obvious.

"Mr.Lupin it an honor to meet you...I've been reading your work since I was little." It took him by surprise of course, considering Remus never mentioned it. So completely red-faced and behind her did she look embarrassed as well.

"She...She actually said that the first day on the train...Sure I mentioned it." Aurora knew he was lying so she giggled behind her hands and nudged him. But with the mother's talking off in the corner for a few moments, Lyall was talking to Aurora, there had been a picture of her on his son's desk and he placed her a few seconds after looking to the young Black girl.

Yet Hope was rather confused as to why Aurora was shy in terms of talking to her. 

"Not to worry Hope, she was the same with myself...Her own mother's an old hag from the stories James has told me. Neither of them ever want to go back for the holidays." Hopes stood in awe as she looked back into the hallway to see the very proper young girl, and asked a few question about the wizard ladder.

"She's a Ravenclaw like Lyall, sure those two will get along swimmingly...Is it because I'm a muggle?" Mrs.Potter didn't want to say yes right away, but the silence was obvious.

"I doubt it is her own views Hope, I think she is more scared of her own retaliation of her mother in hearing that she talked to muggle instead. She openly defended a muggle born witch that she is friends with, sure it's just nerves. They're very sheltered those two." Hope nodded along, but instantly put fears and worries into asking a few things to her husband as she needed the terminology to properly understand.

So as the children left with Mrs.Potter, Hope followed her husband into his study and leaned into the doorframe as she held the face of anticipation for needing to know. 

"Those two snuck out of the house and took a knight bus to the Potters...What didn't you understand?" The young mother now pulled herself closer to her husband in worry. Aurora seemed older than the rest, more mature and it confused her to the point of disbelief as she assumed that Sirius was the one who was the troublemaker.

"I thought it was because I was a muggle, she went up to you easier than for me." Lyall hadn't been there for the introduction but he assumed the girl meant no harm and he voiced it as well.

"Children in those god-awful noble houses are forced to live in this idealist supremacy. But neither Sirius or Aurora are in the Slytherin house." 

"Yes, I see your fan is a Ravenclaw just like yourself...Did you see Remus' face when she greeted you, I've never seen him that red." She dwelled, and it occurred to Mr.Lupin that his son...Had established a bit of a fancyment to the young Black child and he smirked.

"She is actually going to the states for a few days to teach at the Salem institution." That had the wife even more confused as she tilted her head and the man nodded. 

"She's more Ravenclaw than I am I believe...Love, that school is—they pick twenty girls at the age of nine to attend." That shocked the women to the brim as she was shocked to see that she was in the entirely wrong family.

"She aids Remus and the rest of the boys on assignments." 

"When she has time, she plays Quidditch and plans to take Alchemy...We should invite her over to—Damn." It confused her again and he sighed.

"Her parents are most likely going to disagree with that idea, even if I am a pureblood." Hope understood that the love he felt for her shut some doors in his world and she nodded.

"Well, we can always extend open arms. James told his mum that their mother's a hag." The father laughed as the two women were gossiping their heart out in the mere minutes Aurora and him were discussing animals of all kinds.

Back at the Potter's Aurora had all kinds of fun baking, as she found it so close to experimenting with potions that she giggled and laughed with the mother, who was all too taken kindly at the idea of a daughter that more than once she wrapped her arms around her as she instructed her a few times.

The first time she jumped at such contact, but it was rather a soothing manner to see how a real mother operates in a household or just around a child.

Mrs.Potter felt strongly attached to Aurora after the mere hours of her being here with them. She knew the boys adored Sirius but Aurora came willingly knowing that she was the odd one out.

Yet as it soon began to shine at it being one in the morning Aurora sighed. "I should probably get Siri...We have an early day tomorrow." She pouted, and the mother nodded only to feel drastically worried in terms of how to treat either of these children.

They didn't do anything wrong, but they were mistreated, obvious signs of Aurora's fingers showed that. Even if her parents took it as her being a skilled pianist, it still didn't amount to how delicate they look from her standpoint.

 

Seeing them off didn't do much else to soothe her heart, but James and the rest of his friends had come downstairs for some hot cocoa and to see Aurora's creations. "Rory made these?" Remus said through a mouth full of snacks, Merlin if he couldn't love her enough. And the women just nodded sadly.

"Mum?" The women didn't want to pull everyone at attention so she asked to speak to James in the other room and he was strangely taken back it all. "Everything alright?" 

"Just that...Aurora flinched a few times...Is that normal darling?" Of course he thought back to the first time he met Aurora, but they had quickly become friends at the combined worriment that her and her brother had gone through after not getting in Slytherin.

"N-no...But from what I know Rory's never cooked a thing in her life. Remus said that she was scared to meet his parents?" She nodded and the two continued to hint at the fact that both Aurora and Sirius might be getting hurt in their home.

"Rory said that it's not a coincidence that his attitude goes down when they're going to go home...I wouldn't want to be a Gryffindor in a house of Slytherin's either mum." With that James returned back to his friends, but it left that awful feeling caught in Mrs.Potter in a mood for the rest of the day.


	27. ✧TRIQUETRA✧

***

Aurora had a very good time in America, the allowance her parents was a little overboard. Two hundred Galleons was a little much for a young witch, but Orion knew that his young daughter was smart with her money. If there was something she absolutely had to then she would purchase it, and she had found the one thing she absolutely had to have.

And that was a tattoo.

It took all the convincing in the world, but they had free time after the sessions were done for the day and they'd get to explore the likes of Salem. And since they were under the condition of other ministries that allowed passes for them to use their magic when need be. Course they would also need a wand pass as well as identification, but it had been all too easy for the girls to go into the tattoo parlor and get said ink on their skin.

The others went for more noticeable ones on their arms or neck, Aurora knew quite well that hiding it would be the main issue and so she had her favorite symbol of the Triquetra onto her stomach, patterned around with a flowers stem as it took into account the moon as well.

 

It meant a few things for the young girl, firstly the religious aspect that she had learned that 'mother, daughter and crone' was a viable response. But when thinking of mother she didn't think of her own, there had been another glossy picture of someone else having the spot, but she never deemed a clear glimpse of whom it was.

Sometimes she even thought the symbol with her and her brothers, as blue was the segway between green and red. Even with the two being polar opposites her blue standards were dividing the two from killing one another.

She assumed that if she hadn't been born that her parents would've kept the age difference the same, and that Regulus and Sirius would be at very odd stances between each other.

And the week away had proved it, given the fact that Sirius had been belittled to the point of being tormented with the curse once again to the point of passing out. And even worse, Reg watched and had done nothing in the realm of help.

He was either too scared or he shared the same view as their family, whatever it was, seeing his own brother being tortured barely five feet in front of him was ludicrous.

But everyone stayed silent when Cassiopeia returned as neither brother wanted to disappoint her or worry her in case the day were to come when she wanted to return back to Salem again for the summer.

Her birthday went off without a hit, nothing dramatic had happened. But it was on that night that she was on the balcony looking up at the full moon and wondered how Remus would be doing at his home.

"He's alright you know...He's been doing this for quite a while." She hummed, playing with her nails as she didn't dare look at her brother. 

"Assumed so, he had this little orderly operation every time for the full moon...How bad would it truly be if we told him that I knew? We can skip the essence of you telling me because I know that would just go down lovely but—" 

"No. Prongs thinks it'd give him a heart attack, he was a blubbering mess when we cornered him about it. Not that we truly cornered him, and we probably could've discussed it better than Peter blurting it out than—"

Her groaned stopped him from talking any further, they had gone and visited the Potters another counted two times this summer but didn't want to risk so much for a few hours stay.

But at the current moment they were just talking, Sirius asked how her classes were and if it hadn't been for her feline senses then she wouldn't have heard her father being behind them. She whispered it low enough for his dog senses to catch it, but he failed to understand how she managed to have eyes in the backs of her head.

"And OWLS? Sure you're ready to take your NEWTS at this point Rory." She giggled behind her hand, and for an awfully long time, Orion thought that the twins hated one another but just tolerated each other for the sake of being closest in age. But he was proven wrong as he heard Sirius' worries, as well as asking an important question.

What do you want to do after Hogwarts?

It pained him to know that she was going to marry Rabastan days after her eighteenth birthday. That his little Cassi had dreams of being a potion mistress, that she wanted to find cures and maybe even teach at Salem when it becomes boring. He adored that response, so at that moment did he make a promise to himself and a silent promise to his daughter that it will happen no matter what.

Even if she is married.

***

It had been a normal morning, mother had an appointment so it was just father in the house that day. Which was better for everyone as Sirius could've claimed, their father was only ever enraged after their mother had caused a start of it.

The updated map had seen it's final completion and Sirius was excited to return and share the product with the rest of the boys, however at the current moment the three of them were having a rather competitive game at the dinner table.

Yet the interruption of the family's owl came screeching into the hallway from the designated window and dropped the letters in the middle of the board. 

"Bloody owl," Sirius growled, offering a bit of a cookie before shooing the damn thing off. Passing it out did he look through the warnings of their the school's attempt in trying to calm the fifth years in taking the OWLS.

However Aurora had received a rather thick package, she just assumed it was because she was taking Alchemy. But the second she read the second letter she had dropped the teacup she had been currently sipping from, and to make matters all the worse Walburga had returned from whatever errands she had.

"WHAT IN SALZARDS NAME WAS THAT?!" Sirius tried to coax his sister to just fix it and risk the idea of underage magic, but he himself left his wand upstairs and Regulus wouldn't dare do such a thing.

Their mother had stormed into the room but Aurora had been too in tune in reading the letter as she looked terribly in distress as she dug further into the envelope to take out the Ravenclaw badge that signified her new status.

"Prefect?" She whispered, but Mrs.Black had been ecstatic to hear such a title being given to Aurora and she yelled out for their father.

Her eyes locked onto Sirius and he knew her worries, so he himself looked further into the envelope to discover a personal letter from Flitwick.

"Siri I wanted to take Alchemy this semester, how am I going to—" Orion came downstairs in wonder of why Kreacher was cleaning under his daughter's seat, or why she held a stressful face and so greeted the tension of the room with hesitation and questioned what the yelling was about.

"Cassiopeia had just dropped her teacup, nothing to worry about darling...But it was all because of the letter she had gotten!" The mother cheered, and Sirius understood the argument the two of them had to another caliber.

She only was noticed when she was granted a new title or accomplishment, especially in their mother's eyes.

Orion had taken the letter and read it through before he smiled brightly. "Congratulations darling...Has it already been five years?" He sounded more shocked than anything, but Aurora excused herself from everyone in a fitful of tears as she had taken the entire contents of the envelope before dashing up to her room.

The pressure was gaining her at the moment, but Flitwick said that she was more than capable of learning the ropes. And this would give her ample time to get to know people in other houses.

But personally she had been worried about sports, Alchemy and the idea of evening studying for OWLs seemed to blow her mind to the brim. How was she going to tackle it all? There was only twenty-four hours in a day and she barely managed to sleep for five, merlin she needed to start studying now before—

"Aurora please do yourself a favor and breath, you're indenting the carpet by how much you're pacing." She glared in his direction but continued her action.

Twenty four hours in a day, she'd need about five to sleep, an hour dedicated to prefect duties a day, practice for Quittach, hopefully the slug club isn't that compact this year and—

"RORY!" She stumbled out of her thought process and looked bewildered at her brother, he knew well enough to never desturb her but at a moment like this she desperately needed coaxing.

Downstairs the rest of the family heard Sirius' shout and Orion had questioned, while Regulus simply stated. "How else are you suppose to get her out a trance father...I bet she's trying to plan her studying schedule now." He joked, but he had been dead set on the money.

Telling his parents she needed to work it out herself had been something that they were both adamant about but by far at cause of. She had been battling a hyperactive mind for a decade and it only became noticeable in the spotlight, which is probably why it was obvious to her siblings but not to her parents.

"Look, Rory, you're going to be fine. You think Dumbledore or Flitwick would've chosen Clemintine or Harper, or Isabella for that matter? No. They chose you because you aren't afraid to take points away or to stand up to anyone." He smirked while mentioning it, but then smirked. 

"...And I know you won't take any points away from your own brother so—" Then it turned into a fitful of laughter as she fell to the ground at how damned he was going to be this year.

"Oh haha bloody ha Aurora, we'll get you back if you dare to try it." She giggled again as she smiled. "Will you behave this year then?"

"I solemnly swear..." He spoke, but then tackled her with a hug to make her giggle even further. 

"...That I'm up to no good." He finished, making them share in the laughter yet again.

Regulus smiled knowing that it was safe to come upstairs to see his two older siblings laughing and smiling. So Aurora tried and tickled her youngest brother, and the little boy did not find it all that grand himself.

However, while Sirius was boasting about his sister making prefect and how she would help them out, Remus groaned as he watched the book glow back and forth of responses.

He had been still healing after the full moon, with the book propped up in one hand while he was glancing back at the letter Dumbledore had written specifically for him about why he was chosen for the prefect status is because it would make him sneaking out from the common room at odd times. And the benefits of being able to go to the kitchens more often was sinking in as he continued to hear the inner voices of his mates through the likings of the books.

Remus had heard his parents talking about Aurora and Sirius, more so in worry than curiosity, but it was still there. His mum thought the uncomfortable feeling that Rory felt around her was because of her distaste, but instead of was the fear of what will happen if her mom caught her.

It was as though her mother had these inner senses but in reality that wasn't the case. Instead he kept quiet about the given prefect status and wrote soul to Aurora who wanted it to be a surprise to the boys that day. But personal it was a blessing to hear that she knew someone with the same title.

In reality he was just one of the many, Aurora had been a social butterfly during her time at Hogwarts. Not scared to talk to anyone, and since she played on the Ravenclaw team it was bound that people in her house knew who she was.

And for once...It wasn't because of her last name.

An even better letter the girl had received just a day later, was Rabastan's congratulations and a hilarious introduction of being his own houses' prefect. Now the girl was largely excited due to the fact it would give them ample time to be alone and patrolling.

It made her giddy, as well as holding her secret of knowing that Remus was a prefect as well? Oh this was going to be a brilliant year!


	28. ✧CAREER OPTIONS✧

***

Aurora had been far too excited for the morning that Sirius groaned as his sister had already been showered and groomed to be sitting at the breakfast table. 

"Merlin did you go to sleep?" She perked her lips and didn't know how to make a witty comment, not that Sirius would care as he sat beside her and scoffed at the idea she actually reading something productive, again...

"You know they usually give us a syllabus week when we come back." Aurora shook her head. 

"Nope, we have a quiz within our first week in each classes—Oi I tried to tell you but you always shut me out when I wanted you to know." He rolled his eyes, thinking that his sister was the bloody prodigy of their generation.

"Did she go to bed at all?" 

"Dunno, gave up after twelve, she still had the light on." Sirius responded, Regulus felt a little left out not being able to sneak into her room anymore after their parents had caught him.

But to be fair Sirius was older than him, why ever he felt the need to still sleep with Rory was beyond him. But usually it steemed at the idea of that he had nightmares or because of that promise after what their father had done all that time ago.

However, in Sirius' mind he liked to know that Aurora didn't have someone else in her bed. Even if it was her lover or husband, he didn't want anyone else to be able to claim it but him.

He also never slept the entire night in a girl's bed other than his sister's, course he'd fall asleep in one for a few hours but to actually stay until the next morning?

Not a chance.

Course Regulus was protective of his sister as well, it was too easy to do so. But he's never vocally done anything like his brother had, even when it was Victoria.

Pouting at the thought he wanted to apologize but it was pointless, especially since it wouldn't make a difference to bring it up again. So he stayed silent through breakfast as his father boasted yet again to Aurora.

Her worries about being prefect were passed her, but it didn't stop Walburga from telling Aurora that there were no books allowed to be on the table.

Only for their father to contradict that statement as he wanted to know what she was reading. "Potions." She spoke, her eyes down to her plate before her. Sirius didn't know why his father was smiling off to his sister and it sort of edged him further as he wanted to leave to the platform now.

"Something specific you were trying to figure out?" She shook her head, knowing that her mother's devil like stare was judging her. Part of Walburga's problems with her daughter was that she was still regretful for having a daughter instead of a son, but then on the other hand she was too smart for her own good.

"I wanted to know why it was so difficult to make draught of living death." She spoke, not really catching anyones eye. But Sirius stopped chewing on his steak as he did not like where this conversation, especially with dark people.

But Aurora's issue with telling the truth was what their parents favored as well, but when she did lie her parents didn't question it. Thus making it perfect for her, again.

"And why is that?" Her eyes looked to her father now, full of confusion why she was being asked and so she took a sip of her tea and mumbled: "Because Slughorn is teaching it wrong." She claimed, and Sirius chuckled.

"Don't anger your professor, Cassiopeia, he put you in his slug club not to ridicule him." Aurora knew it was coming and so she kept her head down, and her father had seen her talking so highly of being a potions mistress only to cower away...

"I doubt she means to ridicule dear, if he misplaced a certain step it could be crucial, especially when the students are tested on such things..." Aurora looked to Sirius, the same lack of understanding that had risen for the last damn minute or so of the conversation.

"Besides, she wishes to be a potions mistress and if she were to start somewhere she should start understanding such things." He took a stance, her father might as well have put a fork through her hand as it just angered the entire matriarch of the family.

"She doesn't want to be a potions mistress, where did you hear this rubbish?" Aurora bit her lip and closed her eyes, Sirius thought it was purely their mother's ignorance and inconsideration for what her daughter wanted to do, so attempting to remove everyone from this boarder lining hostlility.

"You're right mother, it was foolish of me to think I could be a potion's mistress. We should get going to the platform..." She issued, excusing herself from the table as she closed her eyes and allowed her own tears to cultivator her further.

Hugging the small little eagle that her brother had gifted to her first year ever so tightly, she placed it into her case as well as grabbing her satchel only to see that Sirius was leaning into the door.

"You alright?" 

"Course, truly adore it when mother makes me feel useless...Maybe I'm just meant to be a stay at home wife like her." She hissed, feeling an oncoming migraine coming if she were to stay in this house for another minute.

The eldest Black aided his sister with her trunk, and although her father offered a smile. There was nothing left in Aurora after the conversation at breakfast, and there wouldn't ever be in this household for awhile. Because they wouldn't be invited back for Christmas Holiday.

As they removed themselves from the floo network Sirius had leaned into her ear: 

"As within...So without?" He finished the sentence for her because she desperately needed the reminder, and so she smiled and leaned into her brother for a slight moment.

Walburga had failed multiple times in attempting to break apart the two eldest siblings, but to her misfortune, it just clicked further.

They were due to enter the train now and Aurora leaned into her father for a goodbye hug and he whispered: "I think you being a mistress is a wonderful idea, go and tell Slughorn his teachings are wrong." She smiled up to her father and kissed his cheek, before doing the same to her mother just lacking the enthusiastic attitude.

But then her brothers took either of her hands to drag her to the train and find a compartment to drop them both off at, first it was Regulus with his mates, but seeing the proud smirk on Remus' face as he couldn't wait to get the secret out into the air.

"Congratulations on the title Rory, we're—" 

"I am not covering for you nor am I going to be letting you off the hook, do not do anything against the rules in front of me and we won't have a problem...Lovely, now I have a meeting, Remmy are you coming?" The boys were confused of course, until Sirius barked laugher into the cart as he realized how idiotic they had been in not addressing that sooner.

That the choice of prefect needed to be between them four, course who else would it have been? Peter?

"Mate why didn't you tell us that—" Aurora held up her hand as it was going to be difficult for Remus to make the choice between ratting out his family or even the idea of deducting points. 

"If Remmy ever tells me that you are making life difficult for him I'm deducting ten points...each." She narrowed her gaze strictly to her brother when her imitation had ended.

But Sirius was all too proud to see his little step up to this level of passion and confidence. 

"Alright princess, we'll play it your way." He cooed, which caused his sister to thank him with a kiss on the cheek. And to make matters all the more inviting did Aurora turn to James and state: 

"Should I tell Lily you said hi when I see her in the prefect compartment?" She questioned, grabbing onto Remus' hand and yanking him out and into the hallway to find the given compartment to sit into.

 

It was fortunate to Aurora that most of the prefects in their year had known her on some basis level, so finding a seat hadn't been challenging. But since they were the new prefect's of the school she sat with the rest of the Ravenclaws and smiled to her counterpart Jacob.

The head boy and girl, Kaitlyn being from Hufflepuff and Michael from Ravenclaw. It gave ample teamwork as it wasn't from either of the two others with feuds. As if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff never existed when there was a Slytherin or Gryffindor involved. 

Godforbid it was one from either house.

Aurora was listening intently, but she caught Rabastan giving her smirks and glances quite a few times that at one point she perked her lips and rolled her eyes in his direction before committing herself entirely to the rest of the given speech.

Basically they were meant to direct and control the first years, but this year they wouldn't be running the tour to the newbies in each house. That was for the two final years, and since there was a Ravenclaw at the head of their tower, Aurora felt that this was going to be a rather swell year.

When everything had ended, Remus had been stopped by Lily as she had asked if he wanted to patrol with her. And since Aurora had been taken by more than a few people as well as her little boyfriend as he too was made Prefect.

"Come on Lupin." Lily offered a smile with her dragging tone. Little did she know he was looking off into the distance for Aurora to be his partner, but the girl had been fairly popular amongst the student body as his own group had been.

But this was a chance to talk to Lily, so as he followed her down the hall he asked how her summer had been and all this and that, giving ample information for James to ingest later on.

And that's exactly what he had done.

It was as though James' entire world had came crashing down to know any detail about Lily's summer, but it was the jealousy of not being a prefect right beside her that was fueling each and every question. So even when Remus was trying to bloody relax after traveling and staying awake throughout the entire ordeal that he snapped.

"James for merlin sakes it was just polite chatter, next time I'll keep it to my bloody self!" He growled, and Peter shrunk further into his desk chair as he pouted, never liking the idea that any of his friends were fighting.

"Give it a rest prongs, Moony's been falling asleep since the start of the feast...Besides, it's the same thing over and over again." He shared, and that shut James up entirely. 

Sirius on the other hand was giving his own version of a welcome back to a unnamed fling while Aurora was with Dumbledore, asking if there was anything she should learn prior to the lessons.

Which he found rather amusing.

"Hey! There's no reason to point your wand at your classmate when you don't know any spells to do anything with it. Five points from Gryffindor! Each!" Aurora's voice carried, and so it drew Rabastan to depart from his mates to come and investigate. The three first years were attempting to beg her for the points to return, but that had him chuckle. 

"We don't have the power to restore points, I suggest you go and study up to earn them back." He spoke so easily, and the anger steaming out of the Ravenclaw beside him was rather odd, so when the kiddos had left he offered a hand onto her shoulder.

Only when her eyes met his did she start to calm down, melting into him as he smirked so widely at how easily she conformed into him.

"Don't let them bother you, love." She leaned into his chest, which had gotten surprisingly taller as the summer had passed them both. Yet her hum radiated through his entire body as he wrapped his own arms around her.

Securing her properly.

"I'm just tired...Think it's Alchemy." He chuckled, the given blessing that the subject doesn't give an OWL exam at the end of a year was probably the fact that even a simple exam was difficult to manage through.

The entire class had barely a dozen people, and they scattered throughout the four houses. Mostly pertaining to the Ravenclaws as it was Harper, Jacob and Ethan from her end. Avery managed to get in, as well as the Dorcas from Slytherin. 

Who also happened to be the girl prefect for them.

"I will gladly keep you company in the library love." She smiled and took him on the offer for that, but at the moment he ordered her to get to bed as he walked her to her common room. But not before leaving her with something to think about as he leaned in for a drastically long goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Aurora." Her flushed cheeks were filtered even brighter as the torches around the walls were giving a louder impression. 

"Goodnight Raba." She ushered, biting her lip as her smile finally pierced through as she turned back for a moment to see him clutching the small little dogtag sort of thing that she had purchased for him while she was in salem.

However, she was careless at the moment as she started to undress into nothing but her brassiere and panties. And just as she was about to throw on her Hogwarts t-shirt Isabella had let out a scream.

Making the entire room shake in an effort to rally the situation. But it was the threatening point off to Aurora that had her feel singled out. 

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!" Harper and Clementine did not believe it for a second and tried to tell Izzy off for making lies, but the second Aurora lifted up her shirt for a moment to reveal the given inked patterns had the rest of them scream and test to see if it was real indeed.

Of course it had been.

"I swear if any of you tell my fucking brother I will give you detention!" She screamed, groaning at the ink-related jokes that followed in pursuit whenever she was with both her flock and Sirius' coalition. Course he didn't understand the joke, but once Harper commented that it was a group of male lions the boys laughed.

"How's Alchemy Rory?" Sirius asked, tackling her with an arm over her shoulder and she groaned. 

"Why is everyone so tall, even Reg is beating me in height now." She pouted, but of course her own friends voiced their opinion on her height as she still stood higher than all of them.

If anything Rabastan adored her height as it made her arse perfect, the added bonus of her long and creamy legs being paired with those tall socks...The skirt—Merlin a school outfit wasn't meant to be appetizing but it was. Salzar was it something he prided himself in catching a glimpse of every now and again.

But lads be damned if he caught anyone staring either.


	29. ✧HOLIDAY PLANS✧

It was well into November and Aurora had gotten letter that was more less a dis-invitation. She turned to Harper telling her she'd be back in a moment as she ventured off towards Sirius and sat down beside him as the group made room.

"You alright sis?" She offered up the letter and looked around rather bummed. "Got your wish then?" She mumbled, but his smile was bloom in the instant as he wrapped his arms over his sister. 

"Merlin Rory this is perfect! Prongs I don't have to go home for the holidays!" He cheered, but Remus saw her disappointed glance as she felt rather conflicted at the situation.

"What happened Rory?" 

"Mother and Father are taking Reg to Germany to see some cousins...I guess we're too—"

"We're different Rory, come on we can stay at Hogwarts and enjoy it by ourselves." That sounded like a grand idea, and so her smile widened just the fraction of an inch. Only for James to pick up the conversation on his own.

"Why don't you just come to my house for the holiday, mum would love to have you both...I'll owl them tonight!" That caught the siblings off guard, and it caused either of them to look confused and conflicted in terms of what to do.

"Er...I doubt our parents will sign off on that Jamesie. No offense." 

"We can try and get McGonagall on board, sure she'll understand. Flitwick too." The girl pouted and nodded.

"But we have to hide on the train, because if mum and dad see us at the platform?" 

"Then we use Prongs' cloak, stop thinking that far ahead you're giving me a migraine." She giggled, giving her brother a kiss before she picked up the letter.

"Don't tell Reg or Raba, if we're going to his house we can't make it public." Sirius saluted at the idea as she returned to her table. The entire ordeal had alerted Lestrange and she smiled brightly in his direction with a wink before she calmly entered the flow of conversation.

That day's Alchemy exam was going to be grand!

And it had, so grand that her smiling demeanor had Rabastan ask her to Hogsmeade without a second glance or hesitation. The excitement rang into her body, but when they were at both cuddled beside one another she shared that she wasn't going home for Christmas in the coming weeks.

"What?" 

"Hm, they owled me this morning. Apparently they want to showcase Reg instead of Sirius and I. Heard my grandparents were ruthless so I guess it's better if we don't meet them. Ever again." She eyed elsewhere as she didn't want pity or anything of the sort.

"Why don't you come stay with me, mother would surely love to have you with us this Christmas." Aurora shook her head but leaned in for a kiss in thank you. 

"It's really sweet Raba, truly. But Sirius is staying as well and I wouldn't want to leave him alone for Christmas." He nodded in understand, his biggest boundary had been her blasted brothers.

But his mother understood it all too well what it's like to have brothers, and so the given advice had been to try to make friends with either. Yet that was harder said than done.

"I'll give you your gift before you leave, not to worry." She giggled, and he just began to whisper sweet nothingness into her ear. It made her feel dirty to even have him this close, it wasn't that he was ushering profanities. But they were mentions of a last year snogging session as they wouldn't be at new years together this coming year.

Their dates were always grand, even if they did mostly the same thing in the small town beside Hogwarts. But Aurora knew well enough that Rabastan was her rock, without him her sanity would've been gone long ago. So when she was leaning into his hold as it was getting rather colder as they entered into December in the coming few weeks.

To be fair, thinking about Christmas with Mrs.Potter was getting her excited, even if she wouldn't see her father, Raba or Reg.

Her mother usually found ways to ruin the holiday, but it made her work in attempting to rush in Alchemy and studying as hard as she could to make the given gifts for all her friends and family.

It took a mix of creativity, efforts in purchasing the correct stones and gems as she attempted to talk with the Jeweler in town who was more than happy to share his expertise to the young girl who was making rings.

She promised to share the finished products with him to see if they'd test normal durability and she thanked him for his helpful suggestions and services as she bout more than fifty galleons worth of just stones.

It had been a large strain on her part, making rings for everyone in her family and friend group. Her parents, brothers, Rabastan, Lily and Mary. Remmy, Pete and James. Her roommates. Narcissa. That was on account fourteen people.

Luckily she knew everyone's size and design as that was the easiest to get done in class when she was meant to pay attention. Otherwise it was the casing differences between the males and female rings.

For her parents she had made a rather beautiful and updated offering of their family crest, with the words of 'Immer Rein' in the fine echos. But for her brothers she kept it simple, just their stars carved into the jam as it looked to being holding them within.

A rather creative idea on her behalf but never the less entertaining to make, especially when Slughorn was interested to what she spent her time making.

She wouldn't send her families gift just yet because if there was even the chance of it being misplaced then she'd rip out her hair.

For Lily it had been simple as well, just an actually lily, but the gem itself had been shaped into the flowers bloom. The ring has etched to be the steams.

Taking that idea, Aurora had made the same sort of method for Rabastan's as she made a snake with a green emerald eye, as well as focusing on the scales. Rather boring in terms of design, but inside she wrote 'love Rory'.

Even though she didn't know where she stood with him in terms of dating, considering pureblood don't really date. 

Their idea of dating is a few weeks prior to marriage, or if one would be lucky in Narcissa's case.

She had been thinking about all this as she wondered the halls, on her way to finish her work. Only to hear her name being called off behind her to see the wide smiles of the Mauraders themselves.

"You lot smell like—" 

"The lake? We took a swim, missed you sis." Sirius attempted to hug her but in all honesty. She didn't even know how to bloody comprehend why on either they would go for a swim.

"Remus..." 

"Er, it involved the squid?" He issued as well, so she sucked in a breath. 

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor—ah ah. Don't make me make it twenty. I told you not in front of me and not to involve Remus. He could get his position taken away...But to be fair I doubt they would, considering it would go up in the air for the three of you." She stated, but as her brother attempted to hug her she shrieked and giggled. Only to be tackled with the everlasting hug.

Or that's what it certainly felt like as he was freezing cold.

"What in Merlin's name is this?!" Professor McGonagall had declared, making them all buckle in fear to see that she was steaming with anger.

"My office. Now." She hissed, and Aurora hid her smile as she heard her professor's animal part linger for a moment and it was rather nice to hear that traitors showcasing in human form were more or less a normal side effect.

As the group dragged their feet down the hall was Aurora shivering, especially after being outside for as long as she had been. She was evidently miserable, but found that their Transfiguration's professor had a very warm room, it was a small blessing. 

But it still didn't aid her shivering.

"We really ought to change our motto..." James whispered to the rest of them, but Aurora had glared, almost lifting her arm to wack him upside his head but given she was still shivering it made her hesitant.

The rest of the boys shared their laughter, or it being as tame as possible. Given the fact that the Deputy headmistress did not find it funny in any way shape or form.

"I'm taking ten points from each of you." She stated, looking to Aurora with obvious curiosity as to why she was soaking wet as well. 

"...And you'll each spend a week in separate detentions...Ms.Black may I ask what you were doing?" She glared to the boys once again before looking at their professor.

"I was just walking down the hall and Sirius decided that it was a grand old time to hug me while he was soaking wet with ink and water." She spoke, her teeth clattering. And it was only then that Sirius remembered how his sister handled the cold. 

"Come on Professor..." He started. "Where in the Hogwarts rules does it actually state that we're not allowed to visit the giant squid and give him a good rub?"

Aurora had inhaled so deeply as her hand cupped either side of her temples as she shook it so gently. "Idiots...Bloody idiots." She mumbled. 

"I already took points from them professor if it makes it worth anything." She offered, and that was the biggest joke that made the women risk the smirk to show her enjoyment.

"Was that before or after they hugged you?" Aurora knew that it was obvious to what the answer was and so she simply nodded without speaking once again to risk a loud clatter of her teeth. 

"For your information Mr.Black, it's heavily implied." But Sirius grinned widely at her as he countered her once again. Always needing to get the last words in as he continued to press forward. "But is it outright stated?"

She withdrew her wand in sync of a sigh as she muttered a few things under her breath. But this second her wand glowed the demonic red color, Sirius' entire body had gone into a twist of fight or flight mode as the wand had been pointed off to his sister.

He simply had pushed her out of the way to the ground as she too was in a trans of trauma to even see the red tip.

The crash she landed on her arm and looked fearful to the wand, only to see that Sirius himself had landed just before her with his wand withdrew.

His grip was shaking and his face was ready to take the pain of whatever it was that was coming. But it was James that tried to remedy the situation as he called out to his best friend.

"Sirius...Mate take it easy." He attempted, while Remus himself had disarmed him without taking any chances with the situation as he kneed down beside Aurora. Who was close to sobbing at the situation, the corner of her eyes housed instant tears as she stared at nothing more than the tip of McGonagall's wand...that was still hauntingly glowing red. The spell waiting to be used.

The professor looked more than pained to see her two favorite students so in fear of a simple clean up spell, but she caught on to what Ms.Black had been so fixated on, so much in a trans that the young girl was not even responding to Mr.Lupin's whispers right beside her.

Sirius was the first to surcome to what had happened as he thanked Remus for disarming, no telling what sort of spell he could've fired at their professor. But then his attention had turned to his sister as his heart shattered...He hadn't been the only one to be wary of the devil's eye that lingered on her weapon.

"P-professor...W-what were you—" Aurora croaked, and that is when Minerva officially understood what had Mr.Black rush to take the hit.

"I was merely going to use Scourgify to clean you up...Ms.Black I—" Aurora closed her eyes and scolded herself, she wasn't the first to rise as Sirius found his footing after James had helped him steadily to them. And Remus tried to do the same but she didn't need his aid. She cleaned herself before walking off, slamming the door in hopes it would block the sound of her sob...But it hadn't.

"I'm sorry professor...F-force of habit...I'll—I—" Sirius didn't even wait for his head of house to respond as he raced after his sister. But it had been too late as she had hid herself in the closest bathroom, knowing none of the boys would think to check in here.

When Sirius had come back empty-handed, he had to close his eyes as McGonagall cleaned him up, it was only then she properly let them go.

"Twenty points...To Gryffindor...And to Ravenclaw." She whispered, knowing that they would never know that the points came from this confrontation. But now the women was on a mission to find Aurora Black.

It hadn't been that hard, the smell of fresh tears was easy for the cat in her to pick up. The bathroom had been a good hiding place for the young girl, but not good enough to not go unnoticed by her teacher.

"Ms.Bla—Aurora. Would you like to join me for tea?" Aurora looked from the mirror to her professor, and the girl was rather fond her just like the rest of the head of houses.

So she nodded, picking up her bag and followed in persist to where it happened but following her further, past her desk and into her study.

There wasn't a piece of cat memorabilia in sight and it pained her to think that had always been the case. So while the women prepared the tea, the girl looked around the study, catching a glimpse of what McGonagall's mind had.

"I didn't mean to cause any negative reminders my dear, I simply—" 

"I know professor..." She nodded, wiping her eyes once more before being offered an actual tissue.

There had been questioned that the teacher wanted to know, but telling her wouldn't aid but perhaps make the situation even worse. But the silence was becoming rather unbearable, so Aurora did the one thing she could do...

Ask a question.

McGonagall responded without any further hesitation as to what happened not even twenty minutes ago and they started a very intense conversation with her about Animaguses.

"Professor. I know we're learning about Patronus' in a few year...But do they match? Or is it just a coincidence if they do?" The women smirked and shared her own patrons, which had been a cat as well.

"How are your lessons with the headmaster?" 

"Good, I haven't had any more nightmares about...Or night terrors if that fits the description any better." It truly caught her attention now, and so the girl took another sip of tea in hopes it gave her some courage.

"I was having a sleepover with Lily and Mary and it just...It just came to me...It was so odd professor, the dream wasn't just a dream. It felt like I lived through something that will happen. Siri was older, Siri and Remus." The professor took this information as well, making a mental note in hopes of going off to the headmaster to see if she could take a peek as well.

"I am glad you came to myself and the headmaster Aurora, you know you could come to us for anything." 

"Well...Siri and I aren't invited home for Christmas, if that makes matters better." She mumbled, not daring to connect her gaze to the deputy mistress.

"Then you'll have access to the Gryffindor common room my dear, sure they already shared with you the password more times than not." She tried to shrug it off but evidently nodded a yes.

"Actually Jamesie said we could go spend time at his house this holiday...Not—Not that our parents would normally let us then—I shouldn't have said anything." McGonagall had removed herself from the desk and to the chair beside the young fifth-year student.

"If the Potters say yes then I will personally owl them myself for confirmation. Not to worry. Believe it's time you two have a bit more of a cheerful attitude when preparing for the holidays." It felt nice to have a professor have her back in such a way that she smiled brightly.

"Thank you professor...I'm...I'm sorry I left earlier I just—" She waved it off within the instant, but there was something that had been bothering the women for quite some time. It had started just last year, or perhaps longer even.

"Do your roommates have cats? Almost difficult to find you dear." 

"You used your cat senses to find me?" She giggled, and it humored either side to see the joys of their animal abilities. However, it made the girl adamant at the idea of being caught.

Even when naming the types of cats, and whether they were male or female. It didn't aid her questioning until an idea popped into her head. 

"Aurora, are you—" Aurora let out a fitful smile, all knowingly and devious.

"I don't know what you're talking about professor." The playful attitude had sparked some wit into the Ravenclaw. But as McGongal had changed into her cat and curled onto the chair she had been sitting on in human form.

 

Aurora finally let her own cat out of the bag as she too changed into her form as she sat rather higher in size as she blinked down to the normal house cat against a beautiful Black Leopard.

"Aurora Black you have a lot of explaining to do." She hissed, both in form and out as she stood the tallest being as she returned back to human.

"Professor I swear it was for good reason!" She shouted, now on her feet as well. And although the women wanted to praise her for such an accomplishment, she needed to be strict before then. 

"Then? What is it?" Aurora didn't think that far ahead and she pouted.

"I know about Remus—He doesn't know I know and I just—Please don't tell him I know! It'd break his heart if—" Her voice continued to babble on and on. But the second the women's arms had wrapped around her small frame to engulf her into a hug the girl stopped.

Confusion washing over her once again.

"Pro-professor?" The women had been a teacher for so long that it wasn't unheard of for her to feel for her students like they were her children, especially since she didn't have any of her own.

Usually they only extended to Gryffindor as she was indeed their head of house, but Aurora was different. Merlin there was so much of herself in the girl, even in the way she played as chaser.

"You learned...How to do all that to help mister Lupin?" She nodded, but deep down the girl craved a mother's touch. 

"Siri and the rest know that he's a...You know, but they don't know about me just yet. He's better haven't you seen? Remmy has been distracted because I'm with him, playing with him, distracting him." She smiled, obviously proud of herself and the women sighed.

"I don't know if I should deduct points or award." Aurora looked shocked. 

"Oh...I guess it's a bit—" 

"Illegal? Of course it is! I cannot condone this, even if it is helping Mr.Lupin in—" Aurora handed the women a card.

Although it hadn't been for their ministry, rather the states' ministry. But it was indeed a permit to be an anamagius. And so the women took it as enough to be legal.

"I do not want to hear of any sort of big black cat roaming the likes of Hogwarts. Is that clear?" She nods entirely as she worried for more than the normal reprocussion.

"Of course professor, and then...thank you...For the tea." The elder witch knew she wasn't just thanking her for the tea, it was the entire conversation that followed in pursuit. But as the young girl left, the smile curled all the more likely as she shook her head.

"They don't deserve those three...Not one bit." She spoke, damning the name of her family for being so openly cruel. And unfortunately the next day neither Aurora or her brother could look McGonagall in the eye as she taught the class, which saddened her a bit, but of course it was sort of a normal reaction after they were extremely embarrassed over the situation.

On the other hand, Mrs.Potter had found herself at the Lupin's house for a cup of tea with Hope as they discussed that the siblings would be over their house for the given time of vacation. And it gave Hope a less worried mindset to the 'twins' to have them away from those god awful parents of theirs. It confused her as to why they chose one sibling over the other, but it became clear as to the youngest being the family given house.

Lyall had wandered it and it was pleasantly excited at the idea of having a conversation with Aurora once more, and since they assumed she didn't want to bother the boys at one point or another. Lyall offered to show her the farm durning the break as well if she ever felt crowded by the boys.

"Why don't we go to the big Christmas tree in London? Good Lord they have never been caroling?!" Hope had been downright shocked at the idea. So it was up to muggle to give them the best experience they possibly could, and Mrs.Potter couldn't be any more excited at the cause of it.

Even though they had a few given weeks to go, the second Mrs.Potter's letter went off to her son, he shoved it into Sirius' hand who sighed in utter relief. But they had to play it smart in telling Aurora, the girl had instantly gone to Professor McGonagall after the next Transfiguration class that she had and told them that the Potter family said yes. 

And it was then up to the Deputy to talk to her own head of house.

Flitwick had said yes in the instant without having a moment of hesitation, which caused McGonagall to ask if there had been any signs of...Anything to worry about on either siblings account. Which the elder witch had shared the story of her simply wanting to lift the ink off the young girl, only to have her and brother think it was one of the unforgivable curses.

They were more than likely introduced that curse earlier than Hogwarts, to make matter worse in their eyes, Aurora was openingly engaging in flirtatious affairs with Rabastan. But both of her professors knew that it was more than likely that they were engaged on contract terms.

Which they would be a hundred and ten percent correct, they've seen it so many times with the likes of their kind as well.

In other words, as the Quidditch matches were getting rather intense as the weather hardened to the brim. It was a simple game against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean her friends weren't in attendance. Rabastan had been in the stands cheering her on just like she would do for him, but deep down he hated not being in the air with her as much as her siblings.

More times than not, most of them managed to save her from nasty falls. Course she wouldn't take the given 'be careful' as an actual term of affectionate concern, but the quick kiss on his cheek as she ran off to join her team on the field had been enough. 

However his eyes wandered just for a moment to her team's beater as he held his own in whacking the blunger off away from another teammate being.

It had been the crowds shocking dispute of gasps and screams had him dart around to see where Aurora had been last he check, only to see that she was on her way to fall from the ground.

Both mates on either her brother's side or Rabastan's had to hold them back as they were all too close from jumping over the side and race to her aid. Dumbledore was all to ready to jump into the mix, as were McGonagall and Flitwick. But before any of them managed to say the spell, Aurora herself had pointed her wand to her chest. 

"Arresto Momentum!" She shouted, and it slowed it down all to easily as she spouted another spell for the ground to turn into a trampoline as she once read in a book, it had been quick as her legs caved into a pencil and readied for body to propel back up.

As she was shooting back into the air she shot her wand out to her broom, "Accio!" She screamed, and in one failed swoop at she hopped back on to return to the game as well.

Sirius stood in full blown shock as he was yelling off profanities to his sister in complete and utter damnation.

"SHUT IT SIRIUS!" She screamed back, and most of the crowd had draped at the Black sibling's humor or close-knit relationship.

 

When the game had finished, an obvious victory for the Ravenclaw team. And as the two girls were sporting a win in their locker room all to themselves, her friend and fellow prefect in her sixth year Olivia. Or Livvy in the sense of nicknames.

She was one of the few who knew about her tattoo, but there was more or less a shuffle of the tents straps, the boys on her team had voice their disagreement and she groaned at the fact that Sirius would try and sneak in.

"You're not doing you best if you're thinking about sneaking in Siri!" She screamed back, and the rest of the male teammates had roared in laughter.

"Looks like ya failed mate!" 

"Better luck next time!" They cheered, but he managed to figure out the tents structor as he finally made it in.

"What the bloody hell sort of move was that?!" He shouted, and Aurora smiled to her brother as she threw over her Ravenclaw jumper and dried her hair with the towel.

"Suppose I'll just break my arm then next time?" She countered, but in records to this conversation...Professor McGonagall had followed in pursuit to award a few points in her favor, but seeing Mr.Black continuing to shout his anger at the entire thing had her step in.

"Mr.Black, I do recall this being the gals lockerroom. Please remove yourself from the tent this instant." He continued off on instruction only to get laughed at by his own mates. But the congratulations and swift thinking had earned her twenty points for quick thinking.

Little did either the professor or the young student know, that Alastor Moody had been in attendance to see how strong of a player, usually the skills demonstrated on the field reflected that of a team player.

 

And Aurora had definitely been a team player.

He had been raving at the idea of initiating her, but what would happen if she would turn around and out the Order? 

"Not to worry Alastor, she and I have been working closely. She had a rather interesting dream, a sort of premonition. A faint glimpse of you in the back yourself...If that entails anything, it seems she did make the cut." The two offered to one another, sipping their tea and the daily refusal of the lemon drops.

Alastor hated them with a passion.


	30. ✧CHAOS IN THE CLOCKTOWER✧

***

Aurora had simply been on the return from the owlery as she told her mother and father in a letter that she'll give the gifts next holiday as she wanted to be there for when they would open them. Not that they were excited, well Walburga of course, but Orion found it adorable that his daughter thought he needed anything.

Christmas was more for the younger generation, an excuse to get each other gifts. Or in Rabastan's case, an actual reason to give Aurora jewelry.

It was a simple walk back as she was on her way from the separated Owlery to head up to the library. However it had been a girl that shouted out her name, and hesitantly did she turn to see an unfamiliar face. 

Well not entirely unfamiliar, but enough that she didn't have a name.

Whatever the girl was spewing, she had been angry on two accounts. One for whatever her brother had pulled in playing with her feelings and dropping her for the next piece of abatable arse.

"I don't control my brother." She simply stated, but an even worse damnation was that she was after Rabastan as well. And Aurora wasn't territorial, as that was a K9 trait. Not feline.

But in terms of packs or a leap as she found out her kind called them, they were indeed territorial. 

As well as nocturnal most times.

"We shagged you know." Aurora chuckled at the thought, rolling her eyes at the Slytherin. 

"If you're that desperate darling, I'm sure there are others who will gladly take what you're offering. But you simply chose the wrong boys." Ms.Black had always been taught to be polite, even if the conversation was taking a turn.

And the added bonus she had read in a muggle construct of psychology, that speaking in the same voice just aggravated them further.

So when she turned away on her way to eat, she had been blasted with a hex. Having her get knocked down to the ground. 

"MERLIN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" She shrieked, alerting an all too ready professor as he stormed through the hallways in determination to find the source.

Aurora seemingly rose, which the sixth year had allowed. But as the girl faked fixing her uniform, she simply revealed her wand and fired three different spells to rendered her pinned to the wall and disarmed. 

"I see that it's fairly impossible to talk sense to your convoluted mind darling, but don't you dare bloody fire a shot and not think that I won't retaliate. I take enough shit and giggles for what my brother does, and to do NOT want to HEAR another BLOODY WORD from your ignorant arse!" She screamed, but in record of heights that Professor Slughorn had looked at the scene.

The older Slytherin had been pushed up against the wall by some invisible entity as her wand was on the ground.

"Goodness gracious, what is the meaning of this?" Slughorn offered, looking between his own house student and to Aurora. Her head sporting a small cut on her forehead as she looked off to her potions professor.

"She decided to fire a spell at me professor, she—" But of course the blubbering Slytherin cried out bouts of slurs and damnation in using Aurora's world against her.

"Ms.Black I am deeply disappointed, deeply disappointed. No matter what your family says, your families ordeals stay at home." Aurora seemingly had stayed silent and nodded, but the mention of detention was rather dreadful as her tears welled up.

Of course, why would she need to feel safe in bloody Hogwarts? Of course the Slytherin's would protect their own, so as the other girl had been escorted by her head of house. Aurora hurried along down up the hall in hopes of finding McGonagall not seeing a student.

However as she was zooming down the hall, Remus had caught the loud whiff of blood and it had been horribly reminder, and however he had known that it was Aurora just pained him to atternity as he rushed after her.

But what set him back was the fact that she was heading to his head of house instead of hers.

He assumed after what happened with her and her brother in front of the professor that they had become closer, or confined into the elder witch. Whatever it is, he needs to know.

Luckily on Aurora's account the women had been free, but seeing the young Black crying and bleeding. She instantly rushed into action to heal her herself.

Closing the wound and offering a tissue. She sat right beside her, just like before as Aurora explained the situation and how Professor Slughorn automatically believe his in house student over her, the 6th year had used her families values against her.

"Professor I swear I didn't say a word against her, she was the one to talk about my brother and Rabastan. I even tried to walk away, it wasn't my fault that she can't fight once it's a fair game." She cried, and the women simply chuckled. Saying that she would speak with Professor Slughorn to look into the situation and null the detention.

But in the course of the situation did the professor send a letter home, leaving out the contents or else he might as well just sent her home with more of a praise than a scolding.

However, Aurora had never served the detention and with the lack of knowledge about what was going on. Orion had decided to keep the letter in hopes of hearing his daughter's side of the story, given the fact that it had been. Her fifth year of school and this being her first detention.

Even Regulus had managed a few, but they were being boys at the time.

At the moment, Aurora and Rabastan had been snogging in the clock tower as she was enjoying the last few moments together before they truly had to get going. Their gifts were in the corner for the moment being as they were more so drawn to one another than just the objects.

But deep down Aurora had adored the way his ring had turned out.

However in the midst of their session, Aurora felt a strange poke protruding through Rabastan's trousers. It only took a few moments for it to click in her mind on what it could be.

And it wasn't his wand.

They were merely kissing, though as her mind wandered to the many romantic novels she prides herself in giving her active mind a break from the knowledge. She learned the bare minimum, but it was more or less a reaction to being...Aroused.

Course she felt some fluttering butterflies in her stomach, especially when it was his hands holding her close. But everything she adored seemed to be innocent, however Rabastan had been growing more feverish as she kept up the pace.

Her mistake it would seem.

"Raba...What is—" She tried to play it safe and just simply ask, but the smirk risen on his face as he kissed her again. So she had felt it, and by the blush growing on her face he knew that she knew what it meant.

"What would you say...We move things along?" Okay perhaps it had been the fire whiskey he had with his mates prior to meeting Aurora that was fueling this, however him asking for something so internally valuable to the young girl?... It caused her to stand complete shock and in awe.

After what happened with the girl in his own house she was doubting him now, yes doubt was filling in her already overworked mind.

She was looking forward to vacation, forward to a week of festive activities as Mrs.Potter had owled her directly stating that Aurora, Mrs. Potter and Hope would have a girls day within the mist of it all.

Aurora's never had a normal girls day, she's had expensive designer dresses made from scratch. And tailored to her every curve, she's had jewelry made the same way.

But here...Now? All of that had been thrown out the window as she simply slapped Rabastan across the cheek. 

"How dare you...Did you just ask to shag?!" He was caught in a very bad reaction, and there was no way shape or form that he could possibly take his offering back. 

Perhaps his mates had been giving him the wrong information on asking a girl that, but he thought she was feeling the moment as well.

Little did he come to realize that with the pureblood tendencies, Aurora was extremely religious in regards to her virginity and the idea of ruining the purity of herself and her aura just on a drunken whim with him?

Not a chance.

So with that she grabbed her satchel and threw the gift she had gotten for him on the ground. 

"Merry Christmas and happy new year...Lestrange." She spit, and he could've thrown himself off the clocktower at that very moment as his drunk desires got the best of him.

He attempted to call after her, but they were on numbed ears as Aurora seemingly caught herself crying as she returned to her common room. Trying to sneak back in had failed miserably.

First it was Harper that demanded what had happened, and it shocked them all to see how calm Isabella had taken this. When it came to the male species they usually went to her for advice, and it was working grandly as Aurora claimed he asked to shag.

And Merlin did it go downhill from there.

Rabastan had yet to leave the clocktower, even after it had rung so loudly. He wasn't crying...no, there was just some devils dust in his eye that made his vision foggy.

The young Lestrange didn't mean to come off as so cold or so much as an arse like he had. But picking up her gift that she so carelessly dropped onto the floor did he wipe the dust caused tears away to see the little box clearly.

Popping opening the thing did it reveal a ring, a serpent by the likes of it. The ring curled around and around in a coil, his eyes green emeralds and his mouth seemed to be unhinged.

Putting it on his pointer finger had it fit perfectly, but confused as to when she had the time to go ring shopping he looked to the box. But there had been no title.

Then it hit him as he leaned his head back to the wall.

Aurora had made the ring in Alchemy.

She said something along the lines of proving to her parents it wasn't all that pointless of a struggle for her to commit to, so all her gifts must be rings.

He twirled it around and around, watching eyes shine almost, and yet he couldn't be caught wearing it just as it would be even worse if he didn't wait until Christmas.

Instead he looked into the signed engraving inside, and Merlin was he that much closer to throwing himself off the tower.

In her handwriting had it clearly spoke the words: Love Rory

It was cute, it was beautiful. 

It was her.

"Fuck...Fuckfuckfuck." He whispered, over and over again. And it hadn't been until his feet had been frozen that he was in any mood to get up to walk back to the common room. What sort of request had he asked anyway? It was cold and uncomfortable in the clock tower, there hadn't been any build up...He should've been a gentleman instead of a bastard that he turned into being.

The same that he scolded his own mates for being.

However it had been Rachel, the girl that had seemingly given Aurora her first detention of her entire school career.

"Darling...Is everything is alright?" Rabastan still in the cutting edge of rage looked to the girl in his house, her lingering touch sending rather similar vibes to what Aurora had given him earlier.

Yet he had given the simple: "No," Response before attempting to walk away again, however she had been quite the tease time and time again. She's slept with Avery a few times, more than he himself could count.

But truthfully, she was damaged goods. And Aurora was damn right to deny him, as if he had any right over her future husband.

A new bout of pride swelled into him, that she was loyal. Loyal enough to herself, family and husband to not spend the glory moments with him in the clocktower—Oh for goodness sake he was just being draft.

"Anything I can help you with?" She questioned, and whether it was innocent or in the realm of sexual favors. Rabastan wanted a truly witty comment to bestow the situation, only to feel her hand grip the likes of his bulge. 

One of what that had been still bothersome since Aurora had left.

"I'd be happy to help...In anyway I can..." She cooed, gripping him further. Now it really felt pleasurable, but the man simply gripped her wrist and pushed her away. 

"I don't want what you're offering Byston." He calmly rejected before finding himself up the steps on his own accord. 

Without the escort.


	31. ✧ONWARD✧

***

Aurora attempted to falling asleep, but she had been so bloody disappointed to how Rabastan had acted that it showcased in a dream. But it wasn't exactly normal, but perhaps the gal felt her own arousal herself, and it confused her to no end.

It wasn't her fault, he was being his normal and handsome self, were neither of them not meant to get aroused? She wasn't angry at that, perhaps a bit scared of what his definition of 'taking it further' actually meant is what bothered her.

Yet that didn't stop her brain from manifesting a rather intense snogging session, but it hadn't been in the clocktower or either of her beds.

Little did she know, it was another glimpse into the future.

She was otherwise confused, knowing little to nothing about the actual act of...Sex. She grimaced at the idea of anyone being that nakedly close. Even if her stomach felt warm and tingly.

So she yanked her fuzzy blanket off the bed, throwing it over her shoulder as she put on her slippers and traveled down to sit in the common room by the fire.

Course this would have to happen when the boys would be up to their mist in activities tomorrow.

 

However, Livy had been reading on her own. And as a prefect it worried her beyond belief to see who could be awake at a time like this. Not that she was any better at the rule, but she just needed to get this last chapter out of the way before—

"Rory?" She called out, and Aurora looked up rather tiredly to her friend with a smile. 

"Hey...D-did I wake you up?" She shook her head and brought her own book to her chest as she leaned into the couch. Her teammate lifted up the large fuzzy blanket and the girl instantly went under it for cover.

"Nah, cat-like senses...I was up anyway." Aurora managed a giggle as it a matter of realistic senses on her own behalf, but she smiled to the older witch, closing her book and attempting something that she skipped over with her friends.

She asked simple questions and Olivia was amused of course, but answered them truthfully. And with that, Livvy asked where these branched from.

"He...he did what?!" She tried to whisper, but her shock rendered grandly as Aurora simply nodded to her gasping friend. Her blush was abundantly clear and she put her head into her hands as she sobbed.

"Rachel was right!" She cried, and that confused the girl a bit. Course she knew what happened the given weeks ago, but suddenly it became clear to what Aurora was fearing.

"Oh Rory I doubt the bloke really stooped that low in—" 

"He asked me to shag in a clocktower Liv! Course I slapped him in the face, Circi have mercy on him." She growled, the keeper of the Ravenclaw team had been all too proud of her little teammate as she leaned in for a hug.

"He'll come around begging and pleading, good thing you're going to the Potter's." 

"He doesn't know that Liv! But when we come back I'll just play it off to me ignoring it all." That was going to be the overall plan, especially when Aurora paid him no mind.

Aurora simply packed all her necessary things into a bottomless pouch and did the same for Sirius as well. It had been a bit difficult for the two to get onto the train. But Sirius offered a piggyback ride for his sister to get to the station, and once they were in the compartment they pulled down the blinds.

Since the girl was technically not there, she didn't need to go to the meeting. Which left Remus being the only one who was deemed to go. "Oh come on Rory, you've been pouting all damn morning. Come on! Smile!" Yet the girl pouted even further as she curled up beside him further.

"I'm sad...Tonight can you be Snuffles?" She spoke, and Sirius simply held her tighter and promised that they could defiantly cuddle up near the fireplace.

The ride was actually calming not having to watch for her brother or entertain Rabastan's friends, who all looked at her hungrily now that she realizes knew the look.

And when the train had finally emptied out the majority of it, and the platform was more or less vacant except for the two mothers of James and Remus.

Aurora returned to her piggyback ride on her brother as she held him close, following the lead of his best mates to finally be allowed to go up to Mrs.Potter and go home.

It's a dream come true.

"Let's get on home you rowdy bunch...Hope have you ever gone through the Floo network?" Remus had taken the liberty of laughing. "A few times, not the biggest fan are you mum?" Aurora gawked to Remus as she nudged him from her position.

"That's rude Remmy." Hope held her laughter behind her biting lip as she and Mrs.Potter lead the group forward. After returning back to the Potter manner did the cloak finally slid off as Aurora bounced down to the floor. 

"Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to suffocate." Sirius took that as a painful jab and she nudged him further in his stomach.

"You wear too much cologne!" She teased, and the bout of people who've never really had siblings or much less seen the two interact so adorably was seemingly perfect.

But the boys definitely knew this to be normal as James hugged Aurora as well. "Come on Rory, we have the whole holiday! We can play Quidditch and—...Mum what did you have planned?" He asked, and then it was a number of things to be listed. 

The smile on Aurora's face had grown so wide that Sirius thought she had completely forgot as to what she upset her before.

Hope was living to have a house filled with this much excitement, even if ranging the boys was odd. Lyall even joined them after a bit, and it drew Aurora to the brim of her Ravenclaw knowledge as they were talking about anything from Alchemy to the creatures of the states.

Remus always knew that only Ravenclaws could keep up with other Ravenclaws, and it had just been proven as everyone had let them go to discuss odd matters.

 

Although Aurora was confused on some of these customs, it still continued to amaze her as she attempted to make a gingerbread house. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake Siri, tie your hair up." She scolded, and he smiled off to his sister as he whipped his shoulder-length hair in her direction. 

"I don't have a hair tie." She simply got up from her seat and helped her brother to fix it for him, and truth be told, it didn't look that bad.

James, who was getting some more supplies from the kitchen as well as a new kettle of chocolate milk looked in confusion to his best mate. But chuckled never the less. 

"Should I even ask?" It wasn't even a bad comment, James couldn't fault him for attempting to get everything out of his face and so Aurora giggled beside Remus as he nudged her.

He was too fixated on the fact that his parents liked Aurora, and this holiday was going to be the best. Course it was worth the fact that the full moon didn't fall on Holiday either, the largest reason that he's allowed to be here at the moment.

"I think you look very handsome Siri." He chuckled as he leaned in to give his sister a kiss, but managed to steal a gumdrop and plop it into his mouth as she nudged him. 

"Oi, that was my fence!" She argued, and although the children were laughing on their own accord. The parents in the other room thought it rather adorable.

"Does Aurora have muggle clothes?" Hope looked terribly confused, granted the girl still looked rather comfortable in her leggings and Ravenclaw jumper. But that was truly the end of her comfortable attire.

"I'm sure I can find something for her to wear, we're going tomorrow. I'll be sure to look for something when we head home...I'm going to say bye to Remus." Mr. and Mrs.Lupin said their goodbyes to their son and his friends, but she gave Aurora a rather long hug.

Not that she wasn't used to hugs, she hugged all her friends. But she looked to Mrs.Lupin with a strange gaze, and although she didn't mean to do, honestly.

'She's the daughter I've always wanted...' And it pained Aurora in more than a few ways, first off she's never heard anyone in her entire bloody family say that they wanted a female. But to have someone look at you with the same love and carefulness as these women, then what is the point?

Her mother always claimed that she wished she were a boy, and Aurora spent every hour of every day trying to prove to herself and her parents that gender shouldn't matter. And it was an obvious difference between pureblood royals who needed and wanted their lines to continue. Yet who would give birth to the new generation? 

Aurora hadn't thought of children at all, but it pained her as she realized that is indeed her future. She only sought as far as marriage, and even then that was a tactic to continue the line of succession.

Her name would be left to her brother's as it was never hers, and when Aurora excused herself to the restroom for a few moments she looked dead into the center. Seeing how happy and full of life she was, before it came tumbling down. 

Everything that happened with Rabastan was exactly what her mother basically wanted of her, to get blokes attention.

But hearing Hope say that? That she wished for a daughter as well? Isn't that the sort of attitude a mother should have, they've been kind and caring all afternoon, even at dinner.

It was indeed an invasion of privacy, the girl hadn't meant it at all. And so she snuck off towards the porch, her cloak secured over her shoulders as she looked out into the Potter's back yard, a swimming pool, the Quidditch rings holding a few clumps of snow at the top as far as she could see.

But the door had opened before her, not that she was at all excited to be talking to anyone at the moment. It had been Mr.Potter, an offering smile just like James would give her. But more so he wrapped another blanket around her cloak and leaned into the porch as well.

"Everything alright out here, we're missing you inside." She nodded, fumbling with her hands now as she felt like the outsider now. Maybe there was a reason her family was never like this, did her parents even love her?

"If this is all too much Aurora it's alright to say so..." It was the second time she turned to Mr.Potter that conversation, disagreeing with the statement. 

"No...It's not that I just, well I got into an argument with a friend, and it's making me think that everyone my family is just...Well...Not really family." She stated, and it was clear that the views of this child were shifting off into another direction.

"What do you mean by that?" He offered, seeing her trying to debate the struggling thoughts, and the best way to ease the tension is to let it out.

"I'm not really suppose to tell anyone though...Dumbledore said that—" Felmont was an elder wizard, not as old as Dumbledore himself but enough to know that her going to the headmaster was a very clear step in the right direction.

"Ah, well let's not go against his wishes then." 

"But you're a Gryffindor, I doubt it really matters in that standards...Anyway, I had a nightmare one night and he offered to teach me how to control my thoughts, not that it's working at the moment. But he started to teach me occuplimency and legitimacy. And I think I used it by accident on Mrs.Lupin and I feel awful about it please don't tell her that I—" Mr.Potter rose his hand to give the girl the ability to take a much-needed breath.

She had picked up speed in her words and it was difficult to follow, but for the most part he had gotten the fact that Dumbledore had taught her a very valuable skill and she accidentally used it. "I see no harm in that dear, what did you hear?" 

"'She's the daughter I've always wanted...'" Aurora repeated, and it clicked all too easily on what gave birth to these lingering thoughts.

Comparing these holidays with her own families was a strain on the young girl, and so he nodded further. "I'm sure she meant it—" 

"Of course she meant it, it had been so sincere and kind. All night she has been, but that was the first time in my entire life that I heard someone that didn't wish I was a son." She cried, making the man frown as he put all the lingering pieces together.

Her parents faulted something on her that there was nothing she could do, and in her mind it had been the base to her concluding that Muggle-borns or half-bloods couldn't help the way they are, just like she couldn't help her gender.

"You know...We thought James was going to be a girl. Mrs.Potter and I had been trying for a child for a long time, and even though we thought he was going to be a she. It didn't change the matter, sometimes Circi has other plans for us all." She smiled through her tears at his words, leaning her head into his arm.

"I'm glad you're not a boy either, it gives the boys something to fear at school. Or at least that's what James tells me." She giggled once again, clearing her tears as she told the story of how she stormed into their dorm room and called her own brother out on his pranks.

Although it wasn't pranks, he'd been fooling around with girls of that nature. But she wasn't about to rat him out to Mr.Potter.

"So what happened with this friend of yours? Surely a letter could fix it?" It was then the girl stilled, not knowing how comfortable the father wizard would be in hearing this.

"Well...He's...He's not just a friend. I've known him for ages and we've been...Sort of dating..." He 'ahhed' at that very lose base explanation. But then Aurora came up with a brief description of what happened.

"Let's just say I didn't like what he said and I slapped him." The man beside her rose a brow, much like James would. Even the added feature of the same glasses was giving off such an amused stare.

"The bloke deserve it?" She nodded, not even giving a moment of hesitation. "Then there is nothing to worry about, if you forgive him then so be it." 

"He's probably sending letters off to Hogwarts in hoping to get me to talk, he's been a friend of the family before I was even born." She spoke, and it occurred to him that he indeed might be Aurora's fiancee.

Unannounced to her of course, but maybe it didn't click to the young Ravenclaw just yet.

"Well, from my knowledge of wronging Mrs.Potter a few times, it usually ends up with a mountain of letters and a showering of gifts." 

"He was being a drunken idiot...Words are what ruined him, I doubt they're going to help." She spoke, and it was slowly become an obvious endearment as to what the boy had asked of Aurora.

And he was not equipped for this.

"Do you want to talk to Euphemia? Sure she could help you better than myself with this." She shook her head and looked back into the room that they had left, Sirius looking mighty happy.

He was beaming, and even managed to keep his hair tie in after all that had transpired after the gingerbread houses.

"No, my friends said to just give him the cold shoulder." He chuckled at the teenage girl logic and thought it was the best approach. But then the topic of what she wanted to do after Hogwarts was brought up, and although she started out being happy and babbling on about being a potions' mistress...It ended with her staring to her hands.

"...Mother doesn't approve of the idea." 

"Why not, surely she's seen your grades...You help all the boys with their homework as well." She nods, but explained what happened before they had gone on the train that faithful morning.

"Father loves the idea, which was odd considering that he isn't really an academic person at all. But he told me to do my best specifically in potions, maybe he's just waiting for me to change my mind." She shrugged, and Mr.Potter spewed all his knowledge on the art of being a potions master as he himself has created a few potions in his lifetime.

From his knowledge he didn't think he himself would ever be one, but seeing Aurora simply stating that it was her preferred profession, he was indeed proud.

 

"I was going to tell Siri what happened with my friend, but he's in such a good mood I don't want to—" Sirius had contemplated for looking for Aurora as she said she needed a moment, and it had been over half an hour. So he went off looking, only to find her here and talking with Mr.Potter.

"You should tell him." The father had offered, and Aurora seemingly nodded. Knowing it was fortunate that Sirius hasn't mastered his hearing just yet, so she agreed and her brother traded places with him.

"I know you were nervous coming today, you feeling better?" Instantly her hand had gone to his to hold and she nodded a little bit. 

"Not that nervous, Lestrange was being a bastard." He laughed, and Aurora frowned a bit throughly after seeing his reaction.

"Sorry Rory, but whenever you're angry with the bloke it's hilarious...What he'd do this time?" She closed her eyes and felt disgusting for even saying the word to her brother, yet starting the normal 'do not hurt him when I tell you, but—' Which of course caused him to groan.

"He asked to shag." The eldest Black did not know how to comprehend it. "Tell me you didn't—" 

"Of course not, I slapped his drunken arse and told him to have a good holiday." She smirked, but it hadn't lasted long as she was seemingly disappointed.

"Good, glad...Fucking arse, you're right he is a bastard..." She hummed, looking to him in such sadness that he pulled her close. His arms wrapping further around her as it was the biggest sort of comfort that he could give.

"Not worth your tears Rory, you could do so much bloody better than that bloke..." 

"But...But he thought he could just ask and it would happen? It's like he doesn't even know me or what I stand for Siri." She cried, and he managed to pull her even closer, leaning his head onto hers as they were no longer the same height.

"On the other end I feel like what we have at home isn't a family, that we were lied to and trick...Look how happy everyone is in there. Merlin I've never seen mother smile unless we've done something impossible. Here Mrs.Potter smiles after every word!" Sirius knew she must've felt the same way as him, but now came to the confession.

"You remember my nightmare?" She offered, and he knew she wasn't referring to the events that happened, so he nodded. 

"Dumbledore's been teaching me this method of controlling my dreams if it were to happy again and I...Well I...I sort of accidentally listened to Hope's thoughts." She squeezed her eyes closed, which cause Sirius to sigh.

"And? What was she thinking? Can't be that bad Rory." Aurora disagreed instantly, sharing the line once again to the second person of the night.

 

They sat in silence as Sirius mulled over those words over and over again. "Mr.Potter said son when we got here and I—I know what you mean sis. I know what you mean." He whispered, giving a small kiss onto her head and swaging them back and forth.

"We're going Christmas caroling and shopping tomorrow...I know Jamesie got you muggle clothes but I got you something too." She whispered, and Sirius reminded silent as he was still feeling the overall weight of the previous conversation.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but I think you'll like it. Unless you want to wear a Christmas sweater." "Save the gift Rory, it's okay. We should get back soon, not to be a spoilsport darling." She giggled, allowing Sirius to grab her back into the living room as the rest of the boys were trying to hold back James from trying to open his gifts.

To be fair, the girl hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before and so she asked if it'd be alright if she went to bed. Which James tried to reason with her, but his parents scolded him for trying to keep her up longer than normal.

 

Yet when the girl had been offered the room, she saw her owl sitting on the window sill letting all the hot air out. "Onyx, merlin how long have you been waiting here?" She cooed, offering her arm and shutting window before setting up a little stand for her to perch on.

The owl fluffed their feathers to allow the fire's air to breath through their feathers. And she only told her owl that she should deliver letters from her parents or brother, but what she had gotten in return was a package and four letters.

Course one was from Regulus as he wanted to tell her what she was luckily missing out on. But the rest were from Rabastan, even the package.

But truthfully she didn't want anything to do with the bloke, instead she set it back down over onto the desk without even bothering a second glance at it. Choosing her brother's letter over his, and even getting the chance at a response before realizing he was in Germany and it was basically pointless.

Her brother was bored, and apparently it had been their mother's idea to only bring Regulus. Seeing as how Orion favored his daughter over his eldest, but even his word didn't match against the wrath of Walburga Black.

Although she did end up falling asleep, Sirius had seen her bedroom light still on and peeked in. Taking note that Onyx had found her way to the Potter manner as well as delivering a few parcels as well as a fairly large box that he instantly recognized the handwriting to be Lestranges', on top of that there were a few other envelopes that seemingly held his handwriting on as well.

Oh Sirius rubbed his hands so monodically, knowing that his sister would never do something in the sort. But little did he know, that Aurora did love him to the brink of more than just a relationship.

When she wrote the 'love Rory' she did indeed intended to tell him that she loves him. Whatever in their world that even meant, she loved him, but if his only meant attraction to her body then it wasn't true at all.

Sirius had come closer to her sleeping form and wrapped the cover around her, even going as far as sitting beside her to get a large whiff of her tears.

Falling asleep crying even when they were meant to get away from all of this. So taking an inhale did he shift into snuffles, already disregarding the rule from Mrs.Potter to leave the girl alone, but how could he?

She had gone to bed in tears and so the best thing for her would be to abide by the promise he had given earlier for snuffles to come and cuddle.

His whines and nuzzling attempts hadn't gone unnoticed as she started to stir, but instead of really waking up. She held the mutt closer to her body and sighed. "Why doesn't he love me?" She whispered, and the dog continued to whine and cry to hear his sister say something so...So vulnerable, had he not warned Lestrange?

Oh he was going to be brutal to the arsehole, but telling the rest of marauders might as well hang him upside down and have him beg for mercy.

They were just as protective of their little sister Marauder. And Sirius was proud to have her with the group as well, surely they saw her as a sister. All things considering Mrs.Potter and Mrs.Lupin already act their mothers to both the twins.


	32. ✧HAPPY FESTIVITIES✧

***  
The next morning was abruptly disturbed as James came running, only for Aurora to jump and interrupt Snuffles cuddling position beside her. 

"OH RORY! COME ON BREAKFAST!" She panted seeing the other two look sort of guilty coming in, but before she could even get a 'goodmorning' out. Her attention went straight to Snuffles as she shouted as she pulled him closer.

"SNUFFLES!" The other boys had been laughing, but it meant a lot to the young girl to see her brother keeping her promise. And so when he switched back he looked to the rest of the boys. "Food?"

James nodded in conformation and Aurora pushed them all out saying that she would be out in a minute or two as she wanted to get dressed.

"Come on Rory, we can wear our PJs to breakfast here! We don't have to get ready for breakfast." That had the three look in confusion, not understanding the concept of 'getting ready' for something so simple like eating breakfast.

"Really?" 

"Yeah course, what were you gonna—" Sirius waved it off and told his mates that it was alright. But the fact that Aurora could just simply go down in the clothes she slept in and that would be enough was bewildering to her.

 

All she had done really was throw her hair up into a bun to head off downstairs, and the smile she had received from her brother was all she needed in terms of looking alright.

"Oh there you are, lets get you set up darling..." Aurora giggled as Mrs.Potter started piling food onto the girl's plate and before she could say anything about not being THAT hungry. Sirius nudged her.

"Better eat Rory, we have a long day." He spoke, shoving down his counted third waffle. The girl looked quite nervous, and it had only been Remus to offer her a smile and the given understanding.

Was Mrs.Potter really going to let her eat all of it? There was a universal rule of eating what you took, but did it really transfer off this far when she herself didn't put it on her own plate.

So the girl picked around a bit, eating the fruit, the pancake and half of the meats. Altogether she ate 1/4th of the plate while the rest had taken second to third helpings.

Maybe Mrs.Potter confused her appetite with a boy's? 

Because her eyes had been sanctioned on her for some time making her even more uncomfortable. "I can make you something else if you prefer darling, Sirius is right, we're probably going to have a late lunch." Aurora simply shook her head and said that she wasn't that hungry.

"Oh rubbish Rory, Mother isn't here. You can eat however much you—" Her desperate stare had silenced him within the moment, but the idea lingered into the air. The boys knew of course, how Aurora was given strict diets at home and that caused her to stop eating at Hogwarts for a whole half of the semester.

All of them were tasked with the mission of getting her to eat if they saw her, inviting her to the grand hall or even to go to the kitchens. And sooner or later it brought back her stomach, but now she was just nervous to eat all of what's on her plate.

"What does he mean by that Aurora?" Mrs.Potter attempted, and the girl looked down. Feeling utterly sick for sharing, but Sirius wasn't. He adored talking ill of their family and so he explained it.

Making Mrs.Potter lost for words as there wasn't anything more damaging to a young girl's mind than that. And when James jumped into the conversation as well, he shared the fact that she skips meals at Hogwarts.

"You eat as much as you please Aurora, especially in this house." Aurora nodded, and the only sanction she had for comfort at the moment had been Remus' smile and lack of involvement in the conversation.

He knew well enough that if it made her sink in a posture that they should end the conversation. And it was easier said that done considering he had to nudge James. And kick Sirius from under the table. The girl was already experiencing anxiety about being here, amping it up is just going to be worse in experience.

 

However, the entire group of them decided it would be best to go into the muggle town. Luckily, on the last Hogsmeade trip the young girl had switched out her gallons for some pounds and was off with the rest of the group to enjoy the day.

Remus wasn't complaining that she stuck by him most of the time, because in case the rest hadn't noticed...Aurora still had questions about the muggle world, and of course he was going to answer every bloody single one if it meant her clinging to his arm.

Guess his ability to overproduce heat was working out for him rather well.

The girl was wearing a beanie and her trench coat, it was rather posh for the area but it was the closest to toned down and not a cloak as she could get.

But the girl wanted other things, she wanted jeans, she wanted to see how muggles dressed. So he helped her to the point of finding all these little knick-knack stores for her to purchase the strangest things.

But in reality, all she wanted was a camera. The ones that print out on the spot and don't move. That indeed fascinated her as it was an 'in the moment' capture. He adored hearing her versions of things, but when it came time for paying, he was utterly shocked that she knew how to convert and understand.

"I have been to the states Remmy, not entirely clueless." 

"Right, says the gal who didn't know that jeans come in shorts." 

"Or skirts, merlin that just sounds awfully uncomfortable." Aurora of course offered numerous times if he wanted to get something. In payment for being her tour guide of course, but the others were moaning and groaning at the idea.

"Rory, can I borrow some—" 

"What happened to thinking ahead Siri...Or did it give you a headache?" She questioned, and Mrs.Potter simply chuckled, absolutely loving this childish banter.

"Come, the tree lighting is about to start." The elder witch offered, only making Aurora squeal with delight as she had far too excited to see it.

Only to be passed a small pamphlet with songs on it. "Remmy, who's Mary?" She asked, pointing to the song 'Mary did you know?'

"Oh, that's er...That's who gave birth to Jesus." She nodded, reading the lyrics a few times over and smiling at how magical muggle religion had been placed.

"So there's Jesus, god and...The holy spirit?" He nodded, waving his hand at the methods. 

"Jesus was born on Christmas, that's why muggle celebrates it." So it wasn't in correlation to Yule at all?

"Then...Easter is—" 

"He was resurrected by easter, it's all speculation Rory." She nodded again, reading the song over and over to get more of feel as the damn little caption didn't give much an offering.

The people surrounding the tree were patiently waiting on the tree to light, and so Remus nudged her to pay attention. And caught the entire scene of the tree suddenly sprouting both lights and fireworks.

"Muggles have fireworks?" She gasped, the girl was so new to this world that he defiantly wanted to share this knowledge as he was a half-blood.

With the tree being introduced, the rest of the people had begun to sing 'Carol of the bells', and although she had sung perfectly well...Too well as Remus had been appalled to know that the young girl actually had a lovely singing voice, that he couldn't wait to hear her when it turned softer.

 

There were two more songs to get through, and for some reason the entire group had felt the spirit of this night as Sirius and James were beside one another smiling and giggling. Either set of parents adored the sibling-like relationship that they all had with each other that it aided the festival to the brim.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry to tell you that our pianist took ill this weekend and we won't have any—" Sirius nudged his sister as she took the moment of a break to look at the rest of the songs.

"You should go up and play." He issued, and she hesitated. "Siri I've never even heard of these songs." 

"Oh bull Rory, you can sight read." She rolled her eyes and she shook her head, growing a blush and so he hooked his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll even be your page-turner." 

"Siri come on, I don't even know the—" It had been too late, Sirius grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"My sister can play, she's brilliant at it!" The women who had been speaking into the microphone was shocked to hear that there was a willing girl who wanted to save the day.

"Show them what Ravenclaw really stands for Rory." He whispered into her ear, and so she nodded at the kind muggle who was more less likely hosting the event.

Mrs.Potter and Mrs.Lupin had been distracted, and while looking for the missing two James simply pointed. And the instant smile graced the adults. "Since when could she play the piano?" Peter asked, and Remus shook his head yet again but said that they should get closer for moral support.

Luck would have it on Aurora's side that whoever was in the choir had the pianist notes, and she simply looked it over once again before judging the given time for an introduction, yet the conductor looked to her and nodded for her to start.

It wasn't that fancy of an introduction, and Rory learned early on as her fingers slid up and down the keys that muggle music was simple and less constructed than that of magically gifted musicians.

Perhaps because they could charm a simple rhythm and be fine to make it even more challenging and impossible for a single person with only two hands to ever perform.

She had looked at both 'Mary, did you know?' As well as Hallelujah a few times as they were the biggest in pertaining to her and their clarity for being interesting.

"𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸...𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸....𝓜𝓪𝓻𝔂, 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀? 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓫𝓸𝔂, 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻...𝓜𝓪𝓻𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀? 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓫𝓸𝔂, 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼..." Sirius chuckled as he flipped the page and smiled to his sister who suddenly began drawing her guardians for the evening closer as well getting some rather bright smiles from that of the choir's crowd.

"𝓓𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓫𝓸𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓮𝔀?... 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓿𝓮 𝓭𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓭, 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓸𝓸𝓷 𝓭𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾..." Her voice started to carry, and one of the others had offered a mic to come closer to her given area. One had already been there for the piano, but one closed in Aurora's face and it allowed an echoing response for the rest of the people to listen to her.

Remus on the other hand had known that she was an angel, especially when it came to the more uplifting songs as he had called it earlier on.

"...𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓮𝓮, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓯 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷...𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓹, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓾𝓶𝓫 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓴, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓼𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓶𝓫..." Aurora was getting into it now, and Hope finally had gotten the washing relief that the girl indeed was having fun.

However the next song didn't entail much of the piano and it allowed her to actually feel the strength in the song as she began to start up again, after the conductor's response that is.

"𝙄 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙙, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝘿𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙙 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙇𝙤𝙧𝙙...𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙘 𝙙𝙤 𝙮𝙖?" She smiled, looking to her brother who decided it was finally time to join in as well.

His mother had forced a few lessons on him as well, enough to get by in this very moment as nudged her shoulder in clarification to wanting to join.

And so he had. 

"...𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓽 𝓰𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓲𝓯𝓽𝓱...𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓸𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓳𝓸𝓻 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓽." She challenged, and he grinned ear to ear and retaliated with the next verse. "𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙛𝙛𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙙, 𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙡𝙪𝙟𝙖𝙝."

After hearing how the chorus responded to the word hallelujah, Aurora had joined in a segment of finishing the word as he started it once more.

Taking her hand up for a moment to flip the page, only for it to do it itself. She giggled at the use of magic out in public, but she doubt that anyone at all had noticed.

"𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓯..." She chuckled and started to sway at the continued method of their little singing battle, but he was having trouble reading and playing along.

"...𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙤—"

"𝓡𝓸𝓸𝓯...𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓸𝓷𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓮𝔀 𝔂𝓪...𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻, 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓮. 𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓵𝓾𝓳𝓪𝓱..." She giggled, flipping his hair out for him that cracked up a few families close by.

As the choirs continued the actual chorus and hums, she continued to nudge back and forth as she didn't know if it was her turn or not.

But since he wasn't going to sing, she nodded along. "𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮...𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓶 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓯𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓻. 𝓘 𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝔂𝓪—"

"...𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙫𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝...𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙡𝙪𝙟𝙖𝙝."

As the local school participating in this event seemingly made it more dramatic than it had to be, the flare that Aurora had been adding really sparked their interest in being rather on the spot. Even challenging the conductor to furiously combat with the rest.

"𝓜𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓪 𝓰𝓸𝓭 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓿𝓮, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓭 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮—"

"--𝙒𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙬 𝙮𝙖..." Sirius interrupted, and she rolled her eyes once more before turning the page to combat the rest. 

"𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓪 𝓬𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓪𝓽 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽? 𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓸'𝓼 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽..."

"...𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙣...𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙡𝙪𝙟𝙖𝙝..."

As the others took over once again, she leaned into her brother. He knew she would get emotional, but her starting to cry was a bit much for him that he shook his head in amusement.

As the song had finally found it's end, Sirius pulled her close and the entire audience had erupted into applause just like the last.

To be fair the rest could be done with no piano whatsoever, the choirs children all crowded around the brother and sister to give them praise and applaud as well.

Questions popped up, like: "Where do you go to school?" 

"That was beautiful! Are you in choirs?" 

"Are you from around here?"

It had all been too much, and when of the boys in the group had asked if she had wanted to get something to drink afterwards but Sirius stepped in as he knew Aurora was never good with crowds or lying.

"Not from around here, and I don't take drinks from strangers." She offered, and it automatically had the rest of the girls adore her attitude as they continued to crowd around her. Yet the women who had voiced her dismay of not having anyone to play had given her own thanks as well as an ordainment from the tree.

She tried to deny it, but she finally took it with Sirius groan in agony. So she thanked the women for the opportunity to go and find the rest of the group, only to see James opening his arms wind.

"Merlin Rory since when can you bloody sing?!" He offered, and Remus was sort of at a loss at to what to do, but when she was smiling up towards him all breathless and glowing her too pulled her into a hug.

"You having fun yet?" 

"I've been having fun since we left Hogwarts Remmy...Merry Christmas Eve." She giggled, but then a small tap on her shoulder as the conductor asked if she was available to play in the church that evening.

"My family live far away sir, I'm sorry...We were going to leave soon..." She offered, and he understood in the instant and gave her another prop for coming to the rescue.

"You know we could've gone if wanted to Rory." Remus offered, but she shook her head in the instant. 

"No offense to them and their beliefs, but not a fan of their branched off puritan relatives..." He choked on his own thoughts as he had completely forgotten that aspect, but all too easily had his mother tackled Aurora in a hug.

"Darling that was beautiful, where on earth did you learn how to play?" Sirius took the hit for that question as well, saying that they had all learned, only she was the one to keep up with it.

As the family moved along to get a cup of hot coco before all appointing back to the Potter house. Their house elf had been preparing a meal for them to return to and Mrs.Potter caught Aurora speaking with the elf in a very calming manner.

"You know you'll get in trouble kidnapping those two, correct?" Mr.Potter joked, but Mrs.Potter of course swatted him. 

"How god awful is her family? To shoot down her dreams of potions mistress, to starve her?" The mere thought was atrocious, but to say it out loud?

The dinner had gone wonderful, it was a lot of laughs and good times. But deep down, Aurora missed Regulus. The poor boy was probably sulking it up in Germany by himself, it was a holiday...It was in that moment she decided that she'd make it up to him as well.

Yet when it came down to it, the boys went off on their own. And even though the mother's offered to keep her company, she decided that she was going to read a bit before heading to bed.

Bidding everyone goodnight, and even knocking on the door to James' room did she shout goodnight to her brother through it before heading down the hall.

"You're going to bed?! Rory it's barely ten!" She rolled her eyes. 

"Siri I go to bed when I'm tired like a normal person, besides...You four are probably going to wake me up at the ungodly hour of eight anyway." She spoke, turning back around. Only for James to peek his own head through the threshold. 

"Actual at nine, mum won't allow anything before nine." Aurora's laughing only ended as she found herself in her own room completely alone.

It was then that Euphemia had shared the new information to Hope at the fact that their mother hasn't been feeling her properly. To say either of the women were enraged was an understatement of the century, and to add to the notion Mr.Potter told the group that her mother shut her down for wanting to be a potions mistress.

"What...What does that bring exactly?" 

"She'll make potions dear, whether that's for medical or personal use like Fleamont here has done." He offered, yet Mr.Potter had merely been entertained at Hope's muggle antics, just like most pureblood are.

Aurora hadn't gone sleep just yet, instead she had finally opened Rabastan's letters. But not knowing which one was sent first made her worry, but opening a gift before Christmas was considered bad luck.

Instead she looked at the package, this could be the one. They usually opened one at night anyhow, but it never happened lately as they were grown up.

Taking the letter first did she kindly rip the seal to unfold the letter entirely.

Aurora,

Please forgive me Rory, I never meant to be so bloody dumb or insensitive to the idea. It must've been Avery and McNair's words of encouragement, slip of the tongue. I never never never never would take advantage of your kindness like that, truthfully sometimes I wonder where we stand, it was my dumbarse way of asking how you feel about me I suppose.

Please write me back, I cannot go into the new year knowing you're upset with me.

-Raba

Oh it had been a good attempt at getting her to feel guilty at deny him. And so she closed her eyes and searched for the next letter in question and ripping the seal as well.

 

Aurora,

At least at home I could understand you being busy with family, but you being at Hogwarts and ignoring me hurts even worse. Please Aurora please, I'll do anything. I'll take a bloody essay about a muggle story at this point, just-

She hadn't bothered with the rest, now he was making fun of her? He was going to get an earful, or better yet...Perhaps he could simply take the opportunity to make him jealous. That could work as well.

Since she had given up on the letters she simply decided it was time for bed, curling up into the small little ball and propped the pillow as sleep was all too easy to come to.


	33. ✧MERRY CHRISTMAS✧

***

Surprisingly enough, Aurora had woken up at the cutting time of 8:30. And by the low mumbles she heard that the boys were up, probably planning a little prank on her...So that's how they want to play it eh?

So be it.

In making a record of this did she go to her shopping bag from last night and following the instructions to get the actual camera ready itself.

As the time came closer to nine, she put on the shower in the bathroom connected to her room in hopes that it would distract them for a moment or two.

Okay so perhaps she charmed herself to go undetected by the ministry, but it was such a good investment from an elder year that what was the harm. So transfiguring a bucket and summoning some snow from outside did she plant it infant of the door so when they do come in they'd be drenched in snow.

With her own countdown she smirked as she heard their light footsteps coming towards her room. Enacting her ears was easier than one would admit now, to be honest it was harder to keep them away than just have them in.

Course none of them wanted to knock, and so when the door swooshed opened Aurora had given the bucket a few seconds so that they were all under it and then— 

"AURORA?!" Sirius yelled, and she came out of the corner and flashed her camera.

Her laughter had warmed Remus' heart, even if his body was freezing from the cold. Granted they were going to wake her up in a smiler way and she pointed to their own hands.

"Hm, and what were you going to do Siri?" He had been caught unprepared and red-handed. 

"M-merry Christmas?" He offered, and she giggled and tackled him with a hug.

"Conniving little devil you bunch are, I need to get the gifts and get dressed!" She cheered, and the entire lot of them left mumbling under their breath on how hard it was to prank Aurora Black.

Course she had her own map and peeked at it more times than not, so on an effort they tried. But it didn't prove to be that helpful.

However, the young girl was lugging down a very large bag down the stairs and smiled to her brother who aided her the second he saw her struggling. 

"Can throw a bloody quaffle, but someone's got to help you carry this down the stairs." Although it confused the adults on why Aurora flicking her brother in the nose was so hilarious in their eyes...They continued to settle gently through and through. The parents were on the far end, and although they hadn't expected anything from the children. Both Sirius and his sister had teamed up in hopes of getting something that they would like.

A thank you more or less.

As they returned to the kiddo side of the gift wrapping, James had been slightly confused as to why his parents would've gotten him a ring with the word 'P' on it. It didn't rightly look like a family heirloom, rather it was newer.

But before he could get up and ask his parents where it had come from, it glistened the smallest bit to see a Stag shine in the background. And instantly his eyes connected to Aurora's as he soon tackled her with a hug.

"HELP! HELP JAMESIE OFF!" She giggled, and Sirius himself had been confused on his mate's behavior towards his sister, but Prongs had been too busy admiring the ring that there was no way he could be talked to.

So when he finally got to his sister's gift, he started smallest then largest. Ripping off the package and then groaning that it was probably the necklace that he had seen Rabastan wear religiously.

But the boy had been dead wrong.

Much like James', it held the 'P' lettering and it oddly confused him...Looking to her in question did she simply wink, and so he returned back to it. And just like James' did a sort of mutt appear in the background, the added bonus of his star out in the background.

"...Do...Do you like it Siri?" She mumbled, and over the clatter and ripping had the rest not seen the interaction except perhaps for James who was still confused.

"You...You bloody made this?!" He hissed, and she nodded and smiled along. "I made everyone one, but I did buy them something too...I just thought that you guys should have something as a group you know, other than the map and the—" So it had been the second tackle. Confusing the adults once again, but Aurora had leaned into it so they assumed that she had adored the gift.

"How did you—" She turned to him and jazzed her hands as she simply replied: "Alchemy" to the boy.

So when Peter had managed to get to Aurora's gift as well, he was excited to see that his indeed was personalized as well as the rest. But otherwise he had been nervous to say anything more than a thankyou.

"What'd you put on his?" Sirius whispered, and she simply smiled and winked once again as she tapped the wrapping. "Come on, I had to go through a lot of people to get this." It peeked his interest and so he continued further, but the second he had felt the leather he instantly grew excited. Yanking it out and putting it on to see how it fits.

"So it does match your aesthetic of muggle rock bands. Brilliant!" She cheered, and had it not been for Hope's laughter to see Sirius in the jacket, the parents wouldn't have found it until later at breakfast.

So while James and the two siblings had been teasing each other, Remus had finally gotten to Aurora's gift. Course he was excited to see the best of the best of Honeydukes, but like the rest to come across the small little box that housed his own ring.

Course his held a very neat penmanship of 'M' that he instantly took for Moony. Not that he hated the name, but it was an unneeded to wear a constant reminder from his mates and now a ring?

However, the second his ring enacted the moon phase in the background his face paled. "You aight mate?" James offered, but his face was directed to Aurora. And since it had been the fourth time she pouted looking a bit nervous.

"I didn't rightly want to put an arse on the ring, so I thought that Moony went with me and you studying for Astronomy so...I dunno...But the Marauders need a little bling." She pointed off to the sides of the rings and the boys all took a look. That was the only similarity that they had to each other.

So when Sirius pulled her into a hug once again, James joined in humming along as she was being squeezed by bothering her brother's cheek to her's and James' to her opposite one.

"Merry Christmas you crazy boys." She spoke, patting their cheek with her free hands. And since they were humming some Christmas tunes, Remus offered a smile to Aurora.

After putting the ring onto his finger he surprisingly felt a relief wash over him and while the two 'brother's' were distracted she came over closer to him.

"I put a calmness charm over it, I guess you enacted it by accident. The little m's on the side, all you have to do is rub it." He nodded and turned off the charm, but that is when he to brought her into a hug. 

"Thanks Rory, must've been tough to get through this aye?"

"I made Lily, Mery and my roommate's ones too. Same with Reg and my parents. You four were the hardest to be honest." He smiled as it was a very important practice, but when she tapped his nose she stated: "Now I don't want to hear another bloody word about Alchemy or else I'm going to take them back." Sirius instantly held it to his heart and screamed his protests like the princess he truly was.

And with that given title did Aurora offer to braid his hair, although he disagreed. It wasn't truly a fight as his k9 senses had kicked into overdrive as her hands massaged his head.

Course nobody voiced it again, and the parents assumed to see siblings commit to one another. Or they'd catch the two laying on one another as if it were normal.

Since Sirius had put on the leather jacket, he had kept it on. Stating that it was going to be worn all over Hogsmeade. 

"Hey! I don't want you to snog some poor girl in it Siri!" She pouted, and he danced around the idea that it would be the perfect eye catcher for some more muggle-born witches who favor the leather.

"Yeah well, what did Lestrange get you for Christmas Rory." He spoke, drifting off the topic and she shrugged and mentioned that it was still upstairs. However, in that instant did her head shoot off towards the window. And although the rest assumed that she was going to go and open said gift from her bloke, instead she found herself looking out the window.

"It's going to snow..." She whispered, but it was loud enough for the rest of the boys to hear a bit. 

"Can we go outside! Please oh please!" The young girl cheered, and although Remus wasn't up to the cold, the given look of pure glee on Rory's face said it all.

Time and time again would Sirius say that they weren't allowed much time outdoors, seeing as their house didn't have a yard and the only time would be at other estates if they were lucky.

"It's not snowing Rory what the hell are you going on about?" And like the world wanted to prove her brother wrong, she smiled and nodded as it was just beginning to snow.

Sirius thought long ago that his sister could have the workings of a seer, why of course...Why not just add it to the list of things she's blessed and excel it one step closer. Remus oh so cuttingly patted his back and claimed his faulty ways as the rest of the boys were off to get dressed for their winter excursions.

Course Aurora, who was more than excited and pumped with energy was the first out. Twirling around in the snow with her camera sticky on her chest as she looked to the rest of the boys. "Merlin Rory not even five minutes outside and your nose is red!" To retaliate, she brought her camera up towards her eyes. Remus knowing quite well what it is smiled brightly to it, only for the rest of the pureblood to look mighty appalled.

"It's a muggle camera, Remmy helped me pick it out. Isn't it neat! It prints out the pictures right on the spot!" She shared, but stared in confusion as it was only a black picture. "Maybe I did it wrong?" 

"Have to wave it Rory, it's developing." She looked in confusion but did what he instructed, yet the smile widen on her face when she saw the picture actually come to.

"You guys look so cute!" For Sirius was the best comment he could take considering it'd be strange for his sister to call him handsome or anything in the realm of what other gals her age or older would call him.

On the other side however, James was completely in denial of this 'cute' standing. "We're not cute!" He shouted, and she attempted to hide her giggles as she came over to the tall boy and squeezed his cheeks. "Fine, how about adorable." 

"That's even worse!" He argued, she simply shrugged before finding interest elsewhere.

Among the rest of the rest of the houses, it was known that Ravenclaw's could ether hold interest in something or lose it within a moment's notice, and this was just a normal case of it.

So while she off taking pictures of the snow and giggling to herself, the boys all looked off to her brother in question of the rings. "Oi, I don't even want to know when she had time to bloody mass produce rings...Look they're all different!" He offered, showing his own ring.

Course Remus was meant to be different because he himself wasn't an animal like the rest. But since Rory had been cooking up the reasoning in the back of her mind for him to see reason.

And he indeed bought it.

In terms of how much it was actually snowing, enough and blanketed the yard so that the entire lot of them started to throw their share of snowballs and in Remus' and Aurora's case, make a snowman.

"I think you'd like frosty the snowman." 

"What's that about?" And the entire mounting of each rolled up ball had the half-blood explained the magical story of a snowman who was brought to life for one entire day...

After dinner, Lyall had returned for a few moments and asked Aurora she had wanted to see the farm iits's entirety. She looked so unbelievably happy with that as well as it gave the Potter's a moment to breath and have their house to themselves for a change.

The girl had simply wanted to see the animals up close and in person and Merlin had she taken pictures of the whole lot of them.

Lyall himself was ecstatic to see her energy and babble on about random facts that she picked up in Magical Creatures. 

"Such a shame that Remmy isn't taking the class, but I guess after living with them the class wouldn't be much use." The father didn't want to mention the idea of her saying 'Remmy' as a nickname. But she seemed to do that with all the boys with an 'ie' perhaps it was a gal thing, he'd have to ask his wife after everything.

And it was even a blessing to bake some cookies with hope as she saw the muggle effort in finding her way around the kitchen, however the house itself wasn't big enough for everyone to sleep comfortable. So by the time it turned to almost ten at night, they returned to the Potter's manner and Aurora herself had fell asleep in the company of the boys.

"Circi, she's out cold." 

"Sure dad and her's conversation is what really tired her out...Wither liked her too." It was true, the given Hippogryiff had been rather amused by a new face and her very spunk attitude.

With that being said the boys simply kept quiet and talked around, planning a few things here and there. But the girl just needed a small nap before she peeked out of the blanket her brother had put over her.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, and Sirius all too readily pounced beside her shook her back and forth. "Come on Rory it's midnight! Wakey wakey! The best ideas always come at midnight!" She pouted and curled back up. "Who told you that?"

The devilish grin and chuckles around the room had her assumed that she herself had said it one time or another. "Okay, but that was last year. I'm older now and therefore wiser." Sirius ulitmently had gotten her when he used his puppy dog eyes on her.

Ever since she tied up his hair the other day, he asked her again to do the same. Yet she had to go upstairs and get a band.

When she did come upstairs she found that there were more than a few gifts that made their way to the Potter's house. Both Lily and Mary knew that she was coming here so she took the moment to open their gifts.

The fiery red head had gotten her these lovely earrings while Mary had gotten her a muggle dress that was surprisingly beautiful and Aurora found herself trying it on before returning downstairs.

It had been blue, loose on the shoulders meaning that it was a summer or spring design. Along with that, it left much to the imagination as the lace was very complimentary, perhaps she could wear it for her birthday this year.

When she returned back downstairs she was still reading Lily's note and she rolled her eyes at the poor girl having to listen to her older sister banter of being called a freak. But Aurora had confined with the same fear to Lily as she felt like the witches' version of a freak.

The girl was simply peculiar, while Lily was peculiar in the world of muggles.

"Is the one of a hundred of apologies from your little Lestrange?" Sirius offered and she shook her head. "No, Lils sent me a christmas gift and—" It was as if she unleashed a demon because James managed to take a jump over the couch and asked to read the letter.

"Absolutely blood not!" She spoke, stomping down her foot as a given rule of thumb. "And no, but another two letters came from him today..." The disgust on her face was propionate and it confused James.

"Really? Thought you'd be waiting by the window for a letter from Mr.Lestrange." 

"I do not...Besides he's a git for what he—nevermind." She shook her head, and when Sirius was about to say something she took his earlobe in hand and yanked it down.

"Not a word." She hissed, making James stand at attention for hearing something so similar to Salem. 

"What do you mean not a word, how can I not? The bastard asked her to shag."

Now Peter, as everyone could agree to, was always silent around his friends and mostly laughed at the rest of their jokes. So seeing him downright plan a forceful attack had the rest of them shocked to see him undergo this aggression.

"No, Harper and Izzy just said to give him the cold shoulder. And he knows it too considering his third letter said something along the lines of him knowing I'm ignoring him since we're suppose to be at Hogwarts...Besides, Rachel said she shagged him when she—" Her eyes sparked in the instant, and so Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Rory you're a shit liar, honestly, just tell me the truth." She shook her head. 

"Well she was angry for what you did to her and so she attacked me and said that she slept with Raba—Rabastan. Then the whole thing where he asked me and I just—I dunno." With her now growing visibly upset did James hug her from behind and plant his head onto her shoulder.

"You're better than that Rory, what did I say first year? You're soaring,the cold bastard is just prey on the ground." He grinned, and so she kissed his cheek and hummed. 

"That was a good analogy Jamesie, I'll have to remember that when I tell Lily how my holiday went." If it were possible then he grinned even wider, forcing her into a twirl yet returning her to the same position as once they started.

"How are you so collected with me, yet you talk out of your arse when Lils is around?" She question, and the grin suddenly turned into a frown. "That's not true!" 

"'Hey Evans! Hey! Evan's look at me!' Ring any bells?" The rest of the boys tried to reason with him, and the only hope they had in getting him to calm down was Aurora's promise to talk to Lily herself.

Course that wouldn't venture well, but it was the attempts that truly mattered.


	34. ✧NEW YEAR, OLD ANGER✧

***

This had been the first time since Aurora and Rabastan had shared their first kiss that they weren't together for New Year's eve. But to be fair it didn't really matter, as he was depressed through all the events and venues with his partner. Aurora was thriving, course she never really tried any tasteful wines as most she had drank were ancient in terms of being saved for the specific date.

However she was currently with the boys in a realm of swirling sparklers that Hope had brought, and for Aurora, it felt like an exploding wand that she continued to twirl around outside.

Course she was a bit tipsy in regards to anything else. So she was a giggling mess to the well-seasoned sporting of the drinks. 

"Merlin Rory, your tolerance for booze is bloody dreadful." She of course trailed off with factual evidence, claiming that he would probably be angrier if she did have a tolerance.

 

It was entertaining to see, especially since Remus was taking extra care for her as his inner wolf was pulling closer towards Salem, while in his eyes it had always been Aurora herself that had sparked his interest.

Full of teasing and battering, finally gave the boys a few of Aurora's secrets that she hides. Especially that Harper had a little fancyment to Sirius in the beginning of the year but then moved on.

Same with Izzy.

So when Remus said that maybe fresh air would work for Aurora to calm down a bit, everyone pointed fingers off to Remus considered he was always considered to be the mum friend of the group.

For once in Aurora's life did the cold not bother her, yet Remus still managed to have her cloak and blanket secured around her just in case.

"Look there you are moony moon." She snorted, he was in a world of admiration as he shook his head and followed her festive lead.

"Okay okay, I get it...And I like the ring by the way." He nudged her playfully, but unlike sober Aurora, she almost toppled over. So in his fear of the situations did he catch her all before was due to fall, yet the sound of her giggles allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief.

Relatively speaking he was scared to share his true feelings to anyone, let alone the young girl before her. So as they heard the given count down into the new year, Remus himself was feeling the butterflies growing in his stomach. To be polite he was simply going to kiss her cheek, that would be innocent enough, wouldn't it?

He didn't want to come across anything more considering the entire ordeal with Lestrange was still vocally fresh in her mind.

However in Aurora's mind a peck would be polite as well, so as Sirius was dancing around with James shouting down the singled out number she turned to Remus who had been so fixated on the idea that he would do it or else he'd never have another chance.

So with the last number accounted for, the two leaned in, connecting their deligating lips to one another and Aurora smiled as her friend had thought of the same expression into joining the new year.

However luck would be gracing the boy as she craved this affection, Rabastan saw to it that her thrill in it would always be quenched.

Yet here Remus was, experiencing his first kiss on new years and Aurora wasn't settled after just a small little offering. 

No, instead she hummed against his sweet lips. Tasting of what could only be his choice of fire whiskey as well as that everlasting aroma of chocolate.

Course it was inevitable with the amount that he consumes, that it be forever infused with him. And that is exactly what she craved, that warmth, that divine kindness. 

She's never had that, course Rabastan had come close but it was more or less an infatuation.

Ideally he was attracted to her blood, to her family, to the proud glances he'd receive from his mother and father after discussing anything from a date to a game that came to the two of them.

However after what felt like mere moment had actually turned into a snog, cruel for Remus to have his first kiss be with the one he thought of constantly and that of an actual response. But the smile that sparked as she pulled away, flushed keeps from how they made out to the harsh winds starting to pick up.

"Wow...Even your kisses taste like chocolate." She giggled, touching her lips with her own lips as it was hilarious in her mind that this all had occurred.

"Y-yeah I had...I had one of the bars you gave me for Christmas." He chuckled, shying away as he had a simple offering for a holiday cause. Merlin was playing tricks on him and now he debating on the options.

"You know...Cathrine from Hufflepuff is—" 

"Available and waiting for me to ask her?... Yes, every time a trip comes up they pester me about it..." She looked back into the house to see the drunken dance they were trying to manage with the given music.

"Are you telling me you don't fancy anyone Remmy? That's a shame, sometimes I hear too much from being friends with the gals in our year and above...Especially when it's about my brother." Over the excitement of the entire exchange, that he realized in that moment that he kissed his best mate's sister.

Fuck. Fuck. Oh bloody fuck.

"R-Ro-Rory I—I didn't mean to—It was just a New Years kiss I—" It must've clicked in her mind as well, she did kiss her brother's best mate... 

"Oh right, Siri doesn't have to know I just, the spirit of the new year right? Besides, don't tell Jamesie but I like studying with you more." He chuckled, it wasn't that much of a compliment all things considering, but it did mean a lot to the boy. 

"But it's true, I like being quiet with my thoughts...You're the only one who understands that, even back on the first train of Hogwarts." She smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

The boy was indeed in heaven, so much so that he was struggling to keep his legs from shaking her or given any sort of impression that he was a werewolf. Not that one could tell just by looking at him all things considering, he just felt cautious on her staring at him for so long.

It's as though he had his own suspicions with her and what she knows. Just that there was no way out of it and so he stayed silent.

*

Cassiopeia Aurora Black had not only discovered the true meaning of Christmas and how to celebrate it, but she experienced her first real hangover. And Merlin was she not prepared to have her brother pouncing onto her bed, course her lovely brother gave her the blessing of a hangover tonic, course she's heard of it. 

But after that night she simply couldn't think of anything past it.

Which to her was a blessing, not thinking of solutions A, B or C.

The ride back was rather boring, and she had to act to the rest of her friends that she had a good time at Hogwarts. Course her roommates knew, but personally it was exhausting, especially when she saw the oncoming bloke himself coming from the long line of arriving students.

Instead it was Harper and Izzy who hooked their arms around her and basically carried her away to the welcome back feast that afternoon, and with that she had her back to the Slytherin table. Regulus attempted fate and she just gripped his cheeks and asked how the entire holiday had gone.

And on quote: "Insanely boring since Siri and you weren't there joking around." Apparently, everyone had noted the fact that Aurora had simply not run into Rabastan's arm for an apology. 

So it was Avery who leaned on in.

"So, what'd she say?" He chuckled, sipping his drink as it sounded like the beginning of a casual conversation. 

"Not a bloody word." That had McNair raise his head from his plate.

"I'm confused, do you not want to discuss it or are you saying that she didn't owl you back?" The young Lestrange had managed to stay silent, but how he was clutching his fork angerly as he growled in response. "Gonna take that as a—" 

"No, McNair, she didn't...And like I said with Byston--...Merlin what do I do?" He groaned his head going straight into his hands, he hadn't been able to get much sleep as he was hoping she'd respond.

"Oi, you've been dating for how long?" His eyes averted, truthfully the two hadn't really specified where in the realm fo dating is so he closed his eyes. "That shouldn't matter, I was bloody wrong." This all confused Snape as he peered up for a moment.

"Wrong for what?" He mumbled out, wishing to be helpful to his roommates to gain their attention even further. Course he wanted to get their friendship as well considering he wanted to branch from more than just Lily Evans.

"Dumb bloke asked to shag Black." Confused flashed in Severus' face until he looked over to the back of Aurora's body, which had been the entire focus of Rabastan himself.

"Er..." Was all he mumbled out shaking his head and looking the other way. 

"Circi and the rest of them if Snape is even shaking his head. You best apologies and fast or else—" McNair had stilled as he saw the damning glare from Sirius and James to the rest of those at the Slytherin table, course Snape was used to it and the rest were used to their weak and signaled out link to be targeted more times than not.

However it was now directed to Rabastan himself, and they were not looking to invite him for tea.

"I'm fucked." 

"Nah mate, you're fuckless." This was not the time to make these jokes, he was simply at a loss that Regulus had smiled up to him. Perhaps he didn't know?

 

To pull of the line did Aurora continue off to the library in hopes of returning a book, and Rabastan had followed on after her. Course she was in admiration to the castle walls again and hummed along that she almost missed his tall figure standing there awkwardly.

"Rory I—" Her eyes dulled in the instant as she held the book closer to her chest. 

"Lestrange, I didn't respond to your letters because I have nothing to say to you." She issues, and as she attempted to walk passed he pulled her back.

"Knock it off Lestrange, or I swear to Ciric and Diana that I will tell my parents what you bloody asked." His eyes widened, and in confusion he mumbled the name Diana in wonder of who or what she represented.

"Please, Aurora, I just want to apologise." 

"Oh I heard your apology, but here's the thing. You don't deserve any sort of muggle novel summary, you're not good with apologies in the form of letters. Perhaps it'll work on whores like Byston." She graveled, continuing to turn the given way towards her common room. Allowing a breath of fresh air to overcome her, granted she was going to open her Christmas presents.

In the realm of getting money, jewelry and the rest of the entire variety of what her parents assumed she would like, she finally found the gift that Rabastan had gotten her.

"Fuck." She swore, and it had Isabella peek her head out from behind her curtain to see Aurora in a mess of worriment. 

"Rory, everything alright hun?" The girl simply rose from her potion on the floor, her nightgown flowing with each step as she sat down beside her friend who was simply reading.

"What do I do?" She questioned, and Isabella had taken hold of ring. Truthfully her family was more or less comfortable with money, but seeing Aurora be so humble and not flaunting to her money expect to books was a fresh reminder that everyone is different.

"I know how you fancy that symbol, but he doesn't know the meaning of it...Does he?" Aurora shook her head and almost had been brought to tears, the confusion washed over her and overtook her mind to the point of anxiety.

With it being the first real day back, it had been rather a mess. Izzy even let the poor girl sleep in her bed in hopes of getting her comfortable and giving her a shoulder to cry on, however it didn't manage at all as Aurora found herself chugging down coffee by the gulps.

"Oi, coffee is meant to be hot Rory...Take it easy." Aurora finished off her second cup as she rolled her eyes. 

"Iced coffee is rather good as well, maybe that's just a summer thing but I think it's fantastic to have all year around." Offering it to her friends did they favor it as well, it was then that they voiced their levels of thanks for the rings she made.

Something that Rabastan had caught.

So she made everyone one? 

Course they must be all different, but seeing Regulus hand did tap it. "See Rory wants to be a jewelry designer." The younger Slytherin laughed in his pumpkin juice as he nodded along.

"That and she's trying to get everyone to see the joys of Alchemy or something of the sort...Are you joining us in the library today? Rory said she'd help me before the potions practical." That caught the attention of Avery and McNair in the instant, but Rabastan was at a loss. Had she really not invited him for a simple study session?

"We'll see, Professor Slughorn was going to talk to us about career choices and OWLS sometime today." It wasn't an entire lie, and there may or may not be a prefect meeting, but he wasn't about to make any sort of close interaction with Byston as his year above prefect in the gal's side was currently talking to her.

However, it seemed like Aurora payed no mind to the boy that was sitting next to her and blatantly pushing and teasing her. The girl was a little groggy and exhausted so she didn't really notice it, but of course Lestrange had and he was enraged.

Rather than take out his anger, he was one of the first to talk with his head of house to see what direction he wanted to go to head to. He wasn't surprised as his mention of the ministry like his father was anything but a shock to Slughorn, but the boy defiantly had the grades for it never the less. Except when he exited there was still time to head to the library to meet the two for that study session, but for the sake of Reg's grades he decided to leave it be.

Unfortunately when he had peered over to where the two would be, he had seen the boy from this morning. Already feeling the dread of being replaced had he nodded, perhaps just even the idea of something so naughty and dirty had scared her?

Not like he had anyone to really discuss this with and so he found Dorcas, well he began asking when the prefect meeting would be. But then he had asked for advice, which shocked her never the less but she smirked.

"What did you do Lestrange, because it sounds like something chocolates and flowers can't fix if she ignored you all Holiday." She chuckled, and he huffed at the moment of feeling of being inferred. So he told her what he had done, only stopping them in the hallway.

"You fucking—" 

"Language." He scolded, and for a pureblood elite, hearing a gal swear has always been seen as improper. "Really?! You're one to talk, what did you expect her to do? Raise her skirt?!" That idea had been ideal at the moment but even thinking of her that way now felt insanely bash.

"N-no...I was drunk, look, what do I do?" Dorcus continued to look at the poor sap as she shook her head, groaning into her hand as this was not worth the time or effort.

"Let's get one thing straight Lestrange, in your world that is shamed upon for anyone in her rank to mess with, secondly...A little history and religious lesson for you, she wouldn't even if she wanted to." His eyes sparked in damnation, Merlin how he forgot about that...

"I hadn't even—" 

"Thought about it? So on top of looking bloody inconsiderate to the quells of society, herself and her religion. I would think or hope to think you're a little more classy than a clocktower. Lestrange." She hissed, muttering curse after curse in defending of Aurora's name and sake.

However, on the other side of the spectrum did Aurora introduce her new friend Wesley. Course they have been acquaintances since first year, given the fact that he's in the same grade. But he had said something hilarious joke about losing magic if she drank coffee, and her response had been completely impossible to follow. Having the joke go over her head entirely, but when she stopped her thought process she facepalmed at the idea of him joking.

The two stuck side by side the entire day as he was rather a grand old chap in terms of making comments and exploring this rather devious side of Aurora Black. She was indeed related to the ravenish Marauder so it was nothing that really shocked anyone to the extreme.

 

In an effort to understand the male world, she had asked her new friend Wes in hopes of gaining some knowledge in order to process Rabastan's debate. But in the instant of naming the handsome bloke, Wes had said a rather flirtatious compliment towards the man.

"Oh right, I'm into lads. I should've started with that this morning...Does that—" 

"Perfect." She grinned so deviously, doubting that if she hadn't known then perhaps the rest of the school wouldn't. And with Wes' help to make Rabastan see the mistake he's made.

 

The only issue of this plan was the fact that they hadn't informed her brother, so when they turned the corner with Wes just having an arm over her shoulder and ran into him and his group. She simply smiled to her brother and about to say a greeting but Sirius raised his wand.

"Gonna say this once, mate. Bugger off." Aurora looked in shocked but then Wes held his head back and laughed. 

"Merlin Rory, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from that tree aye? Names Wes." He offered out his hand, and it didn't occur to Sirius that the flirtatious glance was directed to him and not to his own sister.

So it was Remus' doing.

"This to get back at Lestrange?" Aurora giggled and nodded at the fact Lupin had figured it out in the instant. "So you find another bloke? Rory that's not—" 

"Wesly is a very kind, and he is also my friend." James hummed along, itching his chin as he pretended to analyze the new boy that found himself a little too cozy with their little sister.

"He's a raven too Pads, we have to be careful don't we...He has access to her dorm." James pondered, and Aurora rolled her eyes and huffed and pouted. "Yes, yes he does Prongs...Moony what do you think?" Aurora groaned once more as Sirius too started itching his pretend beard at the sake of taking up the bit.

"I think we should trust your sister...Especially if you don't want to get a hex pads, she's getting close." He smiled in hopes of aiding her in this situation, but the group surrounded them hummed in agreement.

The humor had her stomp her foot. "SIRIUS STOP IT!" She argues, and he just cracks a grin and hugs his sister. 

"And? How is this plan going so far?" The boy asked Wes, but Wes had simply caught on a lingering glance from Remus to...Aurora herself.

Perhaps Remus' biggest secret beside being a werewolf, in fancying Aurora Black is about to get out.

"Brilliant, bloke came by when we were in the library with Regulus." Sirius nodded along, he hadn't talked to his brother in a while. But knowing his own upholding of secrecy he wouldn't be able to hold it in what his snake friend had done to their own sister.

So this would be a monstrous mistake.

 

"You didn't tell me that." 

"Sorry love, you were talking about some inner working of bloody whatever and neither he or I could've managed to figure out." She pouted and shoved him with her elbow after breaking out of her brothers hold.

"Wow...A Ravenclaw who doesn't understand one of their kind." Wes started to laugh. "Nah, she's the real bird. I'm like...Merlin, I'll go with a penguin I guess. Can't fly." Aurora giggled with that analogy.

"You didn't do that bad first year Wes, you—" 

"I barely passed! Ugh...Are you lot going to dinner?" They all nodded, and by the surprise of the rest of the Gryffindor table did two Ravenclaws find themselves honorary members.

Which had Rabastan seething in the corner after seeing that interaction.


	35. ✧AN APOLOGY✧

***

"I don't like him." Sirius bustled, shaking his head and muttering the same phrase once again. Remus, who attempt to keep Wes' secret was struggling again and again to just keep his damn mouth closed. "Pads you've been saying that for the past hour, leave it be!" James ushered, obviously showing favoritism. But the real favoritism would only steam from Remus Lupin himself.

"Just don't like the way he's lookin' at her, you all saw it right?" Remus chuckled off at the desk, which caught the attention of Sirius who threw the quaffle. "What'd Rory tell you?!" He ordered, and Remus turned to the back of the chair and looked to the dumb mutt of the hour.

"Nothing...Well, except he wasn't flirting nor looking at her like what you're referring to." He chuckled, shaking his head as he just outted Wes. But Aurora herself seemed to know so there's not really much of a shock to it anymore.

"W-what?" It confused the eldest Black, of course he knew of homosexual couples but it just didn't strike him as someone Aurora would choose to hang out with. 

"To boost your ego up more Pads, seems like a bloke fancies you now. Could just be admiring though." He chuckled, turning back to finish off the rest of his history of magic assignment. but not before he even added a joking wink that Wes had done as well.

Sirius was appalled, not by the idea, but by the fact that everyone knew what was happening. Everyone meaning just his sister and Remus, but it was enough to be supporting odds.

With the boys bickering on and on about this new mate, the gals were more than excepting of him, all preferences aside. Personally he had been scared of Aurora considering who she is, her last name and who she is friends are.

Especially Lestrange.

Course he was keeping a distance between himself and Aurora, but never enough to not have his eyes on her. There was a building love between them, he knew it in his own heart. Especially when she wore the 'love Rory' ring on his finger, religiously twirling it around and around when he felt sickly with her not near him.

The last time they kissed was before holiday, and even on the field did it show how angry the gal was against him.

In classes that they had would she just blatantly ignore him. So perhaps it was his pestering to Dorcas, or the obvious puppy dog eyes he'd give Aurora, she was indeed getting somewhere in forgiving him. Personally she had been offended and it just meant that Rachel had been right in its entirety, which had her question Rabastan if he has done it before.

The ring he had given her was just wrapped on a necklace so it was still on her, rings had been her parents go to gift for birthdays and holidays so it there wasn't really a place to put it on her fingers. And yet she still wore it, it had been beautifully made and—Okay so maybe, maybe the young Black daughter was missing her Raba.

But she wasn't one to let go of grudges. Or that easily anyway.

So for the past month had he been silently tracking her given schedule, and at a certain walk back from Alchemy could she be caught alone as she usually would head back to the library instead of going straight to the common room like Harper had.

Today was the day, Rabastan's redemption as he held a bundle of beautiful flowers in hand as he awaited for Aurora to come around the corner. Course she was currently reading a book and so he hid the flowers behind his back as he cleared his throat, as she peered up in confusion.

Granted she had been caught reading and walking so it was obvious that she was still trying to maintain the information, however when she closed the book and pulled it to her chest she offered a smile. 

"Lestrange." She offered, and it pained him even further as she kept up this given punishment even further.

"Aurora please...I don't want us to continue off like this, will you at least listen to my apology?" She stared silent for a moment, and perhaps it was a cheat to use her cat senses to smell the flowers he had bought but she nodded never the less.

The hope washed over him in the instant as he smiled, his eyes glistening to Aurora Black as he held out the flowers. They were indeed beautiful and she blushed as he was really trying as a matter of fact.

"Aurora I never meant to offend or belittle you like that, it was wrong and you're right. I was being a bastard in letting my mates put that in my head...But also that I never gave in for your opinion or your views on it. I realize that now, honestly and truthfully. I know who Diana is, that she protects women and their purity." Her eyes widened at the fact that he did his research, but she clutched her book further.

"Didn't help that you made fun of my readings either, but I forgive you..." 

"Are you sure?... I was being an ass." Her eyes looked off down to the ground and she huffed.

"You were, but it was Byston's comments too." His brows narrowed and he questioned it in the moment. "She attacked me in the hallway, course she was angry of what Siri did to her. But she said that she shagged you and then you sort of proved it with the indication of it so I just...I felt betrayed Rabastan." She offered out, so that is what was bugging her? Merlin he was so fucking draft.

"She's tried, a few times. But I deny her as well, what do you mean she threated you?" 

"Oh, right...I got my first detention." She giggled at his reaction. It was part of the detention but also the fact that it was indeed her first assigned one.

"Slughorn gave it me, sent a letter home...I haven't heard anything back just yet from mum or dad, but McGonagall got me out of it." He nodded, but his worries had him twirl around the ring as he held it out.

"I do like the ring, think mother was jealous of it actually." She smiled, pulling up her hand to tap it with her finger. Showing that the eyes glow a shine and he smirked. 

"I'm glad." The whisper barely managed in the air, however as he scanned her rings on her finger his hadn't been there. But she seemingly noticed that he was doing so and so she pulled out her bare necklace and showed it up.

"I like the ring too, sort of hilarious that we got each other one..." His smile couldn't have been more sincere, however in one failed swoop had her interlocked his hand with hers. Prompting her to smile up towards the taller fellow with a kind smile.

"So...Will you do me the honors in being my girlfriend Ms.Black?" The singled out word had throne red sirens into the back of her head, making her pale in the instant. "...I...I don't know what my parents would think of that, Merlin what—" 

"Your parents have known, or assuming so since I told my mother about—" The smile erupted onto her face as she poked him in the stomach.

"You've told your mum about our dates?" 

"Of course, she's itching for the details. So I have good standing and know what to do, you think my brother had any pointers?" That had hit a point as her hands instantly with up to her mouth and hid her giggle.

It had been a small learned trait that both she and her brother had learned, that in their household it was meant to be quiet and so when Regulus was old enough to understand that...The entire house was under strict accommodation to the no loud noise.

And hopes of distilling that, they'd giggle and laugh in pillows or into their hands as Aurora has yet to bite off this second nature.

"No, and I would never ask Bella for any dating advice." And that's when his grin tugged up. 

"Dating? Ah, ah...Can't take it back now Rory." She rolled her eyes as she did indeed miss his playfulness and so she had placed her hand onto his shoulder to give her leverage as she gave a small kiss onto his cheek.

"Are you busy later?" She questioned, and he hummed, as it had been the reaction of merely him smiling and in being an ever bliss as to the kiss. But only for him to shake out of it and with that, he offered the Slytherin common room as he knew she liked to look up from under the water in hopes of seeing a merperson.

With the colder weather they usually strayed further away from the building, but something about Aurora herself had screamed for a youngling to come closer. The two played small game of following each others hands before the little one had been scolded for such a law-breaking rule.

But in the irony of it all had both her and Rabastan stolen the best seats in Slytherin by the private fireplace as both were curled up beside one another. Reading separate books but never truly letting go of one another again.


	36. ✧FRIGHT NIGHT✧

***

It was a strain on any of the Marauders to see their best mate go through the changes of the moon, however since Aurora had been the smartest of the bunch, her tracking had made it all the more easier to plan accordingly. If he needed a break she would come in and aid him politely and with a stress-free environment. Even claiming that she stole one of her roommates sweets to get him on track.

However, something about this night had Aurora feeling sick. Queasy even. And no, unfortunately in Sirius' case it was not Rabastan's kisses that made her feel this way.

There was something rather haunting about tonight, other than the issued full moon.

The young girl ventured out first, hiding away upstairs, away and out of sight. Mere minutes later did she hear Remus starting to get ready through his own private ritual as the others just so happened to get an assigned detention.

McGonagall had done Remus a favor and rescheduled it on a later time for him, but the rest were not that fortunate. However, since Aurora was the only one, it truly felt like old times.

Seeing Moony, playing and responding to questions pertaining to where the rest of the pack would be. She said they were traveling and claimed that she didn't know when they would be returning.

Pretending to act said gave Moony something to strive for and pretenatally giving him a task in upping her attitude. With him distracted it gave less attention in attacking himself and it had him rather playful...

That is, until there had been footsteps.

"Human...HUMAN!" He had roared, and it was a monstrous difference between that of his conversation between Salem or the rest of his pack. This had been a full-fledged werewolf, and instead of anything else this turned demonic.

Not caring for the being in front of him had he flattened her to the ground in hopes of getting closer to the body downstairs.

Salem quickly roared in warning to whomever the dumbarse out of the three had been, however as she took a whiff it hadn't been Sirius. His cologne was highly distinct, as was James'. And Peter usually smelled of dinner or lunch from the day, but this was sour.

But very familiar.

Her heart plummeted as she instantly sped off to follow Moony and as she saw the sight above as she was ready to pounce on top of the werewolf who was stalking high and mighty to the one and only: Severus Snape.

The girl was not prepared, there was no sort of preparation or sanctioned plan as to how to react. She wasn't brave or bronzy like her Sirius, nor cunning ambition.

It was time to get creative.

As Snape had seemingly been frozen in his spot after leaving the door wide open. So with the smallest fraction of movement on Moony's behalf had she pounced as her instincts had intended.

The two tumbled, however it was the painful howl that Aurora...Or in this case, Salem had projected as Moony had bit her in thinking it was indeed Snape.

With her blood drenching Moony's teeth had sent a spinal endurance to Aurora as she backed up and out of the corner as she shifted back...But it wasn't on choice, her body was screaming to return to normal. And with that had she fallen to the floor.

"B-Black?!" She had been clutching her shoulder in complete disregard to anything the Slytherin had been saying as she looked solely into Moony's eyes. Crying to the pain but also raising her wand.

A stunning spell soon left her wand as she struggled to get to where Severus had been staying, and although the young Black daughter was a thin little gal. She definitely pertained it in muscle and curves as she grabbed him, both in support as well as tugging to where the damned door was still open for the taking.

With Moony now once again free of the spell, she knew she had to be diligent with it. Every time it was sent, Moony would be able to get out of it quicker each round.

Thus having her focus on Snape exiting than anything else at the moment.

However, with that being said she threw him out the door and switched back. Just in the nick of time on his behalf...But not on hers.

The attack was rendered horrific as she attempted to fight back, bloody and in no shape to continue. But it was as if it was in the air as she pleaded with the beast.

However, the smell of more humans prompted him to grow even more enraged and bloodthirsty. He plowed her down once again, and unfortunately to the nasty Slytherin, he had yet to move very far still battling what this had entirely been.

But Moony had other plans than just Snape. The smell held faintly of meats that Salem would bring, and it enacted both his hunger for food and his thirst for blood.

The three remaining Mauraders stilled in seeing the fact that Moony had been released. And it could only mean one thing.

"A...Aurora..." Sirius breathed, his heart rate rummaging against his chest as he darted in front of the rest. "SIRIUS!" James yelled, attempting to get on after the werewolf. And yet here they all were, standing in awe at the fact that Severus was still in harms way. Yet managed to hide behind a tree and...Surveillance the entire scene.

Sirius was the first to initiate an attack on Moony, giving time for the other two to go and see what had happened to Aurora and in entire hopes of everything being okay...But it wasn't.

"RORY?!" James yelled, falling out of his Stag form and struggling to get his limbs to hurry along to slide behind the girl, she was panting heavily.

Yet the biggest issue was her getting bitten.

 

He quickly looked around and around as he saw a large chunk of her skin being taken out of her shoulder, the blood soaking her white blouse as it seeped the floorboard as well. The girl was struggling to regain consciousness but it was no use, it was a fruitless battle that there was no chance in winning against.

James was in utter panic, and while Peter was rushing down the stairs in his human form, shouting that Sirius managed to get Moony into the woods or something along those lines.

But James looked up with a tear stained face as there was no part of him that wanted to tell his best mate—His brother of what happened to—

Sirius was going to blame himself, blame himself for allowing her to join, or to continue to join. For being late, for all of it.

But it was Peter, the mindfulness at the moment as he croaked out that Rory had an emergency bag full of potions. So he ran up the stairs and used his rat nose in hopes of finding anything with her human scent that didn't imply that of her blood.

Soon he had found it indeed, reaching inside was the leather-like suitcase come out and he rushed to return to James, who was still in a state of shock. "Prongs!...James!" He ushered, pushing whatever sort of potion bottles and vials that were here and there.

Course the one that screamed to James the most as his mother is indeed a medic witch and aided his at home injuries as he played by himself more times than not with his broom.

He twisted the top with shaking hands as the expected dropped presented itself. Pulling himself together for a moment did he squeeze the given top rubber as the dropper commenced it's given task. But the second the liquid had touched Aurora's skin she screeched out in pain.

Peter held her down in worry that it would cause even more pain if she were to move too much. "I'm sorry..." He cried, closing his eyes in torment as he couldn't force himself to watch as he squeezed once more.

The pain was ultimetnally too much to bear for either as another drop could've been administered, but neither party could've handled the pain.

Finding given rags and placing them ontop of the sizzling wound as it was reacting to the potion to the highest expectation money and this little Ravenclaw's intelligence could buy.

The rags soaked up the remaining blood as it was starting to clear up the most prominent injury, the rest were brought to James' attention as Peter pointed out the scratches. But offered up the healing sap that would work better for the entire lot of them.

However it was the worst of anything that could happen, Severus Snape had come down the steps once more. Not on his own accord of course, but if word returned to Rabastan...

It was the fear of his fellow population that was fueling his actions.

As well as his hatred for these Marauders.

But here he was, caught in the doorway as he saw the worst of any possible scene. Aurora had saved him on her own, costing her what could only be her freedom and title. Now she would be cursed with the moon as Lupin had been.

And Severus hated himself for it.

Lily was going to be devastated and Aurora personally had never done anything to her to offend him. Kind, but never out of her way.

He had saved her life, perhaps he could—

"James..." Peter ushered, and it had finally caught the toerags attention that Snape was in their mists. The secret was out and it must've been what happened.

"Is...Is she—" Potter had felt more than his normal male hormones, but his sudden unleash of his wand in such a real and threatening manner. It had Snape flinch at such a violent attempt. And to make matters even better, it had been right to the neck.

"What. Happened." He ordered, spitting every word through his teeth as he attempted to remain calm. Or as calm as he could with Aurora acting lifeless just around.

Sirius himself was chasing Moony had been too far into the forbidden forest to really feel the human factor anymore and the eldest Black decided that he need his sister's tracking skills as they were always more intone than his own...But what he emerged to was nothing that he could've inspected.

It was James threatening Snape underneath the whomping willow and now in the shrieking shack. His noise now filled with the pure scent of iron...Blood. As he managed to put together the scent with—what?!

His eyes scanned the rest of the room and instead of even paying more than a glance to the snake in their den, his legs darted his towards his fallen sister as she was breathing more calmly.

But the amount of blood that had been there was a sign that—Sirius stilled as he saw the bite, and his tears instantly sprung as his fingers couldn't manage to pull any more of her blouse to the side.

She had been bitten by a werewolf, and as the curse applies...Aurora would face the same fate as Remus.

Snape, who had stayed silent only remembered the question at hand when the wand pointed at his throat had been pushed forward further into his neck.

"I...I followed Lupin d-down here and—" His stuttering explanation had been spoken to all numbed ears as James' wand fell down.

Shame drenched them all as no one dared to speak, until it had been Sirius who threw a hex towards Snape. "YOU COULDN'T LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE SNIVILIUS, YOU HAD TO STICK YOUR HOOK OF A NOISE FURTHER INTO OUR BUSINESS?!" He shouted, his anger rallying even that of Walburga Black.

Course he had been a well seasoned Black in terms of dominance.

Throwing another hex wasn't all that difficult, it was not throwing an actual curse that he stopped himself from ushering the three-syllable word that was just on the tip of his tongue.

"Mate...Pad—Sirius!" James held him back from anything further. Especially when Aurora needed more than just her given potions, she needed an expert opinion and Snape, even the potions master in the making...Could not give anything in terms of what could help.

He scurried off, rushing as there was no helping aiding him this time as he darted on his skinny limbs as they carried him without a single break from the willow to the Slytherin common room.

The others embraced the silence, but the lingering idea of needing to act was causing them all to hesitate. They couldn't even ask her what had happened, nor ask her advice.

This they have to do on their—

"Sirius...We have to take her to the infirmary." The poor Black heir had been struggling with the idea, they couldn't hide Aurora being a werewolf...And for the first time in his life was Sirius thinking ahead.

Aurora could not be a werewolf if she was a Black, her parents would disown her within a heartbeat. Then what? His sister outcasted?

The tears continued to press on as he sunk down to his knees beside her, not daring to look at the bite but her pale face.

At this point she desperately needed to be looked at, and it had been Peter's budging to get a move on while James and Peter attempt to find out where James had gone.

 

As he gently picked up his sister, not even the smallest once of a stiff muscle had happened. Instead it was James fixing her falling arms and placing them gently into her lap as her cheek was pressed against his chest.

"I...I need McGonagall." He issued, and the two were confused. But weeks ago had his sister confided in him that she told his head of house after the entire ordeal of a thought of curse being fired at them.

The two looked very fondly to the deputy mistress of Hogwarts, and so that was the first place Sirius was in desperate need in going too.

He hurried along, not carrying about getting caught. Daring Flinch to even try anything at the moment. And now he was in front of McGonagall's door, and he didn't just tap at the door. He pounded the wooden, not giving any sort of break.

The elder witch was simply grading papers, not sleeping like Sirius assumed. So when she peeked her head out, it confused her. "Mr.Black, it is beyond curfew...I hope this isn't one of your lots ridiculous—" She took in his expression and opened the door more kindly to see the remains of Aurora's ripped up and shredded shirt and skin.

The gasp had filled her lungs and she sprung into action, she had propelled Aurora to float into the air as Sirius was beyond tired after all that he endured.

McGonagall hadn't even seen the bite, but she assumed what this was. And so they more or less sprinted towards the infirmary and the women sent the sister off into the closest bed while waking the nurse.

Pomfrey came unexpectedly quick as she hurried to perform her own magic, Sirius claimed that James had done more of it. He explained the given scenario as it being the boys 'checking' on Aurora and it went horribly wrong as someone must've been 'taking a walk' more so on the other side in Hogsmead. Which had prompted Moony to get agitated and smell more than a few humans around.

Madam Pomfrey did not know of the young girl being an animagius but it didn't strike her as being that surprising as the girl's intelligence was known throughout the school.

But here she laid, weak and barely breathing as it was jagged every time she hit the given mark.

The bite was under control, but Madam Pomfrey did not know much about bites and their given affiliation to Lycanthropy and it's dark matters.

"We have to inform her parents of—" 

"No!" Sirius shouted, before anything he thought of what his cold-hearted and sorry excuse of a family would do when they thought she was a werewolf.

Would they do worse than burn her off the tapestry?

McGonagall saw the struggle in Sirius' voice as he choked on each and every thought that was wedged in his head. So with the blood-stained hands had the professor simply wrapped her hands around them in hopes of gaining his proper attention.

With that did she look him dead in the eyes as she promised nothing was going to happen to his sister. Or she be damned.

She said it before, but their parents didn't deserve their children.

With things silence once more, Pomfrey suggested that they message Dumbledore himself to take a look at the bite. But Sirius would not leave his sister's side for anything in the world.

He had left in hopes of getting her to help even more, and now she wasn't even awake to know what happened let alone open her eyes.

Dumbledore had been rather quick, but it was more or less because he was intrigued as to what happened exactly. Course Minvern had given him a small indication that Aurora is a partly registered animagius and helps Remus with his moons and suddenly everything had gone wrong.

Sirius waited what felt like ages to get the eldest person in the castle itself to get from his study to here. But he simply looked at the given bite and concluded the simple fact that Severus himself could've explained.

"It seems Ms.Black is lucky, she had been bitten when she in her animal form...Thus the curse is not to be passed." Sirius had never felt relief in any shape or form than what had happened in that very moment, so much so that he cried in front of his professor, the headmaster as well as Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr.Black, your sister will be quiet alright...However we urge you to let her go and do what she seeks out for Mr.Lupin. Madam Pomfrey here has reported that his monthly changes had been seeing better results. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall told me of what your sister has done...A hundred points, to Ravenclaw...For the creative." He smirked, but already the young girl was looking insanely better.

"Please...I need to stay with her—Please." He ushered, and before anyone could say a thing against his plead. Dumbledore waved to a bed to usher it closer.

"We keep this hidden, say that you and your friends were having an unauthorized practice with each other and thus...An incident. It allows her to heal to become unnoticed, and from my understand that you all know of Remus' affiliation. You must keep—" 

"Remus doesn't know she knows." Dumbledore had been taken by that explanation, that the kindest act Aurora or anyone could commit for him was happening without his acknowledgement and Merlin was it unsettling.

With Aurora now out of danger and not going to be cursed the rest of her life. Sirius began to calm himself down.

"Then he is to know of what could've occurred. I suggest we all get some rest..." With that the rest departed, allowing Sirius to wallow in his own misery and fear of what would've happened.

But as the deputy mistress followed the headmaster a given ways, the women was two seconds away from writing the adoption papers to the young Ms.Black.


	37. ✧WAKING UP TO A NIGHTMARE✧

***

As James and Peter seemingly managed to get Moony back to the 'den' before the sunup, it proved to be a rather depressing matter. Having to aid their limping and freshly transformed werewolf turned human throughout the school and to the infirmary. But their pact was to Remus, and Aurora already had her brother at her side.

Sirius was lying down, staring at his sister who looked so calm and peaceful. But part of him saw the resemblance to that of her laying in a casket.

And when sleep finally came to him due to exhaustion, he saw his parents shunning her, all leading up to the point of their mother killing her in cold blood with one flick of the wand...

Luckily it was already morning and Sirius had an excuse to himself to stay awake. On the other hand, the demand that Remus learns of Aurora's secrets, in how she's been aiding him long before the boys managed their own animal forms...

Sirius thought, that even through all of this...Aurora was still protecting the fact that they were illegal animaguses. Granted she had thought ahead and got it done when she was in America and that was enough for the professors.

As Poppy was cleaning Remus and hiding both of the students in the corner of the infirmary room behind curtains, it aided the fact that there would be company this fine morning.

Everyone had needed it.

Sirius, groggy as ever had leaned up from the bed and wiped his red shot eyes to look at both James and Peter. 

Whose eyes looked to Aurora and only her.

"Dumbledore says she won't get the curse." He spoke, monotoned as ever. And it had been a rather big breath of fresh air for the two that spent the entire night racing with one another.

"I'll stay, you two get some rest...Please." James shook his head, in denial, but it had been the work of quiet movements to get another bed here as Sirius offered his up to James while Peter managed his own on the other side of Aurora.

While Sirius took refuge at one of the seats, but took one of the pillow and blankets as he propped his feet up in hopes of getting somewhat comfortable.

In light of it all, it had been a Sunday. Nothing truly planned as it had been a Slytherin and Hufflepuff game the day before and there was no obligation for the rest of the boys while the girls just assumed she had fallen asleep in a classroom again.

The normal recurring lie that she'd keep using.

 

With everyone sleeping there had been a few visitors, course the nurse of the hour checking constantly as the deputy mistress instructed Poppy to tell her when Aurora is awake and properly lucid.

But in the realm of everything, Remus had to be the one to wake up first. And to his confusion, none of his friends were there. Nor were a stack of books for him to read? 

Had they forgotten or had they fallen asleep?

It had reminded him of first year where he had to prepare himself for these boring moments. Yet it was close to noon and Sirius forced himself up from the chair with a stiff back to go and check on Moony. Only to find him awake.

Sirius didn't have time to check himself, but the scratches on...either of the was enough to tell Remus what had happened without any words between the lot of them.

"P-pads what—...Are you okay?" The silence washed over once again as Sirius simply pulled a chair closer to his mate and sighed down. Elbows connected to his knees in a constant battle between struggling to find the right words and denying Dumbledore's demand.

However, with Sirius not talking at all, it occurred to Remus that his friends regretted ever coming with him in the first place, and his tears ushered instantly. This was such a vulnerable state for Remus, so soon after the moo...but also seeing his best mate sporting these scratches hurt him.

Course the rest of them would get healed by Rory before going to see Remus, another constant with her being around. And so Sirius looked up again in a bigger attempt in speaking.

"Fine...Actually, I think I made out better than Prongs and Wormy..." He spoke, and that confused Remus. How could he make out better, and so it was easier said than done as Sirius nicked his head.

"...They're just behind the curtain, thought we'd keep you company this time 'round but also...Fuck." He growled, his hands dragging his cheeks up and down in an attempt to wake up, but also trying to find the courage to get through this.

"Tell me...P-please Sirius tell me." He nodded, but the two balled up fists blocked his mouth as he attempted to find the right words.

"Snape followed you down the whomping willow before we all came down..." It was the best place to start off with and so Remus nodded for him to continue, but Snape himself wasn't in the infirmary at all. He managed the best out of the six of them.

"...Could've been worse for the dumbarse if Rory didn't—" The mere mention Aurora had caused Remus to his in pain but also send alerting sirens. Merlin, he was fucked.

"Rory knew mate. Rory knew second year and she wanted so badly to tell you. She's been with you on moons even before we had the idea of being animagius...She—" Remus had let out a silent tear as he did not manage to grasp a single word that followed after 'Rory knew second year'.

"W-what?" He croaked out, his eyes turning a very glossy shield around them and Sirius attempted to nod again. "She's some big cat, Leopard think she said...Black, beautiful creature...But course it had to happen the one night we weren't there with her...She must've saved Snape before you—" Sirius closed his eyes as he removed the blinds to show Remus the three slumbering friends all tucked in and snoring.

The entirety of Aurora's shoulder was bandaged up, but with everything that has happened, her color has returned to a natural stake of light pink.

But the scent of dried blood did not stop Remus from licking his lips...He tastes blood.

He felt utterly sick, taking the glass of water and chugging it in hopes of getting the mere flavor out and away. And for once today worked in his favor...For the moment.

"She's fine...She told Minnie before, she has her license from the states. Did us a favor really, just—we had to tell you now that she's hurt." Remus was still in denial of it, not only had Aurora known and kept quiet.

But she's been helping under the raider. What happened to the girl who said 'I'm not bloody dumb' to when he asked if she was doing it too.

"She...She knows?" Sirius nodded again, he knew how much Remus despised her knowing about his furry little secret. So Sirius sat down again right beside his friend nodding along.

"Before us...Pomfrey just looked at the bite, doesn't look too bad now." His eyes turned to small specks of nothing as the term bite left him with a deep shiver.

He bit her.

"Happened when she was a cat mate, Headmaster said she's okay..." That still didn't ease his worries, not one bit. Yet Sirius trying to calm down his sobbing friend was more comfort than he thought he deserved.

"I...I hurt h-her—I hurt Rory—How could you—How could you even s-stand t-to lo-look at me?" He cried out, his eyes turning red at the raw amount of tears coming from him. But Sirius displayed nothing but kindness, saying that Aurora wouldn't want to see him crying it. Yet that wasn't what he needed, what he needed was to see that she alright and completely well.

"Alright boys, go and get some lunch...Ms.Black will wake up soon. Sure you have much to discuss." She hinted and now that led to Remus being awfully confused. 

"Just get some rest Moony, we'll come back with some snacks or something." James offered, rubbing his eyes as he was more or less violently exhausted but forced himself up anyhow.

They said they mumbled goodbyes, but Remus felt the guilt dreading further and further. If he had the strength, he would go and sit on one of the three beds, but Madam Pomfry knew the boy better than anyone.

She closed the divider to help him get him back to sleep, as well as manage to down another dreamless sleep potion. Not enough for the rest of the day, but enough for the given few hours.

 

The boys returned, course they brought their own forms of entertainment as Moony never really allowed them to stay. Or Madam Pomfry for that matter of opinion.

Course they tried to talk with Moony but he had been so focused on waiting for Aurora that he too had been in and out of sleep most of the day. Not that that was actually new the day after a full moon, he'd regularly do this. Especially tomorrow if it had been that bad of a moon...And it had.

Aurora on the other hand, had woke up to the rather bright affecting white curtains and...Well everything in the infirmary was this distasteful white, the smell didn't help her either.

Groaning all the bit more did that alert the rather silent and very bored Mauarders, however Sirius was the first one to signal to stay.

The young Black daughter had just barely started taking in her senses as the potions pumping through her systems were giving the loopy effect of the thin Ravenclaw.

Rising a bit did not aid her at all, instead it had woken her up quicker considering the pain fired through her nerves as her shoulder moved half an inch.

"Fuck..." She hissed, still managing to sit up further and further. But as loopy as she seemed to be, she desperately need the water off on her side. So she simply leaned over and attempt to manage the glass, however Sirius had intercepted and helped her hold onto it properly.

"Siri what—What hap—" Her eyes flashed as she started recalling each and ever sort of bit that she could, that's when the tears started building up on her as well. "Is he okay?" 

"Who Snivilius? Yeah he's—"

"Oh fuck Snape the bottoms of the earth, Remmy—Is Remmy okay?" She cried, attempting to stop herself from shaking but also to stop the mass production of tears that were coming.

"What do you remember?" Her head tilted down to look at the glass of water her eyes scanning almost as she were reading exactly what had happened down in front of her...But the sheets were clear and as much as he wanted to roll his eyes, if this would help then there wouldn't be any arguments on his side.

"...I—We were playing, it was fine. Just harmless chase, what we normally would do and then—Then Snape came down...I tried Siri—I tried to keep it under control but I couldn't—I'm so sorry." She cried out, and all Sirius could manage is to engulf his little sister into a hug. Mindful of her beaten up shoulder but also extremely prideful of what she had accomplished.

"You're alright...You're alive, that's all that—" 

"But Snape left the door open! Remmy got out, didn't he? He's probably lying in the forbidden forest, Siri you have to—" Her rambling ceased when she saw Remus himself standing in the open crack between the curtains.

"Rory..." he breathed, oh Merlin take pity on his kind soul.

With the help of her brother did she manage on her two feet, retaining the balance as she stumbled forward a small bit. And part of Remus assumed that he was going to get slapped like Rabastan but a hundred times worse.

So when one arm connected around his lower torso he was utterly confused, and since Aurora couldn't move any bit of her other arm, she made due with what she could use.

Stuffing her face into his chest was she still crying, now it was just muffled into his hold.

"Are you okay Remmy?" She whispered, and he cracked right then and there as his arms tightened around her further. His forehead had touched down as far as it could, but the fact that she held no grudge against him. More so worried about him than anything else at the moment. Not herself, not Snape. Him.

"I...I...I b-bit you...A-and y-you're asking if—" She placed her chin propped onto the center of his chest, offering a tired smile but nodded never the less.

"I was Salem, sure it'll heal before—Oh merlin sakes, did you lot read anything I wrote about it." She growled, and now each and everything had made senses as the confused glances rendered Remus speechless.

 

With Aurora healing quite nicely, it was written off as a dislocated shoulder that would heal within the next week. Unfortunately for her, that meant she'd miss her first game of her entire career. Saddened of course, but she attempted to keep this Lowkey as Remus was guilty enough as is, especially when she was wearing a sling for the first two days...

The two of them were simply in the library, her arm still resting but no longer confined within a sling. McGonagall and the headmaster had allowed her to borrow an enchanted quill that was in tune with her thoughts and would write whatever note or comment that she needed to document.

No one in the group voiced a single mention of the last full moon, it still was a large pill to swallow for Remus who was still struggling to understand that Aurora knew since second year. 

All those lies, all those times she asked if he was feeling okay, she knew.

That's what struck him as odd. That she was still here, still sitting in front of him, even when he's a monster. Granted her knowing before her brother and his roommates was another mention that he didn't quite come to full terms with either.

"Remus? Are you listening?" She whispered, he looked back up to see her staring directly at him. A bit impatiently as she did end up repeating what she said three times in hopes of getting him out of the trans.

"Y-yeah?" 

"Then what did I say?" She questioned, and he slumped his head back down and frowned. He honestly didn't even know what sort of realm of a category she could be referring to, it was something he adored of her. But realistically, his guess would be good as any.

"Er—" 

"Right, that's what I thought...Maybe you should get more sleep Remmy, you look tired." Great. He thought, now she can openly baby him like his mother.

Oh the power due they would be.

"I'm fine." She pouted, not used to him being rather difficult. So she just spewed the first thing that came to mind, an apology for not telling him.

And while she was going on and on about it, Remus stared at her like she finally cracked. 

"Are you draft?! Why are you apologizing?" He managed to delude her of every possible thought, action or attempted reasoning as she gawked at him.

"Circi Remmy...I wanted to tell you since I figured it out! Since I became Salem...Since I scared James into his Stag, there were all these times I could've but I didn't want to make Siri or anyone angry and then you would've...Well what you're doing now." That's when he frowned, feeling rather called out on his behavior as he voiced his opinion on the matter. Only for him to be interrupted.

"I don't care what you are, Merlin did you think so little of me that I'd judge you on something you can't control?! I'm not my parents, I'm not a purist elite who-who does that?! Remmy I love you, I love your heart and soul and everything about you. And see you go through what you have all these years makes you the bravest person I know." She cried, and even found it difficult not to keep his emotion tucked away from that moment on.

Aurora's brother and James were the face of Gryffindor, even in their fifth year alone. She took both of her hands and gripped his single left that had been left out for the taking.

"'Someone told me once don't trust the moon, she's always changing,' do you remember that?" She managed to whisper out, and he slowly nodded, his mind whirling that even then she knew. 

"I called Clay brave, I told you he overcame the idea of being alone and welcomed help when he needed it. Is there a difference between Sirius and the rest helping you than me doing it? I'm not deranged and you're not evil." The fact that she could dip into her mind and pull a conversation three years ago rendered him speechless, but the smile started to tug up at the notion of her pleading with him to see her views.

"One night out of the thirtyish days in a month? That shouldn't dictate how someone sees you Remus. You're a brilliant wizard, you were my first male friend here at Hogwarts that I didn't grow up with..." Her voice was getting inaudible and the tears she attempted to hide was not working out for her. But she managed to leave in further.

"I don't care what you are...All that matters is in here..." She pointed to the closest place to his temple, before her hand flattened against his chest feeling it a bit before landing onto his heart. 

"...And here. That's you, this heart...Here." Whatever was holding Remus together at the current moment had fallen apart, his dream was for people to accept him.

But his biggest fear almost became a reality, not only did she get bitten. On top of his secret being revealed to her, or her secret being shown onto his.

"You...You don't know h-how much that means to me...Rory god I'm so sorry I didn't—" She had enough, the table was a rude blockage between the two of them that she simply stood before him and hugged him. Even with his height sitting down was he still at her breast.

But that was not the biggest issue in the world for poor, poor Mr.Lupin.

Unfortunately for Aurora, Avery and McNair had seen the faithful embrace as Mr.Lupin found himself all too comfortable in their mate's girlfriend's hold. They quickly snapped their books closed and hurried off to find him.

And he was indeed outraged.

It just came all too unknowingly as she met him for prefect duty that night, although still sporting her little injury she fine otherwise.

She greeted him with a smile, but only ended up confused as he didn't return it. 

"You okay Raba?" Aurora spoke, oh she was good...He could give her that, but supposing in their world they weren't allowed to be anything more than fake and made of plastic.

So with a huff he glared towards her and continued moving. It confused her but perhaps it was a bit of stint between him and his mates? It's happened before but not so much that it affects their own time together.

Aurora couldn't put her finger on it.

"How was your day?" She attempted, but he did nothing more than nod along with it, even managing to avoid eye contact with her now.

Two could play it that game.

The two patrolled in silence, or so say it for the most part as they continued throughout their designated floor once over, and then twice for good measure. But before they could even get halfway, he spoke up. 

"Heard you were in the library today...Anything...Interesting to be found today?" She tried to recall her afternoon, it was more than emotional as the young Black lifted Remus' spirits and demolished his guilt all in one sitting.

But then her eyes flashed in recognition to his behavior. "Actually yeah...Remus' mum's has some sort of muggle sickness...Rather bad actually and she's getting worse." That's when Rabastan had stopped in his tracks, course his mates didn't bother trying to find a reason. And good thing either, considering Aurora didn't think anyone would be listening, let alone watching.

"Why? Were you going to ask if I found another book to discuss?" She questioned, but now they were at the breaking point. He's been caught and she's too pure to even admit it, isn't she?

So instead she come up in front of him and cups his two cheeks, even with her bad arm and smiles up towards him. 

"Remus is like my brother...If that's what you're referring to then he's having a hard time with it...And don't you dare say anything about blood because I won't repeat myself in that regard." He nodded, thus earning a small peck on his lips before she turned away to patrol the rest of this given hallway.

"I'm sorry Rory I—" 

"Raba I love you a lot, but if you don't trust me or if I don't trust you we're not going to go anywhere." He stilled, of course he would still at such a declaration...She loves him?

It was in an instant that his emotions got the best of him as he pulled Aurora into his own hold, placing his lips to hers in a rather quick but otherwise flirtatious embrace.

Although it was spontaneous, the man himself was ever so much more than that. He caught her off guard, but she more or less understood once their lips danced oh so gently to the rhythm of one another.

"I was going to take you to dinner and tell you that I—" Her giggle cup him off he blushed rather loudly in terms of embarrassment. 

"Raba I don't want all that, I want simplistic, I want the real you..." Narrowing his eyes was he awfully confused, and so he leaned in once more for a less demanding kiss and interlocked his hand with her remaining one.

"Sure you want to go and study love, let's get you back to the common room." She hums along, but as they were walking back Professor Slughorn wanted to question his prefect about something and so Aurora let him go with a quick kiss and a good night to either of them.

 

However, luckily enough she had turned the corner to see the one and only Severus Snape. She smirked as his head lowered but his gaze flickered upward, he was a scronny fellow, tall, but skinny as all hell.

So Aurora did the one thing she could. Pin him against the wall with her wand threatening his every move.

"Easy now Snape. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." She hisses, making sure she feels the heat that sizzled against the tip.

"I—I—" 

"You had a theory, did you not? About what happens to Remus—Ah ah ah, Snape. I don't know how familiar you are yet with curses. Wouldn't want to be your first." Course it hit him in confusion, but Aurora knew all too well that the Dark Lord isn't sympathetic to his failing Death Eaters. He'll punish so they have motivation further down the line.

"You know too much, obviously...So I'll make this simple, I can either extract the information myself. Trusting that I could do it correctly OR I can trust that you never mutter a word of my affiliation, my brother and his mates...And especially Remus. Do I make myself clear?" She offers once more, and he sneers in distaste. 

"And why would I—" 

"Because we value one similar thing, Lily, now I suppose she wouldn't be too Sympathetic as she's the one who tells you constantly to stop antagonizing the lot of them." His expression simply dropped from having the upper hand to suddenly returning to his neutral expression.

"Fine." He stiffens, and the second it had been an agreeing gesture Aurora backs off completely. Perhaps he had gained an ally within this very moment. Not that it mattered anyhow, they had a few remaining months for this year and nothing would put him in good enough graces to spent the time at their pristine manners.

No matter how hard he tries.


	38. ✧FAMILIAR CONCERNS✧

***

Although the two elder Black children had missed Christmas, Orion was rather fond of making it up to Cassiopeia this coming Easter. That and he was in wonder to what her gift would be from Christmas that she withheld it for so long.

Sirius on the other hand was dragging his feet the entire morning, course that was expected by everyone. Not that there was anything anyone could do, even if McGonagall gave the extra flashy smile in his direction.

Walburga Black was definitely a sight to behold, but both the Black siblings made the strongest effort in not daring to look where they knew Mrs. Potter and Lupin were.

Aurora smiled up to mother and greeted her politely. Surprisingly enough the women pulled her in for a hug that she was not expecting, to any degree.

Mistress Black was indeed pleased with her finally declaring Rabastan her boyfriend as there seemed to be a small little dispute between the two. But now it was more sanctioned. 

This earned her a hug.

This earned her affection.

And Aurora found an instant distaste for it.

There were obvious theories that racked in Sirius' head, what sort of bull did Walburga believe this time? But he continued off in silence as he continued to question whether or not his mother actually loved himself and his siblings. But as the rest of his family went into the floo to return to their manner, he snuck one quick look over to the Potters and saw that Mrs.Potter gave the best and unpittiest smile she could muster before he too followed after them.

Orion was delighted to see his daughter's bright aura grace their home once again, he kindly wrapped his arms around her tall frame and rolled his eyes at the notion that his little daughter was wearing heels.

Supposing it has something to do with a certain Slytherin male she has been speaking with, but he did indeed have something else to discuss with her so it was off towards the dinning room as the entire family had found themselves enjoying a quiet late lunch.

Sirius was surprised as to the fact that everyone was mellow, but there was no trust within his system anymore as he waited for the given attacks. But it seemed like his parents simply were ignoring his actions, however it was the reality of Orion being extremely curious. Especially when his daughter presented the two rings to himself and his wife, but she was quick to run off. 

"I swear that girl is just—" It had been just after lunch as the children were settling in the home on their own terms, but as the master of the house turned to look at his wife in wonder what had stopped her thought...

As he took a peak it indeed was a fine ring, but the small slip of paper within the box written in their daughter's fine script instated: "Alchemy isn't useless." And that had him smirk proud as ever as he too popped his little box open.

The 'O' was dominate in the dark gem, but the charm caught him off guard as he brought it closer to his eyes to see it was indeed the Orion constellation in the background. Walburga's was more or less the same, and her eyes were conflicting as she inspected it on her ring.

"Perhaps she does have a chance to be a potions mistress dear...Ah ah, you aren't to push her away from it. If she wishes to choose a career you aren't—" 

"She's to get married the summer after her graduation, she has time after children." Her narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes, and you're career has skyrocketed very well." Was the last thing he spoke before going to seek out his daughter. She was happy that both her parents adored it, but deep down it wasn't a surprise to see that her mother hadn't thanked her for it.

Father was always the one to do it.

 

It was then that he invited her into his office, strange of course. But perhaps Salem sent him some underlining news, but instead he issued up a Hogwarts paper.

"I see you've gotten your first detention?" He questioned, and Aurora stilled right on in her stop. She thought the entire evening had been going far too well to trust it, and she had been very correct on that regard.

"What happened Cassiopeia? Surely this can stay between you and myself. Your mother doesn't need to know about it." Her face suddenly filled with dread, how would she go about it? That Slughorn assumed her views because of her family or the latter?

"A sixth-year thought it'd be a loud of laughs to try some new hexes..." She started, and her father suddenly seemed intrigued to the rest of the bout and so he nodded for her to continue.

Which just made it all the more worse.

"I tried to give her detention but she didn't listen and so I fired back and Slughorn came around the corner and didn't ask twice on what happened considering she burst into tears." Okay so perhaps Aurora left a few details out, on why she was attacked. But that didn't rightly matter as the mere mention of Slughorn, a member of the Slytherins and a smart man who knows of the Black family would dare give her a detention?

"It says you were using foul language." He spoke, and here was the kicker. Her father actually smiled, a genuine and fitful smile that only ever occurred at the mention of Salem or anything in that realm of accomplishment.

And the young Black daughter fell into a trap.

"I called her a filthy little mudblood and she shouldn't even be near me...But that was only after I had enough father I swear I didn't—" He rose his hand, an obvious indication that he's heard enough. And instead, while he rose from behind his desk he came forward to his little Cassiopeia and held her cheek into his palm.

"Not to worry my little light, you're entitled to flaunting it to the mudbloods in your school. Hopefully they won't ever be allowed to set foot in that school of yours ever again." He deemed, letting his aggressive bias spring forward as she nodded with him.

But as she was dismissed, the sick feeling deep in her stomach started to demand to be felt as she stood in the hallway clenching her stomach. She said 'mudblood,' Merlin she became the person she never wanted to— "Rory? You alright?"

Her brother luckily got her out of her trans just in time for her to run the given rest of her way to her bathroom. He assumed she was just going to cry in private as that was the only time that it was allowed, out of sight and out of mind.

As he made his way to her room, the sound of her gagging into the toilet instantly made him rush down beside her. Whispering question after question, soothing her back and attempting to calm her down just a bit as she was both crying and wrenching all of lunch into the bowl.

"Rory what happened, did he—" He hadn't heard any yelling or screaming but it was indeed questionable at this point considering their father is the same man who hit her with his hand years ago...

As Aurora remained silent, regaining all that she could of her composure, it allowed Sirius to manifest all these scenarios.

He too felt awfully sick after getting cursed multiple times in a row. But what had she done to deserve it? Did she anger little Rabastan and he went home wined to his parents about—

"F-f-father got the l-letter f-for my detention..." She cried, gripping him and steadying herself properly. But she was so disgusted with herself that she didn't meet his gaze. 

"He...I—I blamed a muggle-born, Slughorn g-gave me the detention b-because he t-thought I think they're the 'm' word and I-I said it to—to father..." She continued to cry, shaking her head and threatening to vomit once more just thinking about it again.

"I hate that word...I hate it so much..." She cried, struggling to feel weak and entirely angry to wanting her father's approval over her own ideals.

Sirius held her ever so tightly, knowing the truth. That father hadn't hurt her physically, but if anyone had seen his little sister fighting against her Raba over him calling Evan's a Mudblood, then they would know exactly who she is.

But seeing her so caught up on the word was simple, she was smart at the moment to like to their father.

He held her close on the bathroom floor and ushered all that he could think of. But he was missing the biggest one:

"A-as within?" Aurora spoke, finally letting her croak of voice to welcome the air. They hadn't said these words for a good while and it had him close his eyes and nod slowly. 

"So without...As above?" 

"So below." She hadn't felt all that better, but it was a start.

Getting her back to her feet and sitting on her bathroom counter did he watch he brush her teeth, but the idea of her staring straight into her eyes saddened him.

"I used to say it too. We thought it was just a word." Aurora spit into the sink and allowed the water to run. "But now we know better, know people, sang with muggles...I'm gonna go to bed Siri..." She spoke, dragging her feet and stripping down to nothing more than her underdress to at least get the smallest bit of comfort.

"You want me to stay?" He offered out, but she shook her head. Thus having him sit to where he back was facing, his hand touching her shoulder. "Please Siri, I just want to be alone..." He nodded, going off to his own room.

And nothing has ever felt colder.

*

Sirius figured that his father had told mother on the use of the world because Aurora was seeing a lighter sight of her parents. And that was just a worse reminder of what she had said.

But Regulus ate up every bloody word of it.

Their parents started being more vocal on the issues at hand, thinking that with their precious Cassiopeia starting to shed her skin. Thus having Walburga telling her niece Bellatrix about the incident. 

Or breakthrough rather.

Aurora would start every night in her bed alone but sneak into Sirius' bed. He'd remember, but she would never say a bloody thing, even if he rephrased the question.

The girl didn't want to appear bad in her parent's eyes and here she was, being awful to the rest of the world. What was going to be the limit of a compromise to the ordeal?

Obviously the parents of the three children did not put the dots together, just assumed it was nerves for the OWLs. Personally that was it as well considering when they returned to Hogwarts Aurora could not be caught without her nose in the books.

"Merlin. I'm so sorry I—" The young girl had managed to drop her book in the colliding peek as both herself and Remus were attempting to turn a corner. The first night back Sirius told his roommates what happened, and seeing how depressed Aurora had turned it made sense.

"Wasn't watching, sorry..." She ushered, attempting to find the page once again before continuing back off towards her common room.

"You okay Rory? Seeming awfully quiet, and don't try and play the OWLs card, we still have a monthish before it. AND you don't have anything in Alchemy." She smirked at his attempt to look around her life to figure out the cause of the problem, realistically she had a theory considering the rest of the boys were always in a cheerful mood when seeing her otherwise.

It's already May, they've been back for two weeks and yet the use of Mudblood still made her mouth dry for even daring to utter something so offensive. "Yeah course, just tired." She offered out, and since knowing her she's been an awful liar.

But to be fair, she did look exhausted. More or less due to the fact that the dreams have returned.

Not dreams, the night terrors.

She's already been going to Dumbledore and he's prescribed more sessions on top of her already overflowed schedule. Course she couldn't tell anyone else to make room for the other requirements such as prefect duty, practice, slug, and dueling club, starting up an Alchemy club? 

There was too much on her bloody plate and now? Now she was crashing and burning. Not to mention horrific images of the future that looked so out of contact that even Alastor Moody had a hard time placing what appeared in the golden strains.

"I...I don't want you coming this full moon." He eyes widened into saucers, had she...Had she been uninvited? 

"I personally wouldn't recommend that Remus, we tried that before and the boys—" 

"Can handle themselves I'm sure of it." She let her smirk on one side grow rather quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, we'll just pretend the first ever trail run was a smashing success on their part." She giggled, continuing down the hall as she wanted somewhere quieter to finish this up. As well as a snack, which finally allowed her to go to the room of requirements where it was a possibility for the both. 

"Want some dinner?" He shrugged, thinking that they were going to ditch the 'come and go' room and head to the kitchens, but when she gripped her hand into his and dragged him. There had already been a table and chairs waiting for the two of them.

Merlin...Was Remus screwed. Royally screwed.

"So this is where you hide off on us?" She proudly smiled up towards him as she successfully took herself off the map and they've finally caught on.

"You lot are really slow with a few things you know...Honestly, and you call yourselves Maurders?

"Actually it was McGonagall who started the trend and Wormy thought it was a grand name." She giggled in response but still managed to tuck in a bit to eat. Little known fact this was probably her first real meal this week. And it's Wednesday night.

 

The two of them were able to get through a lot of material both in potions and a much-needed review of DADA. Course it wore them both out and by the end of it they simply relaxed on the couch mindlessly reading about.

But as Aurora was looking through her bag endlessly for where she put her glasses she groaned in dismay as they weren't there. "Something wrong?" 

"Think I left my glasses in my room...Drat." She huffed, but after pouting and settling herself back down she closed her eyes rather tightly.

"Circi Rory don't strain your eyes to—" Her attention soon went to look at him, but these were Salem's eyes. Making a whine escape his throat far too easily.

"I—I recognize them, they're—" 

"Really? Out of everything, it's the eyes?" She sat up straight now in wonder as to what else the boy remembers, but the more he answered these questions. The request for her to shift into Salem herself was struggling to leave his throat.

Was it wrong for him to do it? To ask that is, so she peered up for a moment and smirked. Oh she could read anyone's vibes and social cues. Especially by this year, my god.

"What has you thinking so hard Remmy?" She politely asked, and so he mumbled up and around as she gave him a rather confused look and itched her head. 

"Yeah I didn't get any of that, and I'm a Ravenclaw." She snorted, and he sighed.

"I just...I never saw Salem before, Pads always comes up with the dumbest things to come popping out as Padfoot but I...What does she look like?" His curiosity was...Somewhat adorable to her and so she takes off her given cloak and simply closes her eyes before shifting forward for him to meet her counterpart.

In Remus' eyes he was instantly transported to the first day on the train where he laid eyes onto the young and adorable Aurora Black. Course she had grown up beautifully but here...Now? 

It was Moony's turn to come out and whine for her approval.

It was familiar to her of course, that look he was giving as well as the vocal expression coming deep from his throat. With that being said she jumped back onto the couch and started purring towards him, her eyes blinking as there wasn't much else for her to communicate with.

"W-wow...Merlin you're—You're beautiful." Aurora hadn't skipped a beat, truth be told James and the rest of the boys had said very much the same. The elegance radiating off of her as she nodded her head down in a bow sort of way.

She moved up once again and nuzzled into his neck and rubbing against him for some sort of affection. "Really got this cat thing down, don't you?... Guess you were right to come and join the boys, Pads doesn't seem like the normal dog." Aurora meowed in response and he flinched in seeing her teeth.

But instantly she returned back to her human self as her smile stayed in the exact same place in this form as well. 

"Jamesie said I'm too sophisticated to be a dog like him, but Professor McGonagall says I have a good chance of it being my patrons when we tackle that next year." She smiled politely, he was going to have the biggest struggle with that class so there wasn't much for anyone really to get him out of it...

As well as the mention of boggarts.


	39. ✧MIDNIGHT WALK✧

***

After Remus had accompanied her that day in the room of Requirements she seemed rather upbeat, even excited to take the OWLs while the rest of her classmates were a mess of stress and trips to the infirmary. Classes were still in session but it would always be a review of the previous years, Professor McGonagall made it a point in calling on Aurora when there was anything involving Transfigurations as she knew the girl had a calling for it.

But being one of the highest grades for Potions was another achievement, so out of curiosity did the deputy mistress go off to find Professor Flitwick, then questioning what Ms.Black wanted to go in terms of career path.

Making the man frown.

"Ms.Black seemingly denied the meeting, there was no way shape or form to come...I—" This enraged the women instantly as she stormed her way through the halls, only to see the Mauarders laughing at whatever previous prank they had committed.

"Mr.Black I—" 

"I swear we're not up to anything Professor." He had been a brilliant liar, and his flirtatious smirk left her wondering what they had previous to this meetup. But she shook it off and continued her questioning.

"Mr.Black, I am in search of your sister...Where would she be at this time?" Sirius racked his brain for a moment, and then shrugged. 

"Loads of places, we'll go look professor. Send her to your office." The women smiled in thanks, but as they attempted to walk their separate ways did Sirius stop to look back at the professor to call her out.

"She alright Professor?" The women looked to the well-aged student right before her, smiling reassuringly as she took note in his unsteady aura spreading through the air.

"Just a meeting, nothing to worry yourself over." He nodded and continued off with his group in an attempt to find his sister. Unsurprisingly enough she had been in the courtyard where most of the Ravenclaw's had migrated to in hopes of gaining some outdoor time and sunlight.

"Oi! Rory!" Aurora smiled up to her brother and his mates as she came to her feet. "Hey Siri." She greeted, but other gals around her...Whether they be fifth, sixth or even seventh they giggled and smirked to the rest of the boys settled behind the raging sex god of the school.

"Minnie is looking for you, what're you up to?" That confused her quite a bit. Rather it took her off guard as she received some 'ooos' from her friends. 

"Please, what the hell could Rory do that was anything harmful to—" In that instance, she hexed Sirius just for laughs as the entire flock surrounding the courtyard had cackled at the sibling teasing and testing as they swatted at each other.

 

"So what's this about Rory?" Sirius dwelled, but it was Remus who was as curious as her brother. And he elbowed her in hopes she would actually answer. 

"Dunno, but maybe she wants to see how Salem is doing. She keeps calling me in class for Transfiguration. OH! Maybe it's her trying to help me with my permit." She smiled so innocently, however when she was greeted with tea and a very stern look by the deputy mistress her stomach well...It dropped to the floor.

"Er Professor?" She choked, and the women sighed to try and attempt to hide her disappointment. But out of everyone in her school, this bloody castle. She did not think that this girl would cause trouble in terms of after graduation plans.

"It's come to my attention that you never had your career meeting. Your head of house informed me that you simply refused to speak of it, now tell me...What is the problem?" The girl looked fairly upset, but it wasn't that much of an issue all things considering. The meetings were just after Christmas so it wasn't that far behind and so the conflicted shift of her eyes continue to dart back and forth.

"Whatever is said in this office stays in this office Aurora, not to worry." She nodded, continuing to play with the rings that layered her hands as she finally looked up. 

"I was talking to Siri one night during the summer and we were talking, it's not like mother and father ever ask...Not that they have jobs either. But Father heard that I wanted to be a potion mistress and the morning before getting on the train mother shot me down..." Her tears were threatening to come out, and with the answer did McGonagall reward her with her steaming cup of tea. And with a quick smell was it obvious that she put a calming drought in there already, which a tiny smile suddenly appeared.

"Seeing as how you seem to know what I put into your tea, it's possibly a rather positive choice in going into the field of potions. There are more than a few options you know, medical, all types of studies, herbology could branch of it as well. Or—" 

"No offense Professor, but I doubt my parents or husband will allow me to work." She whispered, her voice rather tiny compared to what she had been this morning in class or otherwise.

Yet it was the mention of a husband that really threw her off. "Dear marriage is in the distant future for a young woman like..." Her thoughts finally strung together and caused her to snap her mouth shut.

Aurora is one of the brightest minds of this generations and all the professor could testify that. And yet...She was meant to stay home as a housewife like her mother?

"That's what I felt when mother said it was rubbish. But father did say that I should keep telling when Slughorn's teachings are wrong. Father was always happy for me to go to Salem so perhaps that's translating to now..." Minvern wanted to ask when the girl believes she'll get married, but thinking of her cousin Narcissa Black now Malfoy got married within the year of graduation.

The temptation to guess who her husband was better than what the girl had herself and so Aurora took another sip of her tea and shook it off. 

"I rather not discuss marriage, I honestly get that enough at home professor...If I...If I were going to go in the medical direction for potions, would I need my mistress title first or—" The smile erupted on the elder witch as she reached down into her binder, knowing full well that Slughorn would not aid her in her quest to be the first out of the Black family to go into the career field.

*

With the combination of Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall's help. It gave something for the young Ms.Black to get rather excited to graduate rather than simply let her parents dictate what she will be doing after.

She was allowed to properly experiments in the labs instead of stealing ingredients and brewing in the bathroom. Something that she had shared with the Headmaster as he simply laughed at her antics.

It could be worse.

Currently on her way to the grand hall for a final dinner before the full moon that evening did she meet Peeve standing right before her. "Rory! You've come to visit me have you?" He giggled behind his open hands, mimicking her movements as she too would laugh the same way.

"Of course, how are you Mr.Peeves?" It was one of her many secrets, that she actually spoke to the poltergeist and engaged in a proper conversation just like moaning myrtle who gave more than enough company when she would brew in secret.

"I completed my checklist! Dump slime on two third years, and then dropping it on them again!" The jester-like ghost had leaned back in laughter as he held his stomach in damnation.

"I bet they were rather displeased, was there an audience?" The hint of a smile allowed Peeves to rave in his moment, and to put it all the more of a laugh did her brother seemingly find his way into a broom closet with a giggling Hufflepuff.

"I know that look! Will you help me? Be rebellious! Rebellious Rory!" She shook her head, not at all having the stomach for such a thing.

"On one conditions Mr.Peeves." Tempting it did the ghost wiggle up and around to see if it's worth it and so he nodded. "You take the blame." He hummed in agreement, but even with the hum off behind her it was too easy to hear the grin spread across his face.

"Potion then?" She giggled, and he began stroking his pretend of a beard as he nodded about. "Or slime? I much rather have slime." And that flared an idea into her eyes instantly as she leaned in closer to Peeves and constructed a proper plan...

 

Sirius Orion Black had been on a mission to please the spunky Erica Haas, it started as most of his conquests would. Flirtatious glances, winks, touching in the hallway as it lingered on that gal's mind well enough.

Something Rory told him at the very least. Thus highlighting her Ravenclaw status and her study of a muggle subject of psychology.

It was the idea of leaving a print, and perhaps he was living up to his animagus in being the dog shagging each and every gal. But here he was, having his hands in placing that brought pleasure to his current fling.

Her back pinned against the wall as his lips very connected to her neck, trailing up and down strategically. He'd get the very oddest Hufflepuffs to flirt back, the stereotypical idea of them being innocent and friendly was just about to be proved wrong as she managed to unbutton her blouse. Thus hinting to Sirius to get a move on, he pulled away and looked down to the little Hufflepuff, Eric, reminding himself of her name over and over again as he unsettled her tie.

"Eager much?" She bit her lip and nodded up to him, he adored the fact that he towered over her so darkly. So mysteriously.

But before either of them continued Sirius had gotten a slight movement as he saw the slime begin to make itself visible, and thus...The smell.

Yet just as he was about to say something it splattered down onto her uniform and skin as she jumped and screamed up and around. Sirius jumped back as well, no longer pinning her against the wall. Eric attempted to get the goop or whatever the hell had dripped from the wall onto her as she grabbed her robe and rang out and straight to the infirmary in a hurry.

But as Sirius looked further to it, covering his mouth as he gagged a bit before finding his own way out of the broom closet to finally see Peeves cackling. "Oi, mate. I thought we had a deal?" He angrily groaned, unfit to go anywhere into the public eye with the erection he had.

Plus, it was too close to the full moon to whank with Moony resting in the same room, full moon and all tonight. "Three for three! Three for three! No chance for Padfoot to get his!" He cackled, if he wasn't a ghost Sirius assumed he would've pulled his back out ages ago with the way he laughed.

Aurora on the other hand had to mute her laughter as she crying off in the corner, so when Sirius went to go find somewhere to properly fix the situation.

When Peeves came around the corner to see his partner in crime close to tears which he continued to laugh on beside her. 

"Rebel Rory! Rabel Rory!" Unfortunately for her, James had been with Peter, but they stopped in the instant and darted in Aurora's direction. Thinking that she was being harassed by the poltergeist, only for her laughter to finally be hearable for them.

Seeing the two sharing a good old time while the two boys stood in awe. "J-Jamesie!" She cried, her cheeks flared red. Expressing the pain in her jaw for being a mess after what happened.

"Rebel Rory! Rebel Rory!" Peter was rather confused, as was James. But as Aurora pieced together the story the boy found themselves struggling to keep their own shit contained as the hallway bursted in laughter.

"You're brilliant!" James cheered, but most of the credit had gone to Peeves himself. With that she blew him a kiss as he seemed to be a giggling puddly as he sped off to harass another part of the dungeons.

"Where's Pads off to now then?" Peter questioned, going to check the map and Aurora simply put her hand onto his wrist to stop him. 

"I rather not know where my brother is looking for another release thank you very much Peter." The secret of the hour continued as Rory managed to get them to promise not to share it.

However while they were recuperating in the halls Rabastan had heard her voice through the halls and followed in pursuit of seeing his lovely girlfriend.

Although he was happier that she wasn't associating with Mudbloods or halves, they were still considered blood traitors the lot she was around...But compromises would be made here and there.

James had gotten the hint rather quickly and nudged for Peter to continue further, an undeniable treaty between the two. No issue when it came with Aurora's sake of seeing or being near the crossfire.

Their issues are deeper and with each other, so leaving Ms.Black out of it would be the safest approach.

"Hey Raba." She greeted, leaning up as high as she could to give him an offering kiss on the cheek. Course he was smiling up a storm and it made it even more of a challenge for her to actually reach his cheek when it rose up.

"Thought I heard you Rory, what are you and the Lions up to this time of day?" That's when she bit her lip and blushed rather feverishly.

That defiantly interested him.

"I might've pranked Sirius, not that badly I swear!" Her childish endearment made it all the more worth it as his hands trailed down to her curves just before her waist.

"Hm? And what did you do? Jump out of the corner?" With Aurora' pout up in the air did he settle to kiss her nose as it would always make her crack.

And it had.

"No! Peeves helped me, I told him to drip slime down from the wall that the little Hufflepuff gal and him were shagging it up in there." She turned back to refer to the broom closet, but Rabastan coughed. Personally shocked at her phrasing but also the twisted way of her claiming it's a prank.

"Rule 142.A states that there should be no pranking with unknown substance—" 

"It's rule 179 Raba, and you didn't partially see anything. So Ha!" Her playfulness has spiked up rather high.

He even got a letter from her father urging him to keep a watchful eye on 'his little light' and he would be over the moon ecstatic to hear that she was doing very well in terms of OWLs.

"Hm, so what would you trade up for not getting that twenty point deduction?" He spoke, rather carefully as this sort of teasing he's only gagged at and heard whispers of. But it worked to his advantage as she blushed.

"I promise that we'll see each other more this summer?" She questioned, and although it was a rightful response it would not be enough as he shook his head.

"We can go to your common room?" She offered again, struggling to come up with something to do and not risk the points. 

"Getting warmer..." Once more did she bite her lip, and it was getting rather out of control how that threw him off the edge.

"Well, I'm all out of ideas then...Guess you'll have to wait for the summer for me to run my hands through your hair. I'll earn those points back by tomorrow." She teased back, even attempted to leave. But Aurora knew all too well as his arms locked up and around her body. His husk breath right against her neck as he was whispering the right answer of a simple kiss.

"But I do like you in the common room, private...Aside from the whole Victoria incident." 

"Hmm, lovely reminder Raba. Come on, I wanted to get to bed early tonight!" Thus allowing the two to get a few moments before she ultimentally 'went to bed'. Only to lie further as she met everyone underneath the willow.

Smiling up to Remus as he was sporting rather a frown. "Hey Remmy." She offered but it didn't work like it normally would. Instead she simply was left a dull expression.

"Don't take it to heart Rory, he's been trying to get sleep most of the day." She nodded and nicked her head upstairs. But the second James looked to Aurora he lost it all again. 

"Oi I know what'll make you feel better Moony. Rory and—" She felt instantly betrayed as she tackled James in Salems form but reformed back.

"You bloody bastard you promised!" 

"But we're marauders love! It's in our nature!" The two were tackling and rolling around one another as she tried to get the upper hand.

"Two can play it that way Potter!" She cried out, but Remus instantly adored seeing this side of his friends. More so Aurora than anyone else, seeing her so relaxed and playful is exactly what he needed.

"So what'd Rory do?...I'm intrigued." He spoke, rubbing his hands together and the instant Aurora slapped her hand against James' mouth to stop him from talking.

"Rory played a prank on you with Peeves!" Peter had been outed the girl and the sheer shock the spread across Sirius' face had her smirk. As well as cause James to tackle her with more of a bear hug than before.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE SLIME?!" She in took her lips as she forced herself not to speak, and it confused Remus for a moment. And it took merely a moment or two for him to connect the pieces, that Pads was shagging a girl in the broom closets only for it to turn rather badly.

"No?" Was her response, because honestly the proud smirks showcasing a very warm and welcoming vibe.

"I dub thee our fifth Mauarder!" James shouted right off into her ear, making her flinch forward to get away from the loud noise. While everything was settling down for a moment or two, Remus suddenly felt the urge of the moon and found his way to his designated room.

James helped Aurora back to her feet as she hurried on upstairs to shift, coming back a few moment later with a bone in her mouth.

"You're sick Rory." She nodded her head as it was rather painful to ask one of the kitchen elves to get her a bone from today's dinner all de-meated, but what else is she meant to do to give something for Moony to play with.

After Sirius had called her sick however, he continued to antagonize her with what happened with the slime this afternoon. But her giggling and pattering feet was more than enough to alert Moony to come out of his separated room.

The low growl had told everyone in the room that it was showtime, and with that it was a small greeting to the big alpha as they deemed him to be.

But when it came to Salem he pranced on over with a very more uplifted spirt. "Love how Remus doesn't have a flirtatious bone in his body but Moony's all about it." The stag teased, stomping his foot for confirmation. The black cat simply dropped the bone and started purring up towards the larger k9 of the group.

"Now Ro—Salem, we have a plan." Instantly her head darted off into the direction of her brother and thus it had both him and her return back towards the fallen book bags where a small bit of paper was inscribed with the play.

Let's take Moony outside.

"ABSOLUTELY BLOODY NOT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" She screamed, rather loudly for Moony to flinch and pant to go in worry off towards the two Black creatures.

"Salem, okay?" Her anger huffed and growled to her brother but it was too late. The other boys overrided her decision and she pouted in the corner.

"Why do I even bother when you pull shit like this, are you asking for trouble?" She hissed, her head low as Moony was just nawing on the bone off a few feet away from them all.

"Because you love all of us, we're you're soft spot and because this is the right approach. Besides Remus needs to heal up quickly so he doesn't have to worry about healing up during the OWLs." The singled out gal huffed again, the obvious distaste for the situation and so she sat down.

"Fine, but we return before the full moon is up. Am I clear?" With a combination of responses did she come closer towards Moony, unfortunately just like the mutt he is. His territorial side came forward and he growled in a threatening manner that had Sirius narrow his eyes.

But once the werewolf knew that it was Salem he acted more than a puppy than the beast that they learned about in DADA. Honestly, people surely don't know their facts. Course Sirius was proud that his sister figured all this out, and Salem no longer seemed to get the wrong girl.

However they singled her out.

The werewolf on the other hand seemingly allowed her company, the rest around them assumed it was because she was the first member of his pack. But in reality it was the slight existence of Remus' fancyment on Aurora that translates on over towards Moony and to her Salem.

"Moony...I think there's something outside..." That instantly set him into a fit of an investigation. However James needed to shift first to manage to get out and about so while he was distracted Prongs managed to return to the surface and allow to survey the area before allowing the rest to come out and about.

"Looks clear, can't smell anything...Salem you wanna check first?" Moony eyed his feline pack member and she purred up before hurrying up and around to the outside. Her paw switched at one of James' legs that caused him to sort of honk in annoyance.

"All set, come on Pads..." With the calling being set did both Salem and Prongs sit beside one another as the three others emerged from the willow.

Course Wormtail was sporting a ride on the back of Padfoot and it suddenly enacted Salem's purring sound as she couldn't help herself with the scene.

"Planning on climbing any trees Salem?" Her brother teased, she nudged at him fitfully before hurrying off towards the forbidden forest to do exactly that.

As she had run forward off in front of the given pack, Moony himself was overwhelmed with the smells, both natural and manmade.

It was a rowdy bout in getting Moony into the forbidden forest first and foremost. But it was easier at the mention of following Salem, yet when Moony had picked up her scent, it caused him to look straight up at a tree.

"No use mate, cats like her can go up trees." Padfoot proclaimed, looking on up to figure out where his sister had truly gone.

It wasn't their intention of blindsiding her with this idea, but in truth when were they going to confirm this?

However, up in the tree lining was Aurora feeling the massive uplifting. Walking on branches, she realized that this is her animal's natural environment more or less. To pounce up and out of trees down to unsuspecting prey.

Sirius heard her a few times up above, as did the rest, but Moony was too eager to get a lay of the land that they were responsible for him this go around. Nowhere in hell would she have had the confidence into bringing him 'out for a walk' all on her own without the help of the tree remaining Marauders.


	40. ✧GAINING CONFIDENCE✧

***

Aurora seemingly woke up due to her brother's ignorance as he shifted back into human form all when she herself was leaning against him. Hissing darkly in his direction before she fell out her form with a thump.

However, when Sirius looked down to his sister her blouse seemed more than untucked and he threw off his jumper to hand it off towards her.

No way in hell would he let his mates see her that bare.

"What happened to your shirt?" He questioned, and she looked down for a moment before quickly putting on her brother's offered Gryffindor jumper. "That usually happens, it's better than losing your clothes during the switch over...How's Remmy?" She questioned, turning over slightly only to see that the two others were attempting to get him dressed.

"Rory do you have your bag, there's a pretty decent sized cut on his shoulder." She took that as a sign and darted upstairs while Sirius sat back and watched the scene unfold.

His sister was so caring and kind, thorough with her work and to see her side by side with Remus it sparked a smile on the eldest's face. Everyone he loved was in this room, beside Regulus.

But he doubted there would ever be a chance for him to be in the same room willingly with him and his friends.

They'd never be on the same side like he and Aurora were, but unfortunately she would always be split down the middle with proving herself to the family and disregarding what she thought was right.

Remus was particularly awake, but it was a blessing to the gods that he hadn't said anything revolving his infatuation with his best mates sister and thus he remanded quiet and calm while she stopped the bleeding, cleaned and dressed it all before heading off towards the infirmary.

Course when the boys and her had actually gone to the infirmary that morning Aurora explained to Madam Pomfrey the cut and what she had done to it. McGonagall, who was worried on the night's activities seemingly came in as well, but Aurora had been the last of the group to stay for another moment.

Yet walking in on the nurse and Aurora talking about some medical terms, it had the deputy mistress smile. As well as place a hand down onto the young Ms.Black's shoulder.

"Goodmorning Ms.Black, how was last night?" The young girl blushed, remembering just then that either of the women beside her know about Salem and so she nodded.

"Rather well, but I think the stress of OWLs transferred over...Pretty antsy." She spoke, and the two women nodded, however it was the motherly instinct that took over on her professor's part as she questioned if she was alright to tackle the rest of the day.

"Course Professor, just a bit of coffee and I'll be all set...I would've probably stayed up all night studying." Minnie gave a proud smile but didn't say anything more.

"No matter, I don't want you come to my class today—Ah ah, you know all about it anyhow Ms.Black. The rest of the students rely on you to much and it's time they take to asking questions in class." Aurora found it helpful considering Transfiguration was first thing that day, so as she hurried down to the grand hall, ate just a small bit before returning to dorm room was it all too hilarious to find her roommates...Still sleeping.

Since it was already halfway through breakfast did she wake them up and tell them to get going. They were rather annoyed that she woke them up, but their alarm hadn't been their savior that morning and they didn't question it twice when Aurora lied to them.

She simply said that McGongall found her in an empty classroom sleeping, but since she was studying the professor's subject she allowed her to sleep through. Blessing in a half considering she slept up until lunch where it was Harper who rangled her up.

"Merlin Rory you missed Herbology!" There was initially a panic in her eyes but there was no need to worry considering McGonagall was rather ready at the girl missing another class or two.

However, with it being lunchtime now she made her way down with her friend to sit beside them. As well as Wesly who has made himself known in his year of Ravenclaw girls, he had been shy before but otherwise after finding himself over the summer and holiday he was rather upbeat and colorful.

Rabastan, still not figuring that bit out was a bit livid. Course Sirius didn't find any harm with it all things considering.

"Your little Rory getting too friendly with him?" Avery questioned, which only had Rabastan breath even deeper to gain the last remaining bit of self-control he had.

"Nonsense, had you been there when Slughorn asked where she had gotten the ring you gifted her then you wouldn't worry at all," Snape muttered right on into his cup. Not that anyone in their right mind would listen to the mud blood lovers advice or ideals on the situation considering he's never even looked at a gal like that.

But it was true, the ring stood out against all the rest. Aurora seemingly had one on every finger, even two as in American they had these sort of mid-rings. It was adorable never-the-less. As well as the fangirling side of Professor Slughorn as liked to set students together.

It ended with one final slug club get together before the OWLs or NEWTs, and so it was on that day that Aurora Cassiopeia felt...Nervous.

She needed a date and she wasn't about to take Wesly as it'd cross the line. Nor would she take Sirius as he would only gawk at whomever would be there, course Remus and James were an option but neither of their grades would give them pass.

Even if James is the son of Flemont Potter.

Remus...Well Remus still needed rest, the full moon had just been a few days ago at the very least and so he needed any opportunity to study.

Aurora sighed drastically as it should be THAT bloody difficult to ask Rabastan on a date? It wasn't even a date, it was an obligation. She was going to meet potential masters and mistresses, and although she would rather go alone she didn't want Raba to be angry with her.

Unfortunately for her as well, Harper was trying to give adivce, same as Isabella as they were talking about the Slugclub party, just...In front of the wrong professor.

"Can't I just skip?" Aurora groaned into her hands, and it was then that McGonagall put her foot down. 

"No you may not Ms.Black, those are potential colleges of yours, now whether you take Mr.Lestrange or not is up to you, but I will be damned if you miss it." The girl's cheeks flared as their Professor seemingly was eavesdropping on the entire conversation which only caused Aurora to put her head down to the table.

"Circi save me." She whispered, all before the class had started...

*

At the current moment, exactly five days before the said Slugclub party was meant to begin did she find her way to the library to see Rabastan already waiting for her. Settling down beside him did he offer up a smile.

"How was potions?"

"Slughorn bumped into me and I could've blown up the whole castle...otherwise a waste of time." He chuckled, all her answers for being in the class were relatively the same.

Being bored or like she said now, a 'waste of time.' While the rest of them seemed like chopped liver as being confused and applauded by anything they were doing in said class.

However, with the topic of Slughorn Aurora opened her mouth to say something but then frowned. Why wouldn't the words come out of her mouth?

"Something wrong?" He offered, course he wasn't a potion fanatic and didn't know anything in terms of the club's activities or events so there would be no way to hint it to him. She's have to ask in full.

So biting her lip did she look down. 

"Just...I have to go to Slughorns club on Friday, and well...I..." Her eyes wouldn't connect to his to any degree, with her cheeks red as a tomato he was far too confused as to what was happening or what had happened to make her feel like this.

He had chosen the right approach as he placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. 

"Rory come on, it's me...What's wrong?" That had made her swallow thickly as she still didn't say anything out. A deep breath allowed her to squeeze his hand back.

"Will you be my date to Slughorn's party?" Now that caught him off guard as he stilled, course he would need to get used to it considering she would be getting invitations as well. But his lack of response wasn't aiding to comfort her at all.

"Y-you don't have to I can g-go alone If you're busy or—" He cut her off by a rather soft yet demanding kiss, something had turned on. When he pulled away she noticed the smile growing on his face.

"I would be honored to go with you." He spoke lowely, in fact he even upped it by holding her cheeks to cover up her embarrassment. So when she finally smiled she leaned into him as well, giggling at the fact that she was afraid. "Was my little bird scared?" Stuffing her face into his chest did she try and disagree but his body rumbled with a chuckle that obviously told otherwise.

"Are you sure that—" 

"Shut it Raba." She growled, hiding her smile in her locks of hair as she looked down to. Her book now. However he adored her emotions, especially her expression as her moved her hair behind her ear.

She could've sworn he was living in this very moment, and so as she placed her book down and started shaking her head. "Why am I already regretting it?" 

"Oh you will, once I tell everyone there how brilliant you are in potions...Surprised this is the first one you've asked me to Rory, quite offended if—" She playfully rolled her eyes and tapped his nose to interrupt him.

"I never saw the point in going, but ever since McGonagall found out I wanted to be a potions mistress she's been pushing me to talk with—" 

"You want to be a potion mistress?" He questioned, course he too had the career talk with his head of house, but shouldn't Professor Flitwick be on that?

"Y-yeah I guess, I-I wanted to go into the medical side of it. Mother called it rubbish but father seemed at least a little supportive about it." She admitted, looking lost once again. The judgment from another pureblood wasn't exactly what she wanted, and so she never really told anyone other than her own family...

"That's not rubbish, your mother doesn't know what she's going on about Rory...Why didn't you ever tell me?" He sounded upset, not that he was the last one to find out. Lily assumed this was the path she wanted to take, same with Remus.

"Well I didn't really tell anyone until McGonagall found out that I refused to go to my career meeting. So she—" 

"You didn't go to your meeting?" He frowned, almost looking angry. And before she could even ignore him and go to her book and hide away, he took into his hands and withheld her from it.

"Rory what possessed you to do that?" 

"Mother said it was rubbish, besides I d-doubt my—N-nevermind." She shyed away at the mention of a husband to him. Nor did he get the hint of it. 

"Whatever your mother says is rubbish darling, you've been advanced the moment you stepped foot into Salem." He tried to hype it up, but in reality it just made her even sadder.

"What did your father say then?" 

"That I should keep studying, it wasn't that much a blessing Rabastan, besides you think I have any choice when I graduate?" The question blew him out of the park as his first instinct was 'of course' but then he thought, he truly thought for a moment.

Aurora Black had no choice what so ever, women with her blood are tied to their families until they are eighteen, instead of seventeen like the males in the family. And by then, after graduation will she be basically pushed down the aisle.

Then goodbye to Raba.

The use of his full name wasn't an insult, it just meant she was being serious at this given time and he desperately needed to be mindful of that.

"I...I mean...Are you just going to sit back?" 

"And would you let your wife work Rabastan?" She eyed, straight-faced and massively paler than normal.

But like anyone could've predicted a mention of a husband or a wife to one another, these weren't problems any fifth year should be focused on but here they were. Looking at one another with so much love and intent, but neither knew that their marriage contract has been signed and living in either father's desk for the past decade and a bit.

"O-of c-course I-...I would...If that's what she wanted." She licked her lips and shook her head. 

"Then why couldn't you say that without any hesitation, why did it take time to think Raba?" He didn't like where this was going, not one single bit and so he sighed.

"I don't like thinking about marriage Rory, it's cold and downright depressing if you want to know the truth. I don't like thinking about it for you, for myself, even for your brothers if I'm honest." That took her off guard and she nodded, but her pained expression never ceased and that made him sigh once again.

"We still have a few years Rory, we can enjoy it while we're forced to break up." She nodded, using all her power not to cry. 

"We'll be friends at least...Right?" She attempted, but there would be no way he could ever look at her with another man, but to see her so afraid of losing him he nodded.

He didn't want to nod.

But the break of a smile in this difficult conversation had softened the mood as she nodded and cried. Grabbing her book back to rectify the situation and tried to return back to the charms homework...But it was still odd entirely.


	41. ✧THE FREAK AND THE MUDBLOOD✧

***

Rabastan was pacing just outside the Ravenclaw common room, oh he was a bloody dumbarse. A very dumbass, he had owled his mother, drunk perhaps. But never the less asked to marry Aurora in hopes of saving her from an unwanted marriage.

He promised himself that he let her soar like the Ravenclaw she is and never hold her back. He wanted a wife to be proud of and so he had written his mother and sent it without a sober thought in sight.

Course it was the response of 'we'll figure it out this summer darling, focus on classes and your OWLs.' And it was his roommates that finally told him what had happened, that he drank and there was no stopping him writing what he needed.

He swore them out anyhow and they were left with sore marks from hexes and curses that he managed to hit properly. So he was in some of his dress robes awaiting for his date to emerge from her room. The Raven was eyeing him rather confused as he never asked for the password. And he continued to just pace and groan at his dumbarse. He'd apologise to his mother for it and confess that he was drunk, hopefully there wouldn't be too much pity on his account. But in reality, Clarissa had instantly gone to Walburga and Orion to tell them all about the letter, she had been giggling mess with Mrs.Black as they had their own celebration.

With Rabastan in his little pace and trapped in his thoughts Aurora had emerged to see him, there was a part of her that was struggling to see him like that and so she reached out for his hand to interlock it with hers. 

"Hey there handsome." She greeted, and his breathless smile came about as she was always a calming venture for him.

She's never seen him angry, pissed yeah, but never angry. His mates already knew that she was his weakness, and the letter home proved it instantly.

"Well don't you look lovely, ready to prove yourself to everyone downstairs?" She hummed, but laughter erupted her serious expression as he spun her around, seeing her dress swing around her body as it wasn't a tight dress. Only going down just below her knee and it brightened her attitude within seconds as well as his own...

That night either of them forgot about the marriage conversation as Aurora impressed more than enough as they instantly wrote her name down for participating internships as well as anything in the field. Course Slughorn was mindless of it and it was up to McGonagall to restore hope in Aurora to go further.

Personally, the women hoped she'd replaced the fossil of an old man to teach the rest of the school potions properly. But that would be thinking too lowly.

The given dozen of companies and schoolings that demanded Aurora was almost stressful for even McGonagall to go through, so it was Dumbledore and Alastor to back search each of them to find the perfect one not funded by Death Eaters or those alike.

That is what the girl needed, besides...There was a special question going to be asked at the end of her last year.

*

It was going to be the first day of testing tomorrow and so she was going to wish the boys luck, however upon walking into the boys room she was greeted with: "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHOCOLATE?!" And she flinched at hearing the calm and little pup of a boy Remus shout that loudly before, or swear.

"Merlin Circi Diana and the whole lot of them, Remus..." She breathed, shaking her head but laughing all the same. But he looked bloodthirsty to the rest of the boys. "Who took it?" So with two offered hands out did she tell him to take a breath.

"Remmy let's keep a leveled head and ask two questions: Where was the last place you put it?" He motioned to inside his trunk and she nodded, and so she walked over towards Sirius and dragged his ear down.

"Oi! I haven't touched chocolate since I ate some when I was a mutt!" He cheered, and so she turned to James. "Prongs what was the last thing you ate?" He had been quiet clueless as he simply said: "Chocolate." Thus allowed Aurora to wave her hand and tisk just a bit.

"Godric are you dumb, come on Rem I have some extra if you're out." The werewolf was struggling because that was more or less his coping method and so he nodded rather swiftly.

"Rory you said you were out of candy!" Sirius groaned and she smirked. 

"I'll send Remmy with some back, it's up to him if he wants to share." She giggled, giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek for a bit of good luck for tomorrow.

Remus was in an upbeat mood and so while she was about to go inside she asked if he wanted to come in and take a look. 

"Oh come on, I'm always in the Gryffindor common room, don't you want a peek?" So perhaps it was hormones, but he had taken that an entirely different way than what Aurora's innocent mind could've predicted. So off he went inside, his eyes in complete wonder at how anyone ever got any work done, but it seemingly was like another library in here.

"Whoa...This is—" 

"I'll be right back!" She cheered, which allowed him to search through the given shelves, but it was Wesly who leaned against the bookcase with his arms over one another. "So...How'd you manage to get in Remmy?" He teased, and he groaned up into the air.

"Rory promised me some chocolate after James ate mine. N-nothing to worry about herself over." He stuttered, but the boy sighed and eyed him in defeat. Wes didn't have to say anything more than his smirk up to the tall Gryffindor Prefect.

So he shrugged and shook his head. "Course, not a thing to worry about here...But Lestrange's never managed to get in before." He winked and with Rory coming back around it singled off the bustling for a few Ravenclaws to ask her to join their study group.

Probably a given around here truth be told.

"It's alright Rory, stay here...You'll regret that last minute brush up." He spoke, kissing her cheek without daring to look back at Wes.

Course the fellow had jumped in joy at the sight and it had a few questions the given surrounding flock. But among them Aurora was the most known, considering her favoritism, her prefect status and because of who her family is.

Her brother more so than her parents.

Sirius was already popular, but same with Aurora while Regulus was living up to the status of the youngest of the trio...

*

Aurora was mentally exhausted and potentially angry, at how easy these exams were. So she was laying with Lily waiting for Severus as the potion exam was tomorrow, although Evans was pushing her to study more and more. It was her own nerves that needed to be brushed further than further to be content with tomorrow. There had been too many moments throughout the previous ones where she told herself off for not reading more on a single topic.

Aurora was more of an agent of comfort, and it was sort of an even bigger anxiety attack to see Rory not even care anymore. Had she had her breaking point?!

"Black...Care to join us peasants?" Lily had swatted to Severus but Aurora simply chuckled at the greeting. 

"Nice to see you too Snape, you ready to wow the members of Saint Mungos?" She cooed, the feud was only between Severus as well as the rest of the marauders. Truthfully it was just James and Sirius.

So it was odd for either Snape and Evans to see Aurora here right now, but the girl was a people person. Not really in matter that she was conversing with a mudblood or halfie.

With that being said the girl asked questions and answer, waving her wand up in the air to manipulate the swish of a leaf back and forth that it swirled around and around.

That was the biggest entertainment as the poor girl was gaining a migraine. Huffing in damnation did she lean up, after that with her present known her flock had called her over for a moment.

She left her satchel back with the two as she was answering the given questions that her friends had needed to be explained.

After all this she felt herself not needing to get creative and think of anything, but truthfully she could this in her sleep if she wanted to.

However it had been a rather distinct voice that brought her out of an explanation. "Who wants to see me take of Snivellus' pants?" James roared. There were cheers and woops from the many people who were watching.

Aurora saw James raise his wand and she responded in a flash. Rushing over on quick legs as she looked in awe at the scene before her. Lily had gone to check if Snape was alright while shouting "I rather pick the giant squid over you, you arrogant toerag!"

Rory felt sick to her stomach as she saw the worst possibly reaction to come from the Slytherin as he simply shouted his own form of anger: "Get off me! I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like you!"

It was as if time had evidently stopped, the reason Aurora intervened was due to their animagius status and if Snape ratted them out they would be fucking screamed.

Lily had backed away and almost fell had it not been for Aurora's firm grip to pull her away. "How dare you! She was trying to help you ungrateful git!" She roared, and truth be told it felt immensely better to have Aurora by her side and fighting against the lot of boys and their feud.

But Severus was on a warpath as he sneered to look at Aurora with just as much distaste as the rest. "A freak and a mudblood...Is that why Raba doesn't want to marry you?" Severus growled, the ending taunt had been low enough for the two girls to hear, but the repeat of the 'm' word and 'freak' was loud enough for most of the crowded audience to hear.

 

Ms.Black suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, she...She wasn't a freak? Was she? She tried to stay strong but she flinched in rememberence, so she summoned her satchel with her wand sticking far out as an extensionon.

Walking straight up to the halfblooded wizard, did she grip his collar to pull him up. "Let's get one thing straight halfie, at least I don't have to try to get accepted." She renstated, and it was horribly true to Mr.Snape. But to end it all did Aurora lean back and punch the git straight cracked in the nose.

Course after that nobody could've managed to talk to her, even Lily who had felt the weight of Severus' words as well. But the entire situation was fresh and demanding to be gossiped throughout the school.

Aurora Black had defended a Mudblood. 

Severus Snape had called out a Mudblood.

Yet as Rory lost the crowd, she let all her tears come straight out for the paintings to hear. They knew her as this happy-go-lucky Ravenclaw who could make a conversation with anyone and now she was looking entirely pained by one word.

It had been just that single bloody word. Freak.

There was nothing else to it, deep down she was worried on how different she was to here family and now...To hear a peer and classmate say something to that degree? It hurt. 

It hurt more than anything else.

The comments mother makes was one thing, or the fights at home...But here? Hogwarts was meant to be peaceful from all that bloody torture. But here she was, looking at a painting of a kind looking women who looked worried more than happy as the background and colors would've provided.

"Mein Kind, was ist los?" [My child, what is wrong?]

Aurora pushed herself up, shaking her head at the idea of a soothing German actually being a helping hand in this ordeal and so she moved on forward. Attempting to go to the path towards the common room, however, luck was not on her side as Rabastan and his mates, as well as Nott and Syenclair were all in one group.

"Rory!" He shouted, pleased on how the progress of their relationship had turned. But as soon as he saw her, stopped in the middle of the hallway with tears prominently on her face did he hand off his bag to Avery before rushing over towards her.

"Hey...Heyheyhey, darling what's wrong?" He cooed, in such a whisper that nobody in the world would hear other than her. But she wiggled out of his hold, not wanting to talk at all had she seen turned around to see the dumbest group in existence.

They were torturing Snape just because, James asked Lily out thinking it'd finally work. And when Aurora came into the picture to counter the hex, Severus had turned out to be an arse.

The entire situation flashed back into her mind as she simply stepped aside from him while she attempt to get through the sea of Slytherin.

Course they would listen to Lestrange on whether to let her by or not. But the way Aurora Black rose her head and aimed it straight to the first Slytherin in her way showed the side of Bellatrix that nobody ever knew exsistened.

"Move." She ordered, but there was a line of loyalty to Snakes among them. Yet the fear McNair displayed was too easily to match, so when her eyes gestured to the rest they instantly moved away and allowed her to pass.

"Aurora!" Rabastan shouted after her but there was no fucking use as Sirius attempted to a different way. But Aurora knew more than a few hiding places...Yet it ended up with her going to the willow, staying there passed dinner as well. And without the full moon there was really no purpose of the building at all.

Yet here she was, sitting in the corner crying her heart out as she tried to place the notion of being scared of the labeling.

Freak.

What did it even mean?

Course she took herself off the map and gave the Mauarders a run for their money, but it was also the Slytherins that were looking for her as well. With everyone patrolling the castle it was the last place anyone would ever think to check, or in the Snakes instance...Not even an option.

It was cold and all the warming charms in the world wouldn't help her. Instead she sat down against the wall and hid herself into her risen knees and hooked arms to keep them in place.

They'd find her eventually, she knew it all too well.

She didn't want to feel weak, but in reality what was the point? She said something vial back and ultimentaly if she wanted to she could besmirch the name of Snape for all eternity, but that's low even for her standards.

Running away from Rabastan was one instance, but was it true? Did he even want to marry her? He didn't want to discuss it was her nor think about it for him and his own mates or her brothers, so perhaps he just hates the idea in general.

It made Aurora pity his wife, and it already shared a distaste for her own future spouse. He's expect the same from her than what their father does to their mother, all these thoughts and looming dreads had Ms.Black just sob louder.

With her distracted, it was all too easy to engulf her into a massive bear hug and sooth her weak posture. She's been missing for hours and only one thought of where she could be, and he smelled like chocolate and was oh so warm.

She clung to him as the evening tempterature was still not very summerlike, and she comformed into his hold as he squeezed her, knowing how she was feeling, knowing what Snape had said.

But he sat in silence and rendered himself thankful to have found her, although every part of him wanted to leave the shreaking shack, he didn't want to disturb her at all. She was starting to calm down, but it was the looming idea of everything revolving growing up that made her want to stay planted...Right here.

As Remus' biggest task at the current moment was warming her up and just getting her to calm down, it was when she finally looked up and into his eyes that it was the knowing silence that he had heard Snape's taunt.

"I...He—" 

"We heard Rory, we heard...Your brother is this close in tearing down the Slytherin door." That sounded like him entirely, but she sighed even further. She shouldn't have gotten invovled, but in Remus' eyes she was simply defending Lily's honor and was that wrong?

"L-lils? Where is—" 

"She's locked herself in her dorm room, not that she would really like us going to see her. But maybe that'd help?" He offered, but her eyes soon darted around as she felt immensely guilty for hiding here.

"Rem you shouldn't be here." Confusion now washing over him did he simply follow her train of thought which caused him to chuckle. 

"You're telling me? Rory you're freezing...We need to get you warm." He let go of her for just a second to remove his cloak and wrap it up and over hers, she desperately needed to get warm and so he aided her to unsteady feet and went straight towards the building. The odd stares were one thing, but Rory knew that the backlash of what defending Lily would be.

She just hoped deep down she would drag Snape and the rest of them with her.

She hated the m word with ever fiber of her being, it even made her cringe more times than not hearing it come from her own lips that faithful return back home for Easter break.

But it was mores the shame in hearing two weaknesses, was it because of her refusing him that night in the clocktower? It would've ruined her otherwise, virtue was a very important thing to a women, it meant that they weren't deflowered...

Rabastan always claimed that her personality is what he adored, but was it blood? Was that what he truly found captivating? Course she adored him of all the other reasons, because he listened. He didn't judge, but even then she never expressed her interest in being a potions mistress to him because she assumed it'd lead to the same scrutiny as her mother.

And she was proved wrong in under a second, but that doesn't mean anything. Rabastan actually loved her, any other husband would just think it's faulty to allow her to work.

She'd be damned to be like her mother.

The idea of running away, moving to America...All of it manifested into her mind that she didn't even notice that she was being led to the Gryffindor common room. "No..." She cried, gripping onto Remus' shoulder.

"Rory, come on please...Sirius is—" 

"What they did was wrong!" She rallied, and he sighed. Already going for his famous itching of the back of his neck. "Then why don't you see Lils? I'm sure she'll love to hear from you." As much as it pained her, Aurora knew it was the right thing to do.

And so she nodded as he spoke the word 'Chivalry' before pulling her in, gently of course considering there was never a harsh bone in Remus' body.

The girl didn't take any stares her way as she rushed up the steps to the girl's dormitory, Remus didn't need to give her anymore coaxing than that. However when he did return to their shared dorm room Sirius was there...In tears.

"Tell me you found her Moony, please-" The boy nodded in the instant and it spark a bit of returning color to the mutt as he pushed the tears away.

"I'm gonna kill 'im!" He growls, his temptation getting the better of him that forced Remus to hold him by either side, and Merlin was it not an even match.

Sirius, with the chaser strength that he's gained compared to Moony? No. Perhaps closer to the full moon but not in this instance.

"She's with Lily! Breathe Pads! Just breathe..." Sirius never cried, the only time he believed he's witnessed was sometime durning first year due to the sorting fiasco as well as when he thought for sure his sister had gotten bit.

 

Sirius had fell onto his arse, almost in the same predicament as Remus had found Aurora in the Shreaking shack. The werewolf calmly restated everything that transpired, he was the firm arm on the shoulder that a father should take to their son every now and again but unfortunately it never truly happened.

Yet here he is, craving that touch, wanting his sister...To protect her from every feeling that low. "You know our mother's like that too...Always saying the most godawful shit about her, saying she's always in the air, floating around, not with us...." He strained his neck in repeating these words.

"A Freak...She's not a freak Moony, goddamnit." He croaks, a deep growl admitting straight from his throat as there was no other response.

However, the knock at the door was ultimently what made Remus jump to his feet. He assumed it'd be Prongs returning back, they had to send Sirius back to the room as it wasn't safe otherwise for him to scower the castle looking for her.

But instead, it was Aurora, her entire face rocking a pink tint as she tried to smile up at Remus who kindly excused himself in search of the other two marauders, his work here done.

As Sirius attempted to get to his own feet, Aurora fell down into his hold almost instantly, just how she sat in Remus' lap she felt even more at ease being in her brother's hold. However unlike the werewolf, Sirius was whispering bits of pleasant memories, but for Aurora some held aggravated plays.

"You're not a freak...You aren't Rory, you're my bright little bird. Snape just wishes he was as smart." Their foreheads touched, their appearance almost like a mirror and yet it seemed intimate to anyone who didn't know who they were to each other.

To Sirius she was his everything, the only gal he'll ever truly love. To Aurora that was his big brother, he has been there her entire life and it was his helping hand that aided her in taking her first steps. She remembered that so kindly in that very moment as she attempted to agree with his words and yet failed to stop the tears from flowing.

But in that very moment, both Aurora and Sirius had started to say "So within?" But the smile erupted on either side as they nodded to one another and simultaneously responded with the next line.

Aurora was still cold in comparison to everything, even wearing Remus' robe. "Lily didn't want to talk to me." She started up the conversation, it had been a few moments as Sirius started up the rooms furnace. Even if it was fairly warm in here already, he just wanted his sister to be somewhat comfortable.

Yet she still shivered, probably on how stress-ridden her body is. The potion practical is tomorrow and he knows how damned important it is that she proves herself to her parents.

"Why not? She think it's your fault that Snivilius said—" 

"Snape could've outted me, outted Remus...I had it under control but you—You lot had to risk it, didn't you." His eyes widened, sweet Merlin he hadn't thought of any of that!

"Rory I...I never even—" 

"Course not, I'm always eight steps ahead remember. That's my job." At first she disregarded his touch, but sank in all the more as he snuck his way up and around. "And what's my job?" 

"Big brother Siri, to be the eldest and carry on the Black legacy...Also I called Snape a Halfie after...After what he said." He chuckled, still seeing her refuse to interject the blood rasism.

Granted Snape started it and he's the one with a Muggle father so there is a bit of a nameless back and forth there.

"How's your hand?" He offered, Aurora was never one to get that physical but he was proud that she threw a punch. That it was person to person contact, that she didn't need a wand to handle a situation.

"It's fine, better than his nose." She cocked a smile as she rubbed the soreness out of her bruising hand. 

"Sure Moony has something to heal it up...Can't have anything in your way tomorrow." He tried to lighten the situation, he truly did. But the fear of rejection still plagued her mind.

Had he told Snape the truth? Was that what this is?

"Someone really smart told me that talking is better than letting the mind wander." He spoke, digging through the medical bag that was under Moony's bed. But it was enough to get her attention away from the fire for a second or two. "And who said that?" 

"Probably you or Remus, what else did Snivilius say?" She knew it was coming, even if the rest of the audience couldn't have possibly heard it, so she huffed as he started to put the sap onto her offered hand. His firms on massaging it in, he didn't have to take that extra step but he knew she needed help in talking about it.

"That Raba doesn't want to marry me..." She croaks out, and he stopped any and all contact with her just in the moment. "You—You want to marry the bastard?!"

Was it that big of an offense to think that far ahead? Two years, that's all they had left of school and then what?

"Is that so wrong?... At least I know him rather some older bloke or—" Sirius was at a loss, he'd been so caught up in his mates and other shit that he had completely forgotten about that arrangement, not that he knew who he was going to marry or when. None of the children of this generation knew, but his parents did indeed have someone for their eldest...And it was a sore spot in managing to get through to them in barigen.

"Snivlius said this or Lestrange?" 

"Snape." She offered, hiding herself further into her shell as he was mistakenly blown out of his mind.

Marriage...Marriage?

Then there would be no way to help her, she would be tied down even further in this lifestyle and then what? Children?

He swallowed a growl from Padfoot's distaste as he didn't want anyone near her like that. Especially that way. It made the bial rise up further and further as he forced himself to look away.

"I've accepted—" 

"Bullshit. Rory that's bullshit and you know it." She closed her eyes and nodded again, her brother despised the family and deep down she knew he was holding out for her and Reg. So what was going to be in his way after this, when he knows she agrees with it.

"You think mother and father had a choice? Me? You? Reg? We don't Siri, and weren't born in the Potter's or Lupins. And I won't always be a Black. I just can't figure out if Rabastan fancies me for me. And not what his parents are offering him in praise or—or that my blood is attraictive...It's sick, and I just watched Lily get tormented by her best friend since before Hogwarts all because he wants in what we want out of!" Her rant opened his eyes, they burned a bit with the fill up of tears. But there was no chance in Circi's name that he would look away from her again.

"It's sick the way he looks at you, however it is...But it's more than just the blood Rory. Maybe part of it sure, but even as children he'd watch you..." 

"So? I was the first girl that wasn't related to him, but I guess all things considering that wouldn't stop it either." The knowing look the two siblings gave to one another as being the product of inbred made Sirius shiver and Aurora sick to her stomach.

"That doesn't make you a freak you know...Snvilius he's, he's into the dark arts to fit in with his snake friends but they don't even want him." 

"Sure they want him now, after disclaiming Lily as a friend...And I vocally stood up for her and against him, merlin I'm screwed when we get home!" She cried, course it was then that there was a small knock on the door.

She shrugged at it as Sirius told them it was alright to come in. Remus was the first, smiling ever so widely to see her at least looking better and warmer.

But partenly because she was still wearing his robe.

"Turned Gryffindor have you?" He cooed, taking a seat beside her. The smile was contagious as she shrugged. "For the moment...Lily didn't want to talk." Lupin frowned at that insight and Sirius rolled his eyes.

Evan's would always call his mate an arrogant toe rag but god forbid that the girl who stood up for her wouldn't get the time a day to see if everything's alright.

"What...What do you mean?" 

"She asked if I was going to call her a 'm' word too, but that's probably because I called Snape a halfie." Remus flinched at how normally she spoke it, and she looked to her werewolf friend in great distatain as it hurt her for repeating it.

Everything was caught in the moment due to James' sadistic vibe of the hour and for what? Aurora didn't blame Prongs at all, he didn't force Snape to say the 'm' word or to attack herself mentally.

"What did Lestrange say to you?" She simply eyed Remus and shook her head, her boyfriend didn't do rightly anything wrong in that moment he just wanted to know what was wrong.

And here she was, in the mist of being who she is or who her parents want her to be. Sirius was overall silent beside his sister as there wasn't much else the two needed to discuss.

Aurora was just submitting to the life, but he wouldn't bow down. Not at all, and it hurt him to the ends of the earth that one day he would leave...Just didn't know when.

*

It came time for the five of them to get some sleep, and when Sirius offered Aurora denied the first few times. It was only until she realized that she'd need to walk to her dorm room and she pouted back to her brother to ask to stay.

Course he was all too ready to hand over some pajamas, the boys accommodated her perfectly. Shifting the bed a bit bigger so the two could be comfortable, and although Remus was feeling awfully nervous about the OWLs exam that next morning, it was a sort of good luck charm now that Aurora wore his robe as well as being the given few feet away.

The two siblings didn't go to bed straight away though, Sirius shifted into Padfoot and she smiled. Petting the mutt as none of the others could hear them with the charm on.

"Hey Snuffles, at least you're never a git." The whine slowly turned into a pitiful growl but she bopped his nose in clarification. "Oi you in there can be a git sometimes, but not now...I love you Siri." She whispered, finding her comfort in his actual human hold as he switched back so soon after.

"Love you too lil sis." He kisses her one last time, and unfortunately for Remus who was listening in as he sighed into the pillow. That his best mate was allowed to hold Aurora in such an intimate way that he only wished that the pillow he was clutching was indeed her...

Had he heard the conversation prior to their arrival, perhaps his dream would've been completely different.


	42. ✧IS THAT A HICKEY?✧

***

Remus luckily was the one who managed to remember an alarm clock, and it was perfect because Aurora wanted to review the last given minutes as she waited for the boys to get ready.

James tried talking to her but there was really nothing anyone can say and so they hurried off towards the grand hall where Sirius let her take his textbook as she didn't have anything with her.

Her little flocks made sure that she was prepared, but as soon as the clock struck 8 the room was cleared of all the other grades as one wave of Dumbledore's wand and they took the same seats as they all had yesterday.

Luckily Sirius was right beside his sister as he didn't want to be anywhere else at the moment. At first he thought it would be grand to just take a peek, but she was on autopilot, he could recognize it in an instant. The hint of a smile flashed on her face a few times as he noted but otherwise she was doing eight things at once.

"Why did you cut it like that?" The proctor asked, and Aurora turned her head up for a moment and nodded. Explaining to the man that the thinner the slice would allow it to soak at a quicker time.

However the second she had met McGonagal's stare the blush and smile had rallied on them. Sirius had caught this, as did Rabastan.

A proud breath rallied in his chest as the proctor took rather a big interest in her. Even the young Mr.Lestrange stuck around a given moment to see the test giver wanting a name.

He rushed outside to see if Aurora was still there, but she wasn't. He hasn't seen her since yesterday and frankly it kept him up at night. That and as he was searching with the rest of his mates, it suddenly became a conspiracy...That those that he's called friends could possibly get his Aurora.

He'd kill them. 

Honest on his soul, to see her in McNair's arms, or Avery's opportunity to be intimate with her? Merlin it had built him up to an accounted nightmare as he attempted to close his eyes after the potion's practical.

 

However it was indeed the gang up of Avery and McNair who came to the rescue at that moment for Rabastan as they had found Aurora simply in the library and coaxed her to go and talk to him.

Course coax was worried shifts and scared expressions, not that they could even begin to share the worries that the two 'henchmen' had felt when hearing him bark out his pureblood orders.

So she followed close behind and closed her ears as she walked through the Slytherin portrait, honestly the picture was more or less surprised she wasn't there more often. She was the perfect subject to be a Slytherin that it shocked the inanimate drawing for her not to be green.

"It'll make his year if you went and saw him." She pouted but never the less followed them up the steps and to the front door as they smiled in encouragement but left as soon as she knocked.

"Bugger off!" The voice shouted quiet muffled as it had been through the door, he was simply reading a book on his bed but he can easily see that the shadow had not yet left.

Tossing the book unmarked onto the bed did he storm to the door. "I thought I fucking said bugger—" Aurora had stood wide-eyed to her Raba as she was taken back at how dark and vial he looked.

But in the mere instant he recognized that it was Rory he softened his gaze and looked embarrassed at throwing a swear in her direction. "Um I...I can leave if—" 

"Nonono...I...I thought it was Avery." She nodded and pointed off behind her as she silently gestured that they brought her here.

"D-do you want to come in—" 

"I don't think that's appropriate Raba I'm—" It'll help calm her, and so he simply gripped her arm and pulled her in. Not roughly, but there was little to no room.

"I saw that the proctor was impressed, proud of you love." And for a moment there she beamed up towards him and she flashed him a grin. "Y-yeah...McGonagall said she wanted to speak with me tonight." He hummed, his hand motioning down to calm her frizz but in truth she wanted a distraction.

She kissed his chin as it was as high as she could reach without getting on her tippy toes. "Is that your way of distracting me from asking about yesterday?" She perked her lips to withhold a smirk, if that was the way then surely it was again if she simply kissed in the same spot. But the way his body was responding was what fueled her curiosity.

As one kisses lead further down the center of his neck he groaned, his eyes failing him as they rolled back. His hands firmly gripped at her, wondering if this was as far as they would go with one another.

"Merlin Rory that's...Fuck." She had found his spot yet again, and the addition of her tongue was had him lose his balance and fall back on Avery's bed.

"This yours?" 

"Nah, one over...But he's not going to care. N-not that we—" She smirked rather proudly down towards her learning little Raba.

"Unfortunately no...But I can have them think we're up to something." She teased, leaning back further as her skirt was riding up on her waist. Had someone come in they would've gotten clear view on what panties Ms.Black wore on any given occasion.

And Rabastan had gotten the hint as he went to touch the end bits of her skirt, only to end up touching her bare arse. Retaliation at it's finest as she was making sure a hickie blessed his skin for a few days.

He just simply allowed her to overpower him, not knowing what to do in response to it. So when she did sit up entirely sort of proud of her work, she kissed his lips. 

"How did you do on the exam then?" She whispered, shortly out of breath but he managed to give a hearty laugh anyhow. 

"Only you could manage to do that and ask an academic question love, but yes I think I did alright...Not as good as my little potions mistress..." He began to tickle her, desperate to hear her shrieking voice and so it came.

"Raba stop! Stop!" McNair had come to check the two and he simply smirked at that. Going straight to knocking on the door which electively caused Aurora to grip onto his wrists and look dead set to the door. But before he could even say anything the bright smile flared on her face as she yelled through their side: "Bugger off!"

And the boy had cleanly got the message.

*

With OWLs all done and set, most of the students had thrown in their caps to enjoy that last two days while the seventh years were finishing up their own. However it was Aurora who found herself struggling with the idea.

"I swear to all things bloody holy and that includes Diana and your favorite lot of them. If you say you're studying for your NEWTs this summer I am going to lose it Cassiopeia Aurora Black." She looked up to see Sirius, but an added bonus was to see Rabastan laughing off behind him.

"Nah, she thinks she messed up on her Trolls section of the exam. Merlin Rory you can tell the story front to back. Give it a rest." For once the two were siding with one another and she pouted, closing her to close it and rub her temples.

"Well, hell must've frozen over if you two are ganging up on me." She pouted, but the grins on either of their faces proved the worth.

"Not ganging up at all, we think it's ludicrous that you're studying after the exams!" 

"I just wanted to check if—" Their eyes dulled and she pouted again, crossing her arms over one another. 

"Fine, I'll go pack. Lousy bastards." Sirius was shaking his head rather proud of himself for getting he move her step, but Rabastan saw this as more of an olive branch moment. 

"You believe she's studying for NEWTs?" He questioned, but one look at the snake and Sirius winced.

"Nice mark Lestrange, I don't know if it's better to hear my sister gave you that or some—" 

"I have no intention of hurting her like that." That caused Sirius to huff, sizing the younger boy into his place.

The grace and prosperity that came with being the eldest always taunted their direction. "So why did she come crying to me after what Snape said?" He questioned, fire roaring in his eyes as Rabastan stood clueless.

"Not only has he called her a freak in front of her friend that she was attempting to protect...But he deemed it a perfect time to address the fact that that is why you don't wish to marry—" 

"That is two separate reasons, we have different contracts." He growled, standing up for what he wanted to what he prefered.

"Yet somehow she always ends up back with you? Could be worse I suppose." 

"That a blessing?" That had had the mutt huff as he walked off in the same direction as his sister, but looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"Wasn't a curse." He admitted, and in the pit of snakes at least Rabastan he could handle. The rest had no devotion to his sister at any given moment, and Rory was right...She would be marrying them whether she liked it or not as they have claim over her.

He had that in his mind the entire time he was packing, lugging it down the steps and off towards the train. He was rather excited to get the chance to be with Aurora, just by the tree at his home. At dinner, perhaps by themselves?

That and he was indeed excited to get talking with his mum about who he was going to marry. Going into sixth year with barely two years left on the clock, he has the right to know.

To enjoy it while it lasts and make claims where he could, because he'd be damned to let anyone hurt her. The same could be done by her brothers. If he had to be a brother instead then so be it.

He got off the train to have his mother dotting on him, smiling up a storm and that him mighty hopeful for a split second. "Your brother and Bella are coming for dinner, come...You can relax until then." He desperately needed it, at least at home he didn't have to keep up the image of a Lestrange son.

Here he was just the youngest, and when he came home to greet his father just in the front living room. It had been a double take...So perhaps his mother had seen it too but she did the best to ignore it.

Yet the proud smirk on his father's face ultimentally rendered the night fairly entertaining as Rodolphus shined a new light on his little brother for getting Aurora's attention. Course he had to strictly use her proper name in this contents as Cassiopeia and it hit him as confusing when Bella or anyone had said Cassi instead of Rory.

But Bella was going to send her cousin a good luck gift in terms of getting that far. While his brother took him aside soon after to ask in properly brotherly concern what happened.

"Not...Nothing in that sort..." 

"But she wants to?" The younger brother frowned to his eldest and that made him smirk.

"Ah yes...I remember when Bella was holding out. Here's the trick Bastan, you make each touch linger. You follow? She'll be craving whatever you give her...And she must've been thinking about it for her to do that." Rabastan brought his fingers to graze his reddened skin, he was wearing it with pride for the last few days and it meant the world to him.

He just wanted to return the favor, but that little blotch would be frowned upon. Even so he wanted to be the only one to know where it'd be.

"She could be clueless you know." He offered, looking around the given few posters. Even a picture of the two in their quidditch uniforms. 

"She's a Ravenclaw." That had Rodolphous nod a bit but with a finger in the air. 

"But...She's a gal. And gals don't know a single ounce, they know that it's meant for marriage and that it's a win-win. Course you two could experiment and just force the marriage..." Rabastan stood still in place, not wanting to jeopardize the relationship between the Blacks to his own family for forcing their hand. But with his brother leaning in, with the biggest shit eating grin on the planet he finished the conversation by instating a single sentence but in the form of a question.

"...Good thing you're marrying her then huh?" That had Rabastan choke on his nightcap.

"W-what?" He choked, going pale in the face but managing to share his brother's mirroring smirk. "R-really?" 

"Mum and Walburga are close, or were in school something in that sense...But you best keep this to yourself. Not a word to anyone. Not your mates, not mother or father. And especially not to your lil—" 

"Since when?!" He demanded, looking like a played little boy just begging for a Christmas gift but it's already wrapped up under the tree.

"Er I was just gettin' engaged to my dear sweet Bella so about—Two. Yeah, you must've been two." That made him motion back to his chair as he fell right on down.

"I—I'm mar-marrying—" 

"Yup, little Cassiopeia Aurora Black is going turn into Cassiopeia Aurora Lestrange nee Black. Congratulations mate, you ever need a lil advice you send an owl my way yeah? Father doesn't teach you everything about—" Instantly Rabastan had gripped his brother's collar and begged to know what to do if the time came.

"Easy easy...You know what? I'll take you to the Eve club this coming—" 

"I don't want whores Rolph, I want her...She's the only—I tried with magazines and it didn't—" His brother sipped his whiskey knowingly, perking his lips and sat down on the opposite chair to confine in his brother all the wonderful inklings of what sex will bring him.

And what they could do in the meantime before the wedding.


	43. ✧SHIFT IN LEGACY✧

***

Aurora couldn't get comfortable anywhere in the home, she tried so desperately but everyday was spent in agony as it was just a countdown as to when their family Owl will deliver the test results.

Sirius knew she was worried, actually everyone knew...other than their parents. They just assumed it was hormones or whatever showcased in an almost sixteen-year-old teen, a gal no less. 

That and there had been some improvements of their young daughter's relationship with Rabastan so perhaps she missed him?

Orion had been kindly looking through documents, the arguments only festered worse as Walburga seemed to be having it out for Sirius ever since he had stepped foot in the house. 

No matter his grades, the only thing that did pose of interest was the number of detentions he's had and who he's settled with. 

Halfblooded or mudblood alike.

Course his son fired right on back while little Cassi and Reg would simply duck and cover to the sidelines. 

There were days where no one spoke to one another, and other days where Orion knew that Cassi was healing her brother's cuts and scrapes.

Although it was brutal practice, there needed to be discipline in the Noble House, and this was surely the last resort.

And for Sirius, it was becoming the last straw. He was debating himself through and through, he had his bags all packed just in case he had enough courage to make the sacrifice after all. 

He knew that if he did leave, there would be no going afterward. That he would be disowned like those before him with nowhere else to go but to the Potter's.

However on days where there was nobody but them over, or they found sanctuary with Narcissa or even at the Lestrange manner than it was fine by him. But all days were not like that, and some were painful to even have his sister cryimng beside him as she was worried that it wouldn't heal correctly.

It had been easier to hide on other times, but his parents were making it known now as perhaps a tactic for his younger siblings to fall in line...

And here they all were, their mother off on some mindless errand while Aurora seemed half minded at the game they were playing and just sipped her tea and continued to eat the given 1/3 of the biscuit she picked up ages ago.

The screech of owl had everyone pause in their sudden movement, and in Cassi's case it had seemingly stopped her heart as she saw the envelopes drop right on near the rest of the boys.

"Yours is heavy Rory, that must mean—" She closed her eyes and left the room. Feeling the utter sickness in the pit of her stomach caused her to retreat back to her room and let everything out in the contents of her bathroom.

Sirius huffed, why did she get so bloody nervous about this? She probably got all O's. 

What is the problem now? 

"Rabastan said that one of the Examiners talked to her durning the test?" Sirius hummed, looking at the envelope that still sat with her name on it. But what made it so thick? This wasn't the supplies list nor a prefect introuction so what—

"Ah I did hear an owl, what's the verticted?" He clapped his hands together to see his eldest just drape his arms out onto the extra chair. "Rory bolted upstairs at the sight of it." That confused that master of the house as he summoned the envelope and went on up to her bedroom.

"Wait father!" Regulus called out, but Orion was much too excited to find out what his little light had gotten. Knocking on her door for a moment before coming in did he get the given reaction of what she would say if it was indeed her brother.

"Merlin Sirius just go away! I don't want to look at the bloody scores!" She shouted through the bathroom. 

"Whyever not, it's quiet a large envelope...You alright Cassiopeia?" She creeked her bathroom door opened and shook her head, the father instantly to wipe his thumb to her cheeks as her tears were starting to break out.

"Kreacher...Get Cassiopeia a calming tea." He ordered, barely waiting for the pop of the elf's introduction nor losing eye contact with his little light.

He takes the edge of her bed to sit her down on as he knees before her. "Is it this that's been bothering you Cassi? You know whatever you got is perfect in my mind." It hurt even worse to hear that as it wasn't true at all, then she would look like a dumbwitted Ravenclaw. So she nodded, and with shaking hands did she take the envelope and pop the wax seal off.

Seemed as though there were a few letters packed on as well, and she narrowed her brows together in confusion. Her father was being rather patience with her, but it was all due to his excited to really get down to it.

There was one name she didn't reconize, but the symbol at the top was a dead giveaway. Her eyes sparked as her lip parted, course the tears were easily leaked out as she rushed through reading what a man named Otto Hanson.

It was a chance for an internship just this coming summer for a few weeks out of it. So what she gotten on her exams then?

"And...? I sense that it's alright then." She nodded as she passed on the letter to her father and nicked out the actual results.

It was the last line that truly got her...One. Bloody one? How did she manage to get that far? "Cassi it's alright if you—" She passed the grades towards her father who took it rather eagerly, a smile finally graced her depressed nature. But it was the given rank that really drew her father.

"Sweet Slarzar, first?" Orion's smile hauntedly looked like a but like Regulus' but entirely of Sirius. The girl stayed silent through and through as she read different letters, one from her head of house as he was more than pleased. 

Professor McGonagal who demanded that she take the internship as well as her Herbolody professor who wanted her to take an extra class to experiment on her own.

"Mr.Hanson wants me to take an internship...Mother—" 

"Your mother isn't going to stop you from going, I'll have a word with her...W-...What does the rest say?" He questioned and so she passed them all the pieces of parchment.

"I was at a Slughorn party, suppose my name is circulating...Or that's what Mr.Hanson said at least." She leaned into her father's shoulder as he read through the papers a few times over.

"Will you have time to take this Herbology offer?" 

"Probably not, Madam Pomfry wanted me to take a spot under her this coming year..." She trailed off, managing to close her eyes to take a breath. Only for Kreacher to disrupt the peace with the much needed tea.

She hummed a thank you before bringing it to her lips as it was the perfect temperature. Instantly the effects took over as she closed her eyes once more to let it flood the rest of her body.

Her father and her spent another hour and a half by going over a plan that he was going to present Walburga and hault any and all taunts and disagreements.

When the man left her room she fell back onto the bed and held her hands over her eyes. Only to be launched into the air and fall back onto her fluffy comforter due to her two brother's reactions.

"'What's the verdict?'" Sirius mimicked their father and she merely held up the paper for him to see, and he dropped it for her to take a bit of a gaze. "Well thank bloody fuck that you got O in Transfigurations." 

"FIRST?! YOU'RE FIRST?! MERLIN RORY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WE WERE EVER RANKED!" Orion smiled from his study as he heard their excitement, but then frowned.

Why couldn't his wife get on board with it? It was one thing for her rude comments about how she's dazed half the time. But that wasn't true, she holds a conversation very well, and planned accordingly but the second the conversation took to his sweet little Cassiopeia having children...He drew the line.

Realistically her bitterness had steamed from Sirius and how he wasn't in Slytherin and it steamed over to the Ravenclaw of their family. A mix of colors, but her own brother had been a Ravenclaw so where did she go wrong? All the fault had always gone to her, the mother.

As the father there was nothing he could possibly do, so him dictating their middle child's career was beginning to give a wind load of panic as it'd drive her to be questioned on who really runs the household.

Walburga has always been a Black, the only change at her wedding is that she went from Ms. to Mrs.

So when she returned home to have her husband come into her own little 'study' and warned her in advance to not interfere and so she had her hands were tied right then and there.

Although Aurora was finally starting to relax, it didn't stop the near nightly throw down that rallied worse and worse. There were sides, and half the time Regulus had to hold her back from getting in the middle of it as well.

It had been a promise that Regulus had agreed to, because if any harm came to their sister there is no telling what would happen then.

It was hard for her to enjoy her internship when the whole house had turned hostile from the morning's attitude. And at one point Sirius suggested that they go to the Lestrange manner just to get out. Or even Uncle Alffie's, it was more or less the astmophere of that was dragging down his mood. And with how tired Rory was half the time, Sirius waited in visiting the Potter's like he had planned.

James was worried, on some drunken nights back at Hogwarts did they have the biggest bond there could be between the two as Sirius thought about running away and James said that his home was always open to him and Aurora.

Niether of them dared to state it in the sober air so they left it at that, Sirius was just hoping that it was the truth when James offered up his home. It wouldn't be for long, it'd just be for Holidays and the pitty that they always manage to get wanes on them to help more than necessary.

Especially this one faithful night.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" The piercing scream had all the siblings flinch, but at this point it was useless for Sirius to have a normal day. It was barely July at this point in the holiday, there was no way he could— 

"SIRIUS!" His siblings looked at him, pleading silently for him to go and see what their mother was cursing on about now.

And so he shouted that he was 'coming right along' as he walked up the steps to see her wand up in the air to the pictures he had plastered onto the wall. 

"What...what are you doing in my room?" He questioned innocently, there wasn't really much to hide in here. Everything was already packed in his truck that meant anything to him so what's the point in—

"WHAT IN SLALZAR'S IS THAT?!" She pointed off to the muggle pictures he had gotten from a subscription some time durning the year. Cost him an arm and a leg really but worth every penny.

"Er they're—"

"MUGGLES! WHAT ARE MUGGLES DOING ON MY WALL!" Aurora closed her eyes, some points Sirius was asking for there to be consequences and enough was enough.

But as she was about to get up, Regulus tackled her. "Reg, I swear to—" 

"Cassiopeia you aren't going up there and that's final." She narrowed her eyes, not liking how her own sibling had to pull the stops on her by speaking her Black name.

"Mother's going to—" It was too late, the same bloody senerio once again for what seemed like the epteenth time that week. The youngest of the three were closing their eyes attempting to let Sirius' yells and be drowned out by anything. The grandfather clock's ticking, Kreacher cooking dinner in the next room. Anything that could get rid of the heart wrenching fiasco Siri was enduring.

"I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A MUGGLE LOVER YOUNG MAN, MINGLING WITH THE WRONG KIND AT SCHOOL...FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS YOU RALLIED BEHIND! WHAT HAS THAT SCHOOL DONE TO YOU?!" Aurora sucked in a breath, it truthfully hadn't been the school. For her it started out for her being a female instead of a male and then getting blamed on it when it was clearly nothing she herself could do about it.

"IT'S NOT THE SCHOOL. IT'S WHO I AM MOTHER!" Rory's eyes flared as she knew, deep down she knew what was going to happen. 

"It's not, Sirius..." His mother attempted to act reasonable, and for the first time in years did it sound like mother actually cared about— 

"You are the eldest Black son, you're not to be associating yourself with those...those wretch people! You should be honored to be in such a noble house!" Sirius was damned willed against defending his friends, at school or at home.

 

"Sirius. What are you doing? " Regulus breathed, muttering under his breath as he was holding his sister down. He was thankful considering that due to his position on the team he was fairly stronger than his average fourth year.

"Reg please." She cried out, but he wouldn't budge as it was unless for Rory to get into the middle of it as well. 

"Honored?! Honored for what?! To be part of this sadistic, dark magic worshipping family?! I rather be a bloody Potter!" And that a thin line, but of course...He wouldn't Sirius if he didn't one up his own statement.

"I RATHER BE A MUGGLE!" It had been the end, Orion who had stayed in his study to hear how the given argument would go this time. He knew Sirius was resilient, but he'd come to learn the ways soon enough. It just needed time to sink in and rest into place.

However, as his groans of torture filled the home yet again, it had ended with Walburga slamming the door shut on what could only be a injuries Sirius.

There was a countdown, always an utter countdown when to allow Rory to help him. This was apart of the pact because more than a few times Aurora had been yelled at for aiding and nursing him back when a punishment should be felt through.

Course Sirius was beginning to work through it on his own as he threw the remaining clothes and whatever else he could bloody find as well as throw the leather jacket his sister had gotten him for Christmas as he clicked his trunk shut and walked on down the stairs and to the front steps.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! SIRIUS IS LEAVING! MISTRESS!" The eldest had kicked the elf to mute his alerts, but now it had everyone in the house aware of his motives. Aurora had already been in tears once again, but to see it true she broke even further.

"P...Please..." She ushered, and there wasn't anything more he could do than tackle his sister and steady her shaking just a bit. Inhaling her sent as his k9 needed that dose of courage.

"SIRIUS DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR OR I WILL—" 

"WHAT MOTHER?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?! BURN ME OFF THE TABESTRY, HOPE IT SERVES AS BETTER PRACTICE FOR YOUR AIM!" He spit out, returning to his resting truck and storming out the front door.

Aurora had her arm extended out, and with tears blurring her vision she simply called out his name only to hear the muffled fighting of their mother and father.

It had been Regulus' last attempt as he stopped his sister from following out into the muggle street as there was nothing worse than looking like she was running away as well.

Walburga, true to Sirius' advice had blasted the eldest Black off the family tree with an almost perfect aim. Thus enlarging Aurora's as she turned next in line to receive the fortune however it also rose up Regulus' as he was the last remaining son to the noble house of Black.

And as the sick mother smelled the burning of the tapestry she simply uttered two words to finish the job. 

"𝕴𝖒𝖒𝖊𝖗 𝕽𝖊𝖎𝖓."


	44. ✧WHO'S BROTHER?✧

***

Sirius had hugged the leather jacket tight as he went to the rally spot in which him and his sister would usually wait at in order to call the knight bus. However this time it barely took two seconds...Had he turned into a wizard in need?

Apparently so, but the man recognized him in the instant and nodded without needing a proper address as it was always the same.

But just his luck that it had been raining that July day, and his own safety was onboard the bus. The rest of the way to the Potter estate would be him bearing the elements until he could get to the front door.

He thought of his sister first, how she looked so bloody desperate begging him to stay. And he cursed himself for doing it over and over again, it wasn't that the torture was what caused it. It was insisting that there was something wrong with him for the views he has.

He had no doubt in his mind that if Aurora was vocal about it, she would be sitting with the same expression. But alas she was back at home, crying, heartbroken? He felt like balling even further as he hunched over and tried to hide behind the current of hair he had managed to grow further down to his shoulder.

The conductor knew that they were closing in on the house and readied the boys trunk, whatever happened looked serious and he was without the gal of his...So he left it and went off towards the young man to rest his hand onto his shoulder.

"Almost there son, you gonna be alright?" Sirius nodded, he'd see Rory in school. Explain to her everything, just hoping she'd find the book that he placed under his pillow. The one that he communicates with James with all this time, it was a gift from her and he hated to part with it but if anything were to happen and she needed to leave as well...At least he would know.

Sirius cleared his eyes and readied himself to face the weather, thanking the man for giving him a warming charm after taking a look at the walk he had ahead of him.

It wasn't that bad, his entire body was burning and the cold rain actually felt rather nice against his aching muscles. But that didn't stop the onset of tears rolling down his face, his expression growing further and further down the line as he started to drag his feet...Then he stopped. Looking back at the road behind him as he felt regretful of his decisions.

What is Rory doing right now? Falling apart? Are they celebrating?

No, they were not celebrating.

Sirius picked up his feet again and hurried up to the front door as the rain was starting to pick up even more. He knocked quiet forcefully at the door, hoping...Praying that someone was home, even if it was just Mrs.Potter at least he could explain to someone what had happened with—

"Padfoot? What are you—" James had been the one to answer the door, and when he recognized the random person to be his friend he opened the door further. Only to see him soaked and chilled to the bone, shaking...behind him his Hogwarts trunk and the expression that will more than likely haunt James for the rest of his days.

He didn't stare too long as he pulled his brother in for a hug, both arms around his head as he motioned for him to come inside while James dragged the trunk in further.

The boy had been silent and there wasn't any need for words as James took his coat and told him to wait there just for a moment.

"Mum...Sirius is here." 

"Oh wonderful, Aurora can help me with—" James shook his head, he had warned his parents about the promise he had made and it was now coming into effect.

So James came out with his mother strictly behind him, but that had ended once the elder women had saw how damaging it had turned out to be for him. She wrapped her arms around the young boy almost man and told him that he was always welcomed here, and that they'd set up the room for him.

Sirius attempted to stop his tears but there was nothing he could force out. James knew that he left Aurora, and that must've been the most bitter portion of it all. 

"Come on mate, we'll get you some tea and something warm to wear...It's gonna be alright." And it was, once the calming draught had kicked into Sirius' system he was finally able to tell them what had happened.

Mrs.Potter had flinched more than a few times, and the second Sirius told the bit about Aurora begging him to stay made the two sitting across from the freshly escaped Black frown.

As Sirius found himself in James' room, a place where he had only dreamed of being for the entirety of the summer only to still be miserable here wasn't worth it...Was it?

"You can owl her tomorrow Pads...And we can tell Moony and Wormy that—" 

"That women will burn the letter...And not yet? Just...I need to..." Sirius trailed off trying to sort through his own thoughts, and it just aggravated him further to the point of dropping to the couch in James' room.

Prongs had instantly gone to side and condoled his brother and it ended with either of them falling asleep side by side right then and there.

*

Aurora was in damn shock, Regulus was holding onto her but even he wasn't prepared for her to collapse on the floor. And whilst mother was cleansing the 'filth' off their family line Orion had ran out the door in search of Sirius. It came to a surprise to either of the children that is what their father had done but alas...Few hours later, he had come up empty-handed.

The young girl hadn't dared say a word nor looked at her mother as she hid in the corner of her reading nook, staring at the same page for hours now. Word was spreading, she was the eldest and her mother already waved her ring ridden finger that she needed to start acting like the eldest. Which was shut down imminently as her father came to her rescue, Regulus had escorted Aurora to her room and he hadn't moved from his spot either...Simply doing his homework at his desk waiting for something else to happen...

But Aurora was waiting for Sirius to come back.

At one point she looked out the window, it had been dark and stormy for ages and she didn't even bother coming down for dinner. Actually...Nobody had, Orion was furious for his wife for making a 'big deal out of nothing' and Walburga was strictly 'upholding the noble house of Black' so clearly the argument and frustration was deeply rooted...Regulus was having a difficult time as is, all the promises of protecting his sister were suddenly becoming clear, now he needed to fulfill his rank as her brother.

But she was older and that was odd in other terms. He thought about owling Rabastan but to be fair Aurora needed to cope for a few more days before dragging in other family members.

However, an idea sparked into his head as he recalled this happing just a few years ago with their cousin who ended up marrying a muggle-born wizard...

Narcissa Malfoy had gotten the letter and made the decision in the moment to go to that god awful manner that her cousins were stuck in. She was greeted by Kreacher and already by the tone of his voice and the heavy air that there was not even a happy soul.

Orion was pleasantly surprised, curious as to what his niece was doing here. But then it became clear. "Cassiopeia is in her room with Regulus...I'm sure they'd love to see you Narcissa." He formally spoke, inviting her properly into the home as she hurried on upstairs.

The knock on the door was odd but Reg was the only one responsive at the time and so he went to go check. Thinking it was their father had been a hearty conclusion, but it was proven false once he was greeted by his lovely cousin.

She had instantly thrown her arms out to her youngest cousin, and yet that hadn't caught Aurora's attention. "How is she?" 

"She hasn't spoken a word since he left..." He lowly admitted, but the boy moved away to wipe his own tears as Mrs.Malfoy made her way over to the little nook.

"Rory?... I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my manner, you and Regulus...How does that sound? We can..." Aurora hadn't been paying attention, she looked drastically sick to the core and watching mindlessly as her older cousin mouth words that she couldn't possibly follow. And instead she simply leaned in and planted herself in Narcissa's hold as she cried out properly. A fitful sob echoed, and Orion had cracked his jaw even further.

His little Cassi was crying out for her brother who chose to leave. There was barely any fault on his behalf, his mother made it a living nightmare that even the smallest crumb at the table could've enacted that. So when he looked into his son's now abandoned room he found that there were little to no things renaming, the Gryffindor posters sure...The picture left behind here and there of the family, but the muggles were not that much at fault.

Even when he was in his years at Hogwarts he knew of a magazine that was passed around with similar-looking women. Muggles as well, no witch in this day and age would pose that exposing, and so he simply turned around and closed the door only to see Narcissa right behind him.

"Orion, I think it'd be best to move the children so they can relax instead of—" 

"You are absolutely right Narcissa...I'll explain to my wife the plan." He bitterly ended the conversation while Narcissa hurried along back as Regulus hopped up and prepared himself for a bit of a vacation. While Aurora just wanted Narcissa move back and forth from her dresser to the trunk she offered out.

Grabbing a few books off the shelves, her homework anything at all that the young girl would need...Narcissa was still feeling the pain as well, a mix of a reminder in losing her sister to now losing Sirius.

Orion had walked on down to his wife's study and explained simply that Narcissa was going to take the children for the time being. "Just grand Orion, make it seem like we're unfit to be parents...That'll show the circle won't it!" 

"You blasting off our son—"

"He is not my son! He spit the name of Black back me, his own mother! You undermine me countless time Orion, with Cassiopeia, but not with him...He's gone." It was then that Master Black had gotten mere inches away from his wife's face, having her cornered up against her desk as he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"He is gone, and it is your doing...Not another word to or about Cassiopeia until she is healed over this." He ordered, and standing a moment longer did he then step away. "Healed? Over what? She holds the same views, she—" 

"That was her brother! Her twin! How heartless of a women are you to not hear her cries or hear her pain?!" The mother had fallen silent, he did care about her children but it was so hard with the times shifting...

"I..." She attempted to speak but failed, Orion had said his peace and kissed either of his children on the head goodbye and cursed himself for the fact that his daughter wouldn't look him in the eye.

She wouldn't look anyone in the eyes actually.

Perhaps a flicker here or there, but Sirius' book was going unnoticed and unread underneath his pillow that continued to shine with new messages but alas they were not home.

Narcissa explained everything to her husband Lucius and frowned at the thought of Sirius running off to go be with Blood Traitors. But after seeing how disrupted his wife's cousins looked he simply couldn't disagree, not that Cassiopeia was even aware of leaving. But she settled down each and every place that Narcissa had settled her in, getting her nails done, drawing...It seemed like she wasn't very...Active, Regulus said she was in her autopilot mode.

And she was.

It was then that Mrs.Malfoy wondered if Rabastan would be the best course, but she had been shut down by Regulus. "I'm sure in a bit Cissy, but right now that's the last thing she needs. To cry in front of him again." Which prompted a few stories to be told, they were in his point of view rather than a reliable source but it didn't rightly matter.

On the flip side, Orion had taken to discussing a sort of break for his daughter with her intern master and head of the department. He lied a bit here and there but frankly, there was nothing they could do, Sirius was of age and soon he'll be 17. 

There's no use when he could just freely walk out again.

Otto extended his worries and offered his labs to Aurora if she so pleased to come in just for the hell of it, which Orion greatly appreciated. Witches and Wizards alike weren't allowed to brew properly at home, only one or two cauldrons were permitted in the household and even then there were limitations to what one could brew without a lab.


	45. ✧GOOD OR BAD OMEN?✧

***

"Anything?" James asked, but Sirius was still staring and waiting for the book to glow. Mrs.Potter told her son that there would be a bit of a morning period as this seclusion and isolation is what unravels depression.

James tried to piece together all the advice to form something useful to help his mate, but the only thing that he could do at the moment was sit beside him with a hand gripping his shoulder.

"She has that internship right? You know how she is, probably downing herself in—" Sirius shook his head.

"What if she's getting hurt now? Prongs—I...What if they're hurting her?" That was not the case what so ever but with the lack of sleep anything that manifested in his mind simply was drawn overboard.

With that James returned back downstairs for a moment and looked to his mum. 

"Second thought, put it in his tea." He quickly spoke before taking the given mugs back upstairs and careful not to drink the one with a sleeping draught mixed in. Whether Sirius knew or not what was in his tea didn't rightly strike through James, but it was then and only then could he tell Remus and Peter what had happened these past few days and how horrible Sirius had been.

All from blaming himself to the efforts of wanting to go back, Mrs.Potter didn't fault him at all for leaving his sister. But she knew how difficult either option would be for the young girl, to stay or to leave...And not like she could anyhow.

 

With both of the Black twins under their respected dosages of sleeping drought, it was time for a proper plan, and that meant going to the Lestranges. This time would be brutal for her cousins yes, but all eyes were going to be on them if they didn't go in sync with everyone else.

Walburga for the most part completely forgot about Sirius in general, it was Orion who continued to struggle with his eldest being gone. Not as much as his children but it was record enough that he was there for their entire lives and yet off he went.

 

Narcissa walked with the sense of motivation and damnation as she discussed the situation with Clarissa who's heart went out to Cassiopeia in the instant and she hurried up to her son's room who simply looked up from the desk.

"Thought I heard someone downstairs, let me just finish this—" 

"Sirius ran away." His mother simply put, and his entire demeanor had quickly followed in pursuit as he whipped his head back on up towards his mother and stood up from his chair.

"W...what?" He ushered, and his mother nodded once more only for her to offer out to whomever was downstairs. He assumed it was Rory but seeing Narcissa was more or less a blessing.

He was needed, Aurora was falling apart and with her being considered the eldest she would need to take part in that. "She has her internship, what happened with—" 

"Her father handled it, she really needs you right now...She hasn't talked in days unless it's Regulus." Rabastan nodded in the instant and followed Narcissa to the floo to go to the Malfoy manner.

This time however Aurora changed sceneries, she was just outside in the grass with her hands petting an adorable black kitten that her father had gifted her as an early birthday gift.

Because he assumed that her heart could be tended with a simply kitten. Rabastan looked back at Narcissa once more and offered that one of the elves brings food on outside for the two of them. 

"She hasn't eaten all that much either, just tea and half a toast. I'm worried Rabastan..." He offered a final smile and promise to try and make things right.

However, as each step towards that he took, he could just feel the tension as he shortened the distance between himself and his Rory.

As he peered down at her for a moment and settled himself down beside her, she somewhat recognized his choice of cologne and that sends flares into her body to start registering him. 

"I didn't think you were much of a cat person Rory." He issued, and her dull and damaged eyes looked towards him as she nodded.

If it had been any other way she would've laughed at 'not being a cat person' due to her animagius. But what was the point of all that, what was the point of Sirius if she wouldn't be allowed to look at him at Hogwarts?

"Rory love, come on...You have Reg and myself, you don't need him." He issued, and that hurt even worse. Sirius would be downgraded to the simple status of 'he' and 'him'. But it triggered her to no end, and perhaps it was all the damning thoughts and emotions clouding her but she regretted it the moment it left her mouth.

"He's still my brother, even if he is a blood traitor Rabastan." She growled, which caused the little kitten to cast her gaze to the new fellow in her view. 

"Th-that's right, he was toxic Rory...He would've gotten you in trouble for shifting your views as—or already I suppose." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence as he remembered quite loudly that they had an argument over his indiscretion in calling her potions partner a mudblood right in front of her.

"You aren't violent like your family Rory I understand that, but you know why—" 

"I went to bloody Salem Rabastan, of course I know what muggles are capable of." She probably knew more of the historical facts than he does and he side, his hand coming up to give the little fellow in her arms a given pet.

"And what's this little guys name?" 

"Omen's a girl." He chuckled, course it would be something beyond a normal name and with that he pulled her into his hold and allowed them both to fall back into the grass.

"It's not your fault...Don't you dare blame yourself." He whispered, already knowing how she was feeling about the entire ordeal. By just a guess he assumed she and Regulus have been here for a bit with all the information Cissy had given him.

"I...Asked him to stay and he—" 

"You're better off Rory, he's a blood traitor...And right now, I'm telling you this because I love you...You have to let him go, everyone is looking at you now darling." He whispered, squeezing her tighter and the only sound that came out of it was Omen's little squeak of a warning to her being crushed. She was now curled up on Rabastan's stomach, softly purring at the new body to be laid on.

He had to admit the lil thing was adorable, but was the kitten what Rory really needed?

He desperately wanted to tell her that they were going to get married, that they're engaged. That there was a sort of claim to one another that would at least settle that in her mind as apparently it went with why she was crying in the hallway and ran away.

Merlin he closed his eyes in relaying all that occured. His idiotic attempt in shagging her? That had only been at Christmas and here they are just a few days away from her birthday.

His little Raven would be turning 16.

 

"You're not wrong...Mother already told me that I had to step up and be the eldest...I just, I don't know how? He's always been there and now—Now I can't even think of being in the same room after he left." Her voice had been so cold and depressing that he pulled her all the more closer, he was thankful to hear her talking as it'd seem she only responded to Reg.

Dobby came a few moments after, setting up a blanket for the two to nibble on, including sandwiches as well as a display for fruit.

She did take a bite of a few things, but it all tasted like ash in her mouth that there wasn't anything exciting about it. "He won't bother you at school Rory, I'll make sure of that." "H-how?"

"We have NEWT classes, we'll all be in them together so I'll make sure of it. And you know you're always welcomed in the Slytherin common room." She nodded, finding the littlest bit of join in feeding her kitten as she had saw the salami and nibbled it rather determinedly.

"What possessed you to get a kitten?" 

"Father's idea, sure they're just trying to distract me at this point...Can't have me floating away in the clouds can they." Perhaps she was bitter, at her parents for driving Sirius away. Most importantly her mother to boot.

"How's your internship then?" 

"Fine, Otto sent an apology letter just the other day...He said I had free range at the labs if I wanted to—" That had instantly sparked up as he rose from his seat and patted away the crumbs on his shirt.

"I think someone needs to brew a bit, besides...I need help with my potion homework because after that hard work I somehow managed to land myself into the same potions class as you." She let out the smallest smile and took his offering hand, but leaned back down to grab Omen.

He followed her into the house to where she expected her brother to be and he smiled rather brightly up to her brother. "Rabastan?" Regulus questioned, luckily Aurora had missed the frown her brother had wrangled.

He didn't like, after all the effort he put, that he could suddenly make it all better.

"How about you come with Reg, I was just going to accompany Rory to the labs..." The brother eyed his sister for a moment and saw that she was uncomfortable, and so he tagged along after dropping off Omen in Rory's room.

"Um...I'm...Gonna tell Cissy." She mumbled, excusing herself for a few moment and Rabastan had eyed the young boy. "How is—" 

"What are you doing here?" Reg growled, his eyes rather dulled like his sister.

Suppose it was out of place for him to come out of nowhere but they were more alone than they tend to realize. "Narcissa came just this morning...Look Reg I realize that you want what's best for you sister, as do I. That's why I'm going to try my best to distract her...Okay? Just until she feels up to it, because before we all know it we're going back to school." Finally Regulus' eyes widened, he hadn't even though that far ahead...

What was he going to do in school when he would actually see the bastard that left.

"I...I was going to owl you but...She was so out of it for a few days, most I heard her talk in a while." 

"She said something about your mother—" Regulus gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Mother blasted Siri off the tree and went straight to her and demanded all these things as if she'd take his place right then and there. Not what she needs, nor all this stress...Doubt they'd let a minor into the labs, but I'll watch out for Omen." Rabastan was a little thankful for the alone time.

Aurora was relatively confused but Rabastan rushed her to the floo anyhow and decided to be given the grand tour. This is what she needed, to be forced and a bit of a push to return back to whatever normal life could be sought out from this.

She had shown him her workstation, and since it was fairly into the afternoon it was more than empty. He simply asked her to go over whatever potion that was meant for their summer work and it sparked up at least her complexion from being sickly pale to a little below normal.

If she needed the distraction so be it, and to do that is he continued to find some question in the cosmic universe to have her explain. It got her talking as well as letting her focus on something that didn't have to do with herself.

That and he didn't mind listening to the free answers to his homework but all is well.

Aurora was stronger than most, he was sure of that after a few weeks she'll bounce back. He was not really right but not wrong either, her birthday for once...She was the prefect shining light and held her composure when her parents shared to new comers that she was their eldest, and soon enough it was just numb to her ears by then.

Orion still kept a watchful eye on his daughter, and it seemed she never went anywhere without her little friend in her arms. Even if they were reading with one another. Course his wife had to go and say something about motherly qualities and it ended with another argument. One of which had caused Aurora to use underage magic to silence the room.

A fitful meow followed from her little buddy and she hummed in reply. "Wonder how long that's going to continue for." She mumbled, but there were a few stages in her grieving process and they were all out of order. Course there was denial, and blaming herself for being the cause of it.

But the anger is what really threw off Regulus, he simply asked if writing a note to him would make her feel better. Not even to send, but instead he got the smaller makeshift version of their mother in his face now. "He doesn't care about us Reg..." she started, but as he attempted to rephrase what he said as more of way to let out anger. Of course it didn't happen in the way he would've hoped.

"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US REG, IF HE DID HE WOULD'NT HAVE LEFT. IF HE DID HE WOULD'VE OWLED...HE'S A TRAITOR REG I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

He knew she didn't mean it, not with those tears already flowing as she stopped away. With her kitten left behind and confused as to what had happened.

"Was just an idea." He whispered out loud, but the response of Omen's little meow really set him off. "Oi it was going to be a fake letter." The playful hiss that sounded out made him roll his eyes as the kitten ran up the steps...Avoiding Kreacher at all costs, but howling out to Rory for her to open up the door.

She did end up allowing her entrance, and the kitten resided with curling up at her neck and taking a needed nap. But Rory was reflecting on her words rather quickly, the summer was almost up and not a single word?

There was always the option that whatever suspicious mail that was sent would probably be burned upon sight but really? Nothing?

She found it hard to believe and so she carefully placed Omen down beside her onto the couch of her room and hurried up to her brother's room. It had been closed and unopened since he had stormed out July 5th...

With her head peaking in already was it a rather loud blast of his cologne that still permitted the air, a bit faint, but with her cat nose it was a stab to the heart.

Allowing the door to close just a tad did she start looking about, it was a sure find...That Christmas gift she had gotten them first year. How he and James could speak all summer?

Or would he have taken it with him so they two wouldn't be able to contact him any further?

Twists and turns counted as she searched high and low, yet the one place she hadn't check yet was under his pillows. If one were to think like Sirius, they'd find themselves with a rather large headache but some little flares of creativity...Okay perhaps more, but at the moment there was so much hate rallying in the young girl's mind that she didn't know what was true or not.

She began to read the books downstairs, thinking it'd be like sticking him with the bird more times than most. Some things were true, muggles could be dangers to the unknown. She knew that from the getgo, but the family lived in a muggle town....Never understanding why they didn't get a manner like the other families from the sacred 28.

However it waswhen she looked at how bright the book was that it was a struggle on whether to cry or to scream. 

If this had been here the entire time it was sure that he'd be—

Grabbing the book and a pillow from the lot did she hurry along back to her best friend for the past few days as she resumed her curled up position as well as Omen nuzzling against her cheek.

"What do you say Omen?... You think it's worth it?" Being a cat herself there were a few cues that she could identify as agreement or disagreements. But that was indeed a yes, if there was anyone who knew the most of how Aurora was feeling it was little Omen.

She hadn't really looked at since last summer if anything, and it was quite heavy. But that was only due to the fact he sent so many damn messages that she cursed herself into damnation for not thinking about this part.

______________

-Rory I'm so sorry, I want you to know I made it to James and Mrs.Potter already said that you can come and live with us. Part of me knows that you wouldn't leave Reg but please know that I tried. I tried to get through the summer at the very least, but there was so much I could take and I'm sure the house is much more quiet with Walburga not screaming out her lungs every other hour.

-Please Rory, response, I just want to know if you're alright

-Aurora I swear to Circi, between this and the owls you're not—you're not home are you? Fucking course you're not, they're going to hide you. Rory when you do get this, any of this I need you to respond.

-Are you okay at least, are they hurting you or Reg? Can you at least tell me that?

-Happy birthday sis, knowing you you're probably giving your best bravest face you can. What'd Orion get you? Something expensive to compensate my absent huh?

-Do you remember when we were younger and Cissy and Andy brought us to go and see a play? Walburga and Orion weren't there. We had a really good time, I hope you're alright love and at least smile a bit...16's a big step. I promise we'll celebrate when we get to Hogwarts, or if you could sneak out one day to the Hogwarts?

-How's your internship going? Prongs keeps bugging me to practice for this season after such a close loss, sure could use your help to get the load off if you're up for it?

-What're you and Reg up to? Remus says hi, same with Peter and James. Mrs.Potter was wondering if you wanted to come over before the summer ends. She had some new recipe that she wanted you to try out.

-Gonna guess you all went to Germany, or maybe Lestrange is taking up all your attention. Granted I didn't really make this easy to find. I promise it'll all be explained and made up darling.

______________

It was pages and pages of utter memories, jokes, plans for Hogwarts that he wanted to do. One of which sneak up into the Astronomy tower and put on the projector.

Little did Sirius know that Aurora wanted nothing to do with him anymore, there was no warning, no fucking preparation. He's asking if they were getting hurt but the girl couldn't differentiate the pain from him to her parents.

It had been hours, and she simply waved off Kreacher when there was a call for a late dinner as mother wasn't home and father was busy. So it had just been Regulus at the table, only he too seemingly asked father to get the hell out of the house to go to the Carrow residence.

Both Amycus and Alecto were aware of what had occured, it was the talk of the purebloods. Regulus was waiting for it to be issued in the paper at one point or another. However at least the boy was enjoying himself, but he still worried on everything had been left with Rory.

He had received a stern word from his mother, but his father defended him. Seems like he and Cassiopeia were always the favorites...

Orion had been working fairly late and finally managed to take a walk downstairs just to stretch his legs. But seeing his daughter's light still illuminating in her bedroom had him question it for a given moment.

He walked right on up and knocked, peeking his head in to see that Cassi was reading in bed with a tea in hands with her glasses on and night hair braided.

"H-hey..." She offered, blinking a few times as she was confused as to why her father was still up. 

"Cassi it's nearly morning..." She chuckled and removed her glasses. "I couldn't sleep." Was all that managed as an excuse, and thus her father had come into the room to sit on her bed. Grazing his hands to caress her cheek.

"What has you up this late?" Her eyes looked down to the sprawled out kitten that was flinching every now and then. "Omen's is a little spoiled at the moment." She chuckled, giving a good rub to the fellow who kindly graced the two with a few innocent blinks before settling deeper into the comforter.

"I never got the chance to ask why you named her omen..." He almost whispered out, and she smiled. 

"There's a little bit of a stigma on black cats, that they're a bad omen...But the second you meet her she's a very good omen." She smiled, holding up the kitten who let out the finest of meows as it settled into Aurora's lap quite comfortably.

Orion was quick to take it as Sirius being the bad omen and the kitten being the good. She was taking all of this rather well after the given days of morning for her brother, but life picks up and he was happy that she learned that now than later in life.

"I heard what Reg offered this morning, have you done—" 

"I'm not writing a fake letter, it's pointless and just going to be much more damaging than it's worth." She cut him off, and her attitude completely changed in the instant, so he nodded and sighed.

"It's not you fault darling, you know that at least...Right?" She hummed, closing her eyes and refused to look in the given direction where he was sitting.

"He's a blood traitor, and I defended him! I was wrong...I was so wrong about him..." Orion's entire demeanor had softened as he came closer into engulfing his little Cassi into his arms as she cried and shook even further.

"He's gone, he won't be coming back...Your brother and Rabastan will make sure he won't try anything when you lot will be returning to school...Whatever wrath you give him we'll turn a blind eye." She hummed and nodded, but didn't deviate from her position. Not that her father wanted to at all anyhow.

They were the only two in the house, but the smile on his face was widening...it was time, it was finally time.

"Cassi, do you remember the phrase for what we stand by? It's been a while since we've discussed it with you since you're schooling started but.." She nodded from her position in his hold and blinked just a small bit...However when she had uttered the words, her pupils widened as she mumbled it again.

The word itself...Is cursed.

"𝕴𝖒𝖒𝖊𝖗 𝕽𝖊𝖎𝖓."


	46. ✧READY TO SERVE YOU, MY LORD.✧

***

From there on, Regulus could not understand as to what had changed. She was simply at home with father... Reg doubted that is what truly changed her, perhaps it was the books and she had finally snapped? 

But truthfully...he was thrilled, he could finally discuss it without ridicule or even the pretend confusion. He always had these ideals, and it was heavily laid on him the times his siblings were off at Hogwarts without him.

His friend group and all of his Slytherin house were similar, like minded individuals were attempting to come together and form an inner circle to present themselves to someone very high on the chain...

And that is what Rabastan was all the more thrilled about this coming day, his brother and sister-in-law were more than excited to tell him about Cassiopeia's first introduction with the Dark Lord. 

He wondered if it was the confusion about Sirius' departure or her own views.

But seeing her all happy and full of life, completely dressed for the occasion as greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, it dismisssed all theories on the change of her heart,

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed aye?" He joked, attempting to lighten the mood as she did look nervous no matter how much she smiled.

He could already sense it once she flooed from her home with her father on tow.

"Rabastan, how are you this afternoon?" A wide grin appeared on the young man's face. "Swell, especially when this one looks rather lovely today." The blush on his daughters face made his stomach lopsided, course a comment like that would throw her under a stray of emotion.

But it could be much worse.

The young Lestrange was going to present the girl to the Dark Lord, but she knew already prior to this event that she would not get the mark. Although Voldemort wished to mark those in school, Dumbledore would cease their education and he wanted his Death Eater's educated, not thick and lacking.

A few generations of those in masks had started to flood through the Malfoy manner, one of which was obvious Lucius due to his long slick hair flowing down his robe and from underneath his mask. It was a rather organized approach as they circled around and around, and the young Cassiopeia had watched in awe at the formate.

"Cassiopeia Black, The Dark Lord has requested your presence..." The voice echoed off behind the mask, she nodded and squeezed Rabastan's hand as she followed to of the Death Eaters. One he could assume was Bella as she wasn't seen before and tied hair was finally contained for once, but then again it was a very special event.

Rabastan was just a bit behind her, like the proud 'unknowing' fiancee he was meant to be. A smile rallied, this Aurora was less judgemental, vocal, and surprisingly easier to talk with.

He could share views he had questions about, much like Reg had finally a new branch. A more intelligent way of constructing their thoughts more fluently to be actually looked at by the older generations.

As the double doors opened to a study, the two highest members found their place beside the Dark Lord while the rest found their place in the circle. Those who were higher were every other, and those a step back in between the break did not meet the standards just yet.

However her eyes weren't paying attention to that, instead it was the Dark Lord and his mere presence that was dictating her hearts erratic beating as she politely to the man before her and bowed her head in respect.

Rabastan had told her it was a very polite gesture in terms of service and rank, especially to the females as she had added a small curtsy as well.

Looking in his direction once more did she wait for the true reasoning behind the meeting, however when the hooded figure had waved his hand, all those who had spent the time circling about had been granted permission to leave and mingle outside until the true meeting commenced just after this.

Aurora looked back to see Rabastan give her a slight nod before following the crowd, and even glanced up towards to her closest family members as they nodded and give the bit of confidence that allowed her chest to rise.

"Come closer...Cassiopeia...My my have you grown." He spoke softly, but there was an eery chill that rendered her a bit slow in following the order. However she managed to get close enough, even with shaking legs.

"Our little...Ravenclaw...Gave your elders quiet the run for their money, unlike your disgrace of a brother...Turning to those who favor other blood traitors and mudbloods alike." Aurora nodded at the response, but underneath the hood she was curious.

The only effort of skin she had seen was his hands, and they were quite boney...Skeleton-like. She didn't know what she thought of as a face when the Dark Lord popped in her mind, but this wasn't it.

"You don't agree with your older brother's views, do you...My young Cassiopeia?" She firmly rose her pride and shook her head. 

"He is no brother of mine, my Lord...Nor do I pitty his views." It had been a rather brave response, and he smirked underneath his hood as he closed the gap between himself and the young girl.

She had barely reached the legal age of sixteen, two years and she'll be married off to Rabastan. His hands possessively and with mail intent had grazed her cheek in some sort of odd affection. But his deep hum rang through from his thin skinned hands as she felt every vibration.

"Perfect...Do you know the story I've heard of you little one?" That her narrow her brows in confusion, and it was then he felt the need to uncover himself from the hood.

She had trained herself in the mirror to stop any and all emotions to expose on her face, yet confusion was not one she managed to maintain.

However, the reveal was seemingly...Expected, an old age generation as she knew well enough that she was born close to his start up...But how old is the Dark Lord really?

"I see...The questions racing in your mind, little one...Curious little Raven...Haven't you heard that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" She smiled up towards him, the effects of 'Immer Rein' still potent in her mind as she simply replied.

"But satisfaction brought it, my Lord. And cats are always cautious..." His chuckle came in bits and pieces as he rounded her in a circle, much like his father's had.

"It had...Been about four days after your brother was born when I heard of this...Vision, your mother had received...She sought for the blessing of a second child, that they grow in favor...To me...You, little one...Are that child." Her eyes widened at that bloody explanation, her mother had been so out of it and deranged that Sirius' birth had manifest a fake Ephiny to produce her birth?

 

Is that why she's standing here now?

"My mother had a vision?" 

"A promenade one yes, If there is any stake that the ability has been passed Cassiopeia. I want word of it instantly." She nodded downright, but did not speak of what she and Dumbledore had proclaimed. It was too dangerous, and yet the teachings were allowing all that was hidden memories and thoughts from his probing eyes.

"Your father tells me you wish to go into potions...A wise choice, a surprising choice...Why is that?" She explained how Salem opened the door her love of it, and the differences between either school opened a wide verity of ingredients and substitutes.

Wanting to be the bridge and experiment was all she truly wanted.

"Creativity...A trait in the Ravenclaw house indeed." 

"There is still cunning in my bone my Lord, always will be." His ugly smile revealed rotten bits of remaining teeth as he found her responses not...In pursuit of pleasing, but rather to be interacting with him at a level of understanding.

"I have plans for you once you graduate from Hogwarts, you and those selected few have been...Pleasing to hear...Sixth year is going to prove to be eventful, I urge you to make allies." 

"Allies in who?"

"Branching to those in your house, Emila Harper is of the same standing...That is going to be your first task." She nodded, already brainstorming ideas and solutions as to bring her into the fold.

"There will be others as well, your 'Raba' for instance." Her blush marked rather heavily in that, it was one thing for her father to tease her...But the Dark Lord?

"Weakness is an opening, Ms.Black...Those who let it consume them will never reach their full potential...What is your weakness Cassiopeia?" She thought for a moment, then a moment longer. He was more than patience to her ideals as it had finally happened to her accepting her true nature.

"My family...My brother...And--And Rabastan." He noticed how it was singular and not plural, another instance that she's been throwing slurs left and right. A little politician in the making when he changes her views.

"Hmm yes, but as they grow in my circles Cassiopeia. It will be much easier to protect them from the threats surrounding our kind..." The curse swarming her mind from improper thoughts was constraining, but it was truly eating up the protection of her kind that she adored.

"I have a special place right beside your cousin, but do not look too much in the future little one...Focus on your studies, and your 'Raba'." She looked towards him in embarassment, her cheeks reddened, but she bowed once more and smiled in delight as she walked on from his presence and exited the room. 

Only to meet Rabastan awaiting just outside the door.

*

It had gone like this for the rest of the summer, and here she was standing in front of the mirror attempting to fix her hair. Although her father thought it quite funny to sneak on up behind her to spook her. "Papa!" She shrieked, making him chuckle in delight.

The strain on the relationship had been little to non, if anything...The relationship between everyone in the family had skyrocketed since Sirius had left the home, it had been less toxic.

"Sixth year...You're growing up too fast Cassi. I remember just the other day you could fit in my arms." She smiled up to her father and hugged him. The two have been more than affectionate, her mother hasn't but that didn't matter at this point. Walburga was just being difficult and that was that.

The family finally made their way off towards the platform and she stuck talking to her father for a few extra moments as she knew all too well that there were multiple eyes on her.

"Come on Cassi, I wanted to find Nott before the train gets moving." She nodded and said goodbye to either her parents properly. Only for her mother to lightly hold her in place. "If he bloody dares or even thinks to—" 

"Not a chance." She smiles, placing a give kiss on the cheek and promising to write all before she followed in pursuit with her brother. He aided her up onto the train and finally, after all those months of switching from wanting to return to school and not, she was quiet relieved to be out of the house and in the company of fellow classmates...

 

Even if they are mudbloods and halfies.

As she dropped her brother on off with his mates, she decided to continue to the prefect compartment. On the way she saw a few friends or acquaintances and she politely made her way threw the tight-knit crowd before getting a glimpse off behind her.

She had heard Sirius' voice, of course, he had to have been smiling so bright after having the worst summer of his life. The young Black daughter caught sight of his aura and refused to believe any of his words from that blasted book, making a mental note of destroying it or throwing it into the Black Lake when they get settled into Hogwarts.

So she simply turned off around and continued her journey...Being rudely interrupted with her thoughts as Sirius managed to spot her through the crowd and call out her name. 

James was rather delighted to see her, and thanked Merlin that she looked alright.

Sirius had confided in James all that had happened during his childhood and above, how their father had hit her and cursed his own son to the high heavens.

But to see her healthy and not sporting any visible injuries, he was thankful on the spot.

"Rory!" Sirius smiled, brighter than the star he was named after. He forcibly brought his sister into a hug and started rambling apologies and spews of love that only rendered her confused...Until the curse came through, she pushed him away, causing him to stumble back a bit shocked as to why she had done that.

"Stay away from me, blood traitor." She spit, turning around and not bothering to look back towards his reaction. Sirius could've cried right on the spot had James not taken him into the first empty compartment he could find. Closing the blind did Sirius attempt to hold himself together at that repeating voice ringing in his head.

"They did something—THEY'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HER!" He shouted in agony, falling down onto one of the seats to finally get a moment of darkness as he stuck his head into his hands.

"I...I'm sure it's just—" 

"Just what? What Prongs? What is it? They made her hate me! I shouldn't have left! Look at—Did you see her?!" He cried, and it was then that James kneed down in front of Sirius with a calm and deep expression.

"We'll get to the bottom of this mate, whatever it is we'll figure it out." Sirius looked away, hating that out of all people...James was the most sensible at the moment. He tried to breathe and retain himself, maybe Rory is okay...Maybe it's just after trying to lie all this summer it clicked with her by accident?

No...This was the same girl who didn't like the 'm' word. He knew he should've visited! Just to make sure she's alright, and with the line of curses and misses did the two other marauders formally make their way into the compartment. Only to soon realize that this wasn't going to be a joy-filled ride.

"Pads what's wrong?" Pete asked, looking wide up to both James and Remus but then all eyes landed on James to restate the scene.

"I don't get it, she's never been the type to be racist to anyone...Why...Why start now?" James asked, but Remus was looked torn as Sirius was at his Witts end. His eyes were red and leaking tears that he couldn't manage to get dry fast enough, but Remus shook his head and sighed.

"That's correct, so until we can properly talk to her and sort this out. You need to breathe Sirius, it'll be alright." 

"She didn't push you away and act disgusted with you Moony, somethings not right." They were right at the center of the issue, that there was indeed something not right.

It was a very dark and very deep magic that her parents had tapped into, there was no use on Sirius as he didn't believe a lick of anything they had to say. But Aurora, she was impressionable, the words seeped through her brain and multiplied so quickly that her father almost felt guilty for doing it to her.

But alas, it needed to be done. He had to admit, the family had been better off without Sirius, and Cassi seemingly improved just days after.

At the current moment, Aurora was talking to her fellow Ravenclaws, although her mind ultimately sought out the halfies and the muggle-borns quickly...Quicker than normal at least. She blinked a few times over but the ability to differentiate was still there.

"Rory?" The familiar voice made her smile up to Raba and she greeted him with a quick kiss. "How was the rest of your summer?" 

"Hmm, France isn't all that exciting believe me...You sure are looking beautiful today." She smiled up to him and took a seat in the back of the cart in general, knowing that the two heads of house would be stationed at to tell everyone the plans for this year.

"Had a little run in with him already, sure I've handled it." She smiled, leaning into him. It was all too easily that he smirked with pride, and the rest of the Slytherin's knew about the stakes, however when Lily smiled off in Aurora's direction it failed to compute with the girl's new politic and home-based standings, so she completely ignored it.

"Don't take it to heart Lily, Sirius left home." Lily gasped behind her hand as she looked towards Aurora who was all too comfortable with the Slytherins and her Ravenclaws. It wasn't a new picture but it definitely another reason as to what had happened over holiday.

"W-what happened?" 

"She called him a blood traitor just a bit ago, we don't know anything more than that." She nodded, knowing that she...As a muggle born, needed to be careful at a time like this. So she sat beside Remus and tried to intently follow all that the head boy and girl could overlay this coming time only for them to be soon dismissed and thus off to fend for themselves to contain all the first years and beyond.

Course Aurora and Rabastan stayed behind as she silently fought the curse to not look at Remus. To keep his secret, she forced herself not to do it.

Instead she managed to snog Rabastan right then and there as he too assumed that the majority of people left or had gotten the hint at the very least. "You know...After you visit with the Dark Lord—" 

"Yes please Raba, shout it to the world." She giggled, and he leaned in fairly closer.

He had to admit she was a bit more frisky when it came to their relationship, but he wasn't going to push her any farther than a few nips and kisses. Course he would always warn her when it'd be too much and tell her. She'd listen, but the knowing glint in her eye didn't aid anything as he fought the urge to finish in his trousers.

She had grown a bit taller over the summer, filling out the rest of her chest as well as the fact that her waist and especially her arse looked Devine.

The two stayed with one another for the rest of their patrol before they needed to get dressed, Aurora seemingly surpassed Peter without any knowledge. And he frowned as he hadn't done anything wrong, neither did her brother but something wasn't right here...

Remus was struggling the most just under Sirius as he...He did still have feelings for her, and for her to think of him as a half-breed just threw him off course entirely. It was like he failed, placing him in the same boat as Pads as he wanted nothing more than to return back to the house and steal her.

Aurora was welcomed into her flock, and it was just a bit of luck that they were all well standing in pureblood society, and undecided between politics.

She made sure that her back was facing the Gryffindor to not get any sort of look from her sorry excuse of a brother, and Sirius had taken another strike to the heart. Especially when he saw both his brother and Rabastan smirking up a storm in his direction.

"They did something..." Sirius muttered under his breath, which caused Lily to look sort of pitiful towards the marauders and she nodded. "Remus told me what happened...After she completely ignored me." James looked off between Lily and Sirius and whispered the simply explanation of no.

"She honestly can't move from not saying the word to—" 

"From Remus said, Potter, I doubt she had much of a choice...Rory never told me much, but what she did tell me...I'm really sorry that you had to go through that—" Sirius shrugged it off and tried to focus on his plate. The Slytherin's were taunting him profusely, the girl was all on their side except having the mark.

And that's when it hit him, causing his fork to clatter down to the plate. 

"If...Do you think she..." His staring of disbelief made him his heart plummet further, if she was this vocal at home there's no telling what sort of praises that were fueling her.

"Uh Pads? Mind finishing the sentence so we can-" 

"What if she took the mark?" Now it didn't click with James or Peter, but for someone who reads the paper frequently, it did for Lily and Remus as they stared in question of the same thing.

"No...No I don't think she'd...Pads...Come on." 

"She called me a blood traitor James, she screamed it in my face as she pushed me away. How else am I suppose to take it?!" He hissed rather lowly, and now he thought even further...

Without his sister, it'd be more difficult to help Remus during the full moon.

This was beyond anything he could've expected, at the very least he assumed they'd have to speak in private and that wouldn't have been an issue. That he could live with, but this...This is too much.

As Sirius watch Lily and Remus, plus the rest of the prefects combining off to show the new first years in their respected house around Hogwarts...He thought of sneaking up to drag her into a broom closet to knock some sense into her but it was thought against as perhaps it was too strong of a force.

After a few days he assumed it'll get better, the nagging of pureblood supremest wouldn't be that potent in her ear, but he was bloody wrong.

They had more than a few classes together due to the NEWT qualifications. So that intertwined the houses into a few, but the lesser classes such as Astronomy it was easier to at least be near her. Yet Rabastan found the need to wait outside to escort her back.

Whatever they were doing was brainwashing her to the core, and with seeing Moony as depressed as he is just made matters worse.

At first she wouldn't even look his way, but the product of teasing was all too enjoyable as he caught her locking lips with Lestrange in the hallway and it was surely the wrong time to discuss family affairs so James tugged him off.

However, after a bloody month and a half of waiting did he finally find her walking in the hallway alone and with her face buried in a book. Only for it to be yanked out of her hand and her hand gripped as he dragged her to the closest classroom he could.

"GET OFF ME! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE—" He pushed her into the room and leaned against the door as he threw his hand up and over one another as he frowned.

"That outta your system yet?" She stared at him in confusion, and with the constant addition of Regulus and her sharing words of 'Immer Rein' it was a recycling effort and a refuel.

"What Siri, was it not enough that you went and joined your little gang of misfits that you have to drag me too?" She spat towards him, but to be frank that was the weakest slur in his direction and he'd take it but it all looked like raw anger. Her anger...There was nothing he could do as his sorrow was properly displayed on his face.

"Did...Did you find the book under my pillow?" She blinked ever so calmly and while her brother might look distressed, she clearly wasn't. 

"Of course, apology after apology...Pointless really, did you really think it'd work?" 

"What...What would work?" He questioned, still unable to properly get what is happening.

"That you want me to join you? I'm not a blood traitor Sirius. To run away and join the Potters?" The way she spat at the name made him furious, as he pushed himself from the wall.

"I remember distinctly you liked being at the Potters, actually...it made you question whether Orion and Walburga actually love us. They don't Aurora. That's not love! If it was love they'd care, they'd—"

"Father and Mother cared! Father was the first one out the door to look for you! And you know for someone who left you're making more than enough assumptions..." It surprised him that Orion had done that, or perhaps he simply took a drink out with his group of merry men to toast the occasion.

"After you left I became the oldest, I became the heir. Didn't you even think as to what that meant?!" That took him off guard once again, that she became the eldest in the eyes of the public.

"If it wasn't for Cissy, Rabastan, and Father, then I wouldn't have found the way. They were right! They've always been right, we wouldn't be alive and pure if our family and those like us didn't stick to the rules."

"That's just it then? I'm an outcast? Merlin sakes Rory I'm your brother!" She shook her head, but it was slowly breaking the curse as its weakness was simply. Love.

There hadn't been much history of love in these families, less on the children but lesser on the spouses. 

Aurora loves her brothers dearly, even if this one had run off.

He needed to, and deep down those days before Immer Rein was placed on her.

"Not anymore. I only have one." Sirius squeezed his eyes closed as every word, every breath she directed towards him was of pure malice, to make him suffer. 

Must be his mother's doing, all the lies, it's wreaking the in the air as he couldn't even see his sister in this girl anymore.

"...And who held you after a nightmare? Who snuck food after midnight to make sure you ate."

"You mean who does that after you leave? Rabastan, Regulus...Mother, as I've been raised for my accomplished."

"You've been praised because that's what they do! They're lying Rory! That's how they suck you in! You don't think I've gone without saying mudblood or halfbreed in my life?!" She stared at him in awe, and a single tear started to slowly make it's way from her eye down to her cheek. And although it hurt him even more it was what she needed to hear.

"That's until I met Muggle borns like Evans and Mary! Until we met Remus! Merlin sakes you were the first one to know, you—y-you helped him. Is all that gone and over because of what they bloody said?!" She stayed silent, knowing that this is what the Dark Lord and those around her had warned her of Sirius' persuasion and he was breaking the wall more and more...

"I don't want anything to do with him and his kind. Nor to do I want to associate with you, mother was trying to help you!" 

"Help me? By beating it into me, was the curses out of love Rory? You healed me after each of them! Did that look like love?!" She would have to be careful now, Sirius anger wouldn't be the same if he lost her, and he was the spitting edge of thinking that.

"She was shaping you to be the eldest...And now that's on me!" The repeat of that sentence had him numb his curled fists as he swallowed roughly. They beat her into submission, he was right...He was bloody right!

"What did they do Rory...Please...Please tell me..." He begged, his hand offering towards her but she jumped as though he was offering acid.

"They showed me the way...They showed me what the true meaning of Immer Rein and what it stood for..." He stood in awe as her eyes widened with intent and clearing, if he wasn't raging with anger he would've seen the issue straight away.

"T-tell me you...You agreed just—just to be safe Rory...Please." She shook her head, possessed like as it was rather creepy. Her eyes never blink nor deviated from their position on him and he stood under her judgmental eye now.

"How you can go from barely saying the 'm' word to ignoring Lily?... You defended her!" 

"I was wrong, I didn't know the truth..." With that she finally felt like all was said, and tried to surpass him.

His weakness in his sister is what's breaking him at the moment, and his thought from the first night came to haunt him. "Show me your wrist." He growled, and that took her by surprise but she withheld from the information. What would he do?

"Show. Me. Your. Wrist." He spit through his gritted teeth but she didn't do anything, he didn't deserve to know if she was following the Dark Lord. But he held her and dragged up either sleeve and breathed in utter relief that there was nothing there.

"Get off me!" Perhaps he was a bit selfish, so even when she was slashing and screaming, he needed her near him and that was the bitter compromise.

Yet her screams and shouts had echoed and been overheard by the Slytherin's patrolling, Rabastan was one of them conversing as they were meant to find Aurora. But the second he heard her voice echoing though the halls he became rather determined and enraged.

Following him were Regulus as well as the Carrow son twin, even Nott, Avery, and McNair. This was too many at the stake as Sirius still had his sister in a hold.

"I suggest you let her go...Sirius." The cooling voice of Rabastan had her calm down quick a bit, and although she herself was strong but he was sporting his own strength and held his wand on up without letting his sister go.

"What did you lot do to her?!" He shouted, but the laughter continued off, yet the only one who didn't was Regulus who seemingly was torn between either sibling...

"Let her go Sirius." The voice had taken either of the two back, course it was their little brother and for him to be demanding in such a tone had Sirius gulp. More than outnumbered by five people he needed to be cautious.

"What did they do to her Reg...?" Her narrowed his brows and shook his head. 

"Nothing, we're a family now. We're all happy without you!" He deemed, the rest were simply allowing this to follow through in hopes of getting back their prized Ravenclaw.

If any harm came to her, they'd hear it from the Black family as well as the Dark Lord himself...Either of which was just as bad if not worse than the ladder.

But what did catch him off guard was Aurora's ability to grab her wand and press it deep into his neck, and his only option right then and there was to let her go.

"Warum müssen Sie immer einen Weg finden alles zu ruinieren?!" 

[Why must you always find a way to ruin everything?!] 

She shouted, spewing german in a rather defensive and erratic tone that shocked everyone other than the brothers.

Not bothering with anything more as she took off through the sea of green and hurried on back towards her previous destination.

But that left Rabastan to nod to the rest of the Snakes to have a one on one catch with the disowned son. "What. Happened?"

"You mean after she didn't talk for a bloody two weeks? She managed quite well don't you think?" It just screamed that there was something more deeply route.

"T-two weeks? It sure doesn't look like-" 

"Course not, everyone's disgusted on how her parents forced her to be what she obviously isn't. I know she's changed, and for the better. Stay the bloody hell away from her or there will be consequences." Sirius chuckled with a roll of his eyes as he wasn't that terrified with the likes of Lestrange.

"You know...Rory has made some more friends. Some in high places...Goodnight, Mate." He cooed awfully admitting to the truth, but it felt rather swell to be top dog for once. And as the final Slytherin left to go and consult Rory, Sirius just remained in the classroom with his elbows connected to the table and his head in hands.

After missing out on dinner his mates seemingly found that something had been very wrong. And with the power of their map it was all too easy to find him, yet he wasn't really planning to host a get together at the moment.

Remus voiced that they should be mindful at how chaotic this could turn into at any moment, so it was then decided that Remus should take the lead in sorting through this mess.

"Pads? You missed dinner, how 'bout we go to the kitchens and get you something to—" 

"I don't fucking want anything to eat damnit. I want...I want Rory." He ushered, his hand engulfing more strains of hair as he tugged each and every way.

"T-the things she said...I was right Prongs, they made her the eldest barely a minute after I left! No wonder she hates me!" He howled, and after each explanation, it was shot down by even bitter words explaining how his brother managed to distract him only for Rory to threaten him.

"It couldn't just click like that though! She adored Evan's and Marlene. That can't just be gone!" The three of them managed to coax Sirius to the kitchens and nibble on the smallest bit of the meal his friends put together for him but it just didn't work.

 

He wasn't eating, his grades were poor, and had it not been for Professor McGonagall's time for patrol she would've missed his own depressed expression. It wasn't like Mr.Black to sport a look of sorrow for more than a few days, perhaps in the first year or when his sister and he were expecting to return home. But this wasn't like anything she could've predicted, listening to the rumors wasn't something that she wanted to actual find to be true, but him being disowned sounded rather...Correct.

So after a quick discussion with Mr.Lupin it was starting to put the pieces together, however more pressing concerns is how Mr.Lupin was healing after the full nights, and it was sad to say that he wasn't doing his best.

Without Aurora they were rather screwed, Madam Pomfry confirmed that she hadn't been there for the last three moons and it was on choice. Sirius didn't want to rat out his sister but it was the truth, and either of the elders could see straight through the lie.

Even with Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail at the given stakes there was no doubt a secret that Rory took with her that really made everything easier.

But it was simply that Moony favorited the said feline.

Remus wasn't doing his best either, without Aurora it felt like their group was never complete anymore. The sibling bickering was nullified, Sirius was strained and it made it a task to even get him to smile...

All the sixth year Gryffindor's were being loudly effected by the lack of Aurora. And it was time for their head of house to get to the bottom of it.

"Ms.Black...A moment?" The student still favored her transfiguration professor to bits, especially after all the help. But the stern look suggested that this was not a friendly conversation.

"Something wrong professor?" The innocent voice carried further into the mind of the elder witch, it just didn't sound right. Like it was a higher pitch and faked. 

McGonagall just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I've heard a bit of a rumor around the school Ms.Black, that your brother was disowned?" Aurora's complexion lost whatever color was remaining as she swallowed, it was still a rough topic for her to get through and so she nodded.

"Does that mean you've disowned him yourself?" 

"I don't think it's rightly your concern professor." Ah so the Blacks have been shaping her to be a feisty little witch, and with the addition of her Witt and made for an even better challenge.

"Of course, as deputy mistress, I place all the students and their wellbeing. Mr.Black's grades and spunk haven't been the same since last year...Not to mention Mr.Lupin is struggling during his monthly issues, is it true that you've stopped accompanying him?" The professor questioned, and she simply nodded in compliance.

"Ms.Black, your selfish actions are reflecting on Mr.Lupin's health without you being there at his side durning the—" 

"My selfish actions?... Sirius is the one who left!" Finally. Finally a bit of emotion, and it was rather raw to her tearful and full of remorse but she needed to dig deeper.

"Then I suggest a conversation, a sit-down discussion with your brother—" 

"We did. He dragged me a classroom and tried to apologise. I don't want anything to do with that blood traitor professor." That had the strict but fair professor straighten her back within the instance.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for the use of—" 

"Blood traitor isn't a term one cannot use, and I can't have anything to do with him. It was a choice and he left, the house has never been more peaceful and perfect. Now excuse me professor, I'm late to Defense Against and I doubt you'll give me a pass." Before Minvern was able to replay she was suddenly met with the back of her head as she was cleanly exiting the room.

"Those god awful...Albus!" The women shouted, not caring that she had a class in about an hour, this called for an investigation. The kindest gal in the whole school suddenly turned...Turned into that?!

Dumbledore thought for the majority of the next few days, and perhaps he had finally found a theory that could be offered in returning the young girl to her former self. It had been Alastor's suggestion actually, a joke.

"That girl was nothing but a sweetheart, they brainwash 'em kids Albus. You and I know it! Should've set her up with the Potter's like her brother and maybe she wouldn't be possessed." Thus enacting to put the theory to the test, McGonagall was entirely engaged to see who Aurora mingles within and outside the classroom.

And it seems she's neglected her friendships with anyone associated with what her family deems as blood traitor or unworthy.

So when McGonagall called Mr.Black into her study for a moment he was highly confused, but as she offered some tea and elaborated the discussion she had with the headmaster...Sirius simply stood in awe as it wasn't even a bloody thought to pass through her mind.

Course brainwashing with the entent of throwing curses left and right, but what sort of bloody curse gives ultiment thoughts to confuse her?!

"P-professor...Is...Is there anything..." The women nodded and suggested that they set a little bit of a trap, and for a moment she saw the ghost of a smile retain on his face as she had indirectly asked for the help of the Marauders.


	47. ✧FOGGY GLANCE✧

***

WARNING:

Gets a little naughty ;)

***

It was perfect that Aurora had forgotten to take herself off of the map like she had multiple times before, and to Remus that screamed as to her being immensely different than before.

The goal was simple, and they even asked Flitwick to write the young girl an owl in the hopes of tricking her properly. He was confused, but he too wanted the bright little Ravenclaw to return to her former standing.

With that being said she knocked on the door and was rather confused, looking back to the note did she simply knock again before turning around as she stood in the silent classroom.

James, being the closest to the door sent a spell for it to crack open just a tad for her to see it. Assuming that her head of house was preoccupied did she look back into the room and call out to her professor.

Potter held her similar position that her brother had held her in, and with a suggested spell that Remus fired at her after hiding behind Flitwick's personal desk and it instantly put Rory into an unconscious state.

"You got her?" Sirius asked, and James chuckled. "What the bloody hell does she weight? Merlin no wonder she flies so fast." He laughed, carrying her bridal style through the fireplace and off directly to the headmaster's office.

Both he and the deputy mistress weren't all that surprised that they accomplished it on the first try. 

"Finally you put your minds to a much more helpful task." McGonagall offered, going off to the couch that James had placed Aurora onto.

"You truly think she's possessed? I mean...Yeah she's different but they—" 

"Merlin Peter they blood locked me in a closet with the house elf because I said something nice about muggles when I was nine!" The blurt out of the truth left most of the room in silence as Sirius finally returned to look at his unconscious sister.

James waved off the yelling as Pete looked visibly upset, however when McGonagall began to pour the small vial of a tonic to dismiss the dark magic, and almost instantly did a small bit of black smoke began to extract out of her mouth at a rather quick pace.

Sirius stood in awe, his previous families' morals stooped to this level and he looked in dismay with his Transfiguration professor in hopes of this truly working, and it was as if one second he looked away to the next of her thrashing upwards in a panic.

"Ms.Black..." The voice was rather muffled but Aurora's eyes continued to dart back and forth between the people in the room. Black tears starting to create ink like tracks down her face as Sirius offered up his handkerchief and wiped it off for her.

"Rory...You—" 

"You're back?" She whispered, her eyes still not daring to focus on a single thing. That question didn't rightly line up with anything, and so he shook his head.

"We're at Hogwarts Rory..." Her mind still seemed to be registering as to what had been happening and with her crying and hiccuping up more black smoke it was getting clearer to identify where she was.

"W...what's the date?" Remus was the first to answer, which he was relieved to see her kind eyes, which allowed him to offer his best smile he could muster.

"Y...you left..." Sirius held his sister's hands, mindful of a few tears that managed to slip their notice and he nodded.

"Y-yeah...I did...Rory do you remember what happened? What happened when I left?" Her eyes continued to search, her brows knitting and relaxing every other second as she finally pieced it together.

She was over at Cissy's for a few days, continuing her internship and then suddenly...Blank, it was like the rest of her time was simply spent in a dreamlike land and if she thought hard enough she could remedy the situation.

"You left...You bloody left!" She started crying further, swatting at him and all he could manage to do was engulf her in a more forceful hug. And finally, even after her body continued to shake, at one point she started to fall off the couch and all too easily did he too pick her up and hold her.

Although Remus wanted to make sure that she was alright, he nudged at the two others and motioned for them to part ways anyhow. 

For the first time in months would the two siblings finally talk, and properly this time.

"Ms.Black, I suggest we go to the infirmary to get you properly sedated...Go through the fireplace when you both are ready." The women saw how grateful the young girl appeared and nodded once again before both she and Albus left the siblings alone in the headmaster's office.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes or arms from his sister, her smell, her heartbeat...It was all so addicting and he had only dreamed that this plan would work.

"I-I'm sorry Rory...I tried...I tried to stay, I w-wrote every day in the book, do you remember the—" She nodded, wiping all the black ink off her face and planted her head into his chest.

"I missed you...Even...Even when I was..." 

"Possessed, you were possessed...that's what Minnie said...Did Orion or she do anything Rory? Please, you have to tell me—" She shook her head, and he sighed not getting the full story.

"Mother simply told me I had to shape up, father's been really soft on us...He bought me Omen to try and fill the void and...And we stayed with Cissy and Raba for awhile." Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought of Rabastan and siphoned through the memories.

"Oh Siri I'm so sorry! I said all those god awful things and I—" She looked utterly sick, which he lifted her up and with just a few steps, walked through the fireplace and looked to see Madam Pomfry with a bed already made separate to the rest.

"We'll set her with a calming potion..." She spoke, but Sirius knew all to well to make out the muttering under the woman's breath. And more than half the comments he agreed with.

 

When Rory looked at least dazed and calm, he interlocked her hand with his and nodded. "We knew you didn't mean all of it Rory, just glad to have you back..." She shook her head, asking to talk to the Headmaster had been confusing but he complied anyhow.

The eldest person in the castle sat beside the ill-stricken gal, "Remind me I'll offer you a lemon drop when you recover Ms.Black." Her eyes took a moment or two to connect to his, and it would last very long as she was on a time restraint as she felt the calming potion seep through her veins.

"I met him...The Dark Lord...He wants me in his circle when I graduate." She attempted to keep her eyes open, but in a moment of doubt, the headmaster looked to her wrist.

"Don't have the mark, I think—I think he has an age minimal...Eighteen...It has to be." She settled further into the pillow and Dumbledore sighed.

 

The young girl had such a future, such a bright career in her grasp and yet...She had been stricken with all this pressure and damnation to achieve. He would call Alastor shortly, knowing he wanted to be kept up to date with everything...however as Sirius found himself trailing back with a few snacks he offered a sad smile.

"She's out again Mr.Black, perhaps it's wise to inform Mr.Lestrange and—" 

"Absolutely not, I finally got her back and..." His eyes widened at what Dumbledore was getting at, and so he placed the plates of food down on beside her before returning back to wherever he would find both his brother and Lestrange...

Course they were waiting on her in the library, Rabastan continued to play it off as she got stuck talking to her head of house, knowing well enough Ravenclaws in a room together could take hours to come down to the single highlighted topic on task...However, when Sirius planted himself down in her seat, either his brother and Lestrange looked to his in distaste and hesitation.

"Thought I let you both know, since I'm such a caring brother...That Rory's in the hospital wing." He stated, and just like that Rabastan took control of the situation.

"What did you do?" 

"Not a bloody thing, but I was always the one to remind her to eat and sleep...And since I wasn't allowed to watch out for her like I have been for the past given years...Wow, what a great talk. Great going you two, fantastic work." It was a low blow, sure, but it worked phenomenally. Their anger was steaming, but there really wasn't anything they could be mad.

The two stormed through the halls to head towards the infirmary as Regulus looked at the pitiful situation that the two were suddenly shifted into.

"S-she's going to be alright, alright? Mother and father are going to bloody kill me if—" 

"Breathe Reg, I doubt she's even in the Infirmary." He issued, he was more or less checking out of his own fear, but the second he had seen the sprawled out hair of his girlfriend near the end of the infirmary he and her brother rushed to her side properly.

"No visitors unless family or—...Mr.Black sent you? Very well, she fell back asleep about an hour ago...Perhaps you two could sit with her during dinner and make sure she gets the food she needs." She commented, but Rabastan had jumped up for a moment and discussed what had happened to the girl.

"She came in with a rather serious migraine, my first thought came from her not wearing her glasses like in the past...Rather dehydrated and not eating enough, be patient Mr.Lestrange...I've seen this happen with more than enough Ravenclaws." She offered another smile and then moved right along to another patient on the other side, when he returned to Regulus the boy looked all the more tearful.

"I took him for granted..." He mumbled out, which caused Rabastan to frown. "Reg it's—" 

"It's not alright! Rory has a million things on her mind, and it's always her own health that's at the end list...Sirius knew how to handle it all, I just—I failed! Already!" Regulus growled off to his closest mate at the moment, and the boyfriend of his sister simply took the chair beside him to place a hand to his shoulder.

"You haven't failed, you and Rory have adapted over the summer after losing a brother...Reg I can't even imagine how awful that must be, but I'm not going to leave either of you." That had Regulus look over to Rabastan for a moment, almost embarrassed as he was already looking at him like an older brother.

It was an embarrassment in being relieved for it, but also for already putting him in place for Sirius.

Rory started to move a bit in her sleep and a very tired smile reigned in on her face. "Well that's a relief, should I leave you two to talk?" She spoke, looking up and around before landing on Reg. Forcing her hand to rub into her brother's as it was a sort of soothing factor.

"You okay hun? Pomfrey said you weren't feeling all that well." She hummed just a bit and nodded. "Think I have to slow down a bit." They both nodded and demanded that she sits with them during dinner and every other meal session, or at the very least once a day.

She agreed, but not because she wanted to...Because she had to, as of right now she had the freedom to her own thoughts.

Admitting to her professor that it felt like a needed drug just made it worse for wear, but the second that McGonagall told her that the word would be forever nulled whenever she was forced to say it caused a major relief into her system...That had all been before Raba had decided to take all the extra precautions.

Perhaps the school didn't get the memo that Sirius had been disowned and that Regulus should be placed higher above, but it rightly didn't matter as Pomfrey told Rory that if it were to happen again that they'd inform her parents...

Thus allowing the lot of them to be free of any repercussions.

Rory didn't rightly like the protection of it all, like she couldn't breathe. 

Sirius could tell, from the given distance that he was pushed back to...That she was falling into a strong depression, her beautiful hair looked...Limp.

However she managed to stock away from her pack of Slytherins on her trail and hurried into the whomping willow and awaited for the Marauders to come.

Remus was surprised as all hell, but welcomed her a warming hug as either side desperately needed it. "How's the bloke?" 

"Bloody annoying, but I think mother and father are going to have my head if I break his lil heart." She rolled her eyes, but it was James who was struggling just as much.

Rory didn't look...She didn't look happy at all. The girl who received all 'O's, deemed to be the smartest in the grade, taught them to do what they're able to do. 

Outsmart McGonagall...

But after the 'possess' as they've deemed to call it, she's been faulty and painfully distance.

"You snuck off?" 

"Not that hard really, he's too gullible for his own good. I missed enough full moons under the—" 

"Rory that's not your fault, I know that." She smiled as Remus tried to lessen the blame but she still felt it tremendously, especially since they were going to be sent home for Holiday vacation in a few weeks time.

"If this is the last time before break, promise you'll message me in the book?" She nodded, and he held out his hand, but instead she simply planted her head into his chest as she needed to be close to him at the moment.

However, Remus couldn't hold back much longer as he went off into the separate room while the rest of the given group found their own spaces before shifting.

"Months on not shifting and you still look like a damn expert, damnit Rory." It had Salem simply purr in delight, but truthfully she just tired of everything...And they've barely accomplished half their 6th year.

But what then? After school?

She'll be married off and what good would that do if she's in the midst of wars, Sirius could sense that their parents had lined her up with a Death Eater. At least there was the notion of Rabastan protecting her...School was her safest bet and she looked in more agony than before.

Who's to say it won't worsen after graduation?

The night went without a hit, Moony was...As the boys mocked, 'over the moon' that Salem had returned to their pack. And surprisingly enough it was the first stress-free experience that she has felt in ages...

And she'd be damned if she couldn't find it again.

So it was then that Izzy had introduced her to a form of Wizarding 'drugs' if one could properly describe it. Basically, it calmed her hyperactive mind, but then again in the beginning of the symptoms was rather dangerous.

Almost acting as a sister reaction to cannabis. 

Which definitely found it's way through the castle walls a couple of times, even into her brother's lungs.

But at the current moment she definitely had a mission, and she needed Rabastan. Just to feel him, for him have his lips—Personally she blamed her shift in hormones in both her cat side and teenager side.

And Merlin was it a loud calling, the butterflies in her stomach were craving what had happened just after the potions OWLS. That is what she needed. Just anything in the sort.

Usually it was just passed off as stress and a quick snog took care of it. But at the current moment as she was looking for him just in the library as she saw him by himself in the library.

It was one thing she fancied about him from his mates, he actually gave a damn about grades. It was about learning for him and he didn't think the knowledge wasn't good enough for him like most pureblood fanatics who are sitting on wealth.

Rabastan wanted to follow his father in the ministry, and to do that he had to make his own print and grade mark.

 

She simply planted herself across from him, her hands planted right under her chin as she smiled to see him so in tune with his work that she went unnoticed.

Had it been any other time she would've found that endearing, but now...It left her with a pout.

So after using her knowledge from a bit of intimate moments in works of fiction she smirked as she stretched out her leg and began to create some friction in hopes of gaining his attention.

But after his eyes bounced up he smirked. "My bad love, and I know you love your potions but this essay is really beatin' my arse." She smiled, stopping her little teasing session and he too found himself pouting at the lack of movement. However she changed pace and sat beside him, making sure to place a hand onto his lap as she leaned in.

"Concentrate on the three biggest ingredients Raba... Amortentia has powdered-moonstone, pearl dust and rose thorns..." For whatever reason, it was a perfect settlement as she applied pressure every now and again to her hand's placement on his thigh.

He attempted to repeat the ingredients again and again, but it had failed...Rather loudly considering he was caught looking at her lips instead of the paper or textbook in front of him.

"R-right, rose thorns..." She grinned rather brightly, seeing her plan work in her favor. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world..." 

"Yes, but we don't need it do we?" She shook her head, but the second she bit her lip again he just simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Aurora, I swear if—" She hummed, tempting him even more as she placed the repeated pressure yet again. But the second his lips planted rather demandingly on hers, she squeezed his thigh.

 

His groan was it's own beating temptation as she leaned into his ear to whisper the simple destination causing him to nod.

The location: Locker rooms.

It wasn't the best of places, but it was easy access from the library as it was a given flight of stairs and down the hill. Which he easily caught up to her in and jokingly threw her over his shoulder.

"Raba!" She shouted, trying to get him to set her back down to her feet but alas she smacked his arse on mistake.

"Lil lower there Rory, and we won't make it to the locker rooms." He growled a rather strict warning, but as they made it further to her specific locker room...As only two people ever really use it, he placed her down right onto the bench.

"Merlin you're trying to kill me Rory, aren't you?" His groan filled the tent and she smirked, rising back up.

"Well...I was reading this book and I thought...Might as well see how it turns out." He then rose a brow, intrigued as to what sort of topic it was. But with her attempt in the library, he was starting to get a clue.

"And what sort of book are we talking about Rory?" Suppressing her devious little smile looked insanely appealing, and all he wanted to do was explore her soft and creamy skin.

He had daydreams of laying hands on her arse, and luckily...That is exactly what she wanted right now.

"You know us Ravenclaws like to read...Theorize...And test out?" He watched as she rose back on up, and although there was a small irregularity about her eyes that he caught. It wasn't enough to bypass the impending feeling that was indeed her gripping his swelling member.

Through his trousers, but at the moment there was no other thoughts reigning into his mind. Another reason why his eyes were suddenly rolling up.

 

"I mean we don't have to—" Rabastan had grabbed her well enough to boost her up, slamming her against the lockers as her legs parted to make all the more room for his being.

Wired as ever did he attack all the places he knew she adored and couldn't manage without being lavished.

It even went as far as her blouse offering just the smallest bit of cleavage, but there would be no telling what that would unlock in this man if she were to suddenly be exposed.

He was just living in the moment, but as she was wiggling out his hold he suddenly became...Confused?

"This was more...about you than me Raba." Part of him was rendered excited, especially as she explained that it had been a little 'birthday favor' but really she was just hyping up a hand job to the virgin in them both.

He didn't care, honestly. If she simply continued to nip at a certain piece of his neck he could get undone.

However, as she settled them both on the floor. Raba leaning against the wall with his legs out, she simply sat on his lap. Going for a few kisses and making sure to attack his neck bone as it ensured a harder member than what had happened in the library prior to their change in scenery.

Snapping open his trousers did her hand so slowly find it's grip around his pulsating member and he whimpered in reply, this sudden determined and lack of shyness really brought out a side of Rory that he needed as his own personal distraction.

The two have had previous bouts of intimacy, but nothing as close as this...And he'd want to repay the favor, yet the only thing right now he had to be concerned with was memorizing the tactic Rory was using in a pumping motion, changing it up and the spot every other second. 

Whether they be slow or half strokes to his cock.

She was a bit surprised by his size, and how gals would even manage to put that in their mouths let alone inside them...THAT was an experience for another day...Or another male in general.

Even with her high at its peak, she still held boundaries, or morals at the point. However, all good things must come to an end as he reached his pinnacle of bliss and cummed onto her bare hand and onto her blouse.

Now it was as if Rabastan himself was on a high, he didn't give a damn if it was the smallest bit of sexual interaction with his lil Ravenclaw. It still managed to give him the pleasure that he's been hearing about for years.

However, as he was about to wave his wand and clear her of his spilled seed, yet she did something so bloody outlandish that he was stuck with no movement to mind.

She licked up just a bit from her hand, making rather a big scene as Rory made sure to keep direct contact with his eyes. 

The moment she was done however, Rabastan couldn't help but lock lips with her again...Demanding to taste himself on her lips and not minding one single bit of how odd that sounded...Merlin was he internally screaming at what had happened in just a half an hours time.

"Lemme help you darling..." He offered, attempting to reach up under her skirt to feel up and around her arse, but managing to hook onto her panties. But it was the red flags alarming into Rory's mind to stop this before it goes too far to handle.

"Raba...You know I can't." She whispers, and he noted that it was sheer disappointment lining every word. He tugged up her knickers back into place but firmly placed his hand onto her waist above her clothes now. 

While the other caressed her cheek, smiling at how flushed she looks, her lips swollen to the brim and he hummed.

"Not even a small repayment love?" He breathed, in record this could just up the antics in being the greatest day in history for him.

"Raba if it weren't for the need in being pure for marriage I would..." Rory's voice was so soothing and calming, but what she had said spoke volumes to him. Had she just admitted to actually committing...If it weren't for the unknown marriage contract... 

Damn it all!

 

Now Rabastan was in a predicament, he knew well enough that he was going to marry her. But it was either waiting the given two years or simply come to terms now...Fuck.

"W-what about Diana and the—" 

"Their idea is to pick someone you love, trust and see them as your other half...I wish I could give myself to you..." Although these were inner desires that are being suddenly voiced, it became an eye opener, to see Rory so open and pure as he let out a genuine smile to mirror hers.

"We could keep it a secret Rory, before you're wedding if you want to choose who to..." He stopped his speech, Merlin he would hate it if this was the flip side of the argument. Dorcas had been right since the very beginning. 

Women in their world have a higher standing in needing to be perfect and porcelain.

"How about this...If my husband is as god awful as Sirius tried warning me about it...We can if...If you're alright with—" He let out a rather demanding nod, the promise would be removed once the two would properly find out about the truth. 

And something inside him hoped that he could properly surprise her with an engagement ring...Merlin it made his heart thump even further.

"Then I'll stick with snogging your neck love..." She smirked rather proudly and attempt to help get him back to proper standing.

But the look he radiated off made her roll her eyes. "I swear if I get one comment from Avery or McNair about—" He zipped his mouth shut in the instant and they returned back in hopes of not making it obvious...


	48. ✧BOOK SNATCHING AND ARSE GRABBING✧

***

The second Rabastan's mates had seen him they were demanding for details, but even with his friends nagging him at every moment. He had turned even more protective of his precious lil Aurora Black.

However it was when Rory woke up from her nap, her high had finally surcame to...And she threw a fit, Izzy attempt to consult her about it, but the girl simply couldn't stop crying.

"He's going to call me a whore, he's probably boasting about it to his mates!" Ms.Lowe held her best friend and soother her, along with the rest of her roommates.

She told them about her parents had 'possessed' her, but there was truthfully nothing they themselves could do to solve the entire situation as it was bigger than just the four of them.

It was a country war, and with Harper's family starting to weigh into the side of the Death Eaters, Emilia was struggling at the propaganda she found in her letters home. It was up to Aurora to be the comforting arm to her strongest gal friend and if anything, they would go down together in the wretched path that their parents had carved out for them...

Back at the current situation at hand, Rory was going over the conversation she had during her and Raba's intimate moment... Even though she enjoyed it, there was still a bit of hesitation in seeing him the next day.

So she planned in explaining what happened, that the little drug she had been taking simply expanded her mind and ego into being able to do that. Rory was shy when it wasn't in public, which is something that Rabastan adored, but how she came into the library and basically demanded that of him...That was inviting. 

He loved every moment of that.

After a rather close-knit potion's lecture beside him...okay so she couldn't help but not like the way he returned the glint in her eyes...The person who did not like this however, was Sirius. Even after getting her unpossessed, it wasn't safe to openly talk to her or even be around her. But he could just look and see the ownership that shifted in Lestrange's eyes.

He and his sister must've—

Even before he could get the proper thought into his mind, he saw his sister cower down in the gaze. 

Had the bastard really raped his sister?!

"Pads...Pads breathe." James issues, gripping his forarm. And to not out Aurora's new status of freedom, he push Sirius out of the school's public eye into an empty classroom.

"What the bloody hell was that?! McGonagall AND Dumbledore said to keep a low profile!" Potter yelled, but it didn't register to Sirius as he was gripping the long locks of his hair.

"HE...HE DID SOMETHING! Did you see her face?!" James looked back and didn't really depict anything that could've been wrong, and so he simply attempt to calm his best mate in that room. For the next hour before being able to venture out.

While Rory took Rabastan out into the courtyard and since it was rather cold out, it had everyone else stay indoors and away from the harsh Scottland conditions. But seeing him so happy and bright, she quickly became hesitant in being in either scenario again.

But she needed to tell him.

And so she did, in a babbling sense...Although he couldn't understand it all, he pieced together a few things.

"What sort of drug did Izzy give you Rory?" He laughed, but when she mumbled the term: poppy pills. 

He inhaled rather deeply, perhaps he was too quick to judge her worries.

"I—" 

"Rory that's bloody dangerous, I've done them once or twice but it's...It's not something you want to get addicted to." She pouted and nodded, promising from then on she wouldn't touch them again.

And that was enough for him, but as it was circulating in his mind, the fatal question that made his heart drop was if she remembers what they had talked about as well as if she meant it.

"I think the pills only boosted my confidence Raba, I don't think they'd spill nonsense or anything that would—" It was enough for him to exhale his breath, and although he was going to kiss her. She planted her head into his chest in defeat.

"Ciric please don't think I'm a whore or..." 

"Rory you're the furthest thing from a whore, you're my little Ravenclaw. And I'll be damned if anyone calls you that." She smiled into his hold.

It wasn't that she was scared of him, but his opinion of her definitely mattered. As it reflected her family, and she sure as hell would get a talking to if she fell into the same bed Sirius had.

*

The four anamagius didn't rightly understand why Remus was feeling anxious, it was their sixth year, homework wasn't that insane. 

Rory was back, he should be at ease, but he was not at all...At ease.

The boy simply struggled to get the idea across that Aurora would return the same as she is at the current moment, the sad and pitiful stare only confirmed that Rory spoken rude and degrading things while at home or to her brother about Remus' Werewolf status.

Sirius attempted to sooth the boy's worries in saying that she fought the curse in not sharing his secret with the family. And that in itself was showing immense strength.

So with Remus antsy, meant Moony was antsy as well. 

It wasn't that difficult to manage, but they were bouncing the idea around back and forth of bringing him outside into the forbidden forest due to his attitude. But even with Salem's affection and attention, they needed to go outside to calm him down...

The night was long, switching out for bits of naps that it surprised the entire group that they managed without incident. However Rory had forgotten that she switched without her jumper and returned back into human form with just a simple brazier.

"CASSIOPEIA AURORA BLACK IS THAT A BLOODY TATTOO?!" It caused everyone to look on over, even Remus who was half awake and half not. But she threw on the closest jumper, which turned out to be James' due to the distinct 'POTTER' stitched on the back.

She smiled and shook her head. "No of course not, why would I get a tattoo?" Was all she said, attempting to off easy. But Sirius chased her up and down, while James held up her shift just to see the beginning of the outline. "WHEN THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU GET A TATTOO?! AND BEFORE ME?!" 

"I got it in Salem when I went for the week back in—" 

"TWO YEARS?! YOU'VE HAD IT FOR TWO YEARS ALREADY?!" She flinched, pouting with all the stops as he groaned into the air.

"How did you hide it for so long?" 

"Yes because I flaunt my stomach to world Sirius, Merlin what am I?" He squinted as James about to answer her joke of a question.

"I think someones a lil jealous hmm? That I got one before you?" She cooed, and now it was his turn to pout. But all in all she giggled. 

"It hurt a bloody ton, and it makes you feel all the bit better. I used father's money." He chuckled as it had parently made it all better, but seeing as this was the only time they could possibly talk for the moment being he inhaled deeply and asked the question that potentially would tell him if his theories were true.

"What's your little Raba feel about your tattoo?" She was taken back by that question and rolled her eyes. "Why would I show him my stomach?" James exhaled as that was good enough for Sirius as he too seemingly calmed down from the amount of questions...

Little did they know what happened on in the locker rooms.

*

With the holiday break finally coming to, Aurora managed to get the marauders gifts and sent them via Hogsmeade weekend. She even sent the Potters and Lupins a gift as well, personally she felt horrible for saying everything under that disgusting personality.

She feeling quite tired during the train ride and decided to sleep in the girl's cart, even though Rabastan tried to convince her otherwise. Sirius managed to stop by, offering up a small little parchment with a reminder. Even an invitation if she could manage a midnight escape to the Potters.

The gals in her compartment managed to wake her up a bit before they returned to platform 9 3/4 and she went off to get dressed in something other than her school uniform. There she found the little note Sirius had slipped in, rolling her eyes did she burn it within the second and continued to get redressed.

Barely removing herself from the small bathroom, she ran into McNair and she chuckled. 

"Ah, sleeping beauty's awake! Finally!" She rolled her eyes and nudged at his stomach. "Why is he grumpy now that I didn't hold his hand?" McNair had fitful shook. His head and offered to be the escort into the boys compartment.

"Nah, he can't seem to wipe off a smirk...Wouldn't know why that is, would you Rory?" She pretended to think for a moment and then shook his head. "Not in the slighest, but I can give you a hex to take yours off for being a git." He howled in laughter as the two came walking into the cart.

"Look who's finally up Raba!" Rory blew out an exhale as she sat beside her boyfriend with a hopeful smile. "Was wondering if you'd wake before we arrive, sleep alright?" She hummed and leaned in him just a bit. Regulus was starting to get used to their bouts of affection, just the kisses he could never get used to.

"My mother's going bloody mad with this Christmas party, I don't know why she volunteered to host it." Rory shrugged, saying that she was probably bored with the rest of the mothers.

Which had been true and the boys laughed in agreement.

"Dunno Aurora, can't picture you planning a party like that." She hummed along with McNair's comment as she felt Rabastan still right beside her. Merlin she needed to change the topic.

"I'll leave that fun to my mother or Cissy, not really interested in all that, sounds like torture." A warning glance sprung from her, and Avery defiantly saw that as a red flag and changed the topic to Quidditch. 

A common ground that relaxed Rabastan's rage, it wasn't that it scared the men in the compartment. They were worried in Rory seeing that side of him.

Regulus had been there to see a few bits of it considering the recruitment for future Death Eaters usually took place in the Slytherin common room for protection, and one member didn't fall into place...It was bits and pieces of curses from everyone in this cart except Rory and Regulus himself. He's seen a few curses, but mostly they were from his mother and directed to Sirius.

"I heard Harper's family is coming?" Aurora attempted to smile proudly, earning her a round of appreciation, because without her the mission to recruit other houses would've been rather difficult.

"Hmm, her parents are converting more than her...But she values family and I'm positive that she'll fall in line, her younger siblings as well. Though her older brother might be the variable if we're not careful." The group shared their agreement, and it earned Aurora a kiss on the cheek, but all these letters of updating had gone straight to the dark lord. And it was up to one of the two mates of Rabastan to see to it that Harper has a good time at the event.

As Rory tugged along her trunk, she threw up her brightest smile to her father and found herself into a hug. Only for Omen to let out a fitful meow meaning that she was awake as well. "Cassi look at you darling, beautiful as ever..." The look Orion had given the two boys behind her simply had her sigh.

"Had a run in with him. It's handled." Rabastan went off to explain as he had joined them for just a bit of tea at their house, even though Rory just wanted to bath and relax. But it was nice to see Raba distract her parents, making it all the more easier to play the part of the highest of any purists.

However, it was how close both Rabastan and her daughter had been sitting that Walburga had noted. And even though the youngest Lestrange had left shortly before dinner and it was now Rory's time in bed to read and write to Sirius about everything that had happened so far.

The knock on the door was confusing, but she allowed whomever it was to come in after hiding the book underneath her pillow. And in walked her mother, holding a tray of tea and small snacks.

And that confused her. What was poison on that tray and what wasn't?  
"Everything alright mum?" She offered, starting to get out of her bed but the women simply played the tray in the center and sat at the head of the bed.

"Oh everything is fine darling, I just wanted to talk with you about something...Drink up." The girl took a gentle sniff of it and didn't suspect anything in her tea and took a blow to let out the steam.

Humming in approval did Walburga think this was a better start than how her own mother dealt with this specific topic, but it was never what one really looked forward to in talking about.

"Clarissa was telling me about your and Rabastan's dates... I hope he is acting like a gentleman towards you." Cassiopeia had nodded and smiled at the small little dates that the two managed so far this semester.

And then made up some bullshited thankfulness that he and Regulus were there for when Sirius dragged her into an empty classroom for a confrontation.

"So, do you and Rabastan find yourselves alone often?" Ah, so this is what her mother was getting at. And so the girl shrugged. "I suppose, we usually study together in the library, McNair and Avery know when to stay away."

The mother suppressed an annoyed huff as she sipped at her tea, her daughter was too innocent for her own good. "What I am getting at Cassiopeia, is that when boys start turning into men. They start getting these...Urges." Instantly Walburga noted the way her daughter's eyes started to widen, and the redness in her cheeks.

"Oh...That's where this is going?" She questioned, not looking at her mother. And that started to give Mrs.Black suspicion if her daughter was still pure. "Yes. And I'm reiterating that sex, is for on your wedding night and for having children." Rory swallowed thickly, as much as she wanted to cackle out at her mother, she nodded in such a haste.

"Cassiopeia Aurora Black...Have you been—" 

"Does kissing count?" She blushed, as playing the most innocent card of them all.

And it worked as Mrs.Black didn't rightly have the same mind as her daughter. "No, neither does snogging as you younglings have started to call it...No, that's alright...Preferably not in public but in privacy that isn't the same." So the girl forced her brows to narrow in hopes of pretending to be thinking.

"So...So what does count?" The women sighed, not having that much of an easy job. But then again there was no part of her that wanted to tell her own mother that she had slept with Orion back in her Hogwarts days...Long before their own marriage.

"Intercourse darling, that means no showing yourself, no inappropriate touches...Men cannot handle not getting an arse grab every now and again." Rory hummed in agreement to that, and although this was the oddest thing in the world. This was the closest bit of mother and daughter bonding.

However in the Potter's or Lupin's she was sure that they wouldn't restrict the idea of sex til her wedding night nor for just baby making.

"I know it's a confusing thing darling, but it'll be simple after you read this. My mother gave me this book when I was about your age and it'll help you understand the bits and pieces. Otherwise we'd be here all night." Cassi took the book into her hands and saw the inscription of 'Immer Rein' right on the cover. But it withheld another title on the bottom that meant it was strictly for women of the Black family.

Screaming another indication that her mother had always been a Black.

"If you have any questions Cassi, or if Rabastan is doing something outside the realm of what he is allowed in doing. Then you come directly to me..." She nodded, but before even opening the book she shared her questions about her menstrual cycle. And when Walburga finally had gone from her daughter's room, she felt rather bad in leaving her daughter to fend for herself the first given years of coming into womenhood.

However, when Aurora had finally opened the old bindings of the text she groaned. 

Doing your part to keep the Wizarding World Population Strong.

Or the best one: We need YOU to raise the next generation.

Before even bothering herself with the next page she whipped out the book to contact Sirius once again, seeing him continuing to write responses after responses just in case she had fallen asleep.

-Sorry, mother came into the room. I swear to bloody Merlin be seated when you hear this, she gave me 'the talk'. Or attempted to at the very least, all she really did was say it was for marriage and that Rabastan wasn't allowed to do anything in the realm of inappropriate touching which I could've grasped a mile away. She did give me a book about it though, and it says in bold print: Doing your part to keep the wizarding world population strong. She might as well have stopped talking after me needing to have kids.

At this current moment Sirius and James were fooling around in the privacy of James' room, simply eating sweets and having a good laugh. This was a different attitude from the last time Sirius was over for the summer, and James was more than relieved to have him feel comfortable and happy at the same time.

Even better in knowing that Aurora was no longer under the curse. But the second he saw his best mate throw back his head and laugh at whatever Rory had said, he was intrigued.

"My mother gave her a bloody talk! Oh I wish I could've been there for that, that...That would've been the best!" James knew deep down he didn't mean it, but by the way Rory was continuing to describe the book, it threw him off course on how the Black family operated from the inside.

Although the book sounded like it dated back to the middle bloody ages, she found herself unable to put it down. Part of the reason was because she was indeed intrigued, but the other part was because it was a damn good laugh.

Everything she had basically done with Rabastan had been incriminating. Being alone in his room. Near a bed, hands on her arse. Her hands on his—

The point of this was to prepare her for what not to do in situations when it comes to the male overstepping their bounds, otherwise everything else seemed to be a sin.

Oh she was for sure going to shove this into Rabastan's face, surely this must be a joke in—

"Cassi? Are you still up?" She huffed, one of the few things that she wasn't getting used to was Sirius telling her to go to bed at a decent time. Thus having all this midnight excursions like her father here.

Course she could pretend to fall asleep, but if she let her mother in she might as well let in her father.

The smile on his face brightened as he saw her bed littered with books. "Sweet Merlin, let me guess...Potions practical?" She smiled up brightly as he simply sat down on her bed near her, closer than her mum had but not enough to see the books.

"And, what about this one?" Now it was a debate in her mind to tell her father the truth or brush it off. 

"I grabbed a random book from downstairs, just skimmed it really." It caught her father's eye due to their family's motto stitched on the side and she sighed even further. Especially when he read the covered.

He slammed it shut and ran off yelling to his wife, groaning she fell back into bed. Which prompted Omen to make her first appearance in the last few hours and licked her licks.

"Hmm, did you miss this Omen? This bit's hilarious, I bet Sirius would be cackling in his room right about now." She smiled, turning to the glowing book to see both James and Sirius' handwriting just going off on how ludicrous it is.

-Just kidding, father came in and snatched it. They're yelling rather loudly. Didn't even get the good part of 'being a proper partner'.

Sirius gave immense props to his sister for being a trooper, but it was only for the holidays and soon she'd be back at Hogwarts. Hopefully by graduation she'll decide which path she wants to take, and that was what had everyone hold their breath.

Not just her family and friends, but Albus and Moody, as well as the rest of the Order.

Christmas of course had been an odd affair as Cassi felt guilt in getting her mother in trouble by just the book. But Walburga was not inclined of letting her husband win, especially when it dealt with her own daughters body. So she returned the book to her and still reiterating the fact that she was still open for questions.

However the eldest of the Black children seemingly did not want to ask her any questions, if she had a question she would go to Cissy. At least there was a bit of age similarity, even then was Narcissa still just about married...But no children, as it seemingly took a turn.

As the entire Black household and the rest of the pureblooded relatives head on over to the Nott residence for their manner. With Regulus being good mates and in the same year as their son it was easier to dwell, however it was the young daughter of the Nott family that had Aurora find some distraction.

Especially when her parents were out to see if she really understood what that book entailed.

"Rory love, are you trying to dig me an early grave?" Rabastan cheered, the Christmas dress she was wearing was exquisite. He knew well enough that his Ravenclaw was starting to design her own, and that this was what she had planned since the summer.

But on her body right now? He couldn't get enough of the lace.

However, when her hand slapped his ever so drifting touch he flinched. "I had the fortunate opportunity to have the talk with my mother, and so if you don't want to get hung upside down in front of the crowd, I suggest you do that in private. Rabastan." The gal before him was being dead serious, it wasn't a matter of her want or will. But her parents sworn image to keep up appearances.

"And did you tell your lovely mother of the...Adventure we had in the clocktower? Or...My personal favorite, the gals locker room? Or how about my bedroom after your OWLs examination?" She clapped her hand over his mouth and cleanly smiled.

"I can make it a living nightmare, right here and right now Raba...Keep talking, I dare you." She wasn't talking in the sense of violence, but in pure damnation to tease him.  
And she had always been the master at teasing.

"Cunning Rory, always on the defense." 

"Yes because the book my mother decided to give me on 'raising the next generation' was instantly found by my father and snatched up...So we'll never really know." He groaned in defeat and nodded.

"But the second we're back at Hogwarts, I'll find a hidden corner for sure." She hummed and kissed his cheek, excusing herself for a moment to properly introduce herself to Harper's parents.

But an instant comment that she made at school is to call her by her first name. Much like the idea of Cassiopeia being formal, and Rory an informal.

Emilia was rather shy when it came to family conventions such as this, but Rory insisted that Avery be the proper host and they hit it off well. The four of them were enjoying the time spent together, and if Aurora could sense anything...She saw the way Avery suddenly looked at Emilia.

"No offense Raba, I don't trust you not to leave a mark on my neck." 

"What if I promise?" He pouts, and so the two managed to get out into the hallway a bit away in the house.

This was after the entire five-course meal and a bit of dancing, plus the sharing of gifts between the couple.

Rory could've bet her firstborn that Rabastan wouldn't be able to keep himself tamed, especially with the first time she introduced the dress to him. He's had an eye out for the lace, especially when it was see-through to reveal her delicious and smooth skin.

It was Rodolpous who was tasked to find the couple, Clarissa had heard from Walburga that apparently their two children had engaged in a bit of snogging here and there at school. Which was fine, just a bit of affection. But the cocky grin that spread across the eldest Lestrange son as he had seen his younger brother pinning his little girlfriend against the wall, where they were seemingly exploring themselves only made their parents fears a bigger reality.

"Oh little brother!" He cheered, and instantly Aurora had hid herself behind Rabastan with the intent of covering herself further up. 

"Is Cassiopeia with you, ah there she is...Right then, best return to the main event...Wouldn't want our elders suspicious." Rabastan had felt Aurora's head lean against his back, as did his brother and he chuckled.

"Not to worry, I'm not a rat. Sure Bella would've cheered the two of you on...And Cassi, got a lil something there." So even though the two were safe from the wrath of their parents, Rabastan had gotten a quick smash before she took off walking towards the bathroom just down the hall. Keeping the door open had she taken to look at the splotch of a starting hicky starting to form.

"Raba! My parents are going to kill me!" She groaned, and he pouted again. "I mean, it's partly your fault, wearing that dress?" She groaned again as she tried to put some cold water on it.

"You sir are—" 

"Punishing me love, I would love to see what that means." She licked her rather plump lips, and he already felt weak to his knees due to the mere color of her lips that maintained.

"Well...I hear a cold shower helps." She giggled, starting to take of the lipstick that managed to layer onto his own neck.

"Oi don't you dare Raba, you—" 

"Seduced the Cassiopeia Black." She shrank at the use of her formal name, causing him to lean into her ear. 

"I'm sorry love, truly." His smirk rose in the instant and so she played the same sort of trick as her pampered and manicured nails as she gripped his pleading cock in an attempt to just feeling any bit of her without the clothed barrier.

"What does your little book say about teasing?" 

"Not in public, and sad to say your arse grabbing is a nono." She gave him an offering a peck before she headed off in returning to the grand hall, going straight to see Emilia close in comfort to Avery, who was currently whispering off to his 'date' but then instantly smirked at Rory's return.

"And where's our favorite Lestrange?" 

"Probably punching a wall, how are you holding up 'milia?" She smiled politely, and the small little squeal that came out of Aurora had happened due to Rabastan deciding to wrap his arms protectively around her.

"How'd you two make out?" Avery cheered, and while Aurora shot him a look Rabastan merely chuckled. "Have to give my brother props for coming to warn us..." 

"Yes, because someone doesn't know what control is." She had leaned her head upwards and he merely kissed her once again and offered to get a few drinks.

While the gals and Avery were mindlessly chatting about, Rory's feline senses were starting to get rather sporadic as the night continued on. The consumption of alcohol seemingly did that, not that any one of the marauders knew due to her lack of knowledge. But just as she started to hear a long sort of ringing in her ear, she caught sight of her mother and Clarissa speaking mutely...Which was odd.

And the only thing that came out of her mother's mouth, sounding as though she were right in front of the two women:

"...One more year..."

Without any context the line was evidently...Strange. It kept the young Ms.Black awake till early morning, was it her marriage? Their own issues? Was it when they were to graduate?

It had to do something with her as her mother wouldn't have looked all that excited. So she pouted and turned to her little textbook to message Sirius...

-You up?

Sirius usually kept the book at his bedside, and since him and James began sleeping in separate rooms but the second the light shown, he groaned.

But since he was seemingly abandoned her with that wretched family he peeked it open, seeing the two words as he pouted.

-Guess I am now, everything alright?

Rory was waiting for him to respond back and bit her lip in confusion on how to word it, but as Sirius rubbed his eyes to attempt to reread what she wrote for a good extra minute he sighed.

It was probably her marriage, she would be getting marriage and there was no shape and form that he could stop it...Unless he came with an army of Aura's and object the wedding.

-Rory it's probably just graduation right? I bet Orion would know if you really wanted to ask. Bet he'd tell you anything at the point you two are getting at, and no I don't hate Omen.

The girl giggled as she scratched the kitten in mere mention.

I don't want to bother father with this, and I haven't really looked him in the eye after the book snatching. And he was definitely watching Rabastan and I at the Christmas party.

Sirius chuckled as his head connected to the pillow, and from there on he entertained his sister for the next two hours before demanding for her to go and get some sleep.

So when he came downstairs to meet the Potter's for breakfast, James was confused as to why his friend was tired. "Rory kept me up." He yawned up an awnser, altering seeing the worried glance already showing on James.

"Ah, how's she doing Sirius?" Mrs.Potter asked, and he smiled to tell them. Especially loving the part where Walburga attempted to tell Aurora the workings of sexual education.

"Yeah, Rory really liked the fact it said that they needed HER to keep the wizarding world pure." Although Mr.Potter was chuckling along, the fact Mrs.Potter stood in damnation and enrage. Telling Sirius that if his sister had any real girl questions, that she could always Owl her.

"Oh I'm sure she goes to Cissy, I think she mentioned it as 'girl advice'." That settled the conversation for quite awhile. Sirius promised to persuade to get his sister to come over for a few hours.


	49. ✧BAD BLOOD, OMENS, AND SUMMER PLANS✧

***

With the entrance into the New Year, the sixth year students were leaning back with the pure intent of not having to deal with OWLS this time around, but for Aurora, of course, she would be finding something to study.

Currently she and Rabastan were sitting in the back of the Transfiguration class as Professor McGonagall was going over some inklings about human transfiguration. And to be truthful, it wasn't that far off from shifting into an animal. Metamorphmagus was the term they used when a witch or a wizard is born with this elected ability, it's said to be the rarest thing in the wizarding world. But Aurora knew all branches of this topic years ago...

So zoning out wasn't the biggest crime the young Ms.Black could commit.

However, she was experiencing a bit of pain in her lower half. Her period had surprised her this morning, but then again it was good to know that her hormones were because of this monthly issue and not her own torturous mind.

She planned on taking a pain potion that Cissy had shown her in second year, but getting through this class was rather tedious.

Rabastan caught on soon enough that his little Ravenclaw was in pain, and he tried to press on if everything was alright. But that made her blush and seemingly even more uncomfortable than before.

There was a borderline that shouldn't be crossed, she didn't tell her brother about her cramps and she wasn't going to tell Rabastan about them either.

Yet he continued to press on and on, and even slid a note with the simple script of: are you okay?

With the final straw out on the table she wrote a single word: Cramps.

He looked at it and narrowed his brows, the only cramps he's ever had were growing pains or from a rough practice. But neither of those would be possible in his mind as he continued to questioned when she had practice.

Wrong relation Raba, leave it be. 

He sighed as it was struggling for him to understand, but she gripped her stomach and if that wasn't the biggest hint...He wouldn't ever realize.

"Rory go to the nurse." She tilted her head, although that was a k9 trait, Salem picked up on it up from her brother just the same. 

"Not necessary. I have a potion in my bag." That confused him into a further step. Why would she have the potion prepared?

Madam Pomfry said if she ended up back in the infirmary that she'd owl her parents. Rabastan only feared a few things in his life, and that was Orion and Walburga Black being a few of the highest.

Rabastan had been shushed once already by the women in front, and Aurora was immensely grateful for it. Which Sirius had noticed with a sly glance behind as he pretended to talk to Remus behind him.

Course he was shushed by Ms.Evan's himself. It alerted his sister into looking off in his direction, but he didn't dare voice anything as Rabastan and the rest of the Slytherin's were just a glance from knowing the truth.

They had to be cautious with everything that would happen in terms of communication and it made the siblings long for the times they were together.

Aurora's boyfriend held the spot above her knee and squeezed, it was meant to be comforting but in reality, it was giving her an annoyed gesture.

When class let out, Rabastan had led her to an empty side hallway that's classrooms usually were never used unless it was clubs or for other things such as that.

"Rabastan Lestrange you let me go this instant!" She groaned, but he still continued to pull her until he knew that they were properly in private.

"What's wrong. And don't bother lying Aurora." She looked stunned, and rather offended that he didn't trust in being alright. But then again her track record was rather...Strange.

So she dulled her face as though she was talking to her mother, dug into her bag and yanked out the potion. Downing it whole and slamming the empty vial into his chest and storming down the hallway.

"Know when to quit Rabastan!" She screamed, and Sirius chuckled with his mates as they were keeping an eye on their little fifth member. Which caused her to jump back in a flinch to see them all lingering.

"Merlin sakes, what are you lot doing?" Part of her was angry with the conversation with her boyfriend, so she hissed unintentionally to her friends. But she was scared in them getting caught.

"Just checking up on you princess, he giving you a hard time?... Looked like you weren't feeling well in class." She inhaled and Sirius took a cautious step back, when her eyes locked onto him she shook her head.

Hold up her hand and showing less than an inch in between her point finger and thumb. "I am about this close into blowing up this damn bloody school." She spoke, storming a completely opposite direction and swiftly taking another corner as she knew that Raba was looking for her already.

Remus had a theory on what was going on, and he knew it wasn't that form of stress gaining on her. Sirius forgot half the time that his sister was more or less the same age as he is, even if he saw her as little.

Her and half the population of females battle this sort of thing, and with Remus' mum being so young he knows a bit about this little monthly...Act. Especially when she jokes that they are both under the month's influence. What Remus didn't know was how much Sirius knew about females, course this was in terms of sex but not really.

He didn't blame her for being quiet about it, but he felt every pain that class as she was barely a few feet away from him. So when James and Peter were indulging in their snacks down at the kitchen, Remus took the opportunity to consult Sirius and his brooding mood.

If the rest of the boys could manage him at his worse, and he could try and cheer up Sirius after that run in with his sister.

It was the oddest of any talk that Sirius had been given, he didn't really understand it but one thing was certain. That it's been going on for a while. "When does this sort of thing start?" Remus blushed and he tried to remember when his mother said, but even then it was a guess.

"It's different for everyone, maybe second year? Third?" He pouted. Wondering why she never told him, he would've gotten the message and taken care of it if he just knew. 

"Gals don't share that type a thing, especially with their brothers." Moony offered a smile and it was enough for the moment, only until Sirius laughed as to why he knew about it.

Rabastan on the other hand was caught off guard, he's only had a brother and his mother wouldn't share things of this nature. But an owl couldn't hurt? Right? So he sent her a letter in question as to what the bloody hell the menstrual cycle actually was.

Speaking about bloody.

It pained him to know that that's what his precious little bird would go through monthly, it was bizarre to even truly believe. But Clarissa explained it to the extant of caring for the young girl...Knowing full well that Walburga was careless in lending a helping hand.

So his mother put together a small package as a sort of an apology that should work for her to get him to understand. When Rabastan was searching through it, there were a few tonics that resembled the one she usually takes. Chocolate, flowers.

He hated that she was so uncomfortable to not tell him the truth, and to think he thought it was something else? He truly did have to apologize, and so he sought out to find her in the library. Thus having both his mates go take a seat at her empty table.

"Hello boys, Harper's not here Avery. She's in the Grand Hall." The boy was seemingly starting to soften when it came to the Ravenclaw, but the boy laughed. "I'll pop in to say hello later then, your Raba is looking for you." That caught her attention, the girl was seemingly unentertained by the two of them.

"Right then, where is he?" 

"The hallway." She chuckled at McNair. 

"Then that's not looking, is it? That's waiting." The two groaned, course they loved little Ms. Black, but she's awfully annoying of throwing them in a loop.

"Merlin for the love of—Please Rory?" Okay so perhaps she did enjoy having the massive amount of power over these boys, and they looked like they're on the verge of begging so she marked her book and bopped Avery on the nose.

"You hurt Harper, you're dealing with me. Understood?" He let out a solid nod before she continued down the hall in confusion. Taking out the map for a split moment she chuckled.

Just around the corner.

"No offense Raba, but the cologne I got you for your birthday is easy to smell." She cheered, making him groan from behind the wall.

But the second he emerged he held up a small bouquet of flowers and a bag. "Raba Circi sakes—" 

"I owled my mum, I didn't understand what it meant." Her cheeks suddenly turned red as she closed her eyes.

"I just...Don't like seeing you in pain Rory. Even when you broke your arms during a game." She pouted, but started to crave his touch. Knowing her too well did he offer his arms out for her to cuddle against.

"Mum sent me a few potions, I swear Rory I would've left it be if I knew." 

"Yes well, this isn't really a thing you need to worry about." Now it was his turn to disagree, claiming if she was feeling ill then she should be vocal about it.

The two bickered back and forth, not rightly about the first topic. But it made her smile to see this side come out from him, yet the worst of the worst was coming forth as Sirius and James were just down the hall.

Even though Rabastan didn't know about the possessed word that her parents placed on her, the look of disgust on the brother's face pained Rory even further.

So Lestrange leaned into the locks of her hair and breathed out a different route to head elsewhere, she winked off towards Sirius but it didn't do much to help him in the sense of aid.

"Bloody skum he is, sooner or later they won't be allowed to the school." 

"You think they'll make their own schools? We learned about that in Salem, the segregation act for Blacks and Whites?" Rabastan pulled her closer into his hold, kissing her crown in being with her as well as sharing views with one another...

Yet in terms of how to cop with sharing views, Rory was consulting Harper more times than she could even begin to count. Aurora didn't rightly know if her own views were changing or if her parents were beginning to stress it onto her. 

Sirius was warned about Harper's involvement to their society. It benefited him just as much as it did the Dark Lord as her family was again, apart of the sacred families.

It was smart to stick with Avery, even Sirius agreed that much.

The best of it was the double dating, or at least it was easier on Harper to get a feel of what her life would be like. Truthfully Aurora was already running the statistics on how likely Harper would be in marrying Avery.

But never did it click in her mind that Rabastan would be hers to marry, part of her still wanted to give herself up prior to her wedding. Especially if it wasn't to him specifically, she felt like she's earned that at the very least...

What did catch them by surprise was the fact that Regulus was starting to have a little crush with a gal in the grade underneath his. Rabastan had been the one to point it out and it instantly brought a side of Aurora that reflected Sirius in more ways than one.

Or their childhood so to speak.

Sneaking and undetected, Regulus was cozying up with Evelyn Selwyn. And Aurora was in desperate need of understanding the situation. 

"Merlin sakes, just ask him then," Rabastan said after walking from the pitch one afternoon. Their workout session was rather hardcore as he attempted to distract her.

"I can't do that! Circi Raba he'd have a fit!" 

"Oh and this is considered what?" She groaned into the air as she huffed. "Gals are ruthless Raba, suppose you know that already?" He kissed her cheek, humming along in agreement as there was no choice for her to not win. And thus she swatted at him.

"You can't tell me she's not pretty Rabastan." 

"Not my type, or age as I'm sure you're remembering she's a fourth year." She rolled her eyes and made a comment that they were dating long into that time anyhow.

"Alright, she's his type. And to feed your little mind before it gets any worse, he gave her the last snitch he caught." The girl in front of him squealed in delight at the gesture.

"I didn't think Reggie had it in him." 

"He didn't, little lad was nervous and didn't know what to do. Brother Raba to the rescue." She nudged at him with her little frame that barely knocked him over.

But what really soothed her worries is when he lead her towards the Black lake to take a breather. She allowed herself to fall back with an exhausted breath.

"Almost done with 6th year, you ready for seventh?" She groaned with her hands covering her face. 

"Did your parents tell you about being head boy yet? Because mother was already telling me the joys of it." He chuckled, not really leaning down with her but against his arms a bit farther back than him.

"Personally love I hope I don't get it. The Dark Lords already adding enough to our plates, and having to watch the school?" 

"You mean having to watch me?" She met up with him to him, planting her chin somewhat to his lowering shoulder to accommodate her.

"Sure you've asked Madam Pince to move into the library next semester. Your mother and father are going to have my head otherwise." She pretended to growl, nudging him further as he chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her and falling backwards in a sprawled mess.

Aurora squealed and giggled out his name as he simply held her to his stomach. All was perfect in his mind, this time next year would he be preparing a proposal. And truthfully nothing could possibly get his mind off of it. He was thinking of the ring, her surprised notion...Or would her family tell her?

It was all odd workings in truth, but he was excited nevertheless.

"When does your internship start?" 

"I wouldn't call it an internship Rory, I'm just shadowing my father at his work...But a lil after your birthday." She nodded, so they really wouldn't have that much of a summer together and so she snuggled further into his hold.

Even with how much she hated her life, a part of her still felt safe in Rabastan's arms. His love for her is more or less going to protect her, and if it ever gets down to it...She'd be there to protect him in one failed swoop.

But Sirius' fear of her getting branded was the same to her in Raba getting the mark. "Raba...Would you tell me when you get the mark?" She whispered, worry dripping her question. It sparked him to be overprotective, a trait she's seen in a few people towards her.

He pinned her to the ground, making sure his weight was leveled out and not squishing her. Her comfort always rivaling his as he placed his chin directly at her cleavage. "Worried are you?" Aurora shook her head, but it was an obvious lie.

"My brother said sometime after graduation..." He bit his lip, already relaying from his brother's warning of practicing the curse prior to the initiation.

The others would include rape, and no part of him wanted to brutally destroy a women's body like the rest of his clause. He could only manage any sort of arousal from Aurora.

Even pictures of other witches in barely any clothes covered his need.

"It's a little strange, isn't it? Thinking that far ahead." He chuckled, humming along and making sure that his arm was still holding her up. 

"I'm taking you out for your birthday, we'll be 17." She was about to deny that her parents wouldn't allow it, but he definitely would fight for that notion.

"Raba you'll drive my mother up the walls, I already had to be asked if you were acting like a gentleman." His laughter had almost numbed her hearing as she frowned.

"And? Am I a gentleman?" 

"Gentle? Perhaps..." He playfully stuffed himself into her chest, leaning upward just forward to lay a small kiss on her lips.

"But am I a man?" 

"I think you just want me to relay the locker room sense. In that case, you are a man thinking with the wrong head." Her face might be blushing through the entire time she spoke, it still related a hefty feeling in his chest. Rabastan thought often of his little Ravenclaw's soft hand around his length, and could only imagine how her mouth or other areas of her body would feel like...

"Hmm, I stand corrected. You are definitely a man." He continued to rumble in approval as he continued a bit of an intimate snagging session. Course it was interrupted by McNair, who needed the young Lestrange for a 'baby Death Eater' meeting as Aurora mentally called it.

"Afternoon Rory." She groaned and sat up, the girl was getting used to the boys usually around when they're snogging. Or at least interrupting them.

"Hope this wasn't a bad time?" He joked and the glare that Aurora had sent him was rather instilling to bringing fear.

"You know Rory...Sometimes you're just as bloody scary as your cousin." 

"I'll take that as a compliment, and you take that as an unrest threat...Go Raba, I need to work on my extra credit anyhow." Rabastan aided his girl up to her feet, giving him a rather chastise kiss from what they had just been doing.

Even though he offered to walk her, she wanted a bit more of a breath before being suffocated by potion fumes. Thus leaving her to her own thoughts.

Sirius wouldn't admit it directly, but the boy was worried that he'd lose his sister over the summer like he had the last time. Even with McGonagall's offering hand on his shoulder, it was still a little bit far fetched not to worry about the future.

Lucky for Aurora, the lab was quiet and allowed her to focus. Unfortunately for her, it didn't last that long as Slughorn came in walking like the penguin he is to start ordering around those who were sitting in for a detention.

And when Rory's eyes connect to three of the four marauders she gave herself a facepalm. So when they were all settled in she turned about for a moment.

"Missing one aren't you?" She chuckled, and Sirius allowed a rather bright smile to compel his features. 

"Well hello there dear sister, how's planning for the summer?" She rolled her eyes, it wasn't meant to be a taunt. But after a stressful year of attempting to have the same relationship...it was starting to take a toll that none of the other maunders wanted to vocalize.

It was a blessing that they had this surprise get together, they worked amicably...Or so much so to the point of Sirius annoying his sister, and to her attempting to get the potion right for a perfect submission score. The boys joked that Slughorn barely looked at her work after all the hard effort from previous years, but that was truly the exact opposite, he would always read through her paper and talk with her at the oddest of times about what she had written.

Sometime during the detention did she start smelling Rabastan's cologne. She looked off towards her brother with sad eyes and a dependent glance in hopes that he could smell it too.

He nodded in terms with a willing smirk. "Ready princess?" Sirius mouthed out, and she winked. 

"See you tonight." Was the last restort, the reason why Remus was indeed missing from this detention is because he wasn't up for any messer opportunities as it was indeed feeling ill as the lunar count is lowering.

"He's a death eater Rory! I know you know better than—" 

"And you're a blood traitor, at least I'm protected when I'm with Raba. Should I remind you that you're the one who left?!" The two continued to shout back and forth, but it was rather painful as the two overcame the arguments.

Aurora knows that him leaving was better for everyone in the picture, and Sirius knew that his sister faired a better chance in surviving without being split at all odds.

"I left because I don't agree with what they stand for! Rory please, James said you could come to the Potters and—" 

"I don't want anything to do with your lot. Mudbloods and blood traitors aren't my cup of tea, and screw you for making me think...For all those years, that you were right!" She finished, sending him a pretend kiss that he playfully caught with his hand to slap it onto his cheek.

No wonder he was such a fan of the ladies. But as she was storming out of the potion room, and she almost managed to walk by her boyfriend had he not managed to spin around and gently push her up against the wall.

It confused her to no end as the world seemed to be spinning until her eyes landed into the deep depths of Rabastan's deep blue. "Rabastan...Fuck sakes, y-you can't do that." She breathed, and although he didn't rightly like hearing her swear. In times like this it was oddly amusing.

"Heard a little sibling spat. Breathe love, you're past that." It was soothing to hear his words, but in some perfect world could they be friends? No. Because deep down Sirius loathed the idea of anyone being near his sister that intimidently, as did Regulus...Yet neither knew of the future, and both held the ideal of them breaking up before it go too serious.

"Slughorn popped in and out, he's not going to try anything Raba. Love blinds him." The smirk rallied further, having his hands so adoring her smiling cheeks, did he meet down to give her a longing peck, screaming for a promising of more down the line.

"Why don't we head somewhere quiet, bit of a rally in the Slytherin common room." She began walking with him, but then thought blindly as she was meant to be free tonight.

"Don't want to celebrate with the others? I won't mind Raba, you've put in a lot of work. The Dark Lord's happy with you." He smiled brightly as he kissed her cheek, although he knew straight from the beginning that his little bird wasn't a pleasure for violence. There were lines to be drawn, so what was her definition of that said line?

"Are you sure love? Avery and McNair have it handled." 

"How about when I do reach 17, we go out...I'll even beg my parents for it. You deserve a win once in a while too." He didn't think he needed a certain push into a direction to celebrate, and since Aurora wasn't rightly a Slytherin most would be weary. So there went her incentive for an invite.

However, as she pushed him to head to the party...Even denying his attempted persuasion. She claimed that a headache from being over the cauldron too long, mixed with her argument simply was too much for the time being.

That they'd see each other tomorrow and then later in the week when she goes on the train.

"The Dark Lord is pleased with you too Rory, you must know that." 

"I haven't done anything more than persuade Harper and her family." He shook his head and tapped her nose with her finger, a move she is usually known for.

"But who made it more than just a helping hand, you make everything sound sweeter than it actually is..."

"Enjoy the stakes. But not too much." She pointed her finger to his chest, and he let out a playful smirk.

"What would any of those gals have against you darling?" She perked her lips, but it did make her feel immensely better to hear that sort of compliment. "Good, so I don't have to dip into Bella's tips." Now his attention sparked up rather brightly, she could see it in his eyes in the instant.

"Torture Rabastan. Not pleasure." He nodded in understanding but still withheld the temptation to signal that he was still interested in what Bellatrix had spoken about.

It manifested in his mind since he re-entered the party, and yet there was no exchange from the two cousins. Not yet anyhow. Bellatrix knew for quite some time that his cousin would bump closer in the family tree to sister-in-law with her and Narcissa.

Another unfortunately event for Aurora, Omen was not settling at all. And it would be obvious if the kitten was not properly settled, it had been a rather struggling lie to the rest of her roommates. Especially when Harper was now so close to Avery.

But she understood the difficulty of being separated from Sirius and did not dare to speak of it to anyone from Slytherin.

The possession was a second bullet on the list not to speak from.

Yet the secret of Remus was not hers to share to anyone, she was still remembering the anger she felt for her brother just blurting it out to her the one morning. And felt the pang of fear of what could've happened if Rabastan or anyone else heard that conversation.

Omen was calm in Aurora's satchel at the moment, and apart of her knew that Raba was off drinking in his common room so she was rather at ease to head to the whomping willow. Smiling up to her Transfiguration professor as the women knew well enough what she was heading for. Wishing her a good night, and a safe one at that.

Rory usually was the first underneath the tree just to get situated, but the boys managed a few minutes after as they had all been running a bit late.

"Shut it Rory...He was sleeping." She giggled and went off to the other room to change out of her outer clothes. The last few days she was struggling in keeping the layers on and not shredded. But when she emerged, she had Omen in her mouth like a mother with her own kitten.

The baby let out a small meow that simply made the room ring with laughter. "Rory? Why's there a cat?" 

"Oh, Orion thought that this little fellow could replace me in the family. Isn't that right Salem?" She growled but then nodded, Sirius did manage to sooth his way in picking up the kitten. Although Sirius didn't mind cats, as his counter part is always a dog.

"I think she likes me better Rory." The Leopard shifted at ease and booted his nose. "She's just a kiss up...It's true! She doesn't like mum though." Sirius threw his head back and laughed, and it was enough to distract the group until Remus found himself in his own painful shift.

"Omen. Come here." Salem purred out, and the little kitten pranced over and nuzzled an open neck with a fitful whine. "Wolf?" It sounded like such a child's voice that had the other animals start to laugh.

"Yes, friend. His name is Moony. I want you to stay back and wait to say hello." The kitten let out the loudest meow she could as the rest said their greetings, it was a sight to see Salem always manage to make the werewolf happy to the point of wagging his tail.

"Moony, I want you to meet Omen." The scent of Omen resembled that of a child of Salem, and the wolf felt honored to meet a family member. So much so that he picked up the father roll, licking clean the little kitten. Entertaining her and causing anything but mischief.

"Aight well, I guess Omen is our sixth member?" Salem howled with laughter, but when it came down to it. Everyone had fallen asleep near Remus' now returned human body.

Omen was a bit confused, as was Lupin as he petted the little kitten as everyone started to wake up.

He let out a deep chuckle that started to rally up the rest of the boys. So Rory took hold of the kitten once again and attempt to persuade her to stay. "Merlin sakes Omen, you listen to me when I'm bloody cat but god forbid if I'm a human and ask you to stay still!" She shouted, but like the little petty feline that she is, she sat down right in front of her 'mother' and let out the cutest meow before Aurora picked her up.

"She's the devil's spawn, I swear." 

"Guess we'll have to call your babies something else then, devils spawn is taken." James laughed, but both the siblings stilled and fell silent.

"Hopefully that's longer down the line James for you to think of a name for them." She whispered out, going down beside Remus to attempt to heal him. All while Omen took her job seriously of distracting the sick boy.

The three boys managed to draw Moony's sleeping arse to the infirmary, but Aurora found herself hurrying up towards her dorm room in hopes of getting at least a bit of sleep.

"Want me to tell Raba that you're still sleeping?" The girl hummed with that lie as Harper skipped along to pass the message. Leaving out the fact that she fell asleep in a classroom, as that lie seemingly worked on her Ravenclaws but not the rest.

Izzie did come with a taken cup of coffee as she walked Aurora to their first class of the day. DADA was enlightening, but of course Rabastan demanded to know if she was feeling alright. Which Aurora told him she was reading rather late last night.

*

It was easy to blame all of her fake issues on Sirius, claiming that that was the reason. Lying was starting to be. Easier with Rabastan, but what made her a bit sick was James' comment.

That her children would be devil spaws. And to be truthful...She didn't want to agree to the statement, but what would disagreeing mean?

Her parents must have paired her with a Death Eater, a rising one at that. She herself would be one, and it made her rather sick to her stomach.

It's what prompted to have her crying out by the black lake, angerly throwing rocks...As if it would help.

"Ms? It's getting dark, dinner's started already, can I walk you back?" Aurora turned to see Lily as she let out a laugh.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?... Like everyone else." She huffed, throwing another pebble through the waving tides that wanted to brush at her feet as a tide.

"Why would I be afraid?" Lily whispered back, walking towards her in caution. The conversation was rather bleak, and being too naive cost her the relationship between Snape.

Speaking of that...

"You helped me with Snape, I never thanked you for that." 

"So Sirius told you then?" She blankly replied, turning to look over her shoulder as the wind began to pick up. Letting either of the girl's hair turn uncontrollable at that very moment.

"Part of it yes, not the full story." 

"If you saw me over the summer Lily, you wouldn't stand within ten feet of me." She fell back down to the rough beach of nothing but rocks as she shook her head once more.

"What if I told you I was learning how to properly use curses? That you're kind aare the test dummies? Would you still look at me with the same kindness?" These questions were all the ramblings of a broken soul as Lily found herself wrapping her arms around Sirius' sister.

Even if Sirius wasn't Lily's favorite person in the world, the two were siblings. And if anyone in the damn school knew one thing about that boy, is that he cared about his sister. 

Even from a distance.

The sobs weren't as vocal as Lily would've predicted, the girl had a soul, but this trick was used by those in the pureblooded society as they were meant to hide their feelings.

Just Aurora had been given immunity to the rule after losing her brother, but now...She needed to build up a wall, they were heading home at the end of this week. She needed to turn into Cassi.

"You're smart Rory, really...You'll know what to do." 

"Smart...Smart, but I have no choices or options...What do you want to do after Hogwarts Lily?" The girl swollowed, giving a few options as she didn't rightly know the answer.

"I'll be lucky if I can manage the summer without getting married, and Christmas without getting pregnant. I see the glares I get throughout the halls, they're jealous, and it makes me sick to think they're delusional enough to resent me for this bloody life." She was crying still, but somehow her voice upheld. Making Lily even more taken back by the normal tone in her speech.

"I...I used to be envious...I remember third year I asked Alice about you. She told me about your family, your rank, your blood...Salem? People around you think your life is perfect." Ms.Black chuckled, wiping her eyes and looking the red head dead in the eyes.

Merlin...She even looked perfect when crying her eyes out. 

"On the outside?...I'm not allowed to leave the house unless we're invited out, unless there's an event. And even then I'm suppose to be dolled up and pampered because that's the life I've lived. If I wasn't bounded by contract until I'm eighteen...Then I would be living with James. Without a doubt." She hissed, making Lily hug her further.

The girl flinched every time she heard the term mudblood, or anything in that essence of racism. 

With Aurora's birthday coming up, she'll be allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. It was more the idea of not being able to apparent until she gets her proper license.

Unless she can convince her father otherwise, and that indeed would be the perfect gift over the summer. AAll she had to do was flaunt some slurs and damn all muggles and she'd be able to get what she wants.

 

Even if it eats away at her soul.

What worried her most is what the Dark Lord would make her do when she can preform magic outside the school. Or her parents for that matter, it send chills down her spine. And she was damn well sure that it wasn't the wind.

"You'll figure it out Rory, I'm sure you will..." The girl disagreed, it wasn't the best of advice, but it was at least a boost.

"And if I don't? The Dark Lord gains me as an ally?" She questioned, and the name itself stilled. Those who follow him call him by his specific 'lord' name. Nobody would dare say Voldemort, unless you were in the status of Dumbledore himself.

Lily didn't have much else to say other than she'd figure it out on her own. But it spiked up more anxiety, there was nobody other than Harper who would be able to help. Or even begin to understand what this feels like.

The two managed to head to the bathroom for a few moments to get her cleaned up and refreshed, and since she was fairly late for dinner she decided that the best thing to do in this instance was to sit beside Rabastan at the Slytherin table.

He greeted her instantly, piling her plate high with all her favorites. Little did he know about her mother's given diet plan, but no part of Aurora wanted to share that. Instead she continued to space through the entire conversation while Lily eyed the girl from across the ways.

"Black...I think you need to talk to your sister." She whispered, and that sentence along had the hair on his back stand up in attention. "About what?"

"What she's meant to do this summer, she's afraid." Evan's thought that it would at least the bit of good. But as Sirius scanned through the words, the redhead was lucky that at least Remus understood what Aurora was getting at.

"Pads...She's turning seventeen." That didn't rightly sit with him as an answer either until he dropped his fork with a groan. 

"She can do magic outside of Hogwarts, fuck why didn't we think of that before?" He hissed, all of this catching Sirius well of guard as he now looked to his sister.

Although she was at least acting happy, there was a saddened glint in her eyes. "I found her by the lake...Is there anything I can do?" She questioned, and James looked to Lily for a serious moment.

All his efforts in asking her out dulled at a time like this, but Sirius sighed.

"I've told her to run away, but she's sure that Orion and Walburga will come after her...Which I don't doubt with being promised to some Death Eater." Lily flinched at the idea, and Sirius downed the rest of his drink trying to think of something...Anything...

"Best thing we can do, all of us...Is to be there for her when she's alone." Remus shared wisdom allowed the group to feel at least the bit better, and James had pulled her aside for a moment to ask her if she was alright.

Away from his mates and in the soul privacy of the common room.

"She said she was going to be forced to practice...Potter it's—She said my kind..." Lily attempted to blink away the tears, and although James wanted to offer a hug. The gal bounced away and ran up the stairs.

Tonight was their last night, and nobody had a nudge of decent sleep. Not in the Gryffindor tower at least, nor Aurora.

Rabastan was almost desperate to get home, he wanted to feel the glory of Death Eaters. 

To take Aurora out of the house. Yes...it was going to be a grand summer indeed.


	50. ✧CURSES GALOR✧

***

Tonight was their last night, and nobody had a nudge of decent sleep. Not in the Gryffindor tower at least, nor Aurora.

Rabastan was almost desperate to get home, he wanted to feel the glory of Death Eaters.

To take Aurora out of the house. Yes...it was going to be a grand summer indeed.

*  
*  
*

Or so the boy thought, his father wasted no time in preparing him for what his weeks would look like. But he was rather joyous to have something to do, that both he and his little Ravenclaw had their careers starting to unravel, and quickly as it would seem.

With all the distraction at the ministry, and here and there meetings with the Dark Lord. He was almost confused when his mother told him that it was Aurora's birthday was in just a few days time.

Bless that women to the ends of the earth, he had forgotten. But he had the gift prepared for her since Easter.

To see her seventeen? 

Just a year away from marriage, it made his insides churn at the thought of waiting any longer, or using his right hand while looking at a picture of her from the last Christmas party to induce him further...He doubted he could wait any longer for her.

And yet, the torment his brother showed him was not at all his biggest concern...

It was Regulus.

The boy had been listening in on a conversation between his father and Mr.Lestrange, Rory was off at her internship and their mother doing god knows what. But it intrigued the boy as they were obliviously talking about Cassi.

Yet the second marriage was mentioned he almost dropped to the news.

"Rory...Rory's marrying Rabastan?" It should've been a dead give away years ago, but the Black family was adamant about sharing details unless better options would occur.

Clarissa managed to keep the peace, that no matter what house Sirius was it. Nor that Cassiopeia is in Ravenclaw, it was their little relationship sparking that really interested the families.

Because that meant children.

However, Regulus had done something very foolish. He told Kreacher that he was going to head over to the Lestrange manner because he wanted help on an assignment. He was allowed by the elf to enter the home and knocked fitful on his thought of best mate's bedroom door.

Now Regulus was usually a calm soul, but something in him had finally snapped.

"Ah. Reg, didn't expect anyone today...What can I—" Before the man could get anything else out, Regulus stuck his wand directly to his friend's heart.

"Did you know?" He questioned, lowly. And for a moment there Rabastan actual felt a layer of fear tingle in his spine, not because he was afraid of the boy. But because of the collateral damage it would cause, especially to Aurora.

"Er, know what mate? And watch where you're pointing that thing. Thought you were taught better than—" 

"THAT YOU'RE MARRYING MY BLOODY SISTER?!"

Rabastan choked on his breath, although he didn't rightly know where the conversation was going in the first place. He didn't think it would go to this.

So he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his room, thankful that nobody else was bloody home at a time like this. And set him down into his desk's seat.

"How'd you find out?" The question lingered in Regulus' mind for a moment, causing him to string to his feet. "So you did know! Does my sister—" 

"Your sister does not know. And I only know because my brother told me a year ago." That sparked a conceivable amount of anger into the young Black as he pointed up his wand.

"You didn't tell me!" 

"Reg, what was I going to tell you? That there's a contract since before you were born was written? How was I going to bring that up?" The boy faltered for a few moments, but that still didn't help in how betrayed he felt for the past twenty minutes.

The anger, the way he pinched his face up in disgust rallied almost how Sirius looked throughout any conversation at events. Rabastan sighed outloud. "Mate, I love your sister...Besides with everything going on, I'm glad it's me. Imagine some other bloke was promised her?" Regulus stood his ground, manifesting the ideas that she's her own person.

"She should have a choice." Rabastan nodded in agreement, but their ideals didn't rightly match their society. "But that's not how the world works...I've heard after graduation, my brother suspects after her birthday because then she's at least legal...I promise Reg I'm going to protect her, I swear it on my life." Regulus, after hearing these declartions of a promise...Started to sigh and nod.

"I get it Reg, I don't have a sister, but something about Rory makes me need to protect her...It's wrong to say, but female Death Eaters? They won't make it far without someone by their side." The glare still didn't simmer all that much.

"You should've told me." The boy growled, and the elder one of the room sighed and nodded once again. "My brother wasn't meant to tell me either Reg, don't tell your sister. She shouldn't have to worry about something like that with her internship and NEWTs this year." The smile crept up rather slowly in Rabastan's mind that the boy hated secrets.

"Thought I was going to propose without a blessing Reg? You wound me." That lifted his spirits, enough so that the two managed to get in a few practices moves out before Clarissa ordered them down back to the ground.

"Ah, I thought it was Avery...Would you like to stay for dinner Regulus?" 

"If that's alright with you and mother?" The women was more than alright to host the Black children, especially if it meant bringing them out of that bloody house of theirs.

"You know, I believe Cassi is home alone at the moment. Rabastan, why don't you go invite her after the both of you freshen up...She shouldn't be dining alone." The two hurried about to wash up while Rabastan went off to the Black manner, when he came through the fireplace he brushed off the excess ash and sighed in relief.

"Well thank Salzar that nobody's here...That would've been embarrassing." He muttered, taking his wand and cleaning up his entire body off the bloody substance.

His brows furried for a moment as he heard the starting melody off in the distance. It caught him off guard, but he did know of Rory's musical abilities. Merely another talent on the list of many.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof...You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to her kitchen chair, and she broke your throne and she cut your hair...And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah..." Rabastan followed the sound as though he were being tempted by a siren or something of the sort. 

Although the song wasn't familiar, there was no part of him that wanted to interrupt. Especially seeing how into it she was, so he crept up behind her to allow her to continue.

"But baby I've been here before...I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch, and love is not a victory march...It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." She hummed along with her lingering cords, and part of him knew that the song was not over. But it still drew to him as interesting, like a beautiful angel.

"Maybe there's a God above, But all I've ever learned from love...Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. And it's not a cry that you hear at night, It's not somebody who's seen the light...It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." The lurring was starting to wear out, and he enjoyed to see her hands dance on around the keys to finally finish the song of choice.

To be a bit humorous, he started to clap off behind her. Causing her to stir a few keys in fear. "Rabastan!" She breathed, holding onto her heart as she was breathing sporadically. 

He simply kneed before her, taking her none clenching hand and intertwined it with his.

"Mum said you were home alone, why didn't you come over?" 

"I never really get the house to myself, and I thought Reg was over the Carrows." He chuckled, she spoke recently on how she didn't rightly like the girl twin of the Carrows. And did her best to stray from the girl.

Even if she followed Aurora like a lost puppy, even if it meant a pretend friendship.

"Well how about you dine with us. Father's out with yours for the evening." She nodded her head and started to put away the music sheets, she claimed that she'd only be a few minutes to change but he groaned. 

"Rory you look absolutely perfect, don't bother with that...Save the dress for later." She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then pouted.

"Cassiopeia Aurora Black, march back down those stairs this instant." She gawked out in a rage of furry, pointing her finger up in the air. 

"You're bloody lucky that I can't hex you yet." Was her hissing threat, but he cocked a grin and nodded.

"Hex me? Love you wouldn't!" He shouted as she hurried up the steps, and she mirrored his playful smirk. 

"Right to the arse!" Rabastan noted that her face was blushing madly, but he also took an important note on where her room was.

He'd never been in there before, even when they were kids. There was a bit of a battle in wonder if it was in order, or a chaotic mess, so much so that he almost missed the fact she had done her hair.

"Cassiopeia..." He warned, but she batted her eyes just a bit as he sighed and went off towards the door. "Not the fireplace?" 

"Well I should start getting used to appreneting with you love, better now than when you're properly dressed." She swatted at him as they continued down the round until she offered a small alley.

"This is the end of the boundaries, or at least I think it is. I haven't really needed to go with father anywhere in a while." She mumbled, and so Rabastan simply wrapped his arms up and around his precious little Ravenclaw...Which automatically made her groan at his playful hands. 

"Care hun, just wanna make sure I've got you secure." She shook her head, but closed her eyes rather tightly.

He knew a bit of her motion sickness when teleporting, but when she shinned a bright smile up towards him when they managed to get to his property. He felt like he was given a reward.

"What were you and my brother up to anyhow?" She questioned, and he could've kicked himself for hesitating. "Er...Just a bit of Quidditch, he was bored. Promise you'll come over when you're home alone?" She pouted a bit, only to be greeted with a chaste kiss. 

"And if you're not home? I love your mother Raba, but there's only so much pampering I can personally take." He tried to hide his laughter, but the gal was not a fan of the tickling that he attempted to mask it.

"Ah there you are Cassiopeia! Come, we're just starting dinner." The warmth that always radiated off of Clarissa seemingly rose as seeing her son and future daughter in law together, holding hands.

The conversation at the table was light and flowing, Regulus was hopeful that he was going to be granted Prefect status. While the rest of the adults prided themselves into putting money on Cassi and Rabastan being the head boy and girl this coming year.

But either was just perfectly content on being just prefects.

Once Clarissa left the children on their own accord, the three made it a rather eventful night with some board games. Regulus told him, in pure soon to be in-law brothers secret. 

That Aurora loved board games, it was an odd fact. Surprisingly he didn't know, but it extended further than just card games.

*

Cassiopeia has had seventeen birthdays, perhaps a given fifteen she properly remembered. But Bellatrix was all too thrilled to drunkenly try to teach her how to throw a cruse off into the gardens hedges. 

Being nervous as she was, Rabastan had stopped his sister in law from making such a scene. There is a time and place for such a practice. Besides, the Dark Lord wanted to privately teach her the becoming steps of being right underneath Bellatrix in his growing coven.

She couldn't sleep that night, nausea hit her like a rocket and for the first time she didn't message Sirius about it. What good would come of it? 

Continuing this pattern of going to him for guidance, when in reality he just keeps saying the same sentence. Just leave them.

It was much harder than that, the betrayal would be enormous, they'd kill her on the spot. One of her biggest fears was that they'd make Rabastan or Regulus having to do it if she wasn't careful enough.

Her Apprenting class was going swell, there wasn't a point to wait until school. But even now she was overworking herself, and yet it was perfect. 

In the lab it didn't allow for her mind to wander too far. It was contained, and her small little internship was starting to turn into an. Apprenticeship/ schooling entry if she so chose.

Yet with everything she didn't want to ask her father his opinion, not yet at least. So much was happening that it gave her a whirlwind and migraine that surpassed her from properly relaxed...

"Mistress, Young Mistress! Mistress Lestrange is here, she has important message for young mistress. Downstairs she is!" Aurora sucked in a breath and withheld the urge to throw up her breakfest. So instead she walked on down the steps to see Bella smiling out loud.

"Oh there you are love! Such an empty house today, where is everyone?" 

"Father's with Mr.Lestrange, Reg's at the Carrows and...I don't know where mother is actually..." Bella pulled the young girl into a hug as she attempted to think of where in Britain Walburga Black had gone.

"I'm here for you darling, you're being summoned." Aurora's eyes widened in disbelief. Already?!

"W-what? I-I thought I was d-doing alright...I—" The women cackled, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Love nono, your lessons are starting. The Dark Lord has put aside time because he wanted to teach you properly." Now that...That was what Rabastan had told her previously, but she simply assumed within the next year. She scolded herself for being foolish and nodded. Claiming that by the next session she could most likely apparent herself, which caused her dear cousin to laugh.

No matter if Bellatrix was laughing out of pure sadistic reasons or not, there was still an eery feeling once it bounced off the walls.

Cassiopeia recognized the manner as the Malfoy's, theirs being the biggest and Lucius being a heavy followed. It made perfect sense.

The two gals continued in persuit, which made the Dark Lord all too pleased to see the almost pair former Blacks standing at his attention.

"Bellatrix, you're dismissed for your other duties." He ordered, which caused her to squeal with a happy and good luck kiss onto her cousin's cheek.

"How are your studies Cassiopeia?" She smiled politely and nodded, explaining how she's preparing for the NEWT finals just a few nights ago. But he himself was more intrigued by her internship.

"Otto has talked about turning it into an apprenticeship or switching me to a student in his partner's lectures...I haven't told my father just yet." The demonic chuckle rivaled Bellatrix in terms of horrifying, but the conversation looped on back around to the true purpose.

"Cassiopeia, I wish to...Start your training." She nodded, looking up to the Dark Lord in a bit of question. Which he cocked his head to reflect her glance.

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" 

"Mother says I'm usually in the clouds my Lord." The growl was low as a scoff followed after her comment. "Your mother is...A true Slytherin yes, but she does not linger in the same playing field as the rest." The young member of his coven nodded in response with a little bit of a smirk on her face after that.

"Throw a curse at the pillar." He ordered, and she turned to eye the pillar then back to the Dark Lord. "My Lord?" 

"All members are required the simple skill set of providing a few curses...There has been talk of a certain Slytherin creating a rather deadly hex. But I wish to see a curse from you." She nodded, allowing her wand to fall from her sleeve and look directly to her target.

"Crucio!" She hissed, and the spell marked the pillar just as the Dark Lord suggested. "Again." And like a machine she perceeded, and only when she felt comfortable did she silently aim the curse.

The only issue is that after every cast of the forbidden spell, her wand burned her skin. "Excellent, quiet the study...Have you ever cast this spell prior?" 

"No my Lord." She breathed, her heart still beating rather roughly in the tombs of her chest.

He nodded, and with the silence casting over the two...Was it odd to see Rabastan's brother coming into the room, along with a skipping Bellatrix. They were transporting a body mid-air, and it confused the young Ravenclaw, plus being in a room surrounded by elder Slytherins?

It was enough to cause anyone a pain of anxiety.

"How is she fairing my Lord?" 

"A natural just like yourself Bellatrix, but not ready for an audience. Leave us." Unfortunately, even with Cassi hoping and praying silently to herself for them to leave with the body. However it merely wiggled and groaned off in the middle of the room.

"It's one act to cast the curse, little bird, but it's another to maintain the effects. Anger, dominance...This results in a stronger punishment, a further holdout." She nodded, soaking in the words through and through, eyeing him like the eagle she was sorted for.

"This muggle born was captured attempting to aid the Aura's in a raid...I suggest not to kill him. There still might be a bit of use in this mudblood." She hummed, closing her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"The floor is all yours, little bird." There was a bit of disgust coaxing her, the bile rising in the back of her throat as she didn't want to hear him saying Rabastan's nickname for her.

I'm sorry Siri. She thought, begging for the twin link to stay true as she aimed her wand to the specific target and shouted as tasteful as she could manage.

The muggle born wizard had cursed out in another groan of torture, as if he hadn't been trapped in the cellar for the past two months...But his pain was short-lived as Cassi had gasped, dropping her wand to see the outline of her wand imprinting on her skin.

Although he was disappointed for a moment, he eyed her hand in compete confusion. 

"M-My Lord?" She questioned, thankful for no childish tears coming from Ms.Black at a time like this, but instead he hummed.

Summoning her wand up did he sway it in the air, examining it. "What is your wand made of?" 

"Phoenix Feather sir...Is this normal?" He lowered his gaze for a moment and shook his head.

But as he too took hold of the wand and waved it to get a good feel about, it was soon interrupted as he fired a curse towards the mudblood.

There was this slight burning sensation that he too look at his mistrucken hand. But he was soon interupted by his train of thought as he heard a rip of fabric, the girl was wrapping the wound up, and he chuckled as she looked mighty ready to continue.

"I will look into this oddity little bird." 

"Father says it's good to be skilled at any spell with either hand." He hummed, saying that Orion was right at ether occasion. Which prompted her to try her left hand, although a bit of a draw back, the thrill and thumping of her chest subsided.

"Addicting, yes?" She nodded, breathless after the mud blood was escorted out. But not by her relatives as these were cloaked and unnamed.

"A bit...Is it always a thrill?" He smirked, especially when she was clutching at her chest. 

"Oh yes, getting information out of our lovely guests." The conversation didn't find much more of Cassi's time as she started walking out of the Dark Lord's room.

"Rory!" Her eyes took a moment to register Rabastan, but never the less she smiled. "How was it then?" 

"I think it went well enough, is Cissy home? My wand burned me a—" The second Raba saw the indented burn on her hand he sprung into action.

Calling Dobby to bring a first aid kit to the small study that the two hid away in. "Raba it's fine, I can do this at home." She hissed, but the second he dapped a bit of cleansing onto the wound she really groaned in pain.

"What happened?" 

"I was just practicing and my wand started to burn, I've never heard of it happening. Neither did the Dark Lord." His eyes flickered up, only to look back down to see it's red deepen in color.

Waiting for a few moments to let her hand soak up the liquid before carefully applying some sap onto the burn and rewrapping it with proper bandages.

"Well well well Cassi, the Dark Lord is ecstatic with your work!" Bella exclaimed, ruining the moment for the young couple as they scooted away from one another as the elder witch gripped her cousins cheeks to pinch them.

"I didn't do much Bella...Honestly." 

"Not from what I heard." She sang in retort, it made Aurora smile. As well as Rabastan as he was cleaning up the box of supplies she had used up.

"Either Rabastan or I will pick you up for your next session...Can you take her home darling?" Rabastan nodded to her sister in law, only receiving a kiss after the girls dear cousin.

"Ecstatic...That's interesting." 

"I think it's Bella's excitement, mother thinks it's because Cissy is only a wife of a Death Eater." He nodded, but his smile never dwindled. Even when he offered to take her back to his home, knowing full well it was empty.

To have her in his home with an empty house? It was as if they were already married, that they were dining like there wasn't a care in the world. But when he brought her home that night, Walburga gave either of their children a stern look.

"My apologies Mrs.Black, Cassi wasn't feeling all that well after her meeting with the Dark Lord. Just wanted to make sure she ate a bit." The smile soon spread across the girl's mother's face, but it was bone chilling to say the least.

At least in Cassi's mind.

"Alright then, not this late Rabastan...We have plans in the morning Cassiopeia. Off to bed." It was a quick kiss on his cheek before she hurried along upstairs.

Rabastan saw the cold stare she had gotten from her mother as she moved along, but he sported a fake smile before kissing Walburga's cheek and leaving the home.

He didn't understand why the family still lived here, it was dead center in a muggle neighborhood. He would listen to stories about Rory and Sirius watching from the tallest room's window to overlook at the cars, even as they passed by now...It was such an oddity.

Knowing about the knight-bus was one thing, but this was another...However, he had this sick feeling deep in his stomach about Rory getting punished...And he was close to right.

"Mother, nothing happened. He was simply there at the Malfoy manner after I had a meeting with the Dark Lord. I hurt my hand and he invited me to the Lestrange Manner." 

"Cassiopeia, you were alone with him, in his manner." The hurt expression was plastered on Cassi's face, even with everything going on...How well she had done today in the eyes of bloody Death Eaters, her mother still manages to make it about purity.

"Then why do I bother wearing this bloody ring then?!" She ripped it straight off her finger and threw it to the ground, walking away from the conversation as she slammed the door closed, leaving Walburga alone in her daughter's room.

The mother lifted up the small ring, it had been a promise ring from ages ago. It held symbols of purity and respect for women's bodies, but even then it didn't matter. 

Cassiopeia had broken a very strict rule in their book and she wasn't allowed to simply wave it off.

Orion lucky came home, strolling into the foyer to see his daughter at the kitchen table with the first aid kit. "You alright darling?" He offered, kissing the crown of her head as he stared directly at the burn.

"I'm fine...Could you explain to mother that I was perfectly responsible when I was over the Lestrange manner?" He chuckled, summoning a glass of fire whiskey as he poured himself a glass.

"And why would she suspect you weren't responsible?" 

"Rabastan and I were alone at the manner." She rolled her eyes, but her father hummed rather lowly.

"Yes well, try not to allow that to happen again Cassi. Your mother is worried about images, not rightly you...Do you understand?" Cassi nodded, but hissed as the solvent was still rather painful to endure.

Orion took over as the issue being was still on her dominate hand. Leaving her left to be tasked with wiping the wound.

"How did you manage this?" She shrugged and bit her lip. 

"I don't know if I allowed to say father, I'm sorry. But he was very happy with me, said that we're continuing the lessons soon." The father beamed with pride, smiling and nodding.

It sickened her to the point of not knowing whether to continue this conversation or find the nearest lavatory and clean her stomach of all the build up.

Today had been an odd account, and here she was sitting at the table with her father aiding her wound.

"Cassiopeia what on earth is that?!" She shrieked, and it was once again her father coming to her aid to calm Walburga to a point of needing tea for either females.

"Looks as though her wand burned her, but she's not allowed to speak of it love...Best let it—" 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TODAY CASSIOPEIA?!" The amount of distrust was unsettling.

"I simply followed an order from Bella to go to a lesson! I didn't do a single thing wrong!" It was odd to see his little girl start to throw this sort of fire, but he didn't want her to be silent either.

"You will lower your tone with me young lady, you will march up to your room this very instant and think about what you have done." The girl seemingly took the roll of bandages before continuing back to the safety of her bedroom.

Or so she thought.

"Haven't done a bloody thing." She grumpled, but of course her mother and her hearing confirmed that she was indeed badshit.

There was no warning, no change for Orion to stop the given curse to be fired. But neither of her parents knew about her animagius ears hearing the thinnest bit of movement of her mother's chair, but it was all too easy to block the curse.

"I didn't get this burn on my hand for nothing mother." She spoke, but the laugh that rallied in Orion's side had either of the women stall for a single moment.

"Careful love, she's a little Death Eater in the making...Rest up darling." He went straight over to his daughter and escorted her up the steps.

"That was the best bloody thing I've seen in the past two decades Cassi, well done." She chuckled at her father's standing by her side, but it was Regulus who stayed up in his room and owled Rabastan at what had occurred to make their mother angry.

Rabastan sighed at the bloody letter and went to his mother, offering up the letter to her as she sighed.

"Well Rabastan, I wouldn't say it was the best idea in the world. Walburga is still very protective of her children, even if she supports the two of you seeing on another." That is when the fear set in, he recalled the conversation that Aurora had with her mother about 'him being a gentlemen' and if he didn't fit the standards then it would ruin his chance of marrying her.

"Mother she was angry, furious...What do I do?" It was a long sit down discussion between mother and son, and Clarissa was more than welcoming of it. She promised her children long before that any conversation was open, he even made the mention of how Rory was religious, but that didn't stop her mother from placing unwanted boundaries to everything.

"Mrs.Black is very old fashion darling, but Regulus said that her father was there to help." 

"That doesn't help mother." He groaned, soon walking himself back up to his room, clutching the letter in hand as he sat on his bed.

"Fuck." He growled, leaning back fully clothed. He'd be lucky if he saw her in a few days if anything. He needed to see her, so what was he to do?


	51. ✧AN END TO THE SUMMER✧

***

He was more than relieved as he was over a graduated Death Eaters manner socializing with those a few years older than him. Then followed a call to the Dark Lord. 

He was more than pleased to see Rabastan coming to the call, he wanted Cassi to join as well, thus allowing him to the Black manner with a task.

He told Kreacher to fetch Aurora, to tell her that the Dark Lord is calling, for whatever reason the girl was prepared to see Bella. 

But she froze as it was Rabastan standing in her foyer.

"Ready to go?" 

"Y-yes, I just have to tell my mother that—" The clacking of heels throughout the house found their way to the young couple, and here was the disapproving glance between the two.

"Rabastan, I hope you were going to ask for permission to take my daughter out." Aurora's eyes dulled, after she had deflected her mother's curse it was an on edge feeling twenty-four seven.

And she wasn't allowed out of the house.

Not to Harpers, not with Cissy. 

Nothing.

"Of course Mrs.Black, but it's not me needing Cassi. The Dark Lord is requesting her presence, if you're ready love?" She went to go and grab her travel cloak before saying goodbye to her mother and leaving the property.

She swallowed thickly and continued to walk to the edge of the property line. "Rory—" 

"Please don't." She whispered. And it pained him to know that she was being punished for absolutely nothing.

 

Arriving at the apprenting spot did he not make a single move until she looked at him. 

"Rabastan I don't want to talk about it." He frowned, quiet a bit as he disagreed.

"Well I do, and from Reg's letter it's more than just a bloody time out." She shrugged, going to hug him as she whispered for him to get a move on.

 

Yet when she finally left the proximity of her home she let out a smile, even inhaling a breath of fresh air. "I suppose you couldn't come over—" 

"I couldn't leave the house." She spoke, continuing to follow through in pursuit of the Malfoy manner.

They were greeted by Cissy with a smile. "Rory hun, I'm sorry you couldn't make it the other day. I—" 

"In other words, her mother withheld her." She elbowed Rabastan at the indecency.

"Nonsense, you owl me right away. Bloody Walburga my goodness." Rory eyed Rabastan in complete anger as she continued to the meeting hall of the rest.

They offered up a perfect fitting robe, but he did not give a bloody damn if she was angry with him or not. He gripped her hand after pulling up her hood just over her eyes a bit.

"Stay beside me, yes?" She nodded instantly and interlocked to follow in pursuit. He knew directly where to stand which screamed a level.

Her eyes were zoned and the two holding hands labeled status. The numbers around the given circle was expanded since last time she had met the Dark Lord, throughout the meeting did she watch intently. Never showing a sign of fear in grasping Rabastan's hand.

She needed to do this.

There was a torture of a few mudbloods, a few Death Eaters who had failed. But none of the future Death Eaters were called nor responded to the rest, she learned quick enough that the Dark Lord wanted them to watch. To observe before they fully took the mark.

The Mark.

Even seeing it on random members made her wrist shiver just a bit, swallowing thickly once again was there not a bit of safety. At home, her mother was controlling, here she was awaiting for her next order.

Is that what her life was going to be like?

After being dismissed did the standing Death Eater beside her lean in. "Fancy seeing you here Rory." 

"Shove it McNair." He hummed with more than a bit of laughter, none of the boys could manage to be proper for long. So she was indeed proud that they remained still at the very least.

"Cassiopeia. Come." She let go of Rabastan's hand as he followed the rest of the crowd. Since it had been a few days from the last meeting she bowed a bit to him, revealing her face from the hood.

"Your hand?" She offered it up, it was more or less healed. But there was a thin line still managing to peek through.

"I looked into it my Lord, or as much as I could. It's rather unheard of for a wand to fight back, but the curse was seeping from the wand." He wanted to look at her wand once again and ordered for another prisoner to come about.

"Crusio!" He hissed, and the mud blood begged for the death. And yet Aurora stayed silent, watching between the curse to the damage.

"Peculiar...Phoniex feather...I only know of one other person who has the same core." Now that was indeed peculiar. That they were that rare, she just assumed it was odd, but to hear that...?

"W-what?" She whispered out, which he found quiet hilarious. "Never speak of this Cassiopeia. Try it again." There was doubt in her mind now, to hold the Dark Lord's wand?

Merlin she was in for it.

"My Lord?" 

"A simple curse, a hex or two...I would much rather keep him than kill this foul creature." She nodded, throwing a few jinx's through to the man before she ordered another curse.

And it didn't burn, especially when she felt the heated image of how many people this wand has killed.

"Excellent. That is the power you need, feed it, draw it out. Cast it to these lesser beings." He egged on, which instantly caused anxiety to reek havoc, the curse was struggling to maintain from ranges of low to highest.

"Stop." He ordered, and she instantly did so. Trading wands, did she finally manages to properly send the first curse without pain.

But it was the second curse that she was more unfamiliar with. "The imperious curse. What do you know of it?" 

"It's right beside the Curiso curse in terms of Azkaban, it allows the caster to control a person or animal to their own inner whims." He nodded, humming along as her offered the same mud blood once again who just endured a rather painful torture...But it was feeding the Dark Lord's sadistic nature, he craved it, this is what he found sexually arosing.

 

In the first few casts Cassi did not fully get the hang of it, but by the fifth had the man rose to his feet with ease. Not a hint of pain lingering his body throughout his movements as he walked straight to the Dark Lord without any hestiation, bowing his head then falling to his knees.

"Excellent...Excellent. Your little Lestrange took his time in learning that spell, such a great future for you my little Ravenclaw." She beamed up with a smile and nodded.

"My Lord? How far does the curse linger for...They didn't teach it in school and—" 

"Suppose they did not, if you were to order him outside this room and say...Talk to Bella, it would work. But you are not there yet Cassiopeia." She nodded but gritted her teeth never the less, wondering how one could get that far.

Perhaps curiosity would kill this cat.

*

Sirius and Remus both felt their biggest fears come to life. Aurora was not responding to any sort of writing in the book since the beginning of July. And if she had it was half-assed and quick little excerpts.

It made his summer a pain, but his mates were all there to lift up his spirits. More so during the night, as if he was just waiting for her to make the effort.

 

What Aurora had said to Lily was exactly what had happened, and it was the joke of the century for the Marauders to hear that James Potter had managed to become Head Boy. While Lily Evan's was promoted to Head Girl.

Shouldn't that had made it a conversation at his old home? 

That Aurora didn't make Head Girl? 

But that was the least of Aurora's problems. Her soul was being torn just by the curses alone, that her wand had tortured a muggle-born, that every other word that came out of her mouth was some sort of propaganda?

It was a mess, and at one point or another she begged for Hogwarts to return. Even the idea of nightmares was an awful predicament, that she needed a tea to set her to sleep. And she prayed all night that dreams wouldn't plague her.

Rabastan made it his mission to get back into favor with Walburga, in hopes that it makes life less miserable for Rory. And it worked more or less, the dinners he endured, the tea session.

It was as if the mother was sizing him up for his future as a husband, and placed him into a forced reminder that she is in control.

But the second the two married, Rabastan swore that she would never go to this bloody house again unless in an emergency.

Just like he had promised prior, he had taken her out to dinner, lunches, exploring the bouts of the Wizarding World without the constant overlooking of their parents.

It was breathtaking for Aurora. 

This freedom was a blessing.

One fateful afternoon in the heart of Diagon Alley, the couple was going to meet a member to retrieve an object for the Dark Lord. It wasn't something that made Aurora nauseous, it was simply calloused over at this point.

A pick up? 

That was the least of her problems, and it was nice of Rabastan to make a date out of it. He too beamed at how high the praises of her success had reached in the inner circle.

Bella was biting her nail awaiting for the day she took the mark. But he himself did not want that of her, he wanted her to a member. 

Yet in the shadows, away from the torture.

He wouldn't want to witness that, he could never—

 

Aurora had haunted their walk as she looked up from under her hood to see his eyes. "You said Knockturn Alley no?" She offered, and he hummed to lead her down the eery path.

"You alright Raba?" 

"Course love, just thinking about this year. Two bloody Gryffindors as head of house? They'll be making it trouble for us." Rory bit her lip, and it was indeed a nice hidden factor that Rabastan couldn't see her all that well.

"There's more of us than those two, besides...Potter? He has as much maturity than a crup pup. Father was right when he said Hogwarts was falling down the drain." He let out a fitful laugh as the two continued down the narrow hall.

Stores that casted some interest into the young Ravenclaw, espeaclly that certain bookstore that she had eyed. "That's last on our list love, your mother said four o'clock." 

"We're lucky she's giving in at all." She issued back, and he hummed.

He would take intense training with the Dark Lord over tea with Walburga Black any damn day of the year.

The deeper they had gone into the alley, the stronger his grip was on his gal. She didn't mind, she had indeed flinched once or twice as they turned a few streets into the constricted maze.

The pair awaited for another set as they made the trade, one of which had gone straight into Aurora's purse. "Off to the bookstore then?" She looked mighty eager, so instead of holding her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued firmly towards the store.

"How are your lessons going?" 

"Well enough, I'm just waiting until it's a classmate...I don't know if I can manage that..." He sighed, rubbing his hand further into her waist as it was an attempt of comfort.

"It'll only be the mudbloods of our school, those who have information." She nodded, but the fear soon set in that Sirius could be in that mess.

That was the last of her nightmares, ever since then did she down tea before bed.

They did not lower their hoods even in the store, hiding their identity further as Rabastan allowed her to browse. She stayed in his line of sight for most of the time in this tight nit area. He would be damned if anything were to happen to her, but as soon as the storeowner, she began to share her wealth of knowledge.

She even dived into the fact that she wanted to learn about the non ministry approved medical aspects of the wizarding world, which excited the elder wizard as he offered a few books.

"Love, can't take those to Hogwarts." 

"Please, that's the least of your concern...Love." He told her in advance not to use any names, that showing faces and knowing titles would be wrong.

Everyone here is a snitch, no trust or loyalty.

So Rory simply made out with three books, one that Rabastan could swear is actual dragon scales as a book cover. But he supposed it was alright, especially if she managed to smile that brightly at it.

The only issue of that exiting knockturn alley, he started to hum rather closely to her ear. "I think we earned ourselves dessert, no?" 

"We still have to deliver this, and make it back home Raba."

He groaned, kicking her hood back. However it was indeed the worst thing he could've possibly done since Sirius bloody Black had instantly spotted his sister and Lestrange.

"Prongs..." He mumbled, and James' line of sight matched his mates as he stilled as well. They landed on Aurora's very grown figure.

She looked older, beautiful as ever. Sirius could claim that she sort of looked like Andy in a few ways...But her own sort of grace rallied as she continued to smile and giggle at whatever Rabastan said.

"They took her again." He growled, he was right to have worried, or so from the picture right before him at the very least. Unfortunately Aurora was very against the most of it, but her feelings were starting to be callused over.

Her ability to throw the two out of three curses were close to perfection. To both Bella's and the Dark Lord's standards.

 

Although her relationship with her mother was dwindling further down the drain, it was Orion who would always come to her rescue. 

Much to Mrs.Black's distaste.

The gang followed in the shadows to both Aurora and Rabastan, they hadn't gotten caught, but it was clear that they would indeed have to give her the antidote again.

The Dark Lord instead wanted a quick lesson, he feared that Cassi would lose the knowledge at school in the coming weeks and decided it best to spend time on the younger batches. However, he wouldn't throw her into the snake pit with a bunch of males, no...He had special plans with her in the future.

But farther in future, when his reign was at his peak as well as her age.

Although Rabastan attempted to coax Aurora to stay just at the Malfoy manner to relax before heading home, she was antsy to get it over with. But it was indeed thrilling for her to apparent the two of them back to Grimmuald Place by herself.

She tugged on his arm just when the world spun back into place.

"Merlin Rory, what is she going to do? Get angry because the Dark Lord wanted a word?" 

"It happened last time. I promise to make it up to you durning school, alright?" His smirk rightly tugged up first, and although he felt like it was out of his place to assume.

She winked.

Continuing up the given steps and going straight into the home blocked to the muggles on this street, was she barely into the foyer as her mother stormed in. 

"Cassiopeia Aurora Black, where in Slarzzar's name have you been?!" Although Walburga's daughter was about to respond, Rabastan stepped up.

"My apologies, The Dark Lord gave us a task in Knockturn alley. And when we arrived he wanted to talk to Cassi." That did nothing to render Mrs.Black's anger, but on the outside she was a master at her own emotions.

"Well then, thank you for getting Cassiopeia home safety. Tell your mother I'm currently writing that letter at the moment...Good day Rabastan." It was the rudest, most ill will remark that Rabastan could've been given, so he dipped his head and kissed Aurora's cheek before walking out the door once again.

The young Ms.Black didn't even give her mother a chance before removing herself out of the room. 

"Spare me mother! I wasn't about to tell the Dark Lord my mother has a certain time limit on me going out!" She yelled through the walls, Orion heard them and leaned back into his chair.

"Merlin sakes women, make up your bloody mind." He spoke, inching his chair back enough to allow him to get to his feet and make his way. Only to see his daughter attempting to escape to the safety of her room as her mother seemed hot on her tail.

"Darling, a quick word." The glare instantly met his eyes as she had to obey her husband, defying him would teach her daughter that it was alright to disrupt the rules in the home...And that is exactly what Orion was going to remind her of.

"Love, that is her husband...In a years time. You chose him, it's far too late to change contracts."

"No it isn't. Not at all. Clarissa had to beg to keep it after that disgusting filth was sorted into Gryffindor." She spit, but straightened her back as she needed to remain calm. Her husband was always a calm man and she more than lucked out with her cousin...However, her Black name wouldn't help her here.

"No, it is too late. We are not changing it. I will not have some other bastard she barely knows be her husband. We've inched them together since they were both babes..." He started, humming a bit as the shark of a women started to lower in stance and composure.

Damn that man.

"You will allow her from now on to go and see her future husband...Bella talked to me just the other day, the Dark Lord is counting down the days until our Cassi has the mark."

"We were children too Orion, do you really believe that she and Rabastan were doing a task for the—" He closed his eyes and chin up for a moment to silence her. 

"She never lies. I do believe that they did a task, and if they enjoyed their time in Diagon Alley? Whyever not? Shopping for her final year of Hogwarts? Let them enjoy this time." His wife growled but still complied, she was going to find other ways to make her daughter's life a living hell.

And she had.

"Mother I'm co-captain! I cannot just quit my final year, my teammates and house are counting on me." She spoke, the two were merely in the sitting room as her mother had disturbed her reading time out in random parts of the house.

Aurora didn't know why she always did that to herself, but her room was growing quiet stuffy. And opening a window was just too much of a tease to really enjoy the breeze.

"You returned home with bruises, not to mention your broke wrist and arm in fifth year that caused you to fall behind." That was a damn lie. Aurora prided herself to getting the work from others, head of houses giving her quick quills to be able to get her thoughts down in class and for assignments.

"I was never behind mother, and if I do get bruises I'll be sure to put on more sap...You're the one who always told me how important it is to stick with a vocal commitment." Just as Aurora had reacted to her mother claiming that she had fallen behind, her mother seemingly scolded herself for ever giving that advice for it to be used against her now.

"Cassi, I don't want you to get hurt." Cassi, who had started to grow thicker skin around her mother simply shook her head. "Then throwing a curse at me was what?" She tested, nodding her head down and leaving the room.

Walburga was struggling in not adoring the little women she had created, Rabastan was going to have difficulty continuing her if he ever let the leash fly off. Orion had simply lost the grip ages ago on hers, but was raking it in now.

The smirk rallied in the end, this testing to her daughter seemingly proved well enough that little Cassi was shaping into a bright and courageous young female who wouldn't take anyone telling her off.

And that was what she needed to keep up with.

*

Even if she begged, Rabastan was not going to allow Rory to roll her own luggage. Pouting was harder to deny, but he huffed and shook his head. "You just hold tight to Omen love, we're almost on the train anyhow." Her own huff of annoyance rallied the cat's annoyance as he could've sworn it sounded the same.

But after said sound admitting from his girlfriend, the struggling lil black fellow fell silent and manageable to handle.

"3 o'clock, bunching up aren't they?" He whispered, and although she kept her head straight, her eyes glanced right to see indeed that the Mauarders and Lily were talking amongst one another.

James looked very pleased with himself, as did his parents after gaining such a high ranking position among the students.

But Sirius was the one eyeing the opposite lot, Rory could feel it in the instant. Same with Remus' gaze.

"He's looking over," Regulus spoke, looking partly saddened by the fact. But the smile that washed over his sister sort of lifted his mood.

"Not to worry, it's like ignoring a puppy, they'll learn." She cupped his chin, but unfortunately Regulus had gained some height that it made the motion quiet odd.

"Careful Rory, Reg has full capability in calling you little sister now." She scoffed, looking pleased with herself as she eyed her brother with a hint of basic anger.

"Not in a million years with the look she's giving me." He croaked, which bloomed a smile to his sister's aura once mine. But an arm snaked around her waist, firmly planting there as he continued to look about.

"Do recall that trick, about spotting an Auror?" She spoke, carefully as ever as she smiled politely up to her boyfriend. 

"Center pillar, doesn't look like a single parent." Leaning in to kiss her crown did he spot the young male, obviously not looking that joyful or saddened to depart a family member for the rest of the year.

"Opposite end of the train as well, that makes about a dozen? Seems Dumbledore is tense this semester. I wonder why..." He spoke, attempting to hide a smile behind his voice.

But sooner rather than later had the final call for the train enacted, thus calling the lot of them to continue. Cassi turned to hug her parents one last time before Orion leaned down.

"Don't stress too much about NEWTs this year my little light, not like your mother can tell the difference anyhow." She kissed her father's cheek before being lead to the prefect carriage.

Perhaps half the reason her mother wasn't so anal about the lot of it is because Regulus made Prefect this year as well to match the badge on Rabastan's chest. Since they were sporting the title they had gone straight to their designated bathrooms and changed into their attire. 

"Rory, can you help me contain these bloody children. I swear it's a madhouse!"

Lana was a kind Ravenclaw two years below her and she nodded as she trailed along. Ordering children left and right had been a drag, so it was a blessing when they finally reached the highlands to ease the tension between the lot of them. Rory told Lana that she was going to actually use the restroom this time around, but before she could possibly think of anything different. She had been yanked into a compartment...

Instantly on the defense did she point her wand to Sirius' throat, eyes blinking and a steady breath carefully as she registered her brother's face and details.

But the boys were rightly prepared in stunning her, but all else fell out the window when she dropped her wand and latched her arms around his head.

"Yank me any harder, you'll have my arm." She whispered, almost out of breath considering how strong the hug had turned into. She winced, causing Remus to chuckle and disarm the mutt.

But Aurora couldn't contain the blush as Remmy held up her wand, the wand that the Dark Lord had ordered her to fire curses off of.

"How was your summer?" 

"Boring as always, nothing really to mention...I need to get back to the prefect compartment...And before Lils comes back and drags you by the ear James I suggest you do the same." He bopped both Remus' and James' nose as she left the compartment in search of the bathroom.

Then made her way to the prefect compartment. Rabastan was confused as to where she went, but the lie of 'a little first year was crying...' allowed her to pass this time.

Yet Sirius needed to be careful soon, it wouldn't always be this simple. Out in the open and in public is still dangerous, for both parties involved.

The two didn't talk, but it was enough to settle his mind that she was not under any possession. It allowed him to eat a heavy amount, but his sister didn't dare look at the table. She was chatting up with her fellow Ravenclaws as Regulus seemed to be annoying her from behind.

 

Part of Sirius pitted his siblings, but seeing that they were as strong as ever aided the idea of sticking together. He couldn't believe that it was his seventh year...Seven blood years, Regulus was in his fifth.

This time next year he'd be off somewhere else. But what of his sister? Would she be shacked up in some pristine manner? Would she be a Death Eater? Is she a Death Eater?

 

He turned around to the opposite end of his pillow for the eighth time within the past five minutes, causing Remus to lean forward and rub his hand down his face. Leaning his legs over, an easy boost to propel to the next bed over.

"Come on Pads, we were wrong. That's a good thing." Both of the boys backs were facing one another as Sirius turned back for a moment and plopped back onto his pillow.

"You didn't see it in her eyes, they hurt her...They've done something, and I'll be damned if I don't try and stop it." The sigh dwelled in Remus once again, relishing in the feeling of his nose being booped.

All those days studying in the library were overlooked, a natural...And he craved nothing more than to hear her talk about the most randomest of bloody things.

"We love her too Pads, but getting wrapped up in that is—" 

"What? Dangerous? I won't ever see her after this year, but she's so heavily guarded it's like they're showcasing her." He hissed, turning around to face his mate.

"I'm trying to say that we're here, but we need think of a proper plan. What if someone saw her talking to us?" The sadness struck Sirius instantly, he shouldn't have to do this with his sister.

They should be annoying each other, sporting funny faces, nagging on about anything...Everything. Instead he suddenly met his newfound sister who look more or less like an adult.

Did she feel the same about him?

"Right...I'll leave her a note, tell her to meet me in that abandoned gals bathroom that she used to brew our potions in." Remus smiled and nodded. Rubbing his hand through his mate's hair, and the mutt in Sirius shivered in delight. But the strength of his human side was at large.

"Stop it Moony, or should I remind you...You're the one curlin' up with my sister every moon." He let out a loud laugh, or as loud as he would permit himself to as it was ideally best to not wake up anyone else in the room.

"What can I say, Moony's a cat man." Sirius threw a few playful punches in his direction as Remus winked gently before climbing back into his own bed.

"She said the summer was boring though...I feel like she's lying." Remus tried his best to not appear to suspect anything, just because he wanted Sirius to sleep with at least a calm mind. But Aurora was already withholding information last year, if it had gotten worse then what's the point in sharing?

It'd just made Sirius feel terrible about his decision to escape, if anything...He was glad she was silent, but he too wanted to know what the deal was. Even if it meant a painful reminder of how corrupt the wizarding world is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remember an Abnormal Psych lecture last semester where we were talking about prisons, and my dumb ass almost said Azkaban instead of Alcatraz. O_o


	52. ✧BATHROOM CHATS & BITTER COMMENTS✧

***

There was never a good time for Sirius to get a hold of his sister, in between prefect meetings, classes, studying? It was as if fate did not want the siblings to get the chance to meet, however it was a blessing for the full moon. As it became an obligation, and even if it wasn't what Sirius wanted in terms of talking with her, it was enough.

It appeased Remus/Moony's persona as it still showed she cared. Whether it be the little notes by his infirmary bedside table, paired with chocolate and a small little doodle of a smile...The little things were working for him, but nothing amounted to losing a sister.

Currently, Aurora had taken refuge away from it all to use the girl's prefect bathroom. It was always easier to just use her own in the Ravenclaw tower, but this had a mixture of hot waters and blessed soaps and oils that she couldn't refuse.

So after a rough practice she had her team endure, she resided with closed eyes as she allowed her mind to wander.

Course all good things must come to an end, and so when Ms.Lily Evans started to get ready for her own bath, Aurora let out a little chuckle.

Perfect timing.

"I recommend the lavender soap, it'll make your hair vibrant for Mr.Potter." The smirk rallied on her face was more so because of Lily only covered her nudness with a robe, but the blush appearing on her face was grand as well.

"R-rory...H-how are you? How was your summer?" Aurora allowed her chin to connect to the outer lining fence that kept the water from spilling out, she was currently leaning fully into it to have this conversation.

Causing her smile widen.

"Boring, congratulations on being HeadGirl." The comment was entirely sincere, but Lily did not take it that way. He heard Sirius' worries at the fact that she could've been punished for not being awarded the title, but Aurora shook her head...The thought had manifested its way into Lily's thoughts and outer emotions, making it so very easy for the Ravenclaw prefect to read of off.

"Nonsense, better you than me." It was a hint, because saying anything downright could bite her in the future. She needed to play her hand right, and she was no fool at cards.

Lily was nervous in getting in with another gal, it was odd, wasn't it? Ms.Black must've realized that and soon made the wall rise in the center, making it two separate tubs but in the same vicinity.

The water drained and started to refill for Lily. "Breasts are just breasts Lily...Although James would probably want to sneak a peek." She cheered even further, this had Aurora rise from the given protection of the water. Ms.Evan's faulted herself into looking, admiring the Black daughter even further.

Her long hair covered her perfectly plump breasts with ease, and the soft smile allowed her to feel at least sort of relaxed. "I have an extra facemask?" She motioned, returning back to the small toiletry bag she had brought, which gave Lily ample time to throw the robe down and enter in the rising water level.

Now wand-less magic wasn't unheard of, but the second Lily had seen Aurora do it with no difficultly at all...She gasped. "What?" The girl was on the alert in the instant, but with the blazing green eyes piercing into her soul...It made her confused.

"Y-you just—" 

"Hm, like I said. Boring summer." Lily didn't know what to expect from that statement, was Aurora so board that she took up the skill of wandless magic, or had she been forced to learn it and that was why the summer was unintentally boring.

"Rory that's high level magic that you—" The young Black heir prided herself into not allowing much of her emotions to showcase. But here, in this very moment was it clear that she must've had the summer that she was scared of since the very beginning.

"Rory you can tell me if—" 

"What's there to tell?" Lily blinked, swimming all the bit closer towards Aurora, pain written through it all.

"Your brother wants to talk with you, desperately." 

"I can't...I can't risk it Lils, I can't. I don't know who is watching, there's snitches." Lily nodded, but then smiled fondly at the sight around them.

"But not in here, here there never will be." 

"Are you suggesting that we make this a scheduled meeting Ms.Evans, mymy...The boys have taught you a little bit, haven't they?" The blush continued to press forward once more, but she swallowed...The first gal in the group had been Aurora, but now that place had been vacant for some time...

"Sirius doesn't need to worry, not yet." 

"Is there something he should be worried for in the future?" She nodded. 

"Aren't you worried for the future?" The question of the century finally wained in on the red head as she bit her lip.

Of course she had been, she was already thinking about moving out so her family would be safe, they knew nothing of the wizarding world, much less the war that's brewing outside this castle.

But the knowing smile creeped up on Aurora's face, that was what she wanted to get to. "It's our war soon..." 

"I don't want to fight a war Rory, much less against you." There had been a pained smirk on the pureblood's face now. Humming along and gliding her hands in the soap infested waters.

"What we want and what we need to do are two separate things darling, I don't want to fight either. But my brothers are on two opposite ends of the team." 

"Who's side are you leaning towards?"

Aurora was simply putting on her own face mask as she leaned back to her starting position. The room had gone quiet, the sounds of a few splashing and the water moving about had been all that filled Lily's dying question.

Until it had been a silent whisper of: my own

The two stayed silent, only until Rory had had enough of the company and decided it was time to head out. She rose from the water and allowed it to drain. Ms.Evan's peeked her eyes open, and she'd be damned if she couldn't help the boys just a bit with their issues.

Rory was simply drying herself off before putting a very...daring article of undergarments before attempting to dry her hair. The girl simply had no bit of self-conscious to—

"Is that a tattoo?!" Lily shrieked, causing Aurora to turn her gaze over her shoulder as she had been simply ringing out her hair. "Hm, got it when I was fifteen...Isn't it lovely?" She offered it out, but realitscally, Lily was eyeing how in shape the girl seemed to be.

This was the sort of lingering effect the Black family had on others, to make them think lowly of themselves while putting this family further on that pedistle.

"Stop Lils..." She whispered, turning her eyes back on over. She could feel those greens eyes much too easily, but at what cost did she have to secure this type of body? 

Was her soul still truly intact?

"I'm sorry...I just—" There was a very strict nod coming from Aurora, but seeing the girl go through a rather painful routine had Lily come towards her, back in her robe and smiled.

"What's this?" 

"The most expensive of any bloody lotion you'll find...Here." She offered, taking a rather generous scoop and rubbing it gently onto Lily's face.

Merlin it must've been made out of bloody uncircorn horns, it felt amazing.

"I think you'd throw up if I don't you how much that costs..." She whispered, but Lily simply shook her head in protest...And curiosity.

"About 60 Galleons." Aurora knew that Lily would react odd, she had barely stepped foot into the wizarding world at all...So hearing that this little cream is such an expensive luxury had he gulp.

"Um...Can I take it off?" She croaked, attempting to touch her skin again. But Aurora smiled and laughed. "Nah, it's alright...Rabastan's mum got it for me." Apparently Rory had gone through her next few steps and it confused Lily as she took a peek.

"You use...All of these?" She hums along. "My mother was grooming me at thirteen to attract men Lily...Don't tell Sirius that bit. We live in a very ugly world." Aurora didn't dare look into Lily's eyes, breaking the connection would bring defeat and Cassi needed to keep up appearances.

"At thirteen?" 

"Hmm, Rabastan is a safety net. I do love him, but if I wasn't dating him...People like Barty would get too comfortable." Lily was indeed in awe, the conversation flowed quick enough as she started to learn the ins and outs, the dos and don'ts.

So when Aurora stated boring she finally understood what a summer would look like.

Although Aurora left minutes ago, Lily stood in awe. Cassiopeia Aurora Black was indeed not who she thought she was, and in a daze did the redhead continue back towards her own common room.

James jumped up from his seat from the sofa, a bright smile on his face. Only it didn't matter as Lily was raw with emotion. Clutching the parchment in her fist did she look off to Sirius.

"Black..." She whispered, and he flicked his eyes up in confusion. The extension of a small note twitched his head as he leaned up to take it.

His eyes quickly scanning it through as a smile tugged on his face. "Thanks Evans!" She wasn't prepared for a kiss on the cheek, but she certainly got it as he rushed upstairs to secure a location to meet Aurora.

Apparently Rabastan had drawn the short end of the stick as he had to patrol, and not even the higher levels tonight. That was why she gave herself the opportunity to take a bath this night, but it did well knowing that there was a break to be found somewhere in her schedule.

Currently, she was smoking one of the gifts Clementine had brought her. A few boxes of smokes and some muggle lingerie, her mother truly didn't know the difference anyhow so what was the harm.

Besides, it was that as well as comfortable sweatpants and sweatshirts as they knew Aurora could always be found in a tight fitted gown or blouse.

But in her common room, nobody dared to tell her differently. She looked and felt...Almost normal.

But here, she was sporting jeans, a very oversized hoodie to the point it dressed her body warmly. Her hair was still a bit damp, but she'd have to restyle it in the morning anyhow. Yet the little muggle smoke between her fingers and filling her lungs became a soul essence of escaping her mind.

It was better than a dreamless sleep potion, or a shot of firewhiskey.

She heard the steps, smelled his cologne. And part of her was relieved, although the other half was damned that he actually came.

What was there to talk about? All her fears coming true? That she'd be forced into a life meant for people with these ideals and beliefs?

Another inhale sanctioned as she felt the being sit down beside her, and in one failed swoop did she yank off the invisibility cloak.

"Smoking? Really?" He whispered, and she nudged him gently before offering up the box. 

"Clem gave me them, said I look stressed." Sirius allowed the small cig to bounce in his mouth for a moment or two, eyeing his sister...Which caused him to take it out of his mouth.

"You can tell me anything Rory...Seriously." 

"Arsehole." She growled, flicking the ash down the ways from the tower. It was on that note that he knew she smoked more than once before, especially how she inhaled. And fluently let an exhale roll out.

"Siri, I have it under control." 

"And Reg? Little Snake of a prefect." She chuckled, nodding along as she lit her brother's cig for him. 

"Yes well, it allowed me to get off from bad mouthing the Potter's and Lils for a blood traitor and a muggle-born being head boy and girl..." He nodded, so their mother defiantly made it no easier in living in that wretched house.

"You didn't come to the Potters." She chuckled. "Mother didn't let me out of the house. Even if it was Rabastan...Or Cissy." He narrowed his eyes in confusion which caused her to huff.

"Seems as though the women doesn't trust me when it comes to Rabastan, even after my oath I took at bloody eleven or that book she bestowed on me...Whatever the case is, I was with Raba alone in his manner and apparently that was illegal." She shrugged, flicking the entire rest of her finished smoke off down the ways. But he hummed in response.

"Did you—" 

"I haven't done anything with him Sirius. Sort of hypocritical there Pads...Haven't you shagged four gals this past week?" He grumbled some inaudible excuse, more to himself than to protest his sister.

"How's Walburga and Orion?" She looked further away for a moment a smirked. "Mother threw a curse at me, and I blocked it...She's been on me all summer truthfully, told me to quick playing Quidditch." 

"But you made co-captain!" Rory hummed once again and shrugged. And yet it finally hit him that a curse had been thrown at her, he coughed out the extra smoke that seemed to get caught right beside his thoughts.

"It was the first time, and Father was very happy with my reaction...I felt bad for Raba truthfully, he tried to get back into mother's good graces because Reg ratted on me and what happened with mother...I told you, my summer was boring." He nodded, relieved but never the less at ease.

"What about you?" He smiled, sharing in terms of what he had done and voiced that he wanted her there more than anything...And yet? They were in two different worlds now, and Sirius no longer fit into the pureblooded society.

*

To make matters worse for their seventh year, of course Professor Dumbledore bestowed a Halloween Ball too with year and up to this damned event. Being a prefect was she forced to participate and go to it.

But it was all too easy to meet with Lily, and they were considered the best of relaxation. Either agreed never to bring ball related topics in their bath time though, it was much too stressful as is with seventh year.

But Rabastan nor anyone were going to risk the thought of Aurora's prefect status, so she was allowed to discuss it openly with the muggleborn witch.

Thus slowly inclining her return the Gryffindor common room, and most of the time were the girls just with the Mauarders. Aurora leaning on her brother more times than not, and the best of it...She slowly saw the beginning of what would soon be James and Lily's relationship.

Oh Aurora was pegging them since third year, but perhaps it was the build-up of that particular night terror that it made their closeness normal.

But she didn't dare say a thing against it...

With everything as hectic as ever, and both Lily and James doing their prefect duties...Sirius and Peter sporting detention back to back, it left Aurora to coax Remus to eat a bit through his final countdown days to his monthly encounter.

A usual member of the boy's dormitory, was she doing homework as Remus attempted to get some sleep. He personally didn't like this, at all, but he didn't want to voice his opinion and have her leave. 

He rather her be here on her own, and not with Lestrange.

"Do you need more water?" She asked, but unfortunately for her...It had been the worst time to ask. 

"No. I don't bloody need more water." She flinched a bit at the tone of his voice, and she sighed.

"Don't look at me like that Aurora." She blinked a bit, confused...And before she could even get a word out, his facial expressions changed.

"I don't need to feel pity from you, least of all you...Not like you care anyway. You only come around to make it look like you put in the effort." The frown cascade on her face as she sighed again. Gritting her teeth did she go back to her book, which caused him to laugh.

"Very Ravenclaw of you, hiding away in a book." 

"Fueling the anger isn't wise, and I'm out of wit." She hissed back, her eyes flaring a bit. Which of course sparked Moony to peek further into the conversation, craving his feline friend.

"Seems the summer left you out of practice, Pads says you were trapped at home." She hummed, her eyes continuing to scan through the book. Merlin was she going to slip a sleeping potion into his cup for his next drink if he was keeping this bloody attitude. Her migraine couldn't take much more of it anyhow.

"Pretty pretty princess locked in a tower, too bad you couldn't escape for the night." She rolled her eyes and nodded along. "Right on the nose." There wasn't much effort in the conversation as he was muttering random nonsense that she couldn't make out.

But the insults were always laced in somewhere.

She laughed at a few, they were pretty damn rude to begin with. But it allowed Aurora to see how Remus truly feels about her, especially when she was 'betraying her brother' which wasn't even a subject that Sirius said out loud.

"Glad we can sort this out." 

"Bet you had a boring summer with your little boyfriend aye, did he pop the question yet? Or is not going to marry you because you're a—" The stare she had let out was not one Aurora made offten.

She looked like her mother at the current moment, that was the only way to properly describe such an emotion.

"I am not a freak, and I chose not to tell my brother what happened this summer. He doesn't deserve that sort of torment." 

"All you'd do is complain anyhow, some of us have real problems Aurora." She laughed, she allowed her head to lean backwards as she cackled towards the ceiling.

"You have yours more or less under control." 

"Under control?! You call this control?!" She shrugged, grabbing her book and satchel from the small space she had made herself comfortable in.

"...At least your parents make you feel like you're not a monster Remmy...Mine want me to the be the monster." He scoffed, and with no doubt in his mind in belief did she come closer and nip his shirt's collar up for him to pay proper attention.

"I had a proper audience with the Dark Lord, I stood by Rabastan as a wife to be...And I cursed people who he told me to curse. So if you think for one bloody second that I am not in a pile load of shit Remus John Lupin, then you have another thing coming." She growled, leaving his eyes to widen and dart every which way. The fear growing in his gaze was too much for her to bear that she finally broke down into tear as she started to go to the door.

"Wait! Rory!" He shouted after her, ignoring the obnoxious amount of pain coursing through his body as he tried to chase her.

Just as she was going through the portrait had she met the startled faces of either pair of Sirius and Peter, to James and Lily.

But before any one of them could get a word, Rory stated a sentence. 

"Your friend is a downright bloody git!" She screamed, wiping her eyes as she passed through the group of them.

They were completely and utterly dumbfounded as they stood wide-eyed, especially when it came to Remus rushing down the steps and almost tripping at the last step.

"Rory! Wait I didn't mean—" 

"Oh bull Lupin, the past bloody hour was nothing but shitty comments. Spare me!" She screamed down the hallway, not caring if there were any spectators.

James was the first one to dart after Aurora, Sirius on the other hand looked livid.

He grabbed his best mate with the same collar grip and dragged his sorry are up the stairs and threw him in the center of the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?!" Remus was clutching his heart as It was throughly beating with such intensity that he wanted—no. Needed to go after her.

"I...—" 

"Rory does not lash out like that, never! What was it?! What you say?!" The amount of dread the filled the room only had Remus sit down onto his bed as silent as ever.

"I swear if you hurt her—" 

"It was Moony, he—He did something, he took over. He knew it was Salem, Pads I swear it, I'd never want to hurt her!" He cried, and the angry tears started to flow down his face.

Sirius knew that Remus was one of the first to side with Rory, claiming that everything is alright...But here he is, suddenly having to defend himself after she left the room crying.

"I...I might've said...Said that she-she doesn't care t-that—" It was enough to make Sirius furious. He too dragged his hands down his face as he shook his head.

"Not care?! Are you insane?! She spent her free time looking up things that would help you! Years before us I might add! Without her we wouldn't have been able to help! With her I'd—" There was no doubt in any of the Mauarders minds that he would've left that bloody house hold sooner had it not been for his sister.

On the other hand Remus sat there reliving all that she had said, that her parents wanted her to become a monster. And it seems like she's partway there, seeing the Dark Lord. Calling him that name, standing with her boyfriend at meetings.

All things that she wanted to keep hidden were out for Remus to tell Sirius, but he didn't...He kept his mouth shut, because for the moment being, Remus gained control and sighed as no good would come from it.

Rory would be in more trouble, Sirius would blame himself.

It was a mess, the biggest mess known to the lot of them. But Remus kept silent. Utterly silent as he said another apology to his best mate.

James, who had been chasing Aurora down the hallway had to be careful. There were snakes lurking everywhere, but at one point he intersected her. Tackling her with a hug as he issued enough support for her to finally give in.

"Come on..." he whispered, motioning to an empty classroom. Sniffling off behind him did he set her down into a seat while offering her his handkerchief.

"Rory...Whatever he said he probably didn't mean—" 

"That I'm a bad sister, and putting Sirius through hell for not answering this summer?" It was a statement that James could both disagree and agree with. Had she responded a bit more it would've kept him relaxed.

"The more I tell him the more he stresses, what's the point James?" She cried, closing her eyes as it allowed even more tears to flow down. 

"Rory...Hey, what happened to the soaring little bird?" Beginning to shake her head further as she mumbled: I saw what my future is going to look like.

That mere concept had even Potter suck in an unsteady breath, never the less, he held together her hands and smiled. "But your brother wants to know Rory." 

"And what is he going to do? He can't do anything, I'm bounded by a contract." James instantly felt his stomach churr, he remembered it. Even after eighteen would she not be properly free, her ownership would simply pass due to the old wizarding rules.

"It's easier to stay away, that Sirius can—" 

"Easier for who? Pads is stressed out of his mind love. What happened this summer, please, just tell me." He went down to the floor in front of her, pleading with her to give some indication, a hint...But she choked on her thoughts as she sighed.

"All that I told Lily...That day at the Lake last semester, it came true. I-I—I told Remus...He s-said I have no real problems and—and that I shouldn't be complaining...B-but nobody knows." Her body started to shake and convulse as he just hugged her tighter, telling her to breath, telling her everything is going to be alright.

But holding her head up high was going to take more out of her than she was properly prepared for.

They stayed like that for a bit, James reliving all that was done over the course of the few years. But Aurora didn't smile after that, whatever Remus said did a toll on her, leaving her alone with a grumping Lupin turning Moony was the mistake of the century.

And it wasn't weak little comments that turned her over to a fight, it was worse.

He had almost called her a freak as well.

James walked her as far as she allowed to her common room, and before she knew it she was upstairs and in the bathtub finishing her given cry as she thought it would make her feel even the slightest bit better.

It didn't, it sure as hell made her numb. But other than that she was purely enraged.

Potter returned back to the common room, telling Lily that he'd explain tomorrow all that was said before rushing up the steps and planning a very long talk with the werewolf in their bedroom.

But Sirius had already done most of the talking, so it was up to Prongs to rework the conversation to the rest of the group.

"She's not coming." He finished, thus having Remus plop back down onto his bed with a thud in damnation. He had to ruin it, he just had to.

"Good going Remus, now Moony is going to be a bloody joyride." Sirius spit, going up with that spare book and heading into the bathroom for some peace and quiet.

He spilled everything into a single page of that fake textbook, but even as Rory saw the glowing underneath her pillow. She simply let her head rest on top of it, allowing the warmth of everything seep into a proper sleep through all the exhaustion she felt.


	53. ✧ALL HALLOWS EVE✧

***

Cassiopeia Aurora Black damn well made it a mission to not look Remus in the eyes, nor in his general vicinity. Which made it near impossible for any of the other Marauders to get to talk to her.

James had gone to Lily and asked what was said down at the Black Lake before the summer, and it just amped up the playing field to the next level.

Even if Evans claimed that Remus was incredibly sorry for what he had said, Lily knew that deep down that some of it must've been true. Or else it wouldn't have been a thought to be processed.

But Aurora did not say a bloody bad thing about Remus, even if he shot her down with the immense hatred. The only person that knew about his fancyment was Wes, who he had gone in for some sort of aid.

The Ravenclaw didn't know a single problem other than the fact that the siblings were forced away from one another due to betrayal and such. Most of the Ravenclaws simply let it slide, Aurora was a true Ravenclaw, she was one of the few that fluently had Helena Ravenclaw to speak. As well Rowena Ravenclaw who usually stayed forgettable silent.

So Wes gave a bit of insider knowledge, that the best time to get in touch with Aurora is when the Slytherin's have practice. She's usually in the library durning this time, and Remus palmed his forehead for not thinking of doing it earlier.

That being said he told Sirius about the plan, to get a blessing or a curse, more so to warn him that this entire ordeal may be lifted or heavied even further...

Aurora was completely unsuspected, but truthfully she assumed the boys wouldn't dare try this sort of nonsense in public. But low and behold, Remus sat across from her, almost like they had back before Sirius ran away...

The ghost of a smile appeared for a moment, yet the slow inclining remembrance of that night, causing her facial expression to harden and look back down to her notes.

"Go away Lupin." 

"Rory, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Please, at least—" She slammed her book closed and recited to the closest isle to try and escape. But he planned for this, leaving all his things in hopes of stopping her at an intersection had her abruptly stop.

"If you aren't going to leave me alone, I'll give you detention." She stated, other times he would have laughed, but right now?... There was no time to laugh.

"Rory I truly didn't mean a word I said, I—" 

"I'm not blind or deaf Remus, they didn't appear out of thin fucking air. So please, do us both a favor and sod off." She spoke, eying a bit on the passing students and sighed in relief.

Her image is still safe.

"But you don't deserve it, any of it! You risked your life time and time again, and now you're falling down a path that...That's going to—" 

"To what Remus? Destroy me? Kill me? Welcome to the real world." She gestured off up and around, and he scoffed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" 

"You act like I have a choice." She hissed back, her fists curling and shaking in an act of pitiful anger between the two friends. 

"Of course you do! Sirius left, a contract shouldn't be the last thing holding you back." She swallowed, blinking up and around to avoid proper eye contact for a moment, but that almost dictated a proper check of her wrist.

A recurring nightmare on Sirius' behalf.

 

She flinched at the contact, but seeing her bare wrist allowed him to breath once again. "It won't always to plan, my family is counting down the days to when I—" 

"Runaway. Fake a death, Rory I can't—I can't see you turn into those souls monsters." So he thought she was turning into a monster, brilliant. That was what she needed on her shoulders now.

"I'm no monster, not yet at least. So I suggest that you stay away from me if you know what's good for you." She hissed this out as a warning, and it took a moment for Remus to properly see the real lack of a threat.

"So you would if you had to..." She stayed silent, hoping that it would give off a sense of fear in her friend...But his face looked downright miserable to see that she was not afraid of killing.

"I hope you make the right choice Rory, we're all here for you if you do indeed find that it's too much." She didn't stick for a further apology, she simply took a step back and went to her table to gather all of her belongings...All set to leave.

She stopped for a moment, catching him staring off in her direction. He didn't mean for her to be in tears again. But the smile and nod at least gave his beating heart a rest that didn't necessarily hate him anymore...He supposed it was easier to hate, than to loathe the idea of staying away.

*

The Patronus charms is a very difficult and very inner sense of magic that demands the castor to think of (or sort of relive past feelings) their most beloved memory. Whether that entails an event with a loved one, the happiest moment or anything that fits in the realm of giving off large amounts of positive emotion. This spell taps into this raw energy and takes the form of a nonsolid entity. Depending on personality, memory, this can translate into what sort of Patronus is casted. Usually it will take the form of an animal, in which case Professor McGonagall spoke frequently about her feline Patronus that reflects her animagus status, currently, it is not entirely concluded that a Patronus may or may not be the same as that of an animagus...However if the memory changes or status of said memory is shifted, it will showcase in this form as well.

Whether it take the same form as a lover, siblings or friendship. It depends highly on the caster as this is a limitless spell.

Aurora looked in awe at her report, although she did go over the given foot requirement. But that was alright, her point wasn't met in it's entirety just yet. So going through a few revisions did she the proud smirk on Rabastan face as he made his way over to her.

"And what has you all smiley?" 

"You thought you could escape from it, didn't you?" She tilted her head, and perhaps it had been all the times she has met the Dark Lord that canistered over her expressing emotions, but that did not sound good in any regard.

"Oh? And what am I accused of?" His smirk rallied, and that is when he offered out a very black rose. 

"I'd be honored if you'd say yes to the All Hallow's Eve ball." Her mouth gawked a small bit before she managed to surcome a rather red face.

"I didn't even think about—" 

"Ah, but it's not your job to think about such things. Is it?... How 'bout it love? Last times the charm." She nodded vigorously as she leaned up for a kiss and took the offering flower.

Twirling it around just an inch from her nose. "Sly bastard is what you are." 

"Please, I can serenade to you right now if you prefer." His smile just twitched even further up in the event of embarrassing her.

"What costume are you thinking darling?" 

"I didn't even think about a costume with myself Raba, the party was more of a task than anything if you haven't remembered." He huffed and pouted.

"Fine fine...Vampires seem too cliché." He hummed a bit, and he allowed her brain to start working it's inner magic as he propped up both hands under his chin. All paired with an encouraging smile.

"...Pirates." She breathed, and he started to laugh with a full hearty breath. 

"Oh you git, if I let you pick we'd be our house founders!" His laughter slowly came to a stop as he tilted his head in question, brainstorming how that may play out.

"Damnit...Alright! Alright! Fine!" She groaned, leaning back in her seat as he eyed the necklace on her chest for a quick moment. But his little Ravenclaw was too busy starting to sketch a design of what she wanted her dress to have.

"Merlin Rory what in the bloody hell is this?" Her eyes popped up wide eyed as her picture was taken away so suddenly. Before she managed to pout, his smile grew.

"Cissy got me a book on how to sketch properly, she even got me these pencils to help...I actually been designing my dresses." Now it was his turn to turn his attention fully to her.

"A-all of them?" 

"Birthday, Christmas and Easter." He coughed, it was such an on-call that she knew her own style...It made him very excited to see the future.

"Er...I don't rightly know what Slytherin looks like...Can you find me Hogwarts a history." 

"The heir of the Black house doesn't know what Salzar Slytherin looks like?!" She cocked her head for a moment and rolled her eyes as her taunt was to return to the pirate idea...Which caused him to quickly move in search of the book.

She wanted to keep the costume a surprise, but he wanted his own input, Rabastan wanted to do the man justice and doing this was going to be rather demanding.

So she huffed the entire time he analyzed said sketch, and even though she claimed it was just a rough sketch...He finalized that that was indeed what he would be wearing.

She smiled with pride and hoped that she could finish the designs tonight to have them sent out tomorrow to Cissy. There shouldn't be much of a problem considering the ball is in two weeks. Hopefully they would arrive in time for them to be showcased.

*

To say Cissy was excited was an understatement, she rushed the order and gave in extra pay for them to get it earlier to arrive a few days prior to the event date.

Walburga wanted pictures of course, so she would have to get Harper to take some before the actual event. Perhaps in the Slytherin Common room if Aurora wanted to suck up to her elders.

Either side were prepared to save their reveal until later, and Aurora had already asked Rowena Ravenclaw if it was alright if she were to go as her. It had been well after the lights went out for the night as she snuck down to the common room, and looked way up high to the giant painting and smiled.

"Good evening Rowena, I know you don't find matters like ours that appealing. But there's an upcoming ball I'm sure you've heard all about. I wanted to go as you if that's alright?" She smiled up to the realistic illustration, and the eyes seemed to be calculating as the small forming of a smile started to rise up.

The nod was everything to the young Black daughter as she squealed in delight. 

"You...Are a true Ravenclaw." In that very moment Aurora could've died a happy witch. For the second time in her life did she feel secure in a single group. She smiled up brightly to the founder, trying her best not to cry her heart out in the mist of it all.

"I want to see you...Before you head off?" The girl vigorisly nodded, never being so happy in her god damn life that she said her proper goodnights before rushing off before getting caught.

Not like anyone could reprimand her, she was a seventh year prefect.

She laid in bed that night, gittery as ever. She couldn't manage to sleep that night, more stop from bouncing her foot in her chair. She thought her drawing did her dress justice to what the history books gave her inspiration as.

And she could've sworn that the painting paid more attention to her more times than not. She caught her smiling when Aurora was just lounging, and it was a calming factor that she was indeed in the right house.

When the day finally came to prep, her roommates stood no match the way she was able to work her magic in hair or makeup. It was an art on what she had done for her roommates, but it was her turn now...

Her inspiration did not wear much makeup, she held her own sort of beauty and went with a simple and natural flare. A few would argue that she didn't need make up to begin with, and Rabastan was one of them. 

Except for lipstick, that is something he would always favor.

"It's alright, I'll meet you down at the Slytherin common room Harper!" Most of her roommates were starting to convert, or their families at least. With the Harpers shifting, it was all too much of a domino effect for them to do the same.

She was finally alone in her room, she let out a loud sigh. Leaning back in her vanity chair in agony. Why was this so difficult? She wanted to see the painting, but what would the rest of her house think?

Setting the tiara on her head, letting it rest for a moment felt a bit heavy. Only until she tipped her chin forward, almost like hearing her mother's scolding voice of 'don't let it weight you down' filling into her mind.

Finally complete did she settle down into the common room, it was deserted as the younger years were sour for not being able to go. And she smiled brightly to the painting as she was waiting for the moment throughout the week.

The little bow she offered out to her true head of house had her show immense happiness, and there was nothing more rewarding than that.

"Beautiful...Yet a bit Intimidating...Stay true to what you believe youngling, it will go a long way." Her arm exstended, and for a moment she had thought that the arm had become three dimensional as it dropped a very physical object out onto the floor before her student.

Immedeintly did she go and try to get a hold of it. It was a pin. It was her pin.

"I...I can't take this Ma'am. This is—" She gestured to her chest once again, and the pin reappeared on her chest as though she could never get rid of it.

"It has been awhile since I've seen the light in students...Please, take it...The dress esquisit." "Thank you, I designed it myself." The proud smile rallied once again and the girl wiggled in content.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, go little one. You have a full night ahead of you." She nodded and bid the painting a good night before rushing to Harper who decided to wait, the two interlocked arms and hurried down to the dungeons.

 

The password being pure, in latin wasn't all that special. Especially when it rarely ever changes. 

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment all week!" Harper cheered, running further into the room as she blocked Rabastan's vision.

"Oi! Amelia you're not the only one!" He growled, but Avery simply chuckled as he pulled his girl closer. 

"Lia, he'll bite your head off in a moment. I suggest you let go...Both of you gals look lovely tonight." Aurora smiled brightly and winked off towards Avery as she went towards Rabastan.

 

Goddess have rest on her soul.

He looked mouthwatering at the moment, the green exellerated his aura and made him look...Powerful.

She smiled brightly to her boyfriend and he inhaled her appearance very openly. Looked every bit of intelligence that came with being a Ravenclaw.

"Let's get a picture!" Harper pleaded, holding up the camera and they had their own moments of posing for their parents...But part of Aurora wanted them on her own accord. There were barely pictures of her and Raba together that she wanted more.

She kissed Rabastan's chin and smirked. "Later love, perhaps we'll find a broom closet." She swatted him playfully as the four of them finally left in terms of heading to the actual event.

It was more or less in full spirit as there were couples dancing, the type that Rory knew. The freestyle and hip music she was still uncultured in. But truthfully it didn't bother her, even if she did attempt it she had doubt that she was any good anyhow.

They were instantly in sync with one another, it was Childs play to be honest. There wasn't a single negative thought circling in their minds, and the mere feature of relaxation on her face instantly gave a higher praise in Rabastan's eyes.

His little Ravenclaw had quiet the costume, he saw professor Flitwick smile at the sight of Aurora. And as he offered to get them drinks for a moment, he took the given moment to allow her head of house to praise her on the costume.

Yet he was rather surprised to see Dumbledore make his way over as well.

"Headmaster, I'm rather disappointed in the lack of a costume." She smiled, and he raved in a chuckle. 

"Yes well, nobody sparked my interest this holiday. But you simply look radiant this evening." Thanking him for the compliment was she about to ask a simply question, but his eyes twinkled down to her pin.

"I see you've caught her eye? She rarely gives gifts anymore, rather interesting yes?" There was no point in questioning how he knew, but he had been headmaster for a long while.

"She said that I'm a true Ravenclaw." 

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ms.Black, but you've been a true Ravenclaw since the sorting hat chose it over Slytherin. Same as your brother for Gryffindor. Now your little brother may not be a true Slytherin, but the traits all define you...Yet don't at the same time. Do you understand?" She smiled and shook her head.

Had he thought wrongly? Should he have gone to another gal to—No. Rory was his and his own love. She smiled up, and he laughed very pleased with the entire conversation.

She was indeed witty, and the world needed that more than ever now.

"What'd the old kook want?" 

"He started talking around that I did the costume justice. Or something in the sort, most of it went over my head." She joked, taking hold of the punch to take a long sip.

"Seems like the Gryffindors already spiked it." 

"Best you stay drinking water than lightwei—" She downed the cup in an instant and narrowed her eyes. "Please, I think after the meetings and my mother's antics, father's been too lenient and hinting at fire whiskey." He threw his head back in laughter, course his little Ravenclaw would be a spitfire.

But what would she be drunk?

He'd seen her high, and it'd been a roaring success. But it was the executive decision that he would wait another time to test that theory.

"I doubt Harper would want to drag you back to your dorm room wasted love. Another time, perhaps after NEWTS?" He winked, causing her to giggle as his sudden attract to her whisper right beside her ear, nipping at her playfully.

"Oi mate, not in front of me." Regulus groaned, which had Aurora suddenly spark of embarrassment. 

"I don't remember signing that agreement." Rabastan challenged, but Reg was starting to build his own standing as being the male heir in the Black household.

There was no sense in the two of them fighting, so she made the decision to rise up and continue forward to dance with her brother, but it wasn't without a kiss on his cheek to simmer down this alpha dominate mindset.

"And where has your date gone Reg?" 

"The loo, do gals do always do that? Go in groups I mean." She hummed in agreement, smiling as her and her brother were too in sync.

"Going to be strange not having you here next year Rory." She pouted a bit. 

"We still have a long while until then, perhaps I'll annoy you enough to change your opinion on that." He doubted that it were possible, but it turned into Aurora vowing that next year she'd send far too many care packages that he will hide away every time the owl comes to make a deliver.

The two looked utterly perfect, and it gave a moment for Rabastan to dwell in how his own friend's date was fairing. He rather liked to see his mate controlled and a little disciplined.

He didn't know rightly if the two...Shagged, just yet. But perhaps Harper brought out a bigger reason to be discreet.

He was still waiting for when his parents would tell him it's time to plan the proposal for his girlfriend, and that is all he could think of when he watched her spin around on. Her brother's doing.

"They look happy without Sirius...Good. The two deserve a little calm." 

"The Dark Lord doesn't want her distracted." Rabastan so easily turned to his mate, and they shared a mirrored smirk. "You know her secret task yet?"

"No. I doubt she does either, it was more so when we're proper adults from the hints my brother and Bella gave. But they don't know either." The two stared into the distance and tried to rally a few thoughts as to what this mission might be. But then Avery chuckled. 

"Maybe spy on that Gryffindor group he claimed Dumbledore formed." It took all of a few moments for Rabastan to see how that would work to their advantage.

"We should plan accordingly then, the only real contact she's had with them is through this event." 

"Then I think it's time she makes friendlies with her brother's mates again, even if she might gag at their traitor stench." Rabastan did not like this plan already, it left a sour taste and already lingered thoughts of persuasion to the other side quiet large in him mind.

"I'll discuss this next week...She looks to happy right now." He smirked, and Avery nudged at him a bit. 

"You figure out that marriage thing yet then?" The shrug was hard to manage, as was the scrutinizing gaze that his friend gave him.

He cracked under pressure.

"It's been arranged..." 

"Oi mate, that's great to hear...Come on then! Cheers!" He chuckled, that was the first boasting he had ever claimed. Especially when he rose his glass alongside Avery's. 

"Been arranged since we were two actually, brother told me recently...Makes sense that her mother was absolutely mental if Rory's alone with me." Avery gritted his teeth to share the annoyance.

One of which is because he heard the rumor that Reg had claimed...And that was that Rory blocked her own mother's attacks.

The two had their own dealings with their father's, it was a bit natural to get reprehended as a child. But curses? Made an oath around all those in favor to get them out of the house these coming holidays.

And by summer...Well, by the end of it...Rabastan would be sleeping beside his wife.


	54. ✧ANGRY FELINE✧

***

Aurora was currently in the midst of experimenting for her own creative outlet, after the Halloween ball there had been such an open amount of free time that she decided to give herself a break. A chance to really relax and enjoy her final year of Hogwarts, truthfully she wished it was beside her brother and the gang of them...But staying hidden would have to be enough for right now.

The Ravenclaw had frowned immensely when it was the second time she could not get the right amount of byproduct into her pipet that she huffed in annoyance. Until finally she managed to get on the marked line and added it to the main cauldron a single drop every other passing second.

Seeing the potion changing colors did she smile down at the progress and quickly scribble out some of the viable notes.

Snape had been in here prior, but noticed quite easy that Ms.Black was not having him in the vicinity and thus...He left.

Although that silence would've been more of a gift had her name off behind been less startling. Turning around did she take off the Alchemy glasses and squint to adjust to simply her regular glasses.

"Merlin Raba, what have I told you about doing that!" She groaned, returning her eyewear back in their rightful spot and turning back to the task at hand.

"My apologies...My little potion mistress." He cheered, wrapping his arms around her small frame and gently kissing her cheek. "What is all this?" 

"Creative project for Potion's club, and Otto also wanted an update from my summer work." She smiled brightly at the thought of the opportunity, and already had Rabastan felt immensely proud in terms of her following her designated path.

"Will you be returning there?" 

"I don't know just yet, depends what happens this summer." She attempted not to get emotional with that sort of response and reaming entirely straight face, and it was just her luck that he had been off behind her.

"Rory, the Dark Lord wants us to be educated and well equipped...Sure it won't have any effect on—" She turned back, the eyewear now discarded on the table in front of her as she created a timer for her potion to simmer.

"You know that's not what I meant..." 

"Love, you make that decision on your own." The girl gritted her teeth and looked away, moving alongside to start cleaning her work station to try and steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Why'd you come down here...I know it wasn't to talk about the summer." She had been right of course, but this may or may not have some bits involving the summers planned events. So he sighed out load before making the wise choice of easing into it.

"Do you recall him saying of an organization that is under Dumbledore's—" 

"What about the Order?" He wasn't surprised, or not visibly surprised from the look he was giving his little bird.

But deep down he was shocked, what did those private lessons teach her?

"Y-yes, the Order...They usually invite Gryffindors to join their ranks. I think your brother will be asked to join, him and his friends." She looked up from the cauldron she was washing, and after a few seconds her merely still under the running water did she mumble out a response.

"You want me to get close to him?" Times like these he was very pleased at how easy it was for her to connect the dots, and with his smile growing ever so loudly did she turn to him in one failed swoop and utter the word: No.

All before resting the timer and rejoining her concentration of the potion in front of her.

"N-no? What do you mean no?!" 

"I mean no. Nien, nada...Blood hell Rabastan what do you want me to do? Be all buddy buddy with him and his mates again after not looking in his direction? I only talked to Evan's, Lupin and Potter." In light terms, Lestrange was disappointed. He came around the corner to look directly at her across the ways.

"Rory I—" 

"If this isn't a direct order from him. Then it's my choice, isn't it?... Besides, I doubt they even know about the order to begin with." He took that into consideration above all else, but he didn't like how suddenly Aurora was not on board with something.

"Love, all I'm asking is—" 

"It still hurts you know...Him leaving." She gritted her teeth and blinked off in his direction with a glare, all before lowering it as she for sure catching him off guard.

"Raba I grew up in that bloody house with nobody but Sirius, that takes a toll...But I can't show any emotion anymore or else it would ruin me, my family...And not to mention Regulus and his—" Her starting to ramble was a sign of a tearful beginning as he rushed to her side, but she held up a hand.

"How dare you ask that of me, how—" 

"And if the Dark Lord willed it? Then you would just all too eager, is that it?" She huffed out in protest once again, turning away in will of finishing this conversation.

"Aurora." 

"Leave Rabastan, that's a decision I made on my own. You don't get to dictate those decisions. That's not in his plans for me anyhow." That sparked immense interest, so perhaps she did know something?

Strange, he was sure that she would tell him about it. Or perhaps not? Not after this conversation.

 

He let out a strangled breath before hurrying along out of the classroom, but it was too late. Either side had been downright aggravated, for him it was her neglect to see how his plan would work...For her it was how idiotic he had been to not put her feelings on account.

Rather a mess when the two met up for patrol, and Aurora didn't even allow the bloke to walk her back to the common room. Using the phrase: I don't need a man to walk me to my bloody room.

And it was true, she was more than skilled enough to hold anyone who wished to attack her. He just wanted to see to it and be a gentleman, but of course he had to open his mouth to counter it.

If HE ordered it, then you'd agree?

She looked back behind her shoulder in the utmost anger. Glaring and muttering under her breath, almost an exact replicate of her cousin. And it made his heart sink at the comparison.

"No. I'd protest...I'd come up with a different plan." She gritted her teeth after making the given comment. But it didn't rightly press forward.

"Where was the different plan this afternoon then?" 

"Because you know personally how much pain Sirius caused me." She thought she had made it blatantly obvious as to why she was not for the cause. And it made him rather angry to see her not committed.

Not as much as she thought at least, but in fear of failing to outting her secret in being mentally free she hurried off towards the entrance to the common room.

"What begins but has no end and is the ending of all begins?" Aurora thought for a moment, but the reality of the riddle wasn't coming to her for a moment. But to Rabastan, he was looking for a proper answer to this question.

"If it was your brother and I pitted against one another..." She turned to look at him with a casual blink before it turned into a spark of recognition. "Death...It's death." She breathed in relief as to the door coming to open.

And it rather sent a wave of shock that his little bird could say something so dark and evil. But as her line of attention returned to him as she held the door for a moment.

"Who would I save?" He nodded, which caused a perking of her lips as this just sounded like a damnable argument.

"Myself. Or my husband." It was a low blow, but considering that Rabastan knew that she did not have any inclination that he was going to be her husband...He took that as a massive blow, but as she left the dedication she had to her husband already had his heart tug in two separate directions.

*

With the Ravenclaws all clustered in the corner as they shared different techniques with one another to excrete those fifty points for being the first house to properly cast the Patronus charm. A physical one as well, or a corporal as Aurora corrected Wesly.

Which he smiled greatly for as she wasn't doing it to malice or mean in any regard. She wanted him to remember it and he would.

"What animal do you think you'll get? Or is all of ours going to be bird related?" Harper laughed at Clemitine's joke as did the rest of them.

The Gryffindors were already trying their hardest, as were the Hufflepuffs.

 

Soon the birds smiled to one another and wished the others luck, but it was Harper that stuck beside Rory. "You talk to him yet?" 

"Nope...What'd Avery say?" Harper shook her head, apparently her Raba was in a foul mood the entire three days that followed that bloody confrontation.

"Sure, take it out on his mates will he...? Doubt they'll get the points anyway. You want to go first?" She smiled and expertly swished her wand in the taught of motion as she whispered the incantation.

"Bugger, this is going to be harder than I thought." Aurora hummed, and already knew that a few people in the room had been looking at her.

Most of her Ravenclaws were wanting her to attempt it as well, but her brother, Rabastan and the professor were locked in her general direction just because they had hope in her.

"Go for it Rory...Happiest memory...Suppose you can't use anything revolving that bastard over there aye?" 

"Which one?" She joked back, which caused Harper to nudge her for a proper attempt.

 

To clear her mind properly for a moment, it caused her to close her eyes. Breathing fluently before doing the same motion as her and everyone else in the classroom, followed by the incantation.

It didn't burn like the curses, it felt more so like a tingle as her eyes popped open in the instant and a blue light beamed out.

"Close, very close Ms.Black...I clearly remember your report claiming that this would be a sign of being on the right track." She nodded instantly and combed her memory in hopes of selecting a different one.

But teaching Regulus to read didn't properly work.

Nor did the 'I love yous' between herself and Rabastan. But that was more or less due to the fact of their little love spat.

She caught sight of Sirius off in the corner, he had been laughing at whatever James had joked on with him about. But he was always alert for his sister gaze, giving her the proper Black smirk...That was it!

"Expecto Patronum!" She casted out once more, thus having a rather blurry image starting to run freely throughout the room. But stopping for a moment to start to form into a rather large cat.

 

Salem.

Sirius nudged Remus for a moment and he figured it'd be Rory to be the first, and he smiled brightly to see that it was indeed Salem.

However, Ms.Black slowly inched forward with her hand extended out. She herself never properly met Salem, and this was her chance. It was rather a shock to see the Leopard lean into the hand and cause a proper fake pet.

"Brilliant! Fifty points to Ravenclaw!" Their professor exclaimed, there wasn't much of groan throughout the room. It was only a matter of time, and she only took three proper turns anyhow.

As the rest of the room continued with the spell, Aurora bent down with her skirt firmly tucked under. She stuck with her Patronus for more than what Rabastan felt comfortable with.

Being distracted as he was, he could only manage a blue light.

However, the second he saw the tears trickling down Aurora's cheek he stepped aside from his group and kneed down beside her.

"Rory, love? What is it?" She bowed her head towards the Leopard, and instantly Salem showed her given affection towards him. Knowing full well the feelings that are swarming the two of them.

"She's beautiful..." She mumbles out, obviously not what she was crying about but he rolls his eyes. 

"Come on darling, I might be a little thick, even I know they're supposed to symbolize happiness." There was a small hum that followed out, especially as a smile crept on her face that was pointed in his direction.

"It was a good memory, I just haven't thought about it for a while..." That sparked immense interest, and so he leaned closer and waited a moment in question to know if he could be able to hear of it.

But before he could even speak, she shook her head and gestured to his wand. 

"You were close the last time...I read that the memory you used that only creates a half patrons means that the people in said memory are involved with your happiest one." She whispered on back, and he nodded once more. Rising up for a solid minute before attempting once again, but Aurora was in confusion as to why Salem was simply sitting there looking at Rabastan.

What did she know?

Unfortunately only a few had managed a corporal patronous, and Rabastan had been one of them. "Alright, I am going to assign those that did manage to cast one...Sarah, Aurora, Liam?" She smiled shyly towards Rabastan before continuing to her name being called, although when his eyes connected to Salem she looked rather...Disappointed.

She instantly disappeared upon Aurora's departure from his side, causing him to huff. "Harper said she cried last night to sleep Raba. Perhaps she wasn't being so much as a bitch like you thought she was."

"I didn't say she—"

"Mate you called her a heartless bitch like her cousin what are—" And yet another unfortunate remark, it just so happened that Sirius and his mates had overheard this conversation as both McNair and Avery seemingly started discussing what was spoke in the dorm rooms.

"Interesting? Isn't it gents?" Lily was utterly confused coming in a moment too late as she looked between ether side of boys. But her eyes did not even come near Snape's.

That was just a complete given.

"You know Pads, I don't think he said it loud enough...Oh Ms.Black—" James began to call out, but Lily nudged him with her elbow as it was merely a push to being quiet.

That and the baby death eaters were rather murderous with their glares.

"What is this about?" She ordered, looking between the set of men that all were towering over her five foot five frame.

And Lily wasn't considered all that short either.

"Oh Evan's you didn't hear? Apparently my sister is heartless bitch, what'd she do Raba...? Rub your feet the wrong way?" He rolled his eyes, he doubted that his sister would be much longer anyhow.

This would be perfect.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for talking ill of another student...And you should be ashamed of yourself Lestrange, she would always talk highly of you." The muggle-born out of the bunch was gaining a rather negative amount of attention, so much so that James stepped in front of his little red head.

"Oi, we could up it another twenty." He threatened, but Rabastan had already threatened enough, but as he looked over towards Sirius the smile was all too happy.

Nor were his eyes connecting to anyone...Only towards—Oh no. Rabastan thought, guilt rallying in his eyes as he turned to see Aurora standing there with nothing more than a plastered face.

Her eyes simply blinking as if it was an enforced thought, only then did her eyes drift off to the Gryffindors. 

"I'm tutoring you lot...I suppose we'll talk at the next prefect meeting about times?" She spoke, and Lily offered the biggest smile of encouragement. And before Aurora could manage anything more, she gripped Rabastan's tie to get his head to eye level.

"We're through." She muttered, straightening her position before walking down the rest of the classroom as though she were on a runway.

The woman was cruel.

"Oh love! I take you back Rory! That was brilliant!" Sirius cheered, but Rabastan was all too proud of his ego to take a heartache like that, she would come back to him because unfortunately for her?... She was destined to marry him.

However to Aurora, there hadn't been a more reliving moment than this. She had been dating Rabastan for such a long time that it felt odd...Strange even. How was she suppose to tell her family that it just didn't work out?

Perhaps mother would be all for it considering there was a large distaste to it.

Heartless bitch. Please, I'll show you heartless bitch.

She continued to stalk the halls up towards the common room, and she smiled to her dorm mates as they were either reading, writing...Or in Clem's spot, painting.

"Why are you all smiley?" Clem cheered, and Harper rolled her eyes. 

"It's because she got her Patronus down, it was beautiful by the way. Would've said so but you and Rabastan seemed a little cozy." Amelia laughed, all before returning back to the book.

But as Aurora threw her bag to the floor and plop down on the ground with an immense pressure uplifted...It, sure enough, caused Isabella to linger her gaze in question.

"Rory...?" The girl popped her head up for a moment, but the freedom was already pooling off her aura that Izzy squealed. 

"I WANT TO HEAR IT ALL, WHAT HAPPENED?!" The girl jumped on her bed, folding her legs and clapping in anticipation.

"What? Something happened?" Harper was now drawn to the situation as she took the other side of Aurora and couldn't ease her excitement either as she made the whole bed wiggle.

"Wait! Let me wash my hands!" Clem said, running to the connected bathroom and quickly clearing her hands off of the excess paint.

"Alright! Tell us!" She begged, taking the seat beside Izzy as they all looked at her in wonder. 

"I broke it off with Lestrange." Harper instantly froze, while the other two gasped into the afternoon's light. "What?!" Clementine couldn't contain herself.

She could barely remember when the two weren't dating, but the look of sheer fidgeting was enough to have Izzy question Harper's loyalty.

They were all starting to have their families iniciated, she wasn't wrong about this information, and it wasn't really Aurora's connections. Her parents were swaying to the side as well, Izzy didn't rightly know her path yet. But she would be damned sure to always be on Aurora's.

"He called me a heartless bitch to his mates, he didn't even deny it either." The way Aurora was keeping calm was strangling...Unnerving as well, just the other day was she crying about him and now?

"You were just telling me last night how—" 

"Yeah Harper, and now he's going and calling me names while I'm here regretting what I said the entire time!" She spoke, pulling her knees up to her chin and cocooning her to the brim.

"This calls for something special!" Izzy claimed, rushing over to her trunk and holding out a bottle of fire whiskey. It was only Thursday, with the exception of hang-over potions they would be alright.

"No, absolutely not. Rabastan is going to—" 

"He'll what? Call me a bitch? Harper, how could you stand there and let me have no defense?" She rallied, and it became apparent that Harper did not side with Aurora at all...And it just hit her in that very moment.

"Well why don't you go blab to Avery then, sure you told him everything I said anyway!" 

"I—I didn't—" Ms.Cassiopeia Aurora Black didn't even have to tap into her Legitimacy to know that her friend was lying, there were too many clues.

Her heart rate for one, and Salem was very keen on those points. Eye contact. Lack of advice or comfort.

"Are you sure?" Harper was in dangerous territory now, and Clemtinie finally came to her senses and battled for the middle of the two gals. "Hey hey...Look, why don't we just take a breather and just—" 

"Oh I am, see Harper just doesn't understand. Nor support my breather." Izzy took a hold over her friends shoulder and smiled.

"Well I do, it'd be good for that boy's ego to tone down a bit. Besides, baby death eaters need to know they're not on top of their women. Right Harper?" 

"I...I a-ag-agree b-but..." Aurora was bitting the inside of her cheeks in attempt to understand what the problem was.

"Lia? Are you afraid of Avery?" She shook her instantly, and so the biggest question came into the picture. 

"You're scared of Lestrange..." As it was an instant mumble and not even a question.

"Rory he's unstable without you, I'm sure they're feeling his wrath right—" 

"Perfect, because he shouldn't get to dictate what role you play either...Merlin I am so happy you took that oath when you were bloody ten. Could you image how he'd be if they were shagging?" Aurora groaned, but it did get a laugh out of Harper...And that's what really mattered.


	55. ✧PAINFUL PARSLES✧

***

"Oh that was bloody priceless, god I need to write her!" He cheered, running up the steps as Sirius Orion Black was over the moon happy. Literally, even Remus had made the joke. Promptly before anyone else did, but it was better than having Lily question why they made moon jokes.

He was slightly weary of it still, but he was coming to trust Lily on more than just a casual level. Course that was highly influenced by James and her's relationship, but that was more of the ladder.

"I haven't seen him that happy in awhile." Lily mumbled, and James nodded...Rather happy that this all came out the way it had.

"Wait...What'd he mean write her, we can just pass the note in—" She questioned, but she was soon interrupted. 

"Nah, first year Rory made this book that transfers messages. It was for me and Sirius, but he left it when he—"

"When I ditched that god awful house." Sirius spoke, interrupting his mate now too as he showed Lily the book. She even wrote a small thing in the bindings as well, making her smile that simply yet brilliant idea.

"Wait...You said first year?" Lily narrowed her eyes at the charms and protections the book already had on it, but Sirius just laughed. "Rory likes her projects, she made our rings you know." 

"Y-yeah, she made this for me." Sirius looked at it, and upon his eye contact saw that the Lily flower simply bloomed at attention.

"You alright Remus?" 

"Hm? Y-yeah, I just wanted to know why Lestrange called Rory a—" Sirius' face hardened, he knew damn well that Rory was already emotional the entire DADA class. Let alone after hearing the ending of their conversation.

"Because he's an arse that doesn't deserve her anyhow...Did you see his face?!" Remus shook his head, but it contagious on how wide his smile was that it had the whole group laughing about.

While the Maurders were laughing, the Death Eaters were in shambles. The three found safe haven in the common room as it was in public. But the state of their room was defiantly better than the curses that grazed them.

"We're fucked," McNair whispered, and Avery huffed in annoyance. 

"You're alright, Harper's never going to talk to me again...All because of his insensitive whatever. Honestly, could he really blame her for saying no? It wasn't an official mission." The three were circulating the conversation, and it was just their luck that the last and final Black child hear what had happened.

"What happened with Rory?" He innocently suggested, but he knew the game. Aurora and Sirius are his siblings after all, they were born for it.

"Er—Uh...Hey mate, did you find out when practice is?" His face hardened at the blatant attempt of ignoring the question.

"Fine, I'll ask Rory then." He shrugged, stepping aside and about to head for the door but alas McNair caught him by the back of his cloak and dragged him back.

"I'm only asking this once. What did he say." Snape even felt the need to bow his head in a different direction, he felt the dominance that the group had been lacking without Lestrange's presence and thus...They caved.

 

He didn't bother knocking, nor waiting. He simply took the strive into the bloody room, only to find it in a disarray. Obvious signs of curses being thrown at the walls, and had he not been prepared...He would've gotten hit as well.

"You bloody lied." The day could not get any worse for Rabastan, so much so that he looked up with tired eyes as he had been simply playing with the ring Aurora had gifted him that simple Christmas so long ago.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her and now look! Calling her a fowl name for what?!" 

"I asked her for—" Regulus took a demanding step forward, challenging him instantly.

"And she said no. Then you respect a no. You don't make her feel guilty for saying no. Bet you deserved it too." 

"And did you know she still feel pain in losing Sirius, but she's too damn concerned about your childish mind to even show a hint of emotion?" He countered, and Regulus glare darkened further.

"No bloody shite, has it taken you this long to figure it out that she missed him?! Merlin even father knows that!" Rabastan stilled, had he been so out of the loop? Once again he looked inconsiderate, and to top it all off the door to his dorm had been wide open...And none other than Dorcas continued in.

"Ask her to shag one year and now calling her a heartless bitch, I'm shocked she didn't leave you sooner Lestrange." 

"Get out." She stated that there was a prefect meeting scheduled in a few minutes and he regretted getting up so suddenly.

The tears luckily ran out a bit ago, and any trace was gone from his face as Regulus didn't question what he was doing. Or perhaps he didn't rightly care, whatever the case may be.

"To make matters even worse, you somehow still get the best out of it. Don't you?...You still get to marry her." Rabastan narrowed his eyes.

The fifth year was right, no matter what...Rory was still his.

"I hope she makes your life a living hell, and for what it's worth...You hurt I swear to—" 

"I didn't mean to hurt her, she wasn't meant to hear it." He attempted, but Regulus stood his grounds, something he was now deemed as Sirius had left the Black household.

"You shouldn't be saying nonsense in the first place, bloody coward you are. Bet my brother loved every minute of it too." He finished, finding his way out of the room and slammed the door to finalize the entire situation.

"Merlin Rory, I didn't mean it...Fuck." He stated, looking at the inscription once more as it held the two words that he needed a reminder of. Love Rory.

He treasured the thing, when he was stressed he twirled it around his finger...But now? Now it was just a reminder. He had talked ill of her, and heartless bitch wasn't all of it.

Granted he was drunk, but him using that excuse once again would simply cause a ruckus.

While Rabastan attempt to get Aurora's attention throughout the given prefect meeting, she had purposefully stayed behind. He knew prior that she was going to do it, but the conversation simply continued off as she was laughing with James and Lily.

"You alright?... Lestrange isn't bothering you?" Aurora shook her head politely and she shrugged at the thought. She knew he was listening in, his damnable cologne was his biggest weakness.

"No, but I think I'm just heading up to bed and—" 

"You can't miss dinner again." Aurora shrugged once more and she smirked.

"I'm not, my roommates and I are having a lil picnic. I don't know how Izzy got fire whiskey from but—" He gritted his teeth in the instant.

He did not want her drinking without him.

Nor did he want her drinking because of him.

"Rory that's not very—" Aurora simply gave James the sign that someone was in the hallway before she winked at either of them. "I'm free Mondays for that tutoring, unless it changes I'll tell you in advance!" She cheers, claiming her goodnights and continuing out of the room.

His lingering scent was still present, she just had a difficult time pointing out where. Only for him to instantly grab her and place a hand over her mouth.

In the instant she punched whomever it was, dead set in the stomach. It was an automatic reaction as he clutched it in pain. "Rightly deserved that." 

"Least we're in an agreement, a proper 'hey Aurora, mind talking in this here classroom...' Would've work just the same." 

"Yes, because you would've come willingly?" She shook her head and eyed him carefully.

 

She knew he had been crying, it was how irritated his eyes looked. That and the tears were a very loud scent to begin with. "Great chat then, I'm off." "You're not drinking." He simply explained, and that threw her for a laugh.

"Yeah? Well seems like from earlier today that wasn't your concern anymore Lestrange." 

"Cassiopeia...Don't make this any harder." Her eyes widened at the use of her formal name, it sounded so unnatural coming from his lips as she shook her head.

"Like I'll listen to that, besides...Harper squealed on me already, didn't she?" He let out a forced nod, guilt riding up on his aura. 

"So where in Merlin's name did you decide it was the best idea to call me a heartless bitch?! Because I can show you a heartless bitch." He didn't like the sound of that threat at all, her advances looked madly simpler to her cousin as she had him back up against one of the desks.

But it was instantly the lust that flared in her eyes that caught him off guard, and her kiss definitely caught him off guard.

He was enjoying every moment, craving her this closely since their argument as it hasn't been intimate since the Halloween ball.

He even managed to lift up one of her legs and wrap it around his waist to create some sort of pressure to his—Aurora knew his plan from the gettgo with that move. So her hand instinctively trailed down to his throbbing groin, causing her to smirk and itch a few kisses to his jawline and neck. 

"Next time..." She stated, all in-between the trail of kisses she had enacted, causing him to groan in frustration.

"...You decide to badmouth me..." He hummed in pleasure as her hand had managed somewhere in between his trousers and briefs to point of cupping his aroused member. Course fabric was still in it's place, but this wasn't meant to be the true second time either.

"...Remember this moment." She finalized, gripping her hand away and not bothering to give him any sort of relief or satisfaction.

She was close enough to hear his frustrated sigh, but realistically what was he meant to do? He kept fucking it up, and what was the point if she was meant to marry him...If she despised him then it wouldn't be the same.

Had he thought wrongly? Should he have gone to another gal to—No. Rory was his and his own love.

But at this moment he was truly just angry with all that transpired, but the fear soon set in. Regulus might not pose that much of a threat, but the rest of the Black family?

He needed to fix this entire situation before heading back to the holidays. And the only person that would even think of helping him, was Harper...

However as she and her gal friends weren't present for that given dinner. It was an obvious message that she chose against him once again and was drinking her little heart out.

He had done it for fun, yet he was worried that she was simply doing it to get back at him and settle her heart.

Not wanting to admit that if he heard that she called him a bastard behind his back and not a joking manner then he too would be angry.

 

As the gals were drinking and snacking, Harper made sure not to go overboard. She knew too much and claiming that she was going against her best friend then what would that say about her.

"What was the farthest you went with him Rory?" Izzy joked, and that caused the freshly broken up gal to cackle. 

"A handjob in the locker rooms..." Okay so perhaps Harper hadn't heard that from Avery, but she attempted to hold back a smile. Suppose Rabastan hadn't bragged.

That had been such a big risk in the royal pureblood rules, even the idea of too much skin would be wrongful. "And to think I was going to shag him before my wedding." She laughed, but that simply put everyone in silence.

"Y-you were?" Harper whispered, and Rory laughed again. "I love him enough, shouldn't that have been the point?" It was true, they couldn't deny that sex and shagging were for physical attraction.

"Yes it is. And we better be invited to the wedding!" Izzy slurred, completely disregarding the fact that Rabastan had a high chance being Aurora's groom. Course everyone just assumed it wasn't the case.

Unless it was the Slytherin's that found out on their own accords.

The night continued well on, the music blaring in their soundproof room had been a fantastic addition. As was the sweets and ability for Aurora's Patronus to come into the picture.

"What was the memory?" Harper asked, and suddenly it became a mix of it all as Aurora frowned. 

"We...We were at the Lestrange Manner during the summer. Me, Sirius, Reg and Rabastan...We were just playing chase in the garden." Although the girls didn't rightly understand how that could've been the memory, or they could...But out of everything?

It sprung as suspicious as Harper continued to take a load of mental notes, she hadn't drank all that much. Even Clementine was thoroughly hammered off in the corner of their bedroom.

*

Harper was on her way to the library for a study session she had planned with the rest of her Ravenclaws, there was a quiz in Transfiguration and everyone knew Rory was indeed the best.

Hopefully she'd get to ask the questions she needs to—

"My little Harp...Running away are we?" She turned around with a smile, but the second she saw Rabastan beside him as well, she felt the flare of guilt.

She knew too much on ether side and she looked away. "Ah, mate now you're making my life a living hell too." Amelia swatted at him for being rude and Lestrange simply shrugged.

"Is she alright?" The silence that lingered over the Ravenclaw ushered immense emotion to plague Rabastan's face as he came closer with more than enough questions. But she groaned into the air and gripped both the boy's wrists and found an empty closest.

"You can't keep asking Rabastan, it's wrong." He huffed in pure annoyance now. There had been so much hope, especially getting out of the public eye, but Avery look was a silent plea and so she too muttered under her breath.

"She's alright, or as alright as can be...Not like the rumors are doing you any favors anyhow." Lestrange narrowed his brow, his little Slytherin followers were quick in painting him in a brighter picture.

Claiming that he did more than just calling her fowl names. Gals soon swept up lies that they had slept with him, and Aurora was fit to believe anything at this moment.

"But you still know something?" 

"Of course I do, but Isabella is questioning my loyalty already. And Rory caught me red handed the night she told us about the whole ordeal." Avery leaned back against the desk, it was truly his girlfriend's choice whether or not she wanted to dwell into this territory.

"She still loves you if that's your biggest concern." 

"Well thank bloody fuck for that, right Avery? The girl I've been seeing for most of our time at Hogwarts loves me?" Harper was getting aggravated now as she shook her head.

"Being a whinny child isn't a good fit for you Lestrange, if you want to fix this then bloody fix it. She talked about how she was going to give herself up to you before her wedding, or what happened in the locker rooms?" Lestrange closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence.

"Oi, I didn't hear anything about the locker rooms." 

"You're not doing so well in my book either Avery, zip it. I'm sick of being caught in the middle. And if you don't fix this soon, we're in for a hell of a bloody year." She was a hundred percent right, Rabastan had been a bit selfish when it came to his girlfriend. Not realizing how much she impacted his day to day schedule, even now he felt the remembrance of going up to the library like Harper was and joined in on a study session.

Now his days were empty and alone.

"What would make it better?" 

"Guess you have to owl her, because she's not going to talk to you in person." He narrowed his eyes down to the Ravenclaw in confusion.

"She said it hurts too much." With that in mind now he dragged his hands down his face and nodded. 

"Alright, I'll go and write it now." She gave him a pity smile before leaning in to kiss Avery on the cheek.

"Can you at least ask her this question for that Transfiguration quiz?" Harper groaned at her boyfriend's stupidity, but agreed never the less as she hurried on out.

*

"How does it feel to be free princess?" Aurora groaned into the air, she was simply trying to teach the group the professor had asked to tutor and it was causing a very big impact in her lesson.

"Sirius I swear to all the deities I follow that I will throw you out this window." 

"I'll die happy knowing you're not with him anymore." Although she smiled for a moment, Lily did indeed see the pain that lingered, barely a second.

"Alright, so...Think of the time where you've never felt the most happiness, Lily...When you got your Hogwarts letter and found out about magic?" It was a decent example, but she failed to know the background of Snape being the first one to tell Lily about it.

So that memory was faulty.

Suddenly Remus had shocked all his pals as a forming of a wolf simply pranced around and around before stopping in front of Aurora. 

"REMMY YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!" She cheered, tackling him with a hug. He wasn't prepared for her to do that, but still managed to catch her as her arms wrapped around his tall frame.

"Is that a wolf?" Lily questioned, but before any of the boys could manage. Aurora threw her own cat out into the picture as the two very bright and powerful patrons' were chasing one another.

"Well, that's what it looks like." Sirius joked, but it caught Lily's attention again. 

"James..." She warned, but he shot her his famous smile. 

"Lily..." He attempted to taunt back, but Aurora simply eyed her brother and Remus very carefully before she dipped into Lily's mind.

"She knows..." Aurora whispered, letting her head fall before looking to her brother. 

"Apparently someone came up the Gryffindor common room drunk and as a dog? Funny. That sounds like someone I know." Sirius groaned and threw his arms up in the air. 

Claiming that it was faster up the steps than in human form.

But Lily was still focusing on James. Crossing over her arms before coming up to him with an even closer glare. "Would you like to tell me something?" She growled, and even Aurora had to admit it was very cute of her.

"Lily you know that isn't fair..." Ms.Black attempted, and she shook her head in defiance.

"I know Remus is a werewolf, what I want to know is why the BLOODY FUCK YOU THREE THOUGHT IT WAS THE BRIGHT IDEA TO BECOME ANIMAGUSIS." The redhead defiantly had a spark of rage in her eye, but James relished in it all adoringly.

"Actually I—" The murderous tint that zoned in on Aurora as she attempted to speak silenced her in the second.

"Oi! Okay fine, we had the idea...But Rory helped us! She was one first." 

"Much to my dismay." Remus turned to the singled out Ravenclaw, which caused her to put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, you like Salem more than you care to admit." 

"YOU'RE ONE TOO?!" Aurora groaned in the air as she showed her hands up. 

"You think these three could pull it off properly? James would still have hooves currently if it wasn't for me." Potter attempted to defend himself but the rest laughed, even Evan's snuck in a giggle or two.

"You all got off easy by the way, the change was painful." 

"...And you were alone." Remus reminded her, still uneasy about the whole thing. But as she smirked, her eyes switched to Salem's as a growl caught in his throat.

Attempting to regain his dignity he coughed a bit and held his hand to massage his throat.

"Whoa...Can you see all weird now?" Aurora simply blinked for a moment before she winked a single eye before making the swap to Salem.

"Oh Merlin! You're beautiful!" Lily shouted, going down to the floor to intake Aurora's head into her chest. Making sure to scratch behind the ears, and a fitful purr sounded out.

Sirius, always the jealous type. Soon fought out the attention in Lily's embrace with his sibling, thus starting a brawl. 

"Someone save me please," Remus whispered up into the air, but of course he couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face considering everyone he loves was right in front of him.

Minus his parents of course, but here he had the Marauders, Lily, and the ball of it all. Aurora.

His feelings for her never shifted, something about him was immensely attached, and part of him blamed it all on the fact that she was the first one to talk to him.

When he finally found the courage he looked back to the picture at hand, apparently Aurora had been curious about his Patronus, she tilted her head to the side and swatted at him. But of course the mutt was all too prepared to way his tail in a playful manner.

"Those two are rather cozy..." Lily whispered off to James, while Sirius shifted off to tackle his sister. It was this canine sense that he needed to play with a sibling. And there it was.

"Who? Rory and Remus? Course, there was a bad—" Salem shot her head back in the instant and growled in warning.

Course she was listening in, it had almost been a trigger. 

"Remmy doesn't need that reminder James." Remus' shoulders fell through as he looked terribly guilty in the instance. 

"That was Snape's fault Rory." That was not what she was getting at and she rose up her hand and pushed herself up beside Remus on the desk as he stood standing.

"Snape managed to get under the willow, we were in detention so Rory was alone, and..." 

"...Nasty git had Moony all crazy cause he's human." Sirius finished off the trail of thought that James was getting at. And Lily looked in complete and utter aw at the two sitting the closest to one another, but smiled brighter as Aurora leaned into Remus' shoulder.

"I attacked Moony to get Snape out, but that rightly didn't work in my favor. He left the door open too, everything else I—" 

"Let's just say we were dumbarses and assumed the worst." Aurora hummed in confirmation to what her brother had said, and Lily looked back towards James.

"Do I get to see what you turn into?" She questioned, and he nodded backing up a few steps before falling onto four plated hooves and sniffed Lily's side, nudging her for a pet.

"I really didn't know what to expect for anyone's animal, but they fit." She nodded along as she continued to pet the Stag right in front of her.

The rest of the time seemingly passed without much luck, or a very good portion of the group managed a noncorporal patronus and that was better than what they had done in class.

But it was an ease that at least one person had gotten it, it allowed Aurora not to feel like a failure, especially since she felt immensely bad for Sirius.

Perhaps telling him her favorite memory made him assume that his would involve her.

For James with was recent, when everyone in his friend group managed to get together for Christmas. He assumed it would've involved Lily, but as he had pulled aside Rory, she explained that it didn't always involve a significant other.

It was just more common than not.

For Sirius that was difficult as there was no gal he fancied like that, that space was reserved for his sister. Peter...Well he always had signs of a rat to begin with.

The others soon left, while Remus wanted to talk to Aurora before they turned in for the night. "I wanted to thank you for teaching me...Us. Even if it wasn't assigned I'm sure you would've helped anyhow." She shrugged before handing off his textbook that she read off of.

"Please Remmy, you were too easy to teach. Surprised you didn't get it during class." 

"Yes well, Pads and I were too busy seeing if yours was going to be Salem or not." She smiled brightly, and for the first time in a while it was soul on him.

 

"Are you doing alright, shame we can't do more than this...Behind closed doors." It was sharing of a sad grin on either side. She licked her lips and attempted to hide her watering eyes.

"I'm fine." 

"Sounds like a lie." He wasn't taunting, he was showing concern. But she shrugged. 

"Have to be right? Holiday is coming up already and I don't rightly know how to tell mother and father what happened." 

"Bet we can be of a little service?" He had tapped into the marauder side of things, that and he felt the need for revenge.

"That's what we need right? A war in school." She rolled her eyes, but the two seemingly continued the conversation for another hour and a half.

Both Aurora and Remus felt the weight of their shoulders lift after such a needed time to discuss...Everything really.

He missed her ramblings, her odd findings, her giggles, her smile.

It let Remus sleep peaceful, but unfortunately for her...Rabastan decided to write her a letter.

The happy high was not enough to put her to sleep for long, soon she was tossing and turning to the point of brainstorming what his apology would begin with.

Would he call her out? Would Harper's betrayal come in the form of what he knows to not...She groaned and ripped the damn the from under her pillow, threw on her glasses and pulled the wand out to have the light shine brightly to the given ink.  
_____  
Rory,

Feels like I'm always the one who ruins what we have, and for that I want to say that I'm sorry. The stress isn't an excuse to take it out on you.

I didn't want you to drink for the soul purpose of doing it saddened or in celebration, it pains me terribly to see you already doing better without me. But Harper told me a few things and I wish we would've discussed it further.

I shouldn't have asked that of you Rory, proving myself should not come above you. Nor before your feelings. I will gladly take every curse you could think of if it will mean you'll give me another chance.

Please think about it?

-Raba

Aurora inhaled, his points weren't wrong. He had been stressed, but this sense of betrayal is something wanted to stray from. Especially when it came to Death Eaters, this uncharted territory is becoming a struggle. If Rabastan doesn't even have her back...She's just going to be the lone bird in the sea of snakes.

Rabastan,

It's about 3 in the morning at the current moment an—

No. She could not start the letter like that. It would seem like she was clinging to stay away and wasn't strong enough to stay away. Better to just wait until tomorrow and send it anyhow.

_____

Rabastan,

It's nice to see you come to that conclusion AFTER I managed to get it through to you. You getting angry for a simple no is not only breaking the trust I had for you, but the respect as well.

I wasn't comfortable with the plan, and somehow that bit didn't register throughout any of it.

Do you know how stressful it is on my end? To be a female and now having to face comments like that from someone I want to trust. You calling me a heartless bitch hurt, but the conversation leading up to it hurts worse.

I don't care to know what you bloody spoke about. But just think back to it, is it anything you would say to me directly?

I am the only Ravenclaw in the sea of Slytherin in the meetings, I get weary eyes, untrusted hatred. Like his favoritism is actually a blessing.

I never told you why he's obsessed with me, and I was hoping to this summer. But what's the point if you don't bloody care or will use it against me.

I love you Rabastan Lestrange, I love you to the ends of the earth. And there was no part of me that was against doing what we planned this summer if it meant sharing our love further.

But maybe we do need a breather...Just for a bit, so you can gather your stress and properly serve him while I'll do what I do best.

Be a heartless bitch.

-Cassiopeia

_______

She had to force her teeth apart as it had made her rather anger, and there was no way shape or form she could tell if her was awake...Unless...

Reaching into her bag for a moment to unlock the map, searching with a quick spell to where Rabastan is. Though he was not in his dorms, and instead was in his common room. Perhaps he was sleeping? Brainstorming?

More likely that he couldn't sleep either.

No telling when the letter itself had been delivered, but she refused to accept the guilt creeping in her.

It was a grand idea to take a breather, if he was taking his stress out on her then what's the point in staying toxic? Giving him a proper chance to focus on the important things.

Morning came far too early for her as she groaned to the girls attempting to get ready in the morning, even attempting to say she's sick.

But the Black family were blessed with a healthy immune system, shockingly...With all the inbreeding.

Walking into the Grand Hall only made the letter in her pocket burn, wanting to be heard and delivered. But she didn't bother looking towards the Slytherin table, nor the Gryffindor one.

The divided sides just made it an even bigger struggle, because she did indeed to save herself and her husband. Merlin point her in the right direction.

"Harper, may I ask you favor?" She peeked up, wanting to prove her loyalty and she nodded desperately. Nobody wanted an angry Black child on their hands and so Aurora slid the letter.

"I'm heading to class early, can you give this to Lestrange." Her eyes grew wide at the task, simply leaving the paper there was enough before Aurora managed to get up and walk out of the buzzing hall.

Multiple pairs of eyes were staring after her, some in envy, some with hate.

But most were with concern.

Harper waited a moment to finish her pumpkin juice before she sat beside Avery with a kiss. "Merlin Rabastan, did you get any sleep?" His tired eyes looked on up and shook his head. 

"Didn't make it any better that Rory had to tutor the Gryffindors. How'd that go anyhow?" 

"Well enough I suppose, she said they were thick headed but nothing else of the sorts." Rabastan indeed was lost in his own thought that Harper had to kick him from under the table.

"If you have nothing of use then I suggest you—" Harper's dull eyes rolled up as she held the letter behind her head. 

"Whatever you wrote managed a response, don't be a git because I can withhold them." Harper was using the safety net of Aurora in hopes that it would calm him.

The boys knew first hand what he is capable of, and it was a wonder how Aurora didn't know about the muggleborn wizard who was in the infirmary right now, as Rabastan needed a few moments of anger.

It was a bigger mess than what anyone of the snakes let on to Avery's own little bird. But as he finished up the letter he groaned. 

"She went to class?" Harper nodded, noticing all too well that Lestrange did not eat anything from his plate and rushed to wherever Aurora had gone.

Apparently she had failed in getting to class on time as Professor McGonagall was discussing a possible leave interview with Mr.Otto another employer, which caused him to smile brightly as his lil Rory was making her dreams come true.

Without him...

"I have a practice today, but I'm free before if it works in you reschedule professor. I do have to owl my father before the—" 

"Mr.Otto and your father have been in discussion already...It's nice to see you smiling again Ms.Black." Aurora chuckled, but her professor's eyes landed on Lestrange as she threw a fake smile...All because her emotions had betrayed her for a solid moment.

Aurora looked to Rabastan in question and nodded in seeing the letter. 

"You want a break?" She closed her eyes and nodded. 

"I think it'll be good for us, we—" 

"Love it isn't...When your father hears about this?" She shrugged, no longer protecting him from her parents was giving him an automatic anxiety attack.

"You need to focus on your tasks, I'm in the way." 

"That's not true Rory. Not at all." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

"Look, Rabastan. I am not fighting you in any regard. But I am sticking by my words on how I feel in the circle. His favoritism is going to cause jealousy." 

"Do I get to know why there is that certain favoritism?" She shook her head and his shoulders fell further.

"It's not at all special, really, they've hyped it up more than it's worth...I'm not saying breaking connection Rabastan, we've been friends since we were two." 

"And we've been dating since fourth year...I've gone the last few days in constant confusion because I'm fighting against going to study sessions." She smiled softly up towards him in an effort in making this a better compromise.

"We can still study, and you're free to go and make those rumors true if you really want to." 

"Is my little Raven, are you jealous?" 

"No, but a few lads already took the courage to ask me to Hogsmeade." He growled, narrowing his eyes as he so desperately wanted to know who and what their plan was.

"Oh please, they were basically children. Personally I think they were just scared in going to Hogsmead for the first time...A few of them at least." He was still struggling to keep his composure.

"I can't simply see you as a friend." 

"Then don't blame me for the smallest of things that go wrong, I understand getting colder is apart of our world...I'm here." He shook his head, his aura dwindling every second this conversation continued.

"Not in the same way, but when we leave Hogwarts over the Holiday. How am I meant to protect you?" 

"Where's the trust that I'm asking you to build up?" The question lingered all too long, and the bustle of students that were coming their way were close to rounding the corner.

"We'll talk later alright, sort out what you need to." She leaned up for a moment and kissed his cheek before hurrying along to class. He trudged along after her, struggling to remember that Aurora no longer sat next to him in class.

Nor would she partner up with him in the classes.

But it was nice to see her vocally against Sirius, as he'd tease her about nothing to everything. Throwing small balls of paper back and forth.

This was the closest either could get in terms of sibling banter.

And as Rabstan watched from the back of classroom, he saw how much it drained his precious Ravenclaw. His empathy ruined him as it was nowhere near as it should be.

The two had their first study session, and it went rather well. Or so for her sake than his, he had to remind himself once again that they were not together. And ogling her, or touching her in any sense wouldn't look good on his behalf.


	56. ✧DANGEROUS SPORT✧

***

"How long are you going to make the bloke suffer then? Not that I'm complaining, it's nice not to see that smirk on his face every time he passes me by." Sirius jested, and of course her laugh swelled a fluent melody in the halls. She was walking with him and Remus for a few moments as the Slytherins had their practice...They all knew that schedule by heart, and if not, Regulus unknowingly would be the one to share it.

"I don't know, he's working hard on attempting to just be friends...All I did was say take a breather, it's letting him off the hook easy in my opinion."

"Did you hit him too? God I would pay up everything I have left to see that." She nicked his side.

"I pay you part of my allowance anyhow, and I did hit him once...But he acts like this bloody dementor honestly." Remus was quiet, but he did enjoy hearing that Rory was alright with what has happening.

And in full control.

"A-a-Aurora?" The girl turned around for a moment to see a younger Slytherin calling out to her.

"Oh Ciric sake, stand down you two." She growled, hurrying over to the lad with a smile.

"Everything alright Barty?" She questioned, growing concerned. She is a prefect after all, only adding to the stress of everything of course but never the less...It was rewarding.

"I...I was wondering if—if you h-had plans...For Hogsmead t-this weekend?" Every time someone had attempted to go on a date she politely declined, but here it was a struggle due to the fact that Barty Crouch Jr is in Slytherin.

"Afraid I do. And I'm sorry Barty but going against Lestrange isn't wise." His tongue suddenly darted across his lips, and it confused her on why he had done that. But it seemed like nerves as she vaguely recalled Regulus saying he does it often.

"Besides, those two might make it difficult...But if you have any academic problems I'll be sure to help." He frowned but still managed to wish her a good day, simply out of fear now that he had been denied.

"What'd he want?" She glowered towards her brother. "What every bloody boy in this damnable school wants after it became public of what happened with Rabastan. He's in Regulus' grade for goodness sake!" Her annoyance was loud in Remus' ear, both mentally and physically as he flinched at the sharpness of her tone.

"Sorry Remmy...Just—I'm scared Rabastan's going to find out and murder that poor boy."

"Oh I'm about to beat him to it, where is he off to?" Aurora counted backwards from ten as she watched in less than a happy sense as Remus tried to calm Sirius.

"Sure it helps Lestrange feel guilty."

"I don't think it's really that bad, I simply told him he needs to get his thoughts in order. What he does to McNair, Avery and Snape is probably making you lot even happier." The three of them chuckled together as they hurried off to hang out properly.

It was dangerous, but the Room of Requirement was a perfect, if not grand secret that she was relieved she hadn't shared it with her Slytherin friends.

James and Lily joined them later, while Peter was left with having to suffer a retake class after not passing the previous ones.

The only issue is that now Aurora had to tell Lestrange about Barty's sudden spark in interest. It kept her up that night as it realistically sent horrors into motions.

How thick headed was Barty? Should she ask Regulus?

She came to the conclusion that she was going to tell Avery, and that would hopefully be enough to solidate the growing pit in her stomach.

"Where the hell is James?" Aurora spoke, crossing her arms as she was watching Sirius and Lily come in with eager faces. "He's off helping a first year...Come on! I want to know what my Patronus is! I managed a stronger glow from the last two sessions." Lily's excitement almost strangled the two siblings as she wasn't able to stop herself from attempting again and again.

"Lils, what is the memory you're using?" She bit her lip for a moment and hid away. "When I saw James on the train..." She mumbled, and Sirius laughed.

"You mean first year? Surprised that made it up that far." Lily instantly disagreed and she smiled again.

"No...This year, he...He's different." Aurora knew damn well what she was talking about, so she instantly whispered something into her ear and the redhead nodded.

With that being said Aurora leaned back at the table right near Sirius as she watched in awe at the now very real and very bright corporal Patronus running around attempting to get it's figure mended.

But the second it did, Sirius was on the floor in laughter and tears.

"That's too perfect." Were the three words chosen to leave the Ravenclaw's mouth as she leaned back. Aurora shook her head in clear satisfaction.

For there was a tiny doe galloping around the room.

"She's beautiful! Rory! Sirius look!" She screamed towards the skipping doe, and it was a load of laughs. Especially when James and Remus came into the room sporting a very similar shocked expression to the scene before them.

"L-lils? Y-you—" The happiness spread across James face and Aurora was bouncing up and down for James to attempt it. And when he did...It paired the doe quite nicely, the Stag that watched over his little female.

"AURORA PLEASE! I wanna join in the fun!" Sirius pouted his lip as everyone else was starting to send in their blue sparks to chase each other around.

So she went over to her brother, her hands cupping either side of his face. He so stubbornly became the last one in the group, beside Peter of course but he is not present once again.

"What...What about the time I first gave you the book to talk to James, and I told you that I thought you were the bravest person I know...Because you know what Sirius, you are. You didn't let our parents and Slytherin define it. You're a true Gryffindor just like I'm a true Ravenclaw." She spoke, all the more softly to his defining face.

He was deep in thought, more than likely trying to find the Christmas and conversation. It suddenly came to him, almost like a whisper.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am proud of you Siri. You're brave, that's why you were chosen for this house."

With that, the spell simply casted out...He felt the immense difference in both his heart and his mind as the love of his sister. And purely his sister sudden breached.

His patronus pretended to bark playfully at his sister's waist. It worked, it bloody worked!

Aurora leaped into her brother's hold in the same excitement he shared as he caught her, swirling her around and around. "I knew you would." She whispered, tears already leaking from her eyes as she attempted to keep her emotions under-wrap.

"No tears Rory, not now...You're going to make me cry and then I won't be able to meet the real Padfoot." She giggled into his chest as she watched from within his protective hold as the lot of patronus' were playing with one another.

"As within?" Sirius whispered, all right beside her ear. And although it tickled quiet loudly, she finished the term. "So without...As above?"

"So below." He kissed her cheek, and the two continued to watch with the rest of their fellow friends as they talked and laughed together.

Course all good things must come to an end, especially when Aurora was simply walking back to her common room. Only to greeted by McNair and Avery. "There's our favorite Ravenclaw!" McNair shouted, and Aurora simply rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm Avery's second favorite, how are you two...Causing mischief?" They shared in a laugh or two as they escorted her to the library. A change of plans apparently.

"We do have a slight problem, what do you know of Barty Crouch?" She questioned, and that piked up interest across the board. "Ah? Junior? Odd fellow really, he's taken under Reg quiet a bit. Why?" She swallowed roughly and shivered.

He was on the creepy scale.

And she's met the Dark Lord out of all people.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade..." The two lads stopped, straightening their back at the mere sign of that betrayal. "Git is gonna get it."

"What a wanker, honestly, we'll handle it." She smiled nodding to the two before they continued to make their way towards the library.

"And it would be a better idea not to mention this to Raba."

"Now Ms.Black, I thought we were sticking to full names." She blushed profusely as she turned around.

"Yes, but Ms.Black is too much." He rolls his eyes and steps closer. "And what would be not worth mentioning in my presence, sounds interesting." The two boys stilled once again and she came to the utter conclusion that she was fucked.

So unbenounced to the lot of them, she connected her inner palm to her forehead.

"You two go...Come on Mr.Lestrange. Let's go for a walk." She smiled up, but when her back was turned she automatically groaned.

"Ah, is this where you tell me that we're not allowed christmas gifts? Because unfortuently love, I've had yours ready since October." She looked at him in awe, which caused him to shrug.

"I come across something you might like, I buy it." She hums along and then smirks.

"No, we were doing Christmas gifts a lot longer than when we were dating."

"Please don't tell me you wrote your parents then..." His on edge attitude was simply amusing, but she shook her head.

"No, but it's getting rather annoying to have boys chasing me."

"Ah, are you glad I caught you when I did?" She nodded a bit with a smirk, but he understood the underlining meaning.

"Whose's bothering you?"

"It's not so much a bother Raabstan, it's more of a uncomfortable..." He nodded rather darkly, whatever the reasons she had was on numb ears by now as he was dead set on planning a murder.

"Who?"

"Barty."

The hallway had fallen silent, and it was that very familiar darkening of his face that rendered her still and poliet. "Raba. It's fine. It's better that you know than—"

"But if you are uncomfortable then I can simply tell him to bugger off." She shook her head in denial of that request.

"We both know your version of 'bugger off' isn't the same." His dark and evil grin was quiet alluring, but never the less in being dangerous.

"Promise you won't do anything reckless?"

"Ah, I do recall a need for trust in the relationship." He bickered back, kindly jesting. But she smirked.

"I do trust you, that's why I'm asking and not telling." He pouted but nodded. "I have no place to tell you not to see other blokes, I hope you know that."

"Please, nobody is interesting or as—You know what, you don't get the pleasure of knowing." And he bothered her the entire time, close to pestering.

"I'll play you for it." It peeked her interest, sure. She liked a bet, as well as the idea of a competition. "And if I win?"

"Well, I suppose that we can go to that Christmas party the Goyle family is hosting this year." She narrowed her eyes but still sat in the seat with a glance to the board.

"Sounds like you win in either side."

"Perhaps, but I would much rather hear why you fancy me." She offered the board for him to have the first move.

Unfortunately for him, she won.

But the smirk still managed to stay plastered on his face.

Yet part of her had nothing to lose, and so she shrugs it off as she cleans the board up to return the pieces to their original spots.

"I fancy you, Rabastan...Because you don't judge, you can somehow follow a conversation with me...Your eyes..." Her blush overtook her previously calm nature, only to feel scrutinized by his lingering gaze.

It was loving, but perhaps too much lust.

"What about my eyes?"

"They look like a raging storm, and I very much adore them." He smirks, nodding as he rightly didn't know that, nor did he know that she wasn't nearly done.

"I love you hands, I always think they're cold and want to hold them. But they're insanely warm. Always." She did miss him, a lot. Yet she had been right about him needing a break and a breather from being distracted.

"Well, you are always welcomed to. Because I know for a fact your hands are always cold." She pouted, falling back in the chair that was too big for her to begin with. It towered over her as well as offered another entire two bodies of herself to properly fill up the seat.

"How long did you plan for us to take a break for?" He offered up, his eyes longing and a bit reserved. Though she could only assume that he didn't want to share anymore emotion than what he has.

"You are doing better, I can see it. You don't look so tired anymore...But I'll just be in the way if—"

"You won't be love, I promise." She didn't nod nor disagree.

But the second her eyes started to give way even the tiniest bit of emotion, she closed them. "Rory...?" He questioned out, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to be like Bella..." She croaked, and in the instant...After having feeling guilty about all the wrong things, he finally found the reason.

That had been more than a drastic comment, but to say you're as heartless as Bellatrix Lestrange? It's a new level that very few would even want to accomplish.

"Rory I was angry, you aren't like her I swear it...Merlin you couldn't be her if you tried. You're my little Ravenclaw, you have a heart and soul." There hadn't been any Slytherin's that had managed a Patronus, and it was because they did not have a heart or a soul.

Nor any real happy memories to gain a corporal patrons.

"You are the purest thing that has ever happened to me. You put me in my place when everyone else is unnerved to." The issue with this is, that his drunken mind simply projected this thought out into the open.

It was one of her biggest fears.

"I think we should stay friends." She blurted out, rushing out of the room. Rabastan had been too taken back by her sudden declaration.

That's what hurt her.

He knew Aurora loved her cousin very dearly, but everyone was walking on glass towards Bellatrix. Considering she had a loyalty to family he supposed it was alright for Rory to be safe.

But to become her?

Course she was angry, and what else could she do other than to break it off. Rabastan was just hopeful in all their years together would prove him in a lighter picture.

*

It'd been a week since Aurora and Rabastan had last talked, Harper had been the bridge between either. Only Lestrange asks more frequently if Black is doing any better, while Aurora went straight through to Avery.

Due to the fact that it aided to ask if they themselves were doing alright, knowing that Rabastan's phases would prove to be rather torturous.

Currently however, he and the rest of his mates were sporting their colors. But they were indeed cheering on the Ravenclaw team, especially when Rabastan had looked up to see his girl dominating the field.

The only issue being it was raining a hell of a lot, thunder and lightning in the distance threatened to come closer.

Yet the game did not get rescheduled.

The over sketched out Ravenclaws pleaded for a rematch later on, even with their lead they issued a rematch with a restart. But the brave hearted lions didn't care.

Even Sirius didn't use his position to his best mate Potter to sway the vote.

Pride over protection.

Aurora had to share her concerns to her teammates, but none of them wanted to forfeit. The plan would be to find the snitch and just stop scoring, run the clock and stay safe. She was all over the field, and it confused Sirius on why they barely scored when they had the ball.

The Ravenclaw team already had a few close calls, both teams shivering through their soaked jerseys. But Aurora was too scared for her team to properly enjoy this.

"She's worrying..." Harper whispered, Rabastan looked down to Avery's girl and she nodded in clarification. "She's been worrying all morning...and they didn't want a reschedule." He rolled his eyes, the surplus of umbrellas and drying spells showcased in the entire pitch. But the winds were picking up, and Aurora weighting barely anything was starting to become obvious. No wonder she was having trouble battling the wind.

"I have a bad feeling." 

"That makes two of us." Harper couldn't even take her eyes off of Aurora or Lucille. The two females who had their braided hair weighing them down, but their slick brooms were starting to get fairly difficult to even stir let alone manage to actually play.

"What's wrong Rory?!" Sirius shouted, stopping along side her for a moment. But it earned him a glare, she was beyond angry at the current moment.

She should've just taken the forfeit, screw the lower rank.

 

"Bugger off!" She shouted, wanting to gain some distance, but of course this was the perfect time to tease her. "Come on love, have some adventure!" She flew in front of him and gestured around.

"This isn't an adventure, this is just a bloody mess!" The weather had turned worse, but James was far too proud to take back his word. As were the other Gryffindors, so how else would the—

The crack of lightening had taken Sirius back for a moment as it was a reaction to jump in response, but the smell of burning wood was inhaled instantly by his canine senses.

"RORY!" He shouted, and he took a very dangerous and very illegal dive to attempt to save her. But the roaring demand of the Headmaster's spell managed to lessen the fall, but just barely.

 

The whistles of a time out blared as each player felt a blessed sigh, only the birds had all fallen at the sight of their Co-Captain.

Her arm was in a position that could be anything but unscathed. Her skin seemingly had inklings of lightning marks where it had made direct contact to her flesh, but what was the most horrific of it all, was the head injury that she would not be able to recover quickly from.

Sirius had lost his entire sanity as he looked around the field in panic. 

"HEALER! WE NEED A HEALER!" Lucille had gone right beside Aurora in hopes of running a diagnosis, and everyone in Ravenclaw had started to do the same as it gave Madam Pomfry enough time to make it to the field.

A gurney was instantly lowered and Aurora found her way to the castle.

Though it was James that sunk down to Sirius' side. 

"Did...Did you see what—" The firm hand on Black's shoulder squeezed together tighter, this was not the time to feel guilty. This was the time to get out of the bloody rain.

Only...Rabastan could not walk away from this, he and the rest of the Slytherins along with Harper took the field by storm.

"Pads...pull it together, Lestrange is coming." He warned, and instantly Sirius found the strength to glare in his direction.

"Lucille what happened is she—" The rest of the Ravenclaws pulled Harper into their protective circle as she looked strangely towards everyone.

"Which one of you did it then?!" Stephan yelled off, defending the place of Aurora as he himself was the head captain.

"She spent all night making anti lighten charms, so which one was it then?!" Sirius scoffed, knowing full well that was anything but a lie. Aurora was too on edge about today, and for good enough reason.

Until Rabastan had started to size up Aurora's brother. "Saw you after her, just before she got zapped too." 

"Oi! I didn't bloody hurt my sister, or was it you? Loathing little snake couldn't take it anymore?" There were no wands at a time like this, this was years worth pent up rage. And to make it all the more enjoyable for the overseers, the ground was muddy mess.

They tackled and fought for the top spot, punches slipping from on another as they continued this bought of nonsension. Professor McGonagall had managed to carefully remove Lestrange off her student and take thirty points each of their houses. Leaving the Ravenclaws in a mist of defense.

"They tampered with Rory's charms!" Stephan argued, pointing in between the muddiest of the group. And before the professor could begin to question it, each player simply took out a small necklace.

"She made them anti lightening, swear she was wearing one professor. Said it didn't go against game policy neither." McGonagall would've been proud had it not been for the temperament, and she eyed either side suspiciously.

But more in turn with Slytherin.

"I want you all in the common rooms under further notice and investigation is allowed. Nobody is to see Ms.Black until she is awake." On cue three males could not agree with that statement, and that is when Minvern had to become the strict professor she is known for.

"Until...She's is awake. No exceptions." Sirius would be damned if that was the case, but the Gryffindor team was dead set on holding him back, while Regulus attempted to calm Rabastan down.

Harper was crying into Lucielle's hold, but simply followed the rest of her birds out of the rain and back to the castle. As were most of the student body.

Lily on the other hand had been the one to attempt to heal Sirius' bruises. They weren't allowed in the infirmary, and he's never gone for something this low in pain before so there really wasn't much of a point.

Everyone was simply drying up in the boys room, that included Lily and Mary as they tried to make sense of the entire showdown.

"I...I should've just canceled." James whispered, but Lily darted her eyes over to him in the second. "You couldn't have known it was going to get worse." 

"I should've...Rory always has a feel for the weather, should've trusted her gut." Sirius mumbled, and like clockwork did the boys rightly remember how she felt the snow coming out of the blue.

It wasn't physical pain that Sirius was feeling, it defiantly felt like that. But it was the inner heartbreak, he was mere seconds behind her. Out of all the precautions the girl had taken, she was the one suffering it.

"Hey." Lily spoke, forcing his chin up to look in those green ball of fury. And he gulp in fear, not really wanting to hear another lecture about doing what's right or how he's doing the wrong things.

But she let out a soft smile and nodded. "She's going to be alright." The second her hand left, he sunk down his gaze. James knew Sirius would have a hard time opening up to another person, even if it was Lily Evans.

"If it's anything big Sirius, I'm sure McGonagall would come and tell you." The group sounded out their agreements and attempted to cater to whatever whims of Sirius, but truthfully...Sleep had never been so appetizing.

*

It was day number two and a half, and it was only then that Madam Pomfry had sent out any knowledge that Aurora was doing better. But induced coma would keep her comfortable and very much asleep, until her neck and back were properly fixed.

This was on record to being one of the worst injuries known on the Ravenclaw team, and it wasn't even due to physical contact with another player.

The Ravenclaws were allowed to see her, which only angered Rabastan and the rest even further. But as everyone questioned the house and what happened, they held solid expressions and immense anger to everyone who dared.

Without Aurora, Harper was alone in a cluster of birds who were still very unfriendly with the snakes. And every glancing eye watched to see what she was going to share.

Isabella however was more angry on the side of the Gryffindors, Potter had laughed in her teams Captain's faces when requesting a rescheduled game, as if it were a joke.

But Aurora did not joke lightly in these terms.

The headmaster and the rest of the staff couldn't understand this uproar, well they could...But it was a never ending cycle of protection and damnation to others.

"Ms.Black is a very popular student, I never denied that. But it seems the break up with Lestrange and the disownership of her brother...The sides make it all twisted." Flitwick explained, he was even visited by the Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, wondering if there was anything he could give.

And yet, even without confirming this question each other, either of Aurora's brothers had asked that they do not send an owl home.

Apparently her mother had attempted to stop her from playing her final year. And with that, the shortest person in the entire school simply threw the half-written letter into the fireplace.

The Blacks wouldn't make this feud any easier...

By the fourth day however, she had signs of waking up. Madam Pomfry was worried that the young girl was still feeling a bit sore, putting it lightly.

"W-what happened?" She croaked, looking around aimlessly. And yet, when she met the face of her caretaker, it didn't aid her confused and terrified reaction.

The girl thrashed and shook out nervously as she began to cry. It was always a riskey potion due to the side effect, monsters amounts of skeleton grow potion and the dream state of a personal blended coma.

Madam Pomfry would be the one who would solve this feud once and for all, but unfortunately for the sake of keeping up appearances and all that. She called upon Lestrange and the youngest of the Black children to the infirmary.

They had come with barely any breath left in them as they staggered to make a proper sentence. Nor would they allow Madam Pomfry a word before they hurried into the shielded curtain and exhaled in proper release.

"Merlin, Circi and the rest of them Rory...Are you trying to get me to age earlier?" Regulus groaned, and that had slowly woken up the girl as her eyes properly taken in the scene before her.

But the relief wasn't something she caught onto, nor were the overdramatic smiles registering in her clouded mind.

"H-hi?" 

"They're bloody going to get it, we've already come up with a plan love..." Rabastan had reached his hand to interlock it with hers, but she jumped. Scrambling a bit she pulled the covers up further.

"W-whose going to get it, you're going to hurt someone?" She mumbled, and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Someone here couldn't hold out any longer, second year Gryffindors were badmouthing us. Mudbloods too, serves them right for what they said." Rabastan jested, sending a smirk to the younger lad.

She continued to stare at them in near def confusion and Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Nothing too serious to get worked up on, how're you feeling?" The clear notion of Aurora not remember a single ounce of detail before the inncident has yet to wain in on them.

"F-fine...The healer's very nice." Regulus narrowed his brow, that didn't sound right...No not at all. He analyzed his sister, her eyes darting every so often in between himself and Rabastan.

And although the two were broken up, she wouldn't look at him in fear. His sister was not afraid of him at all.

"W-what happened?" She whispered, and now it was an utmost test. "Ah right, well lighten struck your broom. Must've fell the whole length of a pillar and more. Pomfry said your back and arms were the most damaged." 

"Lightning struck my broom?" She questioned further, but Rabastan simply wasn't getting it.

Then the girl started laughing. "How could I have fallen that high?" She questioned, and Rabstan looked on over to Regulus in his own bout of confusion. "Er, Rory...You were playing Quidditch." 

"Qu...Quidditch. A-and you play with brooms?" Instantly both the boys had gotten the picture as Rabastan had his head fall into his hands.

"What do you remember then love?" 

"Nothing other waking up here...Who are you two anyhow?" Now this question right hurt either side, but it was hard to tell who it hurt worse.

"No...Nono Rory it's me, Reg..." The boy was starting to get emotional, and Rabastan was in worry it would freak Aurora out with the sudden empathy.

"That's your brother Rory." She withdrew quite a bit at the statement. 

"We're related?... Oh no darling I'm sorry I don't know..." She tried to comfort her brother, and it was an obvious knotting of the tongue as she tried searching her thoughts. Which caused her to miss the healer coming within the closed off area.

"It's a normal reaction to the potion I used on her, she'll have her memories and everything returned to her within the house." Madam Pomfry offered, only after either boy glared in her direction.

"So what's Qu—Qunitch." The pity in their faces grew as they glanced back up towards the healer. 

"Best to just keep her occupied and entertained, it's good that she's awake. Any longer and I would've had to send her to Saint Mungo's." She enstated, which caused Regulus to sigh. 

"It's Quidditch. You ride on a broom." Regulus had to stop his explication, Aurora looked like a small child waiting for a story.

It was similar to her regular stance, but asking for something that she should know by heart is upsetting.

"W-who are you then...?" Rabastan sighed, looking back and forth in hopes that either she would remember instantly or Reg would help him. Course it wasn't in his favor at all.

"Rabastan...Or Raba as you like to call me, I'm your boyfriend." Her eyes went wide. 

"I...I have a boyfriend?" Regulus remained silent, but his eyes held what he was truly thinking.

And he did not approve.

"Yeah, he's not much of a looker. A wanker really." Regulus joked, and that had a very demonic glare shoot out towards the young boy. "That's not what your sister's been saying..." The playful smirk did not meet the brother's eyes.

"Is that a snake?" She eyed the Slytherin emblem and either of them nodded. "Slytherin love, but you're a Ravenclaw. You're a bird." 

"I'm a raven then?" Regulus shook his head.

"No, the animal's an eagle." 

"But I still call you my little Raven anyhow." Regulus desperately wanted to state that they weren't dating, but he could only dare dream how many thoughts were racing in her head over something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first book is only going up to Cassiopeia's final year at Hogwarts, few more chapters left and then off to the summer into book two ;)


	57. ✧GOSSIP AND RUMORS✧

***

Sirius was called shortly after the Slytherin's departure, but they too didn't get a good explanation in. Aurora was simply talking in circles, but she was defiantly more entertained by the marauders and Lily than her supposed boyfriend and her brother.

"So...So Rabastan isn't my boyfriend?" 

"Nah, you two had a spat, been off for a few weeks now." Sirius laughed, and it just confused the poor girl even more. "Then why'd he say—" 

"Save his arse princess, you're very scary when you want to be." She didn't feel scary, she felt rather scared of everyone around her.

What wracked her brain were questions, hundreds of them, but she felt too self-conscious on the out chance that it'd look dumb to ask. Madam Pomfry however had been working on a quicker paced potion to return her memories, and the second it was in the vial she was thankful. Especially after the countdown timer.

"Bless you Madam Pomfry, that was a nightmare." 

"Sure it was entertaining, just a bit on this end of it...Get some proper rest now darling. And don't force yourself for the full moon. Mr. Lupin will understand." She let out a fitful smile before walking down the hall, complete and utter confusion warped her mind as it was shocked expression being sent her way...

She knew there was bruises still on her face, but people didn't need to be so rude about it.

And when she finally did arrive in the grand hall, it felt like every eye managed to stop and stare off in her direction. Yet she somehow continued off to her seat beside her friends, only for Clementine to wrap her arms around her in the instant.

"Merlin Rory, you can never ever ever do that again!" She returned her friends hug and looked to the rest of her table. 

"Do I look that bad?" It was a hurricane of comments that suddenly bombarded her as she finally had to plant her hands over her ears.

"Alright I need one person to blood speak or you are all getting a detention for bringing back my headache." There had been more than a few chuckles, although the first years took her warning seriously.

"Well there's been an investigation on how your charm worked for everyone else but not yourself," Harper whispered, and she stilled. "What...? An investigation over what?" Harper started to see the temperament, this was going to be a massive fight.

"Lestrange and those snakes, Dumbledore checked their wands to see if they made any tampers with that necklace of yours." 

"They checked the Gryffindors too Stefan. And they didn't find anything." Aurora was at a loss as she saw how Harper seemingly stood her ground against their own classmate.

The conversation started to turn into an argument and it just whirled around, and the only way to pull everyone out of it was to slam her fist to the table. 

"Instead of blaming someone else, perhaps it was my failure to secure the spell...Shame on all of you." She spoke, taking her plate and storming out of the bloody grand hall. Most of the students cleared a path from her, but it was when she reached the main hallway, Avery and the rest of the Slytherin had turned their own corner.

Yet Rabastan didn't realize why his mate had paused. 

"Oh sweet Merlin, what a sight for sore eyes." He nudged towards Lestrange and his eyes looked up to see Aurora standing with a plate of dinner in her hand.

"A sight indeed..." He nicked his head for them to go along anyhow. She offered a bit of a smile, but looking at Rabastan she shook her head.

"I check out for a few days and the school goes downhill." He lets out more than just a chuckle as he nods about. 

"Hm, but seeing you not know a single thing might've been my worst nightmare. Please love, don't do that again." She hummed along and kissed his cheek.

"You just liked seeing me flushed at hearing about you being my boyfriend." 

"Still a possibility..." She blinked for a moment and she turned away.

"Thank you Rabastan...But I do think I owe you a date to the Christmas party." He took that as a victory. But gesturing to her plate he offered to bring her to the grand hall and sit with his own house.

"I rather stay away from the crowds, not a fan of all that whispering." He gritted his teeth at the fact that she was hiding away, but then again she was never one to really be the center of attention.

"My charm didn't work." That took his guard, his attention drifting off from his tempted anger. "What do you mean?" 

"Sirius wouldn't hurt me. And in what world would you? It was on my end." That was never an option in anyones mind, and so Rabastan held up her plate. 

"Why don't we go and eat in the kitchens." For once he had said the right thing, the two walked fairly close all the way towards the dungeons and in complete seclusion to the rest of the Hogwarts population...

*

Although it had only been a quick visit into the Gryffindor common room, Sirius had been more than happy to see her knocking on their dorm room coming inside so bubbly.

They began apologizing like they had done anything wrong, and James wouldn't allow anything less than a dozen hugs in fear that she thought he wanted this to happen.

Ms.Black simple fixed the entire situation when she and Dumbledore check the initial charm and it wasn't as strong as the others she produced.

And just like that, she was attempting to prepare herself for the likes of this winter break. 

Her final winter break.

She was also preparing Clementine, as she apparently was being invited to the party as well. Meaning that Aurora had been doing her job properly, when in reality it simply was her families doing.

The eldest Black heir still on the family tapestry was the perfect setter in knowing what to expect on these gatherings. And the way things are headed, it won't be much longer.

Regulus on the other hand was rather conflicted, part of him wanted to tell his parents about the accident at school. But then a whole line of people would be facing his parent's wrath.

Another issue would be the 'break' that was going on with his sister and Lestrange. He was at ends meet, Rory wanted distance but the persistence of this was always met with his begging eyes.

It was a betrayal on using her empathy against her, she could be the sweetest souls...But one misstep, she could easily fight back. Gods above did he want to see that, wouldn't miss it for the world.

 

Although he couldn't rightly ignore the fact that Rabastan was actually trying to get her attention and make amends, he thought Lestrange was going about it all wrong.

Luckily at the train station, it was their father who picked them up right beside Mrs.Malfoy. Who was in place of getting Rabastan as they would be heading over to the Lestrange manner together.

Aurora kissed Rabastan's cheek in worry it would look out of place, and even that light effection act, it caused a rile in his heart.

He missed her terribly, this friend relationship surely did not work.

 

When he managed to come into his brother's home, it was much more calming atmosphere than being bombarded by his parents. Their thoughts were usually only concerned that of Rory, academics and the Dark Lord. More or less in that order as well.

Sure his mother was defiantly more of the one on his side when it comes to the emotional aspect. But otherwise their parenting stopped. He was already closed to eighteen anyhow.

However, when it was solely his brother...It was obvious that something was wrong, and a mere few sips of whiskey loosened him up.

"A break?... Oh this is rich." Rodolphus had laughed into the air of his empty manner. His wife was having drinks with her sister on this fine winter evening, but truthfully...Rabastan was already dreaming of the nights he would be able to spend Rory.

"I've been a foul git." 

"Are you being truthful or are you reinstating what she's said?" He hummed along with his brother before running a hair through his long locks. Damn he'd need a haircut soon.

"That I'm distracted." 

"Ahh, she's not getting attention." It was sort of strange to suddenly speak to someone who doesn't know the whole situation. 

"Not quite." It just made it worse as the taunting continued in the form a laughter.

Turning bitter he snapped, which his brother took as a white flag with his hands up.

"Aight aight, then what happened then?" 

"I called her a heartless bitch, course I didn't say it directly but Avery and his big mouth said it in front of Sirius and..." Trailing off Rodolphus simply rolled his eyes.

"Cassi's like a bloody kitten." 

"Oh no she bloody isn't! I think I've been given all her physical attacks." The playful smirk managed to come out and he groaned. "She's slapped, kicked and—" 

"That's what you're into brother?" It was just too easy to get him aggravated, and so Rabastan huffed in pure annoyance.

"I called her a heartless bitch like Bella." It was a slick inhale through Rodolphus' teeth, followed by a single tut. "How long has this break been going on then?" 

"Early November."

Silence took over the brothers for a moment until the youngest popped up once again. "I think she's forgiven me, and we're going to the party together..." 

"You're in luck, she's been you fiancee for how long now? About sixteen years or so." It didn't rightly help that his own brother didn't side with him, which caused him to frown.

"Oi, you bad mouthed my wife to insult your future wife." 

"Yes but deep down she likes being called that." There was a light smile on either of their faces, until it was another hint into the future.

That when he returned for the summer he will learn about the contract.

"Why didn't mother and father tell me, or why don't we know of it? You knew about marrying Bella for how long?" 

"That's something you'll have to ask mum, but it must've been due to Sirius." It was a click of an understanding, course that fucking Gryffindor would ruin his life once again.

"The contract almost broke actually, mother continued to push and Cassi's parents were a little desperate about it. But then father couldn't say much after the two of you started dating." The proud smirk had rendered the conversation at an end...

But a similar conversation mirrored the one the Lestrange brothers had spoke of, however it was between Aurora and Regulus. The two had managed a quiet dinner downstairs their first day back.

Yet it would only get demanding from there and either side knew it.

"Do I get a proper story of it...Because his mates wouldn't dare mention it after—" 

"Not worth it, mother and father will be beyond angry if this is why we broke it off." Regulus returned his gaze up to the ceiling above them, the northern lights finally coming on the projector as he smirked.

"Of course it's worth it, incase he does it in the future." She hummed, biting her lip and shrugged upward. "Nobody wants to be called a heartless bitch, or be compared to Bella like that." 

"He didn't..." She nodded to confirm it, her lip still bitten as it'd stop it from quivering.

"What a bastard, you're as scary as Omen...Unless it's in certain scenarios." Rory curled up into her brother further, staying silent. It wasn't so much the 'heartless bitch' aspect. It was how Rabastan could simply compare her to his sister in law so quickly.

Especially after denying a task such as not wanting to get close to Sirius. "I'm glad you said no." 

"I can't fathom being close to him, I don't trust myself not getting attached." Regulus knew what she was getting at so easily, he was there the moment he had left.

He held her down when she wanted to save him from their mother's wrath, she begged him not to go...He held her when Sirius' name was burned off the tapestry.

Smelled the smoke of the aftermath.

She lost her fire, and Rabastan knew where to rebuild...But he didn't witness the worst of it all.

"You're giving Lestrange another chance though?" He mumbled, knowing that even if he said something...The wedding would still be months away anyhow, little to his own sister's knowledge.

"He's attempted to make it better, and he's learned not to be cold or take his anger out on his mates...I do love him Reg, hard to know what to do when everyone is saying different things." Even Regulus wasn't helping the situation, if he could he'd say keep the break on another few months. It was humbling Lestrange, the lack of her attention and all that was brilliant to say the least.

 

Regulus attempted to discuss it with her again, but she didn't budge. He saw it in her eyes that she wanted to deny the love she had for that bastard of a man, but in reality he could've done a lot worse.

Dorcas said something that day, him asking to shag his sister. Merlin he could barely take it when it was a small kiss! That image suddenly plagued his mind and he groaned further into his pillow.

It was safe to say that he hadn't fallen back asleep after the nightmare of walking into Lestrange's dorm room only to find him on top of his sister. 

It scarred him more than anything.

After that he simply gave up on it all. On sleep that is, he almost dreaded this bloody party to see them back together.

Hopefully this will turn out for the better.

However, seeing how depressed his sister was in the household...How could he be so selfish into not wanting her happy? Even if it was with that bastard...

*

Ms.Cassiopeia Aurora Black stood at attention as the first heir of the Black family, her brother escorting her inside as apparently the plan was to meet everyone there. Unlike other times where Rabastan came and picked her up.

The Dark Lord was holding a meeting prior, and now a few dozen were missing throughout the party invitation. But Regulus was quick to separate from the family as he had seen Avery and Harper among the groups.

The conversation continued for a few moments before a pair of arms suddenly snaked up before her, and before Aurora could properly take a look around, a head settled on top of hers to secure her in place.

"Enjoying yourself love?" 

"I don't rightly recall this in the bet." He was gaining this fiery side of hers and he had lived for it since they parted, truth be told...Being friends wasn't as bad as he had to admit, he learned a lot when he wasn't allowed to share affection of any kind.

"A bet?! Oh, this is gold!" Avery laugh, but he was instantly elbowed by his own date not to be rude. 

"Come on love, I was only joking...Besides, you owe me a dance." Harper rolled her eyes but never the less managed to nod along.

"May I have this dance lil Ravenclaw?" Perking her lips she hummed about. 

"I dunno, suppose you've earned it. Avery says the Dark Lord's pleased with your performance at school." The winning grin snuck out, he liked this ego feeding moment. Never the less he didn't allow it to get to him as he to found his foot and led his date to the dance floor.

"Have you given second thoughts about...us?" The smile brightened on her face for a single moment before she nodded. 

"Of course I have, you're not very easily forgettable Raba." It was another victory in his mind, thus earning her a playful spin before changing directions with the rest of the couples around them.

"I'd think that's a good thing." 

"Or I've turned obsessive, either or...I do love you Rabastan. And it's unfair for you to be dragged along because I'm being a—" He kissed her as though nothing had happened the last few months. "My parents are going to be mad Raba, cut it out." 

"Now that, Ms.Black, sounds like an excuse rather than a no." she perked her lips and rolled her eyes.

The idea of wine was a relief and Rabastan couldn't deny her a drink, he'd do anything for her. Mostly without question, and looking at her dress at the current moment...He couldn't even begin to daydream about what the summer will hold, or else his hard-on would be noticeable.

Perhaps she was nervous, he couldn't rightly tell. But her drinking as much as she had was confusing from where he stood, he had to admit...it was very good wine. 

But he wasn't much of a wine fellow.

Her giggling and smiling about blessed the night. She deserved it at this point in her life, working hard for the top spot of Hogwarts.

Rabastan hoped that he wasn't the reason of pushing her to drink, but seeing her turn tipsy he quickly took action to make her stop.

Rory wasn't ever a light weight, so his suspicion rose up tremendously that she had been spiked. There were too many guests to properly suggest anyone, so he had gone to the first person he trusted with something like this.

His sister in law. The nicer one.

"Oh goodness Cassi, go and take her to the side room. I'll bring some water." She ushered, but it was entirely amusing to see her younger cousin a giggling mess. 

"Come on love, why don't you tell me about that project you're working on." Although he assumed it would work, Aurora was perfectly content on placing her head in the crook of his neck.

He smelled delicious.

"Cassiopeia!" Narcissa hissed, and that snapped the girl into place. 

"Cissy! See, I told you that this was the better dress!" Rabastan had to bite his laugh as guests started to look about.

"Circi have you Cassi, Raba has a surprise for you in the other room." The girl pouted, she didn't rightly show enthusiasm, but she did calm down enough to be persuaded otherwise.

He sat beside her on the couch, and automatically she leaned into his frame to closer her eyes. "You drank maybe three glasses Rory." 

"Sleepy." He chuckled, moving aside the locks of hair that shield her face.

"I can see that, should I bring you home love?" Her disagreement was an obvious sign of distaste for the Black Manner. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed?" 

"You're comfy, and you smell nice." His laughter met Cissy's eyes as she was holding a glass of water for her almost asleep cousin.

"Has it been the over-studying that's caused this?" The man hummed along. 

"Nervous it'd seem, something we're going to talk about this break Rory." She groaned and nuzzled him further, although she did take the order of drinking the water.

"I'll go and get Orion, she needs proper rest." Rabastan agreed, shushing his girlfriend, but using this time to give her a small kiss. 

"We'll have some tea at your house love." He promised, along with an apology about how she would feel in the morning.

Orion had been called to the side by Narcissa and directed to this given room, he simply knocked before peeking his head in. "Rabastan, is Cassi feeling alright?" He looked more than concerned with how his daughter was feeling.

"She had a bit of a headache, and a bit too much wine I believe...Is it alright if I take her home? Sure she'd want some proper rest." Orion was caught in a dilemma, not wanting her to suffer but he knew that both himself and Cassi would never hear the end of it.

"I'll tell Kreacher to keep an eye if you wish for me to return sir, but I really don't want to leave her alone." The master of the manner allowed them to head on home. But as Rabastan carefully lifted the man's daughter, he caught his shoulder.

"I trust you Rabastan, it's my wife. Don't be discouraged, I will have a word with her." 

"She always finds a way to punish Cassi...This isn't her fault sir." The two nodded to one another while Orion prepared the floor network for both of the younglings to go through.

"Mothers...Going to be madmad." Aurora mumbled into Rabastan's coat, and the two men chuckled at her term of 'madmad', and it had her distracted when the two were engulfed in bright green flames.

"Whoa..." She cooed, blinking around and about. This was going to be a journey, he continued towards the stairs, kissing his girl's temple.

"Going to have to help me love, I've never been to your room." A yawn escaped her before she mumbled 'the second door.'

He smirked to see that the placks had their initials, and considering that the first had 'R.A.B', it was all to obvious to see the 'C.A.B'.

"Master Lestrange, is young mistress alright?" The elf had come out of nowhere, but he simply asked him to open the door and make a hangover tea to lessen the effects for tomorrow.

It took him a long moment to take in the likes of her room, it wasn't cluttered in terms of a mess per say. But the tall walls were crowded with books, a small nook off in the corner screamed his little Rory.

"Alright love, I'm setting you on your bed..." She hummed and let go from clinging to his shirt any longer. Her body seemingly curled up in a small ball, having her dress starting to curve up on her sides.

Rabastan closed his eyes and forced himself to look away, and instantly a meow that allowed him a safety net. "Omen, what a surprise darling." He cooed back, having the cat start rubbing up at his ankles.

"Alright...What's father always saying when he takes care of mother when she's like this...?" He questioned to himself, and thus it brought him to taking off her heels.

Which they looked very uncomfortable from the looks of it.

However the mere concept of something touching Aurora's feet had her giggling and squirming. "Oh? Is someone ticklish?" Aurora curled up further, attempting to hide them away. 

"Nooo." She groaned, causing him to crack another grin.

Reaching over he managed to wrap a blanket around her. 

"I have to change...Mum's gonna—" Rabastan huffed, this was going to be more than just the normal bit of self-control. He took one look at the dresser and shook his head.

"Think that's going against the promise I made with your father, I'll hold you up." She mumbled something in her pillow before managing to sit back up. Her pout was causing him to struggle with simply saying no to her.

"Can you hand me my shorts and jumper then?" She asked, exhausting completely swaying on her now that he stared back at the dresser.

"I might find something I don't mean to." 

"Third door is shorts...And I think my sweater is—is in my trunk." He took that as a sign, and he blessed the gods above that there were no signs of panties in the mist of him searching for the clothes.

He managed to find a pair of shorts, and then moved along towards the trunk. His luck still managing while finding a Ravenclaw sweater in the mists of all the books.

"Found the damn bugger!" He cheered, handing it on over. But like a child she rightly didn't care on who was watching, causing Rabastan to spin around with a hand over his eyes.

He couldn't do it, the restraint was a longing struggling. Especially when she undressing mere steps away from him. The giggling commenced, which was Omen's effort in curling up beside her human.

He turned around and gods was that a mistake. She looked breathtaking just simply in those short shorts. Her jumper almost reaching the entire length passed the given cloth that the pants had given.

"Are you staying Raba?" She tiredly mumbled, her eyes blinking but not simultaneously. He was currently quiet due to his pinned attention being on a certain someones brassier. 

The lace...The color...The size.

All this just meant that she wasn't wearing anything under that jumper.

"Raba?" It caught him out of his transaction as he nodded. 

"I'll stay until your family returns...Are you cold?" He asked, instantly throwing a spell towards the fireplace as well as summoning a blanket. It flew into his grasp from the given nook in the corner.

"Dunno what I expected from your room love...But this is fulfilling it all." Her tired smile came about as shined it up to her Raba. 

"Can...Can you put on the radio?" She mumbled, and he couldn't help but adore her childlike antics.

It was better than seeing his sister in law drunk, Salzar save them if she wasn't in a good mood. But he moved forward and switched it on, only to hear the soft music that flowed along. The little smile crept up, and her eyes opened for a moment.

"I enjoyed our date Raba..." She mumbled, which caused him to sit down in the middle of the bed with an award-winning smile. "There a reason as to why you were drinking so much then?" 

"Carrow said it'd help my headache." So it was Carrow's doing then?

"Is this going to be a gal talk, or shall I step in against the other twin." Addie shook her head, her hand reaching out to pull him closer. But in truth, she heard a few death eaters claim that they have a student from Hogwarts and are planning accordingly.

That panic and dread for the next coming days of their break had her on edge. How was she meant to celebrate Christmas when someone is being starved and counting down the days until their death?

But all those thoughts and guilty counsious disappeared, she turned bubbly. Excited. Or as Avery would say 'lacking that stick up her bum', and Rabastan agreed, until it became too much and she started using words such as 'madmad'.

 

Kreacher came in a few moments later, Rabastan thanked the Elf before settling the tray onto the bed. "Come on love, you're going to be full of regrets tomorrow." She turned off in the other direction, having her back towards him. Although it gave him the perfect view of her arse in those shorts, he was much more inclined of getting this liquid down her throat.

"How about you drink this as payment for ending our date early?" 

"Noooo. I don't wanna." He groaned in frustration, but then eyed her feet rather deviously.

"Then I suppose I'll have to have a go at those lovely feet, Christmas spirt even on these litt—" Her fit of giggles filled the room as she tried to hide her toes. So much so she was fighting and kicking.

"Finish this cup and I'll leave them alone." Sitting up in defeat did she hold the cup in her hands. Already knowing that they would be cold to the touch, along with her needing to blow at the hot liquid.

The tea itself didn't taste bad, but it staying down was another story. Rory felt immensely dizzy and sick, even if Rabastan was good company. Sleep was just more appealing.

"Still a bit more in there love." 

"Have a feeling you put more in." He chuckled, obviously being called out in the moment, but there wasn't anything she could spew back in the realm of wit so he went for her feet once again.

"You promised!" 

"And you promised to finish what was in that cup there." She continued to sip, but eyed him in suspicion.

"Yes?" 

"What are you up to?" The way she spoke almost sounded like she had sobered up, but that theory ended within half a second when her reaction to Omen pretending to claw clearly showed her lack of coordination.

"Lets not get any tea on the bed love...And why would I be up to anything?" 

"How should I know! You've been super nice this entire school year!" Her voice was growing louder, so he shushed her a small bit and pushed the cup closer to her lips.

My god was she acting like a child.

"Am I meant to be a bastard?" 

"Nooonononooo. I think you're hiding something from me." Her clever smile shined bright, but he was too trained on hiding a secret that he smirked.

"The only thing I have a secret is your Christmas Gift." Once again that childish enthusiasm, and once she showed up her cup he rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep love, I'm going to find a book from your collection to pass the time." Although she wanted him to join her in the bed, something pressed against it. Sirius and Reg were the only boys allowed in this bed of hers, and she stuck to it when she smiled and laid back down.

She was out like a light, so much so that Omen thought her as unentertaining. So she too seem to wander over towards Rabastan as he was finding himself instantly comfortable in the little nook.

It was enclosed by windows behind him, the fire close enough to echo in the small space. But then the chill of where he was crept in, even hidden here he could feel the eery continuation of the elf heads just in the foyer.

 

He barely found interest in the book he was reading, instead he caught his darling little Rory speaking German in her sleep. Although he'd have to ask Reg what she was saying here and there, he had gotten the gist that something was scaring her.

Hearing his name throughout it was relieving, whatever the dream was, him being there for comfort rested nicely on his shoulders.

"Master Lestrange, Good master and Mistress Black have returned." He nodded, thus hurrying to give Rory a kiss on her cheek before continuing down.

"Rabastan..." Walburga spoke, narrowing her eyes and then flickering them over to her husband. 

"How's Cassi?" Orion interjected, and the future spouse of their daughter relayed what happened.

 

Walburga was the smallest bit proud that nothing happened, that the Lestrange boy hadn't taken advantage of her daughter like she would've assumed.

"Orion and I will be out tomorrow morning into the afternoon, Regulus has found plans. Perhaps you could take Cassiopeia out?" It was a lingering mention, but the shock was barely contained on Rabastan's behalf.

"I'll take her out for brunch then, what time should I bring her home?" Orion waved that off, and the young lad noted that Walburga was forced to hold her tongue in this moment.

"Rumor is that there's a meeting coming along, I don't know if Cassiopeia will be present just yet." The two nodded before Mr.Lestrange wished them a goodnight and hurried along back home.

 

He already had one of Aurora's gift on his nightstand, a picture from the Halloween ball. Their parents were reigning in the compliments for how intertwined their relationship had steamed. It was the picture perfect relationship sure, but he was worried that Rory still didn't believe he trusted her.

How would he accomplish that bit?

 

Leaning upward for a moment did he begin writing a very threatening and assertive letter to both the Carrow twins. Whether they had or hadn't done something to the tea, it was a general warning.

One of which caused Regulus to see his friends in a much different light.


	58. ✧ATTENDING A MEETING✧

***

TRIGGER WARNING:

MENTION OF GRAPHIC AND MATURE CONTENT

***

Currently at the Black manner, Rabastan found himself politely knocking at the door, only for to Kreacher awnser it and rush the young man in and away from the harsh winter outside. "Master Lestrange, Mistress say you come for young Mistress?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'll just head..." He spoke, not knowing what else to say to the little kreacher. And he kept his eyes peeled to the railings just so he didn't catch an eye to the decapitated elf heads perched at the top of the steps. Like trophies more or less.

He knew that Regulus was out and about, but didn't he tell Rory that he wanted her to get out of the house? He didn't allow himself to get disappointed as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted behind, and he was adamant in entering when she was sober so he knocked again.

"Merlin Reg you can just come in when..." Her gasp was insanely adorable, as was her little home outfit of leggings and a long Ravenclaw jumper.

"H-hi? What're you—"

"I'm taking you out for brunch. Did you sleep alright?" Her smile was out in the open as her hair was topped in a messy bun. Overall she looked entirely comfy and cute.

"I'm sorry I was a handful last night, I'm not touching wine ever again." She mumbled, opening the door further for him to come in. "Right...And was your mother madmad?" Her face instantly shown bright red as she brought her long sleeves up to her mouth.

"My father already joked about that enough this morning Raba! Knock it off!" She swatted at him, and it only added to the adorable nature of his little Ravenclaw.

"Come, you must be hungry." Aurora already looked eager to get out of the house and thus hurried into her bathroom to get ready, there was an attached closest at the end of it. And lucky enough she was quick about it, but shook her head knowingly as the proud smirk on his face said it all.

"I think my mother would have a fit just knowing you were in my room."

"She's the one who suggested I take you out this afternoon...I'm not about to cause any mishaps with this." She giggled, and he almost groaned in seeing that she was returning the bathroom.

"Rabastan Lestrange I cannot leave this house looking like this!"

"I rather we stay here with no clothes. But then your mother would really have it out for me." He didn't have any warning, but seeing Rory peeking out of the bathroom with her wand out his arse suffering a light burn.

"Cassi, I didn't think you had it in you." He spoke, finding the nerve to come into her bathroom...More or less her safe haven.

He'd only ever seen his mother's bathroom a few times in his life, but this was more or less the same design. The counter littered with things and a very nice bathtub to accompany his little Ravenclaw.

"I think you owe me a kiss love."

"For what?" She cooed, continuing to brush through her long locks of hair with a small bobby pin her mouth.

"This lead to your brother's room?" Eying him did she simply shake her head, only that didn't stop his curiousty. And low and behold was he entering a walk in closet.

"Can you grab my cloak? Should be hanging up on the—"

"You prefer fur or no fur?" He shouted back with a rattle of laughter to add to it.

"I wasn't about to deny Cissy's gift!" He did recall that she wore it before, and knowing that it was indeed cold out he grabbed it instead of the lighter one.

"It's cold, so her gift will finally be put to use." She nodded, but as Rabastan took a look over his little bird, causing him to smile.

The two found the day rather enjoyable, only until the acting bracelet began to burn on Rabastan's wrist.

"We're being summoned love, come." It called Aurora to hurry along and make the final purchase in Knockturn alley as he was quick to pull her into his embrace and apparent straight to the Malfoy manner.

Aurora's stomach was slowly turning over at every step that followed, and when they arrived at the door to see the amount of members?

Dumbledore would do anything for these numbers, this intel...And Merlin was she worried for the muggles and muggle-borns in a 200-mile radius.

Rabastan and Aurora followed in pursuit to find their masks and robes to mask themselves from the rest, Cissy smiled at her young cousin to see the cloak being used.

"Stay right beside me love, don't leave my side." She nodded up with her very personalized and bejeweled mask. Honestly put far too much effort into something this incising as her Death Eater mask, but it gave her a feminine outlook.

Her hand interlocked quickly with her tall Slytherin's grasp and they continued through to the main room of the festivities.

Their normal spot was still vacant and the quick nods back and forth between Avery, McNair...Even those such as Nott, Carrow, Rosiar. The names followed in the back of Aurora's mind in hopes that retaining all this information would come in handy if she—

"My Death Eaters, we mourn our losses...Welcome our gains and toy with the enemy. Tonight, we have a special entertainment...You see, the Ministry believes their lousy trained Auras could possibly override MY RULE!" Aurora's heart stilled as she started to see the given addition of unmasked people.

Their faces were recognizable, and one of which was defiantly a Hogwarts Alumni from recent years. But all of them were indeed Auror's. It had her stomach drop further, but she knew that if she left this meeting without seeing it...?

Her soul was darkening, her empathy was lower and her karma now was strongly against the young witch. While Sirius was nursing a hangover, here she was...

Watching someones final moments.

The curses were thrown by the higher members, such as Bella...Rodolphous and even Lucius, but even the young Aurora was not very impressed by his magical abilities.

Neither was the Dark Lord from that glare.

However, the second one felt limp it had Aurora squeeze the hand that was close to numb with the rest of her body. Rabastan gave her the comfort of a response, but he wasn't phased by this any longer...He just hoped that it wouldn't go further, and he only said that because of the two female Auror's present in the mist.

Lord Voldemort felt the need to continue his speech, but every one of his followers were leaning on a thread to listen to his monologs. But Aurora was too focused on the tortured women a few feet before her.

"I leave the floor open to you..." He echoed when all was said and done. The sharp inhale that Rabastan had mistakenly made vocal to those around, caused attention as he leaned into Aurora.

"Don't watch." He ordered, and it confused her terribly.

However, seeing the random men leaving their positions to crowd around the females Aurora knew exactly what was happening. The tears were burning in her eyes as it was imprinted into her skull, the look of utter fear in the Auror's eyes as she was being defiled by those around her.

The Death Eaters cocks were being flashed left and right, something that Aurora could've lived her whole life without.

They were raping them.

Rape.

Why didn't she ever believe this before? Her hand was starting to shake as she watched the scene unfold. The women begging for death rather than just being dolls and sexual entertainment.

"Aurora," Rabastan begged, so she squeezed her eyes closed and leaned her entire head behind his shoulder as she was now scarred for the rest of her life.

Rabastan nor his mates did not partake in this, Avery was with Harper and Lestrange was nowhere near interested in this sort of fun.

The singled out Ravenclaw in the room was shaking and hiding away from the given seen, but the screams of the women's tortured moans were already showing Aurora the horrors of sex.

The horrors of betraying these people.

Rabastan would do all he could to protect her, but he wouldn't always be around.

It was Aurora loss in the faith of men in general, and it was a struggle for Raba to simply stand there not being able to leave. They were meant to watch and or partake, this was the joys of it...The pleasure of an unwilling women body.

However the attention of a follower not watching caught Lucius' eye, he wanted to stock forward and make fun off this measly little wimp. But what he soon realized that it was his wife's cousin looking away, his mind instantly turned to the horrors of Narcissa's screams when she learns that Cassiopeia's innocents are shattered.

"Lestrange, please escort Ms.Black out. Immediately." Rabastan nodded underneath both the cloak's hood as well as the mask. He gripped Aurora tightly, hoping it'd get her attention as he mingled them through to the backends of the surrounding circle.

The cries still echoed in the back of her mind, and once she realized that they had walked off and away. She pushed Rabastan away, he wanted to give comfort but she couldn't begin to think of wanting a male near her after seeing what she had witnessed just moments ago.

"Rory...Love, it's me..." He issued, his mask coming off instantly as he tried to show her some form of innocents. But as he took her own off he realized it was all gone.

Her innocents would not be recovered, her puffy eyes only told the story of how long she had been crying for. The fear in her eyes strangled him to the point of his own emotional state.

"Rory... Come, you need to sit down." She didn't responded, but it was a decent step to know that he wouldn't harm her.

He found one of the side dens, calling the elf out but with no response he figured it was busy with other tasks.

"Rory...I am going to get you some water and I'm going to get Cissy. I need you to stay here." She was still staring ahead, not rightly looking at anything in particular. So he left a small a chaste kiss on her forehead, leaving her in the small room.

 

Minutes must've gone by and Rory started to blink back into reality...The women returned to her mind, trying her best to shake it off did she realize that she needed to leave.

Turning around for a moment was the fireplace in this room not connected her to the floo network. Nor could she apparent from here as the wards were far too secure.

 

Not thinking with her proper Ravenclaw mind did she continue up and out of the room, her hands shaking as they managed to stay planted at the center of her body.

Although her very feminine cloak was obvious, it was running into three males had made her already on the defensive.

"Well...What do we have here lads?" The middle one cooed, and as scared as she was prior, nothing could've prepared her for this.

"Seems like we have a runaway, such a shame lassie...We weren't able to get anything from those two. Perhaps you could help us out." To the moment she was grabbed did her senses heighten entirely.

The man who had grabbed her was Theodore Nott. About four or five years her senior, and his younger brother just in Regulus' grade. His hands trailing through underneath her robes to cop a small feel at her blessed bits...But instantly her wand was removed and knockback jinx had been thrown to the three of them.

Her breathing turned ragged as she held her wand with anger, although the other hadn't done rightly anything wrong, she wasn't taking any chances.

Yet they saw it as a challenge, they adored a fight or a chance to prove themselves. This low female who they assumed had escaped and stolen a robe to sneak out was causing attention.

"What the hell is all this nonsense?!" Avery yelled, and it was a blessing indeed. Aurora had blocked a curse and returned the favor as Theodore was kneeing down to the ground in agony. Her hood soon fell as she looked in complete and utter desperation towards Avery.

The man would be in a boat load of trouble if he allowed anything to happen to Ms.Black, so he rushed over and held her close.

"You lot are mad, what did you—"

"Didn't know she was taken Avery...Just wanted a bit of the treasure." His eyes grew wide as he shook his head, Aurora was crying tightly in his grasp and he felt out for her.

Both Harper and her were his weakness, but he prayed that these men would know what was coming for them.

"Avery! Merlin Rabastan is going insane! Have you seen Rory? She left the room and..." McNair's eyes looked at the picture before him, the three somewhat older members of their rankings were slowly rising from the floor.

She took that as the wrong approach as she threw curse after curse in their direction.

"Rory!...Shite Rory, sweetheart...Fuck. It's us!" McNair tried to calm his mate's girl, desperate to get her to look at him. And when recognition hit he sighed in relief.

 

She was in a defensive mode, something he obviously didn't question. Aurora was given a grand wrong impression of these men and Avery shook his head. "Nott you're in a whole lot of shite mate."

"You have no claim here mate." Theordore spit, angered that a young girl could throw such a heavy curse.

"Perhaps not, but perhaps we can take it up with Bellatrix...She'd want to know what happened to her cousin." The men instantly knew who the gal was, why she was powerful and why was off limits.

"Ms.Black I—" She threw another curse for good measure before Avery took her wand away from her. Not baring the idea of her getting punished for unlawful...Well punishment.

 

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!" A voice shrieked, the two sisters suddenly came from behind the ways. And the elder three behind the 7th years were stilled to the point of attention.

"This is my house, and there is no curses away from the main room. Is that understood?!" Narcissa knew how to intimate, she was a Black after all.

"And what was this little spat then?" Bellatrix giggled, it chilled each of them to the bone. But the second either sister saw their cousin in a fit full of tears, Bellatrix lost her holding.

"Who. Was. It." She growled, walking down the way with her younger sister hot in pursuit. Narcissa had taken Rory from Avery while he whispered into Mrs.Malfoy's ear on what occurred.

"UNDER MY ROOF?! WITH MY COUSIN?!" Whatever strain Mrs.Lestrange had remaining was instantly snapped as she threw her own curse.

Rory was marched off in a different direction as Narcissa picked the room farthest from the horrors as she possibly could. This was her own hiding spot from it all, instantly becoming her study.

 

Dobby soon came in, a tray full of comfort foods but there was nothing that women could say or do. Bellatrix would sort it out.

"Cassi darling, I should get you home...You shouldn't be here after all that." Narcissa knew what happened under the roof, but there was little to nothing she could do.

However, she be damned if those bastards would get off easy after what they attempted to pull. "T-t-th-they—"

"Those men cannot get it elsewhere. They don't have wives or significant others. You are protected, you are loved...And you are stronger than them, you proved that." She choked on her swallow but nodded along at the attempt of making her feel confident.

 

The knock on the door stilled Aurora, but it didn't have flinch which was progress in her eyes. She hurried towards the door, only to see that it was indeed her sister to push through.

"Cassi, save those tears elsewhere...Those pesky horny boys are off with a private meeting to the Dark Lord for their treachery." She nodded, and it aided to see Bella curling up and offering physical affection.

Something she never does.

 

Aurora did find immense comfort, that even the stronger women in her life didn't tolerate this act. But neither could say anything, it was the small little bone that the Dark Lord threw to his followers.

Less work from cleaning up whores or escorts.

"Lets get you home Cassi." She nodded to both her cousins, and instantly Narcissa offered up the floo network. The three of them made their way into the manner with ease. And Orion was quick to greet whomever it had been. Granted he wanted to know how his daughter's day had been, but seeing how his daughter was broken and torn in her cousin's arms...

"Cassi...What—WALBURGA!" He shouted out, but the girl simply leaned further into Bella's side. The women knew where the girl slept and continued up the way she had in memory of.

The master of the house was about to call out but Narcissa stopped him.

"She needs a moment, todays meeting was more than enough for her." Orion did not like the sound of that, what could have possibly phased his daughter so much that she wouldn't look in his given direction?

Walburga came into the room and smiled to her neice, but this wasn't a friendly visit. Not in the least bit.

"Bella will explain it better, I wasn't in the room I'm afraid." So the eyes turned over to the second teir Death Eater.

"Fowl boys they are, the Dark Lord lets them have their indulges...Their sex high wasn't enough that they tried to—It's handled." She growled, but the damnation of seeing both Mr and Mrs.Black straight their backs at the thought of what could've happened.

"Where was Rabastan?" Orion argued, and Narcissa nodded. "He blocked her from watching until Lucius dismissed them, he left her for a few moments to get some water or along those lines...It isn't his fault Orion." Bellatrix waved all that off for a moment and began explaining how Cassiopeia defended herself against those awful males and wouldn't until Avery stopped her.

"...Those three are facing the Dark Lord as we speak." Was the Lestrange's finishing argument, but Narcissa looked to Walburga.

"Auntie I'm sure she needs her mother right now." The women nodded in the instant and rushed up the steps, only to see her daughter in the center of the bed...Crying silent as if she wasn't allowed to be vocal any longer.

"Kreacher...I need a calming tea. Now!" She ordered, coming closer but all on her daughters cation eye. But the second her mother sat down she leaned into her stomach and fell even quieter.

 

Walburga's arms wrapped around her eldest as she rocked back and forth. For the first time in Aurora's life had she wanted her mother's affection and she finally got it, soothing as it was somewhat comfortable.

When the tea was set and in her system, she felt exhausted. The curses she had fired, the adrenillen throughout the day...It caused her to fall asleep in her mother's hold.

The women dressed her warmly as could be, made sure that the fire was on and that Omen was keeping a close eye on her. And finally when she returned downstairs, Rabastan had his head hanging low as either male in the room looked stressed.

"Rabastan..." Mrs.Black called out, and instantly both men found themselves desperate for an update.

"She's asleep, perhaps we should talk about going to Saint Mungos to remove it from her memory." Walburga offered, and Orion thought of it for a moment.

Rabastan didn't want to voice his opinion just yet, because seeing her in fear of himself...That was too much to bear, he wouldn't be able to properly function if that was an everyday mention.

"I'll owl Otto in the morning, get a second opinion."

And they had, all signs spoke directly to censoring the memory. She remembered it but not at all clearly, there was no emotions lingering with the scene. Of course she could already imagine was it must've been like if she threw curses at three full grown men and they couldn't manage to defend themselves.

The Dark Lord was beyond angry with the behavior of his followers, to think so lowly and to think they could retain someone of a higher status than them?

They were in for a demotion, but now it was Rabastan's turn of hearing the story of Avery and McNair seeing Aurora in all her fury. They wouldn't forget that anytime soon.

Rabastan could only imagine what the would've looked like, to see her defend herself. Perhaps he would be holding her hand for the dear life of him now.

"Raba, I swear...Any harder and I'm going to lose my hand." She spoke carefully, leaning into him. But he looked down at her completely filled with guilt and she huffed. "It's not your fault."

"I promised to protect you." He issued back, and throughout all this, both her parents had been listening as they awaited for the train to arrive.

"But you won't be by my side every second of every day, I need to learn to handle myself." He sighed, nodding along. His finely little bird was indeed strong, but he did not want to simply leave it up to chance all the damn time.

"I'll do better." He promised once again, overlapping the last. But it earned him a small kiss on his cheek as she whispered back: "As will I."

Regulus was told bits and peices of the entire thing, and he swore up and down if he saw that monster of a man he was going to sock him so hard in the jaw that—

The young master Black jumped at the sound of the trains oncoming whilst. All three of them were prefects and needed to be prompt, as well as aid all those on the train.

"Alright Cassi, you rest easy...Owl if you need anything, anything at all." She smiled up to her parents and nodded, kissing them each on the cheek.

This entire ordeal had her mother turn into an effectious beast that it confused her to no end. But now it was Omen's turn to voice her concerns. "Oh hush you...Just you wait, Easter is just around the corner...Then summer!" Her excitement didn't reach to her daughter as she simply didn't know about the planned wedding with the man beside her.

Rabastan himself tried to act as normal as possible, but it didn't help all that much when Regulus was staring off at him in knowledge of what was happening this summer.

This year...

The three found their way into the train and went their separate ways like normal, even if it did cause Rabastan a fright. But was going to happen at school? Everyone feared her here, if not her then the team of Rabastan and Regulus to Sirius and his gang.

She spotted Lily off and away with James hot on her tail, she let out the smallest of a wink before returning to the prefect compartment where she knew for a fact that Rabastan was close to a panic attack.

After the innocent his guilt skyrocketed, he made all these promises, Walburga and Orion couldn't separate the two and were glad that they weren't fighting or damaging themselves further over the incident.

 

Finding her seat with the rest of the Slytherin, most of them knew what had happened over the break and offered a smile or some sort of greeting. But Rabastan more or less dragged her to sit in his lap.

"Raba, this is inappropriate." She whispered, which caused him to worry if he was overstepping or not. But she leaned in further and awaited for the rest of the prefects to come in, Rabastan was discussing something with the younger predictions in his grade while she was running through the practice schedule for the year.

"If all the female prefects could follow me, we need to make sure that the first years are all settled in. The snow is picking up outside and the ride will be shakey." Aurora had to coax Rabastan to let go. "I will deduct fifty points if you don't let me go."

"Try again love." She pouted and thought strongly for a moment.

"I mean, I can always study on your birthday if—" He instantly let go, which one of the prefects in sixth year had heard the entire segment and chuckled along in spite of knowing what happened over break.

It hung over her head, she remembered sharp images but nothing more. It didn't matter, if her parents spent the time, money and effort to rid her those nightmares then they should stay blocked.

Omen refused to stay with just Rabastan and Regulus, so she pulled the spoiled kitten who was now gaining in size quiet a bit from the time she was gifted her in the summer. The feline was perched on her shoulder, which was a very good addition as the younger years were excited to see a friendly little animal.

She did give a bit of comfort when she walked throughout the train, but she shook her head towards Sirius as there was no chance the two of them could talk, so he nodded sadly and tried his best not be hurt from it...But Aurora was guilty in terms of what she was able to tell him, if the Dark Lord found out she was funneling information, she would face worse than the Aura's in the circle.

At least those women were entirely against the cause and not a traitor.

Rabastan wanted her to sit with him durning dinner, but for the welcome back feast it would look rude all things considering. So it was strict no.

"Raba I don't want my badge revoked!" He tugged and offered a small nudge that made her giggle as he rightly didn't know what else to do, but when she stilled and looked forward she looked up to the planted beast before her.

She's read quite a bit about threstrials, more than enough but never was she able to actually see them. These creatures were only seen when one witnessed death, and durning the break she had.

"Rory what are you...Oh." He almost forgot that the Auror and student had been killed durning the meeting. It wasn't that she was afraid of the beast, it was more the fact that she could see them.

"They're beautiful..." He blew out a withheld breath, of course his little Ravenclaw would see the value of the animal and rolls his eyes once again.

"Sure you can find them another time little bird." The happiness that sparked in the future plan was enough to calm him for the moment, as well as seeing her socializing with her friends and fellow birds.

"What happened to Nott?" He spoke, and Avery chuckled. "Bastard was begging for death when everyone was finished with him...He won't even want to hear her name after it all." He shared, and Regulus nodded darkly in hearing this. Even Snape wasn't out of place when he spoke in how damaged the man will be further down the line.

"Rory can take care of herself mate, sure she would've killed them had Avery not taken her wand." McNair joked, and it was an impatient glare in spite of it all.

"Her killing is something I assume that Raba doesn't want for her." Lestrange nodded.

"That isn't happening. Ever." It was denial in their world, but his personal fear of her turning into her cousin was strong in his heart.

With the removal of those memories, it was only Rabastan who was in constant fear of it all. He had to live with the nightmares of seeing her innocents stripped, the moments that her faith had been lost.

The fear that she had of him...That was his worst nightmare entirely.


	59. ✧BLASTED BOGGARTS✧

***

Weeks soon trickled by, and following the lesson of Patronus, their professor was completely flabbergasted that they hadn't properly gotten rid of a boggart just yet. So that's what their next class would be tackling soon.

"Right then, I am downright amazed how you lot have made it this far without learning about boggarts. I'm sure you've experienced one outside of the classroom by now, it's one of those in-home battles that you can't simply call someone for." Although Aurora was listening fluently, Rabastan found entertainment with playing with her hand. Rolling around the rings on each individual finger, it calmed him down more than he thought it would. But whenever the girl needed to take a note she had to take her hand away.

It wasn't as bad as the small habit she had in bitting her thumbs nail, the man would grip his teeth at the sight.

"...From previous classes, I realize that the worst fears that you could experience are going to be personal. So, not to get threatened with another Headmaster's meeting, we'll be taking private meetings with boggart..." The lot of them drew numbers, and the number '1' appeared on the board as it called upon the student to the side room.

 

Aurora simply found conversation until her number of '14' commenced, she kept her head forward as she hurried along up the steps to see her professor offer a smile.

"Ms.Black, have you have dealt with a boggart yourself before?" 

"No sir, but there have seen a few incidents at home before with them. My house is quite old." He nodded along and opened up the small desk draw, which sent a memory of how there was one in her mother's desk one year and it was mildly hilarious to both her and Sirius.

 

"Alright, when teaching the sixth years I gave them the safe word of their house color...If you need help simply say blue, are you ready?" She nodded, allowing her wand to extend outword.

She knew the spell down pat, it was more of the issue of what her greatest fear was. It threw her for a loop, she was scared of little things of course. 

Spiders, her brothers or Rabastan getting hurt...So what was this going to mutate into?

It was as if a whirlwind had been produced from the small desk, it soon projected a great distance forward towards it's locked on target. After calculating and reading Aurora's mind had it finally found her weakness...Causing it to shift to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

However, on second glance she was different. Her hair tamer, her body smaller...Her style...It took a bit to clarify but this was not Bellatrix.

 

Taking a few steps closer had the boggart repeat the same mirrored steps. The words to vanquish the questionable person before her were lost as she started to recognize those features.

The eyes, the curiosity...Because the person before her was indeed nonother than Cassiopeia Aurora Black. In full Death Eater glory as she was revamped to look like her cousin. 

Crazy eyed and prowling forward with this evil sex appeal...

Her hand had twitched forward on a whim, but seeing the boggart copy the movement only confirmed her suspicions."ɪ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ sɪʀɪᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ! ɪ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ sɪʀɪᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ!" The women repeated it over and over again until Aurora couldn't see anything more than the blurred image of her darkened self.

The comment Rabastan had made about her being as heartless as Bellatrix had been much deeper than she realized, because now here it was right before her.

"Aurora..." Her professor called out, knowing full well the situation of the Black family just from his single semester of teaching them. But it was enough to pull her out of her transfixed state and fire the correct hex to nullify the boggart for the next person.

She stayed planted, staring at where the women had been just seconds prior. Professor Mavric did not know how to comfort the student properly but simply came up with the excuse of her being dismissed from this class.

Aurora nodded and continued out of the side room and into the main classroom. Not anyone had looked up as they were dreading their own turn or very intone with their conversation to see the young Ms.Black sporting tears on her cheeks, but the girl didn't even make a thought to get her things from her desk as she continued forward and left the room.

Sirius noted right on after the door slammed that it must've been her. He too was dreading what he was going to see, but more importantly, he was worried about what Moony would witness. 

The bloke was sweaty bullets beside him already, and he was simply number 22.

It was indeed a blessing to be able to hone in on a certain conversation, it made life so much easier after. There was a rumor that he so briefly heard about concerning his sister and Lestrange, whatever it was, it occurred over winter break.

There was no chance of an in-between, and if he attempted to go and discuss it, she'd dodge the subject in its entirety. Which she was brilliant at, but that was probably the study of dating a rising Death Eater.

Oh yes, Rabastan was sure to rub it in the Mauarder's face in the fact that they were back together and underlined the term forever.

Unfortunately for him he wasn't able to get to his sister as his number had been plastered up on the board now and he hurried along. "Er...Rory stormed out sir, if I could get a chance to follow her after this I'd really appreciate it." He nodded, but minded the fact that a Ravenclaw who didn't want to be found is usually not the library.

He repeated his inner script of the safe word being a color and thus, Sirius had readied himself as much as he could. Personally he wasn't curious as his sister to find out what his biggest fear is, but seeing his sister dead was simply too much to bare.

The professor wasn't in shock after the first few students in sixth year, with the war looming over their heads. Dead family members was at the high end of fears, his job was to prepare for anything.

But how was he meant to comfort his students when it was one of his favorites suffering from inner demons and turning evil. To another who's sibling who has turned evil and died.

Sirius rushed to her side, picking up the lifelike body of his sister. She was indeed dressed in similar clothes as to Aurora's own monster, dark and nonvibriant...But it was the legitment fear that had the student repeat the single word of no.

Right there on her inner wrist, clear as day...Was the Dark Mark that all the followers were 'blessed' with. Professor Mavric himself felt sick in his stomach.

"Sirius. Red?" He offered out, almost like a voice of reason or a voice of calling. And it was as though it snapped him back into reality much like his sister, because he spoke the spell all too easily and thus...His sister ended up in a white dress, tattoo free and smiling like she woke up from a dream rather than dead before him.

It returned Professor Mavric to Aurora's session, she simply destroyed herself. 

Was that the opposite then? Her death?

"Go and find your sister Mr.Black." He hurried and nodded, he wished his mate's good luck and left. Although he didn't look any one of them in the eye, he did glare as Rabastan followed in pursuit of his own turn.

"Alright Mr.Lestrange..." The professor clapped, it was rough in watching the other students, but his curiosity was at an all-time high for what the Slytherins would be afraid of.

Their own master being their greatest free was prominent, but after Rabastan gave the go-ahead, Mavric sighed silently to himself as it was once again Aurora.

Clear as day, but not wearing her school uniform. It looked like a Death Eater cloak in his opinion, but to Rabastan it was the same exact scene he had witnessed from her over break.

"Rory..." He motioned, completely losing all sense that this was not real. The girl was frantic, her breath echoing in the room as the boggart was doing its job all too easily.

 

As closer as he came to her, the more she panicked. "s-s-sᴛᴀʏ ᴀᴡᴀʏ! ɴ-ɴᴏ! ɴᴏ!" She screamed, and it was getting harder for Mavric to sit back and watch any more of this. Even if he was biased against Slytherins, this didn't count.

He counted down from a number as Rabastan tried with all his effort to calm down his girlfriend. But mentions of him being a murder and I don't love you lingered in the future Death Eater's mind.

"Mr.Lestrange. Green?" It was an option to end the misery and unlike the Black siblings, Mr.Lestrange responded with the color.

"Boggarts are meant to be frightening Mr.Lestrange, they feed on weakness much like Dementors. There is a part of you that knows that what they are showing you isn't real—" 

"But it was sir, for a moment it was." He whispered, nodding his head knowing that at this moment he did not care about failing this portion of the session.

He found himself anxious once again without Aurora, more so than now. 

"Harper came back, she's not in the library nor their dorm rooms." He nodded, grabbing his own satchel and departing from this bloody nightmare...

Five classmates were looking for her, and although her first thought was to go to the willow and have a proper cry. She decided against it and went searching for her new interest. Thelestials, they were calm creatures as she brushed up on the lores and such.

But she stopped fully when she saw a small child nipping at their mother for attention. Oh Merlin was she in for a trip of adorable cuteness as she gasped out loud.

They looked on over, cooing out in temptation and Aurora came closer as she didn't pose any harm to either of them. 

"You're both beautiful...It's a shame the concept of seeing you is so...Morbid." Her soft voice was odd, as most of the time when witches and wizards saw them they are reminded of what they had seen. But since her mind had calloused over the fact of that night, numbed it over. She simply went along with the motions and started rubbing the boney cheeks.

"Aurora? What are you doing all the way out here?" Hagrid voice carried a bit, as had the barking of a mutt that was attempting to do their job.

It was still winter and Scotland was never forgiving, so he ushered the young student in his hut and offered a cup of warm tea and a bright kind face to talk to...

It was the last coming of numbers when Remus entered the boggart, he watched in agony as Aurora left without looking at anyone. It hurt even more to know that he couldn't publicly help her either, just cause more trouble than it was worth. But he knew that he wanted to talk to her after this, share his concerns for her health.

However first thing was first, like the dozens of students prior, he was given the option of saying red to end the boggart.

It was odd for a moment, as the whirlwind sound was taking it's sweet time to come up with the perfect being of his inner fears. Personally his father said that this was the perfect time to strike a boggart but he didn't want to cheat.

He wanted to know his fears to overcome it.

And low and behold, once more was it Ms.Black. 

It solicited the fact that the professor was going to drown himself in fire whiskey after this day was done. 

However the difference between all the sets of Aurora was that this one was bloody. Scratched and her clothes all torn, and the biggest gash solely on her neck as she seemed to be twitching. Marvic was intrigued as to what could've happened, but Remus wasted no time at all to run to her side. Cradling her so delicately and attempt to sooth her, the tears were streaming down his face already as he begged for forgiveness.

Very uncharacteristic of Aurora and her nature did the boggart whisper out: 

"ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜɪs, ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀ."

A demonic twist to the kind young witch. 

"Mr.Lupin, fight it...Does that sound like her?" He was at his own wits end as he didn't want to see anything more having to do with the singled out student. He'd go to Dumbledore as well, sharing the wealth of knowledge he has learned with the combined house classes.

Remus closed his eyes, trying to fill his head with the memory of her telling him that he had a good heart and good mind. That...That is where he found the courage and ability to say the spell like those before him.

Instantly the female in his arms turned into a picture perfect gal, she was in one of the outfits she wore at the Potters the Christmas that they spent together. In jeans and a tight jumper, she looked normal.

But she was perfect in his eyes.

"I love you..." She whispered, caressing his cheek before dissipating away as the boggart had been defeated. 

"Well done Mr.Lupin...Even Mr.Lestrange had trouble dealing with his own." Remus was still suffering from the trauma of that reminder when seeing Aurora bleeding out and bitten.

With the class finally dismissed the Slytherins simply told Rabastan that he needed to cool down. Take a shot, throw a curse, do something...Because the way he was plowing down others in the hall was only asking for a fight.

And if he was in a fight right now, Merlin knows how that would go down.

After a long and gentle talk with a friendly half-giant, Rory thought it best to simply head to take a nap. An innocent nap that is fueled by a potion, not even caring about the homework she wanted to get done tonight.

But then a craving came, sleeping alone in her dorm room wasn't how this would help. Hagrid told her to go and talk to her brother and friends, but she couldn't stomach their view of her self centered opinion.

She was terrified on how soon this fear of hers would come into reality, and that chilling chant that the boggart had screamed out? That she killed her own brother?!

Her mind had walked her knowingly to the Slytherin common room, with the password still being the Latin phrase for pureblood.

She'd assume by now it's been the same forever and will continue to be it. So hurrying along through did she see a few faces looking up to see who entered, and she thanked the goddess above that most either smiled or nodded in her arrival.

Aurora saw Dorcas off to the side table and she went off towards her to sit down. "Have you seen Rabastan?" The Slytherin prefect instantly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"After that dreadful class his mates forced him to go upstairs after he was trying to find you...You alright?" Aurora gave the pathetic excuse of a smile to the kind Slytherin. The two had never had the opportunity to really get to know each other on more than prefect female partnerships. They've partnered up a few times and it had the girl smile.

 

Although Dorcas wanted to tell her to go relax rather than dealing with Rabastan, she stayed silent and allowed Aurora to hurry up along to the boys dormitory. It took a slight pause before knocking to the door.

She was a bit worried for the fact that he would be angry with her for not communicating. Something he's been begging for since the Death Eater meeting.

"Look whatever it is can you bloody handle it, Lestrange isn't—" Avery sighed in relief as he realized who had been knocking. 

"Is he here?" He nodded, but thinking he was going to be kicked out he went to his desk and was cleaning up to depart.

Rabastan was all too quick in pulling her into his hold, falling onto the bed entirely and cuddling all too easily. "Wait, we can go Avery if you—" He waved it off, but Rabastan sighed. 

"Stay, this one is going to take a nap anyhow...Ah ah ah, I know that look love." Avery tried to act unsurprised at how soft his mate had turned from just her presents.

It was indeed his weakness like the Dark Lord had said.

The two were simply on top of his covers and she was cuddling into his side. 

"Are you sure...?" He kissed her forehead and shushed her gently. Avery smirked down to his own essay, as both he and Rabastan stayed awake, it was a safety factor for Rory now when she was sleeping.

Sometimes she'd fall asleep in the Ravenclaw common room but now she couldn't because that level of trust in men was still gone even if the memory is foggy.

But for the first time since the incident and without a potion, she was out like a light. And he was more than satisfied with that as he made the right call. "She say where she was?" Avery turned and shook his head.

Lestrange was simply reading a book as his little Ravenclaw was breathing lightly that it made him feel all the more calmed after seeing the boggart scared out of it's mind just by his presents.

"Nein...Nein! Raba wo bist du? Wo...Bist du?" It startled both the males in the room, but Rabastan hadn't learned anymore German than the last time he heard. But Avery picked it up without hesitation.

"Well lover boy, she's looking for you." Is that what she had said? 

"Since when do you know German?" 

"Cousin married a German gal, real kick that one is...But she taught me a bit when I was there. She's asking where you are." It confused the boyfriend as he looked down to her sleeping form and kissed her once again.

"Right here love...And someone is going to teach me German." 

"Aight, what'd she say last time?" He was interested at what she could've said any other night and thus came the small discussion on how he needed to work on his accent.

"Hasn't Rory been picking up French?" 

"A bit, rather precious actually. She starts with a French tongue and then switches to German." That was more or less the end of the conversation as the other night she spoke was a jumble of words.

 

On the other side of the matter, he wanted to know what she saw as a boggart...He wanted to take his words from before to matter in the sense that they talk about issues this way.

Rabastan wanted this marriage to have that trust and love, to know each others fears...

It was a few minutes after dinner started did Rabastan see the dilemma in waking her up. And just as he was about to, he saw the warning glance in Avery's eyes. "What?" 

"I know you haven't had the pleasure of waking her up like Harper has, but I'd stand a few feet back." Lestrange understood what he meant and feared for, but he simply nudged her side a small bit and kissed her cheek.

"Raba...Nooo. Sleepsleep." He breathed out a chuckle as it was beginning to be an ongoing joke. 

"So 'sleepsleep' and 'madmad' what else do you have for me darling?" She perks her lips together and narrows her eyes, a yawn oncoming as she curls in further.

"What time is it?" 

"Dinner time, and you need a bit to eat. You missed lunch." She groaned again and Avery was beginning to trinkle out as he saluted off, leaving the two to have the room to themselves.

"Did everyone get a chance to go today?" Aurora was always one to be vague, and he's soon come to realize that it was never on purpose for her lack of input on an entire topic as her mind always ran to fast for others to catch up on.

"Yes." He simply stated, and she leaned her head further into his stomach and shook his head. 

"I wish I skipped." His arms wrapped all around and began to hum. 

"And risk your perfect attendance and perfect grades? No...Do...Do you want to talk about it?" Her chin propped her up and she nodded, leaning back on her knees as she felt rather out of place. Especially having fallen asleep in his dorm.

"My mother is going to kill me." It confused him as it didn't rightly fit a fear, but he soon realized that she was talking about the fact she fell asleep in his dorm.

"Not a chance little Raven, she won't know a thing." She was thankful entirely, but as she didn't look him in the eyes directly it caused him to panic.

"Please...Please tell me what you saw wasn't Nott or...Or—" She cupped the wrist the was holding her chin up as she instantly disagreed. Kissing his putter hand as she licked her lips and swallowed.

"I saw myself...But I looked like Bella, really really like Bella." His lips parted and he stared back at her with all the guilt in the world, he had no words as he had to have been the one to plant that in her head.

"Forgive me...Love, let me beg for your forgiveness..." The husk break of his voice was inviting, sure, but him nuzzling into her neck and nipping at her skin was even more of a temptation to comply. 

"It's been a fear for awhile Raba, not just because you said it...I've forgiven you already." She spoke, having pulled him back by both hands planted against his cheek so her point was properly met.

"But...It was your greatest fear, and I was I downright fowl git to—" She planted her lips to his, the two were sitting up in the center of her bed, but suddenly his back met his matress as she planted herself on top of him graciously. No where near his waist but enough for him to pay attention.

"Then what I did is justified, you being a fowl git I will not tolerate." His hands were feeling up her waist, massaging her but it was not at all in a sexual way. It was too polite in his case, not tempting in the least bit.

So instead she pulled at his tie, leaning down further just mere inches of their lips being apart. "Then promise me this Raba..." His eyes continuing to beg for a job to comply to. 

"Don't let me become anything like Bella." His neck crained upwards towards hers but she denied him until he properly spoke.

"That was never an option love...Of course...You're pure, you're my...Little Ravenclaw." His explanation had been broken apart as his lips as he made the promise.

He didn't want her to turn out like that either. To be cold and distant. Their relationship had been built on love, so how were they mean to function without that in the future?

"What about your boggart?" She whispered, her eyes interested and he took a struggled breath, not because she was on him...Quiet the opposite really as she barely weight a thing. But his arms wrapped around her once again to keep her plated in place.

"When I took you out of the meeting...You didn't know who I was and I—You were horrified of me, you tried to get away from me and it...I can't—" He nuzzled her neck again, trying to get her perfume to calm his hyperactive mind.

"I wasn't in my right mind Raba, I know you wouldn't do that...Even now, this is different." Her hands squeezed as his shoulders and upper arms in example. 

"But I was meant to protect you...And I failed already." She closed her eyes, it wasn't a lie that she wasn't in a struggle that Rabastan had left her alone but what else was he meant to do.

"When it happens in the future I leave, and the Dark Lord has given me permission to defend myself against anyone." She took a swipe at his nose, which he couldn't help but crack a small smile at. 

"Now come on, this little Raven needs some supper and a proper nap after." She was resting closer to his waist as she leans back and he pulled her close to his chest, his arms feeling around her blouse that she giggled at him unintentionally tickling her.

She was the first out of his bed, throwing back on her blue bordered robe and ran her hands threw her hair. 

"Raba come onnn!" He himself was a bit behind, the girl could move if she really wanted something. Which he chuckled at but never the less took her hand and hurried up to the grand hall, she did spend half the time between both her house and the Slytherins table.

Her friends might not have questioned what she saw, but she felt Sirius' lingering eye. Little did she know that he had his own appointment, but it wasn't her brother who was desperately writing in the journal. It was Remus.


	60. ✧TEDIOUS STUDYING✧

***

Her friends might not have questioned what she saw, but she felt Sirius' lingering eye. Little did she know that he had his own appointment, but it wasn't her brother who was desperately writing in the journal. It was Remus...

**

He had been a spiral mess since the faithful DADA class that morning and he asked if they could meet up. Astronomy tower, get the cloak.

James wasn't again Remus borrowing the cloak, especially when it's to visit Rory after everything that has happened.

Since the Astronomy tower was simply a walk down the hall for Ravenclaws, Aurora scooped it out. Hugging closely her fur coat that Narcissa had gifted her as she knew the warming charms would be the first addition while being up here in his opened windowed area.

"Rory?" A voice whispered, and she instantly turned around. Only to see Remus' head pop out from underneath the invisible cloak, causing her to giggle.

That alone was enough to have a steady breath leave his lungs for the first time since seeing the boggart.

"You get out alright? Not going to get in trouble with Lestrange right?" 

"Course not, he thinks I went to bed. And after today I think we can all use a good dreamless sleep." Remus hummed in agreement with that as he slid down across from her.

"You know, if I didn't know your handwriting so well or how you talk...I would've assumed it was Siri." Remus could've thrown himself off the astronomy tower at this moment as he never signed his name, but as the book conversation had continued Aurora assumed early on that it wasn't her brother after a few lines.

"Here...It's from last Hogsmeade trip." She offered, it was a deluxe bar from Honeydukes and he groaned. "I wasn't able to go last time, thank you." He took it without complaints because one way or another she was going to find a way to get it down his throat.

She snuggled further into her cloak as she gave him a soft smile. 

"Did Sirius tell you what he saw?" He had, but that was going to be a conversation between siblings as seeing a loved one like he had being a conspiring Death Eater and dying right in front of him?

That was a conversation for another day.

"So it's alright I didn't tell him what happened over the holiday..." 

"Rory if you need to talk away from them, I'm here." She swallowed and shook her head. 

"My parents stepped in, it's okay." That was probably the worst thing she could've probably thought to say as the sheer shock echoed on his face.

He knew that Orion and Walburga favored Aurora...Or Cassiopeia and Regulus over Sirius because of their houses and Aurora being a Salem Graduate, but them actually solving a problem?

"That just makes it sound worse Rory, come on...Or else you have to tell me what your boggart was." 

"That's easier than what I saw." His head instantly leaned forward as it drew him more than intrigued. What had she seen that topped the Dark Lord?

"Aurora..." 

"No. I can't talk about it Remmy. I'll get in trouble in more than a few ways. Especially if you tell Sirius." Even though he acted though he wouldn't, both knew better as it was a bloody struggle to calm herself properly.

"My boggart was a version of myself, and she was the version of Bella..." Remus hoped more than anything that Rabastan break from hearing that is her biggest fear.

"Why is that your biggest fear?" Her eyes shot towards him and she laughed, like he had said something. 

"Are you bloody kidding me? Remus...I'm a Ravenclaw and nobody is suspecting of me, I could've poisoned that chocolate because you trust me. Do you know how I'm disgusted I am that curses are a second nature?!" Her tears were returning but it surprised him that no matter how fired up she turned she didn't allow herself to cry over it anymore.

"M...I bit you...That was my boggart." Her composure dropped instantly, she realized that that night could still be traumatic for him but...But a boggart?!

"Remmy—" 

"You called me a monster." He breathed, his knees blocking her to properly hug him around his stomach. His hand digging into his head as he wasn't near as composed as Aurora.

"We're not monsters Remmy...We can't be." She inched closer, her touch soothing him even if it was only a small addition every other moment. Her hand had first gripped his wrist to cup his Reddening cheek. 

"Close your eyes Remmy...Trust me." He nodded, his eyes closed but it only hurried the set of tears to fall quicker.

"Do you remember what I told you that day in the library?..." She let the room grow quiet as she choked on her own thoughts. "'I don't care what you are...All that matters is in here...And here. That's you, this heart...Here.'" She quoted herself perfectly as he leaned forward to feel the chill of her hand. But even then it was still warmer than the harsh climate outside.

"Remmy I'm an animagus, turning into Salem is second nature." 

"Then how were you hurt that—" 

"Snape. I didn't say me by myself was the best idea, but even then you didn't know I was doing it...Siri and the rest didn't know I was doing it until they came that first night of theirs." He breathed out a ragged breath, looking at her in complete awe as he was confused.

"Why...Why do you still help?" 

"Because Remus John Lupin, I bloody love you...You are my brother's brother. I was nervous as all hell on the train and there you were, the less chaotic boy of the group." He nods, finding the strength to calm himself entirely before turning back towards her.

"What'd you see over break then?" Her eyes flickered to a dark shade, almost as she scanned over the horizon. "I don't remember much, my parents hired a specialist to remove the—" 

"THEY MADE YOU GET YOUR MEMORY TAKEN AWAY?!" She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I remember bits and pieces, but the emotions are nulled. But I was out with Rabastan when we were called to a meeting, I...I knew that there had been Auror's captured. But...But I didn't think it'd turn into a spectacle." The way she gritted her teeth, the way her fingers curled into her already whitening fists caused his heart to shatter.

"Rory I—" 

"They killed one of the younger ones straight away, and he was the lucky one because the women—the women they—Well they wished they were dead when the Death Eaters—" He got the picture instantly, it wasn't that was still traumatized but she still felt the guilt of the situation.

She knew information, she could gain more if she asked the correct questions and continued the way she was headed.

"And he didn't do anything?" Remus spit through gritted teeth, it was a vile act that he could identify. But her having to watch? 

"...Rabastan hid me from it but we couldn't leave without permission...And I was alone for a bit because he was called, course I wasn't in my right mind and Nott's older brother found it in his place to try the same." If Sirius heard this, Merlin himself wouldn't be able to hide the bloke.

"D...Did they—" 

"No. I could've killed them if Avery didn't stop me." Her voice no longer held hesitation as he strictly reminded himself that her memories had been tampered with. So her family was guilty, or desperate to show order in their ranks that they went and destroyed the issue at hand.

Sirius would have a field day with this one.

"Bastard should protect you." She hummed along but her eyes turned to him in question. 

"But I need to learn to protect myself, even in situations like that...I need to maneuver, I should've walked out on my own." Remus wasn't knowledgeable about what exactly happens during those meetings, but the faces she made were reason enough to flinch.

"Rory please. Move to Potters. They were ready to kidnap you from the house. Please. Please." His voice was growing desperate as she stared at him in awe, she slowly started to shake her head.

"I can't leave." 

"Why?! Tell me why?!" By now she refused to look at him, scared she'd agree to his begging. 

"Because I'm promised to someone, someone I have to give children too. I'm owned is that what you want to hear?" He growled, Moony coming close to the conversation would be the wrong turn but she turned away further.

"I remember one night second or third year, where I prayed that I could be in your family or the Potters instead. But we don't get the choices Remmy, we're bound...Just like you're with the moon. They'd hunt me, and if my mother won't kill me then the Dark Lord will for the betrayal. And I'll end up like one of those women in the pit of snakes, but worse." She finished with a struggling swallow to see the situation.

She was scared of the consequences, Sirius had gotten out at the last moment. But the rest of her world most likely panicked and used her possession against her to throw her into their world quicker.

"We'd protect you, I'll protect you." 

"And what life would that be? War is already threatening everyone...If I was running away I'd go to America." He wasn't denying the fact that he was fuming about her plan not involving anyone, at first it sounded selfish but now...Her biggest bet would mean that she wouldn't cause anyone any pain or have them be in danger.

"And your lovely Death Eater of a Husband?" 

"He'll get remarried, I'll probably hold off the kids when I fake my death." She chuckled, rolling her eyes at the thought. But Moony was whining at the thought of her pups, but struggling even more at the thought of hearing about her death in the paper.

Now he'll never know if it's true or false.

"What happened to Nott?" 

"The Dark Lord took care of him and his little band of misfits. Sure Bella had her own fun, she and Cissy were—They're protective, even if I wasn't their cousin I'm sure they'd do the same because I'm—" 

"The only other female Death Eater?" She knew it was true, she was the youngest in her grade of Death Eaters and one of the only females that didn't constitute as just a wife.

Perhaps she could change to just a wife.

The two stayed up in the Astronomy tower, and much like old times of their study sessions did the two find comfort in their fears with one another. She enacted the charm in the astronomy tower and as a calming meconizium for the both of them, she explained and shared the stories of stars above.

She was an astronomy addict, that much was clear when everyone in her family had names within in the realm of space.

Sirius on the other hand was leaving the broom closet in a haste, the sixth year gave him the relaxation he needed. 

Both in terms of distraction and release.

He never dated, and none of his conquests really understood that he wouldn't seek that out until later in life. When this freedom and bachelor high ceased. His sister would live through him in his freedom of being single for the rest of their given lives all things considering.

He told his mates as well as Evan's as to what he saw, they were there to aid him, but he only really felt better when he walked out of the broom closet.

James told the group that he saw Lily dead before him, and Lily saw Professor McGonagall telling her she wasn't fit to continue her education or continue in the wizarding world because she's a muggle born.

The deeper issues between the group was becoming a bonding moment, and when it came to Remus' turn...He lied. He lied to his brothers and Lily about what he saw, he said it was the moon.

Lucky for him it was defiantly a reasonable approach in what he could possibly fear, but guilt-racked him even further when they all came together with high words of praise. Rory knew better though, her fear of her turning into a version of Bella was predominantly what will happen.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to be at the end of her wand to see it in person.

The days following the dreadful DADA class, Rabastan found himself trailing Aurora like a puppy. She attempted to spend more time in the Slytherin common room as it calmed him down, but truthfully all Rory wanted to do was studying.

Study. Study. Study.

NEWT exams were approaching and she was going to damned if she didn't get anything but perfect. 

She needed it, craved it.

Of course with this came nights of sudden falls of exhaustion. She would wake up in her room with books littering her bed, fell asleep in the common room beside Rabastan a few times, but he knew better than to bring her upstairs anymore.

However, with these bouts of suddenly falling asleep wherever...She'd forget where she was. So as the young witch's body projected forward into her dorm rooms cool air, it took her a moment to properly identify where she had met the end of her wits.

Closing her eyes only gave another glimpse of what her dream had been, and when her eyes shot open for a second time...She remembered her promise to the Dark Lord. Struggling upward for a moment did she hurry to the bathroom to bless herself with some cold water onto her sweat induced face.

Merlin she looked like a mess, however she managed to make it look like she was put together in the morning was beyond her...In addition to the Black family beauty of course.

She grabbed one of the endless perfumes she had laying about and poured out the contents, letting the room fill with the exotic smell of roses and a hint of peony into the mix. Her nose had been trained to detect the details, and right now the smell of this perfume was a calming factor. Especially when she pulled the single golden memory from her head once more.

The only issue here is that she needed to do it twice, she wanted no reason for the Dark Lord to punish her if she merely checked the memory once again. So she pulled another strain into another perfume bottle.

If she made a copy, the Dark Lord would know. Her heart was going spastic at the mere idea of being in the snake pit that there was no way in bloody hell that she would be able to go back to sleep.

So with the halls empty, she grabbed the spare memory and hurried along to the Headmaster's office. This was the only time of day that it would be safe, even if she would leave it by his door it was better than in her company.

Apparently Dumbledore heard the staircase activate becaue she was allowed to enter without even knocking. Peering over his half-moon glasses did he see the all too confident growing women that he hasn't trained in a given year, thus acting a sudden visit as she placed the golden memory onto his desk without a word.

"How are things at home Ms.Black?" Her mind hallowed out as she knew too well what his tactic was, she didn't trust him so much as to his cause that she trusted, his dedication.

Was he himself questionable? Yes. A hundred percent.

"Fine." Was all she muttered, but he saw stories behind those shaded eyes. He nodded and allowed her to leave without further explanation, thus adding another sleepless night and a fueling need for her coffee addiction.

It was a hazard as Harper was scolding her the entire walk down to the Grand Hall. 

"Rory you need rest! Madam Poppy would take one look at you and send you to bed!" Rory had little to no fight in her left, but she did make eye contact to Rabastan. She needed to deliver the memory, but it would easier seeing him sending something to his brother for Bella to deliver rather than her sending it to Bella.

Even if that is her cousin.

He got the hint and nicked his head towards the main enterence in hopes of finding what's wrong. 

"You know, Harper puts on a grand point. What has you up now? Let me guess, a new astronomy story that you discovered and had to finish?" She shook her head and looked around for any bypassers.

She took his hand and strategically left the small perfume bottle into his hand. 

"The Dark Lord wanted any dreams I had...I need you to send this to your brother and Bella." His eyes widened immensely at the small bottle in hand.

He is pleased with his little bird as he leaned in for a small kiss. She held the small box and a quill after he moved back for a moment.

"Let's take a walk then, we have to go meet another bird." She chuckled, leaning into his comforting shoulder and providing a bit of warmth.

But really Salem adored his scent, musky and coated with the cologne she gifted him. He led her to the owler to send it directly to the second Lestrange manner.

"What was it of?" He questioned, knowing full well that the tower was lacking students. But she shrugs. 

"Taking the strain makes the memory blurry, not sure how much is on there anyhow. But I remember the masks, maybe Lucis'? Definitely Bella, it looked like some sort of party. But low scale, otherwise it's just a blur." There was pure understanding in his eyes as he leaned in for another kiss.

She felt immense guilt in how she told Dumbledore, or why he was suddenly affectionate for a bloody nightmare.

"Why don't you go and rest Rory, you look mighty tired." She perked her lips and denied the offer, but it was sort of adorable that for the first time in 7 years that Aurora was out like a light in History of Magic. 

Although people looked on over in worry, they didn't dare wake the poor girl up.

Harper withheld her notes if the girl didn't go upstairs and take a nap, thus ending the horrific day in suffering to keep her eyes open. She slept directly up to dinner, ate and read before passing out once more in her bed.

Izzy was starting to worry about her friend, she had gone to Rabastan out of all people take her on a distracting date. Which he had to admit was a very good idea, instead of babysitting the younger years they should enjoy themselves in the final year.

 

The mix of that, his birthday...

It was a blessing to be directed to think elsewhere other than education and studies. Aurora needed a break, even if Rabastan's birthday had been a big tease in terms of sexual advances, he respected that she couldn't do anything. But he had a very nice game of poker, even if Rory tested her little gift to peek into their mind.

But McNair was always a bad liar.

With a decent schedule in the mist for her to follow, she was excited for the day. Her classes were easy and then following that there was a practice, something to allow her energy to get out in an active way. Something that was Avery's idea for Rabastan to test out, but seeing her in the air for fun reminded him of the first time they had done so...It led to their first kiss, and him asking her out in the same given five minutes.

Unfortunately the day was going to turn over in a single second as she saw a letter from her parents. They didn't send letters unless she sent one first, or her father had something to pass on from Otto.

As she was continuing down the letter her eyes betrayed her, her hand slapped over her mouth as she stared at the god for taken parchment.

Izzy was the first beside her to notice, followed by Clem as Harper was too consumed with her nose in the book like normal. 

But when Clem vocally asked if something was wrong Aurora offered the letter.

Uncle Alfred Black had passed in his sleep yesterday evening.

The three of them knew how close she was with her only other Ravenclaw family and they attempted to consult her. Even though it caused quite a scene in the Grand Hall...

Rabastan was in awe at the fact that she suddenly broke down, yet it had been Professor Flitwick who asked his house members to escort her back to the dormitories.

Regulus jumped to follow, as did Rabastan as she was sobbing out to no one in particular. 

"Rory!... Fuck, Izzy wait!" The bird couldn't deny the little Black heir as she turned around, the letter still secure in her grasp as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Regulus, but your Uncle Afflie passed away last night..." The young lad was steadied by a firm grasp on his shoulder, it was the sudden spread of information that had both Slughorn and Flitwick tell the two Black children to pack a bag as their father would be coming within the hour.

"I'll handle an overnight bag Reg, Harper get one together for Rory...Get Omen too." Rabastan took control of the situation which had Slughorn beam with pride to see him be so assertive.

Izzy, on the other hand, was trying to aid Rory in the sense of getting a calming breath.

How could he have died? So sudden? I just wrote to him days ago.

And she had, both she and Sirius were avid writers to their beloved Uncle. So before Aurora could voice any indication that she needed to tell Sirius, her body gave in. It couldn't bare the pain with the added exhaustion, perhaps the full moon had just sealed the deal nights prior.

Izzy screamed out for help, and Regulus did not think twice before charging into the girl's lavatory to kneel down beside his sister. 

"I'll carry her up to the infirmary, hold the door Izzy." He whispered, the girl nodded as she moved in aid to transfer her friend into Regulus's arms.

He simply told the professors before him that he was going to bring his sister to the infirmary and asked when they needed to depart to meet their parents.

 

Slughorn was experiencing his own excitement to see a former student, especially Orion Black. But the man was not in the mood to be polite at all, it was the fact that his daughter had collapsed minutes after hearing about her uncle.

"Mr.Black, your daughter is alright. I gave her a calming potion about half an hour ago." He nodded to the medical witch, who he knew favored his daughter enough to take her under her wing in terms of making batches of potions to stock up the infirmary.

Rabastan was sitting on the bed, his hand interlocking with hers as he tried comforting her but she ignored it all. But the second she saw her father out of the blue she struggled up.

"Dad?" She questioned out, and he let out a smile and nodded. "How are you feeling Cassi?" He spoke, his voice ever so soft as his hand aided her in sitting up properly. 

"Better...I don't know how I even fell when—" He waved it off and distracted her as he kissed her temple. Soon Harper and the rest of her friends returned to the Infirmary after putting together a bag and Omen.

"M-Mr.Black..." Harper issued, nudging both Clementine and Izzy to introduce themselves. Although it was rendered as sort of adorable, to see these young women completely submissive to simply his name he offered a nod.

"Thank you for getting Omen for Cassi, we can leave in an hour if—" 

"I'm alright, I'll get dressed then we can go." He nodded to his daughter and soon left with Rabastan so the young girl could get dressed into something other than her school uniform.

When she emerged out she saw Regulus talking with Rabastan while Orion was talking to her friends...Which was a bit worrying, but as was seeing the state of their mother when returning home.

"Slughorn is letting us use his floo network." She nodded and took his arms as Reg was carrying both his and her bags. She said a quick goodbye to Rabastan, but it was nothing more than a small kiss on the cheek.

He was smarter to know that she felt completely numb at the moment to give him much more than that.

Orion held a troubled gaze as his daughter clung to his arm and Regulus was beside them, leading down the dungeon and into Slughorn's study directly to their home...It felt odd, suddenly from Hogwarts to their manner?

"Your mother is with...Is getting everything prepared." Orion sighed as the sad expressions on either of his children just spoke louder. 

"When's the funeral?" Rory questioned, and it was surreal to hear that it would be tomorrow already.

Even though Cassi had left the room, Regulus felt the need to ask in how their Uncle died. Yet hearing that it was Dragon Pox? Merlin was that not at all what he wanted to hear, nor Orion for that matter...As Alfred wasn't much older than Walburga or himself.

It was an illness that was striking in elder witches and wizards, with no cure found just yet...He knew that Alfred was simply counting down his days no matter what the healers would tell him.

Walburga had been a mess when she heard the news, it was the most emotion he had seen her since Cassi returned home after that dreaded meeting...Or when Sirius had left.

Strolling through Hogwarts Mr.Black had been dreading walking straight into his eldest son, that was his nightmare while retreving his children.

Personally if Sirius returned with a half ass written apology he would fix the tapestry and restore it all. 

Orion wanted his eldest for what he is to his other children.

Sirius had made him a father. There would always be some attachment between the two, even if it was separated by his fowl wife.

Cassi was looking through her wardrobe at the moment to find something to wear to the funeral, but the calming tea was making it rather difficult.

Walburga herself returned home after making the proper preparations, but when she came into her daughter's room to see two black dresses as options for tomorrow she smiled.

Her daughter was learning.

"Cassiopeia?" Aurora simply hadn't heard her mother come in and she moved instantly for Omen to meow in furry. 

"Mum?" She offered out, and Walburga nodded to her daughter and overlooked the dresses for tomorrow. 

"It'll be cold tomorrow, make sure you find a cloak. We'll be going to the ministry right after." That struck interest for Aurora as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why do we have to go to the ministry?" 

"Your Uncle left a will, we'll be reading through it in the office tomorrow. Get some rest, we'll be leaving at nine." It was little to no comfort from the women, and when she properly left without a goodnight.

Unlike Rabastan's understand in his girlfriend in lack of expression in the kiss, was it that big of an issue to blood say goodnight?

Aurora leaned backward and groaned, luckily Regulus knew that Mother had checked in on her and asked what happened.

"I can't wait until we're out of this bloody house." She spoke, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to soothe a coming migraine.

"W-what?" Regulus felt hurt, his heart betraying him as it sounded as though it had been Sirius saying the same words.

"Y-you don't mean that Rory...Do you?" Aurora peeked her eyes opened and huffed, offering the seat beside her for him to take a seat.

"Reggie...What about this house is homey?" 

"That shouldn't matter." He tried to argue, which she did nod in conformation but then rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't, but this house is cold Reg...What happens when we're older and—" 

"I'll live here!" He shouted, but she shook her head.

"A home should be warm Reg, warm and welcoming...It's why you don't invite anyone over." His eyes widened in understanding as he tried to find an argument to rally those thoughts.

"But we grew up here..." 

"And what a fun childhood that was Reg, children need the outside. To run free, the first time you held a broom was at 11." He was trying his best to not make this about Sirius, but the thought lingered a moment to long as he stood up.

"So you're leaving, is that it?" She stood up as well, her hands cupping his face in desperation. 

"I'm never leaving you Reg, never ever. This house yes, mother yes, but never you." It was a blessing and a curse, that she would never willingly return to this manner unless it was demanded of her.

Regulus didn't mind the home, but then again...He hadn't seen what other families were like. The Potters, the Lupins? Even the ones in Salem welcomed her with open arms.

"Sirius and I...We had a little saying for just the two of us." 

"As within, so without...Yeah, I've heard it before." She smiles and swipes at his noise.

"So why don't we have our own?" She breathlessly questions, and the return of that childhood spark instantly pairs with his grin. 

"Really?" She hums and thinks for a moment, it had just been a simple prayer. But both failed to realize that there had been another line to the little chant.

"The entire chant goes: As above, so Below. As within, so without...As the Universe, so the soul." His eyes widened at his verse in the chant as he mumbled it under his breath.

"We said it when we wanted to restore faith in one another, when the other was down...But we were younger, now? We have bigger more dangerous mentions than just eleven-year-old nonsense. Ours is to keep our soul pure, can you promise me that Reggie?" He nodded, and all too suddenly had he tackled her with a hug. His head digging into the crook of her neck as he found the comfort he needed.

"I'm gonna go to bed, join me later yeah?" He nodded, smiling brightly as he found his footing and left her alone with her thoughts. 

"As the Universe, so the soul...Brilliant, bloody brilliant." She hissed through her thoughts as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm defiantly losing it now...Kreacher?" She called out, and his cupped hands and floppy ears looking up to his young mistress in waiting.

"Can you make that calming tea that mother always gives me? And maybe some toast?" He bounced at the order, more or less happy that his young mistress was still sporting a smile...Especially after this morning's news.

"Yes Mistress, Kreacher get toast...Does Mistress want jam?" She nodded as he remembered her favorite spread and leaned back down to her position once more.

Her hand expanded her wand out to play her projector, Merlin was it a blessing that she could use magic outside of school. Personally it would've been a nightmare otherwise, how did she manage to everything with her hands?

But as she played with her rings she thought long and hard about how Sirius had been pushed to the breaking point to leave. His life. Knowing that any contact would be life threatening...

If she were to leave what would happen?

Whatever marriage would be ceased, she would get to choose who she wanted...But somewhere inside her she still wanted Raba. Leaving would cut off any communication between her brother, parents, cousins and Rabastan.

Perhaps she could go to Salem again, her friends could steady her on her feet. Or the Potters could manage just a bit as she ran away...And then it settled in her mind, that she did indeed need to make an escape plan.

From now on she would save her galleons, that was one of the few things that Sirius had failed in doing. Having money and a plan was the first step, but so would being an apology note.

Regulus would be one, Rabastan, Orion...But if she were to run, she wouldn't go to the comfort of her brother just because that is where they would expect of her.

Aurora's mind was spinning out of control that it was Kreacher's concern in getting her father that snapped her out of it. 

"No Kreacher I'm alright, just tired is all." He nodded but wasn't at all that convinced.

Just like she expected, Orion had knocked politely on his daughter's door in a tiny check up. Personally he was glad that everyone was under his roof, even if it was for two nights.

"Cassi darling, what are you still doing up?" Her eyes flicked to the tray that Kreacher had brought, a small bite and a bit of her tea gone.

"I tried, but then I thought I could use some tea..." He nodded, coming over to his daughter and kissing the crown as he rubbed her shoulder.

"He was sick, my little light...And he would've loved to see you go off and be a potions mistress." 

"But I couldn't help him...I could've tried." He shook his head and attempted to consult her like his wife had failed...

Funny enough he barely got her to dress for bed before she proceeded to pass out for the second time that day. Wrapping the blanket firmly around her allowed Omen to come in for the taking.

"You watch her closely Omen." The little feline meowed up to his buyer and snuggled closer to Rory in hopes to get a warm cuddle out of this.

And when Orion properly left his daughter, Regulus soon slipped in and smiled. He was mightly proud to have the saying with his sister, she would defiantly need his helping hand tomorrow when they lay to rest to their Uncle...


	61. ✧STRUGGLE WITH DEATH✧

***

When morning came around, Rory found herself drifting in and out of autopilot. Underneath her heavy fur coat and pinned to her black dress did she have her Ravenclaw gifted pride in hopes that it would give her Uncle proper rest.

The small laced veil that she wore signaled that she was closer to the deceased than most there, but it was nice to be hiding behind some fabric. However the interlocking of Regulus' hand into hers was the aid she needed. "As the Universe?" The said smile trembled for a moment before she breathed the final line of the prayer...

It wasn't her first funeral and she knew it wouldn't be her last, but this was indeed the first that struck her as hardest as the rest. Cissy was good support, as were her other uncles. But otherwise her parents and grandparents were solid statues, they were the elders which reflected the amount of emotion that showed in public.

They were still children, the tears were normal.

Aurora stared at the grave for quite some time, wondering fruitfully if her Uncle lived his life the way he wanted. He was single when he died, perhaps his little fling but otherwise a bachelor until his death bed.

"Come Cassiopeia, we have an appointment with the ministry," Walburga ordered, she turned for a moment and nodded before bowing her head to the grave more and prayed.

Her mother was showing her distaste vividly, causing Orion to glare at his wife. 

"Shaming her for being religious won't take the pain away darling." The women gritted her teeth and watched her daughter return, the setting frown would be needed to be restored with ounces of lotion to stop premature wrinkles.

That is what Walburga Black was thinking at her brother's funeral.

For one reason or another, it was easier to walk through the ministry. Aurora wondered if Rabastan's father was in today, Mister Lestrange worked in the International Magical Office of Law, usually with the French connections. But it was rather interesting as it was important to keep tabs on all countries, or she thought so at the very least.

It was something that Rabastan was leaning into, which was grand as she could actually see him accomplishing that of his father. His internship last summer proved it.

However the office they had managed to find was the department of affairs, simply for those with wills and contracts. No doubt that these people knew who she was marrying, but that was beside the point.

Irrelevant.

The given five of them crowded around as Bellatrix could not be present for obvious reasons, but otherwise it was Cissy's interlocked hand to give extra comfort.

So the man reading off the will simply take notes as it was an endearing a quiet venture. That is...Until he spoke. "Ms.Cassiopeia Aurora Black, I leave to you my trunk...In it, you will find my many treasures from both Hogwarts and of that, I collected throughout my time here." The man offered a hand while an assistant levitated the said trunk into the room. It landed with a hearty thud.

"Both of my properties are to be sold after emptied of any belongings...Sirius Orion Black?" The name stilled everyone in the room, Aurora looked desperate to the man. To skip and just simply continue over at school.

"Alright then, Sirius, I give you the rest of my fortune and ownership of following through with my properties." Walburga Black waited until the man from the ministry had finished the will, which hadn't been much more than a few things of booze and a collection that Affie knew Orion favored.

But nothing for his dear dear sister Walburga.

Enraged filled the women as she stormed out of the room, having Cissy follow in pursuit as it was her job in calming down her beloved aunt.

But looking up to her own father, Aurora saw the clear look of surprise and rising conflict.

Not much more was spoken, and when Orion moved to lift up the trunk his daughter held his wrist. "We'll go through it all Cassi, it's—" She let out a small smile and tapped her wand to the trunk, it shrunk down to the minimal and she simply picked it up and placed it in her pouch of a purse.

"Merlin's Beard! That was brilliant!" The man behind the desk exclaimed, and it instantly had the young girl blush as she shrugged along.

"A charm I picked up sir, nothing special." 

"Nothing special she says...You downgraded a trunk as though it were a speck of dust!" His excitement would've been grand any other day, but Orion dished in hearing his daughter being praised so brightly.

And by a stranger no doubt.

"Yes well, she is a Ravenclaw." 

"Hm, and Rory made that spell herself." Regulus threw her into the pit as she nudged him in the stomach. Luckily over the years he had started to gain muscle and anything she managed to do simply bounced on her in return.

"The charm is quae parva...Small, contained...although I should work on it, it only lasts two hours this size." She offers, and the man smiled brightly at the knowledge. 

"That'd help tremendously Ms.Black, most leave with large belongings that we store." Although she rightly didn't care and wanted to get out of this god awful office.

She bowed for a moment and looked up to her father in hopes that he would get the hint. He had.

Returning home was an odd endearment, the fresh smell of burning was a hard scent to forget. Especially for Salem, as it meant that her Uncle Afflie had joined both Andy and Sirius in the disowned section of the Black family tree.

To Walburga it looked as though neither of her family members had the trunk, and that she was proud of. Although she continued to grumble through the house and into her own drawing room.

Hopefully she'd calm down by lunch or dinner, but personally, Aurora was excited to see what was in store from her uncle.

Regulus needed to finish up a small essay, even though he could use the funeral as an excuse...He just needed a moment to cope in his own, take a shower. 

Just overall breath without needing to wear the mask.

Aurora simply kneed down onto the floor and took out the trunk, tapping a wand to it's top and it returned to its true size... 

"Is mother angry because she wasn't left anything or because of Sirius?" Hearing his daughter speak of her disowned brother was heartbreaking enough, as was the lack of eye contact, but then it surprised him that she actually found some sense to look into his eyes.

She nodded in understanding as he remained silent.

 

Setting herself higher did she click open the box, and rightly filled right to brim. Orion watched the smile beam on his little lights face as she saw her favorite pieces from her uncle's house. A few eagle statues for book stands, that had been the first piece she had taken out.

"You would ask to play with them when you were younger you know...Perhaps we should've realized before the sorting your house." The young girl pet the small round bit of the eagle's head in a caressing meaning. "...A bird looks a little friendlier than a snake." He knew she was clarifying that she had been a bit horrified by the snakes around the home.

Truth be told, they were indeed out of a dark creatures novel.

Omen stocked forward in confusion with what the strange new smell was that entered in her domain. "A surprise and a blessing all wrapped into one." She hummed, but then a questioned lingered a bit longer as she held one of the old year potion books.

"What did you think of mother's vision about me?" Orion didn't know or had any assumptions that she knew about the vision that prompted her making.

"Surprised of course. I thought she was only going to want one child...I'm glad she didn't." She leaned against her father's shoulder. He adored the affection, she had always done so when she was a small child, and to be fair...Cassi would forever be a child in his eyes.

"Where else would my little light be..." Her smile was hiding, but it had been a very bright one indeed. The two continued to look through the chest, a snitch had been uncovered from everything and she instantly thought of Regulus.

He would want this more than her, which is probably why it had been in the box in the first place. Hurrying up to her feet did she leave the room, Orion as well had left in plans of ordering Kreacher to specifically order something special for dinner.

 

Regulus was taken back by the Snitch offering, the date was set in place. And from prior knowledge he figured it was his Uncle's first snitch. They were considered lucky in terms of being the first of a good career, although he wasn't allowed to find a job as a player. He'd always have a good remembrance of the sport.

Especially against his sister.

Yet all those thoughts had gone out the window as good old Walburga Black was once again looking for a fight. Her anger and better judgment had been due to the fact Orion had simply told her that Aurora was happy with all that her Uncle had gifted her.

Which prompted her to march up with a demanding slam.

"BLOOD TRAITOR, DISGRACE OF A NAME. I'LL BURN ANY TRACE OF HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL—" Aurora, furious as ever that the mere idea of having all these mementos burned and turned to ash pained her.

Both her and her Ravenclaw portion.

"NO!" She screamed back, guarding the trunk and piles of souvenirs that littered her floor. Either male in the house stilled, even Kreacher had turned with bulging eyes to his young master.

"N-no? NO?! HOW DARE YOU!" As Walburga stepped forward so had her daughter. 

"THERE IS NOTHING BUT RAVENCLAW MEMORABILIA IN HERE! THERE IS NOTHING BLOOD TRAITOROUS ABOUT IT!" She shrieked, causing Regulus to shiver in fear. Where was father?

"We could've had his manner! Everything! And yet he left you with nothing more than this pile of rubbish!" 

"This is not rubbish!" Walburga summoned one of the many eagle figures and smashed it onto the floor in protest.

"You don't want his manner mother, you just don't want Sirius to have it. It's the truth isn't it, and now you've made our Uncle join Sirius. You have no respect for his death at all!" Rage fueled the elder witch as she thrashed her wand into the air and yet whatever spell it had been simply bounced off Aurora's block.

"Getting rid of any of this is cruel and wrong!" 

"And had you been in Slytherin it wouldn't have mattered!" The paleness in her face spread tremendously quick.

She had crossed the line.

"Perfect mother! Just grand, please...Remind me again how I'm a disappointment, that I'm a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin. A girl but not a boy. You had me to please the Dark Lord but of course even that's not enough!" Walburga like Orion was in shock that she knew. That the Dark Lord had entrusted her with the information of her birth.

"I don't want a piece of this filth in my home!" 

"But it's not filth! It's my house's eagle...Alffie did nothing wrong, you would've sold the manner anyhow! Father told me." It was true, no part of her wanted the manner. It was giving it to Sirius that was the issue, the funds in their Uncle's account would now be up for grabs.

And Aurora needed to make sure it was secure for Sirius to take.

The thought of Sirius flooded her mind, her heart raced as it felt all too similar to the fight when he had finally left the home.

"If you want to burn it, fine! Burn my face off the tapestry, bet your just itching " She started, summoning her bag and picking up Omen. 

"And you wonder why Sirius left!" She spoke, storming past her door and rushing down the stairs. Having every intention of rushing out the door and not looking back, it was a sudden rush of not being able to return would drive Regulus to insanity.

Orion was merely in two rooms over, hearing every damn word and step of his beloved daughter. But when there was the hint of hesitation he went forward.

"Cassi..." He managed, his eyes already betraying him. If she had walked out that door just a moment or two prior, there would've been an uproar in all senses.

The Lestrange family. Rabastan. Bellatrix. The Dark Lord.

 

His daughter was already sporting tear streaks. And as he came forward she bounced back. 

"I can't..." Her croak of the answer already had him rush over, his arms wrapping around her as his head unlocked on top of her.

"Cassiopeia." 

"I...can't leave" She sobbed, shaking her head and started saying the same thing over and over again. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." It was muffled and had he not been holding her so tightly, she would've fallen with her bag.

"She will not take your name off, not while I am still standing. Do you understand me Cassiopeia, never ever." Her shaking figure, it one failed swoop had she brought her to the sitting area and sat her down. Disregarding proper etiquette he sat in front of her on the table.

"Why does she hate me?" 

"She doesn't hate you Cassi. I'll have a talk with her, she'll be staying in Germany until you and Reg return to Hogwarts." She nodded, thankful to the heavens that her mother would be leaving.

Maybe then they would all be given the chance to morn properly.

 

To say mother was enraged was a complete understatement, it took all of Regulus' countering that Rory was simply going back to Hogwarts is what really sent her out of the house.

She was finally outnumbered.

And the one who everyone wanted out of the house was finally gone.

Regulus and Orion had spoken most during dinner, while Aurora was simply pushing around her meal. She did indeed finish the entire plate, probably filling her stomach the most since her mother placed that bloody diet onto her.

But the truth wouldn't kill her, nor would the extra calories on the young gal.

Their father would be returning them to Hogsmeade late morning, and both were encouraged to sleep in. But that was mostly for Cassi as she went to be bed nearly by four AM due to her own paranoia.

There was no way she could contact Sirius at the moment either, Omen was a good cuddlier. And at one point Aurora contemplated whether or not to shift into Salem to have an actual conversation with her.

Luckily her father knew to put some sleeping potion into the tea Kreacher sent her upstairs with. It had her sleeping the second there was enough in the body to take control, the only reason she had woken up was because of Omen's loud purring.

She gave the small of an effort when appearing downstairs for another cup of tea as well as a bit of toast. Even a slice of bacon had made it in her stomach while reading a book.

"Ah Cassi, good morning darling...Did you sleep alright?" She offered a smile and nodded, her wide eyes enlarged just a tad by the bulkiness of her glasses.

"Since your mother's away, it's perfect time to talk about what you plan on doing this summer." He spoke, not even taking his seat at the head of the table like he normally would. And for a split second could Aurora pretend that Sirius was in front of him, but the age was all too well noticed with another glance.

"I suppose Otto told you then?" 

"Course! Apprenticeships already! Course he suggests taking classes on the side which your mother will no doubly argue the entire time. But it will be worth it." She smiled at the positive attitude portraying over her father's tired face, he seemed excited, and had this been any other time the girl would be unable to contain to her seat but now?

Not so much.

"I don't really know, I rather not aggravate her any more than I have." 

"Nonsense, we'll send her to Germany more often if that's the case...Keep the internship for this summer and then come Fall begin a few classes." The mere thought of continuing her education had her emotions slip into a bright smile.

No mention of marriage or anything in the sort, instead it was focused on schooling.

"Suppose that will be a nice break after the NEWTS." His eyes gleamed with support and preparations, the wheels turning in the same way his daughter had inherited from him.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort darling? It's not a bother at all." It was truly a waste if her father would come and walk them to Hogwarts.

"I think Reggie is old enough to be my escort." 

"Not if you call me that!" He suddenly was offended by the name that it was far too late for a name change.

"So Evelyn is the only one now?" Her teasing instantly made his face turn bright red, their father knew a bit about Ms.Selwyn but the two younglings were only friends at the moment.

Nor was she the one he was set to marry.

There had been offers from the Carrows, but the Rosiers had a daughter a year younger than him that would be a better as a pairing.

But nothing would beat the connection that Cassi has with Rabastan, or Lucius with Narcissa. He hoped that it would end well for his son, the spats he has with his wife now were ultimately was due to later in marriage.

"We can make it for fifth period if we leave now." She informed, and their father said his goodbyes and good lucks for either of their exams as they stepped into the fireplace, only to re-enter the Three Broomsticks.

"Did you respond to Rabastan's owl?" Aurora turned and claimed that she didn't. "Not really worth it when I would be seeing him now right?" He supposed so, but right when they came in the normal route from Hogsmeade to the entrance Filch was waiting for them.

"You two...Off on a private meeting in Hogsmeade aye? Wonder how the Headmaster will see this—" 

"No offense, Sir. But we just came from home after laying our Uncle to rest, I rather not really explain anything more than that." She spit, the once kind and polite Ravenclaw was burning in desire to have a fight.

"Reg, if you see Raba can you tell him I went to the dueling room...I just—" 

"No, you're not. You're coming with me and you're sitting in the common room until you've calmed down." Omen sensed the tension and hissed in Regs direction.

"Omen! Don't be rude...Look Reg, please? I promise I won't call you Reggie in public." It was a rather interesting deal.

"You have to make me a study guide for the OWLS." She snorted. 

"Deal. But news my little Slytherin brother, I was going to give you it anyway." After she had kissed his cheek in parting he stomped his foot on the ground in defeat.

His sister was more Slytherin than he first realized.

He went along to his common room, lugging the sack over his shoulder as he smiled at the homey feeling that emitted of the common room. That's when he paused and gazed around, sitting down in the almost abandoned living room layout.

Regulus was currently in his fifth year, perhaps Aurora was right...Their father tried to make amends for what she had done. But the guilt washed over on how mother and his sister managed.

"You alright mate? Been tryin' to wave you down for a minute." McNair spoke, he knew about the funeral but didn't really ask any further questions for that account.

"Y-yeah, just sister problems." 

"Well sister problems is going to Rabastan's wife problems soon, he's in the library." He hummed, deciding to change before heading up to the library.

Currently he was trying to occupy himself with Avery and Harper, though he didn't want to overstep. But the addition of Clementine was nice, he wanted to be friends with Aurora's friends.

Regulus spotted them right away as they were the only table with mixed houses. The prefect picked up his pace and stood just before the table.

"Lestrange." He ushered, but the presence of Regulus meant that Aurora had returned. Course the expression on the young Slytherin spoke it all as Clem looked eager to know as well.

He motioned to the shelves off a distance in seclusion, as he had a firm grip on his shoulder. "Suppose everything's not alright?" Regulus huffed. 

"Merlin when is? Rory almost walked out." Rabastan had lost all feeling everywhere, his heart sank along with the hand that had been resting on Regulus' shoulder.

Instead it motioned to the side in hopes to stable him. "S-she—" 

"Alfie left a whole shit ton of Ravenclaw stuff, you know how she is with it. Mother wanted to burn it because of Sirius...He was granted most of the properties and funds Uncle had. Blasted him off the tree...I don't know if she was going to just come back or—or—" The tears threatening on Regulus was a mutual feeling on Rabastan's conscious.

"If she left she—Mother would've—Rabastan I—" The two hugged, it hadn't been the first and no doubt would be the last.

"She's not going to leave mate." 

"But mother's running her out just like Sirius, she even mentioned him!" He shushed his younger brother before offering to go and calming.

"I'm going to find your sister, we're going to talk okay? Three of us, after...After I calm her down." He nodded, wiping his tears to calm his own nerves.

 

It wasn't that hard to find the dueling rooming, the scent of angry smells lingered. 

"Don't you lot have better things to be occupying your time?! Away with you before I deduct points!" He yelled, scowling at whomever dared looked his way. Knowing Rory she locked the door, but it was a simple wording of Omen. Though it took a few options.

The second he came in was the smell of burning, practices dummies. The distraction of the desks and anything that was hanging on the wall, was now littering the floor.

He saw Omen meowing through the chaos, attempting to cuddle Aurora. But her hair was curtaining over her, shaking hands covering her face in despair.

The sobs however were painful, but it wasn't until he came closer that he saw the blood. Whatever spells she threw to the walls and every damnable object in sight, it must've backfired like the sessions before.

"Rory...Love..." He quickly grabbed her discarded cardigan on the floor beside her. Attempting to stop the bleeding on her hands, barely a second later was it soaked.

"Cassiopeia..." The shock of her name had her eyes glance up in awe, the cloudiness was matched with a glossy coating.

"Cassi, you need to go to the hospital...Please, please...I don't...I don't know what else to do." Her hands wrapped around the cloth in hopes of getting rid of the pain.

"M-my mother—" 

"I know sweetheart, your mother's an old hag with nothing more than gossip to fuel her. It's not you." Perhaps she had been looking at him, but her eyes finally wandered far enough to directly make eye contact.

"I a-almost left...But I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave because then-then we can't—" She knew the stakes, he leaned forward to kiss her crown. His arms wrapped around her in supporting her weighing figure.

 

He pulled some bullshit story out of his arse that she needed a stress reliever but her hands started to bleed. An obvious sign of dark magic though the women didn't make the effort to scold them.

The fire that was in Aurora's eyes suddenly vanished, a given few minutes after they were released from the infirmary and yet she still had not said a word nor looked him in the eyes.

Omen was somewhere about, but she always knew when to come and go at the right time. He tried to open his mouth t stay something, but he was at a loss for other words and with the cluster of students he took the chance.

Hurrying into an unused classroom did he place her onto the table. His hands running through her hair an attempt of comfort.

Closing her eyes, did she following the trance of his fingers. Minding the bump of the two rings he wore on either middle finger, one being hers and the other being a ring from his father.

With her breathing becoming vocal, it earned her praise. Whatever was running through her mind was starting to break her down, but everything that came to mind for him, then he smiled.

"What is that song you used to sing as a child..." Her eyes met his in complete confusion as she was given something to focus on.

"Y-ye-yeah?" She spoke, a bit cracked but it was enough for her to pay attention. So he smiled, nodding in encouragement. 

"Sing it. Just a whisper but sing through it." She didn't respond for a short while, but after the type of magic she had gone through he knew she had to have been exhausted.

"𝕃-𝕃𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣—𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕔𝕚𝕣𝕔𝕝𝕖 𝔹-𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥. 𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖...𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕖𝕓 𝕠𝕗 𝔻-𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕃...𝕃𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥. 𝔼-𝔼𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕙...𝔸𝕚𝕣...𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕎𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕦𝕤...𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕦𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕠𝕟𝕖..." It had been breathy, stuttering and dull. But she had done it, somehow, she managed to get through the first verse and he smiled.

"Perfect...That's perfect." The confusion and lack of awareness soon returned as she planted her head forward into his chest. 

"I-I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She cracked, but he knew the limit of tears had been reached long ago.

"Don't you bloody dare apology for your mother's behavior Aurora. If this happens over the summer you come straight to my home, do you understand?" She nodded, inhaling his cologne as though it was the cure of her anxiety.


	62. ✧PANTIES IN A TWIST✧

***

After a good nights rest and three days of classes missing did she finally had it in her right mind to get everything ready. She quickly wrote a letter to Mr.Potter in order for someone to be with Sirius to handle everything.

She sent one both to Mr.Potter as well as Professor McGonagall in order to properly talk to Sirius over the entire situation.

Having the entire few days to grieve she thought it'd be time to finally talk to Sirius about all that happened.

 

It was a lazy day, she pulled her long bangs to the back of her hair and attempted to braid the entire lockdown in hopes it would make for a decent placeholder in keeping it contained.

She yawned leaving the room, personally if it hadn't been the days missed she probably would've just slept in. Her attendance had never been ruined other than infirmary stays but now? That was down the drain.

"Aurora! You missed Potions!" Aurora smiled a bit at Wes as he tried to catch her up on all that was missed. 

"Merlin mate, ease it up," Rabastan called out, which caused his girl to roll her eyes.

There was never any threat on Wes, he was interested in others. Truly Rabastan always thought that Aurora herself should be worried while any mates were around.

"Just catching her up, all is well!" Wes claimed, winking to the couple before they found their way off towards the Slytherin table.

She made a bit of small talk as it started with her complementing Aurora's hair. McGonagall had spent most of the breakfast to get a message to Ms.Black as she wanted to inform her about the owl and confirm the appointment. But she supposed she could do that after the class.

 

The motions of the day otherwise consisted of Rabastan being far too close, him offering a piece of chocolate smack in the middle of charms. Which humored her yeah, but this was getting all too much, especially when their transfiguration withheld her after class.

"Merlin's dragon I swear, go get lunch okay? I did miss three days. I have to talk to all the professors, are you willingly going to be dragged to all of them?" Avery sensed the overbearing moment of the situation and pulled his mate out and away.

Goddess could she finally breathe.

"So what's this about sis that you dragged poor Minnie into this mess." Professor McGonagall knew of course, she was the deputy headmistress and a student left the grounds for more than a few hours.

She came to sit on the desk for him to start paying attention, her legs arched up on the chair beside him as she took up his hands.

"Siri Uncle Alfie passed away." She managed through her sentence, but it didn't boat well for Sirius' reaction.

He began knocking chairs left and right, and all his sister and professor could do is watch with horrid faces.

"I wonder why you and Reg left, and now I know! You couldn't—" 

"Father took us after I collapsed, I didn't have the book nor could I risk our family owl coming to give you a message...Mother burned him off the tapestry." That caught him off guard, course the elder wizard always joked his sister would do that because he never followed the rule of having kids and getting married.

But once again, all that was irrelevant.

"Mr.Black, please let your sister finish." Aurora smiled up at her beloved professor and sighed. "He left you close to everything in his will, his home, his account in Gringotts. I owled Mr.Potter and I'm sure Professor McGonagall will help?" The women nodded in the instant.

"You are not alone Mr.Black, we'll have the arrangement for this weekend and you will join Mr.Potter at the ministry and sign the forms at Gringotts to claim it all. Being disowned means that you have no funds of your own, at least now you won't have to take off your sister's allowance the rest of your life after Hogwarts." It took a few breaths before he let out a chuckle.

"No hope in the Auror gig aye Minnie?" Aurora sighed in relief to her brother's ability to make anything a fucking joke. She dulled her eyes to look at one of the best professors and offering guidance.

"And now you won't have to crash on Jamie's and Lil's couch while you're training." She teased back, which he took as a sign of good fortune as he came over to hug her.

"How was mother?" 

"An utter bitch that Father sent to Germany for the night..." For a moment Aurora forgot that their professor was just a few steps behind her but the strict laugh quickly put that in her mind again.

"Is that what prompted the infirmary visit Ms.Black?" 

"Yes, and I'll give you the damages from the dueling room if—" The women shook her head as it wasn't that bad of a mess. But it certainly voted when she told Dumbledore, as Alastor was just itching to get his own dueling with the young witch.

"Did Alfie leave you anything?" 

"Hm, mother tried to burn all the Ravenclaw things. She doesn't understand their value, I um...I almost walked out actually." His eyes stared in wonder, he assumed that the Dark Lord had been involved considering Rabastan had been so bloody protective these last few classes it concerned him.

But now? Now he knew why. The whole lot of them must have panicked after Aurora's close walk out and they didn't want her to feel the need to attempt that again.

The two talked for a few more moments on all that occurred, and she felt rather guilty to see how excited that Sirius was in terms of hope in her actually coming to join his side.

And now with all these backings, it was really starting to brighten his future, Rory was right...He needed a plan.

And for starters, he would write to Andy. She deserved some of the funds as well, especially when she had a little baby to look after now. Or toddler, he couldn't remember how old little Nymph was at this current time. All he could remember is the happiness that sparked when she told him she's pregnant.

With all that, they'd need the extra galleons for sure, and if not then they deserved something nice. Especially Andy, after losing connection to everyone in the family.

 

When Sirius Black suddenly left for the weekend. The given Slytherins assumed that, and of course there had been a screaming match.

Aurora joked to herself that it sounded like world war III at home, and that was just from downstairs. Her family made sure that they were silent about the almost betrayal, but that was more because of the threat that she creates.

She told her father the truth, that she would've just have returned to the school. Course mother didn't see it that way considering the mention of burning her off the tapestry.

All of this combined made for an awkward Easter dinner, but with the chaos Orion thought it best that they join another family.

Yet it still had yet to Aurora that Rabastan was the man she was going to marry. Regulus blamed it on the NEWTS, Rabastan blamed it on everything to NEWTS to ongoing stress of her internship and her mother.

While Orion simply assumed that marriage was the further thing from his precious little daughter's mind. But even he couldn't deny how gentleman-like Rabastan is to his daughter, even in private eye had he seen her return with a bright smile on her face.

Yes, that would have been the nicest thing her mother has ever done for her. Managing to keep the marriage secure between the two, but even he had his worries.

He compiled them together already, one of which was that Cassiopeia would secure an education BEFORE children. He did not want to see his daughter a mother too young, it'd kill him.

His own personal hell.

It was one thing to sign an agreement for a marriage, just was another for proof that they were intimate. Orion remembered quite vividly in seeing them playing across the way on the blanket, Sirius being very protective of his baby sister. But as well as little Raba.

The two were compatible, but judging in advance for the given decade to manage a compatible marriage for further decades.

He and senior Lestrange were agreeing in more than a few terms. But the women were in charge of the wedding, something they were planning for years in advance. Always a stickler for the details.

Although he wasn't the only one excited to see Cassi's reaction to being proposed to, almost everyone was anticipating this and that pressure truthfully was not a blessing on Rabastan's behalf.

His parents hadn't mentioned it yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't planning...His brother claimed they would tell him within the week of his return or in that sort.

He had fallen asleep on his desk trying to write his devoting promises when he presents the ring. But a new nightmare surpassed that happiness.

Aurora says no and runs off to Sirius.

Course that nightmare plagued him long after Easter and into the returning few weeks back. 

He groaned, stumbling to his bathroom and splash a generous amount of water into his face. In need of a cold awakening did he hurry and wake his teammates.

It would be their last game against Ravenclaw, then off against Gryffindor as they had won their last game against Hufflepuff. Not that much of a surprise though, they were to kind and innocent.

At least Ravenclaw had more of a chance to bring the Quidditch house cup. They actually had Aurora's third year, so personally anything could happen in regard to strategy.

 

"Look, she's not gonna say no mate. She might if you're distracted today. Merlin get it together!" Avery spoke, patting both of Rabastan's shoulders in clear emphasis to what is at stake.

 

The tension was high for either side, Rabastan wasn't rightly giving the attention towards his own team's pep talk. Instead it was his glance over to his girl.

His fiancé.

Three weeks, he had all of three weeks remaining before he would be heading home. The last year of this beautiful school and onward to the rest of his life.

Odd really, to think that the children he would have with Rory would come to the school as well. Damnit it all to hell. He huffed, once again tried to listen to his team captain in need of a win.

But the idea of kids has been circling around and around, that he was channeling Black's tuning in autopilot. Had it not been for Aurora's laughed as she nudged him then and there before they all started to mount their brooms.

"What do you say Rory? Good luck kiss?" Aurora giggled and shook her head. "We're enemies until the end of the game mate." Those around Rabastan had laughed full heartily while everyone took the air.

 

He barely blinked and already Rory had taken the Quaffle and scored the first make of the game. "That was wicked Rory!" One of her teammates yelled out, Rabastan needed to step up his game.

And he had.

Rabastan Lestrange did not hold back, Sirius was shocked at how rough the Slytherins suddenly took the field. But he didn't put it past the snakes to let his sister off the hook entirely.

Somehow and someway, the green bloody arseholes had been victories. All due to the caught snitch on Regulus' behalf. Aurora couldn't be mad either, it was a breath of relief. The end of her Quidditch career in school, the legacy of her lightning strike of an injury just this year would carry out for the next decade before some Ravenclaw could top it.

When she landed her team captain pulled her into a hug. Strictly out of the moment of being a proper game of their lives. "Go congratulates your brother, quite a catch." He chuckled, taking in another teammate in a shake.

"Reggie that was beautiful!" She screamed, which shocked the youngest Black as he was worried.

He tried to give the Ravenclaws a few more moments but it was too easy of a catch. "Y-you're not mad?" He mumbled into her shoulder, and she pushed his bangs away from his eyes. 

"Course not, think captain is in the works for you." She hummed, but then her eyes met up with Rabastan as he looked over in question.

 

Rory patted her brother's cheek before hurrying over to Rabastan, he had been ready...So much so that he picks her up and twirls her in a circle.

"Good game love?" He whispers, lost in the moment and adrenalin as his breath was still caught in his throat. She didn't bother with words when she pushed her lips upwards to meet hers. 

Not giving a bloody ounce of care, not to her brothers...To the spectators...Anyone.

She loves Rabastan Lestrange, and she was going to do close to everything that he didn't betray that trust.

Both were sporting their own sweat, but the setting and beating hearts fueled their attraction. Especially when Avery started to hoot and holler.

"Oi! Party in the common room!" Avery managed, drawing attention away from the adoring scene. Few ticking seconds later Rabastan pulled away, his head leaning forward to press against her forehead.

"Invite means you too Rors." 

"Rors? Close to 16 years and you decide now to come up with a new nickname?" He hums and kisses her cheek, the obvious sign of his loss of breath started to become relevant.

"Rory! Rabastan! Smileeee!" Harper yelled, they didn't have much more of a notice before the flash permanently marked the moment.

"Oh come on Harp, give them a chance for a nice picture." The knowing smile sparked as she gave a countdown, the way it worked in magic whatever happens at the start of the flash to a few seconds after it.

Though Rory did like the muggle printable photos, the moving memory always fascinated her since a young age.

"Oh I can't wait!... Are you coming to the party Rory?" She perked her lips in temptation. 

"I suppose I can risk a few hours, but I need to start studying Alchemy Raba...I can't keep putting it off." He nodded, but then whispered something scandals in terms of 'Don't have too much fun in the showers'.

Those comments came more natural on his end, which she would go off later and contemplate. It wasn't her place to assume that Harper and Avery tried anything, but it was sort of obvious at the same time.

So she went to Izzy with her sexual questions, closer to her wedding night she'd go to Cissy and hope for the best. But right here and right now she went to Izzy in confusion and questions.

Getting ready for the party in the Slytherin common room did she have to mindful that it was indeed a full moon. Remus lucked out in Aurora's opinion as he would have his last full moon right before any exams.

Not the best timing, but not the worst either.

Harper had already left with Clem while Izzy stayed back to do Rory's hair, knowing she had questions and she wanted to put her mind at rest.

"Rory you've only done a fraction of what there is out there. You're not planning anything tonight are you?" She had opened her mouth and then closed it. Part of her wanted to reward him for a good game but she shook her head.

"Well what else is there? That goes beside a handjob?" 

"You really plan to suck his cock tonight Rory?...No, and it's not even the awkwardness from just you darling. He wouldn't know what to do either." It was true, Rabastan had been so shocked the one and only time they had ever done anything that she doubted it would go smoother.

And she had been high on poppy pills.

"I think he's getting aggravated...I did promise him over the summer but I—" 

"Rory, he isn't entitled to anything you aren't willing to give." She reminded her of one of the most important lessons, and that was undeniably going against all that her mother had taught her.

Denying a man? It sounded so foreign and yet she had done right by the clause.

She was not his just yet.

"Rory are you planning on letting your husband have your way with you whenever he wants?" Her face suddenly turned bright red at the thought, though the memory was fuzzy...She internally feared her life turning into a horror show like the Aura's had faced with the Death Eaters.

"No. You say no and if he doesn't respect that throw a hex. Men are puppies...And when you are willing to give, all it takes is some lace. No man can deny these." She spoke, her eyes narrowing down to Aurora's breasts, only causing an even worse blush to rise up on her face.

"Merlin sakes, you can talk about goddess knows everything but—" 

"But when it's sex I panic? Of course I do. I wish I had the confidence I had fourth year when I slapped him." Izzy took a moment to recall, and how entertaining it was from the Ravenclaw's point of view.

He was indeed the puppy in the situation, and speaking of Rabastan, he wouldn't dare make her feel uncomfortable. He's learn his mistakes over the course of their Hogwarts year.

Heartless Bitch...If Izzy had heard it in the moment, Hela herself would've reigned down her own personal hellfire.

"Come on, sure he'll be coming in for an investigation if we're not there soon." Rory rolled her eyes at the thought as she went to go and grab her shoes, but Izzy's eyes lingered to her friend.

It wasn't that Rabastan was overly controlling, protective yes...But something was missing from this entire story as to why he suddenly turned so...posessive. 

In the slightest of course, Aurora knew when to say no and walk off, like tonight for example.

She was going to leave a little early so she could study for Alchemy. Something the poor girl needed to do desperately, Izzy has older siblings who claimed it was complete hell.

But she had no doubt that Rory could pull it all off. Aurora Black was the face of Ravenclaw, everyone knew.

Just like her brother and Potter were the face of Gryffindor.

Walking into the Slytherin common room it was a blessing that it wasn't some sort of posh and elaborate party with finger food. Instead it was almost like a Gryffindor gathering if anything, house elves had stuffed the table with piles of food, a large keg that someone was manning.

"They really went all out huh?" 

"It's their last year...I'll play sore loser later." Izzy nudged her as they both giggled and headed over to get their share of butterbeer.

The courtesy of one of the 7th years family funds.

McNair, all too drunkenly made his way towards Izzy. Throwing an arm over her shoulders and bringing her close. "If you're looking for a good time love I'll be happy to—" She merely pinched his ear and yanked it down, causing him to painfully get the picture.

"Alright alright, I give I give! Lowsey birds." He simply forgot that Aurora had been present and she smiled. 

"Lowsy snake more like it." In the form of a white flag did he hold up his own stein for the two gals to properly start celebrating.

"Cheers birdies...Have to say, your teams been killer ever since you took captaining it." Though she could take offense with that comment she didn't, instead her distraction was heavily interrupted as she looked up to see Rabastan leaning in for a kiss.

"Was starting to worry you got lost." She giggled, but her knowing eye indirectly looked off towards Izzy. Perhaps he was a bit overprotective, but that was something that would surely pass.

How would he deal with another male marry her?

The night turned into drinking and feeding each other finger food, how they managed to get upstairs to Rabastan's room is beyond her...But it was nice to simply lean against his bed on the floor to innocently make out.

"Do you have to go?" He pouted, and she swiped his swollen lip nodded. 

"Had the Ravenclaw's won I probably would've done the same...Now go spent time with your mates." He chuckled, knowing full well that after about a good twenty minutes of dedication Rory was going to fall asleep.

She was not the best at holding her liquor, but there was some credit due as she had quite a bit.

He handed her a hangover tonic, which earned him one final kiss before she made her way from the party off towards the whomping willow. She didn't matter about her dress as she'd probably never wear the blasted thing ever again, but coming down into the tunnel did she see the four of them simply awaiting the moon effects.

"See! Told you she'd make it!" Sirius shouted, but one good whiff signaled that she had been drinking. 

"Bloody hell, how much did you drink?" She smiled up to her brother and the rest of the boys, and as she turned her head a bit around to look about. Sirius caught wind of the Hickie just under her ear in the very underlining of her neck.

"Cassiopeia Aurora Black, is that a FUCKING HICKIE?!" 

"Hm, and you should see Rabastan's neck." She teased, sticking out her tongue, but all Sirius could see is red as he turned into Padfoot and tackled her.

Being slow she shifted into Salem a bit late. But at least it allowed the two to speak privately.

"Tell me you didn't—" 

"I'm sorry, did you just asked if I came from Rabastan's bed?" Though it sounded like growls and hisses, it saddened Aurora that she still seemed like a whore in her brother's eyes.

"He hasn't proven himself yet. Besides, I take mother's suggests seriously. HAHA Siriusouly." He groaned into the air and returned back to his human form and looked back. 

"She's hammered." He chuckled, leaning back on the floor as he watched Rory sit on her own hid and thus change back to skin.

Smiling bright to those around her while Remus fought the urge to both throw-up...At the mention of her and that snake together. And the urge to smile back at her, because she looked utterly adorable sitting there on the floor of this rotting shack.

"Played beautifully Rory, shame those snakes took the win. Would've loved to play with that kind of energy you birds had." 

"Well, like I've gotten all day long with the compliments. Thank you Jamsie, but birds are meant to be in the air...Right? Sorrowing in the clouds." Her hand made an arch, so while Remus attempted to focus on the rest of them entertaining the little drunk bird...He excused himself to the other room.

It took coaxing in having Aurora switch back to Salem, but he wasn't surprised to see her almost at the verge of sleeping.

And as the moon fully took over his soul for the night, he remembered the last time he had gotten drunk with her that one lovely New Years.

After a tortuous few seconds of silence and a whining pant, a fitful howl suddenly woke Salem back from her moment slumber. "Moony!" The excitement was strange on his end, but never the less entertaining as he licked her clean.

Almost like Remus was itching to mark himself on her neck instead.

The others were strategies on how they were going to tackle their last game of their Hogwarts time. If they lost, it would like giving up their soul.

All their wins wouldn't mean anything.

The two were simply walking around the given shack, Peter was keeping an eye on the drunk cat and possessed wolf continued to pounce and roll.

However, for the first time in all the years Aurora had been with Moony. Even when she was alone and defenseless, he never ever attempted to mate.

He had been wolf flirting all night, nipping and teasing. Salem assumed it was all just good fun, but the second his forelegs had planted against her rear...

All hell broke loose.

Panic filled in Aurora, a powerful hiss escaped her throat as she clawed and scratched his face. Not even giving up when Sirius came into the mix, his teeth pulling her back the nap as Moony look beyond guilty as to what he tried.

"You okay sis?" She hissed at her brother as well, though she didn't respond it seemed that in a panic her Leopard took further control over her form than necessary.

She perched herself on a railing up above, the only animal that could possibly get close is Peter. But he ultimately decided that a cat and mouse game was not how he wanted to settle tonight.

All in all, this pittyment Moony stayed planted in front of her. Attempting to apologies over and over again, but the only response that Salem had given him was huff and puff.

Though it was an easy night and each got their own hours of sleep, it was a struggle for Sirius to wake up his sister in fear of getting bit or scratched. But as Salem started to wake up at the closing steps that Sirius failed to make silent...She shifted back to Aurora.

"I'm never drinking another bloody drop again..." She groaned, her cool hand resting on her forehead as her brother tried not to laugh.

"I think your little Raba got you drunk darling." He's anything but little. She thought, but luckily the girl still held onto her Witts as she simply nodded and leaned into her brother.

"Remmy okay?" 

"Yeah, Prongs is just getting him dressed..." He offered, unsure if his sister truly remembers the events of last night. They already swore to one another that they wouldn't dare mention this to Remus.

He would die of embarrassment on the spot.

"Yeah, but drunken Salem did not want to play..." Instantly guilt rushed over her, but Peter was kind enough to fetch the hangover tonic that was somewhere in her bag leftover from other nights.

"Thanks Pete." She whispered, downing the foul smelling ounce as she placed the empty vial back in her bag. 

"...Remmy I'm so sorry." She started to scramble up to her feet as Sirius chuckled on after her still tired stator.

"A-about what?" His voice was always deeper after the moon, painful and drastically husk. She looked up at him and saw what she had done to him. Her tears started to produce in her eyes which caused James to panic.

He was not good at girls crying.

"Hey...Heyhey, Rory it's alright." Remus was confused as to what happened, or why she would feel the need to cry over something that happened. It wasn't pity though, that was thankful for. Instead as he focused on his pain, there were lingering scratches that were too thin and sharp to be Padfoot's.

"Rory." Her eyes popped up to Remus, prepared to hear the anger steaming off the wolf. But he shook his head and let out the best smile he could.

"Don't be sorry, at all. Ever. Probably deserved it." It hurt even more to hear him say that, but she carefully wrapped her arms around his torso and lead her head against his chest. 

"I'm still sorry." He looked off to Sirius in question but the brother didn't do well enough to share the story. "Sis you didn't even do that much damage. Come on..." She pulled her lower lip up in a sort of puppy motion, and whenever she used those eyes?

He was instantly in tune to do whatever she wanted.

"Come on, you and me. Let's get some breakfast in the kitchens." That perked up in Aurora's mind as exciting, but she felt comfortable in Remus' hold. Safe. Secure.

"I can bring chocolates for you later Rem." She said, giving a small squeeze before going with her brother off to the kitchens.

James and Peter were more than able to escort Mr.Lupin to the infirmary, and they wanted Aurora to eat. After what happened at the Potters that Christmas a few years prior they were all in need of her to eat.

Sirius worried that when she's at the Black manner she isn't eating, she did look thin in September but realistically Aurora inherited her father's genes. All her siblings had, it was their mother who was a sour seed.

It was quite early, not too many students lingering in the halls. But they quickly made it to the kitchens and sat themselves down, being served their favorites as they were regulars to the elves before them.

Sirius didn't think he'd ever see her eat that much, then again she did take a tonic which demands nutrients.

He smirked as he knew the answer and for doing this as it was the right call.

When they left the kitchens Aurora caught the scent of Rabastan's cologne. "He's going to be suspicious if I'm in my dress from last night..." She hissed, but Sirius chuckled.

"He's probably still drunk from last...Bet you two galleons?" She closed her eyes and let out a breathy huff of annoyance. "How much have you lost to your boys, bet Remmy made a fortune off you." 

"Only ten galleons." She leaned her head against the stone as she nodded. 

"Nah, you're probably right." She giggled, watching the lot of them stagger off towards the grand hall for their own breakfast.

"Lovely, drunken and an idiot." Sirius still didn't see how his sister loved the bloke, but knew she did full heartedly. Rory simply can't not love someone close.

Unless it's mother, sure Rory wouldn't shed too many tears.

However, in the end that was the last day Cassiopeia Aurora Black had remained relaxed. Every waking moment if there wasn't a book in her hand then she would be writing something down, asking professors countless questions or talking about the exams.

Merlin Rabastan swore she hissed at him one time for taking the book from her grasp at the Slytherin table. Nobody heard a thing but she laughed anytime he brought it up, and at that point, it was the only thing that got her to smile.

 

An offering practice of Quidditch was deemed unfair if she helped the Slytherin team with their own final game against Gryffindor.

But the entire group of snakes dragged her on the field anyhow, even if it was just to fly around to spectate...The altitude did give her a sense of calm, but at one point Rabastan had watched her standing on her broom.

"Why do you feel the need to be reckless?" She turned to him, his eyes level with hers. But her smile widened. 

"Reckless sure, but I'm perfecting my balance." He wasn't really stressing about the game anymore, he was onto higher sights...

Like marrying this girl who decided now, in the middle of the field. Would be the perfect time to test the limits. 

"I believe you were taking ballet classes when you were younger." Her glare was too instant as it was almost a traumatic remembrance to it all.

"I liked you in those dresses. Almost like a princess." She snorted, arms still extended to form a T shape with her body. But for a moment she recalled all those sessions. Painful sure, but pointing her toes and the regular exercises went along fantastically with meditating.

Her smile rose as she still somehow managed to recall the steps. But the second Regulus she lost her footing, causing both the males besides her to catch a limb.

"Rory do you have a death wish?" She ripped her arm back from her brother and lowered herself back down to the broom.

"You know Reggie, I think you're all set for the game. How about we play chaser for a bit?" His eyes sparked, paring it with a devilish grin as they managed a handshake that Rabastan had never seen before.

Instantly the two disengaged and sought out the quaffle to gain a point against the Snakes.

 

Even outnumbered they managed quite well, it simply was just a placement to have them fight for the ball rather than just pass it back and forth.

Rabastan was already back on the ground as he watched the siblings laughing and bickering with one. She finally looked relaxed at her normal and stressful demeanor.

"I thought I was excited for NEWTS to be over, but sweet Salzar does she look miserable," Avery spoke, leaning his weight against his broom as he watched the two come closer.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." 

"Nah mate, it's a Ravenclaw thing for sure...Took a peek in their common room and it was complete chaos." A huff of an understanding came from Lestrange, but there was a difference from Aurora and the other Ravenclaws.

She had been granted the first ranking in their grade, there was no chance in hell she would allow herself to be anything less than perfect than the last time.

That's what scared him.

"She'll come around, especially when the wedding bells start sounding off." It was a struggle to keep composure when he heard them all too close. He had been patient for so long that it felt succeedingly slow by the end of it all.

"Reg knows right?" 

"Hm, overheard our father's discussing it in their manner...Lucky it wasn't Aurora herself who heard." Now that troubled Avery, especially as they walked along towards their locker room. 

"How's that?" 

"If she knew during any argument I'm...I'm sure she would've felt trapped or—She doesn't need that added stress."

They took their time, but as was Rory in the Ravenclaw girl locker room. He just wanted to check of course, see if she had gone already.

But hearing the shower still running had him suck in a faulty breath. His little bird was humming along in the shower, something he never dreamed of...But loved in the instant.

Not wanting to ruin her peace of mind he remained silent as he sat down on the bench with a smirk on his face. All fueled by the imagination of what that shower would look like with her alone in it.

With her humming as she came out of the shower his heart clenched to simulate a stroke as he saw her in nothing but a towel. Rory made her way to her locker and undid the bun at the top of her head, allowing her long locks to fall passed her shoulders, perhaps getting rid of his ability to see her compressed breasts but still, a glories view to—

Her eyes darted over like a cat caught in headlights, her mouth parted as there was nothing either of them could say to justify this interaction.

But Rory was just thankful she didn't just drop the towel.

"Rabastan Alastair Lestrange...The third..." Oh he was in for it. "What in the ever living hell are you doing?!" She spoke, clutching the towel further to her body in an attempt to stay decent.

Though his eyes still wondered.

"I thought this here bench would be the perfect viewing for...For this." He spoke, clapping his hands together as his smirk returned. Rising to his feet now did he make his way over, planting an overdue kiss onto her still wet face.

It wasn't their longest, but her fear of her mother finding out about this was coming to light as she pushed him away. Grabbed the clothes from her open locked and rushed off behind the way.

"Such a tease!" He shouted, but her face was still burning with desire and embarrassment. 

"Such an arse!" She screamed back, but without any sort of restraint did he dig further into her locker...Only to find a very thin and very adoring article of clothing that his little bird would wear.

It was one thing to see her in a towel, but him holding her thong in his hand had her lose control of her knees. There was no ounce of confidence left in her as she started to feel emotionally drained at fighting him in this regard.

Was he more touchy than normal? Yes.

Was more loving? Yes.

But this? This was just becoming a step over the boundaries, her underwear?? Ciric sakes what is with him?!

She didn't want to be petty and mad anymore at his antics.

"Put it back." She managed. Her voice steady, underlining in anger but she bit that back further. 

"Stare too long and it'll make you go blind." She whispered, yanking it out of his hold and back into her rucksack to finally empty out the locker.

"I can die happy knowing that is the last thing I saw." He noted that she wasn't all too pleased with how he was acting, and so he settled it with a kiss on the forehead. 

"Come now love, I'm trying to distract you from you reading." Alright, so perhaps he knew he stepped over the line then?

"And touching my panties is how you wanted to accomplish that?" 

"No. That was made up on the spot." She nudged him in the stomach as they made their way up to the castle...Only to find a reference book Rory claimed she needed. If it hadn't been for his girlfriend's study habits, he assumed his grades would be far worse than they are now.

He was still trying to make up for the loss weeks when he and Rory were split, everything learned in that regard had been lossed and given close to troll gradings.

Not that he told her that, but he wouldn't be making it near the one digit marks for student ranking.


	63. ✧NEWTS AND MEMBERSHIPS✧

***

With the NEWTS and OWLS as well as the other student's final exams coming to a closer date, the final Quidditch game had been moved up to a Thursday. Giving the last weekend for everyone to find their bearings in these written and practical exams.

Rory had told her friends on the stunt Rabastan had pulled with going into the locker room, but it was Izzy's joke that she should send him one of her panties for good luck in his final match.

The jury voted...All three had agreed it would be a good idea, and the best of luck as it was indeed her own favorite and lucky pair.

"Merlin Rory, these are gorgeous!" Harper spoke, however it became the task of going through her panty drawer was beyond her, but the reaction of Clem's face made it all the more worth it as the poor girl was almost shocked at the results.

"Anything else I wear while playing just bunches up!" Laughter swelled into the room as book still littered the floor, bookshelves unorganized and stacked. Notes scattered in piles...It looked like a tornado came through here honestly.

"So what are you going to write on the note?" Harper spoke, she was currently on the floor trying to sort through her own things. But a smirk rallied on Aurora's face as she summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

Onyx was in the room as she was corresponding with other classmates and last minute questions. Her window was open to anyone at this point as it helped her study too.

"Does this really count as payback?" Isabella laughed in the background causing Rory to look back up to her friend.

"Yes, because now he'll be tormented until he gets the real thing." 

"NOT UNTIL MARRIAGE!" Izzy's temptation had gotten interrupted by Clemintine's reminder and Rory agreed thoroughly.

She reused one of the old packages and simply wrote 'Raba' on the small wrapping. With a wink Onyx knew where to send to her boyfriend down in the dungeons below, her heart was racing as this is almost as risky as the previous times in the locker room.

Apparently that's the only place morals fly out the window.

Rabastan was struggling with a practice potion assignment that Aurora had gifted him. It strained him as Rory was so bloody skilled while he was decent at the most.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed because his girl was too smart, personally it was an attraction. That she wasn't a dumb bimbo just wanting wealth? Of course it was an attraction, she gives him an honest run for his money.

His mates claimed that she would always be better at potions so he wouldn't need to worry about anything in the future of that sort. Why he took the class was beyond him, he just wanted a pass at this point.

However it was a sight to see Onyx just by his window fluffing his feathers drastically as he tilted up his head to offer the small package...it caused Rabastan to stand confused.

What could Rory possibly send him that—

Had he been anywhere else in the room the man would've fallen to the floor, but he managed to sit back into his seat with a loud thud.

Pulling out the silver thong further into the open he struggled immensely to keep his calm. Turning to the parchment rolled inside it did he frantically rip it open.

These are my lucky pair, thought I could spread the good fortune as well as feed your little addiction, mien liebling. -Rory

The blood was rushing from his face as he was struggling not to picture her in this, he wasn't shameless in having wanked off after seeing her in just a towel.

And even better he was blessed with the perfect dream in seeing the towel itself drop down to her feet.

Goddess, her plump and perky breasts out in the open? In the loss of focus had he been oblivious to hear his roommates come on in. 

Severus didn't rightly count as a member in this regard as he'd close his curtain whenever he was in.

That started after his little fall out with the mudblood. He thought it was ironic that it was the same one Aurora had defended twice on over, and the two were now no longer on speaking terms.

As far as he knows.

When his two best mates came on in they were already deep in conversation. Though it wasn't until Avery came over by the window to pet Onyx. "Did Rory answer that potions questions? Her worksheet is bonkers." 

"Probably harder than the actual exam." Both of them joked while Rabastan attempted to settle his sexual desires away from his all too knowing roommates.

But it was McNair who sensed something different.

"You aight Bass?" He closed his eyes, not knowing if drowning them out or focusing on them would make this arousal any better. 

"Sure yeah, fine." Was all he managed, already sending red flags to his friends that something was definitely out of the ordinary. So the wink McNair sent in Avery's way simply dictated him to sit on down in the center of his bed.

"So what'd Rory want?" Rabastan's eyes widened too easily, causing him to groan out loud to the point of him leaning back in his chair. 

"If I asked to let this one go, would you?" This perked their interested more than anything as they awaited for what happened.

 

He handed over the small slip of parchment that came with the gift as he hid the thin silk fabric in his hand. He wouldn't show them the actual piece...But getting the idea on the other hand?

That'd be all they were getting.

"She—SHE GAVE YOU HER PANTIES OH THIS IS RICH!" Avery laughed, leaning back in his bed before passing it to McNair who chuckled himself. 

"Lucky pair?" His brow wiggled in amusement.

"I hear that's what the professional players all carry in their uniform. Could really give us some good luck?" It hadn't. In fact they had gotten slaughtered by the Gryffindor team.

Rabastan was still thankful for the panties though, he said the luck would carry over for his exams and soon enough it was Monday morning.

The first exam of many.

Then the next...Then the next...

And all of a sudden Aurora had walked out of her Alchemy final knowing that there would be one remaining. Potions. Aurora knew Otto was going to make an appearance, one of his colleagues managed to come over and inspect her work. Even stating: I wouldn't expect anything less from one of Otto's star pupils...Perfect. Utterly Perfect.

It was a shame she received positive support from everyone OTHER than her mother, because god forbid the women says a kind thing in her life.

She was just walking down the hallway running over a few plans she had in term of what to expect in the potion practical and written portion, so far she barely managed to second guess herself like in her OWLS.

This time there was no doubt, but the doubt steamed when she witnessed all four of the marauders walking down the steps of the headmaster's study. Smiling all proud and happy, which alarmed her in two regards.

Either they got caught for their final prank, or...The Order.

She was far too intrigued by the notion that it fell on both guilt and sense of duty to protect her brothers. To watch the Dark Lord fall swelled her heart, but it shattered too quickly when the fear of what could happen to those around her took lead.

She needed to think of this properly, but who would she go to for advice? Her brother and his mates were out of the question. As were her friends.

Maybe Wesley?

She didn't trust anyone enough with these issues that she resorted back to the one bloody thing she had going for her. Her head of house, and she wasn't talking about Professor Flitwick.

Hurrying along to the 7th floor was a bit of a challenge as she assumed Rabastan would be looking for her soon. But never the less she managed to conjure up a room of requirement conjured up another version of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Aurora looked up to the large picture and sighed, but the stress of it had her fall back to sit on the small table. "My child...What is wrong?" The women questioned, and it felt like a warm hold on her shoulder...Guiding her through the endless waves but when Aurora opened her eyes that warmth cleared.

She was just a sketch of oils and shades.

"I don't know what to do...After graduation I mean." Aurora ushered the final words in order to explain the situation in a timeline, the women was patient as she nodded ever so often in assurance to the frantic young girl before her.

"You are looking for confirmation aren't you little one?" The young witch smiled up to her houses' founder and nodded, she was eager and nervous in terms of properly hearing what she needed to do.

But who else would wiser than Rowena Ravenclaw herself?

"To join the Order and fool those following Voldermort or to stand idly by? My dear, you could possibly imagine yourself sitting aside while all this is happening?" Aurora shook her head, running a shaky hand through her hair to calm her nerves.

But it heightens them entirely.

"If you are afraid to act, how do you plan on joining a cause you don't agree with...My child, I cannot tell you what to do with your life...But you are so much smarter than this, you are right in one regard." The girl's eye narrowed to the women above her, confused as could be by the last statement on what she had been right about.

"They get their hands on you darling, it's dangerous. Perhaps your mother's vision wasn't all wrong." Her mother wasn't a seer and nor was she a prophet, she refused to believe that was the case her.

"On either side you chose Aurora, it gives a boost to the reign or the resistance. You are filled with good, but if you don't stick to your roots the reign will consume all that is left...You brothers both need you. Your loved ones." Ms.Black closed her eyes and held them closed for a few counted seconds, attempting to picture the future like she had in her dreams.

All she could see was a large bed as if she was waking up in a home, it wasn't the bed at her parents manner which gave a risk.

"I can't run away like my brother had." 

"Neither side expects that of you, use that to your advantage as an insider you can aid the resistance. Your brother, while protecting your remaining family you pretend to stand by." She nodded, but seeing the women starting to become three dimensional to drop another object.

"My daughter never accepted this from me, wear it in doubt...Wear it when you're lost and confuse and need a comfort. May we meet again." Aurora leaned down worried that the blue sapphire had broke, but it had survived the fall never the less.

"May we meet again." She whispered back, though she had not yet put it around her neck...The girl had to be careful, this was a visible resemblance rather than just the pin from the last encounter she had with the painting.

The task would be simple enough, but it was forcing herself to get up those damnable stairs that made it all the worth pinning over.

First things first, she wanted to get through the potion practical. However getting caught sleeping at a table in the library surely wasn't the right way to go.

 

"Rory...Rory?" The voice nudged, but she tried to beat them away with leaning down onto the book for support. Lucky for her the book itself was comfortable. And the voice was non-other than Rabastan.

"I'm never reading another book again after this." His laughter donned into her ears as he sat down beside her, an arm squeezing at her waist. Leaning down beside her ear did he simply give her a timeframe of when she would crack.

"Not even a mythology encyclopedia? How about...That limited edition Salem print you were begging your father for the last—" She shot her head up with an accusing look and finger pointed at him.

"I'm giving myself a week break from books...It should be delivered by then anyway." She squealed, daydreaming on what the context of the book could hold.

"Rory, come on...You could do this in your sleep." 

"But Otto's coworkers are going to be there....They already made it clear they're going to be watching." He was proud of that notion as well, on top of his acceptance into his father's program. Not just because of the family connection, but because of his grades and previous internship that truly made him stand out from the rest.

But it wasn't as self-made as Aurora, she has no ties with the medical world through her family but made herself known. He smiled as she wrote the same formula over once again to secure it in the back of her head.

 

It was as if the world wanted to speed up her impending doom. Her Hogwarts career had ended in a swift hour and a half potions exam and practical.

After a conversation with those overseeing the examination, she made further connections and making herself known around other inner circles. Had she been a Slytherin most doors would've been cracked a smige and perhaps even locked due to her last name.

But since she was a Ravenclaw, others seemed more interested and involved with making invitations and extensions to get her into classes this next semester.

It was odd, because they expected her to be able to say yes on her own accord. She wanted to run it by her father who would eliminate which choices to avoid to those to agree to.

Her father was always a good at sifting through and finding the right choice.

 

Finally out of the testing rooms did she reward herself with a breath full of fresh air. It was just outside the corridor and she already told everyone to not wait for her in regards to how she or anyone else did.

Instead, she sat down in the grass field and closed her eyes, as if the comfort of the wind gliding through her hair would be enough to properly calm her nerves.

 

Reaching into the pocket of her robes did she pull out a golden snitch. Regulus had given it to her the morning before her first exam as a blessing of good luck.

She wanted him to keep it considering it was his first introduction to OWLS himself, but he claimed she needed it more. It was the snitch of her last ever game, she rubbed the small weighted ball to unlocked the wings. The small thing started to flutter around her, since it had been caught it was more or less inactive. But it still acted for Rory in a relaxing tune right beside her ear.

"Suppose now is a good time as any?" She whispered, reaching out her hand for the snitch to drop on into her palm for her to close tightly. Her satchel was yanked up by nothing more than her hand as well. There wasn't much in terms of contents in there, a simple book, quills and a folder of extra parchment.

 

While walking through the halls did she get the sense of sickness, paired with tunnel vision as the door to the Headmaster's study seemed farther than what she counted in the steps before her, and yet when the statue started to twist in recognition to her being she huffed.

This was it.

Knocking fitfully on the door did she straightened her back and presented her shoulders backwards. Though the second she heard her acceptance of entry, did she come straight through into the familiar scented office to sit down in the seat just before his desk.

If he was surprised by her appearance, he certainly didn't show it. Taking the offered lemon drop and allowing herself to enjoy it for the few given seconds before she smiled.

"I want to join the Order." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was considered many things in the Magical world, but that had taken him by surprise as nobody simply asked for membership, it's always been referred to and gone through him.

And now with him caught off guard, she knew she had him by the reigns. So as the young women she was she nodded. 

"I'll most likely be married to a Death Eater, and with either my maiden name and my future name I'll surely be known...Outsiders will take my house lighter than Slytherin. I could be an asset." She licked her lips as she tilted her head.

"Or did I miss the hiring session? Seems like it was a little bias with all the Gryffindors Headmaster. Little exclusive, am I still caught in the middle?" Alastor had been on the floo call just at the fireplace and refused to hang up after Albus claimed that it was Ms.Black coming for an unscheduled meeting.

But that was how most their meetings go.

"I'm sure that is why you taught me Occlumency and Legilimency, Headmaster." That was the final calling, Alastor couldn't wait to meet Ms.Black in person.

Thus prompting him coming through the fireplace without a care at the disapproving glance he received from Albus. His entire focus had been on the petite girl that barely fit into the seat she resided in.

Turning around she caught a glimpse of the new person in the room, but then smiled in recognition. "Darlin', my name is Al—" 

"Alastor Moody. The pleasure is all mine Mr.Moody." She beamed, coming to shake his hand to establish just a bit of trust and temptation on whether he could trust her. She knew they would hold reservations on all accounts but it would still work in either favor.

Aurora didn't join to know what the Order was doing, she wanted to funnel information so they could deal with the issues at hand.

"Been watching you for awhile Ms.Black, curious little thing you are...Albus here recommended you long ago." A glint in her eye formed as she suspected correctly then. 

"And the recommendation fell through when I got possessed?" Dumbledore nodded softly but stared through to decrypt Aurora's soul.

There were no secrets that she held, nothing more than the motivation to keep those around her safe from harms way. Both her brothers, Rabastan and the Gryffindor clan that he had just enlisted just the day before.

"Saw a game of yours...Reckless, creative...Fell down off your broom you did. Quick thinking, could use you on the Order." She looked back to Alastair once again, so it had been a while ago that they were scouting for members. Curious, curious indeed.

"I wish I could be of better use as of right now, but my position isn't more than just an unmarked member. No student now has the mark, the Dark Lord wants them eighteen and graduated. But that doesn't mean he won't get desperate in the future." Dumbledore continued to nod intently as the two were going back and forth in front of him, he was contemplating while Alastair was close to signing away right then and there.

The two males in the room seemingly looked at each other for confirmation to the entire situation. And when the Headmaster gave a slight nod Aurora smiled.

 

"Anything we should know Ms.Black, talents?" Since he only knew what was told to him Aurora smiled. Claiming that her internships and everything that followed suit would be useful.

The number of death eaters compared to that of the Order or Aura office was lower than what the Dark Lord has at his command. But how easy would it be to gain the unknown information from Rabastan's head?

Forcibly or in the midst of a conversation.

"Self-studied Animagus sir." Now that was surprising, a great asset. However, part of him didn't believe until the enlarged black cat sat before him in the center of the room.

"Ms.Black decided that it would be best to accommodate Mr.Lupin on his most vulnerable nights." Her eyes held guilt when she formed back, but there was the dedication that Alastor favorited in the members he trained.

"The Dark Lord tutored me in a few dark curses, they burned my hand sir...I was wondering if you know what that means from the work you do?" Her question would need some investigation on his behalf, but it could be the fact her heart was in the wrong place during the casting.

She concluded the same already, and the scar was faint. But in the background of all of this, did Dumbledore start to see the beginning of what could potentially be the beginning of a good friendship.

An alliance.

"I'll be unreachable for a while, my summers usually don't have a schedule other than my internships and such. The meetings are never planned and if they are, Bella or Rabastan come to pick me up. I don't know if it's a trust issue or the idea of vulnerability." Alastair could tell the girl would play well to win this war, a footing in the snake pit as either of them can conduct.

"We'll figure everything out in due time, you're brother will be proud of you Ms.Black." 

"I rather keep that part in the dark, just for a while. He'll be worried and until we figure out means of contact then it'll be pointless." Alastair saw where her loyalties lied, it was very Gryffindor of her. But also very Slytherin to be sneaking about like this.

"Very well, enjoy your final days in Hogwarts Ms.Black." Professor Dumbledore had ended the meeting, but Mr.Moody could not allow her to leave with the comment of 'constant vigilance' to promote her new status in the Order.

When she finally left the room, both wizards smiled at the good fortune that Ms. Cassiopeia Aurora Black was born with a conscious and didn't agree with the sadistic mottos of her family.


	64. ✧A LOSS OF BALANCE✧

***

Aurora found herself in the oddest of places, a smile on her face and a relaxed face as she leaned against the cool exposed castle rock. For the first time in a while was there nothing for her to do, her eyes demanded a break from reading. 

Her hands still ached from all the note taking...perhaps she could catch up on some sleep?

She had all the options in the world, and it made it all the better as Regulus came running out into the courtyard with a bright smile. 

"Rory you were right! The potions practical was so simple!" She smiled, nodding as she was feeling the bliss of it all at the moment.

"Are you packed?" She questioned, and he shook his head. "Was going to do some now and some after dinner, I need to empty out my locker too." A very devious smile emerged.

"I could use a fly, want to join?" Merlin did he love it when she asked, from his experience gals didn't rightly like sports all that much. But his sister was an active contender, playing and dominating the field whenever she was on it.

Even if she was a Holy HeadHarpy fan, all could be forgiven as they went along towards the field.

She had to borrow a jumper, but she's been seen wearing Rabastan's from time to time that it wasn't that much of a difference in Regulus' eyes.

He had seen how from the time of her start at Hogwarts their parents stopped forcing green down her throat, but still sought to it to incorporate silver into the mix.

Aurora took the time to show him a few moves to try, and now that she was mere hours from graduating he wouldn't be able to use them against her. Anyone could agree that she should win the best player award at the 7th year graduation.

He then began to wonder what other sorts of awards she would be given, her house award sure. Potions, Alchemy...The list would go on and on.

He now realized why she was out and about like this, the poor girl needed a break. And he was going to ensure that Rabastan abides by that, without the plan of bombarding her with a proposal.

After the entire 'Heartless bitch' issue, he was worried that Rory would be stuck in a marriage that she didn't want.

Rabastan, on the other hand, had a little plan of his own. His mates...But mostly Dorcas, inspired him to have the idea of finding an unused room and making it into a romantic dinner. The elves were prepping a feast right now on top of their duties to the rest of the school to prepare a meal.

He knew what his little bird liked to eat, suggesting multiple things and it became clear that they knew Aurora themselves as well.

The room was littered with candles, incense that was borrowed from Dorcas as she claimed the room smelled terrible.

Avery provided the wine.

McNair went off in search for her.

And out of all of the bloody tasks, McNair could not find her for the life of him. It was his turn to enlist the birds to find Ms.Black but she disappeared on after her exam, and since she was talking to the proctors for so long she warned them prior that it wouldn't be worth it to wait.

Regulus soon came into the common room, sporting his sport duffle and broom in hand. He looked mighty happy that Rabastan eyed him curiously. 

"That looks like a man who concurred his potion OWL." It took Reg by surprise and it grew further.

"Think I got some of Rory's genius. But we were out on the pitch for about two hours, she taught me her special dive." Rabastan couldn't even be mad at that, she craved the pitch. And vowed that he would make a pitch on their property for her to utilize, he hummed in realization.

"How did she seem after the exam?" 

"Happy actually, I think she's actually sticking to not touching a book for the next week the way she was looking." Rabastan gleamed at the idea, she needed—no. Deserved a time away from academics.

"Happen to see where she went?" 

"Laying out in the grass by the Black Lake...You're—You're not asking now are you?" It took all of five seconds for Rabastan to put the pieces together. "I'm not meant to know just yet Reg, but I'll give you a fair enough warning...I'm not prepared in the slightest." The elder of the two didn't know if he should feel offended that Regulus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just...She looks so calm right now. Go see for yourself." He issued, making up for the questionable expression. Though soon enough he continued off towards the Black Lake, seeing her skipping stones looked both innocent and adorable by the simple game of throwing the stone the farthest.

She was wearing her brother's Slytherin Jersey, which didn't change much considering they both shared the number 3 as well as their last name.

Aurora was still wearing her formal skirt, but he didn't know what to make of the dirt and tears in her stockings.

Staying silent he managed to gather enough patience to arrive right beside her, his hands in his pockets as this is the Rory he wanted to see after finals.

"I take it that your exams went alright?" Instead of a jump, she smiled off in his direction. The wind was in control of her hair no matter how many times she tried to settle the long locks behind her ear.

"Can we not talk about school? Or work or classes and exams." She questioned, and he so easily wrapped his arm to hook at her waist.

"This doesn't sound like you Rory...But I'll happy obliged." She snuggled further into his hold, his height made it very easy to comply with hers as he leaned his head further down onto hers. 

"...On one condition?" He battled her wiggling figure and only responded with a firmer hold.

"I thought you'd be proud of my sudden choice." 

"Oh I am love, I am. But it's so unlike you that I planned a little surprise." Her brow rose, but she was entirely taken back by his decision in treating her.

"What? Nono...You don't have to—" 

"Is that a rejection?" He eyed her curiously in the fact that she had denied it. But guilt spread across her face, and so it a begging kiss of forgiveness as he started to reign in his smug smirk.

"You didn't make it all that easy to find you, little bird." She giggled into his chest, adoring the warmth that radiated off him and his clothes. He was always warm, while she was always cold.

After a bit of coaxing to finally come inside, she wasn't surprised to be lead somewhere completely random. Or into a room completely decorated for the occasion.

"Ra...Raba what on earth?" She breathed, his eyes adoring his reaction. Course he was living for it, but he couldn't wait to do this every waking moment. To treat her like a princess.

The two sat the table to eat their meal, and after they settled on the conjured sofa to cuddle and enjoy some elf wine.

Tomorrow would be their final day, and by Friday afternoon they already would be at their respective houses. He truly wondered how long Aurora would last without her books, not that she didn't have any other hobbies.

But if she went off to Otto's labs, then was it a break?

Instead it was getting rather heated as he was suffocating himself in the crook of Rory's as he wanted some sort of splotchy mark for her to remember this moment by.

But it was getting harder and harder for him to control his cock from scaring her like that last few times. Usually, he was left to stop, but the jarring instance was the fact that Rory reached her hand to squeeze his throbbing member.

Aurora's face was already red, but it was a debate on whether or not she wants to give him a blow or handjob. 

"Rory...Don't, if you feel uncomfortable, don't..." She was confused, embarrassed even as he denied her.

"You...You don't want me to—?" Rabastan had to look directly in the eyes, but he had recognized the will to please so easily. He's seen it before in her eyes, but he shook his head. His hand curving under her chin and around her ears to not allow her a moment to hide.

"Sweet Merlin do I want that Aurora, but if I cannot please you in the way that I want. Then I don't deserve it." Her swollen lips parted for a moment, but her blush increased tenfold as she didn't know where to look now.

"I don't...I don't know how—" His smirk rallied as he shook his head. 

"Then do I have permission to show you?" She bit her lip at this temptation, she had joined the order and in the same day timespan was she about to advance her relationship.

But wouldn't this be good practice? How was she meant to feel comfortable with a stranger with this sort of thing if she couldn't even allow Rabastan to...Perform? 

If that was the right word for an instance like this.

He already knew she was scared, it was written all over her face. But her offering only to freak wasn't what he wanted on their wedding night. Calm and relax, and this wasn't it.

"Breath Rory...it's me, just me." His breath was back on her neck, hot as ever as he lowered his attack further down her chest. Opening up the crack of her blouse just a tad more than normal.

But that wasn't his main quest.

He wanted his little bird to experience an orgasm.

Conflicted on asking whether or not she's had one before or not wasn't exactly conversation material, especially in school. But with Rory finally calming down, he tended him prepared for how he was going about this.

So his hand slowly crept down between her legs, minding the fact that her skirt was thick and damning that didn't work the way that he hoped.

Thus, he slipped under the damn fabric straight to the source. Her panties and pantyhose shielded from most of it, however the second any pressure came to her sensitive numb she squeezed her legs together and bit her lip.

"See darling, feels good?" She sucked in her breath and forced herself to enjoy this growing urge deep in her stomach.

"...I could go further...With nothing in the way. No knickers blocking my finger against—" Her movement to plant her head against his chest as her inner thighs made it all the more difficult for him to really get to touch her.

His free hand to push her fighting thighs to the side in the attempt of his middle finger to properly made the gesture. "Raba—I—" 

"Hmm, it's meant to feel good love...See?" Just as he was starting to flood her with his voice just beside her ear. Nipping at her neck once again as she started to agree with the thrust of her hips forward to his touch. With a swirling motion starting to settle her past anything she's even imagined in terms of throbbing and passion.

Rabastan Lestrange rallied in this feeling, to properly treat his future little wife in all the ways he knows how. And as he continued to add to the pattern, whether going faster or slower...It was teasing her never the less.

But like everything in their world, they were interrupted with a knock.

"I am going to bloody kill whoever—" She was the one who told him to go. Fixing her position and clenching her legs to relieve the want and need his hand to resume his spot.

It was hushed voices at the door, but he slammed it shut. Having her both jump and distracted to who was there.

"What is it?" He held up the parcel to her, and she instantly recognized the handwriting of the Dark Lord as she ripped it open.

The way she stood up was bizarre and an obvious sign of frustration. Of course, Rabastan thought, the second she found peace and happiness the Dark Lord comes into play.

It was only a matter of time that he would be gifted the mark. But her timeline was up for chance in all regards.

"What is it love?" Her eyes continued to scan the contents of the letter. She was meant to check a certain object that was hidden in Hogwarts.

This confused her. Why would she be tasked with something like this?

The Dark claimed that it was her mission, and that she would be rewarded on her own behalf...Which she didn't want anything with the Dark Lord, especially in terms of benefits.

Should she tell Dumbledore?

What about the man right in front of her that wanted an answer, she looked up to him and closed her eyes. "The Dark Lord gave me a task, I don't know how long it'll take but—" 

"Do you want help Rory?" She eyed the letter once again, with the silent lingering further he understood that he couldn't tell her.

"Meet me after?" His eyes withheld hers and she smiled, rising to her feet and giving him another kiss on the lips to seal the promise. 

"I can meet you in your common room?... I just don't know how long this will take." He hummed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she nodded once more to hurry along to her destination.

The room of requirements.

After reaching a certain point she was beyond curious as to what this object is that means so much to the Dark Lord. Why would he hide it here...Out of all places?

That is when she felt the presence off behind her, it spooked her the point of gazing behind. In hopes of catching the body to the eyes.

Her nose failed her in this instance, not even the smell of sweat or the sound of a looming heart beat betrayed whomever it was following her.

However, the transparent follower quickly made haste to the entrance location as she caught on ahead of her mother's precious little Ravenclaw.

Aurora stood still, in the essence of getting caught did she greet one of her favorite ghosts in the castle. Helena Ravenclaw, only to be met with the fiery temper and angry eyes.

"My mother's trusted you with so much...Now you seek the same as the wizard did before you." Aurora shook her head with ease, reaching out to the ghost with an empty hand.

"I talked with your mother, she—She helped me, Helena...She showed me a better path." This angered the grey lady as she dove forward, nose to nose now did her mouth unhinge so unworldly that it led a shiver down her spine.

"What you seek has been defiled by dark magic!" She shrieked, and Aurora felt her heart shatter and break at the sight of her houses' legacy being angry with her.

"I only wish to have a look of what the Dark Lord talks about...I want no more harm to come to it, your...I promised your mother that I—" Aurora didn't need to speak any further than that as she pulled up the gifted necklace Rowena had offered the young Ravenclaw.

The ghost backed off in the instant, it was the surest sign of trust any Ravenclaw could ever ask of...

The pairing necklace to the Ravenclaw diadem.

"Helena...What do you mean he defiled it? What has become of this object?" The grey lady stared absentmindedly to the witch before directing her attention to where the door to the room of requirements would be conjured.

Before long it revealed itself, and the ghost had gone through.

Hurrying along did Aurora follow in pursuit of the ghost, casting a few weary glances to know if any bystanders might have heard of this conversation. But none were present.

The ghost of Helena was standing idly by as she waited for Aurora to level beside her. "What you crave is something valuable to every Ravenclaw...My mothers to be precise." The live witch looked down to the necklace and tried to recall all that Rowena had said... "Wear it in doubt...." Had been one of them.

Hurryingly putting the necklace over her head did she grasp the pendant firmly before allowing her senses to take full control.

Before long the grey lady grinned at the familiar calling the diadem would give to members of the Ravenclaw house wearing the necklace.

Aurora blindly followed through the large piles of the oddest things. "Helena...Is this the true room of requirements?" 

"Indeed. Things come, and then they go...Somethings have been lost but never found." Her vagueness washed over her with a reliving gesture. Merlin had she been upset moment prior.

Almost tripping over a book did she smile at the lost potions book laying by her feet. It was an older edition sure, but the smile on her face was not at all missed by the grey lady.

"Nobody will miss what they've already lost." The airy breath of a gentle push instigated her to pick up the book and hold it to her chest.

It happened quite a few times, the room wanted to gift Aurora all that she could want. And after being a regular in the room, she was already piled high with an array of potions books to dark arts.

And once the week ban of books was up, she would have a very good sense of reading.

"What would the Dark Lord want with your mother's diadem?" Aurora whispered, but the ghost stayed silent. Perhaps the women herself did not know, but tracking it through this jungle of misplaced chairs and piles high of cold sofas and furniture was beginning to make her feel claustrophobic in this maze.

But that's when she paused, the buzzing sensation of the Ravenclaw necklace gave off of locating the pairing jewelry. It meant that she was close!

Spinning around in search of it, was she in the general facility, so pulling out her wand did she illuminate a large light from her wand...It made the already transparent ghost even less visible than before, but the sound of her coming closer behind Aurora was both a blessing and a curse.

She wanted Helena's approval as much as her mother's, but it was difficult considering the predicament she is already in.

It was a sudden stop that alarmed the ghost, and just before the grey lady was meant to speak...Aurora hurriedly opened a very nice wooden carved box that was hidden under a small sheet.

"Helena...Wasn't this hidden away in the woods? Why...Why is it here?" Guilt ranged on her face, something the little witch didn't rightly think was possible for such an emotion. It was a little myth that Helena had hidden it away somewhere deep in the woods...But here it was.

"Cassiopeia...My little...Ravenclaw...A tiara said to grant wisdom to the wearer...Lost for centuries, before I returned it to it's rightly place in Hogwarts." The chilling voice of the Dark Lord filled her mind as she looked hopped away from the object.

Her eyes glanced every which way, she wasn't prepared to see the Dark Lord. But her instant defense was to uphold her shields. "The Dark Lord knows not to trust, why are you here little one?" Addie stilled, confused as to why the voice didn't know her task.

"My Lord...You asked me to find—To check...Have I found the wrong item?" She whispered back, her eyes dancing between the tiara, the note, and Helena.

From guilt turned disgusted as she shook her head, had she heard the voice as well?

With the lack of response did she reread the task once more, he never said to move it or deliver it...So what should she do?

As her mind jumbled for an answer, the long string of forgotten phrases all relied on one's ears who've learned parsle tongue. It was calling to her, enchanting as ever as her fingers touched the fine silver that Rowena Ravenclaw herself wore in the times she was alive and well.

Looking for an allowance from Helena to put it on her head was signified by a simple nod. The most prized possession of her house, in her hands and now resting above her head.

What the young girl had witnessed was a young male, a wizard no doubt as his wand was on the defense as he searched endlessly through the trees above him in search...But for what?

Aurora could only assume the tiara was showing how it had been found, but who was that? 

Had the Dark Lord stole it from this man?

When she was suddenly yanked from the viewing she felt the painful endurance of what could only be her soul strangling with that of the combination of Voldemorts.

Though she did not know much about Horcruxes', the young girl fell to her knees at the pain. 

"My...My Lord?" She hissed, coughing up blood...Much like the unfortunate soul in Albanian.

The lack of response only dignified that she was done. However when the liquid leaking from her eyes felt irritating to her skin, but seeing the blood drenching her fingers...She flinched.

Her white sleeves rashed at the fact that her tears were bloody, coating the white blouse with the torture she received.

"It cannot be destroyed." Aurora placed her hands to the cold stone before her as she attempted to rise to her feet once more. "No...Not by me." 

"Then who?" The wrasp of her voice was in agony, she needed to write to the Dark Lord.

"Someone meant to stop the Dark Lord, it's valuable to him...I can't say what—I don't know what...Promise you'll protect it?" She looked towards the ghost in desperation, her hand wrapped around the blue diadem around her neck as she started to take it off.

"Whoever it's meant for...will this guide them?" The nod continued once more, and a sad smile erupted. "Then all is not lost, it can be found when the time comes...Thank you Helena, watch for the Ravenclaw younglings." Although she hadn't outright said it, the women smiled.

Helena had no doubt that this young witch would birth future Ravenclaws as well. "Of course, may we meet again." The familiarity between mother and daughter warmed her heart, the two were silent this time around as she hurried to her common room and ignored everyone that came up to her.

Whether in thanks, concern or whatever.

She ignored them all as hurried into her dorm room and hiding away in the bathroom. She didn't even bother taking off her blouse or undergarments as the cold water sputtered above her.

Her eyes still irritated from the drainage, what had happened?

Time must've lost her as Clementine was turning impatience and started banging at the door. But it was a blessing as she turned the water off, regretting her choice of not undressing at all, her clothes stuck to her like a sticky second skin.

She started to drop them to the floor, flicking her wand to dry them quickly before grabbing her towel robe and hurrying out of the bathroom for Clem to use herself.

"Oh...Sorry Rory I didn't mean to hurry you—Are you alright?" She shook her head as she sat on her bed in an attempt to feel any part of comfort but everything just felt cold.

Now she didn't blame Sirius for leaving, if that was the outcome of every curse then what's the point? If her mother had managed to do the same, she would've gotten up and left.

"Can you wake me up in a bit?... I just need to rest my eyes." Clementine didn't question it, she grabbed a pair of pajama's so she could get dressed. The girl didn't rightly care that she bare underneath without any panties as she was too exhausted to care.

She'd write the letter in a bit.

 

*

"Rory...Rory! AURORA!" The once peaceful and sleeping Ravenclaw suddenly turned is a gasping, all paired with a distraught expression had Harper instantly turned guilty.

"...It's dinner and Rabastan's looking for you, something about meeting up with him after...Something? He didn't say much, are you alright?" Aurora shook her head and rubbed her hands down her face in an attempt to wake up.

"I have to send a letter...Five minutes?" Harper knew she needed a moment and thus handed her the needed materials.

While Ms.Black summoned her robes so that she wouldn't be singled out for not being dressed accordingly. Personally if she hadn't promised to see Rabastan, she would've slept through dinner.

One of her last dinners.

The poor girl didn't look forward in going home, and as she quickly summarized her experience to the room of requirements to find a beautiful piece of jewelry...

Otherwise she hurried along with her flock and sat down with them with a small smile forming off to Rabastan.

He analyzed her carefully, which she felt. But he was much too shocked at how numb she appeared.

"Mate? What—Oh...What happened?" Avery spoke, but then his attention turned to what Lestrange had been looking towards. This sparked Regulus' interest as he turned around.

The knowing frown finally sparked Rabastan's interest, he knew. "What is it?" 

"Well...Suppose it finally hit her that we're going home...Recall what happened last time we were home?" Both men sitting across from him couldn't help their jaws from dropping.

"Fuck." Rabastan cursed, after it all...How could he have been so blind her fears?

He didn't allow her to leave the grand hall without him. Instead he pulled her off to the courtyard, looking as though she needed some fresh air and separation from wondering eyes.

"I suppose asking if you're alright is a pretty bloated question at the moment...What could I do to make it better?" He whispered, his eyes begging and pleading with her to speak. Merlin he would do anything to avoid another moment of her depressed appearance.

All in the timespan of a few hours, she suddenly look dreary and unwell. Was she ill? Did she fail the Dark Lord's task?

These questions continued to spiral until he felt her head resting against his shoulder, her attempt at relaxing and utterly failing.

"You shouldn't be crying love, we finished Hogwarts...We're through. You'll be going to school in the fall again if you'll think you'll miss the classroom." 

"It's...It's everything Rabastan..." She whispered, her hand reaching into her robe and handing a the letter in response to the Dark Lord's request.  
So she did manage to complete it?

"...My mother for one thing, she's been excited about this summer for a year now...I'm...I'm scared." He hated it, with every fiber of his being he hated seeing her shiver with negative anticipation.

"Whatever it is...I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. If you could handle an Alchemy NEWT you can surely survivor your mother." A shadow of a smile appeared on her face as she looked up to him, he was relieved that he had said the right thing without outing himself and what he knows.

"How about this, we can go to a game over the summer? Dinner?... And I can just bet that Salem wants you to return now that you've graduated." How he had managed to up her spirits was what returned the light into her eyes, she hummed and leaned further into his hold. "But...You hate the Holy Head Harpies." 

"I do, but if by chance it gets you less scared of this summer...Then I'll gladly suck it up." Soon her arms wrapped around him further, and thank you kiss directed to his neck.

Unfortunately it sprung a flash flood of memories to what they were doing in the empty classroom.

"It's...You don't regret what happened today in the—" Her eyes flashed open in the instant as a blush crept up on her lips. The mere mention returned the fuzzy warmth back into her stomach as she shook her head.

Sighing in relief once again had her roll his eyes. "It felt good Raba...Strange but good." 

"We can always revisit it." He winked, which caused another small kiss to be given at his jawline.

This summer...Was indeed going to be the best.


	65. ✧NO MORE READING✧

***

Cassiopeia Aurora Black had been packed since the morning prior to their train ride, but with the award ceremony the previous night. Now she had seven plaques to pack as well.

She received one for her position as a Chaser, Alchemy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions as well as Transfiguration. And for all the smirks in the world on Dumbledore's end, a reward for achieving the first rank all seven years of Hogwarts.

Something that she didn't even know she bloody accomplished.

She didn't want to count the Ravenclaw award as one ether, but it was indeed a plaques in her trunk resting with the others.

Her name was plastered on one of trophy halls, and every subject did she manage a picture with them. Side by side. Hilariously enough, Sirius had managed to get the male reward of Transfiguration.

What a shocker...Considering he had the most trouble taming Padfoot.

She had taken a moment to look at the dorm room, the exact copy she had been staying in for the last seven years. Her reach from high childhood, teenage years...All the way to young adult.

Strange wasn't even the right word, it was...Misleading.

Part of her was ready to continue forward, while the other part of her wanted to restart. The fear in seeing her mother again was one issue, as was the Order's coin at the bottom of her trunk.

She'd put it safely with Sirius' textbook in hopes she'll remember to look at either. But here she was, completely numb to this being her final train ride.

So why did she feel sick to her stomach? Why did she find it so hard to get up this morning?

"Rory, I promise we'll have fun this summer...Alright?"

"Having fun this summer is the least of my concerns Raba." She mumbled in reply, so there were other things at stake. He wanted her to talk through these problems.

Was it her home?

Was it Sirius?

The list was practically endless, and to be fair...Aurora wondered how much longer she and Rabastan had before someone else would make the claim.

She knew little to nothing about it, but it would have to happen sooner rather than later. But a distraction of that was Lestrange putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing her crown.

"Take a nap then love, we're almost at king's crossing." She hummed, settling further into his hold once again. He smiled down at her. His little Ravenclaw managed to get five awards last night, he was happy that he received the Artcimacy award at the very least. But seven!?

Suppose she couldn't receive them all.

She was quick to fall asleep, so he categorized her behavior as being exhausted.

Something he was going to tell her father about, it would be believable no doubt...Considering the NEWTS and how a Ravenclaw like herself lost sleep over it.

More than most.

He did wake her a bit before the train stopped, just so she could wake up a fraction more than having to get straight off the train and meet her family.

"Did you want to come to my manner for a bit instead?" The hint of excitement flash through her eyes, but she was so exhausted that being over someone's house just seemed rude.

"I'll probably end up falling asleep again Raba...That's unfair for you." He hummed, knowing she was definitely going to pass out.

She surprised him as she attempted to get up. "Oi, I have to get dressed...Can you watch Omen?" He narrowed his eyes down to the cat in question.

The two of them recently had a falling out as he hadn't noticed her presence and almost stepped on her.

"Fine...I'll take her with me. Five minutes." She whispered, kissing him quickly before hurrying off the loo to get dressed. It didn't really take five minutes to get ready, it just gave her plenty of time to splash some water into her face and attempt to not be as dreary as Rabastan worried on about her.

For the first time in months did she not have to worry about anything academically until later.

She was free...But still bound by family obligations, at least now she was becoming of herself properly.

Omen found herself planted on her human's shoulder and balanced herself accordingly. But it was threatened as Wes tackled her with a hug. "Merlin Wes! I need to breathe!" She giggled, looking up to her friend.

"This is it huh?... Funny, I remember our friendship starting like it was yesterday."

"It feels like that doesn't it?... Promise you'll write?" He smiled brightly, she offered up her address and he pocketed it quickly.

"Not the entire reason I'm here actually, someone wanted to give you this." She narrowed her eyes down to the small box, considering there was only a few people on the short list that would want to gift something to her...But couldn't present it themselves, Aurora pocketed it as well.

"Tell him I'll write to him when I can...Thank you Wesly, you've been a true friend these past few years at Hogwarts. I couldn't ask for anything more." He attempted to not be emotional but it was a troubling mention.

Wes had been a bit outcasted by his male roommates as he was different. Aurora was the least concerned about his sexuality, if someone was kind, she would return it.

"Stay safe this summer Wes." She whispered, kissing his cheek before returning back towards Rabastan. He carefully eyed the cat once more before beaming up to his little Ravenclaw.

"You know, you could try apologizing to Omen...I don't like seeing you two fighting." He chuckled, shaking his head as he cast it off without a second thought.

Mrrr!

"Omen!" She scolded, holding her beloved kitten closer to her chest to soothe her. Regulus was laughing at the entire scene as Rabastan looked downright shocked that a blood cat had the final say.

"Merlin, I'm sorry I almost stepped on you Omen. But you were just lying under some books. Truth?" The black feline blinked a few times as she looked up Rabastan, the twitch of her nose paired with a long closing of her eyes had Aurora smile.

"Well would you look at that, she's forgiven you."

"Some cat whisperer you are." Regulus chuckled, Lestrange had no idea how much his sister was indeed a cat whisperer. And just like the petty kitten she is, she nuzzled closer towards her human and cuddled.

The knowing glance still held resentment but it was enough to get through the next few meetings.

As Aurora peeked out of the window she huffed. "I could do with some Felix Felicis right now..." She mumbled, and Reg shook his head.

"Father is picking us up, I think mother is off with Cissy or something. Stop worrying Rory, this summer will fly by quickly. Just you wait." Regulus had awaited for a settling smirk on his soon to be brother in law, but instead a wink was the settling difference.

"How about this, you're almost eighteen. You'll be allowed more range at your internship now with Otto." That gained a smile, but it was the seconds that followed that had the train slow down in speed before finally...Stopping all together.

The eager faces of family members sprouted left and right, but Aurora stayed planted...If only for a moment, the gift that Sirius had managed to get to her beforehand was burning...Itching to be addressed.

Instead she looked off to Rabastan and took his awaiting hand, how he could be so patient with her was beyond her at this point. But now they left arm in arm, waiting to get their trunks and managing to get to where Mr.Black was awaiting alongside Narcissa.

"See, look at them. All bright and ready to relax this summer Orion." Cissy chuckled, in taking her young cousin fitfully in her arms.

Kissing her temple while pinching Regulus' cheek.

"And? How'd it go?"

"You mean the eight awards that Rory snagged at the ceremony? Think the last one they made especially for her." Aurora glared at her boyfriend, but he just managed to kiss her cheek. A rather unapologetic action, though it did extend the laughter in this group of five.

Orion soon engulfed his daughter into his own hug, his hand firmly against her head as he remembered kindly doing that was she was a babe.

"Eight?!" Her father gasped.

"Hm, and the last was for being ranked first all my years of Hogwarts." She earned around kiss on her forehead before bringing her back to his chest.

"Did you have a good final year?" He whispered, and she nodded once again. But opening her eyes did they instantly connect to Sirius.

He was staring at her, longing to have the final embrace that they had missed that very day. Orion had caught onto her daughter's unnatural silence.

So his own eyes caught onto where she was looking off to, his protective grasp tightened as he blocked her from his view.

He didn't want to, but it was the only way to leave without a scene being made. Sirius fought back his own tears as he watched from across the given ways, Remus locking a hand onto his mate's shoulder, an understanding to this agony as Lupin was more than an empath when it came to the two siblings.

"Is he still looking..." She whispered, and her father hummed in agreement as he turned their bodies to the deeply embedded conversation just to their side.

"Did you see Otto?"

"Yes, and I met more of his colleagues...I actually wanted to talk to you about their offers at—" Rabastan had instantly interjected. "Sure that could wait a day love, she's in need of a long sleep Sir. Caught her sleeping in the library loads of times."

"Rabastan!" She had wanted to curse but it wasn't the time or the place.

"No, he's right Cassi. You need to rest...We'll see you both for dinner soon?" Both Mrs.Malfoy and Rabastan had said their goodbyes for the current moment while Orion took his children and back to the manner.

Regulus knew how sentimental Rory was with having her final time as a student, and she looked almost lost at being a graduate.

"Where's m—"

"Your mother is off with her gal friends, relax a bit Cassi...Let me see those awards, want to prop one up in my study." He spoke, cupping one of her cheeks in admiration.

She hovered both her trunk and Regulus' up the steps, but stopped at the body to address Kreacher.

"Young mistress graduate, young mistress want tea? Kreacher make tea?"

"Yes Kreacher that would be lovely, I missed your brew quite a bit." The elf instantly went to serve the whims of her kind mistress and hurried along to complete the task.

As the children were unpacking for a small bit, Regulus found that he was all too easily finished with the task and made his way to check on Aurora.

Rabastan voiced just that morning that Rory was worried on what their mother was excited for this summer. It was the wedding, it must be.

So since Lestrange couldn't be here more than socially acceptable without a proper proposal in place. Rory was just organizing some books on her shelf.

"Have I caught you already?"

"Oh sod off Reg, I'm just organizing." Her fiery temper returned, which had him beam at the sight.

"It's alright, I believe you when you said you wanted to take a break from—Where did you get all these?" A smirk rallied on her face as she motioned for him to join her at the floor.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" He rasped, and she rolled her eyes at how instantly childish the two of them become. So she gobbled him up with a tackling hug, wrapping her arms around him and planting her head from behind.

"I found the room of requirements. Reg it was beautiful! There were so many lost books, I wish I could've taken more." It was on two accounts that Regulus was confused, especially when all she returned with was books.

"It's real?!"

"Of course, I'll tell you where it is before you start in September." The young master was already excited for his sixth year, Merlin how odd would it feel without his sibling and elder friends.

But he was starting to come into his own person, rather quickly now that he was being conducted into a few outer circles of the Dark Lord's whims.

"I have something else to share, but you can't say a bloody thing." He nodded once again, eagerly. So when she snapped off the necklace around her neck she gestured for Regulus to hold it while she summoned a book.

"Er, it's pretty? Lestrange does have an acquired taste."

"He didn't give it to me...She did." She motioned to the picture of her house's founder and he clutches the necklace further in fear of dropping the damn necklace.

The necklace in his hand is priceless, and the saucers in his eyes staring at her with the same childlike happiness.

Regulus decided to aid his sister just a bit, she wanted to read these in a particular order. But another knock at the door sounded as Orion was delighted to see both his children occupied.

"Are you two hungry, I've attempted to tell Kreacher to hold off on an early dinner but he's on his own track mind." He chuckled, but seeing his daughter finally settled in relaxed him as well.

"I could eat."

"Didn't you have a pastry on the train Reggie?" He nudged her rather playfully, but then Orion had spited the golden awards off on her bed.

"Merlin's beard Cassi, potions and Alchemy..."

"Otto defiantly had a hand in that, he hinted it after my practical exam." She smiled up. Orion had duplicated the 7-year streak of her first ranking as he held it tightly.

"Rory was a life saver for those notes before my exams...We should have brownies to celebrate."

"Oh there will be celebration soon enough, where do you think your mother is currently?" He chuckled, and his little Cassi rolled her eyes.

"Probably planning a party. Again."

"We can't have our eldest go without a graduation party, especially after these achievements." He spoke, pride dripping off of every word he spoke.

It caused a genuine smile to appear on his daughters face, her aura showcasing throughout the entire manner. So much so that Walburga had felt it the second she came through the floo.

"Ah, that'll be your mother...Perhaps we'll have dates to when the actual party is." The two children nodded but continued off with the task of Aurora's bookshelf.

Orion came down the steps to see his wife fixing her appearance in the mirror, he already knew Walburga is vain and sadistic, but they have already been married close to two decades.

Their lives have been intertwined for that long and thus they've learned to coexists.

Much like Bella and her husband.

"How was tea darling?" He cooed, which caused Walburga to glance over. Unwillingly of course, but she needed to make the example for her daughter to be of the same standard to following her husband.

"Grand as always, are the children all settled?"

"Regulus is helping Cassiopeia with her books at the moment." He caught her eyeing what was in his grasp, so being the cutting Black that he is...He came right up behind her, watching her reaction in the mirror as she stared down to the Plaque.

The startled gasp echoed in the foyer and it secured Orion's smirk.

"Will you continue to battle through her education?... Not only will she bring the Black name further, but the Lestranges will also be gifted a very talented potions mistress."

Walburga Black could no longer ignore the bright witch they have under their belt, her ambition could be multiple tasked alongside children.

Truth be told he wanted grandchildren, but he was willing to wait.

It would be apart of the agreement that he managed to set up in discussion with the betrothed. He knew Cassi would have a magnitude of questions, so Rabastan had to be prepared to answer them on the spot.

Walburga continued throughout the manner and smiled down to her two children as they looked happy to be back. Something motherly sparked into her as she looked into her daughter's trunk and finished the rest of the unpacking.

Luckily Aurora already put the coin and book under her pillow. But right there had Mrs.Black take a good look at the rest of the awards her daughter received.

"Congratulations Cassiopeia...We'll celebrate with your favorite bottle of wine!" The mother squealed rushing to add a request to the feast Kreacher was set on preparing for the young children of the home.

Aurora turned to her brother in a complete and utter question of what happened.

"Do you think Kreacher spiked their food? They're too...Cheery." She spoke, her attention once again going to the door but then it was a distracting notion of reading the cover a book.

"How long do you think you can go without reading Rory?"

"Well, I've sort of scheduled my time since I'm not engaging any leisure reading." He rolled his eyes, but it was so like his sister to plan other activities such as this.

 

She was going to make the most of this summer...Even if her mother's knowing glances were causing an upbeat of stress with every passing minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book one!  
> Thank you so much for bearing with me in posting it on another platform. I posted the full works on Wattpad, however book two is in the process of being written and SLOWLY being updated. I currently have ten or eleven chapters up, and I'm probably close to seventy chapters currently without being finished with book two.
> 
> So I don't know when I'll start posting it.
> 
> AURORA'S STORY IS NOT OVER I SOLEMNLY SWEAR!
> 
> -Nerdyxwitch

**Author's Note:**

> Their childhood is going to jump around a lot and an important note is that Cassiopeia Aurora Black goes by both her first and middle name as it's formal in her family to address her as a star while Aurora (Rory) is more for her brothers and friends.
> 
>  
> 
> ◇──◇────◇────◇──◇
> 
> ♕
> 
> Before Hogwarts/Hogwarts
> 
> ♕♕
> 
> After Hogwarts
> 
> ♕♕♕
> 
> Second Wizarding War
> 
> ◇──◇────◇────◇──◇
> 
> Posting Schedule:  
> ???


End file.
